Indestructible
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Jack and Sam received cool powers and now indestructible
1. Chapter 1

_**TITLE: Indestructible**_

 _ **AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**_

 _ **RATING:**_

 _ **SPOILERS:**_

 _ **CATEGORY:**_

 _ **PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam**_

 _ **SUMMARY: Jack and Sam received cool powers and now indestructible.**_

 _ **ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive, Fan fiction**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest.**_

 _ **FEED BACK: Yes Please**_

 _ **NOTES: I was thinking about this story after watching the episode 'upgrades', so I decided to write it. Thank you Tammy for beta reading this story for me.**_

 _ **SONGS:**_

SG1 Stepped through the stargate to PYX 372 after an UAV picked up an old temple which Daniel wanted to check out so General Hammond gave them the go ahead.

"Which way Carter?"

"Ten clicks North sir"

"Ok north it is, Teal'c you take point, Daniel second, then Carter, I'll watch your six, move out."

They all headed north till they reached the temple. When they arrived there Daniel started writing, translating, taking photos and video pictures of the writings on the temple walls.

"Teal'c stay with Daniel, Cater and I will do perimeter check, radio check in fifteen minutes"

Teal'c bowed before Jack and Sam left the temple. They walked around the area and started to return to the temple, they were talking about last night ice hockey game, Teal'c saw them coming out of the forest heading towards him when he looks up and saw a meteor heading towards them

"O'Neill, Major Carter run"

They started running and turn to look up and saw what was heading towards them, Daniel ran out just the see the meteor hit the ground not too far where Jack and Sam are causing an earthquake. Both Daniel and Teal'c landed on their backs after a shock wave knocked them over and unconscious.

Ten minutes later Teal'c came to and got up and ran over to Daniel, he checked his pulse to find one strong and steady. Then he turned and ran over to where Jack and Sam were last, only to see a crater and green smoke coming out of it then it was gone a few seconds later.

He was shocked to find Jack and Sam in the crater, he ran down in it and checked to see if they were still alive which they were, then he ran out and ran fast as he can to the stargate and dial earth, he sent GDO code through.

"General Hammond I request medical assistance"

"What's wrong Teal'c"

"An asteroid hit the planet about half an hour ago, it hit where Colonel O'Neill and Major was and sent a shock way that knock both Daniel Jackson and myself unconscious"

"Ok I'll send a medical team through have you found Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter?"

"Yes, they are in the bottom of the crater and alive, how this is possible I don't not know"

"Copy that, I need to shut the gate down, so we can dial from this end, Hammond out" then the gate shut down.

Teal'c waited for ten minutes when the gate started dialing, so he hid behind a bolder and waited, then SG3, 7 and a medical team walked through the gate. Teal'c came out.

"Teal'c are you ok?" Janet asked

"I am this way, we must hurry"

They all ran to where the temple was, when they arrived, Janet checked Daniel first and got him on a stretcher, then those personnel started heading back to the gate while the rest headed down to the crater. Janet checks them over and put them on to the stretchers once it was safe for them to be moved. Then they headed back to the stargate and to earth after everything was pick up that was left behind. Half an hour after arriving back on earth Daniel woke up, Teal'c was with him.

"Teal'c"

"Daniel Jackson I'll go and get Dr Fraser"

"What happened?"

"Meteor hit the planet we were on and knock everyone unconscious, that happened two hours ago" then he walked out to get Janet.

Daniel closed his eyes and remembered what happen then he opened his eyes as Janet and Teal'c returned to his bedside.

"Jack and Sam the meteor hit where they were"

"It's ok Daniel they are alive but don't know how that is possible, they haven't regained consciousness yet"

"Ok" Daniel went to sit up a bit; both Teal'c and Janet helped.

"I'm going to keep you in overnight for observation, any headaches?"

"No but I've got a sore back"

"You will be fine Daniel, get some rest and you too, Teal'c"

"Thanks Janet, let us know if there is any change in Jack and Sam"

"I will" then she left them alone.

"I wonder how Jack and Sam could survive a meteor hit like that"

"I do not know Daniel Jackson, you should get some rest"

"Yeah I should Teal'c"

Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep within seconds, Teal'c left not long after that to his quarters for kel-no-rem.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

Two days later both Daniel and Teal'c were sitting next to both Jack's and Sam's beds. They were starting to get worried about them. Daniel was doing some translating when he looked up when Janet walked in.

"Janet"

"All the test come back normal, I can't explain it like they are just sleeping"

"Now that is strange"

"I know General Hammond sent a message to the Tok'ra, asking for their help on this one"

"Who knows Jacob might come"

"Who knows"?

"Hey, I'm trying to sleep here" Daniel and Teal'c jump to their feet; Janet quickly went over to Jack's bed.

"Colonel"

"Jack"

"O'Neill"

"Yeah, that my name" then he opens his eyes then closes them again and groans

"Doc can you turn down the lights. Too bright"

Janet walked over to the lights and turned them down then returned to his bedside

"Is that better colonel?" Jack opened his eyes

"Yeah, thanks, what happened?"

"What do you remember Jack?"

"Carter and I were talking about hockey when we were returning back to the temple, we heard Teal'c over the radio telling us to run, there was a bright light and now waking up. what happened? Where's Carter?"

"An asteroid hit the planet not far from where you and Sam were. Teal'c found you and Sam in the bottom of the crater, it's a miracle that you two are alive"

"Yeah, where is Carter?"

"Still unconscious Jack"

"How long was I out for?"

"Fifty-six hours" Teal'c said Jack sat up and look around

"Jack?"

"Where's Carter?"

"Here sir" Janet moved the curtain back so Jack can see her, then he laid down again knowing where she was.

"Has she?"

"No, she hasn't regained consciousness yet"

Jack just look at her and the others knew that he loved her and would die for her.

"We will let you get some rest colonel"

Jack didn't say anything, just looked at Sam. The others walked out into the corridor worried when a nurse walked up to Janet.

"Dr Fraser here is the latest lab results you ask for" she passed the two files to Janet

"Thanks lieutenant" then she walked away. Janet open Jack files and read the results and frowned.

"Teal'c did you say in the briefing that there was a green smoke in the crater?"

"Yes"

"Janet?"

"Colonel O'Neill blood and urine results have come back there is something in his blood stream" then she checks Sam

"The same in Sam as well"

"Any ideas Janet?"

"No" then Hammond showed up.

"Doctor I received words that Colonel O'Neill is awake?"

"Yes, he is, and I just got the latest lab results back sir, there is something in both Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter"

"Any ideas?"

"Sorry sir, none but how ever when they were brought in there was no bruise, scratches, internal bleeding, nothing"

"That is strange," Daniel said then Janet went back in the infirmary and the others followed.

"Colonel" Jack turn to look at Janet and notice the others following

"Yes Doc"

"I want to check your knees"

"Why"

"Cause when we found you your left knee was on top of a big stone"

"It feels fine but if you want to check it out go for it"

Janet moved the bottom of the blankets up and moved then so they could see his legs up to his knees. When Janet saw both her eyes widened

"What?" jack asked, they all look at Janet.

"Doctor" Hammond asked

"Look at his knees sir"

"What is so special about my knees?" they all look at them

"There are no scars" Teal'c said

"Yes, that's right, there should be scars from when I operated on him six months ago, there are none"

"What's going on?" Jack asked

"We not too sure Colonel both you and Sam have been exposed to something on the planet and my best guess is it had something to do with the meteor that landed not far for you" then she turned to Hammond

"Sir I'll need some soil samples from the crater to test"

"I'll go and get them General Hammond" Teal'c said

"Ok you got a go and get back here soon as you can" Teal'c left the room and Hammond walked over to the phone and called the control room.

"Doc what is it that Carter and I are exposed to?"

"We don't know but there is one thing I want to do" Janet went over and got a scape and went over to Sam

"Janet what are you doing" then Hammond walked over to see what Janet going to do

"It's a theory"

They all watch Janet slice the tip of Sam finger and watched it bleed, then she got cotton ball and wipe the blood away and was shocked to see the wound healed up by itself right in front of their eyes.

"Woo" Jack said

"There's no scar, Sir I would like to do try you" Janet asked walking over to Jack

"Ok" Janet did it to Jack and the same results. "Jack you didn't even scream or move"

"I know I felt it but there was little pain"

Then they heard Sam moaning as she was waked up, and then Janet went over to her side.

"Sam"

"Janet" She open her eyes

"Yeah, how are you feeling?"

"Ok, Colonel"

"I'm here Carter" she turned her head to see him and smiled and relaxed

"Sam something incredible has happened to you and Colonel O'Neill"

"What do you mean?"

"You two were exposed to something from the meteor that hit the ground not far from you. You two can heal yourselves"

"What?"

"Sam, you and Jack should have been dead but look at you both of you are fine and alive. Teal'c found you two in the bottom of the crater"

"But how can that be possible"

"I think it has something to do with the green smoke coming out of the crater, you and Colonel O'Neill must have been exposed to it after the meteor hit, I'm going to run some tests soon as Teal'c returns with the soil sample"

"Ok thanks Janet, so how long have I been out?"

"Almost fifty-seven hours" Daniel said

"Wow"

"I'm going to keep you two in here till I know what we are dealing with and we are waiting to hear from the Tok'ra, they might be able to help"

"Ok thanks Janet"

"Is there anything I can get you two?" Daniel asked

"Food" they both said at the same time then smile at each other

"Janet?"

"Yes, Daniel they can have something to eat"

"Ok, I'll be right back" then he left.

"Doctor let me know soon as you have the results back"

"Yes sir" then he left them alone.

"Ok anything you two want so you won't be bored?"

"My laptop so I can write my report"

"My PlayStation and Gameboy" Jack said smiling

"Ok if will keep you two busy for a while, I'll go and get them"

"Thanks Janet"

"Thanks Doc" then she left them alone.

"Carter how are you really feeling?"

"Shocked, I wouldn't mind running some test myself when we get out of here"

"I'm sure you would, one thing for sure what we have is cool"

"Cool?" she raised an eye brow

"Yeah, Doc cut my finger and it healed within seconds she did the same to you and look at my arm" he showed her his right arm

"No scars, there are no scars on my body and I think you're the same as well"

"Wow, I wonder what else there is besides healing ourselves?"

"Who knows but it looks like we are going to be Doc gunny pigs for a while"

"Yeah"

They were lost in their own thoughts, when Daniel and an airman walked in with trays in their hand. They put the trays on the table and the airmen left.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

"Thanks Daniel" Sam said when he put her tray down and she started eating the chicken salad sandwich first.

"I'll leave you two enjoy your late lunch, I've got more translating to do"

"Ok see you later"

When he left Jack was having the same sandwich as Sam. They both ate their pumpkin pie, bowl fruit salad, the jello and then finally they both drank their orange juice. When they had finished Janet walked in with two airmen with their requested items. The airmen removed the trays on their exit.

"You must have been hungry"

"Well Doc it's been almost three days since we last ate something"

"True, here you both go, buzz if you need anything else"

"Thanks Janet"

Janet plugged everything in for them and left them alone. Sam started writing her report while jack played his games until he stops and looks at what Sam was doing.

"Carter" she stopped and looked at Jack

"Sir"

"Have you just finished your report?"

"Yes why?" Jack got the buzzer and pushed it

"Sir? "Sam was confused, then Janet walk in

"What is it, Colonel?"

"Look at Sam's report"

"Why"

"Just look at it" Janet walked over and looked at the report

"Sam is this report from what happened on the last mission?"

"Yes why?"

"Sam I was out of this room only a minute when Colonel buzzed me"

"What, are you sure?"

"Yes, you written a five-page report in under a minute"

"Doc what's going on?" Janet turn to look at jack

"I don't know sir, but I want to run some more tests on you both, I'll be right back" then she walked out of the room

"Carter you know this remind me of the armbands thing from a couple of months ago"

"You could be right sir but what if this thing is permanent"

"Cool, it would make our jobs easier when it comes to those damn snakeheads and I'm not letting Anises, Freya test us"

"I agree sir" then Janet walked back in with their gym clothes

"Put these on and I'll wait outside for you both" then she walks outside

"We might as well"

They both got out of bed and Jack pulled the curtain across to get changed. Once change, they walked out side

"Follow me" They headed down to the gym where Janet was waiting to test them. She started with the weights followed by the cycle machine, rowing machine and finally the treadmill. Three hours and all the different tests were completed.

"Well, Doc?"

The activation alarm went off, Jack and Sam ran out of the room and ran to the gate room, everyone was shocked to see them down there in blink of an eye. Hammond went down to the gate room

"Colonel, Major, how did you get down here within three seconds of the alarms going off?"

"We think that the green smoke from the meteor has changed us sir, like with the armbands but different" Sam said

"Receiving Tok'ra IDC"

"Open the iris" the iris opened, and Jacob walked through, he smiled and raised an eyebrow when he saw what Jack and Sam were wearing

"George, Jack, Sam, what's going on? We got your message"

"Briefing room and you two go change"

They walked out of the briefing room and ran to have their showers, changed in to BDUs and walked into the briefing room with hot coffee in hand. When Hammond and Jacob walk through the door, they both stop and look at each other and then walked in

"That was fast," Jacob, said then Janet showed up

"Ah there you two are, General Carter, sir"

"Dr Fraser any new information?"

"Yes sir"

"Take a seat" they all sat down

"Go ahead Doctor"

"Well sir you remember the arm bands incident a couple of months ago and what happened to them, strength and speed wise?"

"Yes"

"Well they got not only that but more from what I have work out so far"

"How did this happen?" Jacob asked

Hammond told Jacob what had happened on SG1 last mission and then Janet told him what has happened after jack woke up and what tests she has performed so far

"Are you saying that they are indestructible?"

"Well it looks like it sir"

"Do you know what this mean to the goa'uld, they will never stand a chance?" Jacob said,

"We know"

"I'll inform the council about this if that is ok with you George"

"Sure, go ahead as for SG1, Doctor can they return back to normal duties?"

"Yes sir"

"Alright, since Dr Jackson is off world with SG3, for overnight mission, Colonel I'm still waiting for those mission reports and Major, SG8 brought a device back for you to look at"

"Yes sir" Sam said

"Ok if that is all dismissed" as the three of them left the briefing room Hammond and Jacob heard.

"Carter care to join me in a snack after, Doc's experimenting on us made me hungry"

"Sure, why not I hope there is some cake left"

"Race you" then all they heard was Janet shoes.

"George what planet were they on when this happen?"

"PYX372"

"Thanks, I'll think that the Tok'ra might want to go there and take some soil samples from the crater there and see what they can find out"

"Ok, if there is anything else let me know"

"Will do"

They both left for the control room for the gate room where Hammond sends Jacob off, before returning to his office.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Three days later SG1 went off world for the first time since Jack and Sam woke up and finding out what abilities they both have gotten. They went off world to meet other people who lived under a dome, only to find out what they were doing after Sam did some checking and reporting her finding to Jack who wasn't happy and ended getting their minds stamped and living underground.

They were working for six hours when both Jack and Sam begin to remember what was going on and pretending that they don't remember until they could find a way out and tried not to show their strength as well. The next day they find out that Teal'c also remembers what was going on.

Sam was sent to help the sick when she finds out that they all been mind stamped and she was able to find an exit, so she took her chance and ran out of the room and to the exit and try to open the door to find it locked. So, she forces it open and ran to where the stargate is and dialled earth when she heard footsteps, so she ran back to the room, before anyone noticed she was missing.

Over the next three nights Sam ran out and checked every room till she found what she was looking for. She waited for few days, when she overheard that the exit door was broken but everyone was still there.

Two days later Sam found another exit and made it to the stargate where SG3 was about got back through. Sam ran pass one of the captains and undid laces of his boot while he was bending down and doing it up Sam manage to get a pen and wrote on his hand.

' _SG1, slaves underground with eighty plus prisoner, mind stamp, Carter'_ then she dropped the pen and ran back before there was another headcount. When the captain picked up the pen he saw the writing and he hid it till they reach the SGC. When they arrived on the other side.

"Anything Colonel"

"Nothing sir"

"General Hammond SG1 is still there"

"Captain"

"Major Carter left a message sir" he shows Hammond his hand. Then he turned to Walter.

"Walter, I want SG4, 6, 8 and 9 geared up and down here in ten minutes" Colonel and the other two SG member saw the writing.

"Sir permission to return and get SG1 back?"

"Granted"

When Sam was back in the wardroom Teal'c was there, she noticed he was getting sick and saw the bandages, so she looked around to see if it was all clear and undid his bandages. When done his symbiote stuck it head out for air before returning in his pouch, then Teal'c open his eyes and turn his head and saw Sam

"Major Carter" Sam smile

"Hey Teal'c, do you remember anything" she whispered

"Everything"

"Good I've sent a message back with SG3, I give Hammond ten minutes before he sends all available SG teams here and start looking for us"

"We should tell O'Neill"

"I'll take care of that, you get some rest"

Teal'c fold his hands across his stomach and close his eyes. Sam check on the other sick patients there before leaving the room to get a drink of water, while she was drinking the water, Jack spotted her and walked over to her and got himself a drink.

"Sam are you ok"

"Yeah, you?"

"Good, Daniel starting to remember"

"Good the cavalry should be here in few minutes, SG3 were here looking for us, I left a note to alert them to what going on"

"Ok be careful Sam"

"You to Jack"

Then she walked toward the room again and Jack headed back to his workstation.

When the ten minutes were up the five SG teams were ready and waiting when the wormhole came into life. They already knew what to do and headed up the ramp and through the gate to the other side. When the security teams where there with they're guns pointing at the five teams.

Sam decided to check on things when she reached the corner of where the stargate is; she saw what was going on. Once of the captain saw Sam and she gave him hand signals, he nodded and whispered to the next people who turned to see Sam and gave a small nod. Then she gave the countdown with her fingers.

"Hit the deck" the Colonel, yelled out

All the personnel hit the deck at the same time Sam ran in and disarm all the security men and at the same time pulled down their pants and ran back to where she was before anyone could blink. When everyone was on the deck they look up to see no weapons in their hands and their pants down, so they quickly got to their feet and pointed their weapons at them

"Take us to where SG1 is now"

"I will not" he fired a zat at one of the men and he collapsed on the floor

"Try again" then the same Colonel saw Sam flick her finger at him, knowing that they should follow her

"SG 9 holds the gate"

"Yes sir" he walked to a door and opened it and turned the lights on and look around and walked out

"Ok in here" they all walked in to the room and closed the door

"Make sure they don't escape"

"Yes sir"

"Let's go" the walked to where Sam was.

"Major you look like shit"

"Thanks, follow me I'll go ahead so far, keep an eye out for me and I'll watch your six if you need it"

"Ok which way?"

Sam ran to a corner, they were shocked that she got there so fast, she smiled so they headed down there quickly. When they reached her, she ran down to the next corner and then to the next. Fifteen minutes later they all reached the door where it led down to where everyone else was. They followed Sam down there and were shocked to see what was really going on.

"Stay here and keep out of sight" she ran over to where Jack was

"They're here" then he followed her to where the four teams were.

"Nice timing guys"

"Whenever you're ready sir"

"Carter, can you take care of things upstairs"

Sam ran upstairs and damaged the door handle, so they can't open it and then returned

"Done"

"Ok let's go" they all walk in and everyone stop.

"What's going on?" One asked

"We are getting out of here"

"What, we will die if we go on the surface"

"They lied to you, all of you, these guys came here from another planet, a warmer planet, they are here to take us with them"

"How do you know they are telling the truth" another one asked

"Cause we are from their planet, we were held here against our will and now they are here to take us home and you can come with us or stay here" Sam said

"What about the sick ones"

"They can come, we got medicine that can make them better and better food" jack said,

"I don't believe you?"

"Chocolate bars guys, I know you carrying them with you, give them a taste"

They brought out the bars and opened them up breaking them in to pieces and passing them around. Jack and Sam took the first bite and then the others did and love it

"Is there plenty from where you from?"

"Oh yeah" Jack said grinning

"What do we need to do"

"Ok let's go and get the sick ones on the stretcher and let's get out of here, whatever you do, be quiet"

"Why"

"You will soon find out, so come on let's go"

They all went to get the others and Teal'c from where they were waiting. Once they got all the sick ones Jack put them into groups and started heading out with the SG team members. Sam had the front and Jack watch their six.

They were all shocked when they reach the surface and really saw what they were doing then they carry on working their way to the stargate. When Sam reach the stargate.

"Hi guys dial it up and let SGC know we are coming back with wounded and sick prisoners"

One of then started dialling to earth while the others kept watch. When the wormhole was formed, one of the members passed his radio to Sam

"Stargate command this is Major Carter, copy over"

"This is stargate command it good to hear from you Major"

"Likewise, sir we are sending the first bunch through now, have medical teams on standby"

"Already on standby, start sending them through"

"Copy over" then she looked at the Captain

"Captain you go through first, so they know it is safe"

"Yes ma'am" then he steps up to the gate with the others behind him

"Ok it's safe I've done this hundreds of times," she said smiling at them as the Captain stepped through

"Go on, I'll be there soon as I can" they nodded and stepped through the gate and the second bunch with the sick showed up

"It's ok go on through" they all went on through.

When they reach the fifth bunch one of the security men saw what was happening and raised the alarm

"Shit" Sam said

"We better step it up guys"

They all moved as quickly as they could, the security guys showed up and started firing at SG9 and some of the other personnel Sam ran and disarmed them before they realized what happened then she ran back to the gate. Within half an hour everyone was through the gate, Jack and Sam was last to go through. When they stepped through the gate, it shut down as they walk down the ramp where Daniel and Teal'c was waiting with Hammond

"Welcome back SG1"

"It good to be back sir, I hope we can help these people out"

"I'm sure we can, any ideas where we can put them?"

"Carter and I talked about that sir, we were thinking Endora sir, if it is ok with them, we can help them build new homes, help them out until they are on their feet so to speak sir"

"Good idea Colonel, we will debrief tomorrow"

"Yes sir"

They help the people out there for the next few days with clean clothing and food. SG1 did go to Endora to talk to the villagers there three days later. Laira was pleased to see Jack, but he was hoping not to see her.

"Fair day Jack, it good to see you"

"Laira we come to speak to the villagers"

"Of cause" they headed into the village where they all welcome SG1 back.

Jack spoke to them about the ones they have rescued from another planet, what had happened to them and asked them if they could live among them and promised to help until they were all on their feet. They all agreed to help them and would accept them. SG1 was grateful for them agreeing. They all talked for a while before SG1 return to the SGC and told Hammond the good news.

Over the next six months the Endorans, SGC personal and the rescued people worked together in building homes for them. Jack and Sam helped the most when they lifted the logs onto their shoulders and walked over to where they log were to go. At first everyone was shocked but got used to it after a while.

When the homes were completed, they were all happy and there was a big party going on before the SGC personal and SG1 returned to earth. Laira was sitting next to Jack flirting with him. Both he and Sam had noticed what she was trying to do. At the end of the evening SG personal all left and headed back to the SGC after thanking them for the party. Laira wanted Jack to stay, he said no and walked towards his team and they left for earth.


	5. Chapter 5

5

A month later Daniel read the morning paper to find out that his old professor was killed in an exposition in a lab, so he went to the funeral and meet up with his old girlfriend Sarah Garner. He helps to find out what really happened and found two jars, one was badly damage and other one, open.

When he found out that there was goa'uld inside of the damage one, he knew he had to find the other jar, when he did, it was empty and realized that there was a goa'uld on the loose. So, he did some more research and found out that Steven another guy he knew, was also looking for the lost treasure of Osiris and found out where he was heading and think that he is a goa'uld.

He contacts Hammond and told him what was going on. Hammond arranged a transport for him, Sam and Janet to Egypt since Teal'c and Jack was up in his cabin fishing. When they arrived there and hired a jeep, they follow the tire marks to what looked like a tomb when they walked, they find Steven unconscious.

"He's not a goa'uld, Daniel. I can't feel a presence in him"

"But I am" they all turn around and was shocked to see who it is

"Sarah" Janet fired a dart at her and she removed it and she use the hand device and Janet went flying and then she did it to Sam then she walked up to Daniel.

"Sarah you must fight it"

"I don't think so Dr Jackson"

Then her eyes glowed and she raise her hand and used the device until Sam tap her on the shoulder, she turned around and see Sam smiling then she put two darts in both arms. Osiris raised her hand only to find the device gone

"Looking for this" Sam showed her the device and made it glow.

Osiris tried to fight Sam but was losing. When Janet came to she went over to Daniel to see if he is ok and watched what was going on between Sam and Osiris.

"You know Osiris you've became a pain in the mikta and your queen, she been dead for over seventy years"

"You lie"

"Nope her jar was crack and I'm sick of playing with you" then Sam punch her lights out and she landed on the floor

"Sorry Daniel"

"That's ok all we have to do is get them to the SGC"

"Pass me the cuffs"

Janet passed her the cuffs and she put them on Osiris and removed the darts.

"I wonder what's here that is so important" Sam said she used the key and opened panel. Sam picked up one device and turn it on, then the building shook, then stopped, they all heard a humming noise outside

"I wonder"

"Be careful Sam"

"I will Daniel" she walked over to where the transport rings are and activated them, then she ended up on a ship

"Oh my god" then she pushed the button again and ended up in the chamber.

"He is dying Sam and by the time we get him to the hospital it would be too late for him"

"Can he be moved over here?"

"Yes why"

"Trust me" they moved Steven and Sarah together.

Then they pick up their bags and stood together, then Sam activated the rings. Then they were on the ship then Sam went up the front. Then Sam found the cloak device and cloaks it and then she left and headed to the SGC while on the way there she called the SGC

"Stargate command this is Major Carter copy over"

"This is stargate command Major what going on?"

"Sir you not going to believe this but first I need a medical team on the surface and contact the Tok'ra we got Osiris and a friend of Daniel who is seriously wounded, we well be at the SGC in five minutes"

"How are you getting here?" Sam smile

"Osiris ship sir and don't worry it's cloaked"

"What you're saying there's a goa'uld ship here on earth?"

"Yep, see you soon sir Carter out"

Hammond did get medical team and SF to the surface and he got Walter to call the Tok'ra, he knew they would be shocked when they find out who they got. When they arrived at the SGC the medical team, SF and just about every SG team was on the surface when they heard the ship, they look up when Sam uncloak it and they were all shock

"Clear the area"

Everyone moved then the rings were activated, then Janet and her two patients appeared.

"Sir can you stand here"

Hammond stood where Janet told him to, then he was ring up. Then the ship cloaked again. Janet started barking orders while everyone was still in shock.

"What in god's name"

"Hi sir, come up front you will get a better view" Daniel said. Hammond walked up to the front.

"Major what are you doing?"

"Well would you like to see Colonel O'Neill face when I uncloak this ship right in front of him"

"He would be shitting himself and Teal'c as well" Daniel said grinning, Hammond chuckled

"That I would like to see, do you know where you are going Major?"

"Yes sir, sit down and enjoy the ride" Sam said grinning.

Jack was fishing and Teal'c was standing behind him.

"Come on Teal'c have a go, it's fun"

"No thank you O'Neill" then they heard a faint noise

"Did you hear that?"

"Indeed"

Jack casted his rod when the bobber stopped in mid-air "What the hell"

The ship uncloaked, and Jack stood up and stepped on one of his overturn empty beer bottles and landed in the lake. Teal'c was shocked until he saw Daniel, Sam and Hammond laughing. Sam moved the ship and landed and opened the side door and they all walked out laughing as Jack got out of the lake.

"What the hell, what are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Well you did catch a big fish, sir" Sam said smiling

"Whose ship is this and where did you get it?"

"It belonged to Osiris jack"

"What you saying there is a snakehead here on earth?"

"Well when the Tok'ra come there won't be a snakehead any more Jack"

"Whose idea was it so scare the daylight out of me and Teal'c"

"Mine sir, I thought General Hammond would like to see your reaction to an uncloaking ship" Sam said grinning

"Very funny Carter"

"Yes, it was Jack," Daniel said

"We better head back just in case the Tok'ra show up"

"Yes, sir and where should I park it after dropping you off sir"

"Peterson, I'll make the phone calls"

"Yes sir" then they headed back to the ship.

"See you two back at the base" Hammond said smiling

They got on the ship and started the engines and lifted off the ground and cloaked before heading to the SGC.

"Sam that was a great idea of yours"

"What uncloaking the ship right in front of him?"

"Yes, one thing how I don't think he would be happy with me"

"Why that Daniel"

"I got it on tape"

"You know Daniel that bit would be the best for end of year crazy ideas and jokes caught on tape"

"I know"

"Sir who the judge this year for it?"

"General Ryan"

"Ok"

Couple of minutes later Hammond was ringed down to where he was before and headed inside to the nearest phone. He Called Peterson and arranged transportation to pick up Sam and Daniel up. Before heading down to find out if the Tok'ra have arrived yet.

Half an hour later Sam and Daniel arrived down in the infirmary where Sarah was awake but in restraints. Janet was still in surgery and still no word from the Tok'ra. Ten minutes later the alarms went off, both Sam and Daniel ran to the gate room only Sam got there with in a second and waited. When the iris opened, she smiled when she was Jacob and three other Tok'ra, two were carrying a box between them

"Dad" they both hugged

"Sam, we came as soon as we could, how are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Same here, so how are you powers?"

"Strong" he laughed as they walk out of the gate room when Daniel finally shows up.

"Jacob"

"Daniel" they all walk down to the isolation room while talking. Sam told her father about what found down in Egypt and what happened down there

"You got Osiris ship?"

"Yep we got to go back soon as Janet finished in theatre"

"Ok"

"Jacob before you go I want to show you something which I think you will find funny" Daniel said

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow. Both Sam and Daniel were grinning. When they reach the isolation room they walk in to see Osiris cursing in goa'uld.

"She not happy with me" Sam said

"Why?"

"I punch her lights out after the tranquiller darts didn't work"

"Ah, ok, let get started"

Daniel and Sam watched as the four Tok'ra were able to remove Osiris from Sarah and it got away from one of the Tok'ra and slide along the floor towards Sam. She quickly bent down and pick it up before it had flung itself at her, it wrapped itself around Sam's arm and tried to squeeze so Sam would let go but she was too strong for Osiris. The Tok'ra tried to unravel the tail end when it tried to attack them.

"You know Osiris you are becoming a pain in the neck" Sam said, and it hiss at her, so she flicked her finger at the head and knock it out and accidentally hitting it too hard casing it's the head hit the edge of the table

"Oops, sorry I'm still learning to control my strength" Sam said as the Tok'ra took it from Sam's arm.

"You weren't to know Sam," Jacob said

"At least there is one less to worry about" Daniel said

"True, how's Sarah?" Sam asked

"She will be fine" then Hammond showed up.

"What happened?" when he said the dead snake. Daniel told Hammond what had happened, when he finished.

"Thank you Doctor"


	6. Chapter 6

6

"General Hammond, it wasn't Major Carter fault, Osiris was accidentally killed, don't blame her" Selmac said

"From what Dr Jackson just told me, it was an accident, how is Dr Gardener?"

"She will be fine George, and Selmac agrees with you might as well let her know about the stargate program and for she has the memories of Osiris. She has the same degree as Daniel here and you did tell me last time I was here you need another translator and who also know the Egypt history like Daniel does."

"Well I'll have to talk to the joint chiefs of staff, she will have to sign the NDA forms"

"She will sir, now that she knows about the goa'uld" Daniel said

"Very well I'll go and make the call" then he left.

"What are you going to do about the symbiote?"

"Destroy it, it no good to us dead" Daniel walked out of the room.

"So what else has been happening with the Tok'ra?" Jacob smile

"We not too sure yet but something big is happening but we're not sure what it is, but from one of our operatives it something to do with a meeting, that all I know"

"Meeting, system lords?"

"We think so"

"Ok" then Daniel showed up with a zat

"You did say they you don't need it"

Jacob nodded then Daniel zat it three times then closed the zat then put it on the table before he sat on the edge of the bed holding on to Sarah hand.

"Thank you for removing Osiris from her"

"Your welcome"

"It a shame we couldn't do it for Shar'ra when she was alive" Sam said Jacob nodded. They look over to where Daniel is and heard Sarah moan

"Daniel" when she opened her eyes

"I'm here it over"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't control it, it killed…"

"Shh, I know" she sat up and they both hugged. The Tok'ra, Jacob and Sam walked out of the room and gave them some privacy.

"Dad I want to show you what we brought back from Egypt"

"Ok, I'll see you guys in the gate room"

They nodded and left with the SF Sam and Jacob went into Daniel office where Sam showed him.

"Well Osiris has been busy all those years ago"

"Yes, she has from what Daniel was translating there was mention of a treasure"

"Treasure?" Jacob raised both eyebrows

"Yes, but it doesn't say where it is"

"Ok, need any help to go on goa'uld treasure hunt?" Sam smile

"Well you've got a phone call to make," she said smiling

"Yes, I have" they left to head to the gate room.

Sam went up to the control room while Jacob went into the gate room and spoke to the Tok'ra there, then he turned and nodded to Sam who started dialling the Tok'ra planet. Sam watch from the control room as the three Tok'ra left and the gate shut down.

"Sergeant, Selmac is expecting important message, call me when it arrives"

"Yes ma'am" then Sam turned and walked down the stair to where her father is.

"All we can do is wait"

"Well while we are waiting come with me, there is something I need to show you, you will get a laugh out of it"

"Ok" they went into Daniel office; Sam showed him what happen up at jack cabin. Jacob laugh when he saw jack fall into the lake.

"Sam that was good, seeing their faces"

"I know, watch" he saw Jack get out of the lake and he wasn't happy, Teal'c was smiling, Daniel was red in the face from laughing and so was Hammond.

"George was there?"

"Yep" they watch it till it stops.

"Sam thanks for showing that to me"

"I though you would get a laugh out of it"

"Is that his cabin?"

"Yes, and Teal'c said that there is no fish in it"

"Ah"

"But I've got an idea would you like to join me in some little fun?"

"What do you have in mind Sam"

"Well we can use the ship and it senses and catch us some bass and put them in his lake"

"Sam that is a good idea"

"Well Teal'c and the Colonel would be on their way back so why don't we. But we will need to get a few things first"

"Ok, I'll let George know that you want to show me the ship and where you got this ship from?"

"Ok, shall we"

They both left the office. Jacob went to see George while Sam went to get few things sorted out before leaving together in her car. They went to her place to get her fishing net and big bin and a bucket, putting it in her car. Then they headed to Peterson Air Force base where they parked her car on the runway next to the ship once it was uncloaked.

They got everything that needed out and into the ship. Sam did the driving since she knew where she was going. She cloaked the ship just before they took off. Few minutes later they were hovering above the lake. Jacob was in the driver seat using the sensors to find the fish for Sam, telling her to drop some of the bread bits in the lake which she did and had the net in the lake ready and waiting.

When two of the small bass showed up together, Sam scooped them up and pulled them in to the ship and carefully put them into the bin full of water, then she did it again till she got ten of them. She then temperature was rising so she added some ice cubes then left for the front and take over the driving and headed to Jacks cabin. When they arrived there, the truck wasn't there.

"Nice place" Jacob said.

Sam landed the ship where she landed it earlier and then walked over to the bin and picked it up while Jacob opened the side door and walked outside. Sam walk out and over to the dock and put the bin on the dock.

Then she took off her boots and socks and roll up her pant. Then sat on the edge of the dock with her legs dangling over the edge then she picked up the bin and put the whole thing in to the cool water. Sam them moved until she was on her stomach with one hand hanging onto the one of the handles as she watches the bass moved around and out of the bin.

When the last one was out, she pulls the bin up out of the water as she got up at the same time. Jacob was having a look around the place. Sam use a towel she brought with her to dry her arms and legs before putting her socks and boots on then dry the chilli bin.

When done she look over the lake and smiled then she saw one of the bass jumped out of the lake. Then she looked around and she now knows while every time they go off world he comments about trees, it reminds him of his cabin.

She picked up the towel and bin and headed back to the ship to put them away, then she looked for her dad while having a look around. When she found him. "Hey ready to go"

"Yep, now we know why he comments about trees all the time"

Sam smiled "Yes, we do dad"

They headed back to the ship and headed to the same place where she jumped out of the ship where it was all clear, so she could drop her things off and back into the ship again. Then they headed to where the ship came from and used the sensors to see if they could detect anything in the area. They picked up a hidden chamber behind the walls.

"Well, all we need to do is find the key to open it"

"I think we do have the key dad, it backs at the base"

"Ok let's go then"

They headed back to Peterson and parked the ship on the runway, before she got back in her car and headed back to the base. They arrived there thirty minutes later. First stop was the control room to see if there were any messages from the Tok'ra.

"Major Carter, General Hammond wants to see you and General Carter up in the briefing room"

"Thanks Sergeant"

"Major Dr Jackson said for me to tell you that Martouf and Anise from the Tok'ra are here"

"Thanks for letting me know, I'm glad Colonel O'Neill isn't here" Walter smiled.

"Yes, ma'am and she was asking after him when she arrived" Sam look at her father then back at Walter

"I'm definitely glad he's not here, come on dad we don't want to keep the general waiting"

"Sam you been around Jack to long" as they walked to the stairs

"I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing" Jacob laugh

"It a good thing Sam I like him and so does Selmac"

"You know the Colonel would say that is a scary thought" He laugh

"Yes, but don't tell him that"

"I won't dad your secret is safe with me"

They both laughed as they continued heading upstairs to the briefing room forgetting that Walter and two other technicians heard everything. They looked at each other and smiled, and Walter got on the grapevine phone. When they arrived, Daniel and Sarah were also there.

"I glad you two can make it"

"Sorry sir but we do have some good news" they both sat down

"Sir before we carry on, may I" Daniel asked, Hammond nodded.

"Sarah this Major Sam Carter and her father General Jacob Carter who's host to Selmac"

"Hello"

"Hi" Jacob said

"Hi, sorry about what I did to you"

"That ok, you weren't the only one fighting Osiris, he couldn't believe how strong you were for a woman" Sam blushed

"Don't worry Sam I've explained everything to her"

"Thanks Daniel"

"Shall we get down to business"

"Sir dad and I have found a hidden chamber behind the room where we encountered Osiris" Sam said

"The Osiris treasures?"

"Could be but there is only one way to find out. Sarah, I know this is a long shot"

"I know how to get in there, Osiris was going to get everything of his that he had hidden away and leave earth but there was an image of stasis jar. All I know is it's a bargaining chip to do with Ra, sorry I wish I can remember more" Sam turn to her father.

"Dad recall device"

"I don't know if it will help Sam, it will depend on how long Osiris was in you?" he looked at Sarah

"Three weeks and I'm willing to help get whatever information you need to help defeat the goa'uld"

"Dad we got a Hathor recall device here on the base"

"George"

"Do what you need to do people"

"Selmac" Lantash said Jacob turn his head and bow

"What is the council decision"

"They sent us to assist you and the Tau'ri on this"

"How much time have they given us?"

"As Much time as needed they were shock I think the word for it is when Malak passed you the message on Osiris living here on earth" Jacob nodded

"Well one thing before we leave the base, you two will need to wear BDU clothing, George"

"Already taken care of Jacob"

"Thanks, shall we get started, how long will it take before Teal'c and Jack arrived?" Sam got her cell phone out and called Jack

"Hi, sir, it Carter" Sam smiled

"Nice and dry sir? … sir what is your ETA…. Three hours… yes sir… we are going on a goa'uld treasure hunt" Sam giggled

"Yes sir, I'll try to stop my giggling… why I called sir was to find out how far away you are… at the briefing table… General Hammond, Daniel, Sarah gardener… I'll explain when you get here... yes sir, Anise… yes, she is" the she turned with a grin on her face.

"Sir Colonel want to know if he should be here or not?"

"Yes, he is needed on this mission"

"Got that sir… Martouf… and your favourite Tok'ra" she moved her phone, so Jacob could hear.

"Dad there sweet, you always save the best part to last Carter, see you when we get there, O'Neill out" then he hung up. Then Sam hung up. Jacob chuckled.

"Sam what did Jack say?" Sam grin

"Oh, I told him who was here, he groaned when I mention Anise and Martouf here"

"That Jack for you and Jacob?"

"Dad there, sweet, you always save the best part to last Carter" Daniel grin

"Until Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c arrived you are all dismiss, Jacob a word"

Jacob and Hammond stood up and went in to his office and closed the door. Sam and Daniel were looking through the glass into the office. They were talking, and Hammond was laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

7

"Well we might as well get started" Daniel said

They all got up and left together. Sam went to get the recall device from the safe and went into the room where the chair was in the middle of the room. Sarah sat down while Sam got everything set up.

"Sam" she was getting the screen set up while Martouf was putting the device in Sarah's temple

"Daniel"

"What do you think General Hammond laughing about?"

Sam smiled "Dad and I went fishing"

"Fishing for what?" he was confused

"Bass"

"What for?"

"Remember what Teal'c said"

"You didn't" she smiled

"Ten of them six females and four males"

"Jack better not find out"

"You better not tell him"

"No way and spoil the fun like what you did when you uncloaked the ship"

Sam giggled "Yeah, I showed dad the recording, he laughed and even Selmac through it was funny"

"I bet he did"

"Ok Sarah are you ready?"

"Yes"

"Ok now just relax and I'm going to ask some questions and this screen will display your memories, ok let's starts with the day you meet Daniel"

Then the screen came up and it showed young Sarah meeting Daniel at university

"Ok now the day Osiris went in to you what happened, remember think with your mind"

It showed Sarah picking up the jar and looking at it and notice the top could screw off, so she unscrewed it and investigated it, when Osiris came out of the jar and went straight into her they saw Sarah starting to shake.

"Ok Sarah now look at Daniel" she did that and relaxes

"It ok, calm down, you're doing good" he held on to her hand and gave it a light squeeze

"I'm sorry," she said with tear rolling down her cheek

"Hey everything is going to be ok"

"Sarah" she turned to look at Sam

"Now this part is going to be difficult but we going to try"

"Ok"

"No just relax like before" they all watched her relax

"With Osiris's memories, we would like to know how to open the secret chamber"

Sarah closed her eyes and the picture appeared, it showed Osiris in the hidden chamber surrounded with artefacts and other items, then walking out with a woman next to him, then he turned the key once and the doors close. Then he turned it again when the wall closed and then he removed the key, then the screen disappeared.

"Sarah you did good"

"I hope it will help"

"It will, thank you" Sam said then Jacob and Hammond showed up as Daniel removed the recall device from Sarah head

"We got it" Sam said

"Already, that great, so all we can do is wait for Jack and Teal'c to arrive"

"Yep"

"So now what?" then Janet walked in.

"Dr Janet Fraser, Sarah Gardener" Daniel said

"Hi how is Steven?"

"He's going to be ok"

"That's good news, thank you"

"Your welcome, if you will all excuse me I better go back to my patient" then she left.

"Well what can we do for now?"

"Go get some lunch" Sam said they all agreed and left.

Sam stayed behind to pack everything up and went to put them away before going to get lunch herself. Sam meets them in the mess hall few minutes later, they were sitting at one of the tables talking when she got her lunch and walked over to them and sat down next to her father.

"Sam is that what you eat for lunch?" Jacob asked

She had a ham salad sandwich, bowl fruit salad, blue jello and bottle of water

"Yes why?"

"You will never change," he said smiling, she just smiled at him

"Well you should see what Jack eat Jacob" Daniel said

"What does he eat?"

"Pumpkin pie, chocolate cake and red jello"

"Daniel we all know he got a sweet tooth" Sam said bitting into her sandwich. They all talk about what has been happening with the goa'uld.

"Sam, we had some of that soil tested from PYX 372, we pick up some unusual readings from it"

"What do you mean dad"

"The levels for sulphur, potassium, iron and carbon are off the scales and whatever you and Jack have got, well it a gift, a strong powerful gift Sam"

"Wow"

"There was one element we couldn't identify"

"You too, because there was one I couldn't identify as well perhaps it is to do with these powers Colonel and I have gotten"

"You know Sam you and Jack are like superman and woman without the flying and laser eyes thing" they all look at Daniel

"Now that would be cool, well the laser eyes thing" she said smiling

They talk about other thing for the next half-hour and then afterwards Daniel and Sarah went to see how Steven was while Hammond went to his office.

Sam and the Tok'ra went into her lab where she could show them some of the things that was brought back so far from off world while talking, until the phone rang.

"Carter"

"Sam It Steven he taken a turn for the worse"

"Ok Daniel we on our way" then she hung up and turned around

"Meet me in the infirmary, Daniel's friend Steven has taken a turn for the worse"

"Where you are going Sam?"

"Healing device" then she ran out of the room

"Let's go" they ran out of the room and headed to the infirmary.

Sam went and got the healing device and ran into the infirmary. When Steven went flatline. Janet tried to revive him and was just about to call it when Sam put the healing device on her hand

"Janet"

Janet and her staff stood aside, and Sam walked over and put the hand with the device over his body and it glowed and hummed. By that time three Tok'ra walk in and was shocked to see Sam using one hand and that the humming was getting louder and the crystal was getting brighter than ever before.

Then they all heard the beeping coming from the machines then healing device died down and stopped. Sam lowered her hand and stepped back so Janet could check on Steven when he opened his eyes.

"Who are you, where am I?" Daniel and Sarah step forward and he freaked out

"Keep her away from me"

"Steven"

"Daniel there is something wrong with Sarah, I saw her eyes glow and, and"

"Steven calm down and I'll tell you what happened to Sarah, everything"

"Daniel what is going on, where am I" He looked around wondering where he was. Daniel and Sarah sat down again. Sam stepped forward.

"Steven what we are about to tell you is under the 119C National Security Act"

"What, what's going on, who are you people?"

"Steven remember what Daniel said a few years ago about aliens who built the pyramids using them as landing sites?"

"Yeah, others through he was a nutcase?"

"He's not and what he said is true, the aliens are called the goa'uld, are a snake parasite who lives in the body like a human, I did have one in me until friends of these people removed it from me"

"What is this a joke"

"It's not a joke Steven you know a woman named Catherine Langford?"

"Yes"

"Well she is the one who introduced me to an alien device called a stargate"

"A stargate"

"Yes"

Daniel told him everything about the stargate, the goa'uld, everything. An hour later Steven was still in shock.

"Wow, can I see this stargate?" Daniel smile

"Sure, Janet?"

"Here you better put these clothes on" Janet put some clothes on the end of the bed

"Thanks" Janet removed all the wires and needles from him, then he got out of bed and stopped when Daniel and Sarah stood up.

"Steven"

"I was seriously injured and now" he was shock

"Healed"

"Yes, but how, who?"

"That would be me" Sam said

"You"

"We will let you get dress and tell you on the way to the gate room"

"Ok, thanks" they all moved away from the bed and Janet moved the curtain around to give him some privacy.

"Sam I couldn't believe what you did with one hand"

"Really"

"Yes, when we usually use it we use both hands to make it work"

"Perhaps it this new power she got" Daniel said

"Could be Daniel" Jacob said. Then Steven pulled the curtain back; he was wearing overalls and boots.

"Well ready"

"Let's go" they all walked out and headed to the gate room.

On the way to the gate room Sam told him about Jolinar and what happened to her and how she now got the ability to sense presence and able to use any goa'uld devices. Steven asked Sam lots of questions that she was able to answer them until the reached the gate room they walked in, both Steven and Sarah were shocked when they saw it for the first time

"Wow so this is the stargate?"

"Yep" Daniel said smiling

"It incredible"

"It is alright"

"How old do you think it is?" Sarah asked

"Thousands of years old"

"Wow can I have a closer look?" Steven asked

"Sure" Steven and Sarah walked up the ramp and touch it

"This is incredible"

"Yes, it is" they heard footsteps, and all turn around.

"Daniel, Sam"

"Catherine, Ernest" they all hug

"What are you two doing here?"

"I called them, and told them about Osiris and what we found, they asked if they could come and help us with the treasure hunt" Sam said

"You going to love it what we found so far it almost bigger than the stargate"

"We know Daniel she told us, and it been a long time since I went on to one" then Sarah and Steven showed up Daniel did the interdictions.

"We brought back some of Osiris things would you like to have a look at them?" Sam asked

"Lead the way Sam, by the way where is Jack and Teal'c?"

"They will be here soon, before they show up I got to show you two a video, it funny" Daniel said.

"Sure" they all went into Daniel office


	8. Chapter 8

8

"Wow Daniel you have been busy," Sarah said

"Yes, he has" Sam said

Daniel started the videotape and they all watched and laughed when Jack landed in the lake and what happened afterwards until it stopped.

"Does Jack know about the tape Daniel?"

"Nope"

"Ah" they moved over around Daniel's table where Sam and he showed the others what they brought back from the temple so far. They all talked while looking at the different artefacts.

"Colonel and Teal'c are here" Sam said,

"How do you know Sam?" Jacob ask,

"I can hear the Colonel whining, hoping to get out of the trip with General Hammond"

"You can hear them?"

"Yep and they are heading this way"

"Sam how long have you had this hearing power?"

"Since I woke up with it and I know the Colonel can hear us" she said smiling then they all heard Jack and Hammond talking.

"But sir please they don't need me"

"You're going Colonel and that is an order"

"Fine"

They all looked at the door when they walked in Jack eyes lit up when he saw Sam and he smiled at her which she did in return then he saw Catherine

"Catherine, what on earth are you doing here"

"Hello to you to Jack" they both hug

"Sam called us and we going to help on the treasure hunt"

"Well in that case this could be fun" he said grinning, Catherine laugh

"You will never change Jack"

"So, hello you are"

"Jack this is Steven and Sarah, she was the host to Osiris"

"Wow, you were Osiris?"

"Yes, and it wasn't pleasant experience"

"I know been there done that" He shakes their hands

"So, when do we leave" he rubbed his hands together

"There are SUVs waiting topside to take you to Peterson"

"Thank you, sir," Daniel said

"Shall we" they all left together

"Hi dad coming to join the treasure hunt"

Jacob chuckled "Yes Jack"

"Sweet, Hammond could have told me you were coming"

"And what, spoil the fun listening to you trying to get out of it" he laughed, and Jack groaned

"I suppose you heard what your daughter did?"

"Yes, I did, George told me" he said smiling, they all left together.

"One thing Jack you did catch a fish even if it was cloaked"

"Yes, well she can be sneaky sometimes"

"Just like her CO"

"Well she learned from the best" he said grinning

"Yes, she did"

A few minutes later they all were getting into the three SUV and headed to the Peterson airstrip. Teal'c, Martouf, Janet and Anise were in one truck. Daniel, Sarah, Steven and Catherine were in the second truck while Sam, Ernest, Jack and Jacob where in the last truck. Twenty minutes later, they all stopped in the middle of the runway and got out.

"Carter why did you stop?"

"Well sir if you carried on you would have hit the ship"

"What ship?" Sam pushed a button then the ship appeared

"Woo, that was close"

"This way" they followed Sam around the side of the ship where she pushed another button and the door opened. They all walked onto the ship and looked around. Sam walked up to the front while Daniel closed the door. They all heard the engines start up

"What's that noise?" Catherine asked

"Sam started up the engines" Daniel said they all looked around the ship. Jacob went up front to see where Sam is going.

"How long will it take us to get their Sam"

"Less than five minutes and the ship will be cloaked"

"Ok"

"Dad check out the computer records of what Osiris has been doing before he was put into the jar"

"Good idea" Jacob check to see what he was doing while Sam drive to the temple. When they arrived, and Sam landed the ship, left it cloaked.

"Anything interesting?"

"Yes, there talk here about Osiris, he was the son of Geb and Nut"

"Nut?"

"Yes"

"Wow anything else "

"Yeah Geb's son is Anubis, who is dead anyway"

"Wow talk about family tree"

"Yes, but Anubis's mother's name was Nephthys"

"So, it runs in the family"

"Yep and not just that Geb is her twin brother"

"You're joking?"

"Nope, come on let go and check out what Osiris left behind I'm sure Daniel will want to check this out later"

"Yes, I'm sure he would" they both got up and walk out back to where the others are.

"What happened" Jack ask,

"We're here come on"

Sam open the door and they all walked out and down into the temple. Daniel used the key to open the secret chamber

"Ok here goes nothing"

He turned it once and the wall opened partially, Sam gave him the nod and he turned it once more and the wall open all the way.

"This is it" Daniel turned a torch on and walked into the chamber.

He lighted a match and threw it into a bowl and fire came out of it. He walked around the room till there was fire everywhere; they were all shocked to see a gems, stones, necklaces, rings, statues and everything else.

"Wow" Jack said,

"There must be billions of dollars' worth of jewellery here," Catherine said

"Now what?"

"We'll take it back to the SGC with us"

"It will take hours to put it all into the ship"

"Well we might as well get started, I'll be back" Sam said with in blink of an eye she was back with a big bag, she opened it up and got the whole pile of other bags out

"Always come prepared"

"I've got to tape all of this" Daniel said

When they saw the wall with paintings and marks on them

"Ok shall we get started" they all started putting everything into bags and taking them into the next room. Hour later When Sam putting four bags in to the next room she heard the jeeps and she turned to Teal'c

"Teal'c go and use the ship I think we've got company. Find out how many and radio back to let me know"

"I'll go with him," Catherine said

"Ok" they both left as Sam went back into the chamber

"Colonel we better step it up we got company coming and don't know if it's friend or foe"

"Ok, Daniel finish with your taping?"

"Yes"

"Good now I want everyone in the next room" they all went into the next room

"Dad use this radio to keep in contact with Teal'c and Catherine" she passed him the radio

"Ok"

"Shall we sir" they ran into the next room to carry on packing everything up into bags moving them into the next room.

"Major Carter" they heard over the radio

"Teal'c it Jacob how many"

"Ten jeeps full of unfriendlies heading your way"

"How much time?"

"Fifteen minutes"

"Jacob there are rings on the ship we can start transporting the bags up" Daniel said

"Teal'c fly over to where are we are going to be ringing the bags up"

"I'm already overhead and waiting"

"Ok Anise, Martouf you two with the bags when ring up moved them out of the way, we will ring them up from this end"

The put bags on the middle of the rings with Anise and Martouf they were ring up since Jack got the device to activate the rings, once they were ring up. They moved the bags out of the way while the others put bags in the center of the ring ringed up.

When Jack and Sam were finished Jacob told them what was going on? They understood. In the next load up, they sent Ernest and Jack up. Sam started putting bags in the ring while Jack was taking them out of the ring while the others moved the bags out of the way.

Now within a short time, all the bags were up on the ship with everyone except for Sarah, Steven, Daniel, Janet and Sam. Sam put out the fires and closed the wall and the door just as the jeeps arrived'

"I want you guys to distract them much as you can"

"Ok Sam" they were looking at the walls when they walked in with guns they turn around and raised their hands

"Who are you"

"We are archaeologists"

"Americans"

"Yes"

"Come outside" they all walked outside and up to the jeeps.

Sam looked at each of the guns and tires of the jeeps.

"Do you know who this temple belonged to?"

"Osiris" Daniel said"

"No, me and your government will pay a big price to have you returned unharmed" he said smiling

"Tie them up, we will camp here tonight"

They were all tied up while the others made camp since it was getting dark. They brought oil for their fires and they all sat around eating, drinking while every now and then the leader looked over at them and smiled at them not knowing that Sam already broken her ropes.

When she times it, she got up and run to two jeeps and let their tires down and make a small hole in the radiator before returning. She did it in blink of an eye. They all gave them water during the night.

when she had a chance, she undid the others ropes and waited. she quickly removed the bullets from each of the guns with them not knowing what just happened. They knew it was hour before daylight.

"Daniel" Sam whisper when she woke him up

"It's time"

"What, ok" he woke the next one up till they were all awake.

"Ok, ready run to our jeep and make sure the handbrake is off and don't turn the light on, I'll going to push it far enough away before it is safe to start it up"

"Ok"

"Ready"

"Yep" Sam waited

"Now"

They all got up and ran to the jeep which was parked twenty feet away Daniel got in the driver's seat and took the handbrake off. Janet was next to him with Sarah and Steven in the back Sam pushed the jeep far away, they were lucky it was a full moon, so it was easy to see where they were going. When they were a mile away Sam jumped in the back

"Ok start it up and let's get out of here"

Daniel started it up and turned the lights on headed back into Cairo while Sam drank a bottle of water. When they arrived there, their plane was waiting for them after Sam called Hammond to let him know that they are all safe and on their way home.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Few hours later their plan touched down at Peterson Air Force base. When they all walked off Jack, Jacob, and Teal'c, Catherine and Ernest were waiting for them with smiles on their faces. Sam and Jacob hugged.

"How are you kiddo?"

"Good dad, how did it go with all the goodies?"

"Good, it took few hours to unload the ship, but it was great, George was shocked when the bags showed up"

"I bet he was" Daniel said

"George contacted the Egypt government about what happened to you guys after we saw what they did to you. They were sending the military out to get them since they been trying to catch the group for years because they've been stealing artefacts mainly gold and gemstones for years and selling them for money to buy weapons"

To the

Jacob laughed "I bet you all are, come on let's go"

Sam look at Jack and could see the relief look on his face, she gave him a smile that always melt his heart before walking over to the three SUVs and getting in. Ty all headed back to the SGC. When they arrived there. Janet, Sam, Daniel, Sarah and Steven all went and had a hot shower and freshened up. afterward Steven and Sarah were shown to the VIP quarters where their bags were.

After Jacob and the others contacted Hammond, Catherine ask to go to Chicago, so she could go to Steven and Sarah places, to collect some clothes since Daniel had asked her to and both Sarah and Steven had given her their apartment keys and addresses.

Since their apartments were next to a park they landed the ship. Jack went with Catherine to watch her six just in case somethings happened to her. When they returned Jack was carrying two bags when they got on the ship and they flew back to Peterson Air Force base.

Once they were all dressed they walked to the mess hall, so they could get something to eat and drink. When they walked through the doors with Daniel who was with them. They walked over and got some lunch and they walked over to where the joining tables were. All the others were already there eating their lunch and talking.

"Sam you must be hungry" Daniel said

When they saw what was on her tray. She had mince, lemon chicken, peas, carrots, beans, and corn, mash potato; four slices of pumpkin pie, four bowls of fruit salad, three slices of cake three blue jello, four bottles of water. The food on her plate was three times the amount Teal'c had and she was enjoying it.

"I've spoken to Hammond and if you Sarah and Steven wanted to you can join the stargate program since you both know all about it. Your knowledge of Egyptian history will be useful, just like Daniel here. I'm sure Daniel would love to have you guys here as well" Jack said

"Thank you but can we think about" Sarah asked

"Sure" They all talked while having their lunch.

Hour later Sam finished her lunch and sat back with a smile on her face. Jacob was watching her and couldn't believe how much she ate. Not long afterwards they all headed to the briefing room for the briefing so they all could tell the others what they did and how Sam and the others escape. They all finish just before 1900 hours for the night.

"I don't know about you guys, but I feel like steak" Jack said patting his stomach

"O'Malley's?" Sam said

"Yep who want to join me?"

"Dad want to go?"

"Sure, count me in"

"Me two" Sam said the others agree

"I'll have to pick up Cassie"

"Ok so say meet you guys there in an hour?"

They all agreed before leaving to go their separate ways. When they all left Jacob noticed something was wrong with George, so he stayed behind till the others were gone and closed the door

"Jacob is everything alright" Hammond was collecting up his notes

"You tell me George, you were quiet and seem to be lost in thought what it is?"

Hammond sat down in his chair, and Jacob sat down next to him. Hammond told Jacob about the phone calls and threats he'd gotten over the past week and thinking about quitting to he could protect his family. When he finishes telling his old friends about what was going on. Jacob was shocked that someone outside the SGC would do something like this.

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"No, just you"

"You know what will happen if you leave, you know that Jack, Sam and the other personnel would do anything to get you back even find out who's behinds these threats you know that"

"I know, but I'm going to see what happens over the next few weeks"

"Ok just remember there are people here you can trust"

"I know, thanks Jacob"

"Ok, I better get going, you sure you don't want to join us?"

"No, I've got SG team returning back in an hour"

"Ok, see you tomorrow"

They both stood up and Jacob walked out of the briefing room and headed to the locker room to change before going to Sam's lab where he knew she would be working. When he walked in there "Hey you're not ready"

Sam look up from her computer. "Sorry dad, just writing up my report"

"Finished?"

"Yep, meet you top side"

"Sure" Jacob headed to the elevators for the surface. When Sam was finished, she closed her laptop and other machines for the night before running to the locker room to change. She ran up the steps to level eleven where she put her hand on the scanner and walked over to the elevators leading to the surface. When they opened, she turned her head and smiled at her dad walk out. When he saw her, he shook his head and put his hand on the scanner before walking over to her.

"Working up an appetite?"

"Yep and working off lunch at the same time" she said smiling as the doors open and they stepped in and they closed.

"You and Jack seem to be close"

"Dad, he's my CO"

"Sam while you were still in Osiris temple he was worried about you the whole time, when we return back here, he just locked himself away, or he was in the gym punching the bag hard and fast. Now George had to order a new one. Jack was driving everyone nuts, I've never seen him like this before. When you step off the plane today, I look at him; I could see the relief on his face knowing that you are alive and ok"

"He would have been worried about all of us"

"Sam I've been watching you two every time I come here and Selmac even noticed that there is love between the two of you since she first met SG1. I know from what we've both seen that it's true, you love him don't you" he looked into Sam eyes and he could see his answer

"Sam is it only the rules standing in the way of your happiness"

"Dad you know my work is important"

"More important than being with the man you love"

"Dad" The doors opened

"Sam if there is a window of opportunity for you both, take it because you don't know when the next one will come around again"

Then he stepped out and headed to Sam's car, she followed him thinking about what he just said. Twenty minutes later they arrived outside of O'Malley's.

"It looks like we're the first ones here" Sam said they walk into the bar and sat down at one of the big tables when a waitress walked over to them, they order a drink before she left again.

"Dad how long can you say for?"

"A while until all the artefacts have been sorted, Daniel asked for some help translating so about a week or more"

"Ok it's good to have you around"

"Thanks"

"Daniel told me you play a mean game of pool"

"You heard about what happened here few months ago"

"Yes, so be careful this time"

"Yes dad" their drinks arrived, and Jack showed up and walk over to them with a grin on his face

"Sam, Dad"

"Jack"

"Sir" the waitress was still there

"I'll have a beer thanks"

"Yes sir" he sat down

"Sam since we are off duty, drop the sir"

"Ok Colonel" she said smiling, Jack rolled his eyes. Jacob watches them two teasing and flirting.

"If you two will excuse me I'm going to the ladies room" Sam got up and walk over to the ladies.

"Jack, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what it is?"

"Do you love Sam and don't give me the rules and CO crap" Jack was taken aback.

"I care about her"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes"

Jacob nodded "Good and I know that you will take care of her"

"Thanks"

"Just one piece of advice Jack, if there is a window of opportunity take it, because you don't know when it will come around again"

"Jacob what are you saying?"

"Jack if you and Sam decide to get married and you can't contact me, you got my blessing to marry her" Jack was shocked with what Jacob said

"Thanks, Dad. I think" Jacob chuckled

"You will be alright son"

Sam returned to their table. "Where the others?" she asked.

"Here they come now, better late than never"

The others found them and sat down around the table when the waitress showed up with Jack drink. Everyone ordered their drinks. They talked for a while before ordering their dinner. Everyone laughed when Sam orders three steaks, fries and salad. They talked, laughing and joking while enjoying their dinner. After dinner they ordered another round of drinks. Just after they got their drinks and paid.

Sam got up "I'm going to have some fun"

"Oh no" Daniel said as they saw her walk to a pool table

"Sam the pool shark is at it again," Daniel said getting up

"Where are you going Daniel?"

"Someone has got to watch Sam's six even though she doesn't need our help" he grabbed his coat and drink before walking over to the pool table

"Well we might as well join them" Jack said they all got up and walked over to the pool tables.

Jacob could see Sam watching the game, he knew she was thinking as she watched the game until the end.

"Who's next?" The Winner asked. The others there shook their heads.

"I'll give it a go" Sam said

"Ok it will cost you?"

"How much?"

"Hundred" his friends chuckled

"Done"

Sam pulled out five twenties and put them on the edge of the table, the guy racked and flip the coin, and he won the toss and broke, He sank one ball and missed on the second. When Sam took her turn she moved around the table like a pro sinking each of her balls until she sank the 8-ball and the white ball stopped. She gathered up her money and pocketed her winnings.

"Thanks for the game"

"Want another game and double it this time?"

"Two hundred, ok, you're on" Sam put the two hundred down, as did he.

"You can break this time," he said

"Ok" she said smiling

Once the balls were racked, Sam broke and sank two balls in first shot. She once again worked around the table, sinking all her balls. When finished, she pocketed the four hundred dollars. She smiled at Jack, who turned to eye the guy who was shock.

"Thanks for the game" she turned to the others

"Well I don't know about you guys, I'm going home, see you in the morning"

"Well we might as well call it a night" Jack said they walked outside where they congratulated Sam on winning both games.

"Well now you know where Carter got her nickname"

Jacob chuckled "Yes, she one hell of a player, where is she anyway?"

"She said she needed to go to the bathroom," Cassie said

"Oh well see you guys in the morning"

"Night Jacob"

"Nigh Jack"

Jacob got in the SUV with Teal'c, Steven and Sarah headed back to the base. The others said there good night before heading home.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Five minutes later Sam walked out and noticed everyone was gone. As she went to her car, she heard footsteps behind her.

So, she casually moved to unlock her car. She was prepared as she was grab from behind. The guy covered her mouth with his hand and placed the other around her waist. When he turned her around and she eyed the four guys with him.

"We are going to have some fun" He said as he dragged Sam behind the building, his mates following along. She pretended to be fighting them while feigning muffled screaming until they got around the back, where there were exterior lights.

"Shall, we have some fun guys" he removed his hand

"You guys picked on the wrong women" they laughed

"I'm Major in the USAF and I've got a lot of training, so let me go"

"Not until we have some fun first"

Two guys held onto her arms while to others tried to grab her legs. She kicked out with both feet, catching the two guys in the groin. The were incapacitated as they collapsed holding their crotches. She looked at the guy with the open shirt, grabbing a handful of chest hairs and pulled him off-balance. With him distracted, she turned and punched the other guy, hearing a crack.

"She broke my nose." He said as he tried to stem the blood flow, eyes watering.

The first guy tried to put her into a headlock, so Sam grabbed his wrist and bent it until he let go with a cry of pain. She pushed him against the two rising, sending them tumbling over each other.

"I warned you, but you wouldn't listen. Let's end this before one of you gets hurt."

"Get her"

They all went for Sam, trying to grab her. She decided to just end it, knocking them unconscious. When it was over, she called the cops and waited for their arrival.

"Did you make the call?"

"Yes, I'm Major Carter, USAF" she showed the officer her ID.

"Are you alright Major?"

"Yeah, not like these guys, and you might want security tape for evidence" she pointed to the two cameras

"Thanks, we will get them, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I warned them, and they didn't listen"

"I just need some information and a statement"

"Sure, I just need to make one call, I'll come down to the station"

"Sure" Sam got her phone out and called her father

"Hello"

"Dad can you meet me down at the police department"

"Sam what wrong" he was worried when she called

"I was attacked, dad at O'Malley's"

"What, are you ok?"

"A lot better than the guys who attacked me"

"Ok, we will meet you there"

"Ok, dad" they hung up

"We will take you down to the station"

"Thanks, I need to lock my car."

"Sure" they went to Sam's car, so she could lock it up. Whiles the area was cordoned off, the ambulance showed up.

A group of men walked out of the bar when they saw Sam talking to a cop. "Major are you ok, what happened?"

"I was attacked tonight"

"What I hope the guy didn't get away"

"Guys, there was five of them and well as you can see, they pissed the wrong woman off tonight" they saw someone being loaded in the back of the ambulance

"Gee Carter you're dangerous to be around if your pissed off"

"Thanks guys"

"We better go Major"

"Ok see you guys in the morning"

"Sure Carter" they saw her get into the cop car and was driven away

"I wonder if she called anyone"

"I'll call O'Neill one of you better call Hammond, so he can tell her father" the guys got their phone and started calling people.

"O'Neill"

"Jack is Dave Dixon, Carter was attacked to night at the back of O'Malley's"

"What is she ok?"

"Yeah little bit shaken up, she down at the cop shop, five guys attacked her Jack"

"Are you sure she ok?"

"Yes, lot better than the five guys who attacked her, she put them into hospital"

"Ok, I'm on my way there now"

"Jack, I suggest you stop off some place for a coffee and breathe mints"

"Thanks, I've already got breath mints in my truck, does Jacob know?"

"One of the guys is calling the SGC now"

"Ok thanks" he hung up

"General Carter hasn't arrived at the SGC, I've spoken to General Hammond, he going to call him now"

"Thanks, let's go home guys, there nothing more we can do tonight" they all left in their own cars and truck just as the news media showed up.

When Sam arrived at the police department they took her into one of the interview rooms to wait for her father to arrive.

Jack stopped off at coffee shop and got himself two cups of coffee before stopping at a gas station to fill up his truck When he arrived, Jacob had already arrived. "Jacob"

Jacob turn around. "Jack what are you doing here?"

"Dixon called and told me what happened"

"Sam called me"

"Ok let's go and see how she is doing" they both walked up to the front desk

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Colonel O'Neill and this is General Carter, Samantha Carter was brought in here after being attacked"

"Yes, she is, you must be her father?" he looked at Jacob

"Yes, I am"

"And you sir?"

"Close friend, I got a call that she was here"

"Ok, come on through"

"Thanks, any word on the guys that attack her?" the officer showed Jack and Jacob where Sam was

"They're still in the hospital, everyone here is shocked that one woman could defend herself against five marines, she must have had some training."

"What did you say, Marines?"

"Yes, according to their IDs that had on them" Jacob and Jack looked at each other in shock.

"I wonder where they are stationed" Jack said

"Who knows Jack"

"She's in here, I'll let the officer in charge know that you have arrived"

"Thanks"

He opened the door for them. Sam was sitting down waiting when she heard the door open, she looked up and relaxed when she saw Jacob and Jack there.

"Dad" she got up and walked over to him and gave him a hug

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yes, sir what are you doing here?"

"Dixon called and told me what happen, I didn't know you call Jacob here, how are you"

"I'm ok, thanks for coming" tears were falling down her cheeks

"Come here" she went into Jack arms and hugged him. He looked at Jacob while stroking her back.

"Feeling better"

"Yes thanks" she moved back and wiped tears away with her hand. Jack passed her his hanky, so she could wipe them away.

"Thanks"

"You know the whole base will know by morning about what you did tonight and I'm sure they don't want to piss you off" Sam giggled

"Thanks sir"

"Hey, I don't think the marines will want to fight you in hand to hand"

Sam looked confused.

"Sam what Jack is trying to say is the five guys you put in the hospital were marines"

Sam was shocked. "Marines?"

"Yes"

The door opened and they all turned to see the officer that brought Sam in and another guy in civvies.

"Major Carter, Detective Shannon"

"Detective, what's going on?" Jack asked

"You are sir?"

"Colonel Jack O'Neill USAF, I work with Major Carter and this is her father General Jacob Carter also USAF."

"Nice to meet you sirs, please take a seat" they all sat down with Jack and Jacob on each side of Sam.

"The reason I was called in was because I think it is the same men who has rape seven women in the past six months both here and in Denver" they were all shocked.

"What, why wasn't these attacks in the paper or on the news?" Sam asked

"Sorry, we're not sure what's going on there, I've had interviews with the media about this case and they choose not to show it"

"Well sorry isn't good enough in my books" Sam said angrily.

"Hey, calm down Sam, at least you stopped them, if it was them" Jack said

"We will know more by morning after DNA tests are done"

"Ok so now what?" jack said

"We would like to know what happened tonight for the records"

"Ok" he pushed the tape recorder

"Ok when you're ready"

Sam told them what happened from when she walked out of the bar until the cops arrived. When she finished telling them, she felt a bit better.

"Thank you for telling us Major"

"So, what happens now" she asked

"We've got the security tapes from the bar and I'm going to look at them. We wait for the DNA results to come in, we'll go from there"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome" he said smiling at her

"So, she can go home now" Jacob asked

"Yes, we got all the details that we needed, we will contact you in few days"

"Ok" they all stood up

"Come on Sam lets go home" Jack said

"What about my car"

"Jack can you take me to Sam car and I'll drive it home for her"

"Sure, come on, let's go" they all walked out Jack placed his hand on her back as they walk out. When they reached the outside, Jacob spoke to Teal'c before walking over to Jack truck where Jack and Sam were already in.

"I've told Teal'c that I'll be stay at Sam tonight"

"Ok"

He started his truck up and droves to O'Malley's, they were all quite lost in their own thoughts until Jack stopped his truck behind Sam car.

"Here dad" she passed him her car keys.

"Thanks, see you at home."

"Ok"

Jacob got out of the truck and walked towards Sam car, unlocking it before getting in. Jack left just after to head to Sam's place.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Jack look over at Sam when they came to the lights "Hey, are you sure you're ok?" she looked at him

"Yeah, I could have stopped them early at my car"

"Why didn't you?"

"Well I wanted to see where they were going to take me first and when they dragged me around the back of O'Malley's the security lights came on and when I saw the cameras, I knew it the only way to get proof of the attack. So, I let them attack me till it was time for me to get my own back, but I used bit too much strength and knocked them out"

Jack carried on driving. "Hey from what you said, you did good tonight, at least you didn't show your true strength, you could have killed them"

"I know, try telling the police that"

"True" Few minutes later Jack pulled up outside of Sam house.

"Come on let's get you in side"

"Ok, thanks"

They both got out and walked up the path to her house, Jack unlocked the door with his key that she gave him few years ago and they both walked in and turned the lights on.

"Will you be ok until Jacob gets here?"

"Yes, thanks for bringing me home"

"No problems"

He held on to her hand and gave it a light squeeze while they looked into each other's eyes, then he took a step forward and they both hugged like they did before. They stayed like that until they heard Jacob pulled up behind Jack's truck. They pulled apart and Jack cupped her face with both hands stroking her checks with his thumbs. "Remind me not to piss you off"

Sam smiled. "Thanks for that"

"Hey just remember I'll be here for you always"

"I know" then they heard the door open

"Well now that dad is here, I better go home, see you at work in the morning"

"Ok, thanks Jack"

"Anytime Sam" he smiled at her before removing his hands from her soft face.

"Hey is everything ok?" Jacob asked walking into the living room Jack turned around

"Yep, I'm going to head off now so see you two in the morning"

"Ok see you in the morning"

"Night Sam, Jacob"

"Night Jack" then he walked to the door and open it and walked out and turned around to see Sam there

"Sweet dreams Sam"

"What could I possibly dream about?"

"You, me up at me cabin fishing, swimming and whatever you heart desires" he said smiling and flicking his eyebrows at her that made her smile

"Thanks, see you in the morning"

"Yeasureyabetcha"

He said smiling then turned and walked down the path with a bounce in his step, hands in his pocket and whistling the Simpson tune. Sam watched him walk down to his truck and get in. After he started it up and he turn to look at her before he left to go home. Only then did she close the door and locking it, before turning and walking into the living room

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yes dad, I am"

"Well that's good, is the spare bed made up?"

"Yes, I made it up a couple of days ago"

"Ok then night Sam"

"Night dad" they both went to their rooms for the night.

Over the next three weeks Jacob and other Tok'ra were on earth helping to get all the gems and other goa'uld artefacts sorted out as well as help Daniel with the translating of the photos that he took inside the secret chamber.

Sarah and Steven talked about the new job offer while helping and reading some of Daniel mission reports to see what he been up to and what he has found. They were amazed with what he has done for himself, they decided to join the SGC to help Daniel find not just Atlantis but also learn more about the goa'uld and the threat out there which made Daniel happy.

Sam got the call from the detective about the marines, to let her know that they will live, and their DNA matches the other DNA from the other victims and would let her know when the court case was.

A month after returning to the SGC with the bags of Osiris treasure Jacob received a message from the Tok'ra regarding a meeting between Heru'ur and Apophis.

The council wanted to stop them at all cost. When they found out where the meeting was taking place, they knew they haven't got much time to stop it or even a plan to stop them besides planting a bomb on both ships. They also found out that there were several Tok'ra on both ships willing to give up their lives for the plan to work.

SG1 except for Teal'c who was on Chulak and Jacob went through the gate to the Tok'ra home world where they would be using one of their cargo ships and two naqadah bombs to blow up both ships. On their way to the planet in question, Sam was looking over the two bombs thinking that there should be another way to stop them. Then she walked up the front where Jacob was piloting the ship.

"Hey, is everything ok back there?"

"Yeah, Colonel and Daniel are resting"

"Ok, what about you Sam"

"I'm ok, you know the court case is next week"

"Yes, Jack told me"

She nodded, then brought up the computer screen and she looked over the mother ships blueprints, Jacob notices what she was looking at.

"Sam what are you thinking?"

"I've got an idea how we can destroy both Heru'ur and Apophis without the others being killed"

"Sam."

"Dad Jack and I can do it, you can ring us down to their ships and we can run down to the bridge kill the goa'uld take his hand devices and be back at the rings with in seconds. The Jaffa wouldn't know what happen or even wounder who did it"

"How would you kill them?"

"Shot between the eye balls, because that is where the head is on the goa'uld and brake it neck which it would also brake the symboite spine and just to make sure they don't used a sarcophagus. I'll drop a Grenada in the box or get it to a ship and fly out of their cloaked without them knowing about it till it was too late?"

"You know it might work Sam"

"How are the Tok'ra off with weapons?"

"Are you thinking of getting us some?"

"Well the staff weapons and stun grenades, we can have the zats since we only got enough for fifteen teams at the moment"

"I'm sure they would help Sam, thanks"

"How long before we arrived?"

"Two hours"

"Ok"

Sam was looking over the blue prints for an hour before getting up

"Would you like a drinks dad?"

"No thanks, I'm fine"

"Ok"

Sam walked out back to where the cooler is and got a bottle of water out, she turned to see Daniel lightly snoring which made her smile. Then look over to where Jack is to see him looking at her, so she got another bottle out and walked over to him and sat down as he sat up, she passed him the bottle before she opened hers up and take a mouthful.

"Thanks, how long before we reach the planet?"

"An hour"

"Ok"

"Sir I got an idea, I've already spoken to dad about it and he agreed with me"

"What you plan Carter?"

"Well you know that we both can run and moved fast than anything in this galaxy"

"Yes"

"Well I went over the blue prints and we can be ring onto the mother ship and run all the way to the bridge brake to goa'uld neck which it will of cause might break the symboite spin in half. But to make sure we put a bullet between the eyes where the symboite head it, then run out and head to where the sarcophagus is and moved it to one of tel'tac. Then clock the ship and get out of there before they realize that the goa'uld is dead and they could do something about it"

"But won't they hear the gun shot"

"Yes, but we will be long gone before they realise what has happen"

"Ok one question, who kills which goa'uld?"

"Well if Heru'ur showed up first, we can do it together, you kill the goa'uld while I'll get the sarcophagus and weapons meet in the tel'tac and we both leave together"

"Ok that sounds like a plain to get rid of one snake head, what about Apophis?"

"Well we can use the ship and enter the cargo bay and put it down some place, and we do the Sam e thing before they realise what'd going on"

"Ok sounds like a plan, but how do we get to the bridge and back again?" Sam smiled

"I study the mother ship blue prints"

"Ah, ok, you will have to show me them, later"

"Yes sir" they were quiet for a few minutes

"Carter has Jacob spoken to you about us" Sam turn her head and look at him

"Yes, Why?"

"Well I've notice in the past month Hammond and he have been talking behind closed doors, I've spoken to Davis and he didn't know what going on"

"Well perhaps some thing has happened in the family, I don't know, but what has it got to do with us?"

"Well your father gave me his blessings few weeks ago" Sam was shock

"Blessing as in marriage?"

"Yeah, even I was in shock, he said to me that when there is a window of opportunity, take it because you might not have another chance again in a long time"

"That what he said to me, what is he playing at?"

"He knows how we feel about each other, and he did ask me if I love you and I said yes"

"He asked me the Same question and I also said yes" Jack moved and held on to her hand while still looking at her.

"When this mission is over, how would you like to come over to my place for dinner one night?" Sam smile

"I would like that, thanks" he smiled

"Sweet, so your dad trying to play match maker?" Sam giggled

"Yeah, but is it dad or Selmac?"

"Well bet on the snake after all she had more Esperance than dad in the match making department" Sam laugh which cause Daniel to wake up

"What, are we there yet?" they turn to see Daniel sitting up

"Hey, that my line and not for another half an hour"

"Oh ok" he yawned as he got up from the floor and stretch then he walked over to where the toilets are leaving them alone fore couple of minutes

"Well we might as well head up front and you can show me the blue prints"

They both got up and walk up front. Jack sat down with Sam leaning over him to bring up the blue prints. They both talk about what they are going to do when Daniel walked in. He heard and could see the blue prints himself, then step over to where Jacob is.

"Are they going ring down on a mother ship?" Daniel asked

"Yes, we are Daniel, Carter and I are going to take care of the two snakehead, goa'uld ourselves and bring back whatever we can with us"

"Oh, ok" then Jack turn back and carry on talking with Sam about their plans

"Don't worry Daniel they can handle it"

"I know"


	12. Chapter 12

12

Few minutes later, they came out of hypo space and the ship clock strait away.

"We'll all we can do is wait" then a ship came out of hypo space "that is Apophis ship" Jacob said

"Ok it showtime, ready Carter"

"Yes sir"

As she put an earpiece in her ear and walks over to the rings as Jacob fly over where the rings are on the ship then gave Daniel the nod, then he turned to Jack and Sam

"Good luck"

"Thanks"

Then he pushed the buttons and they were ring down onto Apophis ship, there was no guards on near the rings.

"Good luck Sam" she smiled

"You too, Jack" she gives him a kiss before running off.

Jack heard the Jaffa heading towards him, so he ran to the bridge while Sam was running to where the goa'uld Armory is and carry two cases of stun Grenada to the cargo bay where the cargo ships are. She put the cases in there then ran back for more, then she got all the staff weapons and zats next.

Jack went to get the sarcophagus, when he ran into the room and stops when there was no one else in there. He then ran to the throne room where he knocked the two guards out before they realise what has happened to them, then grab the zats and staff weapons they had.

Then he grabbed all the goa'uld devices there was including two healing devices put then in to a sheet he ripped down and wrap them up. Before running out of the room and went to where the sarcophagus is and wheel it out of the room and ran fast as he can to the cargo bay is.

When he arrived there, he didn't know which ship Sam was using till Sam stuck her head out of one of them and smile. When he saw her, he pushed the sarcophagus into the back of the ship where there were double doors which Sam open for him, once in they were closed.

"Wow you been busy" when he saw containers every where

"Yep, you take care of Apophis while I'm going to have some fun with the other ships here and I'll have the engines warm up and ready for when you return"

"Ok" he ran out of the ship and headed to the bridge.

Sam ran to all the other Cargo ships and removed half the crystals frost them and returned to the main ship then she ran over to where the main controls are and removed a crystal from the panel so that the bridge had no control on the cargo doors.

Then ran back to the cargo ship and power up the engines. Jack ran till he reached the bridge, he stood behind Apophis and quickly twisted his neck till it snap then ran around to the front pointing his 9mil at his forehead and fire it with one hand.

And take the hand device off his hand with the other and then left SG1 badges on Apophis lap before running out of the room and headed to the cargo hole. Where Sam just opened the doors when he ran onto the ship and stop to close the door and walk up front

"Let's go" Sam clock the ship and they left the mother ship.

When the ones that was on the bridge heard the shot, they look around to see where it was coming from when they notice Apophis head went down to his chest and was leaning ford and fallen onto the floor. They were all shock and wonder what had happened till one of the women pick up SG1 badge.

"Quickly picked him up and put him into the sarcophagus so he can heal before Heru'ur comes"

One of Jaffa said the women pass the badge to the Jaffa and smile for couple of seconds to the other Jaffa who is a Tok'ra. When he saw the badge, they both knew that it was SG1 doing and is please that Apophis is now dead. One off the Jaffa pick him up and quickly ran down the hall to where the sarcophagus is only to see two Jaffa were knock out and no sarcophagus.

He put the body down and ran back to the bridge with the women stayed with the body. Jack and Sam flew away from the ship and close the doors soon as they were away from the mother ship. The Tok'ra notice that someone open the doors then close then few seconds later, then he turned around

"The sarcophagus is gone"

"What get all Jaffa's together and search the ship, it got to be here finding it, Heru'ur will be here soon"

Then the Jaffa turned and ran out of the room while the Tok'ra turned and check the controls. He and his symboite are pleased that Apophis is dead and think that SG1 took the sarcophagus and a cargo ship with it aboard, they are please that there is one goa'uld lest to worry about. Jack and Sam flew over to where Jacob and Daniel might be

"Dad, Daniel can you hear me"

"Yes, we read you Sam, where are you"

"I'll turn the beacon on"

"Ok we will do the Same Sam" they turn their radio beacons on and used the ship computer to find them when they both saw how close they were, they both smiled.

"Any closer Sam you would have hit us"

"Thanks Daniel, Dad we need to transport a lot of these containers to you ship, we ran out of room in here"

"How are we going to do that"

"Follow me" Jacob followed Sam out of the minefield to a safe distance.

"Ok dad, we are going to ring containers into space, so you can ring them up, we will do it till Heru'ur gets here"

"Ok Sam"

Jack put four containers in the middle off the rings then ring them in to space then Sam move out of the way, so Daniel could ring them up. While Jacob and Daniel were moving over to where the containers are and beaming them up Jack was moving the next lot in the middle of the rings, there was three containers and the sheet full of goa'uld devices. They were able to beam over all the containers of stun grenades and staff weapons when Heru'ur showed up.

"Ok it showtime Sam"

"Dad follow us and stay close, we are going onto Heru'ur mother"

"Sam what are you doing?"

"Trust me dad"

"Sir can you take over the driving, when we land I'll have to run out and over to the controls and disable the door controls from the bridge"

"Ok"

They swap places then they headed to Heru'ur mother ship, when they were close enough Sam push the button for the doors to open, when they open far enough they heard in then Jacob followed them in just as the doors started to close. The both turn the ships around and landed.

Sam open the door and ran over to where the control panel is and removed the crystal then ran back to the ship just as twelve Jaffa showed up to find out what was going on. Heru'ur first prime detected someone was opening the outdoors in the cargo bay so he sent some Jaffa down to check it out.

Sam went to the controls up front and she made the doors open, then close again, when the Jaffa saw this, they waited, and then Sam did it again few minutes later.

When the Jaffa relies that it must be a malfunction, one went to a control panel, when he opened it, Sam ran out and over to the panel and brake one of the crystals. So, the Jaffa thinks that it was a broken crystal that was causing the problem soon as he opened a panel, then she ran back to the cargo ship and waited. Then they left after replacing the crystal and thinking everything was ok. They waited for few minutes

"Ok dad uncloaked your ship and open the back doors"

"Ok Sam" they both uncloak their ships and the back doors were open. Jack and Sam moved most of the things over to Jacob ship including the sarcophagus. When done, they both had a drink.

"We will be right back, Daniel go over to the other ship and keep your radio on, we will click twice to let you know that you got company, so you can cloak the ship" Sam said

"Ok Sam, good luck" they both ran out together.

They did what they did on Apophis ship. When Sam was heading back for more weapons when she heard a scream, so she stopped and listen, then she went to find out if it was a Tok'ra that was begin tortured.

When she reached the cellblock and there were no guards about she walked quietly up to the cell and look in. she was shock to Teal'c hanging from the chains and she saw all the devices. So, she ran in and stood behind the guy, so she had a better look at Teal'c and knew she had to do something, he was just about to use the pain stick on him when Sam tap on the guy shoulder. He turned around and was shocking to see a woman standing in front of him

"Hi, I'm Major Carter, I'm taking Teal'c with me and you can't stop me" he went to pock Sam with the pain stick, but she grabbed it out of her hands

"Now, now, it not far that you have the pain stick and I have none" so he went to raise his hand when he notices the hand device is missing

"You shell pay for that" he said angry

"Looking for this" she raised her hand and he went flying across the room. Then she steps in front of Teal'c

"Teal'c Can you hear me"

"Major Carter" he said weakly as he opened his eyes

"Yes, come on let's get you out of here" then she got on her radio

"Colonel"

"Carter, what is it"

"Can you make it down to the cell block, we are bringing, an extra passenger home with us and dad, get bottle of water out and healing device"

"Sam who is it?" then Jack showed up

"Shit Teal'c are you ok buddy, hang on we will get you home, Carter while couldn't you bring him yourself?"

"Dad it Teal'c, he is in bad shape"

"Teal'c I through he was on Chulak?"

"You and me both dad"

"Carter"

"Sir look behind you" Jack turn around and saw all the devices

"Holy craps" then he turns to help Sam get Teal'c down from the chains then Sam carry the goa'uld over and Jack help her put him in the chains.

"Thanks, can you carry Teal'c while I'll gather up all of these"

"Sure" Jack lifted Teal'c in fire men lift and ran out of the room.

Sam gather up all the devices and put them into two boxes then she had an idea, she got her felt tip pen out and put earth point of origin on the guy forehead before picking up the boxes and ran out of the room. When Jack arrived in Jacob cargo ship, he lay him down on the ground and Jacob crouch down next to Teal'c and used the healing device.

Jack ran out and headed to the bridge and brake Heru'ur neck as well shot him between the eyes and removed the hand device from him and drop the SG1 badge on the goa'uld lap before running out of the room before the Jaffa relies what just happen.

When Jack return to the ship Daniel was looking after Teal'c when Sam and Jacob started the engines and headed to the opening doors and when through them before they close and then they were shock with Apophis fleet uncloak them selves

"What the hell, that's impossible"

"Apparently not" Sam said, then she turned the communications on and heard the Jaffa talking

They were going to fire a pond one another, when Sam cut in and have them both on screen

"Carter what are you doing"

"Who are you"

"I think you know who we are, we did leave out calling card behind"

"Sg1, you major Carter and Colonel O'Neill"

"Yes, don't bother to try to find us and both Apophis and Heru'ur are dead even if you do put them in a sarcophagus it won't heal them cause of the symboite poison that was on the tip of each bullet when it hit the symboite. Would turn the symboite to slime within half an hour. So, there was nothing you can do, and you are all free go home to your families and spread the word that SG1 have killed two more false gods in the name of peace and freedom for all Jaffa and Tok'ra, the choice is your"

Then she turns the screens off but still listen in to the conversation for few more minutes. Jacob, Teal'c and Daniel also listen in, they all relax when both sides agrees that there will be no more bloodshed and relies how powerful SG1 is then they all moved out of the mind field before jumping into hypo space

"Sam lets go home"

"Ok, dad, see you on Tok'ra planet, how Teal'c"

"I am well Major Carter, thank you for rescuing me"

"Hey, Teal'c, good to hear your voice, we will talk soon ok big guy"

"Indeed"

Then both ships jump in to hypo space and headed back to the Tok'ra planet. When they arrived back there three hours later, the council had already received word about what has happen and that the two goa'uld bodies were thrown in an opening wormhole. And the entire Jaffa decided to go home to their families and join the rebellion and help free Jaffa' brothers and sisters.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Where did every one go, don't you readers like this story. Feed back reviews makes me happy :'(**

13

They were pleased with the news, they were with the Tok'ra for an hour before going home. Since it was late, the briefing was the next morning, so after their post ops and shower, they went their separate ways for the night. When Sam reached her car, Jack was they're waiting for her.

"Sir is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Carter remember that talk we had before about dinner?"

"Yes"

"Well would you like too tonight or wait until another time" Sam smile

"Well that depends on where we are going and how much you want to spend cause that running around today, well I work up an appetite"

"I know what you mean Sam, so would you like to go out and are you fine the way you are"

"Are you sure?" Jack smiled

"Yes, so"

"Want me to follow you?"

"Well why don't we go to your place and I can take you out from there"

"Ok it a date, see you at my place then"

"Ok, I have to fill up first"

"Ok"

"Sweet"

he walked over to his truck with a little bounce in his step. Sam got in her car and went home and waited for Jack. When she got home she quickly waters her plants did some dusting and vacuuming and changes the sheets on the bed. She just made it when the power went out

"Great" she started to see in the dark like she got night vision goggles on, but it was red.

"Wow" she went to het a touch and her cell phone is and called Jack

"O'Neill"

"Sir, it Carter, where are you?"

"I'm five minutes away, is there power where you are?"

"No, what the hell, hang on a minute sir" she got her step ladder out and walked over to her smoke alarm and open it up.

"Carter are you there"

"Yes sir, everything is fine I just remember I need a new battery for my smoke alarm"

"Ok will I'll be there in couple of minutes"

"Ok sir"

she hung up and putting the alarm on her island bench she went to her bedroom and made it look like the battery went dead. When she looks around she sees red like with night vision goggles but there was like blue heat coming from the top of the light bulb from the ceiling.

So, she pretends that she couldn't see and works her way to the bathroom and went to the toilet and washes her hands and she finds another object turning blue. she works her way back to the kitchen looking around to see five more blue objects hidden around her home.

the lights came back on, she blinks a couple of times, she heard Jack's truck pulled up, so she grabs her phone, keys and wallet before walking outside, turning some lights off when Jack greeted her halfway up the path.

"Carter when the lights went out did you, you know see red?"

"Yep, let's talk, but not here"

"Ok let's go" they walk back to his truck and got in and Jack starts driving.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to 'Champps Americana' for dinner, if that is ok with you?"

"Sounds good to me"

They were quiet until they arrived and walked into the place and went to the bar and Jack got them both drinks before walking over to one of the tables and sat down when a waitress walks over to them. They look over the menu and order what they wanted before she walked away with their order.

"Sam what going on when you called and said you forgot that you needed a new battery for your smoke alarm which I know you had it replace three months ago, so what gives?"

"Sir, my house is bug, when everything was red, I was amazed until I saw blue coming from my smoke alarm, so I went to check it out and I found a hidden camera in there"

"What someone spying on you?"

"Could be sir, there are ones in the bathroom, bedroom, kitchen, dining room three in the living room alone and also hidden microphones" Jack got his cell phone out and called the SGC

"This is Colonel O'Neill I need to speak to General Hammond"

"Yes sir"

"Hammond"

"Sir, it O'Neill, someone got Carter's place bugged"

"Colonel"

"I'm with Carter now, she found both listening devices and cameras in her house tonight, do you know anything about it sir?"

"No, I do not, and I'll get to the bottom on it"

"Yes sir" they both hung up.

"He going to find out what's going on"

"Ok, so how are you feeling"

"Hungry that last mission sure made me hungry"

"Same here, I was thinking about what dad said you know about us and marriage"

"I was thinking the same, if and when the there is an opportunity would you do it, I mean marry me?"

"Only if you propose," she said smiling taking a sip of her drink while looking at him

"If and when I do we might not have much time"

"I know, that is why when I get a chance I'm going shopping for a wedding dress"

"Ok, you know whatever you wear Sam you will always look beautiful to me" she smiles

"Thanks"

"So, say where had five days of window of opportunity where would get married if we can't fly to Vegas?"

"Well how about we both do some checking out together"

"Ok" their first course arrived.

They both talk for the next five hours during dinner, laughing and joking, having a wonderful time together, getting to know one another as Jack and Sam, not Colonel and Major. They both talk about their childhood when they were growing up, Sam's mother and Charlie's death, the stargate program, why they join the USAF, things like that. Jack looked at his watch

"Wow, it after twelve, we better head home"

"Yeah we got a briefing in the morning"

They left ten minutes later after Jack paid for their dinner. When they arrived at Sam's house Jack gave her a kiss goodnight in the doorway.

"See you in the morning Sam"

"Ok, night Jack" he walked down to his truck and headed on home.

Sam walked in and closed the door and locking it before going to bed herself. After she turn the lights off in her bed room she closed her eyes for a minute and opens them.

Everything was red, she looks up at the light on the roof, there was no blue where there was before she went out, so she got up and walk around her house and found where there was the blue power reading before, now there was none she picks up her phone and called Jack

"Sam is everything ok?"

"No, they been here Jack the cameras and listening devices are gone, they must have known that I found them"

"Ok we will talk to Hammond in the morning"

"Ok, night Jack"

"Night Sam"

She hung up her phone and turn around when she saw two devices, so she went into the hallway and turn around and ran in and grab the devices and hid them in her Jacket pocket until morning. she went to bed with a smile on her face relieved that they must have forgotten two.

The next morning when Jack showed up at the SGC Sam was waiting for him

"Major"

"Jack, it seems whoever they were left in a hurry?"

She pulled out the two devices and showed him, one was the camera and the other listening device

"Don't worry, they're not working I disconnected them"

"Good, let go and see Hammond, but didn't you say that that they were gone?"

"Yes, until I turn around when I spotted two of them and here they are"

"Ok let's go"

They walk towards the elevators after signing in and headed down to Hammond's office, when they arrived, Kinsey was there.

"Colonel, Major please come in and close the door. They walked in and close the door.

"Senator Kinsey is here because he wants some proof about your house being bugged Major Carter"

"How did you find out about this Kinsey?" Jack asked

"I've got contacts and they let me know what's going on here, so Major any evidence" Sam pulled out the two devices

"It seems whoever they are left in a hurry last night, sir" she passes two devices to Hammond, he looks at them

"Was there any more major?"

"Just those two oh and someone put my smoke detector back up on the ceiling when it was sitting on my kitchen island when I left to go out last night" she said

"Is the you got, just those two devices?"

"Carter's place wasn't the only place bug sir" Jack said

Pulling out a plastic bag full of both camera and listening devices and passed them to Hammond he looks at them and the ones Sam passed him

"They are the same"

"So, whoever they are must be watching both Carter and me and I wonder why?"

"Senator you knew about this didn't you?"

Hammond said looking at the man across from him when he watches his reaction when Jack pulled out the bag of the devices, like he already knew Jack's and Sam's places were bugged and who was behind it

"I'm not saying" Jack steps in front of Kinsey and bends over putting both hands on the arms of the chairs looking at Kinsey.

"You know don't you, you know who behind this, well you can go and warn you pals that if I find out that Carter's house or mine is got bugs in it and I find out that you knew about it. There will be no place on Earth you can hide from me and that is the same for the SGC personal cause I'm going to make sure that you are on top of my list, got it"

"Are you threatening me?" Jack just gave him a grin before standing up. And step back to where he was before.

"Sir permission to leave so Carter and I can go and get changed before the briefing"

"Granted, dismiss"

"Thank you, sir, come on Carter, I'm hungry" Jack open the door and let Sam walk out first

"Did you go for a run this morning sir"

"Yep, you?"

"Yes, I ran down to the gym and work out there before running back home"

"Ok" they both heard

"Are you going to let him get away with this?"

"Get away with what senator, now if you don't mind I've got a base to run, good day"


	14. Chapter 14

14

Jack and Sam got change into their BDUs and went to get some breakfast. They both had oatmeal, pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, sausages, hash brown, toast, orange juice and coffee for their breakfast. After they both loaded up their trays they walked over and sat across from Teal'c

"Morning Teal'c" they both said

"Morning Major Carter, O'Neill" he raised his brown eyes when he saw their tray.

Daniel walked in and got his breakfast before joining the rest of his friends and teammates. When he sat down he was shocked to see how much was on their trays

"Morning, you guys must be hungry"

"Morning, yep" they talk while having breakfast.

Jack and Sam told both Daniel and Teal'c their new ability and what happened last night. They were shock that the air force would do that to them but when they mention Kinsey name and think that another group is behind it.

After breakfast they headed to the briefing room for the morning briefing about the mission they went on. Hour later after they told Hammond quick version of what they did and found out what happened to Teal'c. When they finish, he dismissed them for the rest of the day. Just before lunch Sam was working in her lab when Jack walked in

"Hey, it almost lunch time want to grab something to eat?"

"Sure, let me finish this"

"Ok"

Jack watch her put the device back together and turned her computer off before they both left for lunch. When they walk into the mess hall Teal'c and Daniel were at a table talking while having lunch. When they got their lunch, they went and sat down with Daniel and Teal'c

"Hi guys" Jack said

"Hi Jack, Sam"

"What were you two talking about?"

"SG3 and four return back off world after finding some ruins, I've just seen the photos, it from the ancients"

"Ok, have any of you notice the way Hammond was acting this morning like he wasn't listening to the briefing this morning" Jack said

"Yeah it not like him" Daniel said

"Something must be going on cause he and dad have been talking behind closed doors for about three weeks" Sam said

"Perhaps I should go and talk to him" Jack said

"Good luck sir"

"Thanks" they talk while having their lunch.

Half an hour later Jack walked down to Hammond office and knocks on the door and walk in. Hammond didn't hear Jack knock or even walked in and closing the door. He sat down and look at him, he could see that he was millions of miles away until he came of his through when he heard Jack voice

"Sir are you ok?" Hammond blinks few times and looked over and noticed the door was close

"Colonel is there something I can do for you?"

"I was going to ask you the same question sir"

"Sorry just got a lot on my mind?" Jack raised an eyebrow knowing something wasn't right.

"Sir what's going on"

"It's noting for you to worry about, so your dismissed"

"Ok if you say so sir"

Jack got up and walked out the door and headed to Sam's lab, when he got there, he closes the door when she looks up

"Sir"

"Something is wrong Sam, I just spoken to Hammond, I knock, walk in. Closed the door and sat down and look at him for half an hour he didn't even know I was there, I ask him what was going on, he said that he got a lot on his mind"

"That doesn't sound like him, last time he was like this was just before his wife passed away"

"You don't think he is dying?"

"I don't know, we can do is be there for him" her cell phone rings

"Carter"

"Major Carter its Detective Shannon from Denver police department"

"Hi, what can I do for you Detective?" Jack look at her as she spoke on the phone.

"I've Just called to let you know that the trial begins on the third of next month"

"That in two weeks"

"Yes, do you think you can get the time off for the court case?"

"Yes, my commanding officer already knows about what happened"

"Ok, they trial will be in Colorado Springs"

"Thanks for telling me this"

"Ok, is there any chance for us to get together before the trial so I can go over few details of the case and have you contacted your lawyer about this case?"

"Yes, I have and waiting to hear from you"

"What is your lawyers name?"

"Commander Michael Thomas from Judge Advocate General in Washington"

"Ok I've got their number, I'll give him a call"

"You do that, if you well excuse me I better get back to work, thanks for letting me know the court case date"

"Sure, by the do you have a brother named Mark in San Diego?"

"Yes, why do you ask" Sam frond

"Well the Mark I know, he said that his sister and father are in the USAF and that she is stationed at Colorado Springs"

"Really"

"Yes, I've known Mark since collage, he married to Mary Ann and have four kids, three boys and a girl" Sam was shocked at what he said.

"Yes, that's them"

"Well you brother wanted me to meet you"

"Ah, I better go My CO just walk in, thanks for the court date" she hung up and put her phone on the counter

"That was spooky"

"Sam"

"He knows Mark and it seems my brother trying to play matchmaker"

"Oh"

"Jack, Detective Shannon is married"

"How do you know?"

"Tan hand except for the white band left on his ring finger on his left hand"

"Ah, so when the court date?"

"Third of next month"

"Ok, so your brother tries to play matchmaker with a married cop?"

"Yes, it sounds like it"

"Well I'll leave you to play with your doohickies"

"Ok, have you done your report yet?"

"No"

"Well here is a spare computer, you can do it here if you like and at least it is done"

"Thanks Sam"

She passed him her spare computer, so he could work on his report while Sam carries on working on the device.

A week later SG1 was off world. They detected Naqadah, so they went to check it out, only to return from being under fire from patrol of Jaffa. Daniel and Teal'c ran back to the stargate while Jack and Sam knock them out and take their zats and staff weapons with them and they also found out that they serve Cronus.

So, they ran to the gate where Daniel and Teal'c were pinned down by more Jaffa, so Jack and Sam took them out as well, they reach the DHD and Sam dials Earth while Jack collected the other Jaffa staff weapons and zats. When the wormhole was forming more Jaffa showed up and started firing.

"Teal'c, Daniel take the zats, we will cover your six, now go"

Jack and Sam started firing while Daniel and Teal'c grabbed the zats that they can and ran. Jack gave hand signals; which Sam understood Jack ran to where the Jaffa were and knock them out and grab their zats and staff weapons.

While Sam grab the staff weapon and throw it through the gate but not too hard, so they could land on the ramp, she did it as quickly as possible Jack return with more of them after Sam throw the last two through the gate. she helps Jack with the ones in his hands.

"Come on let's go home, I hope there is pie in the mess hall"

"I'm sure there is sir"

They quickly walk up the steps and were just about to walk through when more Jaffa, have showed up and fire at them just as they step through. When they reach the other side

"Close the iris"

Jack called out, staff weapon fire came through and hit Jack in the back as the iris shut.

"AHHH" Jack scream as he drops the staff weapons and collapsed on the ground

"Medical team to the gate room, medical team to the gate room" was called over the PA system Sam drops the zats and crouched down next to Jack

"Take it easy sir" Sam rolled him on to his stomach, so she looks at the burn. She was shock, and Janet and her team came running in and up the ramp

"Sam move" she saw what has happening

"What the hell"


	15. Chapter 15

15

Hammond walk up and saw it himself and so was the rest of the medical team, Daniel and Teal'c they watch Jack back healing by itself Jack rolled onto his back

"What"

"Sir, your back, it healed by itself"

"Wow cool"

"I want to know what going on and what caused this" he walks away

"What wrong with the General?" Janet asked

"Talk about it later, let's go and face you needles doc" Jack said

They stood up and walk down the ramp while the airmen pick up the zats and staff weapons. While in the infirmary Sam was telling Janet about what was going on with Hammond?

Hour later SG1 was in the briefing room, they notice Hammond was looking out the widow, they waited for him to talk. He turned around and look at each of them and took a deep breath and told them they he was retiring which they were shock and made up excuses the reason whys, but they weren't buy it. After the briefing they found out that there is a General bureau taking his place the next day before he walks into his office and closing the door.

"Something is deftly wrong," Daniel said

"I know, but there is nothing we can do for now" Sam said as they left the briefing room Sam went to the control room when Walter was just about to send information to the Tok'ra.

"Sergeant when you send the information, can you also send a message to my dad"

"Major you know it not aloud" Sam bend over

"You know the General retiring" she whispers to him, he was shock and shook his head 'no'

"The reason I want to send the message to my father because he might know what is going on, you know what was going on the talk behind closed doors, the mood the General is in"

"I understand, what the message?" Sam smile

"Move over" he moved over, and she put message

' _Dad call home General Hammond retiring, not buying his story, you know what going on, please contact me or Colonel O'Neill soon as you get this, Sam'_ she steps back, and Walter moved back

"I'll send it now"

"Thanks Sergeant" she left while Walter sent the information to the Tok'ra and message and they can do is wait.

The next morning, they waited in the gate room to meet the new CO, when he arrived he walk in one door had quick look at them and out the next. They through that was strange, they went their separate ways. It was just after lunch when SG1 was called to the briefing room. When they got there, The General was waiting for them. When they sat down, he broke the news to them that he was splitting them up. After giving Daniel, Teal'c and Sam new assessments he dismisses them.

"Now Colonel, I have heard a lot about you and I know that General Hammond has given you some slack and let you and your team get away a lot over the past four years. Now you are overdue for some R and R, I want you to take that time off and decided on what your choices are going to be?"

"Choices well excuse me" he stood up

"Sit down Colonel" he wasn't in a good mood and neither was Jack and he wasn't going to back down, so he put his hands on the table and look at the general in the eye

"No, the reason why Hammond gave me, and my team slack and a lot of leeway is because he knows that we get the job done, if it wasn't for my team disobeying orders. You could have had a snake in your head by now or would have been a slave or even dead, you should be thanking me and my team for saving Earth's ass" Jack was yelling at him

"Colonel that enough, I will not tolerate your behaviour" Jack look at the list of choices that was in front of him look up at the General again

"Well in that case, I resign infect of immediately" he walks to the door which was open

"Colonel" Jack stopped and turned around and look at the general who got out of the chair

"Oh, before I forget, you might as well tell our allies that there is no more SG1 and have fun trying to keep the alliance together, cause with me and my team, the alliance will fall apart" he turns around and walk out of the briefing room. Walter walk in

"Here are the files you asked for sir"

"Thank you, Sergeant," after he put it on the table

"Sir permission to speech freely?"

"Granted"

"Colonel O'Neill is right sir, without SG1 this place will fall apart as well the alliance with several off-world planet not to mention the Tok'ra and Asgard alliance sir and now since you split the team up, Earth is now in danger if the Goa'uld even finds out"

"Don't worry Sergeant there is plenty of other teams out there who can help defend Earth"

"But they aren't SG1 sir, everyone here looks up to them and they are the heroes of this planet sir they are like the glue keeping this place together and that any team that go off world they know if they get into trouble. They know SG1 will go and save they're six like they have in the past"

"They will be working here Sergeant"

"I know sir, but it won't be the same"

"Well it was joint chief decision, not mine"

"Well sir he made a bad call splitting up the best flag ship team that this country has ever seen"

"Give it a change, thing will be ok"

"Try telling that to the personal and our allies sir, they will give you a choice put SG1 back together or lose the alliance" the phone rings

"Excuse me sir" he walked out leaving the General alone to think. Jack went into Sam's lab where he knew where she and the others would be; he walked in.

"Hey, I knew I find you here" Janet showed up.

"Sam what's going on"

"I called Janet sir"

"The General split us up there no more SG1" Daniel said

"What, so what are you going to do?"

"I've got to build a damn bomb for top brass" Sam said

"They got me in the lab work on translating and well teach other SG team member goa'uld and ancient writing"

"I've been a sign to another SG team"

"I've retired"

"What?" Janet Sam and Daniel said at the same time"

"Yeah, he gave me a choice, so I told him I resign"

"But sir"

"Look why don't we get together tonight at my place and talk then, me I'm going to go and see Hammond and find out what going on" he walks out of the lab

"Whose idea was it to split you guys up?"

"I don't know Janet, but I better get back to work, I told the general that I've got some reports that need finishing"

"Ok Sam, see you guys tonight, I'll bring Cassie over after I tell her what's going on"

"Ok Janet"

"We better get going ourselves see you tonight Sam"

"Thanks guys see you" they left Sam's lab.

Sam went back to work even through that she was finish the reports two days ago. She decided to go over the file she was given. After Jack got change he was driving into town when he stops off at set of lights he saw a jewellery store he remembers what Jacob said to him

"Just one piece of advice Jack, if there is a window of opportunity take it, because you don't know when it will come around again"

"Why not"

After the lights went green he went through and found a car park and pulled in to it and he got out and went to the jewellers to see what they got there. He saw the ring he like to get Sam, so when the assistance showed up, he points to the ring, so she got it out and Jack look at it. It was a three 1.1/2ct princess cut diamond set in white gold with 18ct three millmeter yellow gold band.

"I'll take it, what sort of wedding rings have you got" Jack said smiling

She showed him the wedding rings, he brought 3mm 18ct yellow gold plain dome wedding band for Sam and 5mm for himself. After paying for the three of them, he walked out the shop with a smile on his face. he went to see Hammond who was at home looking after his two granddaughters when Jack showed up.

"Jack what are you doing here" After he let him in the house

"I've come to find out what is going on, and why you left" they both sat down at the table

"Jack you heard what I said"

"I'm not buying it, and neither is Carter, Daniel and Teal'c, what is going on George, the real reason"

"Sorry Jack there nothing you can do"

"George, know you can trust me, what is it, what going on" Jack look in to his eyes

"Ok, if you must know"

"I'm ears"

George smiles for few seconds it disappeared; he looked at Jack and the outside where his two granddaughters are, and back at Jack. He knows he trusts Jack not just as second in command on the base but as a friend, he took a deep breath and told Jack what was really going on.

The phone calls he was getting, the threats and what happened to his granddaughters. Jack was shocked at what he has heard and the reason why Hammond left the SGC to protect his family from the NID

"Those sons of bitches, I just can't believe what they did"

"Now you know why"

"Well thanks for telling me George, how much dose Jacob know?"

"Only up until he was return back to the Tok'ra"

"Ok, thanks for telling me"

"What about you what are you doing here?"

"Bureau is an ass hole, he split up SG1"

"He a good man Jack, I'm sure he knows what he is doing"

"Yeah right, he got Carter to build a naqadah bomb and Daniel as a teacher"

"What about you and Teal'c?"

"Teal'c is on another team and me, I retired it was either that or training new recruits or paperwork and you know how much I love paperwork" George chuckled

"Yes, I do"

"Do the NID know about Carter and me?"

"No far as I know they don't"

"Good, well I better go got things to do before the gang comes around my place for a chic chat" they both stood up and headed to the door.

"So, what are you going to do now you retied Jack?" he pulled out a box and open it and showed it to George

"I might not get a second change George"

"It a lovely ring Jack, what about Jacob?" Jack look at the ring at George

"He already gave me his blessing and he said if there is a window of opportunity, take it, you might not get a second chance again" he closes the box

"Dose Sam knows?"

"The ring, no but we have talk about weddings, and what Jacob said, what he told me he told Sam the same thing, so I'm not going to let Sam slip from my fingers"

"Good luck son"

"Thanks, you look after your girls and spoil them like what grandfather supposed to do" George laughed

"Don't you worry any way I rather face the goa'uld than my son-in-law and daughter after they find out how much sweets they have had today" Jack laughed

"You just making up for lost time"

"True, thanks for coming around Jack"

"No problems, I'll keep in contact"

"Ok good luck"

"Thanks" Jack left the house.


	16. Chapter 16

16

On his way home, he called Sam to inform her of what Hammond's real reason, she was shocked, and after he asked her to send a message to Mayborne for his help. After telling her what the message should say she understand, and he ask her to go to his place straight after work before the others arrived.

When she finishes talking to Jack she got online and sent the messages before carrying on with her work. Sam handed in her reports just after four to the General, but he wasn't in his office, so she left it on his desk and went to get changed and left the base for Jack's place.

When she arrived, he opens the door for her before she can close her car door and walk up the steps to his house.

"Hey"

"Hey" He let her into the house and they walked into the living room

"Want a coffee?"

"Sure, thanks" Jack went to get a cup of coffee returning a few minutes later and passed the cup to her.

"Thanks" she took a sip of the drink before they both sat down on the couch.

"How's General Hammond?"

"Worried"

"I bet he is, I wonder who's behind it?"

"Who knows, Sam, who knows have you told anyone else?"

"No, I haven't"

"Ok, all we can do is wait"

"Yeah, I went over the bomb details for what the brass wants me to build, they are crazy and not just that, we haven't got enough naqadah on the base for the bomb"

"Have you told him that?"

"Tomorrow he wasn't in his office today"

"Ok" Jack put his cup on the coffee table and turns to look at Sam.

"Sam, remember the talk we had a few days ago when we went out to dinner"

"Yes"

"Remember what we talked about, what dad said to us?" Sam thought about what her father said and nodded

"Well I know it not romantic or anything but" he took the box out of his pocket and open it, Sam gasps in shock when she saw the ring

"Samantha Carter, you know that I love you, will you marry me?" Sam smiled and nodded

"I love you too Jack and yes I will marry you"

"Sweet" he got the ring out and slips it on to her finger and he leans forward and gives her a passionate kiss.

"So when would you like to get married?" Sam laughed

"The sooner the better?"

"Ok" Jack got up and returns with the cordless phone, pen, paper and phonebook. They went through the book.

Half an hour later they booked into the 'Elope 2 Colorado' for their wedding and Sam choose white roses for her bouquet and red for Janet. They even got the wedding cake sorted out, fortunately they both agree upon chocolate brownie cake with chocolate banana filling for the bottom cake? For the top they choose coconut cake with raspberry filling and booked in the hairdressers for the wedding and a photographer for the wedding photos?

Once everything was taken care of, the booking was for Saturday morning since it was the only free booking they had. Once everything was taken care of, they both sat back and relax.

"What would you like for dinner Sam?"

"I don't know I haven't thought about dinner"

"Ok why don't I go into town and get us something"

"Ok sounds good to me" they both stood up

"Will you be ok?"

"Yes, see you when you get back"

"Ok"

They walk to the door, Jack grabs his Jacket, wallet and keys he gives Sam a kiss before he left. Sam went back into the living room and got her phone and called Janet.

"Dr Fraser"

"Hi Janet, what are you doing Saturday morning?"

"I've got the morning shift off why?" Sam picked up the two coffee mugs and walk in to the kitchen to clean them

"Good cause I'm getting married"

"What, who to?"

"Jack since he is retiring. We will tell you and the others tonight when you are finished with work?"

"Now, I'm leaving?" Sam looked in the fridge and screwed her face up

"Ok well see you when you get here, oh you better bring some takeout with you, Jack got nothing in his fridge except something mouldy" Janet laughs she pick up the container and looks at it and throws it in the garbage.

"See you soon Sam"

"Ok see you Janet, you better let the others know"

"I will" she hung up. Sam dries the cups and puts them away and she headed to the living room where the door closes; she turned around to see Mayborne.

"Mayborne what the hell are you doing here?"

"Looking for Jack, I got his message?" Sam got her phone.

"O'Neill"

"Jack that message you asked me to send has just arrived"

"Ok I'll be back soon as"

"Ok you need some fresh milk and sodas for Teal'c"

"Ok see you soon" he hung up.

Mayborne was using a device he was going around Jack living room scanning everything. He pulled six listening devices and passed them to Sam she went into the kitchen and put them into the freezer.

"NID has had this place bugged for months"

"Tell me something I don't know" Sam folded her arms across her chest

"Your place has got them also"

"I know"

"So, what's going on Carter?"

"Jack needs your help"

"What's this some kind of joke"

"NID blackmailed and threatened General Hammond"

He looked at her "You're not joking"

"No, he had to retires so he could protect his family"

"They threatened his family" he repeated shocked

"That is low"

"Well they have" Sam told Mayborne what has happening and how long it been going on and what has happened to SG1.

"You're not joking, if I can get the information for Jack and get Hammond back where he belongs, what's in it for me?" Sam smirk

"Jack said you would say that, well if you do get what we asked for and General Hammond is back, Jack will talk to Hammond about finding a nice planet for you to live on, if not us there is always the Tok'ra, they might help."

"Ok sounds like a good idea to me, I better go just in case the NID shows up looking for me, tell Jack that I love wieners at 1300 hours every second day"

"Well you are what you eat"

"You been around Jack to long"

Then they went to the door and he let himself out

"Good luck with the bomb"

"Thanks" he walks down the steps and pushed a button and he was cloaked.

Sam shook her head and went back inside and close and lock the door. She went back into the living room and sat down and looked at the ring before turning on the TV to sees what was on. Fifteen minutes later she heard a truck pulled up, so she went to see who it was, she unlocks the door to let Daniel and Teal'c in

"What did you guys bring?"

"Pizza and donuts, where's Jack?"

"He will be here soon" they walk in and Sam close the door they walked into the living room, Teal'c put the boxes on the table before sitting down.

"Cassie and Janet should be here soon"

"Ok" they heard a car pull up, so Sam got up to see who it was.

"It's Cassie and Janet" she went and open the door for them

"I Cassie, how school"

"Ok" she let them in and was just about to close the door when a grey car pulled up she saw who it was that was getting out and smile

"General Hammond this is a surprise"

"Is Jack home?" Jack truck pulled up

"Hey, George, bring the beer?" Jack said

Getting out of his truck and opening the back door and pulled out five bags before closing the back door and turns on the alarm. George opens the back door to get the bag out while Sam went down to help Jack with the bags

"Thanks Sam, I see everyone else is here"

"Yep and hungry"

"I bet, shall we"

They went up the steps and inside and close and lock the door before everyone walk into the lounge, to find a place to sit and they open what their dinner. Teal'c and Daniel brought peperoni pizza and donuts, George brought the beer, Janet and Cassie brought chips and chicken nuggets, and Jack brought two barrel of KFC chicken and sodas for everyone.

They open everything and start eating while talking. George told them what was really going on and why he retired, they were shocked except for Jack and Sam who already knew about it.

"Is there anything we can do?" Daniel asked

"It already taken care of Daniel" Jack said

"Jack"

"I've got someone helping me try to find out who it is and put a stop to them and get George back"

"Oh ok" Jack look at Sam and she gave him a small nod, he picks up his beer and took a mouth full

"I, we got announcement to make"

Everyone look at Jack and wait as he put his arm around Sam's shoulder since she was sitting on the floor and she put her left hand on his knee

"Oh my god you are getting married" Cassie said when she saw the ring

"What, when did this happen?" Sam showed her and Janet the ring

"Late this afternoon since Sam isn't under my command and I'm retired for who knows how long, we've both talk about it and we're getting married this Saturday morning, I hope you can make it even if it is a quick wedding"

"Jack, Jacob will kill you"

"Daniel he won't kill him he will he hug him, dad already gave Jack his blessings last time he was here and also a pep talk and advice as well"

"What advice?"

"That if there is a window of opportunity, take it because you don't know if you will get a second change"

"Wow, so you two are taking the opportunity then?"

"Yep"

"Where is the wedding?" George asked

"Elope 2 Colorado at ten o'clock in the morning"

"Sure, but what about the General?"

"Let me take care of that for you all, I'll call him in the morning to let him know that SG1 got the weekend off because of a wedding" George said smiling

"Thanks sir" Sam said

"It's the least I can do, Sam" she nodded and smile and showed him the ring.

They talk, eat and drink for the next two hours. Afterwards Sam gets up and makes everyone a drink, while the jug was boiling Janet walk into the kitchen

"Sam"

"Yes Janet"

"What are you going to do about a wedding dress?"

"Already got it"

"What when?"

"It arrived couple of weeks ago. Jack and I went out to dinner over a month ago. We talked about what dad said to us and we both talked about getting married. And decided to wait for the opportunity to present itself. And it has even if it is a short time that Jack not my CO, we better not waste it"

"What will happened if and when he returns?"

"I'll transfer to the labs, but I'll still be about to go on missions"

"Ok what am I going to wear?"

"Have you still got that bridesmaid dress you wore at your cousin wedding couple months ago?"

"Yes, are you sure Sam?"

"Yes, Jack and I have already got the bouquet ordered"

"Wow, thanks Sam"

"No thank you Janet"

She finishes making everyone's drinks and with Janet help they take them in to the living room. They talk for the next half-hour before they left for their homes. Sam helps Jack clean up before she left for her home, herself after showing him what was in the freezer. Jack gives her a kiss before she walks out the door and into her car and went home for the night.


	17. Chapter 17

17

On Friday afternoon Jack was at the park waiting for Mayborne to show up, when he didn't show up after an hour of waiting he left to go into town to get the marriage licence sorted out for the next day. Later that evening Jack and Sam went out to dinner at O'Malley's, they both talk about what they going to do about their homes, furniture everything.

"Sam what do you think about us selling both out homes and buying one together?"

"Sounds like a good idea, but with work, I won't have time to help you look" Jack held on to her hand

"Well for starters how many bedrooms do you think"

"Bedrooms, I was thinking five"

"With own ensuite?"

"Good idea"

"Triple garage" Sam through about it and smile

"Yes, and study/office"

"For your computer why not, good size backyard for playing and patio for those summer barbeques"

"Of course," she said smiling.

"Well how about when I got some time I'll go look for that sort of house and put some files together and we can choose from there"

"Sounds like a plan to me"

"First things first, tomorrow"

"Yeah, tomorrow"

They talk for the next half-hour before Jack took her home. When Jack arrived home, he turned on the lights as soon as he opens the door and walks in and closes and locks the door.

"Hello, Harry" he turns around to see Mayborne sitting in one of the chairs in the living room.

Jack went to the fridge to get a beer out and turns to see Mayborne standing in the dining room

"Hello Jack, I saw you at the park today"

"Why didn't you show your face?"

"There was NID there, they been there every day for the past three days"

"How did you get in here?"

"I walked in, just as you were just about to leave you forgot your cell phone, so you went and got it. In the meantime, I walked in and went into the kitchen until you were out the door, so I went to check to see if you were gone, when you were. I made myself at home until you had visitors showing up and planting new devices in here."

"So, they can hear us?"

"Nope, look in the sink" Jack walks over to the sink and saw about forty bugs in the sink full of water.

"They came four times, the last time they left ten minutes before you showed up"

"Ok" he screws the top off and took couple of mouthfuls.

"So, what have you got for me"

"I know a way to get the information you needed to get Hammond back, but you will have to get your hands dirty" Jack looks at Mayborne

"Sure, where and when"

"Tomorrow morning at the gas station where you normally fill up on your way to the SGC"

"What time"

"0900"

"No good"

"Jack do you want to get the information or not"

"Harry I'm getting married at ten tomorrow morning"

"You married, to whom?"

Jack smiled "Sam Carter" he took another mouthful while looking at the shocked look on his face

"You are marrying Major Carter"

"Yep, even got Jacob blessing and I've retired so no rules"

"What will happened if Hammond returns?"

"He will want me back and as for Sam she will want to be transferred to the labs"

"Ok, so when?"

"Monday morning"

"Sure, I'll be waiting" he walks out the back door and around the corner and he was gone.

Jack closes and locks the doors before he finishes his beer while watching the Simpson's before going to bed himself.

The next morning Sam, Janet and Cassie went to the 'La Casita' café for early morning breakfast before going to the salon to get their hair and makeup done. When they were finished there, they headed to the 'Elope 2 Colorado' where they were getting changed and ready for the wedding.

When Jack woke up someone was knocking on his front door, so he got up and went to answer it.

"Daniel, Teal'c, hi guys, come on in"

"Morning Jack, we brought breakfast with us"

"Thanks, I'll go and put the kettle on"

They walk into the kitchen where Jack put the kettle on and went into his bedroom when the phone rings

"Get that will you Daniel" Jack yelled out

"Hello"

"Daniel why are you answering Jack's phone, never mind is he there?"

"Hi, Jacob, yeah he's here but can't come to the phone right now, where are you?"

"On the base, what's going on?"

"Jacob grab your dress blues and go over to General Hammond's place he will fill you in with what's going on"

"Sure, talk to you later" he hung up, Jack walk out of the bathroom

"Who was that?"

"An extra wedding guest"

"Daniel"

"You will find out soon enough"

"Thanks, I think I'm hungry"

After he made coffee for Daniel and himself since they brought orange juice as well they sat down and talk about what was going on at the base. After breakfast Jack went to have shower and shave before getting ready to leave for the wedding.

George and his two granddaughters were enjoying their breakfast when they heard a SUV pull up, so he got up and went to see whom it was.

"Jacob"

"Hello George, I went to call Sam and I got was the answering machine, tried Jack and Daniel answered he said to grab my dress blues and come here, and you will explain what's going on"

"Sure, come on in, have you had any breakfast?" they walked into the house

"Yes thanks" they walk in

"Here let me" Jacob passed him his dress blues and he hung it up before walking in side.

"Are you two finished" he looks at the two girls whom he was looking after since both parents were away for the weekend

"Yes"

"Good now go and get dressed"

Both girls left the table while George started cleaning up while telling Jacob what has happened in the past few days. When he finished expanding what has happened both Jacob and Selmac were shocked with what the NID have done.

"George I just can't believe what they have done, that is so low"

"I know Jacob, but would you like some good news?"

"Sure, after what you told me"

"You are in time to give Sam away," he said smiling

"What when is this supposed to be happening?"

"In an hour, so if you want to get changed here you can, and I'll take you, she did ask me to give her away just in case you couldn't make it"

"Sure, I just can't believe my little girl is getting married today"

"She not little any more Jacob" he patted him on the shoulder

"I know, how many are going to be there?"

"Close friends but planning on having another one later on when everyone can make it"

"That would be great"

"Come on I'll show you where you can get change"

"Thanks"

George showed Jacob where he could get changed before he went to get changed himself. Fifteen minutes later the four of them were in George's car and headed to the wedding.

When Sam, Janet and Cassie were shown a room where they could get ready, Sam was already getting nervous, but she was also happy. When they were changed, there was a knock on the door; Cassie went to answer it. When she returned she was carrying two bouquets in her hands.

"Here you go Sam, are you ready?"

"Yeah, ready as I'll ever be" she said quietly

"Sam what's wrong?" Janet asked

"I wish dad was here"

"Well there is always next time"

"I know"

When Jack, Daniel and Teal'c showed up, the minister showed them where the wedding is being held and where they could have their photos taken before going back to where they were getting married. Jack passed the minister the licence and the CD that they choose for their wedding song for when Sam walks down the aisle.

When Jacob and the others showed up, one of the workers were expecting them after Daniel spoke to the guy. He showed where Jacob could wait showed George and the girls where Jack and the other were.

"Remember girls not a word about Jacob being here"

"We know it's I surprise"

"That's right" when they reached the area

"George"

"Jack" they both shook hands and he crouched down to give the girls a hug before standing up

"I'll better go and get your bride"

"You do that, come on girls"

George walked back up to the house with the guys next to him. When they reach the house where Jacob was waiting for them, follow the guy to Sam's room.

"This is the room"

"Thank you" he left.

George knocks on the door and Cassie answered it, she was shocked to see Jacob there, he put his finger to his lips, she nodded and opened the door for them

"Who is it Cassie" Sam asked they both walk in and they could see was the back of Sam.

"Sam you got a problem"

"What problem" she turns around and was shocked at her surprise. "Dad"

He walked up to her and gave her a hug "Hello kiddo"

"I can't believe it you're here"

He stood back to look at her "I know I came as soon as I could I was on a mission"

"Does Jack know you're here?"

"Nope" he said smiling

"He's sure is going to be surprised"

"I bet"

He took a couple of steps back to see Sam wearing a Matte Satin Strapless A-line gown with a scalloped lace neckline loaded with beaded Alencon lace and a 108-inch train. With a Bugle beads, pearls and crystals on comb. Three tier rolled edge veiling with blusher, fingertip and detachable royal length and pearl drop earrings that used to belong to his late wife.

Her hair was styled back and clipped up since it was long, and she was planning on having it cut a few days ago but decided to wait until after the wedding.

"Sam you look beautiful"

"Thanks dad"

Then he saw Janet wearing red Portrait shirred bodice, empire-waisted A-line bridesmaid dress, and cascading sash at the back. Her hair was also done up and was wearing red roses in her hair.

"Wow you look great Dr Frasier"

"Thank you"

"We better get going, don't want to keep the groom waiting" Cassie said

"True" Sam look over at George.

"Sir, I know that I did ask you to give me away just in case Dad couldn't make it, but I still be honoured for you to walk me down to the alter with dad" George smiled

"I would be honoured to do that for you Sam" they smile, and she walked over to him and gave him a big hug

"Shall we" Janet help with the vail picked up her bouquet and Sam's train, they walked out of the room and walked outside and walked down the path


	18. Chapter 18

18

"Stop" George said, they stop

"Why?" Sam asked

"Cassie the music"

"Sure" she walks quickly around the corner

"They are just around the corner"

"Ah" they heard the music begin.

When Cassie reaches her where the others were. "Is everything alright Cassie?" Jack asked

"Yes, can someone please start the music" the music started

(I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything and everything and I will always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better or worse, I will love you with ever beat of my heart.)

From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one

Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on.

I give my hand to you with my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you.

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
there is nothing I wouldn't give  
from this moment on.

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you.

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
from this moment.  
I will love you as long as I live,  
From this moment on.

When the song began Sam, George, Jacob and Janet started walking around the corner and walk towards Jack and the others.

"Jack there is a problem"

Jack turn to look at Daniel and turned around and smile when he saw Sam and was shocked to see Jacob there as well, but he was looking at Sam, at how beautiful she looks, he smiles at her as she walks closer to him.

When the song finishes she was standing close to him, both Jacob and George step back and standing where Cassie, Teal'c and the girls were. Janet put her train on the ground and walks over next to her while Sam was holding on to Jack's hand as the wedding ceremony began.

Fifteen minutes later they were husband and wife, Jack lifts the veil up over Sam's head, cups her face, leans forward and kisses her. At the same time, they wrap their arms around each other as their family and friends cheer them on, they finally broke apart, everyone gathers around to congratulated them both. Janet picks up Sam train

"Dad, this is a surprise" Jacob laugh at his son in law

"Hello to you to Jack, congratulation" they both hug

"Thanks, so did you call my place this morning?"

"Yes, and Daniel answered the phone"

"Ah, he didn't tell me who it was"

"Now you know"

"You weren't the only one who was surprised, Jack"

Sam put her arm around his waist and gives him a kiss.

"I bet, shall we show them some great spots where we can have our photos taken"

"Sure, after you"

They walk over to the different areas where they had their wedding photos taken and afterwards they headed up to the house for the wedding cake. When they arrived, the drinks were being poured and the girls, Cassie and Teal'c got a soda each.

"To Jack and Sam, now the base and team will never be the same" Daniel said

"Thanks" Jack said

They click their glasses and took a sip put their glass down and both sign the license and George signs it as the witness. Once that was done they cut the cake and feed a piece to each other as photos was taken.

"Mm good cake" Jack said, Janet cut a slice for everyone. Jacob pulls Jack over while to others were talking.

"Jack, George told what was going on and what happened"

"I know, I've got someone doing some checking out for me and hopefully might be able to get George back to base where he wants to be, but after what those assholes did, that was the last straw"

"I know, even Selmac was shocked with it"

"I bet, so how long can you stay?"

"I'll have to head back tonight I'm afraid Jack"

"Well you got time for some lunch"

"Ok is it barbecue at your house?"

"No, we are going to the Sonterra grill for private lunch for of us, including you"

"Ok, thanks, Sam sure looks beautiful" they saw her talking to George

"Yes, she is" Jack said smiling taking mouth full of champagne

"So where are you two going for your wedding night?"

"To the Cheyenne hotel resort for tonight, we are planning of having a longer one next time after we renew our vows in front of everyone, when that will be I don't know, but we hope you can make it then"

"Well, I can't keep any promises"

"We know" Sam walked over to them

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Jack gives Sam a kiss

"Oh, this and that"

"Yeah right, well Janet, Cassie and I are going to get changed, I don't know are you guys"

"We are getting change here before headed in to town"

"Ok, well see you when we return"

"Ok"

She gives him a kiss before walking over to where Janet and Cassie are, they left to go and get changed. Jack and Jacob went to join the others and talk till the ladies return, and they took turns in getting changed.

When they were changed, and the cake was packed up in to two boxes, they left after thanking the owners for letting them have their wedding there on such short notice before leaving. Sam went with Jack in his truck while the other followed to the restaurant. When they arrived there half an hour later it was 11:15 and since the booking as at 12:00 Jack brought everyone a drink and they went and found a place for of them to sit while they talked.

Jacob was able to see the ring for the first time on Sam's hand and smiled, they talked about this and that, telling jokes, Jack teasing Daniel, things like that. When Sam got up to go and went to the ladies room she couldn't believe how lucky and happy she was.

When she returns to the table she asked if anyone wanted a refill. Which they said yes, so she went up to the bar and waited to be serve, when SG3 walked into the bar and they saw Sam, so they walked over to her.

"Major Carter" she turns around

"Crap" she said quietly to herself

"Hi guys" she said smiling

"What are you doing here, we heard there was a wedding?"

"Yes, the wedding was this morning and the reception is in fifteen minutes"

Then the bartender walks over, and Sam orders the drinks, and then the guys did before getting them. She turned to them.

"So, you guys got the day off?"

"Yeah, tomorrow General Bauer sending us to" the he leans over to whisper in Sam's ear

"PYX475" he stood back Sam eyes opened wide.

"What, why?"

"The thing you need to make you know what?" she knew that they were talking about the naqadah that was needed for the bomb

"That's suicide, does he know what's there?"

"He reascends, we can do it, oh, SG5 is coming with us"

"That is crazy. I suppose he got the go ahead from the chief of staff?" they nodded

"How did he know that I need more when I haven't spoken to him about it?"

"Well he said you need five kg of the stuff"

"What, do you know how much five kg can do?"

"A lot of damage"

"Yes, imagine the moon blown to pieces with that amount"

"Bloody hell"

"All I needed was three pounds not five kg"

Then the drinks arrive, and they paid for it when one of them saw Sam's hand and his eyes widen

"It was you"

"What?" Sam asked

"You, you're the one who got married" he grabs her left hand to see both wedding and engagement ring

"What, who the lucky guy?"

"Grab your drinks boys and follow me, watch what you say cause couple of little ones haven't got clearance"

"Sure" Sam picks up the tray and they follow Sam to where the others were.

"Sorry, these guys held me up"

"General Carter, General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill, sirs this is a surprise."

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Having lunch, you"

"Same here although ours is in a private room"

"Ok mind if we join you until your room is ready"

"Sure" Jack said they sat down at one of the tables, they notice Sam was sitting close to Jack and saw his left hand.

"Well I'll be, damn I lost the bet" Major Johnson said

"What bet" Cassie asked

"There been bets going around about Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter, wondering when they are going to get their act together"

"Well know you know guys" Jack said he gave Sam a kiss in front of them.

They talk until a waitress walks over to let them know that their room is ready.

"Well see you guys later"

"Sure, thing and congratulations, sirs"

"Thanks" they left SG3 there with grins on their faces.

When they walk into the room they sat down and talked for few minutes. The buffet starts coming out, so they get up and help themselves before sitting down again. They talk, eat and drink for the next two hours. When George's granddaughter left the room to go to the ladies room.

"Sam what wrong" Jacob asked.

"Bauer sending SG3 and SG5 to PYX745 to get five kg of naqadah for the bomb he wants me to build"

"Sam that is a goa'uld planet" Daniel said

"I know that, I told SG3, that I needed was 3 pounds, dad, sir he is sending them on a suicide mission"

"What the hell, that planet is crawling with Jaffa, they wouldn't even reach 10 meters without being shot" Jacob said

"Well try telling that to Bauer" Jack said

"Guys" Cassie, said,

They turn to look at her and the girls open the door and walk in the room, so they changed the subject to something else. Half an hour later, they walk out to the parking lot and said their goodbyes to each other before they left. Jacob went with Teal'c back to the base while Jack and Sam went to their hotel for the night and everyone else went to George's place with the cakes.


	19. Chapter 19

19

When Jack and Sam arrived at the hotel, they book into their room, they collapsed on the bed and relax for a few minutes.

"Sam, what would you like to do now?" he rolled onto his side to look at her

"Well, we are on our honeymoon"

"Yes, we are" He leans forward and gives her a passionate kiss.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful today"

"Yes, you have"

"Oh, ok"

They kiss again, and they removed one another's clothes, they make passionate love as well exploring each other for the first time. They stayed in their room all afternoon talking and making love, they even called room service for their meals.

They ate their dinner while watching a movie and afterwards, they soak in a bath for the next hour before going back to bed and making love again and talking afterwards before they sleep in one another arms.

The next morning, they make love before they ordered breakfast, had a shower together before their breakfast arrived. While they were enjoying their breakfast, they talk about what they want to do.

"What would you like to do today Sam?"

"Hmm, I don't know, what would you like to do Jack?"

"Well, we can go to your place and pack a few clothes and take them to my place for starts"

"Sounds good to me"

They finish their breakfast a few minutes later, and they got dressed and packed their overnight bags before they lefts their room. After their room and meals were paid for, they walked out to his truck and got in. they went around to Sam's place, so she could collect few things before heading to Jack's place. They stop off at grocery store to get few groceries before going to Jack's place. When they get there, they put everything away before deciding on what to do next. They sit down and relax while reading the Sunday paper

"Jack"

"Yeah"

"Let's' go and see a movie"

"What's on?"

"Day After Tomorrow"

"Ok sounds good to me, when does it start?"

"Half an hour"

"Well let's go"

They grab their jackets and walk out of Jack's house, he locks it up before they got into his truck and headed to the movies. When they got there, Jack was able to find a car park close to the movies before they got out and headed toward the theatre. When they walked in there were adults and kids everywhere. Jack held on to Sam's hand as they wait in line to get their tickets.

"Jack you get the tickets, I'll get us popcorn and drinks"

"Ok, can you get me a packet of nuts"

"Sure, what sort"

"Chocolate"

"Ok" Sam work her way over to where the snack bar is and waited in line. A couple of minutes late her phone rings

"Carter"

"Hey, Sam, where are you?"

"Hi, Janet, at the movies"

"Ok, is the Colonel with you?"

"Yes why, what's going on"

"SG3 and SG5 left a few minutes ago" Sam closes her eyes and opens them, she looks over to Jack who was looking at her

"Ok thanks for telling me, any problems call me"

"Will do, have fun"

"We will" they hang up.

Few minutes later Sam got two drinks and chocolate nuts and large popcorn and Jack got their tickets. They were able to get seats.

"Sam, who was on the phone?" Jack whisper to her

"Janet, SG3 and SG5 left a few minutes before she called" Jack nodded with understanding with what going on.

Then the movie started, Jack put his arm around Sam's shoulder while watching the movie. Two hours later the movie was over, and people were starting to leave. Jack and Sam waited till the end before they stood up and walk out.

When they got outside they turn their phones on which start to ring, so they check their messages. They were from Daniel, telling them that they are needed on base ASAP, so they ran to the truck and drive to the base. Sam called to find out what was going on.

"Daniel, it's Sam what going on?"

"SG3 and SG5 have been captured, a Tok'ra operative sent a message to Jacob, he is here now, and he is having a go at General Bauer"

"Ok we are on our way, we will be topside in ten minutes"

"Ok, see you soon" they hung up

"SG3 and SG5 have been captured and dad showed up to pass the message on and he and General Bauer are at each other throats at the moment"

"Well, it looks like it's up to you and me to save them"

"Yeah, I think someone's head is going to roll for this"

"Yeah question is who?"

When they arrived on the base they went down to Hammond office and walk in to see Jacob and Bauer still having a go at each other.

"Dad" Sam yelled

"What" he quickly turns around and calms down

"Sam what are you doing here?" they hug

"Daniel called and told me what was going on"

"Colonel what are doing here, I want you off my base or I'll have you arrested"

"Dad haw many Jaffa are we looking at on the planet?" ignoring General Bauer

"Five hundred plus"

"Where did they get captured" Jack asked

"That's classified" Bauer said

"Dad" Sam asked

"Ten meters from the gate"

"Thanks, dad what's going to happen to any rescue mission?"

"No, we will have to find another way of getting the naqadah"

"And the two good teams you sent to their death" Jack said

"This is war, you know that"

"Yeah well at least I've got brains I wouldn't have sent those men on to a goa'uld occupied planet"

"Jack what are you going to do?" Jacob asked

"Sam" he looked at her

"Dad how far away is the mothership from the stargate?"

"Two clicks to the south"

"Jack we'd better suit up"

"You are not going anywhere"

"Deja vu" Jack said

"Dad come with"

"Of course, what's the plan" they walk out the door to see the personnel waiting for them

"Ok listen up folks we are going to need volunteers to help get SG3 and SG5 back here, you know what's going on. If so, gear up and in the gate room in ten minutes, Doc we will need eight stretchers, so we can bring them home if they are wounded"

"Yes sir" they moved in different directions.

"Dad, we will meet you in the gate room"

"Ok, Jack"

"Dad, who's the goa'uld?"

"Cronus"

"Ok thanks"

Then they headed to the locker rooms where they get changed and go to get bags to put blocks of C4 and detonators in and they get a zat each before Sam went up to the control room. Where Bauer was and types away fast on the computer before going down to the gate room where there was six SG team members, SG1 and Jacob.

"Sam the gate" it starts dialling

"I got it rigged up"

"Sweet"

"How was last night?" Daniel asked,

"We are not saying a thing Daniel" Jack said,

"Daniel you show what is was like with you know whom" Daniel blushed and put his head down, Jack smile at them.

"Dad, we will give you the clear, so you guys can come on through"

"Ok Jack" the wormhole formed

"Ready" Jack asked

"Yep"

"Ok guys Jacob is in charge so listen to him or else" they smile, Jack and Sam walked up the ramp

"If of you go through that gate you will be court martialled" they look at Bauer they stop in front of the gate and Jack turned his head.

"The choice is yours, guys" he held on to Sam's hand and walked through the gate, Daniel walked up and put his P90 partly in the wormhole and waited.

Soon as Jack and Sam reach the other side they run to the tree line and they saw the hidden Jaffa, so they ran around and zated them once and removed their weapons and put them in front of the gate.

"Ok clear" Jack said over his radio, they came through.

"Ok I want you, you, you," Jack pointed to three of the ones that came through the gate before it shut down

"I want you guys to secure the perimeter and any watch out for Jaffa, we will be back"

Then Jack and Sam run toward the ship, when they reach it they work their way in zating any Jaffa that gets in there way, they work their way to the cells, when they arrived there, they see eight men on the ground unconscious. Jack rips open the door, Sam walks in and sees if she could sense any presence within them.

"All clear"

"Good" she checks on them

"We better get them out of here, sir they are weak"

"Ok let's get moving"

They lifted one of members over their shoulder walk out and close the door before running towards the exit and outside and head towards the gate, when they got close they slow down

"Stretchers" Jack called out as two stretchers appear, they put the two wounded on them

"Get them back to the SGC stat"

"Daniel use the SG1 code," Sam said

"Sam are they like this?" Jacob asked

"Yes"

Then they ran off back to the ship where they got another two more and headed back to the gate and drop them off, they did these three more times. They went back with a bag with the C4. And planted them over the ship as well as dropping a couple of grenades, where the shield generator was, and watch it explode.

"Jack"

"Yeah Sam"

"Why don't we give Teal'c an early birthday present" Teal'c birthday was two months away

"What did you have in mind?"

"Cronus" Jack smile

"Well shall we" they went to where Cronus's room was and zat him once. Jack carried him all the way to the gate and put him on the ground. On the way, Sam pushes the button and there were explosions coming from the mothership.

"Jack, what the hell are you doing"

"Teal'c birthday present, Teal'c"

Jack steps back as Cronus came to and stood up and look around to see Tau'ri around him and Teal'c and Tok'ra

"You shall pay for this, I am a" Teal'c hit him, breaking his nose

"You are not a god" Teal'c said

"Yes, I am" the Jaffa showed up pointing their weapons at them all, Cronus smile

"You shall surrender"

"Sam, left, or right?"

"I'll take the left"

Then they ran around taking zats and staff weapons from the Jaffa within a second, throw them through the gate before it shuts down. The Jaffa was shocked when they notice their weapons are gone.

"Now you will surrender" Teal'c said

"Gods don't surrender"

Then he attacks Teal'c, they roll on the ground hitting each other, Teal'c notices he was going for his pouch. He manages to get behind him and have a sleep hold on him and end up breaking his neck, when Cronus went down his eyes glowed. Teal'c stood up

"Cronus is not a god"

"A sarcophagus can bring him back to the living"

"Teal'c he has a point" Jacob said, Sam step forward next to Teal'c

"Teal'c dial PYX354" he nodded to her and walk over to the DHD and he dial the planet, while Sam picks up Cronus's body

"Sam"

"For Jolinar and the Tok'ra, he has killed, dad"

He nodded and steps aside, so Sam could step to where the wormhole is. When it whooshes into life, she throws his body into it like a ragdoll, and the wormhole was shut down. Jack walks up to her, and they hug.

"You are now free, go home to your families" Teal'c said

Then more Jaffa show up and they heard a noise, they look at the mothership as it crumbled to pieces.

"Daniel dial it up, we're going home" Daniel walks over to the DHD and dial it up, when the wormhole was formed, and the code was sent they step up to the gate and walk through to the other side and the gate shuts down. They walk down the ramp.

"I want of these people under arrest pending on a court martial"

"For what saving two SG teams lives, Bauer you have got a lot to learn here and one of them is no one gets left behind" Jack said, he and Sam walked to the blast doors

"Arrest them" they walk out following Jack and Sam.

"Jack right, you do have a lot to learn" Jacob said as he follows the others out leaving General Bauer standing there, he walked out and up to his office and calls the Joint Chief of Staff.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Everyone congratulated Jack and Sam for a job well done. When they reach the infirmary, Janet was trying to save a captain's life. Sam looks at Jack and he gave her the nod, she ran down to where the healing device is and ran back to Jack's side, they walked in with others following. Sam walked over to where Janet is.

She looks up at Sam and stood back. Sam put the device over her hand and over the captain's body, she closed her eyes and the device comes to life. Sam works from head to toe. Twenty seconds later the device turns off and Sam opens her eyes, lowers her hand and stepping back so Janet could check him over.

"He going to be ok, thanks Sam"

"No problems Janet how the others are?"

"They will make a full recovery"

"Ok" Janet got the nurses to give them their shots and send them on their way.

They went and had their showers before heading to the mess hall for some lunch. Jacob joined Jack and Sam for lunch. Both of their trays were twice as full as Teal'c. They talk while enjoying their late lunch, when they finish their lunch they sat back.

"That was a good feed" Jack said. Sam notice the staff has put out chocolate cake which made Sam smile

"Cake, Jack" he turns around to see the cake, turns back to Sam

"Want a piece"

"Well either the cake here or our wedding cake"

"Wedding cake, sweet"

"Well I hope you two will enjoy you cake, I better head back to the Tok'ra"

"Ok dad"

They walk out of the mess hall down to the gate room, Sam was in the control room sorting out the computer and dial the Tok'ra home world. she went down to see her dad off. Jacob said his goodbyes to them both before he left.

"Shall we go and see George"

"Sure, why not"

They both left the base and went around to see Hammond and have some cake with him. Jack and Sam told him what has happened. He was pleased that another goa'uld has been killed. They talk for few hours before Jack and Sam left for Jack's place. That night, Jack called and ordered 'Fajita Fiesta pack' with 'chips and guacamole' at the 'la Casita'

While waiting for their dinner to arrive, they talk about what sort of house they would like, the land everything. Half an hour later, their dinner arrived, after Jack paid for it, they both had it in the living room while watching a movie on TV. When the movie was finish, they both went to bed and made passionate love before falling asleep.

The next morning Sam went to work while Jack meet Mayborne at the gas station. They went to Washington to get what was needed from Kinsey since he knew what the NID was up to. On their way back to the springs Jack and Harry talk.

"So, Jack, what are you and Carter going to do now?"

"What do you mean Harry?"

"With SG1 and your homes?"

"Sam want to transfer to the labs and as for our homes we both going to sell ours and by a new one together"

"Ok, well good luck to you both"

"Thanks" Jack look down at his wedding ring thinking about Sam.

Sam was busy day building the bomb, when it was finish and found out that SG22 return with five pounds of naqadah, she was shocked but pleased now she can use it for her generators. She went to let him know when she overheard him on the phone.

"I know about the risks… I'll send you the results soon as the test are done… Hey you were the one that wanted the test done… I know, I just hope that the pentagon doesn't find out… I know… I better go, I'll sent you the results... you better pay me… yes it will be worth it… ok" she heard him hand up.

She decided to stop the tests if possible, so she went back to her lab and decided to run some of her own tests too try to delay the project. It was just after seven when her cell phone rings, she checks the caller ID and smile before answering it

"Hi Jack"

"Hey how was your day?"

"Good, you"

"Good, I've got what I wanted to get Hammond back and much more"

"That's good when?"

"Couple more days why?" Sam told Jack about Bauer's phone call and what she overheard.

"Those bastards, when will you be home?"

"I'll leave now Jack"

"Ok meet me at George's house, tell Teal'c and Daniel to meet us there"

"Ok Jack, see you soon"

"Ok, love ya"

"Love you to" she hung up.

She shut down everything and went to see Daniel and Teal'c before going to get change and leave the SGC for the night. When she arrived at Hammond's place, Jack's truck was there, and he was at the doorway waiting. He greeted her with a hug and kiss before walking inside.

"Hi, sir"

"Sam, Jack told me what been going on and not just that but this" he showed her his laptop.

She sat down at look over the information and was shocked to see names, dates times, everything including what Harry was doing with the second gate and the blackmail of George.

"Do you know any of these people?"

"Few, they are multi-billionaires in Washington who are connected to Senator Kinsey and the NID"

"Now they know about the stargate program"

"Yes, they do"

"Is there any way we can stop them?" Jack said

"No, I can't think of anything"

"Sir you said that they are billionaires, what are that like?"

Of the ones he knows, he tells them what each of them are like. Half an hour later Daniel and Teal'c shows up. They talk for the next three hours before they left for their homes, for the night. While in bed Jack and Sam talked.

"Jack"

"Yes Sam" she was lying on top of him looking down at him.

"The guys that General Hammond talk about, they got one weakness"

"What's that Sam?"

"Money"

"Money?"

"Yep what do you think will happened if it disappeared say to charities"

"Sam, I love the way you think but how?"

"Well cloaking device, you can go into each of the buildings and get the guy's computer, find out what the password is and when they guy is not in the room. Get onto his computer and find out what bank accounts the guy has and transfer the money over to say the make a wish foundation and other charities like that"

"Sam, I like the way you think"

"Well since we got what, two, three more days before General Hammond is back, so it will give you that time to do it and also get the information on these guys about Kinsey and the NID"

"Sounds like a plan to me Sam, I'll make arrangements in the morning" she gives him a kiss and they make passionate love before they both fall asleep.

The next morning Jack was able to get a booking on a flight to Washington, and Sam arrived at work, continuing to delay the bomb. Jack ran to the SGC and went down the ladder since there was no one about, he reaches the level he wants.

Then he ran down the corridor to where the devices are and unplugs the camera, so he could open the safe to get the cloaking device out and close it up again. He puts the device on and turns it on put the plug back in the camera before walking out the door.

Since he still had some time, he went into the mess hall to get something to eat, luckily there was no one there, so he went to where the pie is and started eating it fast and put the plate in with the other dishes.

Before going back for another one until they were gone, he ate the cakes that was there and red jello and had some grapes and juice before leaving to head to where the ladder working his way up to the surface. He ran until he gets home. He has a quick shower and changes into clean clothes before leaving for the airport to catch a plane to Washington.

At lunchtime Sam stops for some lunch, when she got to the mess hall Daniel sees her

"Hey, Sam, someone has taken the cake, pumpkin pie and grapes"

"Oh, any ideas?"

"Nope"

"Ok" she went and got her lunch before going to join him.

They talk while they were having their lunch. Half an hour later, Sam went back to her lab to continue with the bomb and naqadah generators for the rest of the day.

When Jack arrived in Washington he went to hotel he books in over the net, when he arrived there he paid cash for the room and headed to his room after he got the key. After dropping his bag off he checks his list of names and grab some disks before heading to the first person on the list.

He was cloaked the whole time, when he reaches the guy office, Kinsey walks in to see the guy. So, Jack followed him in and he look around the room while listening, they were talking about Hammond, SGC, NID and money. Jack watches what the guy was doing on his computer and saw one of the guy phoney business accounts and sees how much money was in there, which made Jack smile.

When the two guys get up and walk over to the bar for a drink, Jack steps forward onto the computer and starts typing fast. He transferred the money to make a wish foundation and three hundred thousand dollars to one of Harry's phoney account with the letters 'JSO' next to it.

When he saw the bank account numbers from the phoney accounts, once finish, he left the original page up, so it will still show the same amount. He quickly checked all his other accounts and transfers the money to different charities, till there was no money left.

Then he got a pen drive out and put it in the computer and started downloading everything that was on Kinsey and the NID. When finished, he sends a copy to an e-mail address that Sam set up from home, once the information was sent, he took the pen drive out, steps back and listens to them talking before Kinsey leaves.

Jack was able to check four names on his list and was able to both download and sent copies to the e-mail address. Before going to get some dinner at three places before going back to his hotel room for the night.

When Sam arrives home at her place to check on thing, she boots up her computer and checks to see if there were any e-mails from Jack, when she sees the information, she downloaded it onto disks, while she reads what was on them, everything.

Once everything was done and deleted, she went to bed after turning her computer off and called Jack. They both talk for a bit before saying her goodnight to him.

The next day Jack check out more names on the lists. By the end of the day he was tired and hungry. So, he calls and orders pizza and Mexican food. When they both arrived ten minutes apart, Jack was pleased. He enjoyed his meals before going to bed thinking about Sam and watching the Simpson's.

Just before Sam went to work she stops off at Hammond's place and passes him copies of the information that Jack sent Sam. She went to work and saw both Daniel and Teal'c. She also passes them copies just in case something happened, she went to work on the bomb for the rest of the day. When Sam was just about to leave her lab, Bauer walks in

"Sir I was going to your office"

"What for major"

"To let you know that it is ready and that it can be tested in the morning"

"Good work, the tests begin on the morning"

"Yes sir" he left her lab with a smile on his face. Sam left few minutes later for home. She checked her E-mails once again and did a lot of reading and downloading like she did the night before.


	21. Chapter 21

21

The next morning Jack checks on the last four guys and did the same to them before heading back to the hotel and checking out before leaving for the airport and home. He called Sam to let her know that he was coming home, she was pleased. They didn't talk long just in case both phones were being traced.

When Sam arrived at the SGC the next morning, she passes the disks to both Daniel and Teal'c before getting ready to send the bomb on to a deserted planet. When they sent the bomb through they waited until it was at a safe distance before it was detonated.

Once the readings return, Sam copies them onto a disk pass it to Bauer since he wanted the disk and told Sam to delete what was there, so she did. he left after the gate shut down.

When he was back in his office. "You guys keep watch"

"Sam" Daniel asked

Sam moved under the desk and moved the panel away and they were watching the stairs Sam moved and stood up with her laptop and sat on her chair pulling out the pen drive and plugging it in and started downloading everything on to it.

"Major what going on?"

"Bauer NID"

"What?" he was shocked?

"Yep why do you think he wanted the results from the bomb deleted, so it shows no trace off a bomb being built here"

"And the results?"

"The NID will be happy with the results"

"Sam what did you do?"

"Well we need more C4 and grenades"

"Sam you didn't?"

"Yep with some naqadah to give it an extra kick when it went off"

"Sam you are amazing you know that"

"I know," she said smiling

Later that night Sam was at her place when Jack arrived in his truck. She was in the bath when he walks into her house using the key she gave him a few years ago. He looks around for her and walks into her bedroom when he saw the bathroom light on and hears the water in the bath, so he quickly strips off his clothes before walking in to see Sam lying there looking at him with a grin on her face

"Welcome home"

"Thanks"

She moved forward so her could get in behind her in the bath, and she turned around facing him and gives him a passionate kiss.

"I missed you," he said

"I missed you to Jack" they kiss one more time.

"How did it go?"

"Good, they're going to be some very poor billionaires" she smiles

"Well that would teach them not to mess with SGC personnel"

"I know"

"Have you had any dinner?"

"No not yet, why?"

"O'Malley's?" Jack smiled at her

"Sweet" they kiss before getting out of the bath and getting dressed before leaving to go to O'Malley's for dinner.

When they arrived, they both order three steaks each and beer to go with it. They both talk before their beer arrives and talk some more till their dinner arrived.

An hour later after finishing their dinner they walk over to the pool tables and watch a game being played until the end. When the guys who lost walk away Sam steps forward and puts a fifty on the table, she plays the winner.

When the guy lets her break first, Sam smiles at Jack as she clears the table without the guy having a go. When she picked up her winning

"Want another game so I can win my money back"

"Ok how much?"

"Hundred"

So, Sam put the hundred back on the table and the guy put his hundred on top, she let him break, he was able to get three balls down before it was Sam's turn. She cleared the table once again, picks up the money and pockets it, walking over to Jack

"Let's go home" she said, so they walked out the door toward Jack's truck knowing that they were being followed.

"You know I made bets to night on you"

"Oh"

"Yeah that guy you were playing I bet hundred dollars with each of the guy's pals and won both times"

"So how much did you win tonight?"

"Eight hundred"

"Sweet"

"Hey, I want a rematch" they turn around and see the guy and his friends.

"Did any of you guys hear about the attack that happened here last month?"

"Yes, some woman kicked four marines asses and put them in the hospital, what about it?" Sam smiled at the guys

"I was that woman"

"You" they were shocked

"Yes me, so you guys got a choice turn around and go back inside or"

"We will go back inside" they three of them turn around.

"How can someone like you manage to put four marines in to hospital like that?"

"Air force and black op training for starts"

"Black ops, woo, I heard what you guys are like" he turns around and follow his friends in side while Jack and Sam got in Jack truck before leaving.

"Hey where were you?"

"You know blond women you bet you in pool?"

"Yeah what about her?"

"She's Air Force and black ops"

"No shit"

"Na and the guy she with I know him from somewhere"

One of the Colonels from the SGC over heard them and he also watches Sam play and beat the guy twice.

"Jack O'Neill" they turn to look at the guy

"Excuse me"

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, that the guy that with the blond"

"Now I remember him he used to be in black ops years ago"

"Yep that's him"

"And the woman?"

"Major Samantha Carter also Air Force"

"Black ops?"

"The Colonel taught Carter everything he knows and well those marines messed with the wrong woman."

"Shit, she's one lethal woman" the guy snorted

"Yep she sure is, so you guys better watch it because you never know who Air Force or not when they are in civvies" the Colonel finishes his drink before leaving.

When Jack and Sam arrived back to Jack's place, Mayborne was waiting for them

"Hello Jack, Carter"

"Mayborne, what do you want?"

"It seems that some money was transferred into my phoney account with the letters JSO, so I knew it had to be you"

"Ok know you know"

"I've found out that the money you sent to the charities, nice work"

"It was Sam's idea"

"Nice, but the rogue NID are pissed off that billions of dollars that they been secretly putting in to those phoney accounts have been donated to charities and now they are broke"

"Good"

"Those guys, who was on your list Jack, are dead, they made it look like suicide" Jack and Sam were shocked

"Any idea who the leader of the rogue group?"

"Nope and it not Kinsey"

"Thanks for telling us"

"Sure, what should I do with the money that you sent me?"

"We will contact you in the next two weeks about that"

"Sure, I'll leave now, see you around Jack, Carter" he went out the sliding door and was gone. Jack closed and locked it before turning around to see Sam standing they're looking at him, he steps forward until he was standing in front of her.

"If I hadn't through"

"Hey, we weren't to know what was going to happened, come here" they hug.

"If they find out Jack"

"Then we will deal with it" he pulled back, so he could look into her blue eyes, gives her a kiss.

"Let's go to bed" they went to bed, Sam snuggled up to his side before they feel asleep.

Two days later Hammond returns to the SGC, which everyone is happy about. His only problem is SG1, now that Jack and Sam are married; Sam already put in her transfer that was granted.

Jack was left to choose who was going to replace Sam, so for the time being SG1 would only have three members until something is sorted out. George also had a lot of paper work to sort out while SG1 was on downtime, too support Sam during the trial which started the next day, for the four marines who tried to rape her. She and the other victims were scheduled to testify against them.

The trial lasted three days, when the verdict came back they were found guilty and was sent to Leavenworth for thirty years. The victims and their families were pleased that it was finally over. Outside the courtroom Sam was waiting for Jack, who was in the men's room. Daniel and Teal'c having already left with one of the other SG teams, Sam found herself alone, when the detective walks over.

"Major Carter"

"Detective"

"Now that this case is over, would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Ah no thank you I don't go out with married men. Well, maybe except for this one guy," Sam joked.

"Married, I'm not married"

"Your left hand says otherwise"

"My wife divorced me suddenly two months ago, she left me for another guy"

"Oh, sorry to hear that, but my answer is still no, sorry"

Jack showed up "Detective"

"Colonel"

"Ready to go home sweetheart" Jack put his left arm around her shoulder

"Yep it been a long day and I've got the reports to write by morning"

"Ok, bye detective"

"Colonel, Major"

He watches them leave when he sees Jack's left hand, he saw gold wedding band and was shocked, as they walk away he saw her left hand, he saw the two rings. He got his cell phone out.

"Hello"

"Mark why didn't you tell me you sister is married"

"What" he was shocked by the news?

"Yes, your sister is married to Colonel Jack O'Neill"

"Pete, Sam isn't married especially to Colonel O'Neill is her commanding officer"

"Well they are married, I saw the rings, they are married, when I think about the past month"

"What, I'm coming over this weekend and find out what going on, if dad finds out he won't be happy if they are married and they will get court martialled"

"Oh, well I'll be in Denver this weekend"

"I'll go to Sam's place and find out what going on"

"Ok call me if you need anything"

"Ok, thanks, I better go"

"Ok, bye" they hang up.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Where did every one go :'(**

22

When Jack and Sam arrived back at his place, Jack runs a bath for her and he got vanilla sense candle out of the bag that he had hidden away. As well bubble bath he put the candles around the bathroom and put two balls into the water, he could smell the vanilla as the bubbles were forming in the water

"Not enough" so he drops two more in and smiles.

When the bath was full he quickly lit the candles before he went to get Sam who just finish writing up her report on the bomb. He sees her shut down her laptop.

"Finished?"

"Yep, what are you up to?"

"Come with me"

He held out her hand and she took it and stood up and followed him into the bathroom, she gasps when she saw what he has do ne for her

"Oh, Jack this is wonderful, thank you" she gives him a passionate kiss and undresses in the blink of an eye.

"Get in and relax, I'll cook dinner tonight"

"Thank you" she gives him a kiss before getting into the tub and leaning back and relaxing with a smile on her face. Jack walks out leaving her to relax while he went and got dinner on for them both.

The next day the chief of staff shows up to find out what that was going on since Bauer disappeared three days earlier. Sam told him Hammond and Jack everything about the bomb and phone call she overheard, and then she gave the three of them her report on what she did to the bomb.

"Sorry sir, we need more Grenades and C4, I used most of them on the bomb"

"Major what would happened if you did use the full amount of naqadah in the bomb?"

"Well sir if I did use the full three pounds? It could blow up this base"

"You're joking?"

"No sir"

"Ok, now I would like to know how you saved the lives of SG3 and SG5." they look at Hammond and he gives them a nod. Jack was about to start when Sam noticed something wasn't right

"Sir haven't you read the reports?"

"Not about the rescue mission" Sam looked into his eyes

"Major"

"Sorry sir just asking." When the general sat back she saw a bulge under his jacket

"Who are you" Sam stood up

"Sit down Major" Hammond asked Sam walked around and look at the general

"You're not General Ryan"

"Excuse me Major your out of order"

"Sam"

"Jack trust me, he is not General Ryan"

"Sir?" Jack look at Hammond

"Sir ask this guy whoever he is anything that only General Ryan and you know" Jack notices the guy was in trouble but trying not to show it.

"Ok back in 1963 when we double date, who was your date back then"

"Joan, my wife"

"Who are you"

"George" Sam checks him out and found the device and removed.

"Kinsey" Jack said

"You are in so much trouble you know that"

"No, you are impersonating an Air Force general, airmen take Senator Kinsey to the cells"

"Yes sir" he was taken away

"Sir what was the true answer?" Hammond smile

"I meet General Ryan in May 1964. Joan was his wife"

"Ah, so was there a double date sir?"

"Yes, Kate we met in July that same year, it was a blind date" Jack raised eye brows and smile

"Blind date, you met your wife on a blind date way to go sir"

"We were young back then"

"Well, we better found out where your friend is and save him"

"But how?"

"Memory recall device" Sam said

"Do what you have to do Major"

"Yes sir" Sam stood up and left the room to get what she needed.

"Sir are you ok?"

"Yes, Colonel I will be"

"Ok, well let's go and see what secrets Kinsey got hidden in that brain of his and how did they made these devices last this long" he said picking the device up in his hand.

"Well there is only one way to find out and that is to ask him" they stood up and walk down to the cellblock to talk to Kinsey only he wasn't there.

"Airmen where is Senator Kinsey?"

"In the interview room sir, Major Carter had him moved their sir"

"Thank you, airmen, dismissed" they walk to where the senator is and walked into the room.

Teal'c and Sam were there with him. They saw Sam put the device into his temple and walk behind him to where the laptop is, she types something on it.

"Ok Teal'c"

"Where is General Ryan"

"I'm not telling you anything"

Then a picture appeared of a house, it shows what street it is on, how many are in the house, their faces, weapons, everything, including General Ryan

"Where did you get the device from that made copy of Senator Kinsey?" a picture of a guy appeared giving Kinsey the device.

"I'm not saying a thing" Sam turned and smiled at Jack and Hammond as they walked outside.

"Well done Sam but all we got is a house and street name and number"

"I know at lest it better than nothing, sir do you recognise any of the men?"

"No but if we can get pictures of those men, send them to Major Davis, it might be able to help on his end"

"Good idea sir"

"Keep me up to date Major"

"Yes sir" he left them alone.

"Would you like to have some fun with the Senator, Jack" she said smiling

"Yeah, why not"

"Ok while you are having fun with him, I'm going to check out the address"

"Ok" he gives her a kiss before opening the door and walking in to the room

"Hello Kinsey" Jack said as he closes the door

Sam went to her lab and checks out the address in different districts that she can think of that the NID own first, half an hour later she tried Utah when it came up 'Provo, Utah'. She smiles when she got the address and clicks away to find out who owns the house, when it came back that it is rented, and it has been for a week, she printed off the information and went to see Hammond who was on the phone, he waves her in.

"Yes sir, Major Carter just walk in" he moved the phone away

"Major, by the look on you face I'll say good news?"

"Yes sir, Provo, Utah sir, here is the information about the house, it was rented out a week ago" she passes him the file

"Good work Major"

"Thank you, sir, permission to go and rescue General Ryan sir"

Hammond smile "Get a team together and gear up in twenty minutes"

"Sir, Colonel and I can take them out by ourselves"

"I know you can major, but rules are rules"

"Yes sir, I'll let the Colonel know we are going to kick some rogue ass" she ran out of the office in blink of an eye

"Sir did you get that… yes sir, I know she been hanging around the Colonel to long, she even married him… you didn't know… sir it happened when Colonel O'Neill and I retired sir… yes sir I was there… I'll send you copy of their wedding photo… yes Jacob was there, he gave her away… yes sir, thank you" he hung up with a grin on his face.

Sam went into the mess hall were some of the guys are having a morning snack.

"Hi guys"

"Carter is it true that Kinsey tried to be General Ryan?"

"Yep, now I want SGs 2, 3, and 7 geared up and topside in ten minutes, oh get Daniel while you're at it" she starts to walk toward the door

"Why?"

"We are going on a rescue mission and kick some rogue asses so move it guys"

They ran out of the room and track down their other teammates while Sam goes to see Jack who was having fun with Senator Kinsey. She opened the door and walks in

"Sir a word outside please" Jack walk outside and closes the door

"What's up"

"I found out where General Ryan is being held"

"Rescue mission?"

"Two, three, seven and Daniel are gearing up as we speak General Hammond won't let us go in alone to kick their asses" Jack smile

"Ok, airmen take Kinsey back to his cell"

"Yes sir" Jack open the door and walked in with Sam behind him. Jack walk over and whisper in Teal'c ear

"Gear up, rescue mission topside in five minutes" Teal'c nodded he walk out of the room. Sam types a few things on the laptop, walk around in front of Kinsey and remove the recall device.

"What going on, what were you doing to me?"

"Airmen" Kinsey stood up and two airmen took Kinsey to his cell while Jack and Sam Finnish in there.

Jack went to gear up while Sam was working on her laptop to make copies of everything and sending pictures to Major Davis. When finished there she run to the SG1 changing rooms and gears up and runs up the steps to where the helipad is when the first chopper landed. SGs 2 and 7 got on and it lifted off then the second one landed they got on and they took off to Utah. Jack got pen and paper out and wrote

'Where are we going?' passing it to Sam.

She replies 'Provo, Utah' passing it back

He writes '?' passing it to her

'Provo 15mils south Salt Lake City' passed it back to him,

He nodded put pen and paper away sat back and put his headset on and spoke to Hammond for a minute, while Sam got her laptop out and look over the blue prints of the house. Jack saw what she was looking at, she pointed to the basement and look at Jack, he nodded knowing that she thinks that is where General Ryan might be kept since there is no windows down there.

Then she looked over the town plans and where the street is and check out the area and found a good place for the helicopters to land. She found a good spot and points it to Jack, but they would have to go down the rope, since it was the only way and since it was close enough to get to the house and the helicopters would fly back to base since the four teams. General Ryan and the ones they catch would be flying back by plane.

They sat back and relax since the flight was going to take them two hours. After Sam closes her laptop down and put it way, she sits back and relaxes a bit. Jack grabbed her hand and held on to it while she leans against his shoulder. SG3 smiles at them knowing that they were married and would work together to save the General's life.


	23. Chapter 23

23

When they reach their destination, they went down by the ropes, once on the ground they headed towards the house. When they were close to the house Jack gave the other instructions before Sam and him check the area out and tranquillise the ones who were outside before they went into the house and tranquillise the ones inside.

Before they went to check every room and call the teams in to take care of the kidnappers and pack up the laptops everything, while Jack went down to the basement and check the rooms out. When he opens the door, he saw the General sitting on the bed Jack look around before walking over to him

"General Ryan"

"Colonel O'Neill what going on?" he stood up

"First thing first sir just trust me" Jack check him over

"Sorry sir let's get out of here, I got a bad feeling" they left and headed upstairs where they guys were tied up and put into two vans with the equipment.

"Ok let's get out of here"

Everyone got outside Jack went and check the two vans over before it was clear, they got in and left, heading to Salt Lake City airport where the Air Force's plane would be waiting for them. On the way there, Jack notices they were being followed

"Sam" she was in the other van

"I see them" they were watching them until they saw the roadblock up ahead

"Shit this is not good"

"What are we going to do sir?"

"Sam shall we clear a way for these guys?" he said over the radio

"Ok you take the left this time"

"Ok slow down to fifty" they show down

"Ok ready Sam?"

"Let's do it"

"Ok, now"

They open the doors and got out and run to where the roadblock is knocking the guys out and moving one of the SUVs out of the way, so they could go though and let the air out of the tires of the other wagons.

Once they were through safely Jack pushes the wagon back and Sam let down its tire before they run and got into the two vans. They look in the rear-view mirror and notice the other wagons have gone around them.

"Damn" Jack works his way to the back of the van when they started firing at them, he pulled out his nine mil and open the back door with one hand while holding onto the gun with the other, he fired one shot and it hit the radiator. They carries on shooting at them, so his next shot was the front tire, he hit it and it blew causing the wagon to lose control and it flip causing the second SUV to hit it.

The next three SUVs went around them and headed toward them, but they were space out, so they won't hit one another. So, he shoots the front tire which cause the driver to lose control and ended going into a ditch when he went to shoot the next SUV it bounces off

"Shit" he closes the back door

"How much further?"

"Five minutes sir"

"Sam" he talked on the radio

"Jack what wrong?"

"The last two wagon got shields around them"

"Jack swap places, I've got an idea"

"Ok, you heard her swap places"

Jack's van moved so it was in the front, and Sam behind them, she open the back door and throw a sheet at the SUV, it went through the shield and onto the screen, which causes the driver to lose control and crash. the last SUV showed up, so she tries to shoot the tire and it was also protected by a shield.

So, she looks around to find something to use and she saw the spare tire. Jack and opens the door and throws it into the windscreen on the driver's side. It went through the shield and lodged itself into the windscreen, forcing the driver to slow down until he stops and was able to be remove it by that time the two van just arrived at the airport. They went through a security gate to the Air Force plane that was waiting for them.

"Ok move out before any more of those guys show up"

They carry one of the rogue guys onto the plane, General Ryan went on by himself. Jack and Sam moved back and forth taking everything out of the vans and putting them onto the plane, Jack went up to the pilots to give them the greenlight to go. A few minutes later they were in the air, Sam sat next to the General giving him bottle water once they were airborne.

"How are you feeling sir?"

"Relieved, how did you find me?"

"Kinsey" Jacks said sitting down next to Sam

"Senator Kinsey"

"Yep he tried to be you with an alien device, but it didn't work, thanks to Sam here, she knew something wasn't right and found the mimic device"

"Why, what was he after, he knows about the stargate and what going on there"

"It's us sir"

"You two why?"

"You will find out when we return back to the SGC sir"

"Ok, nice work by the way"

"Thanks"

Half an hour later the plane lands at Peterson Air Force base. The rogue guys were until knocked out. They carry and put them into the vans, heading for the SGC. The others put the papers, computers, and everything into another van before it left for the SGC.

Jack, Sam and the General left in a SUV. When they arrived there; they took the General down to the infirmary where Janet could check him over. The rogue guys where checked over for any bugs before they were put into cells until they woke.

An hour later four teams, along with Hammond and Ryan were either sitting or standing around the table giving their briefing on what happened. Two hours later Hammond is pleased that General Ryan was returned safe and sound. After the three teams were dismissed, only SG1 stays behind.

"Sir, what we were going to tell you, not many people know."

"Ok, I'm listening"

"Few months ago, when we SG1 went to planet we called PYX 372, a meteor hit the ground where the Colonel and I were, somehow we survived the impact. Teal'c found us in the crater with no wounds or even any scratches."

"What, that impossible, for someone to survive something like that"

"We know sir" Jack said

"Ok carry on"

"When Teal'c went to look for us, he said that there was green smoke coming from the crator, he had to wait until it was clear before looking down in it since we were right on top when the meteor hit. When the smoke had cleared, he found us, he checked us before running to the gate and calling for a medical team. Colonel woke up three days later, I woke up an hour later"

"Ok but what is special about you two?"

"We can heal ourselves and we can run fast, without breaking a sweat"

"How fast?"

"Over a thousand miles per hour"

"Wow, that is fast"

"It is but when Doc tested us few weeks back, our clothes were ripped right off us, during the run" Jack said. Daniel was trying not to laugh

"With these new abilities you two should have gotten the war with the goa'uld over much faster."

"Yep, but we don't know how long it will last."

"Well at least you both have it, that is the main thing."

"Yeah, but the problem is the food bill here, it been giving General Hammond a headache because he has had to order twice as much food due our metabolism increase."

"Well I see what I can do about increasing the food budget, it is the least I can do for what you have done to rescue me and for the work you have done by keeping this planet safe"

"Thank you, sir,"

"Now George, is it ok if I can use your office to call the president"

"Sure, press two, to get to the president"

"Thanks" he got up and went to use Hammond's office.

"Well done people, dismissed."

"Sir, what about the guys we brought back, and the laptops we found?"

"Major, do you think you can get into and find out what is on the laptops?"

"I can try sir"

"Ok, I'll leave you to it. I'll call the NID and inform them of what we have."

"Yes sir"

They stood up and walked out of the briefing room. George gets up, to investigate his office, Ryan waved him in, so he walked in and sat down and waited until he was finished on the phone.

SG1 walks towards the elevators. "Cake anyone?"

"Sounds good to me" Sam said, the others agree,

So, they went into the mess hall for cake. Daniel had one slice, Teal'c had two while Jack and Sam had half cake each. They sat down at one of the tables and started eating, while talking. A half an hour later they went into Sam's lab where everything was placed.

Sam ran around and got everything set up within seconds. She gave both Daniel and Teal'c the papers to go through while Jack and Sam work on the computers, they tried all sorts of passwords until they got the one they wanted, they check out everything that the NID have gotten. Sam and Jack were able to download it onto a bigger hard drive and disks while Teal'c and Daniel made copies of what they had gotten and put them onto disks. Hammond showed up an hour after they had walked into the lab.

"Sir is everything alright?" Jack asked

"Yes, NID are on their way here to take the rogue group and this back to Washington tonight"

"What about Kinsey?"

"He is going with them"

"General Ryan?"

"He left half an hour ago"

"How long before they arrive sir?" Daniel asked

"Three hours"

"Thanks sir" he left them alone to carry on with what they were doing.

When NID showed up, agent Barrett was one of them. They took the rogue agents, Kinsey and the laptop and everything else back to Washington with them. One of the agents Sam didn't like asked "Did you find anything on the laptops?"

"Need a password"

"Any luck with the password?"

"We only had four hours and there are billions of different password codes"

"True, we will figure is out"

Then he left with a smirk on his face not knowing that Sam has change the passwords on the computers. After they were gone, Sam started going over everything that was downloaded to see if there is anything interesting when she came to a file and clicked it open to find out more. She saw photos of the symboites and read the reports about the cloning, she just finishes reading the report when Jack walks into her lab.

"Sam what is it"

"Read this" she turns her screen around, so he could read it while she called Hammond

"What the hell, we got to find out where they are"

"I know, and I know who can help us"

"Who?"

"Thor"

"Good idea, I'll go and give him a call"

"Ok" Jack left just as Hammond walks in

"Major"

"Sir we got one big problem, read this" she showed him the file, he read it and saw the photos when Jack return

"This is a problem and needs to be stop"

"I've sent a message to Thor, all we can do is wait"

"Why Thor?" Hammond ask,

"He can scan this planet for symboite clones, sir"

"Good idea, since it is getting late, call it a night as you two have had a long day"

"Yes sir" he left them alone while Sam closes her computer for the night.

"Shall we have some dinner before heading home?"

"Sounds good to me" they both walk out together toward the mess hall for dinner before leaving.


	24. Chapter 24

24

Since they were taking turns, sleeping 3 days each at their separate homes, Jack followed Sam's place for the next 3 nights. When they arrived, Sam was surprised to see Mark sitting on her front porch.

"Mark?"

"Hi, Sam, I was just about to call you" Mark says as they hug

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to find out what is going on" he lifts her left hand and looks at the rings.

"You better come inside" Sam walks around him and unlocks the door.

Mark looks at Jack for the first time before picking up his bag and following her into the house. Jack closes the door before following them into the living room where Mark puts his bag down.

"Mark, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, my husband."

"It's nice to meet you, Mark. Sam and Dad have told me a lot about you" He says as he shakes Mark's hand.

"Same here, Colonel."

"Call me Jack, after all I am your brother-in-law. I can tell that you have lots of questions."

"Yes, I do."

"Mark please sit" Sam asks and he sits down next to her.

"Mark, Jack and I got married a week ago at 'elope 2 Colorado'. Dad was there and give me away and no Jack wasn't my commandeering officer when we got married. He had retired to help out a friend of ours, also Air Force."

"Sam, he had to retire for this friend."

"Mark, if he didn't he wouldn't have been able to help our friend. It also gave us an opportunity that we couldn't let pass. We got married on short notice."

"Mark, what Sam is saying, is that dad told us both weeks ago that if there was an 'window of opportunity, take because we might not have another. So, we did, it was only a small one. We are planning on bigger one later. We will invite all of our friends and family."

"Who is this friend you help out?"

"George Hammond" Jack said Mark was shocked

"What happened?"

"All we can tell you is that a group of guys threatened him and his family, that is why Jack retired so he can find out who was behind the threats"

"And did you find out who it was?"

"Yes, and I got what I needed so they can't touch him and his family ever again"

"Ok" Sam got up and walks to her bedroom returning with the photo album

"This is our wedding photos Mark" she passes it to him walks over and stands next to Jack and they wrap their arms around each other. Meanwhile Mark starts looking through the album.

"Wow, Sam you look beautiful."

"Thanks" After he looks through it, he looks up at them, he looks at Sam and could tell that she was indeed happy.

"Are you happy, Sam?"

She laughs "Yes, Mark, I am happy. We are both happy"

"That's good to know" his stomach rubbles.

"Hungry?"

"Yes, sorry"

"Don't be, what do you feel like for dinner?" Jack asked

"Well Sam did tell me about place called O'Malley's"

"Oh yes they have good steak there"

"I know"

"Shall we. We can go in my truck"

"Sure" they left for O'Malley's

"Sam told me that they have pool tables."

"Oh yeah, Sam is a pool shark."

"Pool shark?"

"Yep she gets the competition alive" Sam tries not to laugh

"Sam care to explain?"

"Why don't I show you after dinner."

"Ok"

When they arrived, they got their drinks and sat down at a free table before placing their order. They continue their conversation until their food arrives. An hour later they finish with their dinner.

"Wow, that was great steak"

"Told ya" Sam, said smiling.

"How long are you here for Mark?"

"Until Sunday"

"Ok, I'll give General a call in the morning and see if I can get off for the weekend."

"Sorry for not calling you earlier."

"That's ok, so shall we go over to the pool tables?" she says smiling. They get up and walk over to one of the tables.

"Watch Sam's face" Jack whisper to Mark. They look at Sam face as she watches the game and now the guy places it.

"She watches her prey" Jack whispers to Mark. When the game is over Sam steps forward and puts fifty on the table and picks up the stick.

"Now she plays with her prey" they watch Sam was she walks around the table sinking her balls until the end, winning.

"She just ate her prey alive" Jack says smiling after she picks up her winnings. She smiles at Jack

"Want to play again" she turns around.

"Ok, hundred?" she puts her money down and he does as well.

"She spits out her prey and then plays hide and seek" Jack says smiling as they watch again as Sam wins again, she pockets the money and shakes the guy's hand before walking over to them.

"She ate her prey again" she licks her lips when she reaches them.

Jack gives her a kiss. "Tasty prey?"

"Nah, he was too tough the first time"

"I see what you mean Jack, pool shark."

"Yep, shall we go home"

"Sounds good to me" they left for Sam's place.

When they got home, Sam sorted out the spare room for Mark. Jack waits in bed, giving Sam and Mark a chance to talk privately.

"Sam, what about your career?"

"Mark, I'm in the Air Force, I'll be here until I've been transferred to someplace else."

"Ok, as long as he makes you happy"

Sam smiles at her brother. "Yes, he makes me very happy."

"That good" she finishes the bed.

"Night, Mark, talk to you in the morning"

"Ok, Sam, goodnight" she walks out and closes the door before going to her room to Jack waiting in bed for her. She quickly stripes her clothes off and was in bed in blink of an eye, giving Jack a kiss.

"Mark settled in?"

"Yep, how are you feeling, Jack?"

"Good, but I've got a problem" Sam looks down and smiles, licking her lips as she sees his hard length standing at attention

"I see your problem, let me see if I can do something about it" she looks up into his brown eyes. They both kiss and make love passionately before falling asleep in one another's arms.

The next morning, Jack wakes up early as always and he loved looking down at Sam who is sleeping in his arms. He gives her a kiss that made her smile

"Morning." when she opens her blue eyes and looks at him.

"Morning yourself"

He gives her another passionate kiss before making love once again. Afterwards, they both get up showering together and dressing. Jack drives into town, while Sam makes their bed and puts on coffee and does a load of laundry. When Jack returns with some groceries, he cooks bacon, eggs, pancakes, grilled tomatoes and toast. He just finishes with the last pancake when Mark walks out of his room dressed.

"Morning, something smells good"

"Thanks, and morning Mark, we hope we didn't keep you awake last night?"

"Nope, I had ear plugs in my ears" Sam passes him a cup of coffee as he sits down at the breakfast bar.

"Thanks, so do you have to work today?"

"Yes, sorry, Mark."

"Sam, we got the weekend off, Hammond will call us when our contact, contact him."

"Ok, so it sounds like we have got some time off, hungry?" she helps Jack put everything onto the breakfast Bar Island.

Mark's eyes widen. "There is enough food for six plus people."

"We know, dig in" Sam says.

They talk while enjoying breakfast. Mark asks lots of question about Jack. Starting to get an idea what he is really like. Mark watches Jack and Sam eat their breakfast, as well put extra food on each other plates, like when Jack put bacon on his plate he put some on Sam plate, and when she put tomatoes on her plate, she put some on his. When they finish breakfast, they look at Mark, who was staring in amazement.

"What?" they both ask at the same time.

"I can't believe how much you two just ate."

"Well we have had a very busy week and breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"But won't you, you know gain weight?"

"We exercise every day Mark."

"Ok, so what shall we do today?"

"Go house hunting?"

"Is that ok with you Mark?" Sam asked

"Well you don't get a lot of time off, sure why not."

"Great, shall we."

Sam and Jack wash the dishes before leaving and heading into town, in Jack's truck. They spent morning looking at different real state agencies, as well walking around and talking. They stop off at a café for some lunch before carrying on looking until they walk into one and look around until they both looked at the house and its price.

"It's a lovely house Jack but look at the price." she whispers to him

"You know Sam you are right about the house, but I think it would be great if there was another level added. The bedroom is a good size, but it needs to be bigger and with some changes, I think each bedroom should have its own ensuite, what do you think?"

"Good idea, but…"

"Ah, how many bedrooms upstairs would you like to have?"

"Well with the size of the house, seven bedrooms and bathrooms, with a flat garage roof for your telescope"

"Sweet, well what do you say we go and sign the papers for it and put our homes up for sale?"

"Sounds good to me but the money?"

"Remember what Mayborne said when he last visited about some money showing up in his account"

"Yes, how much?"

"Well we better send him a message on Monday" Sam smiles and gives him a kiss

"You can be full of surprises Jack"

"I know, shall we" they walk over to the front desk and speak to the agent there about the house.

Half an hour later they walked out with smiles on their faces. Just before they left, Sam showed Mark which house it was, he could see Sam loved the place. Afterwards, they went to a café close by to celebrate with coffee and cake. Later, they went shopping for an hour before going to get some groceries before heading back to Sam's place.


	25. Chapter 25

25

Sam cooks lasagne with extra cheese just the way Jack likes it. While Sam was taking care of dinner, Jack and Mark were watching TV and talking. While the lasagne was cooking, she went to check her e-mails and she quickly sent a message to Mayborne before the NID could trace it back to her house.

She was only on the site for five seconds before she clicks off the site, checking on couple of things before writing some more on her book. She was writing for ten minutes when she did fifty pages in that time, since her buffer was full she left it to do its thing while she checks on dinner, returning and carrying on for few more minutes. Then she finishes writing her book, so she saves it before shutting down and going to see what the guys were doing.

They were watching ice hockey, so she goes to the fridge and gets three beers out and twists the tops off, before walking into the living room and passing two beers to them before she took a mouthful.

"Having fun guys"

"Yep"

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

"Ok, it smells good any way." Mark said

"Thanks, wait until you try it" she said smiling before she went to check on her washing when the phone rings, she went to answer it

"Carter"

"Hey kiddo, how are ya?"

"Hi dad good, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just drop off a tablet, the one the Tok'ra found for Daniel, to look at"

"Ah so he would be in his element then"

Jacob laughs. "Yes, he is"

"So, when do you have to return?"

"Soon as the translating is done, why?"

"So, have you got some time to come around for dinner, it your favourite" she said smiling knowing that she has baiting him

"Lasagne, that sound good, are you sure?" Sam look over to her living room

"Yes, and there will be cheesecake for desert, chocolate and Carmel"

"Sam what are you doing to me?"

"Baiting you, so are you coming we can have a 'family' dinner" Jack turns to see what Sam is doing

"Who are you talking to Sam"

"Dad" Mark turns around and looks at Sam

"I've invited him around for 'family' dinner"

"Is he coming?"

"Well dad is you coming at least you get a chance to see the wedding photos," she said grinning

"Well ok you got me"

"Great hook line and bait see you soon"

"Ok see you in half an hour" he laughs when he hung up, she did the same

"Why didn't you tell him I was here?" Mark said

"And what ruin the surprise" she walks over to them

"I guess your right about that, so he's in town?"

"Yes, he drops a rock off for a friend before coming around" Jack knew what Sam was saying

"Ok it would be great to see him"

"Same here, so who's winning"

They talk for few minutes until Sam goes to turn the oven down and set the table. She hears a noise in her bedroom, so she goes to check. She walks in and hears the toilet flush. She waits for the person to come out. When he does she yells

"Mayborne."

He jumps when he sees Sam. "Gee, Carter"

"Shh" she closes the bedroom door.

"My brother is out there"

"Oh, I got your message, what is it?"

"Stay here and don't touch anything"

She walks out and turns her computer on and checks the site out and prints the house out that Jack and Sam just brought she signs off and took the printout and goes back to her bedroom and passes it to him

"That's the house we just brought"

"You want me to pay for it with the money Jack put into my account"

"Yes, Jack told me how much he sent to you"

"Ok, I'll take care of it on Monday, hey, good work on saving General Ryan"

"Thanks"

"You really pissed those guys off"

"That nothing new."

"True, I'll be in contact when it's done"

"Ok, any idea who the leader is?"

"Nope, I've narrowed it down, I'll know more soon"

"Ok thanks"

Then he went back into the bathroom and climb out her window and he was gone, Sam closes the window before going back into the kitchen to check on dinner when there was a knock on the door. So, she went to answer and smiles when she sees her father. "Dad"

"Hi kiddo" he walks in and she closes the door as he takes off his jacket.

"George told me about what you guys did to save General Ryan"

She smiles. "Thanks, shall we"

"Mmm, it smells good" they walk in to the living room and Jacob stops.

"Mark."

Mark turns around and stands up. "Dad." he walked over to his father and gives him a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Let's talk about it over dinner" Sam says as she walks into the kitchen.

Jack goes to greet him. "Hi dad, we're pleased you could make it."

"Thanks, when Sam told me over the phone what you were having, some choice I had."

"Well you pick the best out of the two"

"Thanks" Sam showed up with the lasagne and put it on the table.

"Mmm, smells wonderful Sam"

"Thanks, Dad, shall we"

Jack went and got bottle of wine out and opens it and pours everyone a drink while they dish up their own lasagne, while talking. Mark told Jacob why he was there, about the photos, everything so he could know what had been going on. They talk about the kids and what Jack and Sam had for breakfast. They talk about everything including the house.

After dessert, Jack and Sam take care of the dishes and make drinks, before moving into the living room where the four of them talk. Jacob gets the opportunity to look at the wedding photos. It was late when Daniel calls to let Jacob know that he is finished with the translation, so Jacob asks for someone to pick him up.

A half an hour later, an airman shows up to take Jacob back to base. Sam passes him copies of the photos, before he leaves. Shortly, after he left Mark goes to bed, he was flying out the next day. Jack and Sam go to their room to talk.

"Mayborne was here earlier."

"What where was he?"

"In here, he knows about us rescuing General Ryan and that we pissed off the NID again"

"That nothing new"

"That what I told him" she said smiling

"So, he drops by to what?"

"The house, remember?"

"Ah, yes, and?"

"I got it off the net, he going to take care of it on Monday."

"What does he want out of it?"

"He didn't say, I think it makes him happy that we pissed off the NID."

"Ok, what time is Mark's flight tomorrow?"

"One in the afternoon."

"Ok" He gives her a kiss and it becomes passionate, they make love before they fall asleep in each other's arms, with smiles on their faces.

The next morning Jack goes to the base, leaving Sam and Mark alone to spend some time together talking, since they hardly see one another because of work. After Mark's plane leaves for San Diego, Sam goes to the base to find out if Thor has shown up yet. She goes to see Daniel who was in his office working

"Hey" she walkes in with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Sam, looking for Jack?"

"Yeah, any word from Thor?"

"No, nothing yet"

"Ok, so what did the Tok'ra want you to translate for them?"

"Oh, it from the ancients, it talks about a weapon"

"Weapon?"

"Yes, but it didn't say what sort or where it is"

"Ok, so they leave the artefact here?"

"Yes" he showed Sam the tablet and photos,

"Any idea on an address?"

"No, nothing yet."

"Ok, I'll go and find Jack, have fun."

"Ok, hey, congratulation on the house."

"Thanks, knowing Jack he will want a house warming barbecue."

"That what he said" she smiled at him.

"Figures. See you tomorrow"

"Ok Sam, bye" she walks out with a smile on her face.

She knows of one place he might be, so she walks to the mess hall and looks around to see him talking to Teal'c while they were having a late lunch. She walked over to them and gives Jack a kiss before sitting down next to him.

"Hi Teal'c"

"Major Carter"

"Did Mark get away ok?"

"Yeah, he did, have you two been sparing again?"

"Yeah I've been taking it easy on Teal'c"

"Ok, so what would you like for dinner tonight?"

"Chicken"

"Ok should I meet you at your place tonight?"

"Sure, fine by me, we can talk about the extensions on the house"

"What time?"

"Seven?"

"Sounds good to me"

Daniel showed up ten minutes later for some coffee and goes to join the group; they talk for another twenty minutes before Sam leaves for home. Later that night Sam showed up with barrel of KFC, with two of, chips, potato and gravy, coleslaw, bean salad and corn on the cob.

They both talk while enjoying their dinner since Sam goes to the gym for a workout for three hours before going home to sort out her washing and did up some designs for the house for couple of hours. Before packing a bag and leaving to get some dinner, to Jack house. Sam shows him some designs she did up on the computer. Jack picks up one design he likes and shows it to Sam

"This one I like"

It got seven bedroom and bathrooms upstairs. The master bedroom was showing the northside of the house, so they would be getting the sun in their bedroom day and he likes the design of their bathroom.

A Jacuzzi, his and her hand basin walk-in shower with glass doors they could fit in eight people in it no problem, his and her shower heads, same with the hand basins. His and her walk-in closet and bed bedroom. He also like the design for what she did for downstairs also. They talk about more about the house for the next two hours before they goes to bed for the night.

The next morning Jack and Sam arrived at work early in the morning, they meet Daniel and Teal'c for breakfast, while they were talking Hammond shows up and walks over to them.

"Sir is everything ok?"

"The rogue NID men and women you arrested when you rescued General Ryan are dead"

"What?" Jack said, they were shocked

"What about Kinsey?"

"He is still alive"

"What happened, sir?"

"They were poisoned"

"What how?"

"It was in the drinks given to them"

"Sir next time we catch ourselves some rogue agents, we should get the information we can before the NID show up"

"Good idea, anything on the laptops?"

"We will be going over the information after breakfast sir"

"Good, keep me apprised if anything new is found"

"Yes sir" he left to head back to his office.


	26. Chapter 26

26

Half an hour later they headed to Sam's lab. Sam and Jack worked on the laptops while Teal'c and Daniel carry on looking over the information that was copied. They were there for an hour when Jack was beamed away in a bright light.

"Thor" they said at the same time. Jack blinks a couple of times and look around

"Thor buddy"

"O'Neill, I received your message, what can I do for you?"

"Thor can you detected anything like goa'uld symboites on earth?"

"Why do you ask?"

"It seems that a rogue group have got themselves a symboite and they cloned it, from what information we have gotten there is about two hundred cloned snakes running around on earth, so can you help us"

"If they are clones, it would be easy to detect them"

"Thanks" Thor moved some stones around and waited, until writing appeared on his monitor.

"I have detected a large group of cloned symboites, here" he showed up on screen a small town and saw red dots everywhere.

"Thor can I talk to Sam"

"Stand in the circle" Jack moves to the circle his hologram shows up in Sam's lab

"Jack"

"Sam you guys gear up, zats only"

"What is it?"

"The problem is a lot bigger than we first thought"

"Ok, how are we…" a stone appeared in front of her

"Tell Thor thanks, we will be ready in ten minutes"

"Ok, see you soon" his image disappeared.

"Let's go"

Sam closed everything down and hid everything once again just in case while Teal'c and Daniel ran to the locker rooms to get change. When Sam was finished, she called Hammond to let him know that Thor had arrived and is due to beam up in two minutes.

When she got off the phone, she picks up the stones and runs out of the room and down to SG1 locker room and geared up she goes to get four zats and returns. She gave Daniel and Teal'c a zat each before they put their hands onto Sam's arm, she pushes the stone and they were beamed up onto Thor's ship. Sam passes Jack his Zat

"Hi Thor, thanks for helping us on this one"

"It is my pleasure Major Carter"

"Ok what have we got here"

Thor showed Sam where the main bulk of the symboites are and where the labs are. Ten minutes later after Sam goes over everything.

"Thor can you disable the cameras?"

"Yes, for how long?"

"Ten seconds, I brought cloaking devices with me so one you disable the cameras you can beam us down to where the symboites are and it will give us time to cloak and see what going on"

"When you are ready, here are three more stones"

He gave the others a stone each while Sam gave cloaking devices. Sam told Jack what the best plan is once they are beamed into the building, which he agreed to it. When they were ready, Thor disables the camera and they are beamed down, that cloak themselves. They walk over to where the tank is full of symboites.

"Ok let go guys" they go their separate ways checking out other rooms.

Sam walked into a lab, where the cloning was done, she saw a computer on and goes over to find out what was happening, she was checking out files while keeping an eye on staff who were busy working, when she came across a file. She read it and found out that a scientist has made up an antidote which kills the symboites that are in the host without harming the host.

She found out more information before moving onto next lot of files. She got a pen drive out and downloaded the information until it was full; she was about to fill up ten GB pen drives before she left to look for the antidote.

Teal'c walked into a room where he witnesses an implantation going on, he got video camera he was carrying and tape what was going on and everyone face that was present. He was there for over an hour recording everyone whom came and went before he followed one of the men out to another room.

Daniel walked into a room where there were guys who were asleep, he watches as they brought another guy in and listen to four goa'uld talking about another success in the implantation. he realizes what just happened to them, so he got his video out and records their faces, before moving into the next room to see more, so he did the same.

Jack walks into a science lab and looks around to see what was going on when he sees one guy working on something, so he hung around to see what was up. Jack notices that the guy was on edge. When they heard the door open, the guy jumps, it was a security guard walking over to him.

"They brought more men in from Russia"

"Russia?"

"Yeah, from what saw they from some government agency"

"Damn, I've only got enough for five hundred"

"Now what?"

"There is only one person who I know and trust"

"Who?"

"Best if you didn't know, you better go before they suspect something going on"

"Good luck"

"Thanks" they guard left. The guy got on his cell phone and called someone

"Hello, can I have an address and phone number of Major Samantha Carter of Colorado Springs… thanks you" he hung up

Jack walks over to where the camera is and got his zat out and fired it. The guy jumps when he heard the noise

"Hello" he looked around

"Don't be afraid, Doc" Jack uncloaks himself, so did Sam

"Doctor, I'm Major Carter"

"How did you get here"

"Friends help us out"

"And you are?"

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, I'll watch the door"

"Thanks Jack" he walks over and keeps a lookout

"Can he be trusted?"

"Yes, he is my husband"

"Husband?" he raises an eyebrow

"Yes, I've read your research, what seems to be the problem?"

"I'm trying to make up the symboite antidote quickly as I can, but with the implantation, I can't keep up"

"Show me what you do, and I'll help"

"Thanks" they work together for the next half-hour.

When the Doc saw what Sam was doing, he was surprised with how fast she was working. Within half an hour they got over thousand more darts done. When the door opens, Jack froze

"Jack"

"Daniel" He walks in and the door closes behind him, he uncloaks himself

"What have you found?"

"Six rooms full of men and women with symboites."

"Show us, Sam" he looks over at her.

"Have you got a bag for these darts?"

"Yes" he goes to a draw and open it and pulled out two bags and passes it to her, she quickly put the darts in them.

"How can you move so fast like that?"

"Classified" Jack said

"We will be back"

"Ok good luck"

"Thanks" they walk to the door"

"Ok after you Daniel" they cloak themselves and walk out.

"This way" Daniel says,

They followed his voice until they reach the first room and enter. Jack disables the four cameras before uncloaking himself, Sam and Daniel did the same Sam passes Jack a bag

"Ok where the best place to put these things"

"In the neck, just leave them in there, Daniel watch the door"

"Ok"

Jack and Sam put a tranquilliser dart into each one as the slept.

"I'll stay here and take care of things, here you two go and do some of the others" Jack said

"Ok, good luck"

"You too" they cloak themselves and walk out.

Jack waits for a minute before removing the darts going into the next room. Daniel and Sam move down the corridor and opens the door slightly to see if it was the implantation room

"Stay here" Sam said, and she runs in and puts a dart in each of them in the room, before moving back to the door.

She watches some of them pull darts and looks at them before they collapsed on the ground. Sam opens the door and walks in, there were ten men with zats watching at least forty men and women, so she put darts in them before they realize what just happened.

She watches them pulled out the darts before they collapsed, she walks out into the corridor.

"Daniel" she heard him as he walks into her

"Sorry"

"That's ok, let's check these other rooms"

They check other rooms out and put darts in the ones in there before moving on until the bag is empty then they headed back to the lab for some more darts. When they just about to walk in, there were four guys their talking goa'uld, they quietly walk in.

"Stay here" Sam whispers to Daniel,

Then she walks around and sees some of the bags of darts were already full. She quickly picks them up and fires them at the four goa'uld host, they hit them in the chest, they look down and pulls them out before they collapse. they uncloak themselves, the doctor relaxes

"Thank, they found out about the antidote"

"Ok how many more have you done?"

"Not many until they showed up"

"Ok let's get to work then, Daniel watch the door for us"

"Sure" Daniel watch the door while both the Doc and Sam work to make more of the antidote, when the door opens. "It is I Daniel Jackson"

"Teal'c" Daniel moved until Teal'c was in the room and uncloaks himself.

"What is going on"

"Sam is helping the doctor with the antidote"

"I do not understand?"

"Antidote that can kill the symboite and it won't harm the host, Sam and Jack have been tranquillising the people who work here"

Teal'c saw four men on the floor

"They will be alright in couple of hours," the doctor said

"There something else you should know, everyone in town has also got a symboite."

"How many are we looking at here?"

"Three thousand"

"Anything else we should know about" Jack shows up and uncloaks himself.

"Yes, they are building a ship down at the marina" Jack gets his stone out

"Thor you still there"

"Yes O'Neill, I have heard everything, and I have found the ship, it is not complete."

"Ok can you let Hammond know what is going on"

"Yes, I will"

"Thanks, can you detect the ones who has got a snake in their head?"

"Yes"

"Good, we will let you know soon as we are finish here"

"There still ten in the building that have got symboites."

"Ok, where are they?" Sam passes him ten darts before he cloaks himself and walks out the door.


	27. Chapter 27

27

While Jack was taking care of ten in the building, Sam and the doctor continue making more of the antidote. Teal'c watches the door while Daniel goes to give them a hand. When Jack returns ten minutes later, they have manage to make and fill a thousand darts.

"Sam and I will start on the townsfolk, you guys keep working here, any problem Thor will warn you"

"Ok Jack, good luck"

"Thanks, shall we Sam" they both cloak before leaving.

They walk out of the building and run into town, arriving a few seconds later.

"Ok Thor which ones" Thor told them which ones had clone symboites.

When they put the darts in them, they waited for them to removed them, but they beat them to it, they go to the next person and the next, until the darts were used up, running back to the lab. Within seven hours everyone in the town has had the antidote.

Thor beamed the ship to area 51 as ordered by Hammond. Thor asks if he could have the remaining symboites, which Hammond agrees to. So, the Asgard scientist could study them and it might help with their own cloning problems. While Sam and the doctor were making more of the antidote, Jack, Daniel and Sam were also injected with it. Thor checked the rest of the world to find that there is more symboites out there.

"O'Neill"

"Yes Thor?"

"I have found more clone symboites on your planet"

"What, where?" Jack was beam up. "Thor where?"

Thor shows Jack the dots.

"Ok, Thor can you beam me down to the lab again, I'm going to need a lot of darts" he was back down in the lab again

"Jack"

"How many darts have you got their Sam?"

"I don't know about seven hundred, why?"

"There are snakes all over the world, so I'm going to be busy for a while, will you guys be ok here?"

"Sure" He gives her a kiss before picking up the bag and pushing the button and he was beamed away again.

"Ok Thor let's take care of the ones who are sleeping first, can you beam them up here, oh and a bed they can go onto?" Thor moves couple of stones and a bed appears.

"Thanks, shall we start on the ones in this area first"

Jack points out since it was 0430 in the morning where the first set of dots are. A bright light signals the first person appearing on the bed, so Jack injects the guy, when finished the is beamed back down to his bed and the next one appears. This continues until Jack runs out of the darts.

"Thor can you beam me down again for more darts" Jack was back in the lab.

"Hey how's it going?"

"Good, here is some more for you, how is it is going?"

"Slow, be getting there, how about here?"

"Getting there, oh here something to munch on. Daniel went to the mess hall and brought back some food and drinks."

"Thanks, I'm starving."

"Well I'm not surprise Jack," she said smiling at him as he takes a bite out of a sandwich

"Thanks, I'd better head back"

He picks up four more packs of sandwiched and several bottle of water with one hand and the bags and the stone with the other, pressing it and he was back on Thor's ship. When the four guys woke up an hour later they were tied up. Sam, Teal'c and Daniel cloaked themselves just as they were waking up.

"What have you done"

"You've been given the antidote"

"Our boss is going to kill you"

"It doesn't matter now our work is almost done once the rest of the symboites are done. Which is happening as we speak"

When they look at the time on the wall. "What are you talking about?"

"You think that this is the only place where symboites are being implanted"

"What do you mean?" he stops what he was doing and looks at them

"There are other places like this where symboites are being implanted" Sam was shocked with what she just heard.

"Well at least you won't have to worry about having another clone symboite planted in you, because your body will reject it"

The doctor and Sam carry on working. With Sam being cloaked the four guys don't know that she is there. Sam and the doctor had been working for four hours before Sam tranquilizes them again. When they fell asleep Sam uncloaks herself, as did Daniel and Teal'c.

"Why did you do that for Sam?" Daniel asked

"Jack is going to show up soon"

"Oh" they ate while working. Fifteen minutes later Jack shows up.

"How's it going?"

"Good"

"We heard everything, and Thor found the other snakes, Thor got them all"

"That's good, so how many more do you need?"

"Sixteen, and we'll have gotten them all"

"Ok here they are" she passes them to him.

"Thanks, I've spoken to Hammond. He is sending some men over to clean up this mess"

"OK"

"I'll be back soon" he was once again beamed away.

"What am I going to do? If the NID finds out what I have done."

"Don't worry, we will think of something" Sam said

"Thanks"

The door bursts open and there stand five men all with 9 mils pointed at the remaining members of SG1 and the doctor. "Well, well who do we have here, where is O'Neill?"

"Who are you?"

They walked in the room, "Does it matter, what I would like to know is what have you done with the clones?"

"I've done nothing to them"

"You know who's got them?"

"I'm not saying"

"Tell me or the Jaffa dies" he pointed the gun at Teal'c

Sam gave Daniel and Teal'c hand signals, they slowly moved behind Sam and even pulling the doctor to them, Sam pushes a button on her wrist.

"I'm not telling you"

Then he shoots at Teal'c, only to have it bounce off the shield. They continue to shoot at them, only to have it keep bouncing off the shield until their clips were empty

"Sam lower the shield" Jack says, she lowers the shield, and they were beamed to Thor's ship.

"Ready to go home?"

"Yep, Thor got the symboites?"

"Yes, I have Major Carter"

"What, who, are you?"

"Doctor Richard Fleming meet Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet," Sam said

"Asgard, wow, I've heard that you and your kind clones yourselves?"

"Our bodies yes"

"Wow, it's an honour meeting you"

"Thank you. O'Neill, I shall beam you to the SGC. I must depart."

"Sure, thanks for your help, Thor."

"You are welcome" Thor beams them down to the gate room.

"Wow so this is the alien device"

Sam turn to see the doctor looking at the stargate. "Yes, it's called a stargate."

"Amazing and big"

"Yes, it is, but now you know, you will have to sign the classified papers regarding this and what you been doing?" Sam stated as Hammond walks through the blast doors

"Well if you can protect me from the NID, I will" he turns around to see the General standing there.

"Good news I hope?"

"Yes, sir, snakes are either dying or on Thor's ship sir, he wants to take them home with him to study."

"That good to hear and this man here" he looked at the doctor

"General Hammond this is doctor Richard Fleming, he is the one that created the antidote, sir."

"We will talk about this in the briefing room"

"Yes sir" they headed up to the briefing room and sat down around the table.

"You were saying about antidote, Major"

"Yes, sir, Dr Fleming here made up an antidote that can kill the clone symboites without killing the host."

"And it works?" Sam smile

"Yes sir, of the townsfolk didn't know what was happening to them, they have been always tired when they wake up, from one report I read once the host is asleep the symboite takes over the body"

"What were they doing?"

"Building a ship sir, it's not complete, they've been working during the night and when the time came they returned back to their home ten minutes before the host wakes up"

"Good work, people"

"Thank you, sir."

"General Hammond what can you do for me?"

"I don't know yet, but you do have to sign some papers, but for how you can stay on this base until I can get something sorted out"

"Thank you"

"I'll be looking forward to reading your reports, dismissed"

"Yes sir"

"Dr, I'll have VIP quarters made ready for you."

"Thank you" they stood up and Hammond went to his office and made phone calls. Walter walked into the briefing room with a file and pen in his hand

"Colonel O'Neill"

"Sergeant what this?" after he passes the pen and file to Jack

"Papers for Dr Fleming to sign, sir"

"Thanks."

"Yes sir" he walked out of the room. Jack put the file on the table and slides it to the doctor

"Once you sign it you can ask all the questions you want" Sam said

"Of course," he picks up the pen and opens the file and signs it, he closes the file and puts the pen back on it. Teal'c picks up the pen and file.

"I'll give it to General Hammond"

"Thanks, Teal'c. So hungry anyone?" they nodded

"Shall we" they walk out of the briefing room.

Teal'c walks in and puts the file on Hammond's desk, since he was still on the red phone and walks out. He headed to the mess hall.


	28. Chapter 28

28

On the way, Dr Fleming asks a lot of different questions, which both Daniel and Sam answer. They stop long enough to get something to eat. A shocked Dr Fleming was watching Jack and Sam load up their tray with their new normal amount of food. After they walk over to one of the tables and sat down, Teal'c joined the a few minutes later.

"Where do you put it all?" he asked

"In here" Jack said patting his stomach

"I mean, don't you worry about your weight?"

"Nope, we work out every day like today"

"Ok" they talk among themselves as well answer Dr Fleming questions. Two hours later Daniel shows Dr Fleming the VIP room.

"Dr Jackson can I ask you a personal question"

"Depends on what the question is"

"Is there something going on between Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter?" Daniel smile

"Yes, there is, they are married"

"But isn't that against the Air Force rules?"

"Yes, it is, but Jack retired so he could find out the real reason why General Hammond retired and found out that the NID was black mailing him and threaten not just him but his family"

"Oh my god, so what happened?"

"Do you know Colonel Harry Mayborne?"

"Yes"

"He helps Jack get the information that was needed to get Hammond back and at the same time Jack and Sam got together and decided to get married before Jack and General Hammond return back to the SGC"

"Good timing then."

"Yes, it was, and they are both happy"

"That's good to know"

"Good night, if you need anything, there will be SF outside"

"Thanks, good night Dr Jackson" He open the door and walks in and closing it behind him.

Daniel walked down to his own quarters for the night. Jack and Sam both had a shower together, making love before going to bed themselves and making love again before falling asleep in one another arms. The next morning SG1 and Dr Fleming were called to the briefing room where General Hammond is.

"Sir, what's wrong?"

"The team I sent yesterday arrived at the same time you five showed up down in the gate room, they have arrested over eight hundred people there, most of them didn't know what was going on when they woke up"

"Woke up?" Sam asked

"Yes, some of them there were victims and didn't know what was going on"

"What the cover story sir?"

"Virus that was in their water supply, they were given a supplemental injection to help them beat the virus and they have been given fresh water until their water supply is given the okay, so everyone thinks it's will kill the virus"

"Ah, great idea, so we pissed off the NID again, sir" Hammond smile

"Yes, you have"

"Well I hope they learn their lesson, sir."

"We both know what they are like"

"Yes, I do, so what can we do now?"

"SG1, you've got a three day stand down, so you go home"

"Thanks, sir"

Hammond looks at Fleming, "Dr Fleming, since your life is in danger, you will be staying here for now."

"Thank you, what about my home?"

"That's been taken care of and someone will be here this afternoon with your clothes."

"Thank you"

"Any questions?" they shook their heads no.

"Ok dismissed," they make their way out of the room.

Daniel and Teal'c show Dr Fleming around while Jack and Sam got changed and head to the surface. They head into town to do some necessary shopping. They stop to check on their new house. As promised it was already paid for, for which they were both happy. They went over the artwork after they went back to Jack place, so they could pick up one of the designs that they like.

They take the design to show the architect what they would like done and find out how much it was going to cost. After Jack paid for the deposit, they both left happily. They decide to celebrate back at his house in private or, so they thought.

"Hello Harry"

"Jack, Major Carter" Sam closes and locks the door, following Jack into the living room

"What is that you want this time?"

"To give you this" he passes an envelope, Jack opened it and pulls out the deed to the house.

"I keep my promises; the house is now yours."

"Thanks."

"I heard this morning about what happened over at Steveston"

"Oh, what did you hear?"

"Clone symboites, you really pissed them off, Jack, for what I have found out, they been working on the cloning for over a year and SG1 comes along and within hours it's all gone."

"Well we are always pissing someone or something off"

"True, good news is I've started to narrow down the leader, running the trust. It's down to six names"

"That good, anything else?"

"Nope, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well we are getting the house extended, here is how much it going to cost" Jack passes him the papers to look at and he nodded.

"I'll take care of it for you if you can take care of these guys, they are part of the trust" he passes pen drive and list of names.

"Do this for me and I'll take care of the payments"

"You will know that it is us"

"I know, take care" the Harry walks out the back door and is gone.

Jack closes and locks the door, before turning around to see Sam is not in the living room, so he walks down the hallway to look for her, when he finds her, he smiles seeing her naked on his bed.

"Someone is overdressed," she opens her legs for him and she licks her lips, as she was doing that he strips off his clothes and was on top of her, kissing her.

"Sam you are naughty and I'm going to punish you."

He gives her a kiss and they make love with his teasing her before and afterwards, they make passionate love all afternoon. Only with stomach growling do they get up for something to eat. Once they were full, they return to bed to watch some TV, before falling asleep neither wanting to let go.

The next day Sam was at her place to check out what was on the pen drive that Harry had given them. She read each guy's profile and who they were connected to, along with photos. She called Daniel and asked him to see what he can find out about each of the five men.

When finished talking on the phone, she made copies of the information and e-mailed them to the chief of staff and Major Davis with a note to them both about connections to 'the trust'. Just as she finishes sending the information, Jack walks through the front door with lunch in his hands.

"I got us some lunch, so come and get it"

"Ok, thanks"

She shut down her computer got up and walks over to her living room and sits on the couch and picks up one of the Chinese boxes and chopsticks and started eating the noddles.

"Anything interesting on the pen drive?"

"Yeah the five guys, I read about their background and what Mayborne was able to put together, the connection everything"

"And?" when he bit into an eggroll.

"They got ties with Kinsey and four others that you know of from the list of guys you visited."

"Really"

"Yep" she put the box down and picks up another one that held sweet and sour chicken.

"Anything on the building we visited a couple of days ago?"

"Yes, two of them are partners that own the building with another man name Adrian Conrad"

"Ok, what about this guy, Conrad?"

"He's a millionaire and very ill, he's got an incurable disease, like Dad he would need a symboite"

"Ok, one thing that's been bugging me is these clone symboites, they would need a real live one to do these cloning"

"Mayborne, sold a symboite to Adrian Conrad when he had the second stargate, from what I read, Mayborne sold it for ten million dollars"

"Why that stinking low life, next time I see him, I'll shoot him" Jack was getting angry and as Sam knew he would.

"Jack, please calm down" she puts down the box and chopsticks and turns and puts her hands on both of his arms and looks into his brown eyes knowing that every time he looks into her blue eyes, it helps to calm him down.

"Mayborne left a note stating that he was told was that Conrad was going to use it for scientific purpures for curing the disease that he has. That's what Mayborne was told and he said that he taped the phone conversations and videotaped the meetings as proof of what he was being told."

"He should have known something wasn't right"

"Well, all he was thinking about at the time was the money."

"Well that is true, was there anything else?"

"Nope, not now. I've contact Daniel to do some digging for me since he's still on the base."

"Well at least it's nothing old, he is digging for this time."

Sam smiles at Jack and puts one of her hands to his face and leans forward and gives him a kiss. "Don't worry we will get them all"

"I know between the goa'uld, replicators and the trust, we sure are going to be very busy"

"I know, one thing at a time"

"True" he gives her a kiss and they talk about the house while finishing their lunch. After wards they went for a walk to where the park is and sat down watching some kids play.

"Jack, have you ever thought of us having kids?"

He turns to look at her, "After Charlie was born Sara and I were so happy. When Charlie turned three, I asked Sara about trying for another child. She told me that she didn't want any more kids"

"Jack, I'm sorry, I didn't know" she held onto his hand and gave it a squeeze

"Like a lot of things, you don't know about me Sam"

"And there are lots of things, I do know and love about you, and one of them is that you love me, just like I love you" she puts up her hand and cups his face while looking into his eyes.

"Do you want to have a child" she asks him.

"I don't know, Sam, after what happened."

"That was an accident Jack, you been telling him not to touch or play with your gun."

"I know, but…"

"No buts, Jack, you know you been given second chances over the past few years for different things, so why not add one more to the second chance list"

"Second chances?"

She smiles and him and held onto both of his hands. "Yes, second chance to live, love, friends, workmates, saving lives, being happy, cheeky, exploring, being kick ass, pissing someone or something off, and many more on your list, do you want to add one more to your list"

Jack knew what she was talking about everyone from the SGC, his team, allies, enemy's and family. He knew she was right about having second chances at everything. Since that first Abydos mission, since meeting Catherine, Daniel and Skar'ra, it was those three special people and the stargate that have just changed his life but also was given him a second chance of living.

But he knew that only one person had captured his heart the day she walk-into the briefing room, correcting him on her gender. It was her voice that got his attention and then her eyes. Her smile that melted the ice around his heart. The way she stood up for herself. He knew of his years of training, went out the door when she walked in that morning.

Ever since the morning of their meeting, things had changed for the better, not just for him, but for her also. The way they been there for one another. Not just Captain and Colonel but for Jack and Sam. They both had gotten to know one another, over the past four years and now. They have the opportunity that they had been waiting for and now she is sitting next to him as his wife asking him about another second chance, that of having a child.

"Sam, do you want to have a baby."

"Only if you want to as well, Jack."

"As I said, I don't know."

"Hey if we do, we can work it out together."

"I know, but this war"

"Won't last for ever Jack, both you and I know that, look at what we have accomplished in the last four years. More than the Asgard and Tok'ra have in the last four hundred years"

"Well that is true. Sam, if we do have a child of our own, I'll be scared that it might happened again, I don't think I could live through that again."

"Jack if we do have a child, how many would you like to have?"

"Hockey team!" he said smiling

"Jack" she shakes her head, smiling.

"I don't know, how many would you like to have Sam?"

"Well if you are willing, why don't we try for first child and see what happens from there, ok?"

"Well we better get back to your place and start working on the first one then" he flicks his eyebrows at her, which made her smile.

"Well what are you waiting for" they kiss before getting up and walking back to Sam's place with their arms around each other. They spent the rest of the afternoon in bed making love.


	29. Chapter 29

29

The next morning, they both had a big breakfast in the mess hall, when Dr Fleming and Daniel walk in to get their own breakfast before joining them.

"Morning, guys"

"Morning, Daniel, Dr Fleming"

"Morning." they sat down and started eating their breakfast

"I've finished that research for you Sam"

"That's good, what have you found?"

"Heaps, it's in my lab we can look over it after breakfast if you like."

"Sure"

They talk for half an hour before they left to go and see what Daniel was able to find until they were called to the briefing room. They collected the files and headed there. When they walk in Major Davis, Teal'c and Hammond were already waiting for them.

"Major Davis, Teal'c, sir" Jack said as he sat down

"Major Carter, the files you sent me, I did some checking and your contact is right, they are connected to the trust"

"Thanks, Daniel also did some research over the weekend, two of them are into arms dealing and drugs in South Africa, Colombia and US" she shows them the files.

"From the names that Daniel has gotten and their connections to the trust, we also found out that the four men have clone symboites. We found that drug lords in Colombia have symboites."

"Are the symboites dead?"

"Yes" Jack, said,

"Is there any way we can stop these four?" Jack and Sam look at each other and smile turning to Major Davis.

"Yes" they both said at the same time.

"Well then"

He passes them a file, which they open and read. It was a signed approval from the president to stop the four men at any cost.

"Well sir it seems that Sam and I are going to be busy"

"SG1 is on stand down for a week so you two can get this sorted out"

"Yes sir" they both said at the same time

"Good, go do what you need to do, good luck and god speed"

"Yes, sir, shall we Sam" they stood up and walked out of the briefing room.

"Sir, do you think they can pull it off?"

"Yes, they can" Jack and Sam head to Sam's place where they plan on what they going to do. They decided that Sam goes to Los Angles, while Jack goes to Seattle to take care of two of the men.

They both flew out the next morning since their planes were hour apart. When Sam arrived in Los Angles she got a taxi and went to 'Travelodge hotel' which was half a mile from the airport. Once she got herself settled, she has everything she needs, she walks into town. She stops for lunch not far from the building her target owns.

After lunch and a visit to the ladies room she turns on the cloak before exiting the restroom. She waits until someone was walking out and followed them outdoors, so the cameras wouldn't notice anything strange. She ran down to the building, once again waiting until someone walks in or out of the door. Fortunately, her wait is not long.

Just as quickly he follows someone onto the elevator. When two people got on she recognises one of them as the guy from the photo. When the elevator stops one guy gets off, it then continues to go up until it reaches the top floor. When the doors open, she follows him into his office.

Sam watches him using his computer, typing in his passwords and making some phone calls, before he walks out to let his secretary know that he would be out of his office. When he steps out, Sam uses his passwords and goes through his files, but there was nothing there, so she put it back the way it was and had a look around before he returns. He made two more calls one in which she had an interest in.

They were talking about what happened to the cloning project and what happened as of late, so while the guy was talking on the phone, Sam was able to see the number he'd dialled and memorized it, she heard him talk about symboite poisoning which had her upped her interest.

They continue talking for a few minutes before the guy puts the phone on hold and walks over to a picture and moves it out of the way. There was a safe, Sam watches and learns the code, he opens it and inside were six disks which he pulled out. He walks back over to his computer and puts the in first one. While talking to the person he was typing away on his computer.

Sam oversaw his every move. She smiled when she saw it. On the seconder disk, she hit the jackpot, the disk contained all the information on the trust's money. When the guy finishes on the phone he puts the disks back and locks the safe, putting the picture back before he goes back to work. About an hour later, he left his office for a board meeting.

So, Sam waited for few minutes before she disables the cameras she gets the disks out of the safe and she turns on his computer and makes a copy of each disk, sending copies to the necessary people like the chief of staff, Malcolm Bennet, Major Davis and Daniel. After sending six disks full of information to them, she sent money to different charities and fifty thousand dollars to Mayborne's account.

When she finished she puts everything back the way it was before security guards could show up. It took three minutes to do everything and two more minutes before the guards show up. When they walk out. She walked out as well. She gets on the elevator with the guards, after they got off the elevator exiting down on the ground floor.

Then she quickly gets off just before a person could enter, she exited the building and goes back to the restroom she previously used, where she uncloaks and walks out and does some shopping. During her shopping trip she calls Daniel.

"Dr Jackson!"

"Hey, Daniel, how are things?"

"Sam how did it go?"

"Mission accomplished, but we got a big problem"

"Sam, what is it?"

"Check your email, and you will see, you better contact Dad."

"Sure, so what are you going to do now?"

"Shopping call you later."

"Ok, have fun."

"Thanks" she closes her phone before walking into a lingerie shop.

When Jack's plane landed, he got a taxi and headed to the 'Red Roof Inn' which was two blocks from the airport and ten miles from downtown Seattle. Once he settles in he walks into town and gets some lunch before he was able to walk into men's room that was intown and cloaks himself before leaving for the building which was two blocks away.

He ran down the streets without anyone noticing, thanks to it being a windy day. When Jack reaches the building in question, he was able to get in and walk over to where the stairs waiting until someone opens the door.

When a man walks out the door, Jack quickly walks in and runs up the stairs to the top floor. He saw the secretary, so he made a noise which made her get up and walk over to check the stairwell. When she opens the door, she stands shaking her head. Jack quickly walk passes her before she could shut the door. All Jack could do now is wait for opportunity to get into the guy's office.

Ten minutes later the secretary gets up and enters her boss's office after knocking. Jack uses the opportunity to enter the office undetected. He looks around, watching to see what the guy is working on. A half an hour later another man shows up, Jack recognises him from one of the photos, so he stands there and listens to them talking, afterwards the second guy pulls out his laptop. They were talking about the symboite poison, so Jack looks at what they have. Since they were drinking coffee, Jack puts a sleeping tablet in each cup.

Fifteen minutes later after they both fell asleep, Jack emails everything to necessary parties. When he finished he checks the other guy computer and saw how much money he has and where it was going.

So, he sends copies from this laptop also. He then transfers all the money to different charities and some to Mayborne's account. He uses smelling salts on them. It only took three minutes to do everything from the time they fell asleep to when he woke them up.

They talk for half an hour before the second guy leaves, with Jack following him out. Jack runs until he gets to an area safe for him to uncloak. Visible once again he sets out for something to eat. After heading back to his hotel, Jack calls Sam. They discuss their missions, before talking for a while, finally saying good night.

Then next morning, Sam's plane was leaving at 0900, whereas Jack's plane was leaving at 0830. They were flying into Miami to take care of the next guy. Sam's plane landed hour before Jack's plane. So, she headed to the 'Mayfair Hotel and Spa' and she signs in, before she heads up to their hotel room and relaxed and waiting for Jack to show.

She calls Daniel to see how things were going. She went to the minibar and got a bottle water and she sits down and waited for Jack to show. He calls to let her know that he was on his way which made her smile, so she called room service and order a bottle of champagne, strawberries and chocolates.

When she finishes on the phone she pulls out white silk lace chemise with matching panties. She changes in preparation of her reunion with Jack. Fifteen minutes later, he unlocks the door and walk in

"Sam, I'm here" he turns to close the door, just as the room service arrives.

"Ah, can I help you"

"Your order, sir."

"Sam, did you order us champagne?"

"With chocolates and strawberries, yes, can you sign for it, Jack, I'm in the bathroom."

"Ok" they walk in with the trolley; Jack signs the slip and gives the guy a twenty before he left. He then closes the door.

"I hope it locks, Jack"

He locks it. "Where are you?" he put his bag down.

"Miss me, fly boy" she said purring. Jack turned around to see Sam wearing the chemise and his eyes widen

"Woo, Sam you look hot, and sexy."

She walks over to the bed swaying her hips and crawl on fours with her back to him giving her hips a shake, she heard him groan.

"Damn, I missed you last night"

"I know what you mean, right now I'm hot and horny"

Then she lays on her back in the middle of the bed with her legs bent and opens herself for him to see. He looks into her eyes, he could see love, and lust in them.

"What are you waiting for?"

She licks her lips, he slowly gets undressed in front of her, she licks her lips when she sees his hard length ready for action. He walks to the end of the bed and gets on all fours between her legs. He could smell her already he crawls up to her, bending over and she wrap her arms around his neck to give him a kiss. He strips the chemise and panties off, they made love that they miss since yesterday morning. Afterward Sam was snuggling up to his side.

"If this is the sort of welcome home I'm going to get every time I go off world for overnight mission, well hot dang at least I know what I'll be looking forward to it" Sam giggles and rolled on top of him and gives him a kiss.

"So, you like the surprise?"

"Oh yeah just seeing you in that chemise has made me go hard."

She smiles. "Want some champagne" she asked

"Let me" he pulled her down for a kiss and rolled them until he was on top he gives her a kiss before getting up and walking over to the trolley and opens the bottle of champagne. Sam gets up and goes into the bathroom, when she returns Jack was putting the bottle back into the ice bucket and he picks up two glasses and passes one to Sam

"Here, to us!"

"To us!" they click the glasses and take a sip.

Jack picked up a strawberry and put half of it into her mouth he leans forward and gives her a kiss and at the same time bitting the strawberry in half.

"So, what would you like to do tonight?" Jack asks

"Order more room service, watch some TV and who knows what else we can do" she leans forwards and gives him a kiss.

"Sounds good to me"

They talk about what they found from the two guys as they eat. They go back to bed and make love again. Later that evening Jack orders room service for them and they did watch some TV and make love again. Afterwards they snuggle down for the night.

The next morning after making love, they have a shower together while waiting for their breakfast. An hour later they head into town for some shopping, Jack had hired SUV for their stay.

They use the time to check out the guy's house, notice what he has of importance to their mission. They stop off at a café for lunch, making plans to break into the place. After lunch they park the truck outside a park they get out and run to where the place is, before cloaking themselves. They were able to turn the alarms off on one side of the fence while Sam was breaking the wires within seconds.

When Jack joins her they quickly get through and Sam fixes it back the way it was before they run to the main house. Along the way, they disable three cameras that will keep the guards busy for a while. When they arrive in the house, they walk around damaging two more cameras. They walk into the guy's office/study where he was talking on the phone.

They walk around the back of the guy where Sam could see that he was using his computer, so she gets a dart out and lightly jabs it in and out like an insect bite and waited. After he finish his phone call, a guy walks in to let him know that the drugs have arrived.

"I'll be there in ten minutes, put the containers in the basement."

"Yes sir" he walks out.

A minute later the guy falls asleep, so luckily Sam was able to reach over and did some checking out on the guy's computer, she e-mails everything to the CIA, FBI, and the important information to NID, pentagon and SGC. Once done she transfers all his money to drug rehab centres around the county. she puts everything back the way it was before using smelling salts.


	30. Chapter 30

30

When he came to, he had only been asleep for two minutes. So, he closes his computer and heads downstairs where the drugs were kept. He was happy when he saw bags of tablets, with a street value, over fifty million dollars. So, he told them to start bagging them. He left and heading back upstairs, knowing his guys would do his bidding. The smaller packages would be packed with a dozen tablets each. When they had their backs turned, Sam quickly pocketed some, before they left the room and headed back upstairs. They look around, before return to the guy's office. They heard voices, so they decide to check it out.

Luckily the door was open when one of the guys was just walking out when they quickly ran in before he closes the door. They walk around and see three guys talking to the drug dealer. He gets up and walks over to pour them a drink. He turns around to answer one of the men's question.

It gives Sam the chance to slip two tablets into the two drinks, when he pours the third one she quickly put two tablets in that glass, repeating the step for the fourth glass. Once done he picks up the tray and takes it over to where his guests are. They pick up their drinks, making a toast to their partnership they drank half of it, before they started talking business.

A few minutes later they were arguing, and guns were pulled out. Jack and Sam manage to get out of the way as they fire at each other, the security guards run in as two of the men fire at them and they fired back. Jack was holding onto Sam at the time.

They were shocked with what happened in front of them. They hear the sirens, so they stay to see what will happen next. Ten minutes later the place was swarming with police, they manage to get outside and to the roadside

"Let's head back to the truck"

They run back to the truck and uncloak themselves, ensuring it was clear. Once in the truck they headed back to the hotel and into their room. Sam sits down, dismayed with what they had just witnessed. She has seen killings before but what happened an hour ago was even more, to say the least. Jack sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder, she snuggled up to his side

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Yeah I think so, it just shocking."

"I know, they just went crazy, at least that one less drug lord, and one less in the trust, to worry about"

"I know and the three guys, I've seen the photos of them they are rebel leaders from South Africa, gun runners."

"Well, not anymore."

"True." Jack gets his phone out and turns it on, calling Daniel.

"Dr Jackson."

"Hi, Danny, how are things?"

"Good, I've done some more research on the guy in Miami"

"Ok what have you found out?"

"Well he is one drug lord that the government try to prosecute but every time it goes to court it gets thrown out because witness disappear or ends up dead and evidence disappears, and it is costing the government millions of dollars."

"Oh, so, you think the trust is behind it?"

"Yeah, they take care of the problem for money."

"Well they just lost the guy and saved the government millions of dollars."

"Why what happened?"

"Oh, he had a meeting with three guys from South Africa which turn sour and they killed one another."

"You're joking?"

"Nope"

"How's Sam?"

"Little shaken up but she going to be fine."

"Ok, thanks for letting me know."

"Thanks, oh Sam sent you some stuff to look at"

"Ok, see you when you get back then."

"Ok" they hung up.

"Come on Sam" he got up and pulls her with him,

They walk over to the bed and he sits her down and quickly removes her shoes and lay her down he did the Same and put his phone on the bed side draws before joining Sam on the bed. She rolled over and snugged up to his side, he held onto her and she fell asleep within minutes.

He watches her sleep while thinking about what had been happening in the past few weeks with what the trust have been trying to do, the blackmail and threats to Hammond, cloning of the symboites and who was in the trust, some of which were millionaires.

Some of them have been taken care of, losing millions of dollars thanks to them, he just hopes that they don't find out who is behind it because he knows that he and Sam will be in a lot of danger. That's not including Sam's brother, Mark and his family, all because of what they were now doing.

He was able to roll over and pick up the remote and turn the volume down. He flicks through the channels to see if there was anything good on until he came to breaking news report about the shooting. He watches it, before he flips through a few more channels, finally come to stop on the Simpson's.

So, he watches that until it was finishes and he turn the TV off and was able to get up from the bed and goes to relieve himself. He goes to the mini bar and gets a beer out and he walks over to the windows. While opening his beer and taking a mouthful, he was thinking about the new house, Sam and hopefully a future family, knowing everything would take time. He was lost in thought when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and warm body against his back.

"Hey, what ya thinking about?"

Jack turned around, so he could look at her. "You, me, family, SGC, everything"

"Ah, so how long was I asleep for?"

"About an hour" He stats after he glances at the bedside clock.

"Ok, I'll be right back" she gives him a kiss before she goes into the bathroom to relieve herself.

When she returns, Jack was still in the same spot, so she gets herself a drink out from the minibar and joins him.

"How are you feeling, Sam?"

"Okay! So, what can we do for the rest of the afternoon?"

"How about a swim but we can't go fast?"

"But I haven't got a swimsuit with me" Jack smiles and walks over to the sofa where he has his suitcase and opens it up and pulling out a folded-up bag and passes it to her

"I got you this while in Seattle"

She opens it up and walks over to the bed and empties the contents onto the bed. There were ten different coloured bikinis. Jack walks up next to her with a grin on his face

"So, we can go for that swim now?" he said smiling, she turns and wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down for a kiss.

"Thank you, Jack,"

"So why don't we go down to the pool for few hours."

"Ok."

They finish their drinks, before changing into their swimsuits and leaving to go for their swim. When they reach the poolside, they put their towels and phones down before they go for their swim. They swam backward and forward for over an hour before Jack stops and waits for Sam to catch up when she did and almost hit him he grins

"Jack I could have accidentally hit you"

"I know" he pulled her towards him and she wrap her arms around his neck as they kiss.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked

"Wet" he laughs

"And horny" she whispered to him. When he looks into her eyes he could see the love and lust in them like they were yesterday when he arrived in their hotel room.

"Well, shall we return to our room and do something about it."

He gives her a kiss before they pull apart and get out of the pool and dry off before returning to their room. They shower together, sing the opportunity to make love. When they got out and dried off, he scoops her up in his arms and walks out of the bathroom, over to the bed and drops her in the middle of the bed. He climbs on top of her and bends over and gives her a kiss, before making love once again. Afterwards he was looking down at her smiling.

"You sure know how to turn me on Sam."

"I know how you are feeling?" as she rubs her fingers up and down his back.

"I'm hungry, if you want me to do that again, I need food."

She laughs. "Well fly boy we better get you feed, so we can that again later."

"Yes, well" he looks at the time on the clock back to her

"We better get dressed, because I'm taking you out tonight for dinner."

"Oh, so where are we going?"

"You will see" he gives her a kiss before he rolls off her and the get up.

After they clean up and dress they leave their room. When they reach the downstairs, they hail a taxi and head to 'The Forge' steakhouse for their dinner. They enjoyed their dinner while talking. Two hours later they walk out after paying for their dinner and drinks. Jack calls a taxi and they goes to the 'Felt' nightclub where there were pool tables and Jack knows Sam loves to play pool.

When they walk in, they go to the bar and order a beer each before walking around until they saw a table where bets were being made. So, they stop and watch a couple of games before Sam steps forward and put a hundred down. The guy looked her up and down.

"Are you going to play or stare at me all night" Sam said

"Oh, I rather do something else to you" he flicks his eyebrows at her as they start playing.

The guy breaks first and was able to sink four balls before it was Sam's go. She walks around the table sinking each ball until she clears the table, she collects her winnings and pockets it

"Want another game?"

"How much?"

"Two hundred" she turns to look at Jack who was looking at her and gives her a nod, she turns to the guy

"Sure" she pulled out the two hundred-dollar bills and puts them on the table, he did as well.

"I'll let you break first"

"Thanks"

Sam picks up her drink and took a mouthful before putting it down. She starts from the break pocketing three balls at ones. While she was working around the table Jack notices the guy gave his mate a nod. So, Jack watches the guy without him noticing he had been watching as he slips a pill into Sam's beer.

Jack wasn't happy that they were trying to set Sam up, but they will be the ones who will end up with egg on their faces. He slowly moves around to where Sam beer is, and he quickly swaps it around with the guy who slips the pill in Sam's drink without anyone noticing what just happened. Sam sinks all her balls without giving the guy a go.

"Woo, you play like a pro."

"Na, I just play for fun."

"Want another game double or nothing."

"Ok let's make it interesting, how about drink first then play" she picks up her beer and drinks it until it was empty

"Ok, name your drink?" She looked at Jack who was behind the guy and smiles

"Jack Ass."

"Never heard of it?" Jack raised an eyebrow

"What in it?"

"Point five ounces of Jack Daniel's and point five ounces of 151 proof of rum, can you handle that?"

"You're on lady, get us the drinks" one of the guys goes and got them their drinks.

Jack watches the guy when he was coming back, he slips a pill into Sam's drink, so he walks over to the men's room where the guy almost bumps into Jack when he stops.

"Hey, watch where you are going" while he was distracted Jack quickly switches the glasses around.

"You should be watching where you are going."

Then Jack goes to the men's room when he got to the door he turns and smiles when he saw the guy passing them their drinks. They swill it down before starting the game. Jack goes to relieve himself, before he goes and gets himself another beer before walking over to the table and watching the game.

At the end, Sam won again, which made him happy and he notices the guy was little tipsy, so he asks for another game, so she agrees. The guy goes and gets them another drink. When the guy looks around he sees Jack looking at him shaking his head 'no' so they guy picks up the two drinks and walks over to them knowing that he been watching. After they swill their drinks down, they played their game.

In the end Sam won and the guy almost collapses, so Sam pockets her winnings and sees Jack gave her the signal to get out of there, so she shakes the guy's hand.

"Thanks for the drinks and games, I should come down here more often" the she stood up and walks out with Jack not far behind her. When they got outside Jack called for a taxi.

"Sam, I like your choice of drinks, where did you get name of that one from?"

"Three months ago, Janet and I go out on girls night at a bar, there was computer with hundreds of different drinks on it and when I saw 'Jack Ass' I said to Janet that I rather have the real thing than the drink"

"You what?"

"Yeah we were drunk when I said it at her place she laughs, well snorted"

"Well when we get back to the hotel you can play with the real thing."

"I know" their taxi arrives, they got in and headed back to the hotel for the night. When they walk into the room Jack's phone rings, so he answers it after he locks the door. Sam walks into the bathroom

"O'Neill"

"Hi, Jack, how's Miami?"

Jack smiles. "Hi, Dad, it's hot here. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, we heard about what happened to the drug lord in Miami."

"Yeah we'll talk about that when we get back."

"Ok, well everyway thing is heating up with the trus.t"

"Oh, why is that?"

"Well, money going to charity, millionaires are now not millionaires anymore and now a drug lord is killed"

"How do you know of this dad?"

"Major Davis and Agent Barnett have been keeping in contact with George here."

"Ok, and you're there to do what beside checking up in Sam and me." He laughs

"Nothing since thing are heating up, they will be watching airports for anyone they know, so if you and Sam show up, they will know who is behind it all. So, I arrived in cargo ship an hour ago."

"Ok what about our plane tickets?"

"Everything has been taken care of and there is an extra night stay to where you guys are."

"Sweet, so where should we meet you and what time?"

"Meet me at the 'Tropical' park at 0800, just watch your step."

"Ok see you then. Night, Dad"

"Night, Jack, say hi to Sam for me."

"Will do" he hung up just as Sam walked out of the bathroom

"Who was that on the phone Jack?"

"Dad, things are heating up within the trust, with billions of dollars going to charity"

"Oh, ok"

"He going to meet us in the park in the morning, so we better get some sleep"

"Are you feeling tired?"

"No why?" in blink of an eye Sam was naked.

"Well I'll have to tired you out somehow" she walked up to him and gave him a kiss before she walked over and got into bed.

"Coming fly boy" he grins he strip off he close and jump into bed and on top of Sam within a second

"Are you ready for the ride of your life?"

Sam giggles. "Oh yeah" they kiss and make love three times before falling asleep in one another arms with smiles on their faces.


	31. Chapter 31

31

Early the next morning, they left in a taxi heading to the park. When they arrived, they walked around the park, but since there was other people in the park they know it is going to be difficult not just to locate the ship but to get on it without being spotted. They walked around on the path until there saw Teal'c, he gave them a nod and turns around and walked along the path he gets his phone out and makes a call.

They follow him as he walked behind some bushes, waiting is Teal'c and Daniel. They walk onto the cloaked ship. it slowly takes off for Colombia. Sam and Jack greet everyone.

"How's it going?" Jack asked.

"Good, here's something for you guys to read." Daniel said

"Thanks."

He passes them the files on the last person, containing all the information about the last guy. While Jack was reading the files, Sam opens her backpack and gets breakfast out for them all, she walks up to her father.

"Morning, Dad"

"Morning Sam, you and Jack did a good job with dealing with the others in the past few days"

"Thanks, here I know it been a long time since you last had one of these" Sam showed him French Danish pastries and he could smells it and smiles

"Sam, you know me to well"

He turns on the autopilot, as she passes him the pastries and smells it again so Selmac could smell it also before taking a bit out of it.

"This is so good, where did you get theses?"

"In a pastries shop on our way to the park" she said smiling

"Thanks kiddo, even Selmac likes it"

"That's good" she sat down and look over the file while Jacob enjoys his breakfast. Jack and Sam look over the files, blue prints of the guy home, everything.

"There's more in my backpack and there is fresh orange juice as well"

"Thanks" he gets up and goes out back to see Jack and well gets himself another Danish and a drink.

When they reach Colombia, they check out the house and they go to his warehouses. They land just outside one of the warehouses where Jack and Sam get off and head inside cloaked. They see the guys with guns and people there packing bags of cocaine, so they walk through the area carefully and check the building out.

So, they walk outside to where the air conditioner is, Jack keeps a look out while Sam plays around with the controls. When finish they run over to where one of the trucks is with a bucket. Jack gets under it and punched a small hole in the tank and fills the bucket. Sam climbs up to the roof and removes one of the glass plates, allowing a better view to the nuts and bolts, holding the building up.

Sam was able to snap three of the four rusty nuts off like breaking a matchstick in half. She sees the 1-inch pipes nearby and since they were rusty she was able to make a hole in the pipe. Once done she climbs down and was able to find six-meter hose, she puts duct tape around one end before taking it to Jack where he was able to hold onto the open end while it was filling up with the gas.

While Sam take the bucket of gas and had it set up in the air conditioning unit next to some wires, she pokes a small hole where it will trickle out and onto the wires. she goes back and gets the hose and goes up the roof.

She tapes the hose onto the roof and put a hole into the tape and put it into the pipe and let the gas slowly go along the pipeline since there was holes in the pipe and the gas will drip onto the lights below. she gets down and heads back to the cargo ship. Jack was putting holes into the other gas tanks before leaving.

When they reach the ship, Daniel opens the door allowing Jacob to continue tracking them on the ship's computer. Once they are aboard and uncloaked, Jacob moves the ship to a safe distance and they wait for the explosion, causing the evacuation of the building.

The men fight to put out the fire, stopping only when the side of the building collapse where Sam removed the rusted nuts. They saw the whole building go up in smoke.

"Well the owner is going to be pissed." Jack said

"Why that?" Daniel asked

"Well about eighty million dollars' worth of cocaine just went up in smoke"

"Wow, that a lot of money"

"It is, they were packing the stuff here and it was being made ready to ship off elsewhere" The head helicopter shows up, landing, they see the guy gets off and walks over to where his men, to find out what had happened. They could see he wasn't happy, and he turns around and gets back into his helicopter and takes off.

"Follow him Dad" Jack said so they follow him back to his place.

"Sam and I are going to have a look around."

"Ok, be careful."

"Always" they cloak and get off once they landed safely.

They follow the guy to his house, they could tell he was pissed off that one of his builds was burnt down. They watch him make some phone calls and use his computer to do some investigating. When he was finished he goes and pours himself a drink, while Sam quickly puts a knock-out pill in.

They watch him finish the drink, before he goes and sits down and fell asleep. Jack takes care of the cameras while Sam checks behind the painting, his desk and drawers for his set of disks, without luck. "Jack lift him up, they must be in his chair"

Jack lifts the guy up while Sam checks his chair.

"Bingo" she removed the hidden panel and finds the disks.

Once the panel was put back into place Sam use the guy computer and checks everything out, she made copies of the disks and send the guy's drug shipments and all other information to the CIA, FBI, Texas Rangers, Miami drug enforcement agency. she sent the guys money to ten different charities including drug rehabs in the US, when she finishes, Sam pockets the disks.

"Shall we drop him off on the back lawn of the White House in his own helicopter" Sam said smiling

"Sure, let's go, we know that Dad will follow us"

Jack picks the guy up and follow Sam out, she disconnects each of the cameras until they reach outside where they run to the helicopter and get in. Jack in behind the controls with the guy sitting on his lap. He put his glasses and headset on and using the guy arm to turn everything on while his guards see him starting up and it looks like he is the one taking off. When it started up, Sam does the flying. Once airborne they heard to Washington, there was plenty of fuel aboard.

"What the hell" Jacob said,

"What are they doing?"

"Taking the guy's helicopter, what?"

"Well follow them."

Jacob follows uncloaking the ship once they were over the sea, so they know that they are being followed Jack gives them wave and uses a torch when they cloak once again to send them a message in code. 'Delivering a package to the president, pick us up when we are ready.'

"Jacob are they really going to do what I think they are going to do?"

"Yes, crazy idea and the guy is a wanted man, but they couldn't touch him because he wasn't on US soil."

"Ah, I forgot about that in the profile."

They follow them for two hours, when they reach DC; they go straight to the White House. They cloak before they park the chopper on the grounds of the White House. They shut down the helicopter and quickly get out and put the guy back in with copies of the disks before they secret service agents could show up. They move over to where tree is and waited for the cargo ship to arrive. They had to wait for a while since agents surrounded the area. So, they walk over to one part of the lawn and wait, they feel a gust of wind as the door opens, so they get on and they take off. They uncloak themselves and goes to use the bathroom on the ship.

"Where to guys?"

"Miami" Jack says

"Ok, nice job, you two did"

"Thanks Dad, now they can prosecute the guy for what he has done"

They headed back to Miami park where Jack and Sam get off after saying their goodbyes, the ship takes off while Jack and Sam walk through the park. They stop for something to eat, while enjoying the rest of their day.

That night it was on the news about known drug lord, who landed his chopper on the White House lawn. They only saw a minute of it until Sam grabs the remote and turns it off and roll over on top of Jack. So, she could put the remote on the bedside cabinet and then gives him a kiss and her hands start roam over his body. They make love that night before sleeping.

The next day they spend the whole day shopping and having fun just like normal couples do on their honeymoon. When they return to their hotel room, their room was ransacked.

"What the hell" Jack exclaims.

"I'm going to get security" Sam turns around to see a woman across the hall as she was opening her room.

"Excuse me, can you call security please, someone has broken into our room," the women look past Sam and sees the damage in the room.

"Oh my, sure. I hope nothing was stolen."

"I hope so to; my husband and I are on our honeymoon."

"Ok" she opens her door and goes to her phone, she looks at the card before picking up the phone and dials the number.

"Hello front desk, this is Mrs Dawson from room 235, I've got a woman here from 236, what's you name dear?"

"Mrs O'Neill"

"Mrs O'Neill, someone has ransacked their room… yes Mr O'Neill is here… yes, I saw down in the lobby… thank you I'll tell them" she hung up

"They are sending security up."

"Thank you" Sam walks back into their room. Jack was still in the same spot. Mrs Dawson walks into the room.

"I've never seen anything like this before in my life"

The mattress was ripped to shreds and so was the sofa, everything was torn apart. All they could was just look around the room. When two men from security and the hotel manager walk in, they too were shocked by what they saw.

"Mr and Mrs O'Neill, I'm Tom Black, I'm sorry that your holiday was ruined."

"Honeymoon, they're on their honeymoon" Mrs Dawson said.

"I'm sorry, was there anything stolen?"

"We haven't moved from this spot, yet." Jack said.

"Ok we will move you two to another room."

"Thank you."

"But you will have to leave everything where it is until the police are finished with their investigation."

"Sure."

"I'll be right back with keys to your new room" he left and so did Mrs Dawson. Sam's phone rings.

"Carter... yes sir." she walks outside to talk on the phone in private.

"Mr O'Neill why did your wife say Carter when answer the phone?"

"That's her maiden name, we're Air Force and she still uses it at work so there won't be any mix up."

"Air Force, where are you stationed?"

"Cheyanne Mountain in Colorado Springs."

"Oh, ok, how long have you been married for, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Couple of weeks, we did have plans to go someplace else, but Sam was called back to work, and we were able to get away for few days, so I brought her here for the remainder of our honeymoon."

"Ok" Sam walks back in.

"Jack that was General Hammond, computer crash again, Felder has been experimenting again."

"Again, how much damage was done this time?"

"Only the labs."

"Ok."

The manager returns to the room with two police officers. The officers take Jack's and Sam's statements and go through everything while there. They were pleased nothing was stolen but it was strange that the place was ripped to pieces. They were able to collect their belonging and move into the other room for the night, while the police carry on checking for fingerprints and talking to the other occupants of the floor.

Once they were once again alone, the swept the room for bugs. "Sam who was it on the phone?"

"It was General Hammond he has received word from Barnett, the trust knows that we are here."

"Ah so you think it was them that trashed the room."

"Yeah more likely."

"What do they think that they were after?"

"The disks"

"Well, we were lucky to have given them to Dad when we did."

"Yeah."

"Did you tell him about the room?"

"Yep, he going to let Barnett know what happened."

"Ok so what do you want to do now?"

"Go for a swim and have dinner."

"Ok, let's get change"

They change and leave their room and go for their swim. An hour and half later, they head back to their room and shower and dress before going down to the restaurant and enjoying their meal for the evening. They return to their room for early night.


	32. Chapter 32

32

The next morning after making love, they order breakfast before showering. While they wait for their breakfast arrives, they look out the window to see that it was a beautiful morning.

"It's a shame we have to return to Colorado today" Jack said with Sam in his arms.

"Yeah but we still have a lot of work to do."

"I know."

There was a knock on the door. "That must be breakfast."

Jack gave Sam a kiss before he answered the door. She was looking outside smiling.

"Ah, Sam."

Sam knew that tone and knew it wasn't good, she turned around to see four men standing there with guns with silencers. They close the door and lock it.

"Where the disks?"

"What are you talking about, who are you?" Sam asks.

"Where the disks?"

"What disks" Sam looks confused.

"Listen, I don't know who you are or what disks you are talking about, we are here on our honeymoon for crying out loud."

Not knowing that their breakfast arrived and the guy that was delivering it could hear them talking and was just about to knock when he heard. "If you don't give us the disks I will shoot you husband"

The worker was shocked, he had heard what had happened to the honeymooning couple's room. Now, it seems, that whoever it was, had returned. He ran back to the elevators and back down to front desk where the manager was.

"Mr Black there is trouble in room 137."

"137?"

"Yes, that's where you put Mr and Mrs O'Neill, after what happened to their room."

"Ah yes what trouble?"

"It seems whomever ripped up the room is back and found out what room they are in. I overheard them talking about disks and one guy planning to shoot the husband if the wife doesn't give them the disk. I heard two voices in there"

"Thanks" he gets on the phone for security and call the cops.

Back in their room not knowing what going on downstairs.

"The only disk we have are the ones we bought yesterday."

"You are trying my patients Major Carter where are the disks?" They could see he was getting angry

"Ok I'll get them" Sam walks over and gets one of her bags and tips it onto the bed and steps back over to Jack's side while the guy goes through the disks he turns around.

"Where are they, you know what I'm talking about."

"Those are the only disks we have."

"Search the room" the other guys start to turn the place upside down until there is a knock on the door.

"Room service."

"We ordered breakfast"

"Get rid of the guy or else." They walk into the bathroom.

"You sit on the bed where I can see you Major" Sam sits on the bed while the four guys were in the bathroom Jack opens the door and sees the cops and agent Barnett.

"Our breakfast, please bring it in" Jack said aloud.

"Are they still here" Barnett whispers.

"In the bathroom, one has a gun pointed at Sam"

"Ok" Barnett pushed the trolley in with cops behind them he put his finger up to his lips, so Sam would know.

"Thank you, my good man," he closed the door.

Sam gets up and walks quickly over to Jack who was behind the cops just as the guys came out of the bathroom.

"Hold it right there, drop your weapons" One of the cops says. They put their weapons on the floor.

"Kick them over here" so they did that

"Now on your knees with hands behind your head" they complied they were cuffed and read their rights, before they were escorted from the room.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter are you two, ok?" Barnett asked.

"Yeah, some honeymoon."

"What were they after?" Barnett asked.

"Disks" Sam said.

"Disks what disks?"

"I don't know."

"Are you alright, ma'am, sir?" The remaining cop asks.

"Yeah, I think these guys are responsible for tearing our other room apart yesterday."

"We'll need you two to come down to the station for your statement."

"Sure, after we get dressed," Jack says.

"I'll bring them down myself officer." Barnett states

"Ok" the cop leaves the room.

Once the door closes. "Well we might as well have breakfast" Sam says as she lifts the lids off and starts eating her pancakes while Jack pours them coffee.

"Great work you two."

"Thanks, how did you know that they were here?"

"Got a phone call yesterday from Harry Mayborne telling me that the trust knew where you were staying."

"What about the disks, how did they know?" Sam asked.

"There a mole in the NID, we don't know who it is, I think someone in my area, because I noticed yesterday morning that someone was using my computer and accessed my mail, they would have found everything that you sent to me and it was deleted."

"So, who did you call to get a copy?" Jack asked.

Barnett smiles. "It was deleted from my inbox, but not the delete box itself, so I was able to recover everything"

"Ah" Jack and Sam were sharing their breakfast of pancakes, bacon, and eggs, breakfast sausages and toast.

"So, it is true that you two did get married?"

"Yep."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks, so was the information helpful?"

"Hell, yeah, there were twenty arrests made so far and more to come since I've been going through everything"

"That's good then"

When they finish their breakfast, "If you don't mind," Sam said as she uses her finger in circle motion.

"Sorry, I'll go and use the bathroom" he walks in and closes the door. Jack and Sam quickly get dressed and packed their bags. When finished they made themselves another cup of coffee.

"Can I come out now?" Barnett asked.

"Yes, you can" Jack says, the door opens, and he walks out to see them dressed. Sam walks in and closes the door leaving Jack alone with the agent.

"So, what happened over at the NID?"

"Besides the arrests, a lot including the drug lord who happened to land on the White House lawn."

"We saw it on TV last night."

"Do you or the Major know anything about that stunt?"

"If we did, we would have gotten caught as well." Jack wasn't going to let the guy know what he and Sam really did. Sam opened the door and walked out with their toiletry bags and puts them into their luggage, she then turns to Jack.

"Ready, when you are Jack."

"Ok I just need to pee first." he walks into the bathroom and closes the door behind him.

"So Major, what have you two been doing while here?"

"Shopping, sightseeing, doing what honeymoon couples do, why?"

"You by any chance go to Colombia?"

"You would have check to see if we have and would have noticed that we haven't."

"You could have found another way to get there."

"Like how a plane, chopper?"

"Well yes."

"Well timing wouldn't match after Jack and I leave at seven in the morning and was back here by five. The flight to Colombia takes what three hours, then finding a car and what would we do there?"

"I guess you're right, sorry." Sam picks up her jacket and puts it on, Jack returns and joins them.

"Ready, let's go."

He picks up their bags, while Sam pick up her purse and follows them out. After closing and locking the door behind her, she follows them into the elevators and down to the ground floor.

Once everything was paid for they leave in Barnett's car and headed to the police station where Jack and Sam give the cops their statements. When they finish, the officer notices Jack was looking at his watch.

"Colonel O'Neill is there something you're missing out?"

"No why?"

"You keep looking at your watch?"

"Sorry, how much longer, we've got a plane to catch in over an hour."

"Sorry, were you going back home today?"

"Yes, we start back at work in the morning."

"Ok, is that all you can tell us about what happened?"

"Yes" they said.

"Ok I've got your contact numbers here, if I need to call you about a court date"

"Thanks, if you do call us give us at least four days' notice so we can try to get the time off."

"Sure, but why four days?"

"Our work is classified, black ops stuff."

"Sure, I understand, thanks for coming in."

They stand and walk out of the room and out the front, where Barnett is waiting for them. They leave together.

"Where to?"

"Airport" Jack said.

"Ok, how did it go in there?"

"Good, they going to let us know when the court date is."

"Ok" there were silences for the next half-hour until they reach the airport, once they get out and gets their bags. "I'll contact you soon as I have any more info"

"Ok, thanks for dropping us off here."

"No problem." Barnett gets back in the car and leaves. Jack and Sam walk into the terminal and get their tickets and bags sorted out. They walk over to café where they get something to eat for lunch and knowing they have twenty minutes to spare. They sit down at one of the free tables and look around while talking.

"What would you like to do when we get back home Sam?"

"I don't know, what about you?"

"Hmm let see sitting down on the couch drinking beer, watching the Simpson's with you snuggling up to my side."

"Oh, I think beer and Simpson's will be the last thing on your mind when we get home." she says smiling, he just raised an eyebrow and smiles back.

"Sweet" They talk about the second wedding until it was time to board their flight. When the land they quickly retrieve their bags and catch a taxi to Jack's place. When they walk inside, they put their bags down in Jack's bedroom before collapsing on the bed.

"What do you want to do now Sam?"

"Well how about I change the sheets on the bed and sort out the washing while you can go into town and pick up few groceries."

"Sure, is there anything you want while I'm out?"

"Just you."

"Ok" he gives her a kiss before heading to the door and leaving.

Sam gets up and sorts out their bags and puts a load of washing through as she changes the sheets on the bed, dusts, cleans out his fridge and finishes by vacuuming. When she put the vacuum cleaner away, she sorted out their washing. When finished their she walks back out to the living room and stops in her tracks when she saw who was in the living room.


	33. Chapter 33

33

"Hello, Mayborne."

"Major Carter, where's Jack?"

"Gone to get some groceries, he should be back in few minutes, coffee?"

"Sure, I have some good news for you and Jack" they walk into the kitchen where Sam has made some coffee.

"Oh, what it is?"

"The drug dealer that landed his helicopter on the White House lawn, well he has been charged but claim he didn't fly his chopper to the United States and land on the White House lawn."

"I know that."

"Well, the blood test reveal drugs in his system."

"Oh" she still had her back to him. Once the drinks were made, she turns around and passes one to him

"Thanks" They walk into the living room and sit down.

"What else is there?"

They heard Jack pulled up. "Wait until Jack gets here."

"Ok" She puts her coffee mug down then stood up and walk to the door and open it to let Jack in.

"Hey, gets everything?"

"Yep." He passes a couple of bags to her.

"Thanks, Mayborne is here" Jack turn to see him stand up and walk over to them.

"Jack."

"Harry." they walk into the kitchen and start putting everything away.

"He's got some news for us, Jack."

"Oh, what is it?"

"The drug lord that was killed in Miami, well when you emptied his account, and sent the information to the FBI and others, he had two other accounts, did you know that?"

"No."

"Yeah, I went in while the cops were removing the bodies and found two more disks in the guy's bedroom, so I used the guy's computer and empty out the accounts."

"How much did you keep for yourself?" Jack asked.

"Ten percent."

"Which is how much?"

"Eighty million"

"What?" Sam said looking at him

"Yeah, the guy had over eight hundred million dollars in those accounts, how much did he have on the disk?"

"Five hundred million but I sent it to charities including drug treatment centres."

"Wow, well anyway I also found out that he'd been giving the trust, ten percent in exchange for Goa'uld technologies. That's why his drug smuggling has increased by seventy five percent in the past two years."

"Well not anymore." Sam said.

"True."

"What about this other guy from Colombia?"

"I've found out where he has the money for weapons and explosives."

"What are we looking at here?"

"Bazookas, Grenades, C4, automatics, nine mils, P90s, you name it, this guy has it, from what I've checked, the numbers of weapons and explosives have disappeared in the past two years, remember the six shipments of explosives and fire arms that was hijacked last year?"

"Yes, they found the trucks two hours later burnt out."

"Well the guy gets the weapons, he gets enough for an army. And he gets his second in command to do what it takes to get them."

"They've got to be stopped, Jack." Sam said.

"How do you know this?" Harry pulls out a disk and puts it on the counter.

"Happy hunting."

"Thanks."

"I better go, thanks for the drinks guys, oh I've already paid three quarters of the house note for you and will be paying off the rest this week."

"Ok, thanks." Harry walks out the door and closes it behind him.

"Sam can you finish here, I'll give Hammond a call."

"Sure" Sam finishes putting everything away while Jack called to let Hammond know what Harry told them. They talk for few minutes before they hang up. When Jack returns he finds Sam in the laundry room sorting out they're washing.

"What did the General say?"

"He going to pass the information on."

"Ok, I was thinking Jack if the government wants to keep the guy here in the US, until his trial, why not the one place there could never find him."

"Where Sam?"

"The SGC. If they want to get to the guy, they will have to get in to get him and since Dad left us the cargo ship, why not?"

"Hey, that is not a bad idea."

He gets his cell phone out and speaks to Hammond again about Sam's idea, which Hammond agrees to.

"Hammond is all for it, but he wants to talk to us, not over the phone, so when we go in tomorrow morning, we can talk to him then."

"Ok, so what would you like for dinner?" Jack walks up to her and wraps his arms around her waist with a smile on his face.

"I don't know what you would like?"

"Spaghetti with meatballs."

"Sounds good to me." He gives her a kiss as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"I better get dinner on."

"Ok, I'll go and watch the Simpson's."

Sam laughs. "Ok, I'll let you know when dinner is ready"

"Ok" he gives her a kiss before letting go of her and turning around and going to the fridge to get a beer before going into the living room to watch the Simpson's. Sam heard him turn the TV on, so she goes about getting dinner started for them both.

The next morning, they arrive in Hammond's office and speak to him about their idea, he thinks it was a good idea, so he gets on the phone and makes some calls? Two hours later, Jack and Sam arrived at the Peterson Air Force Base tarmac and onto the cargo ship and they take off for Washington cloaked when they arrive at Andrews, Major Davis was waiting for them with the unconscious drug lord.

Jack picks the guy up in fireman carry and takes him on the cargo ship. They depart, heading back to the SGC. Jack and the drug lord were dropped off at the entrance, before Sam flies the ship back to Peterson. Afterwards she drives back to the base. Jack carries the guy down to his cell and puts him on the bed, placing two airmen on guard outside.

When Sam returns she meets Jack in the mess hall for some lunch with their friends. Later when the guy wakes up to see sandwiches, fruit and bottle water on tray on a chair in his cell, he doesn't know where he is or how long he was unconscious.

Teal'c was the only one who shows up to take the guy his meals and to take him down to the showers. Hammond makes sure no one was on that level when Teal'c takes the guy to the showers.

A week later Jack's and Sam's house renovations were paid, they were pleased that Mayborne had come through for them. The drug lord's trial starts, they place him unconscious to transport him onboard the cargo ship. They fly him to Andrews where a van and SUV would be waiting for them. Once they get the guy in the van and they get into the SUV they heard to the courthouse.

The arrival of the van feeds the media frenzy, as they wait to get a glimpse of the killer drug lord. Jack was hidden in the van using his cloak. On the way, Jack uses smelling salts to revive the guy. He notices that he was wearing a prison uniform and was cuffed at this hands and feet.

Sam drives passes the van and parks it nearby before she goes shopping for the day. Jack was with the guy and his lawyer for an hour before the court case began. He was taping everything. He heard them talking about the plans of escaping, everything which made him smile. The guy gets changed into his suit as they wait for the court case to begin.

Jack goes outside and walks around until he finds an area where he uncloaks and calls Sam. Ten minutes later they meet at the truck and Sam listens to the tape recordings while it was been copied, when finish she smiles.

"Well at least we know what going on."

"Yep he sure is pissed off about his money."

"True let's go and get something to eat." they go and gets something to eat after five more copies were done.

At lunchtime Jack slips a copy of the recording to the CIA, FBI and the DEA before leaving again. They listen to the tape and they start planning on catching the group planning to bust their boss out in two days' time.

At the end of the day the guy gets back into the van and was on his way when Jack made sure that the guy accidentally sits on the dart. When he removes it from his ass to look at it he falls asleep, Jack uncloaks himself, taps twice to let the guard know that the guy is asleep, they head to Andrews where Sam was waiting. When they arrive, Jack carries the guy onto the cargo ship and they leave cloaked.

They did the same the next day, on the third day of the trial; Sam was able to make a mimic device for Jack to wear. After the case was stopped for the day, it was time. On the way to jail, they guy was once again knocked out.

Jack uncloaks himself and removes the cuffs and chains gets the Asgard stone out of his pocket and puts it on the guy's hand and pushes it. He was beam aboard Prometheus then down to the cells where Teal'c was waiting for him. Jack cuffs himself and waits. When it was time, they heard gunfire before the van crashes.

Jack turns the device on and waits, the doors opens, and he felt himself being pulled out and over to waiting SUV, once in they go to drive away when they were surrounded. They get Jack out and one guy take the cuffs off him when there was a firefight. Between the FBI, CIA, and DEA. They were like that when the helicopter showed up for Jack. When Jack runs to the chopper, he gets in and puts a dart in the guy who quickly falls asleep, Jack turns the engines off and runs back to the guys.

"What going on?"

"The pilot is knocked out and so will you be." Jack knocks the 2IC out, then he gets the tranquilizer darts out and throws them at each of the guys until they were all are out cold. Jack stands up and walks over to them.

"Hold it right there, put your hands up."

"Hang on guys, I'm not who you think I am."

Sam shows up, he smiles at her. "Jack why do you have all the fun without me."

"Sorry, next time."

"Excuse me, what going on here?" Jack step forward with his hands still raised.

"I'm Major Samantha Carter, United States Air Force" she shows them her ID.

"What going on?" Jack step closer where they were surrounded by agents.

"This is my husband Colonel Jack O'Neill also Air Force, what I'm about to show you, no one must know."

"The papers we signed this morning?"

"Yes, Jack, show them your true self." Jack pulls down the zipper of the overalls and moves it aside, so they can see the device and then he pulls it off and his true self appears

"That's much better, you are better looking than the other guy." Jack pulled her into a kiss. Sam passes one of the agents Jack's ID.

"Lower your weapons" they lower them.

"How did you know what was happening here?"

"Who do you think gave your bosses the tapes?" Jack said smiling.

"But, how did you?"

Jack puts his hand up. "Classified!"

"Where's the real guy?"

"In a cell."

"Where?"

"Need to know."

The guy nods.

"Well, since I've had my fun, I'll leave you guys with this mess, sorry, I've got a plane to catch. Any other questions contact Major Paul Davis at the pentagon" Jack and Sam walk over to the truck, get in and drive way.

"Come on, we've work to do here."

They go and cuff the prisoners and check on the others who were being guarded, as well calling for some vans to take them to prison. When Jack and Sam arrived at Andrews they beam back to the SGC and brief Hammond on what has happened, which he is please that it was over for now.


	34. Chapter 34

34

Three weeks later the drug lord was found guilty on all counts and was sentenced to death by lethal injection. His 2IC as also sentence to death as well and the other guys that were arrested were to thirty years plus. Even their lawyer was also arrested and charged, he got ten years and lost his licence. The government officials were pleased that it was over for now but there still a drug problem out there and hopefully with what has happened in the past few weeks, has given them hope against drug lords.

They also have been busy with number of drug busts around the country, thanks to the information on the disks. Jack and Sam have also been busy destroying the drug shops, so these drugs would never find their way on the street.

They used zats to destroy it all. They found out a month after the last time they saw Mayborne that the Trust was getting worried and wondering how the government knew about what they been up to and who their contacts were.

Jack and Sam were pleased that the trust was worried but now things are returning to normal for SG1. The three remaining members of SG1 go on a few missions sometimes Sam goes with them.

On one mission a SG team goes on, they didn't report into Hammond on time. He sends SG1 to find out what happened to the team. When they find them standing there looking at the light. While Sam is busy taking readings, the others manage to pull the SG team members away from the light.

Sam was able to turn off the light and they look around and Jack asks SG5, what happened. They all return to earth. Three hours later they were getting cranky and SG5 team members collapse and ended up in a coma. Janet doesn't know what was going on with them. SG1 was with Hammond around the briefing table.

"Sir, I think the thing we found might have something to do with it, I would like to have a look at it." Sam asks.

"I would like to go, sir, there were some Goa'uld writings I would like to look at and translate." Daniel says.

"Ok, Major Carter, Dr Jackson you have a go. Report back every four hours."

"Yes sir" they get up and leave the briefing room.

Fifteen minutes later Jack gives Sam a kiss before she and Daniel walk up the ramp and through the gate.

"Sam have you notice anything strange since you step back here."

"Like I was getting better, yes. There must be more than the light show going on."

"But what?"

"I don't know" she walks over to the MALP.

"General Hammond I suggest you send SG1 and SG5 back, sir."

"Major?"

"Sir, Daniel and I felt better as soon as we stepped back on the planet. We think there is more going on here, I think that soon as SG5 is here, they will feel better like me and Daniel."

"Are you sure, Major?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well, how are we going to send the four members through?"

"On a stretcher, sir. Daniel and I will be waiting them then."

"Copy that plus I'll send supplies through for you all."

"Thanks sir, Carter out" the gate shuts down.

"I'll go and look at the writings, Sam."

"Ok, I'll let you know when the gate is open."

"Ok" Daniel goes to the next room and starts translating the writing.

Ten minutes later the gate starts spinning, "Daniel, it time." He arrives back just as the wormhole forms.

"SGC calling Major Carter."

"I'm here sir and so is Daniel."

"Copy that, sending the first stretcher through now."

As the first one comes through, Sam grabs it and pulls, Daniel grabs the other end and move away as Teal'c came through with the next stretcher, with Jack at the other end.

By that time, Sam and Daniel have already put the first one on the floor and go back just as the third one comes through the gate. Once Daniel gets the other end and moved out of the way, the fourth once came through which Teal'c and Jack grab. By the time the fourth stretcher was put on the ground, the first guy woke up; Sam goes over to the MALP. "Sir they going to be ok, they've starting to come around." she says smiling.

"That is good news Major, we will send supplies through to you in an hour."

"Yes sir, hopefully Daniel and I can find out what really going on with the machine and shut it down."

"Copy that, good luck."

"Thank you, sir, Major Carter out" the gate shuts down and she turns to see all SG5 team members sitting up.

"So, what happens now?" Jack asks.

"Well, until Daniel finish translating, and I work it out, we are going to be here for a while."

"Well you and Daniel start working on the thing while the rest of us have a look around."

"Ok, Jack."

Sam and Daniel go to look at the machine while the rest check out the rest of the place. A few minutes later Teal'c and Jack finds a teenage boy who had been living on the planet alone for few years and doesn't know what happened to his parents.

So, they take him to Sam and Daniel, whom they talk to for few minutes until the member of SG5 radio in. To let Jack, know that they found two bodies and that the rest of the team started going crazy until they headed back to a safe distance when they started feeling better. So, he and Teal'c goes outside and heads to where SG5 is.

They told him what had happened so he and Teal'c goes to check and see two partly buried bodies, they head back to the safe zone and back inside the temple where Jack speaks to the boy and finds out what had happened. While Jack was talking to the guy, Sam was able to turn the machine off and she walk over to where Jack was talking to the kid.

"Jack" he turns and looks at her then looks back at the kid and sees tears falling down his checks. She steps forward stopping next to Jack.

"What is it Sam?"

"I've turned it off"

"Ok so now what?"

"Well Teal'c can go back and I think at least two weeks before we can return to earth"

"Withdrawal?"

"Slow process" he nods.

"Come on, let's go and tell the others"

"What about me?" the kid asked

"You will be returning with us when we go home" he nods

Then they walk back over to where the others were and tell them what was going on. they go to the stargate, when it started spinning, so they hid, watch and wait, 'FRED' comes through the gate, along with other things like sleeping bags, backpacks and food items.

Jack walks over to where the camera on the MALP. "Sir thanks for the gear, we will be sending Teal'c back since it doesn't affect him."

"Copy that Colonel, who is the boy?" Hammond says on seeing a boy standing behind Jack.

"Loran sir, he been living here for the past couple of years alone."

"Ok how long before you return?"

"Sam says two weeks."

"Copy that, we will send, food, drinks and anything else you would need every day."

"Thanks sir, Teal'c will be returning in a couple of minutes, O'Neill out."

Then the gate shuts down. Teal'c dials the SGC, Sam send GDO through for Teal'c.

"See you in two weeks, Teal'c" Jack said.

"I will be waiting for of your return" He did a slight bow as he walks up and through the gate.

"Ok campers let's get things sorted out, so we can have something to eat, shall we"

Over the next two weeks that the eight of them were there, they talk about what's been happening. Jack had asked for his playing card and poker chips, so they could play poker. Daniel asked for some books, Sam asked for her laptop and the others ask for some things as well.

The day they return to the SGC, they were put straight into quarantine for four days. When they were given the all clear, they were pleased. After long hot showers and something to eat, they were able to leave the base. Loran stayed on the base until a family is found that has full clearance to take him.

When Jack and Sam leave the base for the first time in almost three weeks, they go to check on the house to see if it was finished. Then they go to see the inspectors to see the final report. They are pleased to get two thumbs up from the inspectors.

So that day they go shopping for new furniture and decide to trade in almost everything they each already own. They want a fresh start on their new life together. While in town they eat a late lunch before they continuing to shop for couple more hours. Finally, they buy groceries for his place.

After everything was put away, Jack picks Sam up and takes her to his room and drops her on the bed. She was giggling as she sits up and quickly strips off her clothes. Then he strips off his before climbing on top of her and giving her a passionate kiss. They make love for the afternoon, afterwards he was looking down at her smiling.

"So, what would you like to do now, Sam?"

"Kiss me," he bends down to give her kiss when she flips them and sits up smiling.

"Hey, that's not fair."

"What's not fair?" she rotates her hips causing him to moan.

"Damn you" then she does it again knowing that his hard length is still inside of her, he holds onto her hips as she starts moving on him. Moments later they scream out each other names. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her damp forehead.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah" she moves so she could look at him and gives him a kiss.

"Jack why don't we go to my house and start packing things and take them to out to the new house."

"Sound like a good idea to me, but first a shower."

"Ok."

He gives her a kiss before she gets up and walks in to his bathroom and closes the door, a minute later Jack hears the shower running so he gets up and opens the door. He relieves himself before joining her. They wash one another and kiss before getting out. Once dressed, they both drink coffee before they put the boxes into his truck.

They go to her place and start packing. It takes them only seconds to fill the boxes up with her books, leving two boxes left. They fill them with plates, cups, cutlery, and glassware, Sam's towels, hand towels, washcloths and bathmats for protection.

Once the boxes were full they take them out to his truck and lock the door behind them before leaving. When they arrive at the new house, they take the boxes inside and empty them. They look around the home once everything was done.

They leave to head back to Sam's place to fill them up again before returning to their new home and unpack everything. They make six trips back and forth before heading back to Jack's place for some dinner and an early night since they were due on base at 0800 in the morning.


	35. Chapter 35

35

Two days later, Sam goes off world with SG7 for an overnight mission, replacing the member, who had to have his appendix removed. While Sam was with the team, Jack continues to pack and move Sam's home. He asks Daniel and Teal'c to help him that night. When he arrives at Sam's place there are three SG teams, as well as Daniel and Teal'c were waiting for him.

"Hi guys, what's up?"

"We're here to help sir. You and Major Carter saved our lives a couple of months ago, this is our way to say thanks."

"Gee thanks guys, it is a shame that Sam isn't here, but thanks, shall we" Jack opens the door and lets them in.

He starts giving them orders on what to take out with them since he notices two trailers on back of a couple of the guys' trucks. They take everything out and they all follow Jack to the new house. When they see the house, they were in awe of its size. They all get out and start to help unpack, when a truck shows up. Jack walks outside and smiles when he saw who they are.

"Jack, what's going on?"

"This is the new furniture for the house."

"Oh, ok" they move to help the two deliverymen.

"Come on guys first help them take the new stuff inside then move this stuff into the truck since Sam and I are trading in most of it."

They moved everything inside, then they take what Jack wants into the house and the rest into the back of the truck. While they were doing that, Jack and one of the teams go to his place and they fill a trailer up with the things that Jack plans on keeping and they head back to the new house.

While waiting for the others to show up, he starts setting up their bedroom. He fills his truck up and walks back inside to see Harry.

"Harry"

"Jack, moving already?"

"Yep."

"Where Carter?"

"Off world, what can I do for you?"

"Here, this is for starters" He passes Jack ten thousand dollars

"Thanks, so what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to Mexico for some fun for a while, talk to you later."

"Hey Harry, those two drug lord, were they connected to the trust?"

"Yes" he said sadly.

"Harry."

"It was their drugs that killed my niece six months ago, she was only eighteen and just graduated high school and had plans to start college, she goes to a party after gratulation and two different guys put drugs in her drink. But they don't know that the other had put drug in the drink also, she collapsed five minutes after having the drink and dies minutes later. One of the drugs was one hundred percent cocaine and it hadn't been cut. They got the guys who slip her the drugs."

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"Thanks, now those bastards won't sell their drugs to kids ever again"

"Well at least that there are two drug lords taken care of"

"Yeah but the problem is still out there."

"True, so what did you do with the money?"

"I've gave it to drug education programs that have been doing good for years. They always need funding. So, I've sent it to them to use so they can teach young kids about the dangers of drugs, I know my niece would be pleased with what I did with the money and hope it will get through to other young kids."

"I hope so to."

"Yeah, I better go before your team and the others show up."

"Ok" then he leaves through the backdoor. Jack pockets the money then carries on packing for when the other trucks with trailers show up.

"Hey, where the truck?"

"It will be here in fifteen minutes had to fill up the tank first"

"Ok come on before they show up."

They put everything that Jack was keeping onto the trailer and tie it down and leave for the new house. Shortly after they leave, the truck shows up with one of the teams and Daniel.

"Teal'c stayed at the house."

"Ok Daniel, can you go into town and get drinks and pizza for all of us." He hands him some money.

"Sure."

"Thanks, meet us back at the new house."

"Ok" then Daniel leaves.

They all loaded up the trucks and trailers, when it was full and tied down, two of the guys leave, then the main truck arrives, so they keep loading everything that wasn't needed on the delivery truck. When done, that truck leaves, then the others return, so they carry on moving everything out of the house and garage. When both house and garage was cleared out, they all leave for the new house.

When they arrived there, they help get everything into the house. When it was all done, Daniel shows up with beer, sodas and boxes of pizza. Teal'c and Jack go help Daniel with the food. When they walk into the house, the guys were all in the game room playing pool and darts.

"Here you go guys, help yourselves"

Jack walks in with ten boxes of pizza, he puts them on the wet bar and spread them out, opening them while Daniel and Teal'c take care of the drinks. As they help themselves to the food, Jack phone rings.

"O'Neill"

"Hi, Jack, where are you?"

"Sam, your back early. At home, our home, what up?"

"SG7 and I were caught, but we escaped, another goa'uld is dead."

"Who is it this time?"

"Tell you about it when I get home."

"Ok see you soon" then they both hang up.

"Jack what's up?"

"SG7 and Sam are back, she will tell us the story when she gets here."

Sam arrived home ten minutes after she hung up after talking with Jack, she saw three trucks, two trailers and Jack's truck in the drive way of their new home. When she gets out of her car, she walks up to the front door when it swings open, Jack was standing there with grin on his face.

"Hey, welcome home" he pulls her to him and gives her a kiss.

"Mmm pizza and beer I hope you guys saved some for me."

"Of cause" he gives her a kiss that made her moan. When they pull apart,

"Shall we, everyone is in the game room playing pool and darts."

"What the furniture is here already?" they walk in and close the doors behind them.

"Yep including the bed" he flicks his eyebrows at her, they walk down to the game room, to see the others there eating, talking and drinking.

"Hi, guys."

"Hey, Sam, who's the Goa'uld that is dead this time?" Daniel asked Sam smiles and looks at Jack

"Ba'al."

"Ba'al." Jack asked

"Yep, he goes to use a hand device, but when he raises his hand, it was missing."

"Where was it?"

"On my hand, he goes flying, so do his Jaffa, he goes to attack me when another Jaffa showed up and started firing at me only, I was faster and used Ba'al's body as a shield. They ended up killing Ba'al, so I throw his body against two of the Jaffa which knock them out and I go on a small run knocking each of the Jaffa out. When done I walk over to where Ba'al is and zat him twice, when more Jaffa walk in and I told them to stop or he is dead, one fired his staff weapon and got me in the shoulder. So, I zat Ba'al the third time and he was gone. I zated each of them I look at me shoulder and saw it was healed. I walk out of the room with the hand device in one hand and zat in another. I found SG7 and our gear we left, while they were headed to the gate, I go to the bridge and sent a signal to the other Goa'uld that Ba'al was dead, knowing that the Tok'ra would get the message and would contact the SGC to let Hammond know."

"Way to go Sam," Daniel said.

"Thanks, with that running around, I'm hungry" they all laugh. Sam gets herself, a slice of pizza.

"How's SG7?"

"They are ok, bit bruised but ok, Hammond has given us three days downtime and he sent me home, so here I am." she takes another bite of the cold pizza.

They talk for an hour before Jack thanks the guys before they left. Sam finishes the remaining pizza, as well as had a drink. When the guys were gone, Sam takes care of the rubbish. When she finishes wiping down the bench, she felt pair a of arms wrap around her waist and a warm body pressing against her back.

"Are you finished?" he whispers in her ear.

"Yes."

"Good," he lets go of Sam and then scoops her up in his arms, she looks at him as she wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a kiss.

"I've got heaps of energy to burn and a bed that needs christening."

"Well we better do something about it," she gives him a kiss, and in a blink of an eye they were up in their bedroom.

Sam looks around and smiles, she sees the bed was made and turned down. He puts her down on her feet and gives her a kiss. They strip one another before Jack picks her up and lays her down on their new bed, then joins her. They make love all afternoon and evening. Only getting up for something to eat. While their dinner was cooking, they were kissing and making love in the kitchen.

"Well, at least the kitchen been christened" Sam giggles.

"Yes, it has," they kiss before getting their dinner. After dinner was eaten and the dishes were done, they go back to bed and watch some TV before making love again before falling asleep in one another's arms with smiles on their faces.

Two weeks later, Sam gets a call from her old professor at the academy and he asks if she would like to teach a lesson in wormhole physic. She agreed so long as it was ok with Hammond. So, she spoke to him after the call and was given the go ahead.

A week later, while Sam was teaching the class, General Ryan shows up to talk to Jack and Sam but found out that SG1 was off world and Sam was teaching.

After Sam's class lefts she speaks to her professor and found out about one of the young cadets, Jennifer Hailey after reading her SA and found out a few things. She contacts Hammond about her and was able to convince him to allow her to be taken off world, so he agrees to it. The next morning Sam shows up at her professor's office.

"Sam, I hope you know what you are doing, she is a handful"

"I know but by tomorrow she well be a different person by the time I'm finished with her." she said smiling.

There was a knock on the door. "Enter." the door opens and Jennifer walks in and stands at attention.

"Cadet Hailey, reporting, sir" She says with a salute.

"At ease, cadet." So, she relaxes.

"Sam, she yours, let me know when I can have my office back."

"Thanks, sir." he left them alone.

"Cadet, I've read your SA on wormhole physics, it similar to the one I wrote when I was a cadet."

"Ma'am."

"What if I told you that it can be created."

Her eyes widen, "But a stable wormhole, is impossible."

"What if I told you that it is possible, and I can prove it."

"You made a stable wormhole?" Her eyes widen again.

"Well not me but someone else, so are you interested in seeing one or not?" Sam saw her smile a little and the look in her eye said they she was interested.

"Yes ma'am, when?" Sam smile

"First of you need to sign this paper. before I tell you anymore." she opens the file and passes it to Jennifer, she looks at it to Sam.

"Classified."

"Yes, so" she passes her the pen.

Jennifer was interested, she takes the pen from Sam and signs it, passing it back to her.

"Good, now that is done, come with me, I'll tell you everything."

"Where are we going?"

"Cheyanne Mountain come on" they walk out of the office.

"The office is your, sir; Cadet Hailey will be with me for the rest of the day."

"Ok, good luck, Sam."

"Thanks."

They walk down the hallway and outside to where Sam's car is and get in. When they were on their way, Sam passes her a file to read before they leave. Sam has a quick look at Jennifer every now and as she was reading.

"Wow, stargate travel to another planet."

"Yep." Jennifer asked Sam a lot of questions, which she was able to answer.


	36. Chapter 36

CH 36

When they reach the mountain and Sam parks her car next to Jack's truck. They get out and head to the elevators, Sam used the scanner while Jennifer signs in, and they walk to the elevators.

When they reach level twenty-five, they go to where the uniforms are stored, so Jennifer could get her BDUs sorted out and then she is taken to the women's locker room. When they reach there Hammond was there waiting for them.

"Cadet Jennifer Hailey, General Hammond."

"Sir." she stood at attention and saluted.

"At ease Cadet. Major, did she sign the papers?" Sam passes him the file and he opens it and nods. "Good luck, where are you planning on taking her?"

"PX258, sir"

"That where SG1 is?"

Sam smiles. "Yes, sir you know how Jack loves babysitting a bunch of scientists, sir."

He chuckled. "Well I did give him a choice, teaching or that."

Sam giggles. "Well, sir, we'd better get changed and go and rescue him from them."

"Very well." he walks away with grin on his face.

"Ma'am who is Jack?"

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, my husband." they walk into the locker room to get changed.

"What did you mean rescuing him?"

"When I first meet Jack, he told me he loves women but hates scientists"

"But he married you?"

"Yes, he did, I did manage to change his ways a bit but know he can't stand my technobabble as he calls it." she said smiling.

"Why is that?"

"Because he can't understand it, so I had to try to explain it to him, so in a way that he can understand."

"Ok." once they were changed, they go to the Armory to get their weapons

"What this?"

"Zat, here let me show you how it works" Sam picks up her zat and shows her.

"Shocking."

Sam laughs. "Yes, but just remember what I said."

"Yes ma'am."

"Shall we?"

They head for the gate room while still talking. When they reach the gate room "Wow, so this is the stargate."

"Yep."

It was spinning at the time, when it whooshes into life. "Woo."

"Amazing isn't it."

"I'll say." they walk up the ramp and stop, Jennifer touches it. "Wow"

"Come on" they step through. "Wow, that was amazing."

"It sure is"

Jennifer looks around, "Wow" they walk down the steps as the gate shuts down. "What this?"

"DHD, short for dial home device."

"It's small."

"Yes, it is, come on." they walk to the outpost, when they reach there a few minutes later, they could hear Jack raise his voice at someone. "Oh boy someone pissed Jack off," Sam says.

When they walk around the big containers, Sam can see Jack yelling at two scientists. He has his back to their approach.

"Colonel, we've got company."

Jack turns around and relaxes when he sees Sam and smiles, which she did in return, when they reach them, Jennifer stands at attention and salutes Jack, whom does his typical O'Neill salute back.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, Cadet Jennifer Hailey."

"Sir."

"At ease, cadet. Sam what are you doing here and why bring a cadet with you?"

Sam smiles. "Well sir she might be joining the SGC in few months, but it is up to her."

"As in?"

"Another me."

Jack rolls his eyes, "What another egghead. Oy, I've got enough problems with these four behind me."

"What seems to be the problem besides, them giving you a headache?"

"They want to check some caves nearby, but I told them that Teal'c and I will have to check them out first, for safety."

"Ok, you and Teal'c can do that and I'll babysit for a while."

"Thank you, Sam," he gives her a kiss and turns to the others.

"You guys listen to Sam here, while Teal'c and I check out the caves and radio in to let you know when it is safe, got that."

"I'm not going to listen to her."

Jack walks up to the guy. "Oh yes you are, or you are going back to Earth, take your pick."

"Ok, I'll stay."

"Good, Teal'c let's go." They walk down to the caves and perform the standard search, before returning to camp. "Ok guys you can go."

Sam stands up and looks around.

"Major what is it."

Sam puts her hand up. "Jack can you hear that?"

Jack listens. "Yeah, and it is getting closer."

"I can't hear a thing." One of the others says as they listen for couple of minutes and looking around.

"I can hear something" Another says, as they continue to look around.

"Sir." Jennifer points to the trees, they see small bright yellow balls coming from the trees, heading towards them.

"Into the building"

They ran into the building and close the door and lock it. Teal'c pulls out his zat and opens it when they come through the walls, so he zats them and they disappear, so others get their zats out.

"I've got an idea, Jack."

Sam runs around and gets everything set up and turns the power on, as she moves on to each machine. They hear the tings trying to get in but can't.

"Wow, Major Carter, how"

Sam told Jennifer what happened to her and Jack.

She responds with shock. "Wow, you and Colonel O'Neill are indestructible"

"Yeah, that sums it up."

"How much gas is in the generator?" Jack asks.

"Sorry, sir. I forget to fill it up this morning."

"How much time are we looking at here?"

"About ten minutes."

"Great" he takes his hat off and runs his hands through his hair and looks at Sam.

"Jack, I've got an idea."

"What is it, Sam?"

"Well, have you searched north of here, yet?"

"Yes, two hours before you showed up, why?"

"Well how about you and I run to the north of here, those things will follow us. We click the radio twice to signal these guys, so they can run to the stargate and just before Teal'c goes through last, he can click his radio twice to let us know that everyone else made it through safely" Jack thought about it and smiles

"Well, it sounds like a plan to me, this is what going to happen." Jack briefs the others on the plan. They take a moment to prepare, then Sam and Jack run out and the things follow them. Once they were at a safe distance, Jack click his radio twice. So, they run around with the yellow balls following them, until they hear the two clicks from Teal'c. They pick up speed and run to the gate with the yellow balls following behind them. They run up the stairs and through the gate.

"Close the iris" Jack said, the iris close, they heard small thumps the gate shuts down.

"Everyone ok?" they nod

"Is it always like this Colonel, Major?"

Jack and Sam look from each other to Jennifer. "Sometimes, we normally run from the Goa'uld or some other bad guy, but some missions nothing seems to happen."

"Wow."

"Yeah, come on we better go and have our post-op exams and showers."

They leave for the infirmary, for their exams, then get cleaned up. Sam shows Jennifer her lab and around the SGC, including the control room. Jennifer was amazed with what goes on and what Sam has accomplished. An hour later they head to the mess hall for some lunch. When they were sitting down at one of the tables, they were talking. "Major can I ask you a personal question?"

"Depends on what the question is?"

"How long have you and the Colonel been married?"

"Almost four months"

"Ok, what are my chances of joining?"

"Well, it depends on you."

"Thanks"

Jack walks in and smiles when he sees Sam, he goes and gets his big lunch before joining them. "Sam, Hailey"

"Sir"

"Jack, how did it go with General Hammond"

He sat next to Sam. "Those damn idiots, they want to go back, I told Hammond what happened there. I suggest we wait for a week and that you and I head back to see if it is safe for them to return or not. He agreed with me, they are pissed off about it"

"I bet"

They talk for few minutes. Teal'c walks in and get his lunch before joining them. Jennifer asks lots of different questions.

They left an hour later and go their separate ways. Sam and Jennifer go back to Sam's lab, so she could show her some of the things she been working on for the rest of the day.

The next day Sam get a call from her old professor about Jennifer, he told her how much she's changed in just the one day and thanks her for whatever she did, which makes Sam smile.

A month later, SG1 along with Sam, take one of Cronus's ships to Vorash, where the Tok'ra have been living. Not long after they arrive, they receive word that the system lords were on their way and they know that SG1 is with them.

So, they start to evacuate and since Apophis is now dead, they have no use for Tanith, so they remove the symboite from the host and place a Tok'ra symboite, to gain access to Tanith's memories. Teal'c take hold of the symboite and walks out of the chamber to one of the collapsing tunnels and throws it in.

"Teal'c are you ok?" Jack asked.

"I've got my revenge, O'Neill."

"I know, come on we've still got a lot of work to do."

They go back to work evacuating everyone either to the mothership or to the stargate to their new home world for who knows how long. SG1, Sam and some of the Tok'ra were aboard the mothership heading to their new home world. Sam was checking on the engines, when she felt a presence, so she turns around and relaxes

"Hi, are you ok?"

"Hello, Samantha"

Sam frowns, "How do you know my name?"

"You don't know, do you?"

"No, who are you?"

"I'm Lantash"

Sam eyes widen, she shakes her head, "No, he died."

"Martouf died, I still lived, they removed me and put me in the tank until an hour ago."

"And Martouf"

"Anise tried to find what she needed, but Tanith zated the body so she couldn't find what she was looking for."

"How do you know this?"

"Host memories."

"Of course."

"You know Martouf loved you."

"I know he had feelings for me because of Jolinar."

"Yes."

"Lantash, things have changed for me, I hope you will understand."

"What's changed?"

"I'm married, I've got a mate"

"Are you happy?"

Sam smiles, "Yes, I am happy, sorry Lantash, I didn't even know that you were alive."

"Now you know, not many Tok'ra know that I was alive including Tanith."

"Ok, if you will excuse me" she walks out of the engine room and goes looking for her father, she found him on the bridge.

"Dad."

He turns to her, "Yes Sam."

"Did you know Lantash is alive?" Sam sees his reaction. "What?"

Sam nods when he was shocked at the news? "He taken Tanith's place."

"Are you sure?"

"He told me, so you didn't know?"

"No" The council walks in with Jack.


	37. Chapter 37

37

He looks at Sam and to Jacob. "Sam, Dad what is it?"

"Jack, Lantash is alive"

"What?" the he looked at the council. "Is this true?"

"Yes"

"And you didn't bother to tell us" he turns to Jacob. "Dad"

"I didn't know Jack until Sam told me," he looks at the council. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because of the relationship between Jolinar and Lantash."

"But still, you could have still told us."

"We are sorry," they walk out of the room.

Jack walks over to Sam and she goes into his arms while he looks at Jacob.

"I'm sorry Jack, I didn't know."

"That ok Dad, I wonder what else they've been keeping from us."

"True."

When they pull apart. "Are you ok?" he looks at Sam.

"Yeah, it just a shocked finding out, that all"

"Ok, Dad how long until we reach the new Tok'ra home world?"

"An hour, why don't you take Sam somewhere private until we arrive."

"Ok, come on Sam." They walk out with his arm still around her shoulder.

A couple of minutes later Lantash walks in, "Selmac"

"Lantash, I just found out from Samantha that you are alive."

"The council didn't tell you?"

"No."

"How is Samantha doing?"

"She's shocked that you are alive" Jacob says.

"We talked about what happened."

"Ok."

"I'm upset that the council has keep this from you and the Tau'ri."

"Same here, what's worse is Sam, with what she had to do to Martouf and now finding out that you are alive."

"I know," they talk until they reach their new home world.

Jack and Sam walk down the corridor until they come to a room where they can talk in private. As soon, as the door closes, Sam removes a crystal from the panel, so it can't be opened.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"I just want us to be alone."

"Ok" they walked over to where the bed is and sit down.

Sam leans against Jack shoulder as he wraps his arm around her, they were quiet for few minutes until Sam moves and looks at Jack, who was looking back at her.

"Jack, make love to me."

"Sam."

"Please, I want to feel you inside of me."

"Are you sure?"

She stands up and within the blink of an eye she was standing there in front of him naked, he smiles as she walks up to him with her legs on each side of his. He could smell her already which makes him groan.

"Damn you, Sam."

He puts his hands on her waist and flips her over him onto the bed, by the time she lands in the middle of the bed and turns around Jack was off the bed and naked. He crawls onto the bed as Sam lays back with her legs open.

He lays on top of her and gives her a kiss. They make love three times and afterwards Sam snuggles up to him since she was lying on his chest with his hard dick still inside of her.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Better thanks." she moves so she can look down at him and give him a kiss.

"You know Sam I can't believe we just made love in a Goa'uld bed" she smiles and giggles.

"I know" she gives him a kiss and he rolled them until he was on top.

"You know all of this working out is making me hungry."

"I know what you mean, Jack."

Then she wraps her legs around his waist and smile at him which he did in return they make love once again before he collapses on top of her.

"I need energy."

"I know you do, Jack" she gives him a kiss.

"How are you feeling, after finding out that Lantash is still alive?"

"Shocked, but why did the council keep this from Dad, from us"

"I don't know Sam" he rolled over until he was on his back, Sam snuggled up to his side.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"Just hold me, Jack."

"Ok" he holds her against his naked body kissing her forehead. They were like that lost in their own throughs until they heard the ship coming out of hyperspace. Sam looks up at Jack. "We better get up" Sam says.

"Yeah," she leans over and gives him a kiss before they get up and dress quickly. Sam replaces the crystal and opens the door. They run down to the bridge.

"Dad?"

"We have arrived."

"Ok" everyone else shows up. Selmac lands the ship on the planet.

"Well, now that we are here, we might as well go and see how things are and see if the others need any help."

They left together and head to the cargo bay and using one of the ships they fly out and over to where a group of Tok'ra have landed their ships. Once everything was shut down, they walk out to where the other Tok'ra are.

An hour later SG1 returns to Earth. After their post ops exams, showers and briefing, Jack and Sam head to the mess hall for a big late lunch. Teal'c and Daniel join them a few minutes later. They talk for a while before going their separate ways for the remainder of the day. When Sam was shutting down everything for the day, Janet walks in.

"Hi, Janet, what up."

"Hi, Sam, going home?"

"Yep, you?"

"I've got another hour."

"Ok, hey we are having a barbecue house warming this Saturday, want to come?"

"Sure, sounds like fun."

"I know, so is everything alright?"

"Sam, I'm banning you from gate travel for the next six months." Sam stops and looks at her friend.

"Janet, why?" She smiles.

"Well, because you will be too busy worrying about the nursery during that time," she says grinning.

"Nursery… pregnant, I'm pregnant?"

"Yes, from the test about eleven weeks along."

"But I've been having my periods."

"Some women are like that, I would like to keep an eye on you and the little one for a while, when did you have your last period?"

"I'm due this weekend."

"Well hopefully you won't have it, if you do, please call me. I'll have to give you something to stop it."

"Ok thanks, when would you like to see if everything is ok?"

"How about now?"

"Ok" Sam finish shutting everything down, the two women walk out and headed down to the infirmary where they say Jack walking towards them

"Doc, Sam what's up, I thought we were going home."

"Janet wants to check on something first."

"Sam."

"Come on" she holds onto his hand as they walk to the infirmary.

"Sam, lie down and lift your top and lower your pants I'll be right back." she closes the curtain while Sam lays down on the bed.

"Sam, what going on?"

"Jack, I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

Sam smiles. "Yes, Jack."

"Sweet!" he gives her a hug and kiss, they hear Janet returning with the ultrasound machine.

"Ok, are you ready Sam?"

"Yes, we are ready" Jack holds onto her hand.

"Ok, this will be cold" she puts some gel onto Sam's lower stomach, she gets the rod and put it on Sam's stomach and moves it around while looking at the screen.

"Janet?"

"Everything looks good."

"Can we see" Janet moves the screen, so Jack and Sam can look at their baby. They smile.

"Want to hear the heartbeat?"

"Yes," they say, so Janet turns the sound on.

They smile when they hear the heart beat for the first time. Jack bends over and gives Sam a kiss and smiles.

"Well, I can see you are happy with this news."

"Yes, we are doc." Jack said.

Janet cleans Sam up and turns the machine off, San tidies herself up before getting up from the bed.

"Well, Sam, let me know if there is any bleeding and congratulation both of you."

"Thanks, doc."

"Thanks, Janet."

"Now, Colonel you can take your wife home."

"Thanks, shall we Sam?"

"Ok see you tomorrow Janet."

"Ok, Sam bye," they walk out of the infirmary with smiles of their faces. They go and get changed before leaving to go home for the night. After Janet gets everything sorted out, she goes to report to Hammond.

"Doctor, is everything alright?"

"Yes, sir, but I've already notified Major Carter, that she is banned from gate travel for the next six months or more."

"Why is that?"

Janet smiles, "Sam is eleven weeks pregnant, sir."

Hammond smile with the news. "That is good news. Even with Major Carter being banned for that time, how did she take the news?"

"Both her and Colonel are happy."

"I bet, is there anything else?"

"No, sir."

"Ok thanks your dismiss" Janet walk out of his office.

On the way home, Sam felt like some Mexican, so they stop off at 'Jose Muldoon's' for dinner. They talk for an hour while enjoying their dinner. After Jack pays for their meal, they leave for home. When they were in bed after making love, they were snuggling in one another arms.

"Jack?"

"Yes, Sam."

"I was thinking about baby names," she looks up at him.

"We've got six months to think about names, Sam."

"I know."

"Want to give Mark a call and give him the good news?"

"In few days, I just want us to get used to it first if that is ok with you?"

"Sure, have I told you that I love you today?"

"Yes."

"Good because I do."

She smiles at him. "Even in six-month time when I'll look like a beached whale?"

"Yes," he started kissing her forehead and work his way down to her lips.

"Jack?"

"Sam." he says smiling while kissing her, they flip them until he was on top.

"You sure, you will still love me then?"

"Yes, and if I don't tell you every day that I love you and you look beautiful and sexy to me well I'm sure I'll get some sort of punishment."

"To right, mister." They kiss once again and make love before snuggling down for the night.


	38. Chapter 38

38

Four days later, they were getting everything sorted out for the housewarming barbecue. Sam calls Mark and gives him the good news, he was happy for them and would talk to her later during the week.

Later that afternoon Cassie, Daniel and Teal'c show up since SG1 got the weekend off. They were talking and swimming, when Sam saw someone walk around the back of the house, so she gets out of the pool and grabs a towel walking over and smiling when she saw who it was.

"Dad."

"Sam." they hug.

"Oops, sorry."

"That, ok, how are you?"

"Good, want to join us?"

"I haven't got any swimming trunks?"

Sam smiles, "Yes, you have" she dries quickly.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room."

They walk inside and down to Jacob's room. It was the first time Jacob had been in the house.

"This is your room, for when you come to visit. Your clothes are in the drawers."

"Ok, thanks Sam, this place is big."

"I know, how long can you stay?"

"Until Monday."

"Ok, why don't you get changed and join us"

"Ok, thanks Sam."

"No problems Dad."

"Sam is there something different about you."

"Oh, like what?"

"You're glowing."

"Am I, Jack mentioned it this morning."

"Sam, your pregnant?"

"Yes, I found out few days ago, how you can tell?"

"Your mother was like that when she was carrying you and Mark, she had a special glow about her, and now you've got it. I'm happy for you. How does Jack feel about it?"

"He's over the moon, Dad." she said smiling.

"That's good to hear."

"Thanks, I'd better head back outside, I can hear Jack asking where I got to."

"Ok, see you out there."

Sam walks out of the room with a smile on her face. When she walks out to the back-patio Jack was there waiting.

"I heard everything, Sam."

"Have you?"

"Yes, so Dad is happy about the baby?"

"Yes."

"Good," he gives her a kiss and scoops her up into his arms.

"Jack what are you doing" he walks down to the swimming pool, the others watch

"Jack, don't you dare."

He was grinning.

"Go on, Jack, drop her in," Cassie yells out.

They watch as Jack jumps into the pool with Sam in his arms. When they come up for air, Jack pulls her to him and gives her a kiss.

"Jack, that wasn't fair."

"But you still love me."

"Yes, I do."

They kiss until Cassie starts splashing them, which causes them to break apart and turning to Cassie they start splashing her. She lets out a squeal of laughter. They play for few minutes, until Cassie lets out a wolf whistle, everyone turns to see Jacob in his swimming shorts.

"Hi, Dad."

"Jack."

He takes his flip flops off and puts his towel down on a chair before going to the edge of the pool and diving in, when he surfaces, he wipes the water away from his face.

"Glad you can make it."

"Same here, it been a long time since I went swimming."

"Then its good you are here."

"How are the Tok'ra settling in Jacob?" Daniel asks.

"Good and now that we've get a mothership, even better."

"Good."

They talk and play for half an hour until more guests arrive. Luckily Teal'c was wearing a singlet t-shirt since they brought their families with them. Everyone was having a wonderful time.

With their guests arriving, Jack and Sam get out of the pool to greet them. They dry off before Jack puts on an Air Force t-shirt and Sam puts on a wraparound skirt, before going inside to get the snacks.

They play volleyball, as well swimming pool volleyball, croquette and other outdoor games. When it was time Jack brings out his two big barbeque pits and fire them up to start cooking.

Sam was going back and forth making sure everyone was enjoying themselves. Janet and George show up for the barbecue, George brought his two granddaughters with him since he was looking after them for the evening.

When some of the food was cooked, Jack started dishing it up for the kids before putting more on. Everyone had fun eating, drinks, playing, talking, and laughing while music was playing in the background. Jack makes sue that Sam had something to eat throughout the evening and she makes sure he has also. While Jack was cooking during the evening George walks over to him

"Enjoying yourself their George?"

"Yes, thanks Jack, great party"

"Thanks, so what's up?"

"On Monday you and Sam are flying to Washington for an award ceremony."

"Oh" Jack raises an eyebrow.

"What for?"

"Awards."

"Ok, what awards?"

"Risking your lives when you and Sam go and rescued SG3 and SG5, a few weeks back and saving SG5 again from PYX264."

"The light show thing?"

"Yes"

"Ok are we going to be away for the day?"

"Yes, the awards are in the morning, having lunch with the president back in the afternoon"

"Cool" the phone rings inside.

"George" he passes him the tongs, as he runs inside at normal speed. Several minutes later Jack walks back outside, George looks at him.

"Jack"

"That was Miami police department, the was a court case next week against the four guys who ripped the hotel room apart, they got a call a half an hour ago from agent Barnett they're dead, drug overdose"

"The trust?"

"Yep, they are mopping up, no witnesses, it seems soon as we find out who working for the trust, they cut ties with them, and this is one way."

"Well they have been on edge lately since the money has been disappearing."

"True, anyway let's not talk about work for the rest of the evening, after all we are here to party"

"True, here" he passes the tongs back to Jack.

"I'm going to check on my granddaughters and make sure they haven't eaten all the chips and dip."

Jack laugh as he walks over to where the girls are. When the wieners and patties are ready, he puts them onto rolls with onions, the people show up and take what's there, even Sam shows up and gets the last hot dog.

"Hey, how is everything?"

"Good, you?" he asks, and he quickly puts more meat and onions on the grills.

"Good, everyone is enjoying themselves" she takes a bite of her hot dog and passes it to him, so he could take a bite of it.

"Mmm, mustard and onion"

"Just the way you like it"

"Yep, especially with the women whom I love, holding it."

He wraps his free arm around her shoulders and gives her a kiss before taking another bite from the hot dog and turning the meat and onions over. Everyone enjoys themselves that evening, Sam shows some of them through their new home and they look at their wedding photos. After everyone was gone, and they clean up, Jack and Sam head to bed. They snuggle after making love.

"Sam?"

"Yes, Jack."

"Have you spoken to George?"

"No why?" she turns to look at Jack

"Well, we are going to Washington on Monday there is an award ceremony in the morning and our names are on the list."

"Ah, sounds like fun."

"Yeah it reminds me the last time we were there."

"Yeah, that's when you meet, Dad."

"Yep, now we are going there once again."

"Yep, we have even been invited to the White House for lunch with the president."

"Really wow, I'll be looking forward to that."

"I know you will, Sam."

He gives her a kiss before they snuggle down and close their eyes.

The next day they go shopping and have lunch while in town before returning home. They decided to have their second wedding after the baby is born.

. Sam notices that her uniform was tight when she tried it on, on Sunday night, so she calls one of the lieutenants who was two sizes bigger than her, to see if she could borrow hers, she explains the reason why and that she just found out the night before.

The lieutenant says it was ok, so on Sunday afternoon Sam tried it on, since it fit, she takes it home with her and promises to return it on Tuesday. When they arrive at Andrew Air Force Base, there was a limo waiting for them to take them to the hall.

On Monday morning they fly out with General Hammond to Washington. When they arrive at the hall, they get out and head inside the building. When they reach the room, Jack says "Ah this bring back memories." Sam and George just smile. "Shall we" Jack holds his elbow out for Sam to take.

They walk down the steps and they mingle for half an hour until it was time for the award ceremony to begin. When it was time the president stands up and moves to the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is a great honor to be here today to award two fine officers, Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter step forward"

Jack and Sam walk up the podium and stand at attention and salute the president, which he returns the salute.

"At ease" so they relax a bit.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, words are hard to describe with what you two have done, three years ago you were here to receive your air medals for what you accomplished, not just for your country but for the world. When I received the reports of the risk to your own lives to rescue General Ryan from terrorist four months ago and then General Ryan told me in person, I was amazed, two months later, you go out and rescue and save the lives of two teams." He looks at them, "With the work you have done and achieved, you by gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of their lives, above and beyond the call of duty, in action involving actual combat with an armed enemy of the United States and the world. You are awarded the Medal of Honor'. Congratulation Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter."

"Thank you, sir," they say at the same time.

Then General Ryan walks over with the two medals, the president puts the medals around their necks. They stand at attention and salute, which General Ryan returns and shakes their hands just as everyone applauds. The president raises his hand, and everyone goes quiet.

"This is only the second time a woman has received a Medal of Honor. This is the first time in history that a husband and wife receive any metal of any kind at the same time. Colonel, Major, you have done the Air Force proud. Just keep up the good work you are doing and if there is anything you want or need just say the word and I'll take care of it."

"Thank you, sir." Jack says.

They notice Sam was whispering in his ear, he turns to her and looks at her and nods, he turns back to the president.

"Well since now that you ask, and I agree with Sam here, you know we are planning on having a second wedding, well you don't mind paying for the shindig since we going to be busy spending money on a nursery."

He looks at them both, Sam was blushing, and Jack was grinning. When he looks at Sam, he smiles

"How far long are you Major?"

"Twelve weeks sir."

"Congratulation and yes we will take care of the wedding bill for you."

"Sweet, thank you sir."

"Congratulation, Colonel, Major" General Ryan said.

"Thanks, you sir."

They shook hands and they go mingle with the others present before leaving for the White House for the lunch. They return to Colorado Springs just after 1700 hours, so they say their goodnights to the General before getting into Jack's truck and heading home for the night.

The next morning, they return to work and were greeted by everyone congratulating them on their awards and the baby. They try to figure out how they know. They find out at lunchtime from Daniel that Major Davis from the Pentagon was at the award ceremony yesterday and he called Walter about the news, within minutes everyone had heard the good news.

Over the next month Sam had two ultrasounds done to check on the growth of the baby, and Sam started showing, she had to wear the maternity BDUs. SG1 goes on missions while Sam was working her lab. While SG1 was off world, Janet or one of the other SG team members made sure she had her meals. When SG1 returned from off world Sam was waiting in the control room.

A week before Cassie's birthday she was sick with the flu which Janet thought is was odd since she had never been sick before. Since they were planning a dinner party and the night of her birthday there was only SG1 and Sam present on the day of her birthday, since she was feeling better.

That just as they finish dinner, her boyfriend shows up, so she goes outside to talk to him when few minutes later there was power surge and Dominic calls out for help. When they run outside, Sam asks Dominic what happened while Janet was checking her over.

They rush into Jack's truck with Teal'c carrying Cassie in his arms and sitting in the back seat with Janet sitting in the front. Dominic was sent home just before they left. Over the next two days, things got worse for Cassie and Janet wouldn't let Sam near her just in case something might happen to the baby.


	39. Chapter 39

39

The next day when SG1 goes to her home world and finds the place Cassie was describing, they end up being ringed onto a mothership. They look around before they grab everything and headed back to earth.

A few hours later they found out that Nirti had followed them to Earth and was able to catch her and put her into a cell. Janet ends up threatening to kill Nirti if she doesn't heal Cassie. Nirti negotiates curing Cassie for her release. They reluctantly agree, so they go into the isolation room where Sam is standing next to Cassie.

When Nirti sees that Sam is pregnant, she smiles which sends shivers down Sam's spine. When she finishes, she wants a word with Sam, so they walk over to a corner while Janet checks Cassie over and is pleased they she is going to be alright. The others watch Nirti as she says something to Sam and Sam turns and walks out of the room looking pale.

"What did you say to her" Jack asks angrily.

"It is about Jolinar."

"Get her out of here."

Teal'c and four SF walk Nirti down to the gate room. They wait while the gate starts dialling, when it was formed Nirti walks up and stops, she looks around, she could sense a presence, but the only Teal'c had a symboite. Daniel and Hammond were also standing there. She turns and walks through the gate and it shuts down. They were starting to walk out when Jack runs into the room

"Dial the gate to wherever Nirti went." Jack yelled.

"Jack what is it?" Daniel asks

"This, Sam has gone through the gate with Nirti." he passes them the note.

 _Jack I'm sorry, I must stop Nirti, she told me that our child would make an excellent test subject, I'm sorry, please forgive me, I must do this for sake of our child, love always Sam._

Hammond turns to the control room, "Dial it up." The gate started spinning.

When Nirti arrives on the other side she walks down the ramp and Sam uncloaks, she was standing next to the DHD.

"Surprise, I know my husband would keep his world and set you free, so now that you are here, I'm going to make sure you don't experiment on anyone else again."

"How are you going to kill me." Sam raises her hand revealing the hand device.

Nirti smiles, "Your child will make an excellent test subject."

Sam heard several staff weapons opening, she turns to see four Jaffa standing there with their weapons pointing at her, she turns and smiles at Nirti. "They won't work."

Then within the blink of an eye Sam removes the green gel bottles and zats from the Jaffa and drops them at her feet she turns to look at them, "Try it but not at me" one tries it, and nothing happened.

"Nirti isn't a god" she turns to Nirti when the gate started spinning, "Jack must have found my note."

"Get her"

They run towards Sam and she raises her hand, quickly they go flying backward about twenty feet, landing on their backs. Sam turns to Nirti, who was already coming down the steps. "Stop where you are, or you will end up like them" she thumbs towards the Jaffa.

Nirti ran towards Sam and she raises the hand device and Nirti goes flying towards the stargate just as it whooshes into life. Jack and Teal'c came running through and the gate shut down.

"Sam are you ok?" Jack runs over to her.

"Yeah, sorry."

He hugs her, "Don't do that to me again.

"I promise, oh god" Sam put her hand over her stomach

"Sam what wrong" Jack was getting worried, she grabs his hand and places it over her stomach, he feels it and smiles, he looks at Sam. "I felt it."

"Teal'c feel this"

Teal'c walk over and Sam gives him a nod and he puts his hand over her stomach, and he feels the baby kick.

"Well at least the baby is ok" Sam says.

"Yeah probably saying way to go mum, you kick ass"

Sam laughs, "Teal'c those guys will need a little chit chat" Teal'c bows slightly before walking over to the four Jaffa, leaving Jack and Sam alone for few minutes.

"Where Nirti?"

"She tried to attack me and ended up in the forming wormhole."

"Did she?"

"No, she didn't get a chance."

"That good news, one less snakehead to worry about."

"True."

They hug and kiss, while kissing Jack felt the baby kick once more which makes Sam giggle and they break the kiss because of it. He looks into her eyes. "Next time you are planning on killing a snakehead, please tell me."

"Ok, I will"

"Good" they hug one more time and turn to see Teal'c talking to the Jaffa. A few minutes later the five of them walk towards Jack and Sam.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter of SG1 we have heard many stories about you and what you have done. Teal'c here made us realize that the Goa'uld are not gods."

"Well it is true, they are not."

"We know now because if they were gods, you would be dead, but they are dying one by one because of SG1 and other Jaffa brothers and sisters who are starting to believe in freedom for the Jaffa."

"That is good to hear, Teal'c you want to take them to Bra'tac, I'm going to take Sam home."

"I will return soon as I've spoken to Bra'tac."

"Ok. we will keep the lights on." Sam dials earth and punch in SG1 code once the wormhole was formed.

"You had a GDO with you?" Jack asked.

"Yes" when they get the greenlight, she passes it to Teal'c.

"Use the same code Teal'c."

"I will."

"Come on, Sam, let's go home."

They held onto each other's hand as they walk up the steps and through the gate until they step on the ramp and the gate shuts down. Daniel and Hammond run down to the gate room.

"Major, you get some explaining to do."

"Sir, Nirti told me that our baby would be a good test subject and I wasn't going to let her do that to my baby or to anyone else again, I had to stop her, I'm sorry."

"Sam what happened to Nirti." Daniel asked.

"She tried to attack me but ended up flying into the forming wormhole" she shows them the hand device.

"The baby?"

"The baby is fine and kicking," she says smiling.

"Kicking, you felt it kick?" Daniel asks.

"Yes, Daniel and it is kicking now."

"May I?"

"Sure." Daniel places his hand on Sam's stomach

"Wow, that's some kick."

Jack smiles, "Oh yeah this kid is going to be one kickass O'Neill when he or she gets older."

"How's Cassie?"

"She's going to be fine."

"That's good news."

"Where's Teal'c?"

"Nirti had several Jaffa waiting for her on the planet, now they believe in freedom and Teal'c is taking them to Bra'tac, I'll tell you more after our post ops, sir and please let the Tok'ra know about Nirti."

"I'll send a message, you two go and have your post ops." they start to walk out of the gate room when they heard.

"You know, Sam, we going to be talk of the Tok'ra water cooler."

"Again."

"That to" Hammond smiles shaking his head. Then they laugh.

"Sir are you ok," Daniel asks.

"Yes, you know in the past five years SG1 has killed, I don't know how many Goa'uld, you think that the Jaffa should have got the message by now that the goa'uld are not gods."

"Well, the number is growing, it won't be long before they are all free."

"True, with the way the Colonel and Major are going, it would be over within a few months."

"Yeah, but it will take a bit longer now because they've got a baby on the way and they are happy."

"True," they go their separate ways. Janet gives Jack, Sam and baby, the all clear. So, they go to get something to eat before heading home for the night.

On Saturday morning Sam walks into the infirmary and speaks to Janet before walking over to Cassie, she puts down the chessboard and pieces and starts getting everything set up while teasing Cassie about the kiss from her boyfriend, which causes Cassie to blush.

Cassie was able to go home on Sunday afternoon, everyone was pleased that she could go home and once again on the phone to Dominic to let him know that she is home and is better.

Two weeks later SG1 and SG3 were training new recruits for the SGC. Hailey was one of the recruits. At the end of the training, being observed by Hammond, two other generals from the pentagon and Sam. By the end of the day they were pleased with the way the recruits handled themselves in any situation and they would be put onto SG teams.

Sam suggest that Hailer go onto SG1 on a trial basis and the others agreed with Sam. She knew what Jack's reaction would be when he found out. They walk down to the gate room where the two teams and recruits are waiting. When they walk in, SG1, SG3 and the recruits stood at attention.

"At ease everyone and job well done."

"Thank you, sir," the recruits respond.

"We have some good news for you all, welcome to stargate command and on Monday morning you will be assigned to a team" they smile at the news from Hammond. Sam just nods.

"Lieutenant Hailey, we've reviewed your record and your results today." she looks at Jack and smiles before looking once again at Hailey. "We have called you here to inform you that you have been assigned to the flagship team SG1."

She was shocked, Jack groaned and the three generals and Sam just grin.

"Don't worry, Jack. I'll give Hailey a few tips about the appropriate usage of technobabble," she says as she gives Hailey a wink.

"Sir, are you ok?" One of the lieutenants asks.

"Yeah, just peachy. Sam you know I have nothing against woman but why Hailey. She's another scientist."

"I know, I know. You like women but hate scientist." This causes SG3 and the generals to chuckle. Jack gives them all a warning look before looking at Sam again.

"Jack, remember you married a scientist." Daniel says.

"I know. I don't know about you guys, but I feel like cake," trying to change the subject.

"Sounds good to me, Jack." Sam says

"Sir, permission to leave and get cleaned up."

"Granted."

Then the gate starts spinning, when it whooshes into life, the iris closes.

"Wow" It was the first time the seven lieutenants and three generals has seen the wormhole form.

"That is still so cool." Hailey says smiling.

"Receiving IDC, it's the Tok'ra, sir." Walter says in the mic.

"Open the iris" Hammond called back. The iris opens and a lone figure walks through and stops. The gate shuts down.

"Dad" Sam says smiling. Jacob walks down the ramp and his eye widen when he sees Sam's expanding stomach. He works it out that she is now over five months and still glowing like on his last visit.


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: Sorry i haven't posted for couple of days, haven't heard from my beta reader till last night. so here the next chapter. On sad note Carman Argenziano (Jacob Carter) past away on the 10th February at the age of 75 :'(**

40

"Sam, wow, how are ya kiddo?" He asks as they hug.

"Good, thanks, Dad. So, what are you doing here and what's in the bag?" she asks noticing that he was carrying a bag from the Tok'ra.

"A tablet, the Tok'ra think contains writing from the ancients. So, after my mission and briefing, they sent me to deliver the tablet."

Daniel perks up with the news.

"So, how long can you stay"

"I'm staying for thanksgiving, if that is ok with you guys?"

"Dad, you know you more than welcome." Jack says.

"Thanks, Jack, so what going on here?"

"Lieutenants this is my father-in-law, Major General Jacob Carter, retired. He is the host to the Tok'ra, Selmac. Dad, these guys are just joining the SGC. They stand at attention.

"At ease."

"George, good to see you again," they shake hands

"You to, Jacob."

"Jeff, Garry, Tom, this is a surprise," he shakes their hands.

"Jacob, you look better than the last time I saw you?"

"Well, I was at death's door."

"True, it's good to see you, old friend. George has been keeping us updated on what's going on with you."

"That's good to know. Selmac just reminded me, Sam is the talk of the proverbial Tok'ra watercooler."

"What for now, Dad?" Jack asks

"Nirti," he says. "I read the report. After what happened, I fully understand and agree with your actions, Sam."

"Thanks, Dad. At least, it's one less Goa'uld to worry about."

"True."

"Jacob, can I have a look at the tablet?" Daniel asks impatiently.

"Later, Daniel. First, we need to clean up and then eat cake. Come on you like a bunch of muddy drowned rats."

As they walk out the room, Daniel tries again. "But Jack, it could be important."

"Daniel, later, Dad keep the tablet with you and don't let Daniel near it until I say so," he calls out from the corridor.

"Jack," he whines.

"Daniel," he says in Colonel tone and they walk out.

Sam stays behind with Jacob and the three generals.

"Thing haven't changes, Sam?"

"No, Dad, things are going to be a lot worse on Monday morning," she says smiling.

"Why is that?"

"Another scientist is taking my place on SG1 and Jack isn't a happy camper."

Jacob laughs, "I bet."

"Well I'm going to the mess hall want to come Dad or talk to your buddies"

"Talk to you later, Sam"

"Ok Dad, you know where I'll be"

"I know."

Sam walk away and the turns around, "Mark and the family are coming here for thanksgiving, since I'm not allowed to travel." She pats her stomach, turns and walks away to join Jack in the mess hall for cake.

"So, George what else has been happening here?"

"Sorry, Jacob I forget to tell you, Jack and Sam, both received the medal of honor, a couple of months ago."

"Your joking?" he was awestruck at the news.

"Nope, the president was there this time around."

"Well, I'll be, shall we go to the mess hall it been a while since I last had cake" George laughs.

"I'm sure it has, Jacob," they walk out of the room and to the mess hall, talking on the way. When they walk in everyone there stands at attention.

"At ease, sit down." George says.

They look around and see Jack and Sam sitting at one of the tables, feeding each other from a big slice of cake.

"Are they always like that George?" Jeff asks.

"Ever since they married, they are like a couple of teenagers, it taken some of the personnel time to get used to seeing them act that way," they heard Sam laugh at something Jack said.

"At least he makes her happy," Jacob says.

"True, shall we get some cake before everyone else arrives the cake disappears. That or Sam comes back for seconds," George says.

They grab themselves a slice of cake and some coffee before walking over. "Mind if we join you" Jacob says, they look up and smile.

"Course not, Dad, sirs" they sit down at the big table.

"George told me about the award you two received."

"What award?" He gives Sam a wink.

"Medal of honour, Jack."

"Oh that, it was nothing."

To continue talking until Hailey and another female Lieutenant walk in and each grab coffee and cake, they look around and see Sam, and she waves them over, so they walk over to join them.

"Hey, you bet the guys, come and join us and I know you get heaps of questions, so sit down and ask away"

"Thank you, ma'am."

They look around and sit down at the closest table.

"Hey, push the table closer we're not going to bite, except for the cake." Jack says.

So, the stand up and move the table closer.

"Ok, Jack, pay up" Sam says holding out her hand to him with a smile.

"Sam?"

"Dad, Jack and I had a bet on who going to be the first person, female or male, to walk through the door. I said female, so I won."

"What did you win?"

"Twenty dollars, so pay up fly boy," she says smiling.

"Sam, I haven't got it on me."

"Hmm, ok, you can take me out to Chinese restaurant for dinner tonight." Jack looks at her and everyone at the table waits for his answer.

"Ok, Chinese, you want, Chinese, you get."

"Good" she says with a grin.

They talk for few minutes before the lieutenants, Daniel and Teal'c came through the door laughing. They go over and grab the last of the cake and get themselves a drink before Jack waves them over. They walk over and sat down still laughing.

"Daniel what so funny?" Sam asked

"While we were in the men's locker room, after showering, Lt Harris told us, what he and his mates did in at high school. You know that I've been trying to get my revenge back on SG3, from last year, well I used his idea and I got them back."

"What did you do?" Jacob asks.

"Well I fill four water balloons with water soluble green paint, don't worry, sir, it's biodegradable. I taped the balloons into their locker, so when they opened the door the balloons break, and they were covered in the green powder. Colonel Andrews was the first to open his, well he had a towel around his middle and his top half was still wet" the lieutenants burst out laughing, so does Daniel, Teal'c was not so much.

"Daniel."

"Sorry," he calms down. "He opens his locker and bang. The balloon bursts, he gets green powder all over his front," everyone laughs.

"So, he had to go and have another shower and don't worry sir, thanks to lieutenant instructions ninety eight percent over the Colonel"

"What about the other three jarheads?" Jack asks laughing.

"All four of them had to return to the showers, fuming at the mocking coming from the other."

"One guy said, 'gee Colonel you look a bit green around the gills today,'" one of the lieutenants says as they laugh.

"You know that is the best revenge on SG3, so far," Jack says.

"Sir, you might want to hide these." One of the lieutenants passes Daniel the photos. He looks at them and laughs.

"Lieutenant you know it against the rules to have a camera on base." Jack says

"Sorry, sir, I forget to take it out of my bag this morning before leaving home."

"How many photos have you taken of this base?" "Sam asks.

"Four ma'am, just these four, I was getting dressed when I see it in the bottom of my bag and well with what was going to happen, sorry," Daniel passes them around, they all laugh.

"Sam do you think you can get a blow up of these photos?" Jack asks after seeing them.

"Let me see" he passes them to her, and she grins. "Yep no problem" she passes them back to Jack whom passes it to some of the others.

"Dad, what does Selmac think of this little joke?" Sam asks.

"She thinks it is hilarious, Sam what did you do to them?" She blushes.

"Major" Hammond asks.

"When there was the April fool's joke going around base and SG3 got us. I left the base for couple of hours, when I return, with Jack help we put laxative into bottles of orange juice and returned it in their lockers. SG1's lockers also had bottles of orange juice sans the laxative. We waited outside and listened to Jack walking in to shower and pretended surprise at seeing the bottle, he drinks his juice. He watches the others drink theirs, later you called everyone to the gate room for General Ryan's visit. Sorry, we forget about it, sir."

"Yes, I remember that day, the reason you forgot was because SG1 didn't know about it and I remember his comment regarding SG3" he says smiling.

"What did he say George?" Jacob asked

"He never seen a bunch of marines so squeamish and soon as everyone was dismissed, they ran like the devil himself was after them," they laugh.

"When we walk passed the men's room, we could hear moans coming from in there and heard I think it was Major Johnson say 'Damn that Colonel O'Neill. He going to pay for what he did' another one said, 'I don't think it was him he's been on base all day' it goes quiet, we heard them say, 'Carter'. 'It has to be her since she went off base for two hours' Johnson said' Carter and O'Neill, they are double trouble together."

Jack and Sam look at each other and grin, everyone laughs. Jack looks at the lieutenants.

"Don't you guys get any funny ideas" he pokes his fork at each of them.

"Anyway, it helped boost morale, it was needed since we had lost two members of SG8 the week before."

"We knew that SG8 were always the pranksters." Sam says.

"True" SG3 walks in only to find all the cake gone. So, they grab some coffee and Daniel waves them over.

"Sorry, we took so long, someone played a prank on us."

"We know, we heard you guys were looking a bit green around the gills." Jack says smiling.

"At least, your doubly clean," Sam jokes.

They talk for an hour before SG3 leaves to fill in their reports and the rest crowd into Daniel's office, so he could look at the tablet. The others were interests in seeing it and find out what it means.

Jack was standing behind Sam with his hands on her hips watching Daniel mumble under his breath, he goes and get two books and returns.

"Well, it is defiantly from the ancients, is there any more of it, Jacob."

"Ah, yes," he passes him a pen drive and he connects it to his computer and brings up the photos that was taken, Daniel looks at each of the photo.

"It talks about a weapon."

"Cool, what sort?" Jack asks.

"I'm getting to that Jack, from what I can translate it is in a mountain with twenty-four square panels" he shows the photo from one of the drawings

"That looks like the one we encountered last year." Jack says.

"It is Jack, but that one was outside, from these photos, this is inside the mountain."

"Teal'c, does any of this mean anything to you?"

"There is one, but not sure if it is the one you are looking for."

"Where is it?" Hammond asks.

"On Dakara, but it is heavily guarded."

"Is they're writing anywhere?"

"Yes, indeed."

"Where Teal'c?" Jack asks.

"Inside the mountain."

Jack looks at Hammond, "Sir, permission for me to go and take some photos for Daniel to look at?"

"Granted."

"Sir, Teal'c says it is heavily guarded?" A lieutenant says.

"Yes, it is but now you've gotten full clearance and you're a member of the SGC. Sam and I are stronger, faster than anything in this galaxy, but just remember no one must know about this, you know about the NID and the trust," they nod.

"Good, so you understand that if they find out, there will be trouble, they would try to get to Sam or me, they would do anything including killing us," they were stunned but understood.

"Ok any questions?

"Do you go faster than superman, sir?"

"Well yes, Ok Teal'c how far away is the control panel from the gate?"

"Four thousand meters."

"Ok, you will have to tell me where it is, Daniel get your camera ready."

Daniel goes and gets his camera ready, while Teal'c roughly draws a map to where everything is. Once Jack gets a fair idea where everything is Daniel passes him the digital camera, they go down to the gate room while Jack suits up and Teal'c goes to the control room to give Walter the address. When he walks down to the gate room Jack was already there, ready and waiting.

"Jack how are you going to get back without a GDO," Daniel asks.

Then Jack lifts his sleeve up and smiles, he shows his GDO.

"Should have guessed" the gate starts spinning.

Jack puts his arm around Sam's shoulder and the other on her expanding stomach. "See you when I return."

"Ok, Jack, do you remember the address to PYX232?"

"Yes."

"Go there before returning home."

"Ok, good idea" they look at each other and smile as they felt the baby kick. When the wormhole formed Jack gives her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you to."

Then he turns and steps up the ramp, he runs through the gate to the other side and the gate shuts down.


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: Sorry for not updating sooner, but here the next chapter. I don't know when i'll be updating the next one till i've heard from my beta reader.**

41

Jack runs up to the mountain where Teal'c says there was an entrance that will lead Jack to the control panel. When he gets there, he knocks the four Jaffas out before they knew what hit them.

Then Jack gets the camera out and take heaps of photos when finishes he runs down to the gate and quickly dials to PYX232, as soon as the wormhole was formed, he runs past the confused Jaffa and into the wormhole.

When he reaches the other side, there was Jaffa everywhere, so he runs to the tree line without them noticing that he was there. He looks around and sees something of interest. There was a camp not far to his right, so he checks it out.

When he gets to the back of the tent, he makes a small hole and uses his scope to see who was there. He sees an alien, it was there looking at him, it freaks him out. He sees the alien stand up and walk over to where he is.

He was whispering something in his language, which Jack thinks must mean, help me. So, Jack looks around and makes a bigger hole in the tent, when the alien touches his hand, Jack see the alien turn into humanoid form.

"Help me."

"Well, ok, are you hurt?"

"No, but they are planning on taking me through the stone ring."

"Ok, come on before they find us" The alien walks through the hole to Jack.

"Look the only way we can get through the gate is if I carry you, I'll explain later, so trust me." At the alien's nod. "Ok, the best bet if you close your eyes" so he does, and Jack picks him up in fireman carry.

"Just hang tight." Jack runs to the gate and manages to knock the guards out, he places the alien on his feet.

"Open your eyes," the alien sees the Jaffa lying on the ground. While Jack dials earth and sends the code through, one of the Jaffa wakes up. The alien and Jack see him raising his zat, he smiles his eyes glow, he lowers his zat, Jack gives him a nod.

"Come on before the others wake up" they walk up the steps and through the gate. When they reach the other side, the gate shuts down. Jack and the alien freeze when the SF point their weapons at them.

"Colonel, care to explain."

"Yes, sir. First can the weapons be lowered, sir. By the way sorry, it took so long."

"And the alien?"

"I'll explain during the briefing, sir. Daniel, here are the photos you wanted."

"Thanks, Jack" he takes the camera.

"Lock the alien up."

"Woo, sir, please. I just rescued this guy life from the Goa'uld."

"Colonel."

"Sir, trust me."

"Very well, briefing room."

They walk into the briefing room and the alien touches each of them so that they could see him as human like them. It doesn't work on Jacob. When they sit down, the alien tells them what had happened on his home world and how his kind never heard or seen of the Goa'uld until they show up two months earlier. Some were taken for hosts but the rejected one were to be experiment on.

When he finishes telling the story, they sympathized knowing full well the atrocities committed by the Goa'uld. Sam was translating for Jacob, so he could understand since the alien doesn't have any effect on him. When finished he looks around the room.

"Have you heard of the Tau'ri or SG1?" Daniel asks.

"Yes, I've heard the Jaffa as you call them talk about them, and that they are the most hated in the galaxy."

"What do you think of them?" Sam asks.

"To me they are, what you call it, heroes."

"Yes, that's right."

"From what I have heard about them, I wouldn't mind meeting them and asking for their help."

"Help for what?" Hammond asked.

"To save my people, most of them are being used as slaves."

"Do you know where they are?"

"Yes."

Jack looks at Hammond, "sir what do you think?"

"If we help you, what do we get in return?"

"What do you need?"

"What do you have?" Jack asks.

"There is a mineral on our planet, the Jaffa get my people to mine it, they call it naqadah, we have no use for it," their ears prick up with what they just hear.

"And what will you want from us?"

"Just saving my people would be a start and after that we can talk about a treaty. As for what do we want, we will need food and water since there is little water on my world."

"Sir, we can help them." Daniel says.

"George, the Tok'ra have been looking for naqadah for months to make bombs and we don't want to risk any of our operative's lives trying to get us some" Sam looks around the table.

"Please, help us?"

"I'll talk to the president," he stands up and walks to his office to make the call.

"Who is the president, is he your leader?"

"Yes." Daniel says

"If we do go and help save your people afterwards, can we have a blood sample for us to study, I would like to find out why your people reject symboites" Sam asks

"Of course," he turns to Jack.

"The Jaffa who woke up, his eyes glowed but doesn't shoot us why doesn't he shoot us, isn't he a Goa'uld."

"Well yes and no, he must have been a Tok'ra, they are different to the Goa'uld. Jacob can explain it better, Dad."

Jacob smiles at Jack and tells the alien about the Tok'ra, and that that 'Jaffa' must have been one of their operatives. Hammond walks back into the room.

"You get the go, take SG teams 3, 4, 6 and 9 with you."

"Thank you, sir." Jack says.

The alien listens to what Hammond says and he sees Jack's SG1 patch and his eyes widen in awe.

"Your, SG1," he looks at Jack.

"Yes, with Teal'c, Daniel, Hailey and Sam, well she can't go through the gate anymore as you can see" he says smiling as the last at Sam, whom smiles back at him.

"How do you know the Tok'ra?" he asks Jacob.

"Because I am one" the alien was amazed.

"Your one"

Jacob nods, then looks at Jack. "Jack since your one man short on your team, you don't mind me helping out?" Hailey was away for few days since she had gotten word that her grandmother had passed away.

"Sure, thing Dad, so come on we've got a planet to save," they stand up.

Teal'c, Daniel and Jacob go gear up, while Hammond orders the other teams to gear up and meet in the gate room. The alien, Jack and Sam walk down to the control room, so he could give them the gate address, then they wait in the gate room.

"Are you with child?" the alien asks Sam.

"Yes, Jack is my husband, my mate."

"What is it like carrying a new life within you?"

"Great, we are happy, would you like to feel it."

"How?"

"Give me your hand," which he does, and she puts it on her stomach and smiles.

"What was that?" He moves his hand away.

"That was the baby kicking"

"I've never felt anything like that before, thank you."

"Your welcome."

They talk for few minutes they others SG team members show up and were surprised at the presence of the alien. When they were ready the gate starts spinning.

"Listen up, Colonel O'Neill is in charge of this mission, good luck and god speed" Hammond says.

"Ok, campers, listen up. I'm going to go through first and take care of any Jaffa around the gate. I'll let you know as soon as it is safe to come through, we will take it from there."

When the gate whooshes into life Jack gives Sam a quick kiss and they say 'I love you' to each other before he runs up the ramp and through the gate. When he gets to the other side, he knocks out the few Jaffa that was there and the Jaffa that was heading towards the gate, when done he pick up the zats and staff weapons and drop them at the bottom of the gate. "All clear, send them through and I will dial the gate and send some goodies back"

Then each team member walks through the gate including Jacob and the alien. When they were through, the gate shuts down. So, he dials it up.

"Pick up the zats and staff weapons and get ready to throw them through the wormhole" they pick up zats, staff weapons and stun grenades and wait. When the wormhole was formed, Jack sends the code through and gives them a nod, they walk up the ramp and throw each of the items through, when done the gate shuts down.

"Ok, SG6, stay with the gate and if any of these guys wake up just zat them once."

"Yes, sir."

"Ok, people, let's move out, so which way?"

"This way," the alien says.

They follow the alien as well as keeping a look out for any Jaffa. When they reach where the slaves were working in the mine. Jack checks the area out with his scope to see where the Jaffa are and how many of them are.

Jack gives them orders and they spread out, while they were doing that Jack go down and knocks out and carries one Jaffa to the gate and drops the guy onto the ground, returns and does the same to another Jaffa, and another.

The aliens notice that that the Jaffas were slowly disappearing. When thirty of the Jaffas were knocked out and were taken to the gate, Jack knocks out three patrols when he sees them and takes their weapons and dropping them at the gate. Finally, he returns to his team. "Ok, shall we; you guys know what to do."

"Yes, Jack."

He talks into his radio before the alien and him stands up and walk down to the other aliens. They stop so the aliens could talk, the Jaffa show up and spilt up the group mistaking the one Jack rescues as one of the workers.

"You, who are you?"

"Colonel Jack O'Neill and you and your buddies are going to leave."

"Ah, you're from SG1, where's the rest of your team?"

"Waiting for my signal and if you think you're going to shoot me with your zat, look at your chest," he looks down to see a red moving dot, the he looks up at Jack. "All your buddies have got a dot on them as well; the choice is yours."

"I don't believe you."

"Ok, Dad, the arm" they heard the shoot and the Jaffa was shot in the arm.

"What the" he looks and holds onto his arm, while the word is spread around the aliens that they were being rescued.

"Now the choice is yours."

"Then you shall die," he raises his zat and fires.

"Looking for me?" Jack was standing behind him, the Jaffa was puzzled, so he tries it again and misses. Two Jaffas sneak up and grab him. "Big mistake guys"

Then with his enhanced speed and strength, breaks free and grabs their zats, he shoots the three of them. The Jaffa start firing at Jack, when the aliens hit the ground, so they wouldn't get hit. Soon, they were all diving for cover. It was over within minute.

"Ok, you can get up now, it's over."

They stand up and look around. The alien that he rescues first walks over to him. "There are other Jaffa in the village and a ship outside our planet"

"Ok, tell your people to take their selves to the stargate while we head to the village."

He turns around and speaks to his people and they move to pick up the bodies and start taking them to the stargate, while the others head into the forest.

"Where the others going?"

"There are hidden caves that the Jaffa don't know about, we sent our young there for safety when the ship arrived, they will stay there until I let them know that it is safe to return."

"Good idea let's go" they walk out of the crater and to the village.

"Zats only, this time guys." When they arrive and spread out, they zat each of the Jaffa. When it was over, they put all the Jaffa together and wait for them to wake up. He notices one of the Jaffa was carrying a ring transport device, so he takes it off the Jaffa's arm and put it on his own.

"Do you know where the rings are?"

"Yes, it in the temple, this way."

"Ok, Dad, when their guys are awake take them to the gate and send them to PYX232 to their other buddies, we will be right back."

"Jack, we've got Tok'ra operatives on that ship."

"Ok, well we might be having ourselves another ship for the Tok'ra, what do you think, Dad?"

"They would love that."

"Sweet"

The alien came out of their homes. The human looking alien speaks to them and walks back over to Jack. They notice that the aliens were picking up the Jaffa bodies and walking them towards the stargate.

"They will take the bodies to the gate, I tell them that you are friends who hate the goa'uld as much as we do."

"Ok thanks, shall we, guys," they walk over to the temple. Daniel looks at the writing on the outside.

"Daniel, later."

"Jack, the writings it from the ancients."

"Ancients, you say, cool. You can play later, Daniel" When they walk over to where the ring platform on the ground.

"Ok, I'll go up and take care of the Jaffa and ring them down. SG4 you stay here and moves the bodies. The rest of you will wait to be brought up to the ship, ok."

Jack activates the rings and transports up to the ship. He hides when patrol of Jaffa walks past. He then zats them and quickly moves the eight bodies over to the rings and ring them down. He then rings up SG3, Teal'c, Daniel, Jacob and the alien up.

"We'll give SG3 time to follow us."

"Yes, sir."

They walk down the corridor with Jack taking lead, he keeps his ears and eyes open until he put his hand up and they stop. He gives them hand signals, so Jacob and Teal'c move forward and surprise two Jaffa before zating them.

"Here let me take them back to the rings."

He picks one up and runs over to the rings and activates them, runs back for the other one. Once he was done, he stops for a giant chocolate chip cookie, which he eats, since he was hungry with all the running around. He then heads back to the group.


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Sorry i haven't up dating a while, My beta reader had surgery about three months ago and she told me this morning whe won't be able to carry on being my beta reader. So i'm looking for a new one if your interested please PM me.**

42

Two hours later they reach the cells where the other aliens were and they take them back to the rings since they were all tired, hungry and thirsty. Jack rings them down in groups. When done they carry on checking each level removing the Jaffa. Within eight hours all the Jaffa were ringed down and taken to the gate.

"Ok, SG3 and Teal'c, go with Dad to the Tok'ra home world. SG4 and Daniel, we are heading on home."

"Thank you for saving us."

"No problem, we will send more teams with supplies through and help you guys out and then we'll talk, ok?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Jack."

"Can Daniel look at the writings?"

"Yes, since he can understand the writings."

"Thanks." Daniel says.

"Ok, campers, let's head home. Dad, we will send a message to your Tok'ra buddies about the big surprise waiting for them."

"Ok, Jack, say hi to Sam for me."

"Will do, Dad."

Then they left. Jacob, Teal'c and SG3 ring up to the ship, they still had their weapons with them just in case. Everyone else heads back to the gate and back home. When they all walk down the ramp, Sam was there waiting for Jack and her father. He gives her a hug and kiss.

"Where's Dad?"

"He Teal'c and SG3 are flying a mother ship to the Tok'ra homework. He says hi"

"So, all the Jaffa are gone?"

"Yes"

"Good" then Hammond walks into the gate room

"Sir mission accomplish"

"Good work where SG3, Teal'c and Jacob?"

"They're flying mothership to the Tok'ra new home world, sir"

"Ok, we will debrief in the morning."

"Yes, sir."

"Good is there anything else?"

"Yes, sir, water for the aliens. We found that the Jaffa had taken the last of their water and the river is dry."

"Jack, how far is the gate from the river?"

"About two hundred meters, down a hill, why?"

"PYX361"

"Which one is that?"

"Remember that's the one that floods about this time every year because it has more water and clouds than it has land."

"Now I remember, so what are you saying is when the river is so high dial the planet."

"Yep, then they will have plenty of water, but someone will have to stay there."

"I'll do it, but first I'm hungry with all that running around."

"How long, major?"

"Two hours before it reaches the steps, sir."

"Ok Colonel, you've got a new mission, so for the meantime take you wife with you and go and get something to eat."

"Yes, sir. Oh, can you contact the Tok'ra and tell them about the mothership."

"Yes, Colonel, I'll take care of it right now."

Jack and Sam walk out of the at room, first to SG1's locker room. Jack quickly showers and changes, they then head down to the mess hall for to eat. They pile their trays high with food to eat. Daniel joins them with his coffee.

"General Hammond is letting me go back with SG13, to start working on those translations."

"Good for you Daniel, how long are you going to be there?"

"Don't know, why?"

"I'm going to PYX361."

"That's the one where everything flooded last year."

"Yep, we were there for about two months."

"Are you going to dial the gate to alien home world, to provide them with water?"

"Yep."

"Jack, that's suicide?"

"Well, I'm going to be there for a month and I'm going to be sending lots and lots of water. It might make things easier for those who live on the planet."

"That's true, good luck."

"Thanks," they talk for a while.

Jack goes to get more food before returning to the table. He had gotten himself a lot of the sweets that he really enjoyed. Later, Jack was standing at the bottom on the ramp with Sam next to him, they just seen Janet for Sam's ultrasound three days earlier than scheduled. Sam had wanted him with her, since they had decided to find out the gender of the baby.

"Well, first off, everything is fine. Just as we would expect."

"Thanks Janet, so can you tell us what's the sex of the baby."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," Jack says

"You have yourselves a girl, so now you can go about choosing a name for her."

"A girl?" Jack says grinning.

"Yes, a girl," Jack kisses her.

Ten minutes later they walk into the gate room and the gate starts spinning, when it whooshes into life, Jack embraces Sam and they share a kiss.

"I love you and our baby girl."

"We love you to, be careful."

"I will" he gives her a second kiss, before walking up the ramp and disappearing through the wormhole. When the gate shuts down, Sam glances at the silent gate before leaving.

Upon exiting the gate, Jack finds raining weather as he expected. It was pouring down so briskly that the water was already up to the gate. He waits for the hour, that Sam had calculated. By this time, the water was up to his waist, forcing him to swim over to the DHD. He glues glow number sticks onto the symbols, allowing him to easily and accurately dial the alien's planet. When it whooshes into life and water starts pouring through the gate he swims over to a hill and gets out of the water and sits under a tree, watching until the maximum time elapse and the gate shuts down.

Daniel and two teams having returned to the planet, were talking to the impatient aliens.

"Where the water you promise us?"

"It is coming, trust me" Ten minutes later the gate starts spinning, when it whooshes into life, the water quickly starts coming through the gate. The water runs down the steps, onto the dry ground and down the hill to the river. Daniel smiles and look of awe from the aliens.

"There's your water." They were awestruck but happy. They had never seen so much water in their lives. They watch it run down the hill and into the dry river. Thirty-eight minutes later the gate shuts down.

"What happened?"

"The gate shuts down after thirty-eight minutes. Don't worry, there's more water to come." Daniel says.

Back on PYX361, Jack knows it is time to go again, when he sees the DHD disappearing under the water. He stands up and went into the flooding river to the DHD. He dials it again, when it whooshes in to life he quickly gets out before they water starts pouring into the gate.

Jack was able to continue until nightfall, by that time he has dialled the gate nine times. Then he works his way up to the caves where he knew the villagers would be.

When they notice his approach, they surround him, "Colonel, what are you doing here?" One of them asks.

"Helping two planets. I'm stuck here for a while if that is ok with you?"

"Yes, come. Where is the rest of your team?"

"I'll tell you, but first do you got any of that yummy and hot soup," he asks smiling.

"Yes, first you need to get out of your wet clothes. I'll get you some dry ones."

"Thanks."

Once Jack had changed, he sat down next to the fire sipping the hot soup. He told them about the other planet and how it needed water and how Sam remembered that it was the time for the yearly flooding rains. He explained what he had done so far. When he finishes, they understand and are grateful, that it might make things easier for them in the future.

Jack helps the men with the hunting, while he is with them. He tells them that he married Sam and that she is pregnant. The Villagers are happy for them.

Two weeks later, when it had not rained for two days in a row, "I'll be back before dark." He says.

"Where are you going, Jack?"

"I'm going to check on something."

He picks up towel and goggles and walks down the embankment to the edge of the river. He knows where the stargate should be. He strips down to his shorts, puts the goggles on and dives into the water. He then swims over to where he the gate is, taking a deep breath and dives down.

He sees the glow sticks, he dials the gate address as quickly as possible. When he sees it whoosh into life he quickly swims over and gets out onto the embankment. He watches and waits.

On the alien's planet they see the gate start spinning, Daniel warns them to be careful, as Jack was sending more water through. They see the water as it comes rushing through the gate. They knew it was Jack, who was sending it.

Jack spent the whole day on the embankment thinking about Sam, their daughter, their family and friends. He goes diving every thirty-eight minutes to dial the planet before returning. He did the last dive just before dark, then returns to the cave. Finally, he was once again dry. Over the next eight days it rains again.

When it did finally stop, there was nothing that they can do but wait for the water to go down. In that time Jack tries to help with it, going down every day from dawn to dark, dialling to the alien's planet. He does that for two more weeks until one morning he could see the top of the gate that made him smile knowing that he would be going home soon.

When he returns to the cave with arms full of wood, he brought back from the stargate. He was tired but had something to eat with the others.

"Good news, I've seen the top of the stargate."

"That is good news, that means we will be able to return home in few days."

"Yep" Jack says smiling thinking about Sam.

"I'm going to turn in, night all."

Then he gets up and walks over to his corner, he quickly finds his blankets and lies down, falling asleep as soon as his eye close. He sleeps peacefully, dreaming about seeing Sam. Three days later Jack says goodbye to the villagers, before he leaves for his final trip to the stargate. He was going home since the water was now down to the second step.


	43. Chapter 43

CH 43

When he step on the ramp, Sam was waiting for him, her hair was longer and she was definitely showing. He walked down the ramp and pulled her into a hug when he felt their daughter kick, Sam giggle he gives her a passionate kiss

"God I miss you"

"We miss you to" he gives her a kiss.

"SG5 and eight are on the planet, they just reported in hour ago, the aliens are please with the water but it has cause a problem"

"what problem?" sam smile

"I'll show you after you had shower, shave and post op"

"Ok, I need to get out of these wet things any way, but first"

He got down on his knees and put both hands on to Sam stomach, she look up I to the control room to see Teal'c Daniel, Walter, Janet, Hammond and some of the other personal looking down at them then she look down at Jack smiling

"Hey baby girl I miss you and you mummy so much, thanks for the welcome back kick and I love you"

Then he kissed her stomach and felt her kick his hand that made him smile. Then he stood up and gave Sam a kiss before they walk out of the gate room with their arms around each other. Just as they walk pass the steps to the control room they all heard

"Back to work you lot and no big needles doc" Sam giggled as they walk to the elevator.

"Well sir now Jack back, things can return back to normal," Daniel said

"What normal Dr Jackson?"

"Good point sir, at lest Sam is happy that he is back"

"True" When Jack and Sam walk into there bed room Jack took his clothes off while Sam sorted them out and got clean BDU clothing out for him while he was having a shave, then she heard the water running, so she knew he was in the shower.

"Shell we join daddy?"

She felt their daughter kick so she strips off and went to join him. When she walk in, he had his back to her while he was washing shampoo out of his hair. So she grab the cloth and put some of his shower gel on to it and started washing his back and back side then she smile when she but her hand between his legs and started massaging his balls, she heard him moan

"If you keep that up Sam I'm going to blow" she let go and moved her hand. He turned around and looked her over and smile

"Beautiful Sam and I love you" he cup her face and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Jack"

"Yes Sam"

"Make love to me"

"Are you sure"

"Yes and I know some one ready for some action" She held on to his hard length and gave it couple of strokes which made him moan.

"Ok then if you going to be like that major I want up turn around and against the wall and spread them"

"Yes sir" so she did that and bent over a bit. She felt him enter into her and she let out a moan, then he started moving with in her, moment later he filled her with his seed as they both scream out each other names.

"God that was so good hearing you scream like that Sam, it such a turn on"

"I'm please you enjoyed it" he pulled out of her so she could turn around and give him a kiss.

"We better get out of here and get dress" jack said

"Yeah, you got to see Janet for your shots"

"Don't remind me" they both kiss and clean up before Jack turn the water off.

Once they dried down and gotten dress, they walk out of there room and down to the infirmary where Jack was getting his shots. Once done there, they walk down to the mess hall to get some thing to eat and drink. They both talk about what they been doing while he was on the planet.

Daniel and Teal'c join them half an hour later. They all talk and Jack found out that the planet where the aliens lived, the ancient use to live there but left cause of the water shortage. After wards Sam and Jack went into her lab so she could show him what the malp pictures, they could see where the hole is where the water was running down the hill into the river.

Sam told Jack her idea of building a concrete drain, and then she shows him the design in what she had in mind. He likes the idea and found out that they were given the green light which made him happy. They talk for few minutes then Sam brought out his lap top and pass it to him so he could do his report, while she was finishing her reports.

When they finish half an hour later, sam got them printed out and put them in to files, then they put there names and dates on to it before Sam shut down every thing and they went and saw Hammond in his office.

"Sir here is our reports" Jack pass both files to him

"Good work you two, I've given SG1 week stand down and that the same to you to Major, so colonel you can take her home"

"Yes sir" he said smiling

"Dismiss" they walk out of his office with smiles on their face. Once change and up on the surface, Jack droved them into town so they could do some shopping, while in town

"Sam how about we start buying things for the nursery?"

"Sounds good to me" After they finish shopping in the mall, they drive around to 'baby 'R' us' and brought some things for their daughter before they went to get some groceries before heading on home. Jack could see how tiered Sam was so soon as they arrived home.

"Sam, why don't you go and sit on the couch and put your feet up and relax"

"Jack what about all of these things?"

"I can handle it, what would my beautiful wife and daughter like for dinner?"

"Pizza"

"Pizza it is"

"Jack we want peperoni, chicken, onions, peppers, anchovies, olives, pine apple with double cheese"

"Ok any thing to keep you two happy" he lean over and gives her a kiss as he put his hand onto her stomach where he felt their daughter kick.

"Come on lets get you in side and I'll order some dinner, ok"

"Thanks" she gives him a kiss before they got out of the truck. Jack made sure she was sitting in her lazy boy chair with a drink in hand while he called for the pizza. When he gave them the order over the phone she could here him.

"Yes that right, if for my beautiful pregnant wife… six and half months" Jack was smiling at sam

"Jack hot wedges with chicken salt please"

"Did you get that, yes with chicken salt, well I'm keeping them both happy… ok thanks" then he hung up.

"What happen?"

"The women said that they never had a strange order like that before and she knows what it like to have cravings"

"Ok" he bends over and gives her a kiss

"I'll be right back" then he went to get every thing in side and put them away. Few seconds later Jack returned with beer in one hand and large glass of chocolate milk in another. He pass the chocolate milk to her

"There you go sweet heart"

"Thanks Jack, every thing done?"

"Yep, all we need to do is wait for the pizza and wedges to arrive" he sat down next to her in his lazy boy chair. Sam pick up the remote and push play then she look at Jack and see him smile when he saw it was the Simpson's that was playing, he look over to Sam

"You tape it for me?"

"Yes"

"Thank you sweet heart"

He leans over and gives her a kiss and then held onto her hand before watching his favourite program. Fifteen minutes later Jack heard the door bell so he pick up the remote and stop the tape and look over at Sam. She got her eyes close so he let go of her hand and stood up and went to answer the door.

When he returned he was carrying two pizzas boxes and boxes of wedges, he put them on the table and open up the two pizzas, he pick up one slice and move over next to Sam and wave it under her nose and smile.

"Mmm pizza" she open her eyes to see the slice in front on her so she open her mouth and he put it in and she close it as she took a bit if it. Then he moved the pizza away

"Good" he asked, she lick her lips

"Yep, did I fall asleep"

"Yes" he pass her, her slice and she started munches on it. He pick up the pizza box, wedges box and napkins and put it in her lap then he went in to the kitchen and return with beer and orange juice for Sam. He pass her, her glass before he pick up his pizza and sat down next to her and pick up the remote and push play, then he put it down before picking up a piece and started eating his. Half an hour later, they finish their dinner and Jack took care of the boxes. When he return Sam was no where to be found.

"Sam"

"Yes" he turn around to see her walk towards him, she saw the worry look on his face

"Jack I need to go to the bathroom"

"Oh, sorry, I was just, worried"

"Well I'm ok"

"Ok let go to bed and watch some thing"

"Ok, sounds good to me"

Jack turned every thing off before they walk up stairs to their bedroom for the night. Sam snuggled up to Jack side while they watch a movie and ended up falling asleep ten minutes after the movie started. Jack notice she fallen asleep so he held her in his arms and watch the rest of the movie before turning their TV and lights off before he close his eyes and fallen asleep him self.

Over the week they both had off they went and saw movies, going to the park, the zoo, shopping for baby things, spending time with their friends and relaxing. When they return back to work on Monday morning they went to see Janet for Sam check up. When every thing was good, they were please. They went to see Hammond to find out what was on SG1 agenda.

Hammond told them that the aliens and eight SG teams were all digging the drain from the star gate down to the river but were having problems moving some big boulders that was buried, so Hammond sent SG1 to the planet to help out for three days. SG1 left half an hour later, Sam and Jack kiss before he went through the gate, after it shut down, Sam went to check on things in her lab as well stayed on the base while Jack was away off world. Jack help move the boulders where others were having problems moving them. Then he helped dig the trench between the stargate and the river.

After the three days were up, Jack was tired, hungry and he misses Sam. When they return back to earth Sam was waiting for him down the bottom of the ramp. They both hug and kiss before turning to Hammond

"Sir you can start sending the concrete through, the trench is dug and the boulders moved"

"Good work, we will debrief at 1600 hours"

"Yes sir" They all walk out of the gate room and headed to the infirmary.

After they had there post ops and showers, they all meet in the mess hall since it was lunchtime. Once they got their lunch, they walk over and join Sam at the table. They all talk while enjoying their lunch, finding out what have been happening in the pass three days. Half an hour later Daniel and Teal'c left them alone.


	44. Chapter 44

CH 44

Jack took care of their trays, only to return with a new tray full of food and he sat down and pass Sam plates with pumpkin pie on it and fork to her before he started eating his. They talk while eating, Sam told him about five new team members that join the SGC, their names which teams they are on, every thing. Half way through Jack meal he notice Sam finish her drink.

"Sam would you like another drink, Janet told me you haven't eaten or drink much while I was away"

"I've been busy Jack"

"Sam you got to think about our daughter to you know and I don't want any thing to happen to you or our daughter"

"I know"

"I'll go and get bottle of water or what every you want?"

"Water thanks" Jack smiled then stood up

"Ok any thing else?"

"Jello"

"Red" he raised his eye brow

"No, blue"

"Ok"

He walk over and got two bottles of water and blue jello before returning back to their table and passing the jello to her and then he sat down as he put the two bottles of water down. He watches her eat her jello while he was having his. After he finishes his lunch, they both left walking down the corridors, when Jack bump into Major just as they walk around the Conner.

"Watch it" he said to Jack

"Excuse me Major" Jack said

"You should be watching where you are going" then he walk pass pushing Sam aside and Jack wasn't happy

"Major ten hut" Jack said in colonel tone there was other personal all turn when they heard Jack voice. The majors stop and turn around

"Were you talking to me" Jack and Sam walk up to him

"I know it doesn't say on my shoulder, but I'm colonel so out rank you Major"

"Major McCoy this is Colonel Jack O'Neill leader of SG1 and second in Command of the SGC" then he stood at attention and saluted, which jack did in return

"Colonel sir… ah sorry sir… I… I didn't know who you were"

"Well now you know and I'm not happy that you push a pregnant air force officer out of the way like you did. Next time it happen I'll have you up on charges before you could say Bart Simpson, do I make my self clear" he said in colonel angry tone

"Yes sir"

"Good, dismiss" Then he saluted Jack and Sam before he walk away

"Bart Simpson" Sam raised an eyebrow

"So, what wrong with that?" he said smiling, then they walk down to their quarters.

"Nothing but we are not naming our daughter after a cartoon charter Jack"

"Why not" he wined

"Cause I said so"

When they reach their room, they both layed down for a while in one another arm. Few minutes later Sam fell asleep, so Jack held her in his arms for an hour before he got up and put a blanket over her and let her sleep. He went and did his report before the briefing that was in half an hour time. When he finish his report and had it printed out, he went and gave his to Hammond. After the briefing Hammond ask jack to take Sam home since she been living on the base for the past three days while he was off world, which he agree to do, so he went and got change before waking Sam up.

When he walk into there room, she was still sleeping, so instead of waking her up he lifted her up into his arms and carried her out and up to the surface and then into his truck. Once in and seat belt was on he close the door and jog around to the other side and got in, then he started up the truck and left the base, he look over to Sam sleeping form and couldn't help but smile. On the way home he stop off for some groceries for home. When he return, she still was asleep.

When they got home he sorted out the grousers and bags first, then he carry Sam up to their bed room and quickly change Sam clothes and put her in to bed. Then kiss her lips before watching her for a few minutes before walking down stars and got some dinner sorted out for them both.

When Sam woke up she open her eyes and notice the room was in darkness, she smells some thing and it smell like their bedroom at homes, the bed every thing. She turned and saw the clock read 1932, and relies that she is home. She reached over and turned the bedside lamp on and sat up in bed.

She look down and notice she was wearing her sleep wear and relies that Jack must of change her when they got home even if she didn't remember any thing. She got up and went and relieved her self and wash her hands before putting her slippers and robe on then she turn off the lights before walking over and opening up the door to see the hall way light was on but turn down low.

She walked down the hall way to the steps and walked down it. She could smell pork which was making her mouth water and her daughter announce she was awake when Sam smell the pork and she gave Sam a kick, which made her smile. She walked into the kitchen to see Jack dishing up there dinner.

"Mmm pork" jacks turned around and smile

"Hey sleep well?"

"Yes thanks, I didn't relies how tiered I was"

"Well you must have needed it"

She walk over to him and he gives her a kiss and she look down to see pork strips, mash potato, slice butter beans, carrots, corn and gravy

"It looks yummy and I'm hungry"

"Go and sit down and I'll bring dinner over"

"Thanks"

She walked over to the small dining room next to the kitchen and sat down. Jack borough there dinner over, then went back and got him self a beer and her glass of strawberry milk since Janet want her to cut back on chocolate foods since she going to be producing milk soon and don't want her to get mastitis which chocolate can cause.

They both talk while having dinner about thanks giving which was in month time. Mark and his family were flying over for it since Sam not aloud and she would be seven months pregnant by them. They don't know if Jacob could make it or not this year. All their friends were going to be there for it, which made them happy. After dinner Jack took care of the dishes and brought out two tubs of ice cream.

Jack got Sam blue berry swirl with M&M's and gummy bears. Jack got him self-caramel swirl with chocolate chips and Oreo cookies, which he got from 'Slayton's barbeques and creamery' while Sam was sleeping.

He pass Sam hers and she open her container and smile when she saw what he got her. Then he pass her, her spoon and he watcher her as he took her first mouth full. He knew that she was happy.

"Good?"

"Yes, good" then jack started eating his. They watch a movie while enjoying their ice creams. After the movie was over, Jack took care of the dishes before they both went to bed and got some sleep.

Week later the concert drain was complete, every one was happy and there was a party where Jack was invited to it with the other SG members and engineers. When they all return, they brought back chunks of naqadah which Jack knew it will make Sam happy.

Over the next two weeks there was a talk of the treaty that was sign by both the president and the aliens and then after wards there was a party.

Three days later SG1 started going off world again, only to be capered by some men from a village when they were chasing an unas who escape. Daniel was able to talk their language and found out that they were used as slaves.

When one of the men return, he chain one of the unas and pulled him out side his cage, when the unas resisted, he was then poke with a weapon that look like a pain stick. The unas couldn't do any thing since his hands were tired up. That piss Jack off so he rip the cage door off it hinge's, that got the guy attention, he turn to poke Jack with it, only to have it taken out of his hands.

"Untie him"

"No"

"Do you want me to use this on you, untie him?"

"No"

"Ok" Jack pouches the guys' lights out.

The unas were all shock when that Jack did, then saw him brake the chains like ripping paper, then he open the other doors and they all follow Jack out into the woods they were all walking down to the stargate, when Jack stop.

Then the others stop the unas was shock when Jack disappeared then return few seconds later with staff weapons. He gave the unas the weapons and they thank him then they ran off into the wood.

"Now they got a chance, come on lets go home" they walk to the gate and dial home.

Two days later Sam had her next ultra sound, Jack was with her when she was having it and usual monthly test done.

"Well ever thing looks good, your daughter is bigger than normal size baby, but that happens to some women but then again, you are different Sam"

"True so how big are well looking at here?"

"At the moment your daughter is about seven pounds and you're only thirty week"

"How big do you think Sam well get at full term?"

"Well at this rate about ten pounds, you going to have a big girl on your hands when she is born"

"Wow, that is big, it must be all that good food" Jack said smiling

"I'll let you both know if there is any problems, which I don't think there is"

"Ok doc thanks, is there any thing else we should know about?"

"Yes, Sam I want you to cut back your hours "

"Janet I got to much to do"

"Sam think about your daughter, ok, now I want you to start working nine to six and have two days off a week so you can relax. You said last time you went swimming that you found it relaxing, so their you go and if you don't list to me, I can and will ban you from you lab till after your daughter is born"

"I haven't got much of a choice have I?"

"Nope and when you are home I want you to put your feet up"

"Ok, since I haven't got much of a choice" Janet smiled at her friend

"Good, Colonel you can take her home since it is almost five o'clock and you been here since six this morning"

"Ok" Sam got dress and they both lefts for home.

Four days later it was thanks giving, Mark and he family showed up the day before hand and they were shock when they saw the size of Sam, but they also could see that she is happy. They had their friends around for the day; even Jacob and George showed up.

They all enjoyed them selves and Mark was shock when he saw how much Sam was eating, Jacob look at Mark and then at Sam. He lean over to Mark

"Your mother was like that when she was carrying you and Sam" Mark turn and look at his father

"What looking like she ready to burst?" Jacob laugh, which got every one attention

"No eating, our food bill triple when she was caring you two, but she was happy but I don't know if Sam dose what you mother dose after having a feed"

Then they all heard a big loud burp coming from Sam, they all look at her, she had her hand over her mouth

"Ops sorry, that felt good" she lean back and patted her stomach, Jacob laugh

"Yep defiantly like her mother"

"Mum burp after having a feed?"

"Yes" they look over at Sam seeing her smiling at Jack as he lean over and rubbing her stomach. Later that evening, every one went home. Jacob stayed the night before returning back to the SGC in the morning. Mark and his family stayed till Sunday before returning back to San Diego.


	45. Chapter 45

CH 45

SG1 started going on to missions again that week. When they went off world where Daniel found a doorway they lead in side of a tomb. While Daniel was translating, Jack found an empty packet of cigarette, when he look at it closer, he notice that are Russian and after talking to the rest of the team. Jack soon relies that the Russians have been there.

Daniel was able to open up the door and they walk in to check the place out. They found a scatophagous partly open so they open it slowly only to find a skeleton with marks over it. They look around the tomb and found transporting rings and another skeleton with dog tags. Daniel read what was on the tags and it was Russian. Then he look at what was in the bag and pulled out a disk, then he realised what it was and that the Russians were after it. So he packed it up and put it in his backpack.

Then Jack heard a noise, so they went to check it out. When Jack saw the creature heading towards him, he quickly shot it down from the ceiling. When it drop onto the ground he got Teal'c to have a closer look when he did he quickly back up when goa'uld symboite came out of it, so Jack zat it three times and then the creature.

"That one less goa'uld to worry about" then part of the tomb started to cave in

"Go" they ran to rings and they ring to some place else then they saw the tomb started to collapse.

"Let's go home"

"Jack"

"What Daniel, sorry you didn't get to translate much in there"

"Jack what about this" he show him the disk

"Daniel it a disk"

"Jack this is one of six disks, if one goa'uld get hold of all six disks, nothing will stop him, not you, not Sam"

Jack took it outs of his hand and look at it then he smashed it to pieces and drops it onto the ground and zat it three times.

"Now the goa'uld can't have all six disks, come on lets go" they walk back to the gate, then back home. When they walk down the ramp Sam and Hammond were waiting for them

"Jack what wrong" Sam said

"We found the missing Russian sir, well what's left of him and it seams he wasn't alone" Jack pulled out two bags, one that got the cigarette packet in it and the other the dog tags, he pass them to Hammond

"I wounder what other secrets that been keeping from us sir"

"I'll let them know and find out what missions they have been on"

"Yes sir"

"We will debrief at 1400hours" then he walk out of the gate room. Jack pulls Sam to him so he could give her a kiss

"Sorry for not giving you a hug earlier"

"You had other things on your mind, I under stand"

"Come on lets go and see doc and get some lunch"

They walk out of the gate room and headed to the men lock room were he gives her a kiss before walking in to go and have a shower, then he had his post ops before meeting Sam in the mess hall.

Later that afternoon after the briefing, they found out that Russia government was please that the body was found but they couldn't get to the body cause Daniel told them that part of the tomb collapsed. But they still want to go and get the remains back for the guy family.

"The president said for us to help the Russians return back the body"

"When do we leave sir?" Jack asked

"Day after tomorrow, until then you get your reports done today and you all on down time till Thursday"

Then he stood up and pick up his papers like what the others did and walk out of the briefing room. Jack went and saw Sam who was in her lab, he told her about what happening on Thursday and that they got tomorrow off.

"Well then since we got tomorrow off we might as well go and do some shopping"

"I was hoping to spend all day in bed with a beautiful hot sexy blond" he flick his eye brows at her and smile

"We can in the morning Jack, so while you are waiting for me" she pass him a laptop

"You can do your report," she said smiling then she went back to work.

Jack look at her for a minute then he started on his report. Half an hour later Jack finish his report and had it printed out. Sam shut down her computer after she finishes her report and had it printed out. They both walk to Hammond office and left their reports on his desk since he was in the briefing room with SG15.

Then they both went to the locker room where Jack quickly got change and they left for the rest of the afternoon. On their way in to town they talk about what other things to get for the nursery.

"Jack I'm hungry"

"Oh what do you feel like?"

"Burger king"

"Ok"

Couple minutes later Jack pulled into burger king car park and they both got out and close and lock the door before they walk over to burger king and walk in. Jack was standing behind Sam, he lean over and whisper in her ear

"Order any thing you want"

"Hello" the women behind the counter said

"Hi" Sam said

"I'll have two large donuts and coffee thank" jack said, she push the buttons then look up.

"I'll have the double whopper combo, chicken and bacon burger on it own, two large onion rings, large vanilla milk shake, two large donuts and caramel Sunday" the worker put all of it in

"Is there any thing else ma'am"

"No, that it"

"Eat in or take away"

"Eat in"

"That comes to forty three dollars and ninety five cents, what sort of drink would you like"

"Lemonade thanks" Sam said Jack pass her his credit card.

After it was all paid for it took two trays to carry every thing over to a table. Once they both sat down. Jack watches Sam eat her afternoon snack. They both talk more about the nursery and name of their daughter. Hour and half later Sam finish her meal and sitting back rubbing her stomach

"She happy"

"And you?"

"If she happy, I'm happy"

"That makes me happy" he said smiling

"Shell we" Jack stood up and help Sam to her feet

"Jack ladies room" she whispers, he nodded then watch her walk over to where the toilets are.

While she was in there, Jack took care of the rubbish and waited for her when worker came out from behind the counter with cloth and sprayer, she started wiping down the table.

"When your wife due"

"Sam, in January"

"Woo it look like she due any day, is she carrying twins?" Jack chuckled

"No, just one, a girl, our doctor said she already over seven pound"

"Wow, your first child?"

"For Sam yes, for me no, my second, my son died few years ago"

"I'm sorry to here that, so this is your second marriage?"

"Yes"

"Well at lest you been given a second change and I can see that you both look happy"

"We are" Then Sam walk out and he walk over to her

"Ready?"

"Yep"

They walk out with their arms around each other. The worker smile as she watcher them walk out then she went back to work.

Sam and Jack shop for the next two hours before heading home for the night. The next morning, they both spent the morning in bed hugging, kissing and talking. They both finally got up just after ten and both shower together before getting out and dress. The left to go into town just before eleven. They stop off at a café for early lunch before they went shopping for the rest of the day.

The next morning when they showed up for work the Russians were there Once Jack was change both he and Sam walk down to the gate room where the rest of SG1 and the Russian team is.

"Sir"

"Colonel, Major" then the gate stared spinning.

"Just remember Colonel O'Neill is in charge"

"Yes sir" the Russians said When the worm hole was form Jack gave Sam a kiss before walking up the ramp first

"Ok campers move out"

Jack turn to look at Sam one last time before walking through the gate, then others follow, then it shut down.

"Major how the little one this morning?"

"Good, but she hungry again so I'm going to go and feed her" she said smiling

"You do that"

They walk out of the gate room together till they reach the steps to the control room where Hammond went to while Sam walk down to the mess hall. When she walk in, she got herself bacon, eggs, hash browns, toast pancakes with maple syrup and apple juice. Once her tray was loaded up she walk over to one of the tables a sat down and started eating.

When SG1 and the Russian arrived on the planet, they walk over to where the tomb is

"Well we better get started" jack said

They took their backpacks off and started moving bricks away till they could get inside the tomb. Jack went normal speed so the Russians won't know how fast he can go.

Three hours later, they made a hole in the rubble and were able to get in side the tomb.

"This way" Daniel said

They walk down the tunnel till they came across the body. SG1 watch as the Russians carefully put the body into the body bag and then lift it and they all headed back to the hole, then they all got out. They pick up their backpacks when Jack raised his hand he turned around slowly

"Jack"

"Run to the gate we got in coming"

"I don't hear any thing," the Russian colonel said

"Death gliders are heading this way, move it and that an order"

So they all ran to the gate. When Daniel reach the DHD he started dialling when they all heard the death gliders approach. When the worm hole was form and the code was sent, Jack sent the Russian team through first, once they were through SG1 ran up the steps and through the gate just as the death gilder saw them go through the gate. When they reach the other side, the gate shut down.

"Colonel, is every thing alright?"

"Yes sir, it was a close one"

"What do you mean?"

"Death gliders sir"

"Very well you know the drill"

"Yes sir, where Sam?"

"Having lunch"

"Ok, thanks sir"

They all walk out of the gate room once the body was put on the gurney and was rolled out of the room.


	46. Chapter 46

CH 46

Five minutes later Jack walk in to the mess hall and he went and got him self a big lunch then walk over to where Sam is and put his tray down before giving her a kiss and putting his hand on her stomach then he sat down.

"How did it go?"

"We got the body and return back just in time"

"In time for what, lunch?"

"No death gliders, I could hear them coming so I order the others to run we made to the gate and dial home when the others heard the glider approaching"

"Ok, good timing then"

"Yep"

"Jack after you finish your report, how about us go and do some Christmas shopping"

"Sounds good to me"

They talk for another five minutes when Hailey walk in and got her lunch and went to join them.

"Hailey what are you doing for Christmas this year?"

"Going to my parents place for Christmas this year, I think"

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked

"Well the family not happy about gran will" she looked down at her lunch and put her fork down

"Want to talk about it?" Sam asked. Then Daniel and Teal'c walk in and went to get their lunch

"Not here"

"Ok if you want to, you can come around home to talk, since my hours have been cut back even more"

"Thanks"

They talk about other things when Daniel and Teal'c walk over to them with their lunches and sat down and join them. Three hours later Jack and Sam left to go and do some shopping before going home. They went in to the mall to buy some Christmas decorations for in side the house since they both didn't have many and lights for both inside and out side the house.

They were shopping for two hours before heading on home. When they arrived home Jack made sure Sam was sitting down with her feet up and drink in hand while he went to take care of the bags of decoration. Once taken care of, Jack took care of dinner for them both when there was a knock on the door so he went and answers it

"Hailey, hi, come on in"

"Thanks sir, sorry if I'm disturbing you and Major Carter" she walk in and took her jacket and boots off

"Na, if you want to talk to Sam she in the living room, here take this to her, she normally hungry about this time of the evening, want a drink?"

"Yes, thanks, soda if you got any"

"Sure go on through"

He passes her bowl of potato chips and she walk in to the living room where she could hear Christmas music playing quietly and fire going.

"Jen, hi"

"Major, about the offer to talk"

"Sure, come and sit down"

"Thanks, colonel ask me to give this to you" she pass Sam the bowl

"Thanks, help your self" Sam put them on the table where both her and Jen could reach them, Jen sat down facing Sam when Jack walk in and pass Jen her soda

"Would you like for me to stay or go?" Jack asked

"You can stay sir"

"Ok" he sat down so he was facing them both.

"Ok you were saying at lunch time that it about your grand mother will" Sam ask then put a chip in her mouth and started munching away.

"Yes, day after my gran funeral, it was the reading on The will, it state in her will that every thing went to me"

"Every thing"

"Yes, every thing, the lawyer READ out what she put in it that gran is so proud of me that I follow my gran father foot steps and join the air force"

"That good then, but the family not happy"

"No, it just that it what she left me none of the family knew about, not even me"

"What did she leave you?"

"Three hundred thousand dollars worth of jewellery for starts"

"Wow that is a lot of money"

"It is, and when she found out that I graduated from the air force academy and was the top of my class, she was proud of me. I went and saw her in my dress blues after graduation, it made her happy, but what I didn't know was that she brought me a graduation gift, it was a seven hundred thousand dollar house"

"Wow, that is a lot of money, but how could she afford all these things?"

"I remember my grand father telling me when he join the air force he was dating my grand mother at the time. They use to go to races and she pick a horse and he made bets on it since she was to young to bet, they win all the time. He called her his lucky cham, when he found out about what happen to pearl harbour and that the US was at war. He went into a jewellers and brought her a ruby and diamond engagement ring, it cost him back then four hundred dollar, it was a lot of money, he took her out to dinner that night and purpose to her. She said yes and since he knew her family didn't have much money he told her parents that he will pay for every thing and he did wedding rings, wedding dress, and every thing. They got married month later on valentines days and he was ship out two weeks later after they return back from their honey moon"

"Wow that some story"

"It is, the thing is my uncle Gary was conceived while they were on their honey moon"

"Ah so he didn't see them till after the war then?"

"No he did see them in Britain in 1943 when his plane was shoot down and he was wounded, he was in hospital over there. She stay with him for a month before he was return back to war, she and the baby return back to the states week later and she please they left when they did, three days after they left, the hotel they were in was bomb"

"Wow they sure were lucky then"

"Yes they were. Two months after returning back here, she found out that she was pregnant again, she had twin girls, Mary and Margaret. Since my grand father was at war, he made sure that she was getting his wages to live on. When the war was over and he return home, he got a shock of his life, she brought a small farm just out side of Texas. That are where she and the kids living, the farm was only ten acres back then. Year later she and another child a boy and my grand father was still in the air force and they still making bets at the races. By 1950 they had four more children three girls and a boy, with the money they won in bets, they use to existent the house outward and upward. They even brought five hundred acres of land next to the house and put stock on to it. By 1960 they had eight more children, my father was the baby of family out of fifteen children and my grand father retired from the air force, he made lieutenant general back then. By 1970 they brought another thousand acres of land around their farm and one night my grand father went and play poker, when he return home he won three thousand dollar and twenty acres of land"

"Wow, so what did he do with the block of land?"

"He sold it to Oil Company I didn't know for how much till I was reading my grand mother journal and was shock" she took a mouth full of drink

"Oil company, that means they were millionaires?" Jack said

"Yes he sold it for three hundred million dollars, and that was a lot back then in the early 1970's"

"I'll say, so is the oil field still there?"

"No, it just bear land they sold five years later after they got all the oil out. I did some research on the company, it went bankrupt fifteen years ago, but I was about to find out that all they could get was fifty million dollars worth of oil out of the ground, so my grand parents made a profit of two hundred and fifty million dollars"

"Well your grand father sure wasn't dumb" Jen laugh

"That what my grand mother said"

"So your family not happy that they not getting any thing"

"Yeah, they only see her once a year and they live in the same city"

"Where did she live?"

"Dallas, she sold the farm after my grand father pass way ten years ago and moved in to a retirement home, where she live till she pass away. When I have time off I go and visit her, she knows that I live here in Colorado Springs. I call her once a week to let her know how I'm doing, every thing, when I last saw to her I knew she was getting ill, she wanted to know what I'm up to, when I told her it was classified, she ask me as in top secret. I said yes government top secret, she ask me if it big, I said yes and I told her about you two, Daniel, Teal'c General Hammond and some of the others she could see that I was happy and she asked what General Hammond look like so I told her. Well I found out that my grand parents' neighbours were Hammond's and their son name was George. She told me that every time she see George he always smile, salutes and waves at her and told her that he was going to join the air force when he get older" she took a mouth full of drink

"And is it him?"

"I ask General Hammond before coming here if he remember the couple next door, he click on the last name, it was him"

"Well I'll be, talk about a small world"

"Yeah, we talk in his office for over an hour and he told me that he meet SG1 long time ago and for me to ask you about it"

"It was only five years," Jack said

"No Jack, remember 1969, young spark lieutenant Hammond"

"Ah yeah that was a good year" he said smiling.

"So your problem is the family and the money?"

"Yes, they want their share of the money and I don't know what to do"

"The choice is yours Jen, what you do with the money is up to you"

"Thanks, but I don't know what to do and my family has been hounding me for their share of it, saying it their right to it"

"Jen what will your grand parent do if they were in your shoes?"

"They did give some away to charity," she said smiling thinking about her grand parents with what they did.

"Well there you go, I'm sure you would like to continue on with what they did, and they know that you will do what you think is best"

"Thanks, for your help"

"That ok, just one question, are you still in the same house today?" Sam asked,

"Yes"

"Good on ya, if you need a talk any time, you know where we are and about you being a millionaire, you're secret is safe with us"

"Thanks and it billionaire"

"Billionaire and you still in the airforce?"

"Yes, I love the challenge"

"Like kicking ass," Jack said Jen laugh

"Yes, there is that, training, figuring out alien devices"

"Just like Sam here"

"True"

"Jen have you got any dinner plans tonight?" jack asked

"No, I was going to go and pick up some takeaways before going home"

"Well would you like to stay and join us for dinner"

"Are you sure?"

"Jack wouldn't have ask and yes we are sure"

"Ok, thanks, is their any thing I can do to help?"

"Yes you to do what ever girl talk you do and I'll go and check on dinner"

Jack stood up and pick up the empty bowl

"Want another drink you two?"

"Yes thanks"

"Yes Jack"

"Ok" he picked up the can and the glass before walking back into the kitchen leaving the women lone to talk.

"Have you got a name for your daughter yet?"

"Yes and you will have to wait like every one else"

"Ok, you have got long to go now?"

"No, six more weeks to go, although she might come early"

"Colonel looks happy"

"Yes he is, he wasn't like that when I first meet him, but he soon change, we all have"

"True" then Jack return passing Sam glass of orange juice and Jen a soda before he went back into the kitchen again.

"So what going on with you and Lieutenant Elliott?"


	47. Chapter 47

CH 47

"What do you mean?"

"Teal'c said he seen the two of you in the gym every day when you and him weren't off world and Cassie told me she saw the two of you last week in the mall, so is it searest?"

"I don't know, I like him"

"You like him, come on there got to be more than that?" Sam said smiling

"Well we went out to dinner three nights ago and then to a movie"

"A date, you go girl, so long as you are happy"

"Well I am with my job"

"And personal life?"

"Well he is the first guy I went out with"

"What about your prom?"

"I went to one, we were there for fifteen minutes before he left with another girl, I didn't see him again till Monday morning at school. He had hickies on his neck, I ask him where he was at the prom and found out he use me so I broke his nose"

"Ouch"

"Yeah, he married the girl two months later, they went to Las vegas, I found out he got her pregnant, both families were angry with what they did behind their parents back and boot them out of the house. Luckily he got a part time job, so they got apartment and she got a part time job till they finish school, then she had the baby it was a boy. I haven't heard or seen them till last month"

"Ok so they still live here in the springs?"

"Yes and they are still married, they got a house and had three more kids, all girls. He a carpenter and she a nurse"

"Wow so they doing alright then?"

"Yes, they haven't seen their parents since they were booted out of the house"

"Ok" Then they heard a truck pulled up out side

"I wounder who that is at this time of night" Sam said,

"I'll get it" Jack called out.

"So has Elliott ask you out again?"

"Yes tomorrow night"

"Hey that great, so do you know where he is taking you?"

"No, but he said to dress warm and casual"

"Well it is getting colder now these days and it due to start snowing any day now"

"True"

"Well I hope you enjoy your self where ever he is taking you"

"Thanks" she said smiling.

Then they heard a noise and turn to see Jack carrying a large long box into the living room and put it onto the ground

"Jack, what on earth is that?"

"It a box"

"I can see that, but whom from?"

"There no return address on it and it not ticking"

"Funny" then he rip the thick wrap off it and they could see a picture of a Christmas tree and a envelope attach to it so Jack rip it off and open it and grin.

"It from Harry, he said. Jack, Major Carter, Merry Christmas, I was travelling around the world, having fun when I was stay in country called New Zealand. So I check the country out, it summer over here, any way I was doing some shopping when I saw one shop selling Christmas trees so I brought one and sending it to you guys for Christmas. I hope it will fit in the house and congratulation on becoming parents soon, talk to you guys later, Harry"

"That was very thoughtful of him," Sam said

"Yeah and it can fit in the family room it say on the box it twelve feet high, and our ceiling if fourteen"

"That good then"

"I'll go and put this in the family room and check on dinner"

"Ok" He picked up the box and moved it to the family room.

Couple of minutes later Jack walk out and help Sam to her feet then they all went in to the small dinning area which was just off the kitchen and sat down and started eating dinner. They were having crumb fish bites with sweet and sour sauce, mash potatoes, green bean, sweet potato for dinner.

They talk and laugh. Jack and Sam told Jen about the mission where they went back in time to 1969, what happen while they were back there, how they return back to normal time, every thing. After dinner Jack brought out a caramel cheesecake. They all enjoyed it while talking, Jen was telling them about her family, what it was like growing up.

After the cheesecake was gone Jack got them all a hot drink; he got Sam cup of tea, while he and Jen had coffee. They all talk in the living room for the next two hours before Jen left to go home for the night. Jack took care of the dishes while Sam went to bed since she was feeling tired and they were luckily they have tomorrow off. Jack join Sam few minutes later, he spoon her like he dose every night with his hand on her expanding stomach where he could feel his daughter kick.

The next morning Jack ran a bubble bath for Sam, while she was enjoying her morning bath, Jack was getting breakfast sorted out for them. While that was cooking, he went in to the family room and pulled the tree out and put it together.

Once it was sorted out, he went and got the decorations and ladder out then he check on breakfast then return and he started decorating the tree. He put every thing on with in a minute, then he went to take care of breakfast then return and finish decorating in side the house.

Ten minutes later he picked up Sam tray and took it up stars to the bathroom. He stood in the door way watch her lying there stroking her stomach while her eyes were close, then she let out a moan and lick her lips which made Jack go hard

"Mmm, bacon, eggs, fried potatoes with onions, toast and apple Juice" she said smiling, then open her eyes and look at Jack

"Yep, here you go sweet heart, how are you feeling?"

He put the tray down on the small portable table then pick it up and but it over the bath just as Sam sat up and Jack out a big sponge be hind her so she can sit up. Then he pass her a towel so she can dry her hands with them then pass it back to Jack so he could hang it up before sitting down so they could talk while Sam was enjoying her breakfast.

"What are you going to be doing while I'm in town shopping for your Christmas present with the women today?"

"Put up the out side lights, do some gardening, shop on the net"

"Ok, if there is any thing you need while I'm in town"

"I know, call you"

"Yeah, what about decorating in side the house?"

"Already done, there is one thing missing"

"Oh"

"Missile toe" he said smiling

"I'll keep an eye out for any, and table clothes for the main table"

"Ok, so what would you like for dinner tonight?"

"Hmm, dinner, how about I call you this afternoon and let you know then?"

"Sounds good to me" They talk about who going to be getting what for Christmas.

When Sam finish her breakfast, the water was stating to get cold. So after Jack removed the tray, he helps Sam up and out of the bath. Then he dried her down and she rewards him with a kiss and she put her hand on his hard length

"Want me to take care of that problem for you" when she heard him moan

"Yes if you like"

They walk back in to the bedroom and Sam sat on the bed with Jack between her legs. She pulled down his sweat pants and boxes and saw his hard length stand at attention she held on to it with her and then put it into her mouth. She heard him let out a moan then she started moving back and ford while Jack got his hands through her hair.

"Oh god, Sam I don't know how much longer I'm going to last" then he felt her cup his balls and started massaging them

"Ok god, Sam you are to much" which made her smile then she pick up the pace a bit

"I don't know… oh … Sam, I'm going to blow… AHHHHH SAAAMMMM"

As he warms lord went down to the back of her throat. Then she pulled his dick out of her mouth and he steps aside and collapsed onto the bed with a groan

"God Sam I forgot what you are like, dam that was so hot"

Sam lye on to her back and turn her head and look at him with a smile on her face.

"Well when you bring breakfast to me while I'm in the bath that you ran for me, how else am I going to repay you" Jack rolled on to his side and look at her.

"Well how about a hokey team" Sam laugh

"One baby at a time Jack"

"Ok" he leaned over and gives her a kiss

"I love you"

"I love you to Jack"

He gives her another kiss then he got up and pulled his pants up then he help Sam up and get dress, then he quickly ran around, making the bed and tiered up the bathroom while Sam walk down stairs.

When he followed her with tray in hand, till she reach the kitchen area and gasp when she saw the decorations, then she walk in to the living room and family room. Jack took care of the dishes then he walk into the family room seeing Sam looking at the Christmas tree, then she turn and smile at Jack

"It beautiful Jack, I love what you done to it" she said smiling

"So your please?"

"Yes" he walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

Then he stood behind her with his hands on her stomach felling their daughter kick under his hand while Sam was leaning against him. They were like that till they head a truck pulled up

"Sounds like Jen arrived" Sam said

"I'll answer the door" he kiss her neck then he walk to the front door when he heard it ring. Minute later Jen walk in

"Wow, was this the tree from last night?"

"Yes it is" Sam said

"It big, sir you done a great job with the decorations"

"Thanks"

They talk for couple of minutes, when they heard Janet car pull up. Jack went and answered the door and let Cassie and Janet in, and then they walk into the family room

"Wow, this great Jack, you done a good job, cool tree"

"Thanks Cassie" Jack said

"Janet I hope you don't mind Jen coming along?"

"Cause not, us women are going to have heaps of fun"

"True, shell we go and have some fun" Sam said

"Who car are we going to take?" Cassie asked

"We could go in my truck if you like" Jen said

"Ok sound good to me" Janet said

So they all walk to the door and put their jackets and bots on. Jack got Sam bag for her and she check to see if she got every thing before then she gave him a kiss and 'I love you' to each other before the women left to do some shopping for the day.

Jack watches then from the doorway till they were gone, then he went in to the study and turned the computer on and check out the different sites. He wanted to get Sam some thing special for Christmas.

When he found what he were looking for and the address of the shop in town. He wrote down all the details before closing down the web site then he went and pick up his wallet, cell phone and keys before leaving the house and getting into his truck and heading into town to get Sam her Christmas present.


	48. Chapter 48

CH 48

When the four women arrived in the mall, Sam needed to go to the ladies room, to they all went there first. When Sam was finish in there, they started walking around looking at the different things that was in the shops. They shop for three hours before they all went to a café to get some lunch.

When they found a table, Janet made Cassie go over and take it before some one else dose. So Cassie quickly took their shopping bags and walked over there and sat down, she sorted out the dishes there till work showed up and clean the table down. Janet, Jen and Sam all got there lunches and walk over to where Cassie is and sat down to eat.

"Sam is that all you going to eat?" when she saw plate of chicken salad sandwich and bottle of water

"Nope, there more to come"

They all talk and laugh for five minutes when one of the workers walk over and put down a plate of pork rib burger, double wedges with sour cream, lasagne and banana milk shake. When Cassie saw what else Sam got her self.

"Woo, you must be hungry"

"Yep, you should try there pork rib burger, it good" she took another bit of it with grin on her face.

"No wonder your daughter is big Sam with the food your eating" Janet said smiling

They talk for an hour before leaving to go to the women rest room before carrying on shopping for an hour. They stop at ice cream shops since Sam wanted an ice cream.

While Sam was waiting in line, the three women took their shopping bags to Jen car, then walk back to the ice cream shop. When they reach there, they saw Sam being served. Once she got her ice cream and paid for it, she walked out munching on waffle cone.

"Little one happy she got her ice cream" Sam said smiling

They walk around till Sam finish her ice cream, then they carried on shopping till five o'clock when they headed back to Jen truck.

"Boy what a day" Cassie said

"Yep so you all got your shopping done?"

"Yep" Jen said

"Yeah I'm please I got mine done early this year"

"Same here, so would you guys like to stay for dinner?" they all agree, so Sam called Jack

"O'Neill"

"Hi honey, how was your day?"

"Busy, manage to get all your shopping done?"

"Yep, I invited the women for dinner tonight"

"That good cause I've got the guys here including Elliott"

"Ok what would you like for dinner?"

"How about pizza?"

"And KFC"

"Sure, you can get the chicken I'll call for pizza"

"Ok, see you when we get home then"

"Ok, see you soon" then they both hung up.

"Jen KFC please, the guys are at home waiting for us women"

"Ok" Jen drive to KFC to get dinner then back to jack and Sam place.

When Jack went in to town he went and got Sam her Christmas present and did some other shopping before returning back home and finish putting up the decorations, including the missile toe he brought while in town. He warped up Sam, Janet, Cassie and Jen presents and put them under the tree.

Then he had some lunch before he went up on the roof and put Christmas light up. When he finish up there for four hours later, he decided to work on the nursery for Sam and their daughter. He just finish getting every thing done when he heard two trucks pull up out side, so he went to see who it was.

When he open the door he saw Daniel, Teal'c and Elliott getting out of their truck with bags in hand

"Hi guys, what's up?"

"Well since we are having Christmas here Jack we decided to bring our Christmas shopping with us and we know the women are out shopping and we just finish ours and you are alone"

"Well ok come on in, I just finish working on the nursery" They walk in with bags in hand

"Go into the family room" Jack said as he close the door behind him and then follow them in to the family room. They put their bags onto the ground and started pulling presents out and put them under the tree

"Would you guys like a hot drink?"

"Yes thanks" they all said

So he walked into the kitchen and made them all hot drinks. When he return few minutes later with tray in hand. They were all sitting down talking when he pass their drinks to them before he say down him self.

"Jack you done a great job on the decorations"

"Thanks Daniel"

"Where did you get the tree sir?"

"If was a gift from Harry, it arrived here last night all the way from New Zealand"

"Wow, so how is Mayborne these days?" Daniel asked

"He sound happy, spending his money all over the world"

"Yeah, he must be alright"

They talk for over half an hour when the phone rang so Jack went to answer it and smile when he heard Sam voice on the phone. When he finish talking to her, he then called and order pizza for dinner, then return back to the games room, where the guys are.

"Jack is every thing ok?"

"Yeah, that was Sam, she and the women will be home in half an hour with KFC for dinner for all of us and I just ordered some pizza"

"Ok, thanks" they carry on talking and playing till they heard Jen truck pulled up out side.

"Shell we help the ladies, Pizza will be here in few minutes"

They all went and put their boots on and went and help the women with their shopping. Sam gave Jack a kiss soon, as they were close enough. Then help with the shopping bags. Once they were all in side, Jack help take Sam boots and jacket off before following the others into the living room.

"So did you enjoy your day of shopping?" jack asked

"Yep, we had heaps of fun"

"Yeah and Sam ate a lot to Jack" Cassie said

"Well so long and Sam and our daughter is happy that all that matters"

They had their arms around each other and their hand on Sam stomach where they felt their daughter kick that made them smile. They saw Daniel trying to take a peak in one of the bags only to get a slap a cross the head by Janet

"Daniel, no peaking. Cassie, Jan why don't we take these into the family room"

"Good idea" Cassie said

They took the bags into the family room then return when Jack and Sam heard a car pull up so Jack went and got the pizza after Sam gave him some money for it. While he was getting that. Sam and Teal'c sorted out the three barrels of chicken and carton of chips. When Jack return, he was carrying four boxes of pizza.

Once on the table, he help Sam in to her chair, so she could stick her feet up, Jack pass her carton of chips to much on. Over the next three hours they all talk while eating and drinking. After dinner Jen, Janet and Cassie went to wrap up their presents, when finish and they return back to the living room; they all carried on talking.

"Jen what are you going to be doing this year for Christmas?" Cassie asked

"I'm spending Christmas with Brain and his family," she said smiling

"They coming down here for Christmas this year, we spending it at Jen place since she got more room than my apartment and they are looking ford to meeting her" Elliott said looking at Jen

"Good for you guys," Jack said

They talk for the next half-hour before they al walk out side and Jack turn the out side lights on to see the whole house and lawn lit up. When he joins them

"Jack I love it, it beautiful" sam said then she gave him a kiss and snuggled the best she could into his arms

"Yeah Jack this so cool and bright," Cassie said they all loved it.

They look at the light for ten minutes before Cassie let out a yarn, so they all decided to call it a night and every one left to head to their own homes for the night. Ten minutes after their friends left, Jack and Sam were in bed with him spooning Sam from behind with his hand on her stomach as they both fell in to peaceful sleep.

Since Sam was on maturity leave she was at home but not alone just in case the NID try to kidnap her since she couldn't do much in her condition.

Week before Christmas she was getting lower back pains while she was at home with one of the SG team. She just walk out of the bathroom and into the game room where the guys were playing since the teams were taking shifts in looking after Sam.

"Who winning?" She got SG2 looking after her

"I am, are you ok Sam?" he look at her before he took his shot

"Just my back giving me some problems, it nothing to worry about"

"I know what you mean, my wife was like that two weeks before she gave birth" then there was a bright light

"Shit" they notice Sam disappeared. Then to Co got his phone out and called SGC.

"This is Major Ferretti, I need to speck to General Hammond, it urgent"

"Yes sir" then he waited

"Hammond"

"Sir is SG1 on the base or off world?"

"Off world, has some thing happen to Major Carter?"

"Yes sir, I think the Asgard got her sir, she was taken by Asgard transport"

"Thanks for telling me, stay there just in case she return, I'll get SG1 back"

"Yes sir" then they hung up.

"We wait, who turn to shoot"

When Sam appeared on the ship, she looks around and saw Thor

"Thor, hi what can I do for you?"

"Major Carter, I'm sorry to take you from your home, but I need your help"

"What is it?"

"One of our scientists found this goa'uld device and we don't know how to open it"

"So you want me to open it and find out what in it?"

"Yes"

"Ok, where it is?"

"This way" Sam followed Thor to where the device is.

She looked at it and opened it. When it did open Sam let out a scream, as she was zat buy a device that was in the box. She collapsed onto the ground. Thor quickly raised the shield around the device as it was starting to hum, then he walk over to where Sam is and notice a wet patch on the ground, so he went over to the board and moved three stones, then Janet appeared

"What the?" she look around and saw Sam on the ground

"Oh no, Sam" she ran over to her and crouch down to check her pulse and saw the wet patch, the turn to see Thor

"What happen?" then she check on the baby to feel her still kicking, knowing she was ok for now

"Major Carter was opening up the box, when she was elecultued and collapsed onto the floor, is she alright?"

"I have to get her to the infirmary, she gone in to labour"

Then thor moved couple of stones, when the device in the box stared shocking the shield, then it hit the table then the shield disappeared and lighting flash out and hit one of the boards before thor was able to get the shields up. Thor moved some stones around

"I'm sorry the device has damage the transporter, it going to take time to fix it" then they heard Sam moan

"Sam"

"Janet" she opened her eyes and looked around the gasp when contraction hit

"Breathe that it Sam just breathe"

"Thor, couldn't your scans see what was in the box?"

"No, I'm sorry, I should have told you"

"It ok, what the bad news?"

"We stuck up here Sam, the transports are damage" Sam look around and saw which one was damage.

"Thor is it just the beam down transport damage or both?"

"Both, I'm afraid"

"Thor is there any chance of re rooting the power around the damage ponants just enough for one transport?"

"Yes, I could give it a try"

"Ok you go that why I'll breath" Janet stayed with Sam while Thor started to work on the transporter.


	49. Chapter 49

CH 49

When SG1 got the message, they quickly pack every thing up and headed back to the gate and dial home. When they arrived back at the SGC fifteen minutes later they found out Janet was transported up to the ship five minutes after Sam was transported up.

"Any news?" Ten minutes later in the briefing room

"Nothing yet son" the Thor hologram appeared

"Thor buddy have you got Sam and doc with you?"

"Yes I have not got much time. Dr Fraser wants her medical bag, blankets and birth thing kit; Major Carter has gone into labour. The transporter is damage but thanks to Major Carter idea I got enough for one transport up here, a message has been sent to my home world but it will be hours before they arrived and major Carter contractions is a minute apart"

"Sir"

"Thor we will beam colonel up soon as we got every thing"

"I'll be right back"

Jack ran out of the room then return three seconds later with every thing that is needed plus more

"Ok Thor when your ready" then Thor disappeared

"Good luck Jack"

"Thanks, contact dad" then he was beam away.

"We better contact the tok'ra" Daniel said

"Do it" then they left the room. When Jack appeared onto the ship

"Jack"

He turn around and walk quickly over to where Sam is who was on a bed they Thor made for her and drop every thing at the foot of the bed, they step up to Sam side and held on to her hand.

"Hey sweet heart, I'm here"

"I know" then she squeezes his hand, as she wanted to push.

"Sam we got a problem, the baby is to big and I can't do a C section while you are awake"

"Haven't you got any thing to knock her out doc?"

"No, sorry sir" Sam turn and look at Thor.

"Thor is there any chance for you to beam our daughter out of me?"

"I'll see if I can try, but I can't promise any thing"

"Just try Thor"

Thor moved some stones around then he moved two stones then their baby was beam out of Sam and on to the sheet that is between her legs where Janet is. Then they heard the baby cry.

"Doc?" Janet quickly check her over and wrap her up then she calm down

"Here you go sir, your daughter, she fines, big and healthy" she passes their daughter to Jack

"Hey Shh, daddy here" he looked down at her.

"Jack" Sam started to push, so Jack held onto her hand as she push, then couple of minutes later the placenta came out and Sam relax.

"Thor is there a way to tilt the bed?" Thor moved two stone and half the beds tilted then stop

"Thanks Thor" then he pass their daughter to Sam. She looked down at their daughter

"She beautiful Jack"

"Yes she is Sam, just like her mother" then she open her eyes for the first time

"She got your eyes Jack"

"Yeah and she got dad hair" Sam laugh

"I'm glad he not here to hear you say that about his hair"

"Sam I need to weight your daughter for the records?"

"Sure thing Janet"

Sam passed her daughter to Janet while Jack pass her bottle of water so she could have a drink. Thor was watching every thing with interest.

"Have you got a name for your child?" he asked

"Yes Hannah Emma Carter O'Neill" Sam said smiling they watch Janet clean her up.

"Major Cater, O'Neill your daughter is special and on behalf of the Asgard we would like to help protect your daughter"

"Thank you Thor" Jack said

"Thor what is it?"

"Your daughter has got the ancient gene, protein maker, naqadah in her blood and also the unknown element in her like what you two have got"

"You mean she will be able to run fast and she is strong?"

"Yes"

"Well then we better make sure she doesn't get into any trouble then," Jack said

"Yes and when she old enough we will have to teach her how to control her strength and speed"

They watch Janet take measurements and weight their daughter. When she finish, she wrap her up again and then pass her to Sam.

"Well doc how is she?"

"Hannah is fine like I said, she weighted in twelve pound two ounces. I did warn you Sam that she was going to be big"

"Yes you did Janet" then Hannah stared crying

"Some one hungry" Jack said,

So Sam lifted her top and unclamp her bra so her breast is expose then she guided Hannah to her nipple, then she started drinking way happily while the others watch on. Janet cleans up the bloody mess.

"Major Carter, can I have the placenta and the cord for the Asgard scientist to study"

"Sure, Janet"

"Is there a cool place where I can put it?"

Thor moved two stones and it was beam in to a freezer.

"It is done, thank you, I will leave you alone and I'll start working on the transporters" then he walk away to begin fixing the problems.

Janet finish cleaning every thing up and then watch Jack sitting next to Sam with his arm around her shoulder and the other stroking his daughter check while she was drinking.

"So Jack, Sam, now you will have to get Hannah a Christmas present"

"Yeah we know" Jack said

When Hannah finish her feed, Sam moved her to her shoulder and patted her on her back. When she did that she let out a big burp

"That my girl" jack said grinning, Janet laugh

"Yes she is"

Few minutes later, she was asleep so Sam moved her and then held her in her arms, while they all sat on the big bed and watching Hannah sleep. Then they all talk for a while before Jack need to use the men room, so he got up and went to a door and open it, then close it

"Jack are you ok"

"Trying to find the men's room, I need to pee"

"The men's room is the second one down"

"Thanks doc" then Jack quickly walk down to the second door and open it and walk in and it close behind him.

"How are you feeling Sam?"

"Tried, but happy"

"That good to know, hungry?"

"Yeah I am, what did Jack bring us I hope it more that cake and pie" Janet giggle as she got up from the bed

"Knowing the colonel, that and red jello"

"I hope not," she said smiling.

Janet went through the bags and pulled out water bottles, red, blue and yellow jello, chicken salads, cake, pumpkin pies, grapes, apples, oranges and sandwiches.

"Well he though of every thing" Janet said then the door open and Jack walk out and over to them.

"Some one hungry"

"Yes I am" Sam said

"Here let me hold our daughter while you grab some thing to eat"

Sam passed Hannah to Jack while her and Janet had some thing to eat while they talk. Sam even feed Jack some grapes since he got his arms full. Half an hour later sam was yarning, so Jack got up and walk over to where the stones is and was able to bake the bed go flat

"Thanks Jack"

Janet put every thing way while Sam got under covers and Jack gave her a kiss and she gave there daughter a kiss before she lie down and close her eyes and she feel a sleep in seconds. Since the bed was big, Jack put their daughter down and made sure she was ok before stepping back next to Janet and watch the two important people in his life sleeping on a ship just above earth sleeping.

"You know sir, if Sam went full term Hannah would of weigh over thirteen pounds"

"That is big"

"Not many women who give birth for the first time have big babies, normal size is six to seven pounds"

"Well perhaps next time"

"Perhaps, one thing though she healed already, a lots of women takes few days, even weeks to heal, they would be jealous" Jack smile

"Just like every SG team member who get shot, they would be jealous of us but you would be please not to have us in the infirmary" Janet smile

"Teal'c sam and Daniel I can handle but you on the other handle drive my staff and me crazy"

"Why not, at lest your not board when I'm in there"

"I know, I'll be right back" Janet walked down to where the women toilet is.

Jack step ford and look at Hannah, he is please that Sam gave him a second chance of being a husband and father. He sat on the bed watch them sleep, thinking how lucky he is. Then Janet return to see where Jack is.

"All we can do is wait"

"Yeah"

He got up from the bed and went over to the backpack and got some thing out to eat and started eating then he got bottle water out and had some thing to drink. Janet and he talk for an hour about Cassie, this and that when Thor returned.

"Thor what is it?"

"I did the best I can, there nothing can be done till another ship arrives"

"Ok, so how long before another one comes?"

"I do not know, but I told them that it was urgent"

"Ok" then Hannah woke up so Jack picked her up and held on to her.

"Hey, what wrong sweetie" she look up at him with her brown eyes and smile which he did in return

"Oh crap" then he moved her away from him and look down his front then back to her.

"Next time give me some warning, Doc got another blanket or some thing, Hannah just pee in this one and on me" Janet laugh


	50. Chapter 50

CH 50

"Yes I'm sure there is some thing here"

Janet went through her bags and brought out a sheet, she folds it twice and passed it to Jack

"Thanks"

He put the sheet down on the bed and his daughter next to it, the removed the blanket and pick her up and put her onto the sheet, she started wiggling around till Jack wrap her up and pick her up again. She looked at him for a minute then close her eyes and fells asleep.

"Sir you better take your top off"

"Oh yeah, I better"

He put her down on the bed and he took his wet shirt off, then Janet passed him a bag where he put the shirt and wet blanket into it. He just finish when there was a beeping, so Thor went to see what it is.

"Thor, what is it?"

"A ship will be here in few minutes"

"That's good news"

"I should wake Sam up" Janet said

"Let me" he walk over to the bed and look down at her, he bed over and gives her a kiss, when he pulled back she was looking at him

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Good, where your shirt?"

"Hannah pee on it" Sam giggle

"Hey no giggling, any way we will be home soon one of Thor brothers will be here in few minutes"

"Ok, where is Hannah?"

"Next to you sleeping, she woke up had a pee, change and back to sleep again"

"Well now you know for next time to becareful"

"Yes" Sam went to sit up when the bed moved

"Thanks Thor"

Then Sam carefully picked up Hannah and smile when she saw her still sleeping peacefully, then look up at Jack.

"Some Christmas we going to have" Sam said,

"Yes a family Christmas alright"

"Sir, Sam" they turn to see Janet when they saw another Asgard ship show up.

Then an Asgard appeared infront of Thor, they talk and then the two Asgard walk over to them

"Hello, I'm Loki"

"Hi Loki, I'm sam, this is Jack and our daughter Hannah"

"It is an honour in meeting you. Your daughter is the first human to be born on a Asgard ship, our next ship will be name after her in her honour"

"Thank you, I'm sure she would like that," Jack said

"O'Neill, when you are ready, loki will transport you all over to his ship then back down to earth"

"Ok, thanks Thor"

"Thor what about the box?"

"I've check it out, it was a trap, if a goa'uld or jaffa open it, it would of killed them"

"So we were luckily?"

"Yes, I found writings in the box, I haven't seen them before"

"Jack get pen and paper and draw the markings perhaps Daniel might know who it belongs to?"

"Good idea"

Jack went to the backpack and got pen and paper out and walk over to the box since it has died down, when he got close to it nothing happen

"Thor lower the shield so I can have a closer look"

"O'Neill you will be electrocuted"

"I'll be fine"

Then Thor moved over to one of the panels and moved a stone, and then the shields were lowered. Jack took a step ford and nothing happen, he open the box and saw the device in it and writing, so he wrote fast as he could, then step back

"That is weird," Janet said

Sam got up from the bed and put Hannah on the bed and then she wrap the sheet around her then step ford. When she was close the machine started humming so she step back and it died down

"Sam"

"It a goa'uld boob trap, the reason it started humming is cause it could sense present of naqadah that in me left behind from joilnar"

"Like it can detect a symboite" Janet asked

"Yes, Jack what were the writings in side the box" He pass the sheet of paper to her, she look at it and her eyes widen

"Sam"

"Machello"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Jack I've seen these before"

"Well there you guys go, now you know who it from and what it purpose"

"Thank you for telling us Major Carter, O'Neill"

"Your welcomes Thor, well we better get going Sam, doc, Hannah might be waking up soon for her feed"

Sam walked over and pick up Hannah up the best she could with out drooping the sheet. Jack walks up behind her and scoops her up in his arms

"Jack I can walk you know"

"I know but if you do, you will lose the sheet and I don't want any one see my wife but naked except for doc, her staff and me"

"Ok, you win" then he turn around and walk over to where Janet and the bags are

"Ok, beam away and drop by any time Thor"

"Thank you for your help"

"Any time Thor" Sam said, then they were beam over to the other ship, then beam down to the gate room. Jacob Daniel, Teal'c and Hammond were already there when there was a bright light

"Dad" Sam said

"Sam how are you I just arrived "

"Dad would you like to hold your grand daughter Hannah Emma Carter O'Neill"

"What, you had her already" he step ford and smile when he saw her

"She beautiful Sam" Sam pass Hannah to Jacob then the other step ford to have a look

"She big" Daniel said

"Twelve pounds two ounces" Jack said

"That is big"

"Colonel if you don't mind carrying your wife to the infirmary"

"Sure" Jack carried Sam out of the gate room just as the others follow as they help Janet carry the bags.

"Sir you got our permission to let every one know about Hannah" Sam said just before they walk out of the gate room. Hammond looked at the baby and smile

"This place is never going to be the same again"

"True, I better take Hannah to her parents, it going to be a interesting debriefing"

"I'll say" then they left the gate room.

When Jack walk in to the infirmary, he put Sam in the bed and gave her a quick kiss just before the others show up.

"Well was it Thor?"

"Yes, we will tell you all about it at the briefing Daniel" Jack said

"Ok, how are you feeling Sam?"

"Good, Jack while Janet is checking both Hannah and me over, can you go home and get some dry clothes for me and baby clothes for Hannah?"

"Sure" then every one heard over the PA system

"This is General Hammond, It has given me great please to inform the SGC personal that Hannah emma Carter O'Neill was born on Thor ship, she weight at twelve pounds two ounces. Both mother and daughter are fine and back on earth with colonel O'Neill and Dr Fraser, You may visit the new addition to the Carter O'Neill family soon it is ok with Dr Fraser, that is all"

"Well now every one knows," Sam said

"True, I better go home and get the things, see you when I return"

"Ok Jack, drive carefully"

"I will" he gives her a kiss when Jacob walked in.

"Hey some one is awake"

"Feeding time" Sam said Jack look at Hannah and gave hr a kiss before leaving, Jacob pass Hannah over to Sam and she put her finger in her mouth

"Yep she hungry, if you guys don't mind for few minutes"

"Sorry Sam" Jacob pull the curtain across so Sam could have some privacy. The nurse went behind the curtain

"Major would you like the bed up"

"Yes thanks"

The nurses tilted the headpiece of the bed so Sam could swing her legs up and lye back and moved her top and unclamp her bra. Then she moved Hannah towards her nipple and she started drinking away happily while Hannah was having her feed, the nurse with drew blood from Sam and also taken her blood pressure, before leaving them alone. Sam watch her daughter drink way then she lye back and relax while she was hearing every thing that Daniel and Jacob were talking about.

When Jack left the infirmary he went to the locker room to grab his keys then he remember when Hannah did to him so he strip off and went to have a quick shower then into some clean BDU before leaving to go home. When he arrived home twenty minutes later, he quickly went and got Hannah some clothes, diapers, blankets and car seat.

Once every thing was pack up he went and got Sam some clean clothes before leaving again. On the way back to the SGC, he stops off at jewellers in town an order Hannah a necklace for Christmas once paid for, he left to head to the SGC with smile on his face.

After Hannah finish her feed, Sam moved her so her could burp her. When Sam was patting her back, she let out a big burp that made her smile. Then she heard footsteps and Janet walk around the curtain

"How is Hannah?"

"Good, she just had her feed"

"That good, when Colonel returns, you can go and have a shower and after that Hannah can have her first bath"

"Well I was thinking, how about Hannah and me have a bath together before she falls back asleep"

"Sure I'll get it set up, the guys are waiting out side for you"

"Tell them that they can come in"

"Ok"

Then Janet turn and walk towards the double doors and open one of them and told them that they could pop in, then she moved out of the way just as Daniel, Jen, Teal'c, Jacob and Hammond walk into the room and over to the bed.

"How are you feeling Major?"

"Happy tired sir, would you like to hold the new SGC member" She said smiling

"Thank you" Sam pass Hannah to George whom look down at her

"She is beautiful"

"Yes she is"

"I wounder who she looks like?" Daniel asked,

"Well she got Jack eyes and dad hair"

"Funny Sam" Jacob said,

"Jack said she looks like Charlie"

Ever one knew who he was and knew what Jack would be going thought at this time, but knew he has been given a second chance

"How is he handling it Sam?"

"Ok he is happy that he been given a second chance and she already got him wrap around her little finger even before she as born"

"Ah daddy little girl"

"Yep"

"Major will you be able to attend the briefing?"

"Yes after Hannah and I had a bath"

"Where Jack?" Daniel asked

"Gone home to get change of clothes for me and clothes for Hannah"

"Some Christmas present Sam"

"I know dad, but at lest she is here and she is beautiful, I love her to bits" she said smiling

"Look she smiling at me and giving me a strange look" Hammond said

"Sir you better move her away from you"

"Why"

"Cause"

"Oh no, some one need changing" then he moved Hannah away and look down at him self

"I better change as well"

"Sam was that the warning?" Daniel asked

"Yes, she did it on Jack" then Hannah started crying, so Hammond pass her back to Sam.

"Well I better change her and we better go and have that bath, sorry sir"

"That ok, it not the first time it happen and I don't think it will be the last" he said smiling


	51. Chapter 51

CH 51

Jen went and got Sam a towel so she could wrap Hannah up in it. Once done a nurse walk in and over to Sam, she gave her a pair of hospital pants to wear for the time being.

"We will talk to you later Sam"

"Ok Daniel, see you guys later"

Then they all left so Sam could put the pants on. The nurse pulled the curtain across and sam got off the bed and put Hannah on it, then she removed the sheet and put the pants on. Once done there, she put her slippers on and pick Hannah up and pull the curtain back and walk out of the infirmary.

Sam walk down to the bathing room is. Some of the personal stop to have a look at her before Sam carried on. When she reach the room, she walk in to see Janet turning off the tapes.

"Hey I was just about to call you, your bath is ready"

"Thanks Janet, want to hold her while I'll get undress"

"Sure, where the sheet she was wrap up in?"

"She wet it and General Hammond shirt at the same time" Janet laugh

"Did she give him the look before hand?"

"Yes"

"Oh no, so what did he say?" Sam was under and was just getting into the tub

"It wasn't the first time and it won't be the last"

"Well I'm suppose he use to it"

"Yes he is"

Then Janet unwrap the towel and Sam pick Hannah up and lay her back against her chest with Hannah head and shoulders sticking out of the water, she was looking around and moving her arms around.

"She enjoy her bath" Janet said

"Yes she is, she got her fathers arms"

"True, well I'll leave you two alone and I'll post some one out side so no one comes in besides the colonel, while your in here"

"Ok, thanks Janet"

Then she turned around and walked out side. Sam could hear her talking to Teal'c, then she stuck her head in

"I know, Teal'c will stand guard"

"I for got about your hearing"

"Thanks and Jack on his way down now"

"Ok, have fun"

"Thanks" then she left them alone.

Sam turned Hannah around so she could look at her.

"Hello there, yes I'm your mummy" Sam said smiling at her daughter.

She looked at her and feels her moving around in her arms, till she heard the door open Sam look up still smiling

"Hey got ever thing?"

"Yep, how she loving her first bath?"

"Good" Jack put the bags down and look at their daughter.

"Hello sweetie"

He put his finger in her hand and she grabs it with her little hand. They both look at her with smiles on their faces, then they turn and look at each other and he lean over and gave Sam a kiss before they look at her once again.

Jack pulled his finger out of her hand and he bends over and unzips one of the bags and pulled out baby bath gel. He opens it up and pours some on his fingers and then put bottles down then he put his fingers onto her chest and do circle motion which she like. Between the two of them Hannah had her first baby bath.

Then afterward, she was hungry again so Sam moved Hannah and Jack dried one of Sam nipples for her before leading Hannah to it. While Hannah was have a feed, Jack got some of Sam shower gel and pour some on to his wet hands, then he rub them together and moved behind her and started massaging her shoulders. Sam let out a moan

"That feels so good Jack"

"That good to know, how Hannah?"

"She almost a sleep" then Sam moved her so she could burp her.

While Sam was burping her, Jack wash his hands, then he dry them, then he got all the baby thing out and ready. He just started when he heard Hannah burp he look over to where Sam and Hannah are with a smile on his face.

"She must be full of wind," Jack said

"Yes and she almost asleep"

"Ok, when you're ready"

He walked over with a towel and watch Sam patted her small back.

"What would you like to have for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know, surprise me"

"Sure"

Jack look down at their daughter who was sounds asleep by then. Sam quickly and careful move her into Jack arms and he wrap her up in the towel. She didn't even move. Sam watched Jack move over to the padded table and put her down.

He dried her and got her dress then he pick her up and held on to her and walk over to where Sam is and sat down on a chair and talk while she was having her bath. They talk for twenty minutes before Sam decided to get out of the bath and dry down and gotten dress. Once dress, and the bath was taken care of. Jack passed Hannah over to Sam while he pick up their bags and thing then walk out of the room.

"Thanks Teal'c" Sam said

"Your welcome Major Carter"

"Tell Hammond we will be at the briefing in few minutes"

"I will pass the message on, will Hannah O'Neill be there?"

"Yes Teal'c would you like to take her there while we take these bags to out quarters"

"I would be honoured Major Carter" Sam pass Hannah to Teal'c, he look down at the sleeping baby then back to Sam

"See you in few minutes Teal'c" Jack said then they walk opersits side of the corridor.

When Teal'c walk into the briefing room, Daniel and Jen was already there. Teal'c walk over to them so they could have a closer look at Hannah

"Where Jack and Sam?"

"They will be here in a minute"

"Ok, she is a cutie" Jen said looking at her

"Yes she is" then Hammond and Jacob walk in. Teal'c, Jen and Daniel turn around when they walk in.

"Where Jack and Sam?"

"Right behind you" jack said as they walk into the briefing room

"Ok shell we start" they all sat down around the briefing table.

Sam told them about the device that Thor asked her to look at and what happen to her. When she finish telling them right up to when they were beam back down to the gate room.

"Sam are you sure the writing is from machello" Sam pass him the paper that jack had, Daniel look at it

"It is from machello"

"So you know what the Asgard going to do with it Major?"

"No, sorry sir I don't the only thing I can think of is study it"

"Sam did you get any pictures of it?"

"I did, haven't had a chance to down load them yet, the camera is in Daniel lab" Jack said

"Ok is there any thing else we should know about?" Hammond asked they shook their heads for no.

"Ok your all dismiss, colonel take your wife and daughter home and see you on the twenty second for Christmas party"

"Thank you sir" they all stood up

"Dad when do you have to return?"

"Now I'm afraid but I'll be here for the Christmas party"

"Ok, hey how about take photo of you and Hannah so you can take it back with you to show the other tok'ra"

"Good idea Sam"

"My lab"

"Ok" Teal'c passed Hannah to Jacob

"Thanks Teal'c"

"Your welcome" Then they all walk out of the briefing room and went their separate ways. Jack, Sam and Jacob walk into Sam lab where she got her digital camera out and took a photo of Jacob with Hannah, then Jack took one with Sam Jacob and Hannah, then Jacob took one of the three of them. Then Sam got one her computer and printed photos out. When finish she cut the edging off and laminated them then pass them to her father.

"Thanks Sam"

"Don't worry we make sure that there is plenty of pictures of her for you to see when you come and visit"

"Thanks"

They walk out of Sam lab with Jacob carrying Hannah in his arms. They walk to the gate room when the gate started spinning.

"Well see you in few days"

"Ok dad, we will be looking ford to seeing you"

"Same here" the Hammond showed up.

"Jacob going now?"

"Yes, I've got photos of Hannah to show all the tok'ra"

"That good, when you return we will open that brandy"

"I'll be looking ford to it, Selmac not but she letting me have it and suffer the next morning" he said smiling.

"Dad, what are you and General Hammond talking about?"

"Well after you told us that you were pregnant we waited for few months before George here went out got hundred year old brandy, we went halves in it and planning on opening it when Hannah was born. Now we will have to wait for few more days before we can open it"

"Ok" then the wormhole were form.

Jacob kisses Hannah on her forehead then he passed her to Sam then gave her a kiss on the check. Then she shook both jack and George hands.

"Take care and see you in few days"

"You to dad"

Then he walk up the ramp and through the gate, then it shut down few seconds later.

"Come on Sam we better take our daughter home, see you in few days sir"

"Ok Colonel" then they all walk out of the gate room.

Hammond went to his office while jack and Sam walk to their quarters to get Hannah car seat and bags. Then they headed home for the next four days before they need to return back to the SGC. On the way home Jack shop off at the jewellers for Hannah Christmas present before they close then they went to a restaurant for dinner.

While enjoying their dinner Hannah woke up for her feed and change, so Sam took her into the ladies room to change and feed Hannah. Luckily they just finish their main course. The waitress walk up to their table

"Sir would you and your wife would like some dessert?"

"Yes thank we both would like the cheese cake with fruit"

"Ok any thing else?"

"Yes glass of apple juice for my wife and orange juice for me thanks"

"Ok" she wrote it down, and then she took their plates away.

Ten minutes later Sam returned with Hannah in her arms, she passed her to Jack before putting the bag down.

"Hello there sweetie, did you enjoy your dinner" Jack said to his daughter

"She did Jack, she was hungry and I felt better" jack look up at sam

"Well if you need any help relieving, let me know" he flick his eye brows at her

"Thanks" then he look down at Hannah who was holding his finger.

"I've order cheese cake and fruit for Desert

"Sound good"

Sam watch Jack looking down at their daughter, watching him with his hands, the look on his face, she could see that he is happy, which makes her happy also. Minute later, the waitress walked back over with their drinks and Desert. After she put their pates and glasses of juice down she smile at Hannah

"You got a beautiful daughter there"

"Thank you"

"How old is she?"

"Eight hours old" Sam said

"Wow she looks like three months, was she big when she was born?"

"Twelve pounds, two ounces"

"Wow that is big, first baby?"

"Yes" Sam, said

"Ok, and you're up and about, amazing"

"Thanks"

"Enjoy your Desert"

"Thanks" then she walk away leaving the family alone.


	52. Chapter 52

CH 52

They talk while enjoying their Desert, in that time Hannah fell asleep in jack arms. When they both were finishes, they both sat back and relax for few minutes.

"How are you feeling Sam?"

"Full, you"

"Same here, shell we go home and have an early night, knowing our daughter will be walking us up in couple of hours"

"True"

Jack summons the waitress over and asked for their bill, and then she left to get it. Jack put Hannah in her car seat; she frond for few seconds then calms down. Then Jack covered her in her pink blanket when the waitress walk over to give them their bill. Jack pulled out his wallet and put his credit card on it and she took it way

"Jack when we get home I'll have to call Mark and let him know"

"Ok, hey we can send copy of the photos to him so he would know what she looks like"

"Sure, good idea"

When the waitress return, Jack check the slip over before he sign it, then she check the signaller then pass Jack credit card back to him Then she left. Jack and Sam stood up and put their jackets on, Jack pick up Hannah car seat while Sam pick up her purse and baby bag, then follow Jack out the restaurant to the parking lot.

Jack managed to unlock his truck and put Hannah in the back seat and buckled her up while Sam put baby bag on the floor in the back seat before getting in. Then Jack got in and they put their seat belts on before he started up his truck and left to head on home.

When they arrived home, Jack carry-sleeping Hannah up to her room and put her in her crib. They watch her as she sleep before turning the baby monitor on then they walk out leaving the door partly open. They walk down stair to the living room and sat down and relax with baby monitor on the coffee table.

"How are you feeling Sam?"

"Tried, it been a long day"

"True, let's go to bed and you can call Mark while in bed"

"Sounds good to me"

They stood up and Jack picked up the monitor before they walk up stairs to bed. Once change and in bed Sam called Mark.

"Hello"

"Hi mark, it Sam"

"Hi Sam how are you?"

"Tried but good"

"Ok so why are you calling at this hour of the night is every thing ok?" Sam smile

"Yes Mark every thing is just perfect"

"Then why calling?"

"To let you know about Hannah Emma Carter O'Neill" she waiting for his reaction

"What you mean" he left it like that

"Yes Mark you're an uncle."

"Wow, and where are you?"

"At home, it was a quick birth"

"How much did she weigh?"

"Twelve pounds two ounces"

"Wow, that big, dose Dad know?"

"Yes he even held her today"

"Ok how Jack handling it?" Sam turned and looked at Jack and smile

"He happy and Hannah already got him wrap around her little finger" Mark laugh

"I bet, Sam that is wonderful news, thanks for calling"

"Sure, tomorrow I'll e-mail photos to you so you know what she look like"

"Sure who dose she look like?"

"Dad and Jack, she got Jack eyes and dad hair… at the moment" Mark laugh

"I can't hardly wait till I see them"

"I bet, I better go and get some rest before Hannah wakes up for her fed hour and half"

"Ok Sam god night see you in few days"

"Ok, night Mark" then they both hung up.

"He seams happy," Jack said

"Yes he is"

Sam slides down the bed and snuggled in Jack arms for the fist time in mouths then jack rolled over and turned off the light before rolling back over and held Sam in his arms.

"Sam"

"Yes Jack"

"When did Janet say we could fool around?"

"Tomorrow, why it that side arm I can feel" she said smiling

"Yes, it is after seeing you all wet and naked turn me on"

"Well then some thing should be done" then she slides under the cover.

"Sam what are you doing"

Sam moved down and quickly removed his boxes before she wrap her wet mouth around his hard length and started moving up and down. She could hear him moan.

"Oh Sam that feels so good" then she cup his balls and started massaging them with one of her hands.

"Oh god… Sam I don't think" she quicken up the pace

"Oh god SAMMMMM"

As he seamen goose down the back of her throat. When he came down from his orgasm Sam slides up on top of Jack so he could pull her down for a kiss.

"Sam that was so hot"

"Any time Jack"

"Now let see what I can do for you" he pulled her down for a kiss and rolled them till he was on top. She let out a giggle

"Sam what have I told you about giggling"

"I know"

He gives her a kiss and quickly undid buttons of her nightshirt and pushed them aside then he kiss down to her right nipple and licks it first before gentle sucking on it. Sam let out a moan as she ran her hands through his hair.

He could taste the milk leaking out of her so he suck it up, then he did the same to her other breast for about the same amount of time then he kiss his way up to Sam and gave her a passionate kiss.

"You taste so good Sam"

"You know I always taste good to you"

"True, let's get some sleep"

"Yeah" sam started to do the buttons up when Jack stops her

"Leave them, cause you would have to undo them again later"

"Yeah your right"

He gives him a kiss before they snuggled down for the night in one another arms. Hannah did wake up every two hours for her feed and changes over the next three days, so Jack and Sam got into a routine with Hannah so she could get use to both bottle and breast. They were doing six-hour shifts each so the other could get some rest and do things around the house while the other look after Hannah.

On the twenty second they went into town and did some shopping after they been to the air force academy indoor swimming pool since Sam wanted to do some swimming exercises. Since there was four others there Sam could only go slowly as she did her laps while Jack was looking after Hannah who was in her car seat. When the four were gone and Jack couldn't hear any one else about

"Sam you can go fast now, we are alone," he said and she heard him so she did pick up the pace.

She was doing one lap in five seconds where as before it was taking her under two minutes per lap. She did that for half an hour till Jack could hear voices heading towards the building

"Slow down we not alone"

So she slow down to her slow speed for the next ten lapse, then she stop when she reach the end and look up at Jack and smile

"Enjoy your swim?"

"Yep, this feels so good"

"I bet and I bet you're hungry"

"Yep"

"Ok, what do you feel like?"

"Slayton's family pack" she said moving around in the pool

"Sounds good to me"

"Ok"

Sam got out of the pool and walk over to where Jack and Hannah is, he pass her a towel, so she could dry down then pass her bottle of water. Which she drank the whole 600ml bottle then pass it back to jack and bed over and gave him a kiss before picking up her bag and walk to the changing rooms.

Where she had her shower and got dress, pack her bag up then walking out of the women changing room to see Jack feeding their daughter.

"When did she wake up?"

"Couple of minutes ago"

She sat down next to jack after putting her bag on the ground and lean over to see Hannah enjoying her drink.

"She must be hungry," Sam said

"Yes she is, are all she is growing baby"

"True"

"How your breast?"

"Little tight"

"Want to breast feed her for a bit"

"Sure I'll go in the women's locker room"

"Ok" he moved the bottle out of her mouth and she frond at him

"Hey mummy for more for you, ok sweetie" he moved her and passed he to Sam.

She stood up and moved to the women changing room where she could breast feed her for few minutes. While in there Jack could hear sam talking to Hannah which made him smile. Ten minutes later he heard his daughter burp that made him chuckles, then he heard.

"That was a big burp sweetie, feel better now?" 'Burp' jack heard her burp again.

"Woo better… good girl, shell we go and see daddy"

Jack stood up just as they walk out of the women changing rooms.

"I heard her… twice," he said smiling

"Well she feels better now don't you sweetie"

She gives her a kiss on for head before putting her back in her car seat and buckle her in and put blanket around het to keep her warm.

"Shell we, we got shopping to do before we go and get some dinner"

"True"

Jack picked Hannah car seat up while Sam picked up the bags and they walk out together. They went to get groceries that they would need for the next two weeks, so they needed four trolleys. When they reach the supermarket, Sam phone rings

"It the SGC"

"Carter?"

"Hey Sam, where are you?"

"Hi dad at the supermarket, Jack, Hannah and I were going to go in and get some groceries"

"Ok, want some help"

"Sure if you like but I know you want to see Hannah she said smiling

"And what is wrong with that?"

"Nothing, see you soon, we will be in the super market"

"Ok, see you soon" then they hung up.

"Dad on his way"

"Ok, shell we" they both got out and Jack got Hannah out.

They walk into the super market and they got four trolleys and started walking around. They were there for twenty minutes when Jacob showed up, luckily he got spear key to Sam SUV. After he put his bags in he walk in and look around for them when he found them he walk up to them.

"Merry Christmas Jack, Sam"

"Dad" Sam said smiling then she gave him a hug and shake Jack hand.

"Is she?"

"Yes dad you can hold her"

Sam moved the blanket and unbuckle Hannah, then Jacob pick her up and held her close to him so Sam could wrap blanket around her, then Jacob could move Hannah so he could look at her, she was still awake looking up at him

"Hello Hannah, I'm your grandpa" she grab his finger while looking into his eyes.

"She is beautiful"

"Yes she is, just like her mother" Jack said smiling.

"Shell we carry on" Sam said they carry one shopping while talking.


	53. Chapter 53

CH 53

"Jack, Sam are you sure you got plenty of food?"

"Why don't you think it enough dad?" Sam said

She looked at the four over following trolleys full of food and drinks. Jacob chuckled

"Well how many are you feeding Sam?"

"Dad this is for two weeks"

"Ah" Sam shook her head, knowing that he was joking.

When they reach the counter, Hannah was asleep in Jacob arms, so he carefully put her in her car seat and buckle her in and put her blanket around her to keep her warm. When all the food went through, they headed back out to sam truck. It was starting to snow again.

"Dad can you take care of Hannah"

"Sure Sam" Jacob put Hannah in her seat and buckle her in.

Then he finish doing that, he look over in the back seat to see every thing was already in. Jack took the trolleys back while Sam got in the front seat. Jacob closed the door, then walk around to the other side and hop in, close the door and put his belt on. When Jack return, sam was on the phone making there dinner order. After she close the phone, Jack started up his truck.

"So how are things with the tok'ra?"

"Good at the moment the goa'uld are fighting among them selves, for who knows how long"

"Ok" Jack stop out side liquor store

"I'll be right back" He got out and in side, Sam turned to look at her father.

"Dad what is it"

"I found out just before coming here that there is a new goa'uld in the mix, we don't know who it is but from our Intel who ever it is, is rising up the ranks fast, to fast"

"And that is a worry"

"Yes especially when we don't know who it is"

"What about the other tok'ra working under cover?"

"They just like the goa'uld, puzzled"

"Now that is a worry"

"It is, I spoken to Bra'tac, he going to see what he can find and let us know soon as he knows"

"Ok, have you done any shopping?" Jacob smile

"Yes last month at thanks giving when I was using your computer for a while checking my mail, I decided to do my shopping then and had them deliver around at George place. He brought them to the SGC, so all I have to do is wrap them"

"Ok" then Jack returns with a trolley full of drinks. He opened up the boot of the truck and manages to put all the drinks in and close it before taking the trolley back.

"Are you sure you got enough?" Sam laugh

"Well we rather have plenty than not enough food and drinks in the house"

"Good idea" Then Jack return and got in

"Got every thing?"

"Yep"

He put his belt on and started up the truck, and then they were on their way to Slayton's barbecue and creamery restaurant to pick up dinner. When they arrived there ten minutes later, Sam went in and pick up their dinner after she paid for it, she returned with three bags in hand. When she got in she put the bags on the floor next to her feet and put her belt on before Jack started up the truck, then they headed on home.

"Mmm smells good Sam what did you get?" Jack asked

"Family park with the meat being turkey and beef and slab of ribs"

"Yummy" He said smiling

"What do you think dad?"

"Sounds good but why so much?"

"I've been swimming today"

"Ah, ok" Five minutes later they arrived home and park in the garage and they all got out.

"Dad can you carry out dinner and Hannah in side, while Jack and I start on getting these things in side"

"Ok Sam"

He took Hannah and their dinner in side while Jack and Sam ran back and fourth to get every thing in side and put away. When every thing was done, Jacob bed was made and his bags were on the bed and Hannah bag was in her room with baby bottles in the cleaner.

By the time Jacob put Hannah down on two of the chairs that is together and got plates, paper napkins, knifes and forks on to the table, Jack and Sam got every thing done. Jack got them all glass of orange juice before joining them at the table. They all sat down and talk while enjoying their dinner. After dinner, Sam took care of the dishes while Jack got them a hot drink before they all went into the living room to talk for a while.

"Jack, Sam where is the Christmas tree?" Sam smile

"In the family room dad"

"Ah, ok" they talk for the next half an hour before they went and gotten ready to go to the SGC Christmas party.

Sam was in their bedroom using her breast pump to fill up couple of bottles for Hannah. Jack was standing there watching the bottle fill up with milk. When she finishes filling one bottle up did it again with the other bottle, till that was also fill. She looked up and smiled

"Like what you see?"

"Oh yeah"

"Later Jack, we don't want to be late, now do we?"

"Nope" they got dress and Sam went to get every thing she needed in Hannah bag before they walk down the stairs

"Dad"

"In here Sam" they walk into the family room seeing him wrapping presents

"Don't worry, I did you two first"

"Ok"

"Who did this room?"

"I did"

"Great job"

"Thanks"

"Well I'll finish this off later, shell we"

Jacob got up from the couch and they left together. Jack was carrying Hannah while Jacob was carrying Hannah bag. Once they were all in the truck, they were on their way to the SGC. When they arrived there twenty minutes later Hannah car seat was put in her stroller and bag underneath it. Before they headed in and down to where the party was being held.

When they walk into the room the personal there who haven't seen Hannah yet got a chance to see her and congratulated both Jack and Sam before they mingle a bit. Sam sat down at one of the tables with Hannah stroller close by. Jack got her some thing to eat and drink. When Cassie and Janet walk into the room they saw Sam and walk over to her. Sam got up to give them a hug and Cassie was looking at Hannah who was a sleep still.

"Sam she is so cute"

"All babies are Cassie" Jack said

"I know," she said smiling

Every one enjoyed them selves, laughing, talking, eating, drinking and dancing. During the evening Hannah woke up so Jack took her out of the room and down to the mess hall and ask one of the staff to warm up the bottle while he change her.

When she was change, the worker walked out with bottle in hand. Jack thanks him then he walk back into the kitchen leaving them alone. Jack watchers Hannah drink till she had enough, by that time the bottle was empty, then he put her against his shoulder and patted her back till she let out a big burp which made him smile.

"Feel better sweetie"

'Burp' Jack smiled and kisses the side of her head

"That my girl" he held on to her till she feel a sleep, then put her back into her car seat then pack up every thing before he took her back to the party.

It was just after twelve when they arrived home. Jacob said he good night to them before he turned in. Sam put Hannah to bed and sorted out her bag before she went to bed her self. When she walk into their bedroom, Jack was already in bed waiting for her.

"Hannah sleeping but will be wake in an hour"

"Ok how are you feeling?"

"Good"

"So since we got an hour to kill" he said smiling and twinkle in his eye, when Sam saw the look she smile

"Well then we should work off all that Christmas cake then"

"Yes we should" with in blink of an eye Sam was naked

"Sweet"

Then he pulled back the covers to see him naked and his hard length standing at attention. Sam craw on to the bed over Jack, they were looking at each other the whole time till she bend over and gave him a kiss then he wrap his arms around her to pull her close then roll them till he was on top.

They make passionate love for the next hour till they heard Hannah waking up. Sam went to give Hannah her feed and check her diaper to see if it need changing, when she was dry she was please, once Hannah had her feed as was burp, she feel back to sleep few minutes later.

Sam put her back in her basinet and put blanket over her before she walk out closing the door partly before returning back to bed to see Jack waiting for her. Soon as she got into bed and snuggled up to Jack side, they both kiss and said their good night before closing their eyes and feel asleep.

Later that day Jacob used Sam SUV to go to the airport to pick up Mark and the family. When he return an hour later with the family, they were all happy to see Jack and Sam.

"Sammie" sam rolled her eyes and smile

"Hi Mark, how was the trip?" they both hug

"Good, Jack"

"Mark" they shook hands.

"So where is she?"

"Sleeping but she will be awake soon so you all will get a chance to see her"

"I can't wait," he said smiling.

"Come on I'll show you your rooms"

"Sam are they the same as before"

"Yes"

"Well then come on kids her put our bags away, we will be right back"

"Ok"

Sam watchers as the family walk up stairs to put their bags away before returning to find Jack and Sam in the kitchen making every one a hot drink, since Mark wife ask Jacob to take care of the Christmas presents for them.

They were all in the living room talking while enjoying their drinks and Christmas cookies that Jacob made early that morning. Half an hour later they heard Hannah wake up from the baby monitor so Sam walk up stair to get her.

They could hear Sam talking to her while she was changing her diaper, then breast-feed her. Every one down stairs were talking and listening till they stop and look at the monitor when they heard Hannah burp, then look at Jack who was grinning

"That my girl"

"That was some burp, I mean I've heard baby burp but nothing like that" Mark said 'burp'

"Good girl feeling better" they all heard

"Sam was a loud burp when she was Hannah age, but not that loud" Jacob said

"Shell we go and see grand dad and daddy" then they heard Sam turn the monitor off.

"I bet she growing up fast" mark said

"Yep she is, wait till you see her"

Then they heard footsteps and turn to see Sam walking into the living room with Hannah in her arms. She walked over and put Hannah in to Marks arms.

"Here we go Mark, here is your niece" mark look down at Hannah just as the rest of the family look closer to her

"Wow she is beautiful Sam and big" Sam laugh

"Just remember Mark she was over twelve pounds when she was born"

"Well I'm not surprise with what you been eating Sam"

"Well why not" then she walked back over and sat next to Jack. They talk for the next two hours with Hannah asleep in Mark arms.

The next morning it was Christmas day. They had all their friends around for the day. After lunch every one opened up their presents. Jack pass Sam his present to her, she took the paper off and open it up and gasp when she saw it

"Jack it beautiful, I love it" she bean over and gave him a kiss

"Here let me"

Sam passes him the box so he could get the necklace out and put around Sam neck. When the others saw the pendent. It was two hands holding emerald shape heat with a crown on top with a small diamond in the crown set in 18ct yellow gold.

"Wow Jack that must of cost you a lot?" mark said

"Sam worth it and much more" he gives her a kiss

"Oh Sam I want you to open this, it for Hannah"

Sam rips the paper off and opens it up. In side was a 18ct yellow gold heat shape pendant with making around the edging with two, three leaf clovers on each side and a four leaf clover just below the top 'V' of the locket and Hannah name inscribe on it

"Oh Jack it beautiful"

"Open it"

Sam opened it and smile, in side was picture of them on their wedding day and the second one of them holding Hannah between them.

"Jack she going to love it" she gave him a kiss then pass it to Jacob

"Jack it is beautiful"

"Thanks dad" every one looks at it and comment on the locket before it was put back in it box.

They all talk till they heard a knock on the door, so Jack got up to answer it. Went he open up the door there was no one there, he look down when a box caught his eye and he look at it over before picking it up to see a note on top.


	54. Chapter 54

CH 54

'Jack, Carter, merry Christmas, I heard about the birth of Hannah, here is some gifts for her that I got on my travels. You deserve a second chance, don't screw up this time, although I know you won't, I'll be in tough, Harry'

Jack smile at the note and look up to see Harry looking at him and gave a wave, which Jack did back and saw him get into his car and drive away. Jack walked back in side and close the door, then walk back into the living room.

"Who was at the door?" Sam asked

"Harry he drop this off and wish us merry Christmas" he sat down and put the box on the ground and pass the note to Sam.

"What Mayborne was here?" Daniel asked

"Yes Daniel"

Jack open the box to see toys in it so he pulled them out, there was three bears, a kangaroo, koala, care bear, pull along bumble bee and some bath toys for her

"Wow this lot must of cost him a far bit" Daniel asked

"Yeah"

Then he remember what Harry told him about what happen to his niece and that Jack check out his story to find out that it was true and that it was his only niece. Now he under stands what he means with the letter about having a second chance.

He looked in the box to find children's books in there and pull them out. They were Walt Disney books that was written in the fifties and sixties that he remember, he pass them to Sam

"I remember these books I use to read to Mark and Sam when they were little, I wounder where Mayborne got these from, I didn't know that they were still making them?" Jacob said

When he saw tittle of one book 'Peter Pan'

"I know what you mean dad, at lest Jack and I can read them to Hannah when she gets older"

They talk a bit longer while Sam help Jack put every thing in the box then took them up into the nursery, while there Hannah woke up so Sam change and feed her before taking her down stairs.

Jacob stayed till the third before leaving for a tok'ra mission. Mark and his family left the same day cause the kids have got school the next day. SG1 started going off world on the fifth. Sam was at home on maturity leave for three months.

Two weeks later Sg1 return back from a mission which they meet the aschens that are willing to negotiate a trade. When they walk through the gate back to earth, Jack was shock to see who was waiting down at the bottom of the ramp.

"Sam what are you doing here"

He pass his p90 to airmen before he give Sam a careful hug and kiss since she got Hannah in her arms then he took Hannah out of Sam arms so he could hold her and gave her a kiss and making a fuse over her

"I was board so we came here to see Janet and she also check Hannah over to find her health as a horse"

"That great but"

"I know, I went to my lab while Janet and her staff making a fuse over Hannah for an hour while I was checking my mail"

"Only an hour?"

"Yes till Janet return with Hannah, it was her feeding time"

"Ah"

"So how was the mission?" by that time Hammond showed up

"Well it looks like we made another alley but I got a gut feeling they are hiding some thing"

"We will debrief in one hour"

"Yes sir"

"Sir" Hammond smile

"Yes you can be there Sam"

"Thanks sir, I'll get Janet to look after Hannah although she will be a sleep at that time"

"Ok" they all walk out of the gate room talking.

Half an hour later Jack found Sam in their quarters. Hannah was sound a sleep

"Hey is she a sleep?"

"Yeah"

"Ok since we got time come here"

They both took their shoes and boots off before lying on the bed.

"Jack what you said in the gate room about your gut feeling"

"Yeah it just that they are hiding some thing, but they did ask a lot of questions about earth"

"So do other cultures"

"I know but they are asking why we left out world get so over populated and have we every started cutting back on how many kids we have conceding that I haven't see any kids on their planet and they got no humour. When I ask them about their kids, they change the subject to some thing else"

"Well that dose sound strange, when are you going to meet them again?"

"Well if all goes well tomorrow"

"Ok" they talk for few more minutes before they got up and put there boots and shoes on before taking Hannah to Janet office then they left for their briefing.

When every one was there they took turns in talking about the Aschens then afterwards Sam ask them question about there families, kids, medicines things like that.

"Well one I did note was there wasn't any kids around and that Colonel did asked them" Jen said

"Indeed they avoided the question. O'Neill is right that they must be hiding some thing"

"Question is what, I spoke to two other races while I was there, all they say is that they are happy that the Asians came along cause they have been ill for years and now they are better leading longer healthier lives"

"What do they want?" Hammond asked

"Gate address in exchange for medicines that can cure all sicknesses and live will last twice as longer"

"Sounds to good to be true but there got to be more to that" Sam said then she turn to Hammond

"Sir I think we should contact Thor and the tok'ra see if they have heard of these Aschens"

"Ok do it if we haven't heard from any of them with in twenty four hours, I'll send you back and try to find out more, any thing else?"

"Sir if sg1 do return, I would like to go, I might be able to help"

" If you can find some one to look after Hannah you can go"

"Thanks sir"

"If there is nothing else your dismiss"

They all stood up and walk out of the briefing room while Hammond went to his office and make the phone call to the chief of staff. Sam walked down to the control room and sent a message to their allies before leaving to go and get Hannah before going home for the night. Then next morning when they showed up at the SGC mess hall Jacob was there

"Dad"

"Sam" they both hug

"How are you kiddo?"

"Good thanks, so you're here for what?"

"Your message yesterday"

"Ok well we will be right back and Hannah awake"

"Ok"

Jack put the stroller where Jacob could reach for Hannah while they got their breakfast then return.

"So dad have the tok'ra heard of these guys?"

"No but from Sam message they also curious in why they haven't got any kids on the planet"

"And avoiding the question in hand" Jack said

"That to, Selmac agrees with me, they are hiding some thing" then there was a bright light and Sam was gone

"Thor must be here"

"Yeah" then Hannah looks around so Jacob picks her up and put her into his arms while they talk. When Sam blink she look around and saw who it was and smile

"Thor"

"Major Carter, I received your message about the Aschens, I have scan their planet and you are right there is no children on it"

"Ok how far away is the planet?"

"Three hours in my ship"

"Ok how long can you stay around for?"

"Why?"

"Well dad is on earth what I was just thinking if he comes with you to the planet, what you can do is check out the neighbouring planets and see is there is any thing on there. And if there is some thing and you want to have a closer look, well you can beam dad down to have a closer look for you"

"That is a good idea Major Carter" Sam smile

"Ok I'll let dad know and if you get a chance try to get into their computers and find out why there is no children on the planet"

"I will do that for you"

"Thanks, can you beam me back down?"

"Yes till General Carter when ready to press this stone" he pass Sam a stone

"Thanks Thor" then she blink her eyes and she was back in the mess hall

"Sam"

"It was Thor. He scan the planet, no kids so I surgiest that he return back to the planet and take dad with him and to scan the neighbouring planet since you told me Jack that they travel to the other planets close by"

"Yes to do what?"

"Well to see if there is any kids on there and hack into they're computers to find out what really going on while we be the decoy"

"Good idea, any thing else?" Jacob said

"Yes dad dig deep"

"Ok well how to I get to Thor ship?" Sam pass him the white stone

"Thanks, how do I contact you?" as he put Hannah in her car seat

"I'm sure Thor will think of a way"

"Ok Tell George what going on"

"Don't worry we will" then there was a bright light and he was gone. Sam sat down and talked to Jack while finishing her breakfast. They left few minutes later to take Hannah to Janet who was in her office before going to the briefing room to see Kinsey there

"Sir what going on?"

"Senator Kinsey is here to listen in about what is plan" Jack and Sam look at each other

"Ok, well we really haven't got a plan" jack said

"Well what we can do is find out more and if they are interest we can take the next step" sam said

"Good idea Major"

"Thank you sir"

"Well the president and chief of staff are interested so you got a go, you all leave with in an hour"

"Thank you sir" Sam said they all got up

"Major where your father?"

"He talking a long trip with Jack little buddy, they checking out a couple of planets"

"Ok" then they walk out of the room with Daniel, Jen and Teal'c, soon as they were alone

"Sam, Jack, where is Jacob?"

"He with thor, checking out the planets close to PYX323 to see if there is any kids on those planets after what the aschen told us about their neighbours"

"Ok we should start thing about getting ready" they all went their separate ways. Hour later they were all in the gate room.

"Sam are you ok?"

"Yeah I gave Janet four bottles for Hannah"

"Ok, any problems"

"I know" she gave him a smile when the wormhole was form.

"Ok campers move out" they walk up and through the gate to the other side. When they step through, they were greeted by the aschens like they did before. They talk for few minutes then spilt up into to groups. Just before they did

"Sam how long before Thor arrives?"

"Just over hour and half"

"Ok, becareful"

"I will" then they split up.


	55. Chapter 55

CH 55

Jen and Sam was shown where the labs is and their computers. They both asked lots of different questions wile walking around for over an hour. They check in with Jack every fifteen minutes. Sam could under stand what Jack said about not having a sense of humour and that they were all wearing the same clothes.

When thor came out of hypo space he scan the first three planet and found no children on it then he scan for any thing unusual which there wasn't. So the moved to the next planet where they saw it was all farms. And not many people on it.

"There is only farm land on this planet as well General Carter"

"Ok scan under ground" Thor moved some stone then there was beeping sound and writing appeared

"Thor"

"There is something under ground all over the planet" then he moved some stones and it shows big air pockets and what looks like old buildings.

"Thor can you get me down there?" he pointed to the big one

"Yes I can"

"Ok I'll need some sort of light" Thor moved some stones and a touch appeared

"Thanks" he picks it up

"You will also need this stone"

"Thanks" Thor passes him a stone then he beams him down to the Cavan. Jacob turn the touch on and look around

"General Carter can you hear me"

"Yes Thor" he said in the stone as he looks around

"What can your see?"

"An old city, it look abandoned, I'm going to look around"

"Let me know if you need my assistance"

"Will do" Jacob walk around for the next half-hour.

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c meet up with Sam and Jen for lunch. They went out side and sat down under trees while having there lunches and talks

"Any luck Sam?"

"There technology is way advance than ours and they can make bombs out of pure energy and the power it can realist, well it hit earth, all of Colorado all the way to Texas would be destroyed leaving a massive hole in the ground"

"Woo any thing else?"

"Yeah they showed us there labs where they make their drugs from. I try to talk to the staff there but they didn't answer my questions"

"Ok any thing else?"

"Yeah they are egger for the treaty to go a head, it seams that they are in a hurry for it"

"I get that to Sam" Daniel said

"Well all we can do is let Hammond know what going on"

They talk for the next half-hour before returning back to the building and were shown around some more for the next two hours before return back to earth. When they did Kinsey was still there. They all had the briefing and told Kinsey what he wanted to hear before they were dismissing for the rest of the day.

Jacob look around till he came across an old library so he walk in and look around, he saw some old book and open them up, he didn't recognise the writing

"Thor, I'm in a library, I came across hundreds of books with writings Selmac hasn't recognise"

"Beam your self up with the book"

"I will, I'm going to look around more"

Then he look around till he found old rolled up newspapers, he carefully unroll them and look at them and pictures

"Some thing sure not right Sel, by the look at this picture the people here protested, question is what happen to them"

'How old do you think this might of happen?'

"It hard to tell about hundred years ago, if so what happen to them?" He looked at some other papers

"General Carter"

"Yes Thor?"

"You have been detected there are six men in the Cavan heading towards where you are"

"Copy that" Jacob roll the papers up and pick up the book when he heard their foot steps, he push the white stone and was back on board thor ship

"Thanks, let go before they send ships" then they jump into hypo space back to earth.

"Thor these are news papers I found, can you under stand the writing?" he lye one out on a table for thor to look at then he moved two stones then the paper was scan and they waited them they came up with a match. So Thor moved three stones and the writing was turn to English. When Jacob read what it said

"Oh no, we better warn George, now we know what they are up to"

"indeed"

When they return back to earth Jacob was beam down to George office.

"Jacob what wrong?"

"Don't send SG1 back to the planet or any in the area"

"Why?"

"On one planet there were farms, the ok but underneath was towns and cities from hundred years ago, I found old new papers and beam them up to thor ship, his computer recognise the language and translated" then he sat down

"Jacob"

"Hundred years ago the planet was like earth with billions of people on it, today about twenty thousand thanks to the Aschens. Their new wounder drug cure them alright, they also slowly killed them from what was read, all male were sterilise and women couldn't produce cause their ovaries were damage so they couldn't have children, it stat that one percent of the planet population could have children. Now if this government went a head with the treaty… the planets that the teams visited would become a threat and die out"

George sat back in his chair thinking about what Jacob just said then he pick up the red phone and push '2'.

Two hours later Jacob droved up to Jack and Sam home it was just after seven. He walked up the front door when Jack opened it

"Dad come on in, the others are here"

Jacob saw Daniel and Teal'c on the base, he told them to meet at Jack and Sam at eight and ask to call Jen in as well. They walk in just as Sam walk down stairs with Hannah in her arms.

"Hi dad, what going on" she sat down with Hannah in her arms.

"Jack you gut feeling is right on the money, Thor and I found out what their secret is"

"Dad"

"There new wounder drug care cure all illnesses but at the same time it sterilise the population at the same time"

"What" Jack said?

"Thor and I check out the planets till there was one with hidden caverns under ground, the Cavan were cities from hundred years ago. I found some old news papers and took them with me, Thor was able to translated them it state that ninety nine percent of the planet were sterilise both men and women"

"What are we going to do?"

"George spoke to the president and he wants SG1 to go to the planet in the morning with some ambassador to find out if it true about the drug"

"Ok we will need a back up plan if things go south"

"Jack I can go with you and Jen can look after Hannah, since we going to be on a harvest ship"

"Sam"

"Jack I can take couple of ropes and some C4 four back up just in case. Plus what I can do in the morning is do up a big rope net just in case we come flying through the gate, you and I will be ok but Daniel, Teal'c and the ambassador is another story"

"Well your right there, ok this is what we going to do"

Jack started getting his plan in action. They spent the next hour going over every thing including back up plan before every one went home and Teal'c and Jacob return back to base.

The next morning senator Joe faxton walked into the briefing room behind Senator Kinsey. SG1 minus Jen were there. They talk before SG1 left to gear up. Joe smiles at Sam and watches her most of the time. They were in the locker room when Jen pop in.

"Where Hannah?"

"Dr Fraser got her for couple of minutes. I spoke to SG3, 5 and nine, they will wait for my signal then they would run into the gate room with the net and have it ready, they spreading to word around so every one know what to do"

"Thanks"

"I better go good luck"

"Thanks" then she walked out.

Sam checks to see if she got every thing in her back pack before they left. She went to her lab and got her laptop she would be using before she walked to the gate room to where the others are.

"Excuse me Major Carter"

"Yes senator" they were away from the others

"When this I over would you like to go out to dinner some time?" Sam raised an eyebrow

"Ah, why?"

"I heard lot about you and I would like to get to know Samantha Carter"

"Really, do you like to take married women out to dinners and to get to know them" he was shock

"Married?"

"Yes" Sam showed her tan left hand, Joe look at it and saw a white band mark where wedding ring goes

"Although I'm not wearing my wedding ring, I a sure you I am married with a three week old daughter, so shell we" she walk over and stood next to Jack

"Nice one Sam" he whisper

"Thanks" when the worm hole was form Sam and Teal'c went first, then Joe walk over to where Daniel and Jack is

"Shell we"

"Ah sure" they walk up the ramp and stop

"Oh Senator Sam is my wife" then he walk through the gate, Joe look at Daniel

"I'll keep out of his way if I was you, come on" they walk through till they got to the other side.

"Wow" he looked around and walked down the step to where the leaders are.

Few minutes later they were on the harvester in the meeting room. Daniel asked them about their children and the drug, but they were more interested in the gate address. Sam showed some of them to the ashen. When they got them they pick up the laptop and walk out and lock them in.

"O'Neill" they walk out to the boucerny to see them heading toward the gate then they heard a humming noise under neath. Sam got the rope out and ties it around Daniel

"Daniel I want you to check it out I think it the bomb" Sam said

"Ok" Daniel went over the edge and Teal'c and Jack held on to the rope and slowly lower it with Sam hand move ment till she told them to stop

"Sam it the bomb"

"Teal'c Jack lower it, I'll get the next one set up" sam set the other one up for the senator by that time Daniel was on the ground and out of the rope

"Sam they dialling earth"

"Ok senator your next, we haven't got much time"

"What going on"

"The drug they were talking about, one thing they wouldn't have told us is that it will sterilise ninety nine percent of the planet population. We got couple of allies to check there guys out, well let just saw in hundred years time there would about only forty thousand humans left on earth"

Once Joe got the rope around him Teal'c and Jack quickly lower Joe to the ground while getting out of the ropes Jack was lowing Teal'c to the ground. While that was happening Sam was getting every thing set up then they were over the gate. Sam pushes the GDO code through then lean over

"Go" she yelled then watch them go through.

Jen was in the control room when they got SG1 code, she ran down the step

"GO, GO, GO" she yelled them

Then the three teams ran into the room and got the net set up when Teal'c, Daniel and Joe came tumbling through the gate on to the ramp. Daniel and Teal'c pick Joe up and drag him down the ramp and pull out of the way, they saw the net in place. Sam put every thing back in her back pack and got the detonator out

"Ready"

"Yep"

Then the doors open and they saw six guys heading towards them so the jump over the railing and sam push the button just as they went through the gate. When they both came through the gate they landed on the net.

Then Jen put her hand on the scanner and the iris close then they heard a noise and the gate shut down. By that time Hammond and Kinsey showed up, just as the net was lower to the ground and Jack got up and help Sam to her feet

"Colonel, Major?"

"Sir we might a well black list those other addresses, they were going to send a bomb through to here"

"Senator" Kinsey looked at him

"If it wasn't for SG1 I… we wouldn't have been here and if we have the treaty with the Aschens, there would be about forty thousand humans left in hundred years time. They just not saved my life, they saved earth yet again" they were all shock with what the senator just said. Then Jen walk in with Hannah in her arms

"Major some one awake" Jack and Sam smile. Jen pass Hannah to Sam

"Hello Sweetie" she gives her a kiss on the forehead then moves her into her arms. So Jack could look at her also.

"Major is this your daughter?" Joe asked

"Our daughter yes" she looked from Joe to Jack who put his arm around Sam shoulder.

"Some one hungry" jack said

"Well I better go and feed her, sir what time if the briefing"

"At fourteen hundred hours"

"Thanks sir, come on sweetie let go and get you fed"

Sam and Jack walk out of the room with the rest of the teams following them. While having their post ops Jen bottle-feed Hannah then change her diaper.


	56. Chapter 56

**AN: I would love to have some reviews on this story :' (**

CH 56

After they all had their showers they meet in the mess hall since it was lunchtime. They all talk while enjoying their lunch. Jack was holding Hannah in his arms while having his lunch.

After lunch jack and Sam went into her lab to do their reports on what happen sam did hers first then held on to Hannah while Jack did his. When finish and was printed they talk till Jen walk in

"Sir, ma'am I forgot to tell you, General Carter was called back to the tok'ra just after you left"

"Ok, thanks for telling us" sam said Jen a gave a nod

"Can I ask what was that exposition after the iris close?"

"It would be the ship and it bomb blew up before they drop the bomb through the gate" Jack said

"Wow, sound like it was a close one then?"

"Yes it was"

"Ok would you like for me to look after Hannah while you are at the briefing?"

"You might as well put her to bed since she is asleep" Sam put Hannah into her car seat and put a blanket over her.

"There you go, she will be wake in under two hours for her feed"

"I know, I'll give her, her bottle if you can't make it to breast feed her"

"Thanks" then Jen push the stroller out of the lab leaving Jack and Sam alone.

"Well since we still got half an hour Sam what would you like to do?"

"Hmm" she smile

"Work off our lunch" Jack smile knowing what she mean

"Shell we"

Sam turn the lap top off before she and Jack walk down to there quarters where they made passionate love four times before having a quick shower and dress before walking out and headed to the briefing room since it was almost time.

When they walk in Hammond, Kinsey, and faxton, Teal'c and Daniel were there, once seated the debriefing started about what happen on the planet so both Hammond and Kinsey would know what happen. Hour later Sam told them what happen just before her and Jack came through the wormhole.

"Thank you for letting us know about what happen, what about the gate addresses they have got?"

"Well sir the first one to a black hole after that it gets a lot darker" Jack said

"I see, well if there is nothing else your all dismiss" then there was a bright light

"Thor buddies good to see ya, so what can we do for you"

"I have come from the planet where you all were, the explosion had cause much damage"

Thor moved two stones and a hologram appeared, they saw the exposition and saw what it did to quarter of the planet.

"Wow" Daniel said

"What about the people on the planet?" Teal'c asked

"I've beam up the ones who aren't aschens and beam them and there stock to another planet. The Aschens just left them on the planet to die since it would be ten earth years before it will be safe to return back to the planet"

"Thanks for telling us Thor" jack said

"Your welcome O'Neill, I must depart" then there was a bright light and he was gone

"Well sir if there is nothing else I would like to take my family home for the rest of the day"

"Since your reports are done, you can go home"

"Thanks sir, shell we Sam"

They all stood up and walk out of the briefing room. They went and got their daughter, then left for home. The two senators left ten minutes later, which Hammond is please about.

Month later it was valentines day. Jack walk in to their bedroom with Hannah in his arms since she woke up

"Here you go mommy, while you feed this little one I'll go and get breakfast for us"

"Thanks Jack" he gives her a kiss before leaving them for few minutes. He walked down stair and look out side to see a van pull up he waited for a minute before opening door.

"Jack O'Neill"

"Yes"

"Sign this please"

Jack sign the board then the guy left then came back with roses and helium balloons then the guy left just as Daniel showed up

"Good timing did you"

"Here Jack" he pass him the three bags

"Thanks"

"Have fun, see you at work"

"Will do" then Daniel left for the SGC.

Jack close the door and walk into the kitchen and got every thing set up and took both try and roses up to their bedroom. He walked in and smiles at the site before him. Sam was sitting up in bed breast-feeding. She looked up and smiled.

"Wow Jack"

"Happy valentines Sam"

Sam say two dozen long stem red roses and three helium balloons saying 'I LOVE YOU' BE MY VALENTINE' and 'TO MY WIFE'. Jack put them on the dresser and then put the tray down on Sam lap, he saw her like her lips then look up at him

"How when?"

"The van arrived just after I walk down stair and just as it was leaving Daniel showed up. I asked him yesterday and gave him some money, so here breakfast"

"Wow, thanks Jack"

Jack sat on the bed as she looked at what he got her. There was sausage, eggs, two Mcmuffin buns, with butter and strawberry jam and hash brown I the big breakfast box, bacon and egg Mcmuffin, three hashbrown, two apple and custard Danish pasties with icing sugar on top and hot chocolate with marshmallows.

"Wow, thank you Jack"

"Why don't I feed you since you're feeding Hannah"

"Ok that would be great, thanks" they talk while Jack was feeding her breakfast

"Jack where's yours?"

"Doh!" he got up and rand down stairs got his and ran back in blink of an eye.

They talk while eating, till Hannah had enough and she was on Sam shoulder as she pat Hannah back as she let out a big burp which made them both smile.

They talk about the wedding they are planing for next months since it would be their first wedding anniversary, where they were planing on having it every thing.

Half an hour later they got up and they had a shower together all three of them that Hannah loved. After they got out. Jack got dress and took Hannah to her room while Sam got dress and makes the bed and cleans the breakfast mess up. She stops at where the roses are and smell them and smile then she turn to see Jack holding Hannah in his arms.

"Hello their sweetie ready to go into town and help me shop?" Sam said to her. Hannah smiles.

"Yep she ready" they walk down stairs when they heard a car pull up, Sam look out to see who it is

"It Jen and Lieutenant Elliott" When they got close to the door, Sam open it which made them both jump

"Hi"

"Colonel, major can we come in side, there is some thing we would like to talk to you about"

"Sure" Sam said

They walk inside and took their boots and jacket off then follow them into the living room.

"Ok would you like to sit down?" sam asked

"Ah, yes thanks" they sat down with Hannah on Jack lap

"Ok so what is it you want to talk about?" jack asked

"Well we want you two to be the first to know"

"I ask Jen to marry m this morning"

"I said yes"

They both were grinning then Jen showed Sam her engagement ring. It was a three-carrot princess cut diamond with one carrot princess cut ruby on each side set in 18ct yellow gold

"Wow that beautiful, congratulation"

"Thank you"

"So what the story be hind this" Jack asked

"Well sir last year after thanks giving when we were dating I asked Jen what she though of Major Carter engagement ring?"

"I said it a lovely ring but if I have a ring like that I wouldn't mind gem stones added to it"

"I knew her birthday is in July and her favourite colour I red so I went shopping for a perfect ring, there nothing in the shops so I look on the net and found what I was looking for and order it on line"

"Wow and the proposal?"

"Jen said she always love sun rises and sun sets. So when I found out that today was going to be a beautiful day I showed up at Jen house at 0430 this morning with dozen red roses"

"I was shock when I answered the door, he said he got a surprise for me and ask me to get dress, so I did and he took me to gardens of the gods and we watch the sun rise together, then he moved to look at me"

"Then I got down on one knee and pulled the box out and open it"

"Look down in shock"

"I ask her to become my wife"

"I said yes"

"I got up, we hug and kiss then we talk and decided to let you two know first"

"Wow we honoured, thank you for telling us" sam said

"Well thank you both of you"

"Oh" Sam raised an eyebrow

"Remember what I told you two last year about my family and my grand mother?"

"Yes"

"Well Brian came with me to the funeral since SG5 was on down time since Major Cooper crack some ribs after there last mission. He was very supportive the whole in tire time"

"That was good of you lieutenant" jack said

"Yes sir, while I was there, I didn't like the way her family treated her so I knew Christmas was approaching so I ask her to joking me and my family"

"When I found out he got five younger brothers and sisters and I've seen his apartment I surgiest to have it at my home, which he agree to"

"That was good of you Jen, so you had a good Christmas?" Jen laugh

"Oh yeah, Brian didn't warm me about his crazy family"

"Crazy?"

"Since of humour sir, they like to play jokes on each other"

"Ah, so what sort of jokes?" sam asked

"Brian baby sister who is seven put a whoopee cushion on my chair, when I sat down, well the whole family burst out laughing"

"Oh Jen" sam said grinning

"Well dinner took two hours cause they were telling me different stories about what jokes they played on each other and on Brian here"

"Any good ones?"

"Oh yeah some real good April fools jokes sir" Jen said smiling

"That good to know, any way we better head in" they all stood up and walk to the door.

"Jen if you need any help with wedding plans, doesn't hesitate to ask" sam asked

"Thank you, we already set a date"

"Already… when?" Jack asked

"This time next year"

"February the fourteenth?"

"Yes" they both said when they put their boots and jackets on

"Ok, well see you guys on base"

"Yes sir"

They both said then they open the door and walk out and walk to Brain car and got in and left. They close the door again to keep the warmth in.

"Well I better go my self" Jack put Hannah in her car seat.

"Ok have a good day"

"I will" they both kiss then he gave Hannah a kiss

"Be good for mummy" he kisses her forehead before giving Sam a kiss again before leaving.


	57. Chapter 57

**AN: Feed back yes please**

CH 57

Every one from the SGC congratulated Brian and Jen on their engagement when they saw the happy couple and the guys started giving Brain a hard time but in a joking way

Sam left few minutes later with Hannah. They went shopping for the day buying Hannah some new bigger clothes she was growing up fast. Three weeks later on Friday night, Jack and Sam had hens and bucks night. Jacob arrived at the SGC in the afternoon to see Sam and Hannah down at the bottom of the ramp.

"Hi Sam"

"Hi dad"

"Hello there Hannah my your growing up fast" Sam pass Hannah to Jacob so he could give her a kiss and hug.

"Yes she is"

"Where Jack?"

"SG1 is off world for another hour"

"Ok so what been happening since I was last here?"

"Dad do you remember Lieutenant Elliott from SG5?"

"Yes"

"Well he and Jen Hardily got engage last month"

"Wow that was fast" Sam laugh

"Dad they known one another since they first join the air force"

"Ah" they walk out of the gate room

"So looking ford to tomorrow?"

"Yes, you?"

"Yep, so how many going to be at the wedding?"

"Just over seven hundred"

"Wow that a lot of guests"

"Well the president is paying for it"

"Ok what about honeymoon?"

"We staying at the 'Le Meurice' in Paris for three weeks"

"Wow, three weeks, what about Hannah?" sam smile

"She coming with us since I'm still breast feeding her"

"Ok" they walk down to the men changing room is, Jacob passed Hannah back to Sam

"I'll be out in few minutes"

"Ok dad" Then he walk in and close the door.

Sam looked at Hannah with a grin on her face Few minutes later Jacob walk out and Sam pass Hannah over to him again before they walk to the elevators to the surface.

"When dose Mark and the family arrive?"

"In three hours"

"Ok so since it lunch time, how about I treat my two favourite girls to lunch" sam laugh

"Make that one dad, next year she will be able to join us"

"I know but still"

"I know"

Few minutes later they got into Sam SUV and drive into town to have some lunch. They went to _'Plate world cuisine'_ that both Jacob and Selmac liked. And every chance they have they go there for lunch with Sam. They enjoyed their lunch and Jacob bottle-feeds Hannah while they were talking.

When he was burping her she let out a big burp that made other customs look at them making Sam blush and Jacob grin at them then Hannah did it again which cause a few raised eyebrows

"Wind" Sam turn away trying not to laugh.

Ten minutes later after Jacob paid for their lunch they left to go home so Sam could get things sorted out before going to pick up Mark and the family. By the time they got home Hannah was asleep so Jacob took her up stairs to her room and put her to bed after he change her diaper.

While he was doing that, Sam got the other bedrooms sorted out since she was called to the base early that morning since the iris won't close and the computer crash and the science team been asking for her help all morning till an hour before Jacob showed up. When it was time Jacob use Sam SUV to go and pick up the rest of their family from the airport. While away Jack called

"Carter"

"Hi honey were back and in one piece" Sam laugh

"That good to know Jack, dad gone to pick up Mark and the family"

"Cool, I'll be home in few hours"

"Ok, see you then"

"Ok, how Hannah?"

"She good, sleeping at the moment"

"Ok see you soon"

"Ok" then they hung up. Hour later

Jacob showed up with the family. After they were shown to their rooms, they all sat down and had some thing to drink while talking. Two hours later Jack walk through the door, Sam went to great him like always when she and Hannah were at home.

"Hey, family here?"

"Yep" hey both hug and kiss till they heard Hannah waking up

"I better go and get her"

"Let me"

"Jack you can't breast feed her"

"Oh, well then I'll go and see the family"

"Ok" they both kiss and Sam walk up stairs to go to get Hannah, while Jack went to see the family.

"Hi guys"

"Hi jack where Sam?"

"Taking care of Hannah, she just woke up"

"Ah"

Jack sat down while they all talk till Sam walk into the room with Hannah in her arms, she pass her to Jack so he could give her a kiss. Then Sam walked out into the kitchen to get Dinner on for them all since it going to be a long night.

After dinner and the dishes were taking care of Daniel, Cassie and Janet showed up. Cassie was a baby sitting while the others had heap of fun. The men went to O'malley's for few drinks and games of pool but soon as they walk in the door.

Jack was shock to see Hammond, Teal'c and every male SG team members and husbands of the women team members there and some of the personal there also like Walter and Silar. There were over hundred and fifty men there for Jack Batchelor party.

When Sam, he sister in law and Janet walk in to a bar, all the women who Sam knew were the SG teams wives, teams members and nursing staff there. They were waiting for the guest of honour to arrive.

They all enjoyed them selves before leaving to go to couple of strip joints before going back to Sam place for some fun. By that time the kids would be asleep.

They guys drank and play pool for few hours, having a great time, giving jack hard time as well. It was after eleven before all the women were gone. Hannah woke up since she got a wet diaper, so Sam change her before they left to go to Janet place for the night since her wedding dress was already there.

Once they way to Janet's she text Daniel to let him know it is safe for Jack to return back home. When they arrived at Janet's, she showed Sam the guest room where Hannah portable cot is and said her good night to Sam before going to bed her self. Jack, Jacob and mark arrived home after midnight. They said their good nights before going to bed.

The next morning Janet, Sam and Hannah went to the spa in town in the morning where they were both getting the full treatment then they had an early light lunch before going to get their hair and make up done before returning back to Janet place.

When Jack woke up he got up and dresses in jeans and tee shirt before walking down stairs to see Cassie cooking pancakes for breakfast and every one else up

"Morning campers"

"Morning Jack how the head?"

"Good, you?"

"Good, Mark sufficing through"

"Ah he won't be the only one," he said

Smiling remember over half of the men were drunk including Daniel They all talk while having breakfast, hour later Daniel showed up rather hang over

"Morning Daniel, here you go" jack pass him a cup of coffee

"Thanks Jack, morning all" they all said their good mornings.

They talk for an hour before Jack and Daniel went into town to get their haircuts done before returning back home. When they did, they both showered since the others were also having their showers. By that time it was lunchtime.

They all had sandwiches and juice which they all enjoyed then afterwards they went and got ready before leaving to go to the air force chapel where Jack and Sam are renewing their vows. When they were all ready they left in Daniel and Sam SUV.

When Sam and Janet were dress and ready their limo arrived so they left with Hannah who was wearing a pink dress for the special day. Once they got in they were on their way to the chapel.

When jack and the other arrived, they could see the detail both airs force and secret service men and women. There was some guest they're talking to others when they arrived, so they talk to them just as more guest show up. Half an hour later the president and the first lady arrived in one limo then the chief of staff and his wife showed up in another limo.

Jack spoke to them for couple of minutes when it was time. They all walk in side and the guest took their seat. Jacob and Cassie were waiting out side for the bridal car to arrive.

When it did, Jacob open the door and Janet got out first, she pass Cassie the baby bag while Jacob got Hannah who was asleep in her car seat and pass it to Cassie.

She then walk up the steps and into the church, she walk down the isle where every one saw Hannah and smile when they saw her, in a pink dress. When Jack saw her, he smile and watch Cassie sat down the front and put Hannah on the ground facing him.

When Cassie was heading into the church, Sam pass Janet the two bouquets then Jacob help her out of the limo then Janet pass Sam her bouquet then she pick up the train since it was still in the limo. Then they walk up the steps of the church and walk into the foliar where Janet put her train down then she sorted it out before she walk up to where the doors is and look at Sam

"Ready?"

"Yep, shell we"

Jacob gave the airmen a nod then he said something in his mini headphone set then they all heard the music start and the doors open.

Jack was taking deep breaths and waiting till he head the music start, he look strait a head and waited, he heard Janet walk down to the front. He turn to see her stepping a side when the music change and every one stood up and turn to see Jacob walking Sam down the isle for the second time.

Jack turned around and smiled when he sees Sam walking down towards him for the second time. Her hair is longer than it was a year ago and she has lost all the baby fat with in weeks and was able to get in her wedding dress once again.

When they reach the front, Jacob put Sam hand in Jack, then gave him a pat on the shoulder before he walk over and sat down next to Cassie.

Then the ceremony began every one listen as they took their wedding val's again. When it came to the ring, Jack pulled out a ring and slowly slips it onto her finger.

When Sam look at it, it was five princess cut diamonds set in white gold with a 18ct yellow band around it. Each diamond is point thirty three carrot. He slipped it up next to her engagement and wedding ring. Few minutes later Jack kissed Sam once again.

"I'm happy to intrude to you Mr and Mrs Jonathon and Samantha Carter o'neill… again"

There was few chuckles among the guests then they all started clapping which woke up Hannah, so Jacob pick her up and held her again him while he calm her down by that time the clapping had stop.

Jack and Sam started to walk back down the isle when they stop; Jacob stood up and passes Hannah to Jack. Once she was against his shoulder and Sam was holding on to his arm they carry on walking up the isle.

People there were taking photos of the happy family as they walk till they reach the foliar, Janet and Daniel was just be hind them. Soon as they reach the foliar Janet quickly pick up Sam train before every one walk out to congratulated them.

When they did Hannah was resting her head on Jack shoulder as she slowly falls back to sleep again. They talk for half an hour before photos were taken on the steps of the church.


	58. Chapter 58

**AN: Feed back please**

CH 58

Hour later all the photos were taken when the limos showed up. Every one started to leave and head to the 'Antlers Hilton' hotel for the wedding reception. Jack, Sam, Daniel and Janet were in one limo. Jacob drive Daniel SUV to the hotel, he got Cassie and Hannah with him while Mark drives Sam SUV.

Jack and Sam went to the base so Jack could show off Sam since there was a skeleton crew on for the day. Ever one got a change to talk to both Jack and Sam before they left to go home so Jack could get their over night bags before they left to go to the hotel.

When they got there, they were shown to the room where the reception I being held. Daniel and Janet went first so every one will know that they have arrived. Once every one was seated.

"Every one give a round of applause to jack and Sam O'Neill" Hammond said in the microphone.

Every one clap just as they walk into the room holding hands and smiles on their faces. Once they were seated at the bridal table, every one talk while the staff showed up with their first course. Their first course was potato skins with sour cream, bacon bits and cheese. Every one talk whiles having that and drinks.

Jack and Sam told the president what they want for the wedding breakfast, wines every thing. When he saw what they wanted he gave them the thumbs up and told them

"Well bye, bye goes my diet," he said smiling.

During the first course the first speeches were made, when their second course arrived, they wanted 'Martini shrimps cocktail' which they know every one loves shrimps. After the second course there was more speeches made before their third course arrived, which was 'Caesar salad with crotons'

Every one was enjoying their dinner so far. After the third course there was more speeches while the empty plates were taken away and empty bottles of water, champagne, non alcohol champagne and soda bottles were replace with new open bottles.

When their fourth course came out Jack and Sam saw their faces lit up and licking their lips. It was half lobster tail with melted garlic butter. Every one enjoyed it and wondering what other surprises there is for every one. After wards Sam got up to go to the ladies room. When she return she walk over to the VIP table where Hammond, Jacob, Cassie, the president and his wife, chief of staff and his wife were at the table close to the front.

"Hi all enjoying your selves"

"Yes thanks Sam, how many course are there?" Hammond asked

"Six that not including late night supper and cake"

"Woo so we getting the main soon then?"

"Yep and no dad it not sea food" she look at her father

"Well with what we just had Sam"

"Got to remember we can be full of surprises"

"True"

"How Hannah?"

"Still sleeping"

"Ok when she wakes up, let me know"

"Sure"

"You know dad Jack was thinking of jelly eel and I told him what will happen if we had that tonight"

"I bet, but the meal so far is great"

"Thanks and don't worry Mr president you will be able to work it off later on" she gave his wife a wink and grin

"Oh how, I don't like to exercise much"

"Ah but you love to dance"

"You got me there" every one chuckled then she felt pair of arms wrap around her waist

"Hey is every thing alright" Sam turn so she would wrap her arms around him and smile

"Yes Jack, we were talking about food and dancing"

"Ah, any way our main course will be out in a minute, so we better head back to our table"

"Ok, talk to you all later and yes I'll save a dance for you all… after Jack of cause"

"We will be waiting Sam" Jacob said.

Jack held onto Sam hand as they walk back to their table and sat down.

"Sam I hope you wont be tired later on tonight?" Sam looked at him and smile

"Don't worry Jack I'll make sure I'll have plenty of energy to burn and same goes for you"

"Oh don't you worry about that" he gives her a kiss just as their main course showed up.

It was 'rack of lamb, roast potatoes, sweet potato, pumpkin, string beans and gravy which every one can chose if they want it over their meal. Jack and Sam watch every one laughing, talking while enjoying their dinner.

"I'm dreading the open floor speeches" jack said to Sam

"Don't worry Jack, revenge can be sweet" he smile at her

"Yes they can be" then he gave her a kiss before carrying on with their dinner. After dinner Daniel got up and walked over to where the microphone is.

"I hope every one enjoyed their dinner so far" Every one said 'YES' and nodded

"Well we got dessert to come, from what I've been told you got two choices, 'old fashion cheese cake with raspberries' or chocolate crepe suchard with berries' so in the mean time and I know both Jack and Sam are dreading this part" he said smiling at them

"The floor is now open and please watch what you say there are young children here"

Then Jacob got up and told every one where he first meet Jack and how he got to know him over time and how happy he is to see Sam happy at long last.

"Just one final thing to add when are you going start working on baby number two" every one laugh

"On hour honey moon dad" Jack said every one clap and cheers them on.

Then Jacob sat down and Hammond stood up and walk over to where the microphone is and told every one how he first meets both Jack and Sam and how they first meet. Every one smile at them as Hammond told them all about their first meeting.

"Now after five years, I heard that there is one bet that need to be settle"

"What that George" jack asked

"As I recall Sam challenge you to arm wrestling match" Jack and Sam look at each other as every one burst out laughing

"Trust him to remember" Jack said

"True… one day"

"One day" then they look over at Hammond

"One day" they both said and smile then he sat down and some one else stood up and share a story or two about them.

One of the colonels told every one about what Sam did in the men locker room. Both Jack and Sam blush as every one laugh and few wolf whistles among every one there.

"But what was more interring was jack was wearing a towel around his middle and Sam was wearing tight green shorts and a very short tank top and dog tags" Every one clap and cheer them on as they both blush.

"Oh I head from some one who over heard the colonel saying to the captain that he didn't remember a thing and was worried about her injury… what was the words… ah yeas, if that wound doesn't heal you won't be able to wear that sweet little tank top number"

Every one laughs, clap and cheer them on. Sam looked at her father and watching him laugh and going red as from it. She was thinking about Selmac reaction to it.

Over the next half hour one person after another said a few things about Jack and Sam. Then the deserts came out after the staff spoke to each of the guests to find out which one they would like. Sam chose the cheese cake and Jack chose the other.

When every one got their dessert they started eating and enjoying it. Jacob watches Jack and Sam shearing their desert, which make him smile.

"Jacob are you alright?" Cassie ask

"Yes, just watch Jack and Sam shearing each other desert" then the other looked and smiles at them

"They sure look happy"

"Yes they do alright" Few minutes later Hannah started to wake up So Jacob pick her up and held her against him while patting her back

"Hey are you hungry, let go and see your mother, shell we"

He picks up the bag and stood up and walked over to where Jack and Sam are. Sam smile when she saw Hannah so she stood up and walked over to here Jacob is.

"She hungry and I think she needs changing"

"Ok come on sweetie, let get you sorted ok" Jacob pass Hannah and the bag to Sam

"I'll be a while, keep Jack Company"

"Will do" then she walked away to the ladies room. Jacob walked over and sat in Sam chair.

"How are you felling dad?"

"Full, Selmac is enjoying her self"

"I bet she is"

"Did you mean what you said when I mention about another kid?"

"We going to be working on it, Sam spoke to Janet this morning, she said it amazing sam not pregnant now"

"Why did you say that?"

"Well we haven't had much time to full around since Hannah been born and now she sleeping longer hours, well we going to try while away" He said smiling

"Well good for you, it a shame you can't get Janet to look after her"

"I know but with Sam breast feeding still, but don't worry we will still have fun while away and I'm going to make sure Sam pamper her self while way"

"Good for you"

"Thanks" they talk for the next twenty minutes when Jack saw Sam and Hannah returning. When she was close, she pass Hannah to Jack and he put her on his lap with his arm supporting her back

"Hello sweetie, enjoy your dinner" she look up at him with her brown eyes and then smile which made Jack smile

"Oh she enjoyed her dinner alright and I felt better as well"

"That good to know, so shell we mingle for a bit"

"Sure"

"Here you go dad, we know you don't spend much time with her, so have fun"

Jack passed Hannah over to Jacob before standing up and holding onto Sam hand and they walk around and mingle for a while. When it was time for the first dance, they walk out to the middle of the floor. Then Jack walk over with the cordless microphone while every one look at them.

"Sam tonight I dedicate this song to you. If you haven't come in to my life, I don't know where I'll be right now"

Then he pass the mic back to Daniel and he walk off the dance floor just as the light turn down and spot light turn on and was pointing down on them, then the song started.

 _I am amazed when I look at you,  
I see you smiling back at me,  
and it's like all my dreams come true.  
I am afraid if I lost you,  
I'd fall through the cracks and lose my track,  
In this crazy, lonely world._

 _Sometimes it's so hard to believe,  
When my nights can be so long,  
And faith gave me the strength,  
It keeps me going on._

 _You are the love of my life,  
And I'm so glad you found me,  
You are the love of my life,  
Baby put your arms around me,  
I guess this is how it feels,  
When you finally find something real.  
My angel in the night, you're my love...  
The love of my life._

 _Now here you are,  
With midnight closing in.  
You take my hand as our shadows dance,  
With moonlight on your skin.  
I look in your eyes,  
I'm lost inside your kiss.  
I think if I'd never met you,  
about all the things I'd missed._

 _Sometimes it's so hard to believe,  
When a love can be so strong,  
And faith gives me the strength,  
it keeps me going on._

 _You are the love of my life,  
And I'm so glad you found me,  
You are the love of my life,  
Baby put your arms around me,  
I guess this is how it feels,  
When you finally find something real.  
My angel in the night, you're my love...  
The love of my life._

 _You are the love of my life,  
And I'm so glad you found me,  
You are the love of my life,  
Baby put your arms around me,  
I guess this is how it feels,  
When you finally find something real.  
My angel in the night, you are my love...  
My angel in the night, you are my love...  
The love of my... life _

They dance slowly around the dance floor with their arms wrap around each other as they look into one another eyes and every one was listening to the words to the song. Sam smiled when she listens to the words and knew that it was right song for her, for them.

"Sam you are the love of my life both you and Hannah. You change me since we first meet over five and half years ago and now I'm the happiest man in the galaxy. I'm married to the smartest women in the galaxy and out of the love we have, we got a beautiful daughter whom some day will be like her mother, smart and beautiful"

"Oh Jack you can be such a romantic some times" she said smiling at him

"I know sweet heat, I have my moments"

Sam giggle then they both kiss just as the song ended, when they pulled apart they both were smiling


	59. Chapter 59

CH 59

"Shell we I know that there is a line up of men waiting for you to dance with them"

"Hey don't forget all the women waiting for you"

"I know but I rather dance with two"

"Two?" look confused

"Hannah and you"

"Funny, shell we"

"Yep" they both kiss before they went to get some one to dance with.

Jack dance with Janet while Sam dances with Jacob. Over the next few hours both Jack and Sam dance with most of the guests. When Sam was dancing with the president, they talk during the song.

"Sir thank you for this wedding reception"

"Your welcome Major, it is a wedding gift from General Ryan, the senators who knows about the program and my self"

"Wow, thank you, I hope you and your wife have been enjoying your selves?"

"Yes we have thank you… I haven't laugh so much in years when the personal were telling every one stories about you and the colonel"

"I notice, talk about in bass ment"

"Well it was good, so what this thing about your tank top and seducing the colonel in the men locker room?"

"That was the broca divided virus"

"When was that one?"

"Three months after I meet Jack, we were affected by the virus"

"Ah that one, now I remember" they talk till the end of the song when they all heard

"Ok all you single guys and girl get read for you know what, so every on clear the dance floor except for the beautiful women in this room" jack said

Then every one clears the dance floor except for Sam. Jack got a chair and moved it over to where Sam is and put it down, then Sam sat down. Jack got down on one knee and lifted her leg up on to his lap.

They guys cheer him on as he lifted her dress up till it was pass her knee till he could see her blue garter. He look up at Sam and smile before he lean ford and grabbing the garter with his teeth then slowly taking it down her leg and then off.

He lower her leg and dress before taking the garter out of his mouth and raised his hand so every one could see it, then he stood up and held his hand out which Sam took and she stood up.

"Ok guys you all know this part so come on" then every single guy was on the dance floor. Jack looked around and smiled

"Come on George, dad, your both single" Jack said so they join all the guys

"Ok here we go"

Jack turn till his back is to them and flick the garter then turn around to see guys diving for it then they all move when one guy raised the garter in his hand when they saw who it was, Jack and Sam laugh. It was Brain Elliott who caught it. Every one cheer him on then al the guys went back to their table

"Ok all you single women… and girls you're next" Sam said.

Daniel got her bouquet and passes it to her since she got her back to all the women. She look at jack who gave a nod then she through it over she shoulder then turn around to see Jen catching it. Every one cheers her on and Brian walk up to her and kisses her in front of every one.

Jack and Sam walk over to where their wedding cake is. The cake got nine layers with red and white roses in between. When they saw it, they recognise the design it is the same one from their wedding cake last year.

They both cut it and kiss while pictures were taken then they feed one another. They could taste the raspberry and coconut. Every one clapped and cheered them on.

Then they both went to the dance floor and look around. Jack saw Brian and Jen, he got their attention and he gesture with his head for them to join them, which they did do Then the music start and both couples dance around the dance floor. When the next song started more people got up and dance.

Half an hour later there was plates full of finger food put onto all the tables and a table was set up for hot drinks for who ever wants a hot drink. Jack and Sam both made sure that they had a good feed for the next hour.

"Jack when would you like to leave?"

"Why I through you were enjoying your self?"

"Oh I am, but" then she lean ford and whisper in his hear

"I'm wet and horny"

Then she stepped back and turn around and walk over to get Hannah baby bag and walk to the ladies room. Jack smile them walk out of the hall to get their limo ready to take them to their hotel for the night. When he returned he waited for Sam. When she walked out of the ladies room and returned the bag back next to Hannah car seat, he walked over to her.

"Ready"

"Let's say out good byes then get out of here"

"Ok" then turn to the VIP guests.

"Dad, we leaving now"

"What, so soon"

"Dad it after one in the morning"

"Really wow, I didn't relies"

"Well know your know" He stood up and gave her a hug then Hammond did the same.

"Look after her Jack"

"I will George. Mr president General Ryan thanks for this shing dig and we hope you enjoyed your selves?"

"We did thanks Colonel, enjoy your honey moon"

"Yes sir" Jack said smiling

"Dad there is three bottle of breast milk in the cooler for Hannah"

"Why three?"

"Well we will be back just after lunch to pick up Hannah and our bags"

"AHH, ok have fun you to?"

"Don't worry, we will" Sam said, then they said their good byes before leaving.

They said good byes to their close friends, Mark and his family before leaving for the Cheyanne mountain resort. When they got to their room it was just after two in the morning. They both kiss and took their clothes off and in bed with in seconds. They make passionate love four times that morning before they both feel asleep in one another arms.

When they woke up it was just after ten. They make love twice before getting up and having a shower. While in there they made love again. Afterwards they both got dress and pack their bags before leaving.

Jack truck was waiting for them that morning at the hotel. After Jack paid for their room, they both left to go into town for some early lunch when he got a phone call, Sam answer it.

"Carter"

"Hello Major tell Jack I love weaners in ten minutes" then the line went dead, sam close the phone

"Sam who was it?"

"Mayborne he said ' I love winners in ten minutes' and to tell you"

"Ok, we might as well get a snack while we at it"

"Yeah"

Few minutes later they pulled up in car park and both got out and walk in to the park with their arms around each other till the reach the hot dog vendor.

They both got a hot dog and bottle of water each then walk over to a table and sat down and eat their hotdogs while waiting for Harry to show up.

They talk about what they want to do while in Paris, thinking about the things that they want to do while there, every thing. They just finish their hot dog and bottles of water when Harry showed up.

"Jack"

"Harry what's up?"

"Congratulations, I was at your second wedding yesterday"

"Thanks, but that not what you're here for?"

"Nope just to give you this" he pass Jack an yellow enevople

"What in it?"

"Spending money for your honey moon and ten thousand on your credit card, enjoy"

"Thanks, oh thanks for Hannah toys and Christmas tree last year"

"No problem" then he walk away.

"Shell we I'm still hungry"

"Same here" they both got up and Jack pockets the envelope before they both walk back to his truck and left.

They went to 'the hub' first for their first brunch. They both enjoyed them selves eating while talking. Jack paid cash out of the money Harry gave to him. When they were waiting at a set of lights, Jack quickly put some money into his wallet and then he pass Sam Some, so she put some in hers. After they finish there, they went to 'Burger City' to have another meal.

When finish there they went to KFC and brought two barrels of chicken, four large chips, BBQ honey and sweet and spicy wings, mash potato and gravy, coleslaw, green bean, wedges and season rice and apple pies. After they were paid for, they both left and for some drinks before going home.

When they got home every one was doing their thing and not knowing that they were home. So Jack took their bags up stairs and took care of them while Sam sorted out every one lunch, plates, and every thing. Then Jack joins her. They both hug and kiss till they heard a cough so they pulled apart and turned and smile

"Hi dad we though we bring lunch"

"I could smell it, you two didn't run fast did ya?"

"When the family was going their own thing"

"Ah, well Hannah sure is going up fast"

"Yes she is, where is she?"

"In the living room"

"Ok, has she had any lunch yet?"

"Nope"

"Ok well I'll go and feed her"

"Ok" Sam walk into the living room to see Mark watching baseball

"Who winning" Making mark jump

"Gee Sam don't do that" he got up and gave her a hug

"Sorry bad habits from Jack" he laugh

"You want to round up the family lunch is on the table"

"What, that was fast?" sam laugh and she pick up Hannah and gave her a kiss.

"It KFC Mark"

"Oh, well then I better find the rest of the family, when are you and jack leaving?"

"In two hours, while you take care of the family, I'm going to feed Hannah"

She walk out of the living room and up stairs to the nursery where she breast feed Hannah while the family had lunch. After Hannah had her feed and change, Sam quickly pack Hannah bags before taking Hannah down stairs again.

"Hey I hope you save some for me"

"Sam they're enough food here for two plus families" Mark said

"I know, but I'm hungry with the big work out this morning" she said grinning and she sat down next to Jack with Hannah in her arms

"Sam please, we don't want to know" Jacob said, shaking his head at them.

They talk while eating their lunch and having sodas afterwards. In no time at all every thing was eaten and all the sodas were gone. They all sat back and relax.

"Wow that sure was good but a can't believe how much you two ate" mark said looking at Jack and Sam who were smiling

"Well why not, what is wrong with a good feed"

"Nothing"

"Dad can you hold Hannah while Jack and I get our bags sorted out"

"Sure"

She passes Hannah to Jacob before Jack and her got ups and walked up to their bedroom. After they wash and dry their hands, Jack pulled Sam to wards him and they both hug and kiss.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, you?"

"Me, well I would like to take you right now if the family wasn't here"

"Well soon as we get to our hotel room we can take care of it, after all we got three weeks"

"I know, I can't hardly wait"

They both kiss before walking back into their room and start packing their bags. When finish they walk down stair with theirs and Hannah's bags. Jacob already got Hannah in her car seat.

"Ready?"

"Yep"

"Ok, let's go"

They all walk out to Sam SUV and put their bags and Hannah in before Jack and Sam said their good byes to Mark and his family before leaving. Jack drive to the airport with Jacob next to him. They talk till they arrived twenty minutes later.


	60. Chapter 60

CH 60

After getting every thing out, they walk towards the building. Sam was carrying Hannah and Hannah changing bag. Once they got every thing sorted out Jacob shook jack hand and gave Sam a hug and kiss on the check then he gave Hannah a kiss on the check before he said his good byes since it walk almost boarding time.

They had to change planes at Los Angels then they were on their way to Paris. Jack booked first class for his family all the way which made Sam happy. They were in the triple seat so Hannah was between them on the long flight. During the flight Hannah woke up So Sam pick her up and check to find out she got a wet diaper on. A stewtess walk over to them

"Is there any thing I can help you with Mrs O'Neill?"

"Yes is there a place where I can change my daughter diaper and breast feed her?"

"Sure, this way"

"Thanks" Sam stood up and Jack pass her Hannah bag

"Thanks Jack"

Then Sam followed the stewitess to where Sam could feed and change her. While she was changing Hannah

"How old is your daughter, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Three months"

"Wow she looks like four, five months" Sam laugh

"Well she was over twelve pounds when she was born"

"That is big, your first child?"

"Yes"

"Wow and your on your honey moon?"

"Yes we had a quick wedding a year ago then I found out three months later I was pregnant with Hannah here so Jack and I decided to wait till our first wedding anniversary which was yesterday to renew our wedding vow's in front of all our family and friends"

"Wow and a belated honey moon"

"That to"

"So what do you and your husband do?"

"We both air force, we both live in Colorado Springs"

"Air force wow, I'll leave you two alone, would you like for me to take care of the diaper for you?"

"Thanks" Sam passed the small bag where the disposable diaper is in, the she walk away leaving them alone. Sam returned twenty minutes later and passed Hannah to jack

"I need to pee"

"Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, thanks"

Then she went to relieve her self and wash her hands be for returning back to her seat to see Jack got her a mineral water for her. She smile when she was him talking quietly to Hannah who is waving her arms around just like what Jack dose when he talking some times. She walked over and sat down just as he turn to look at Sam with a grin on his face.

"Having a father daughter talk?"

"Yep well one sided any way"

"Ah ha"

She picked up her glass and drank her water while they talk. When it was time to land Hannah was awake. Sam just returned from feeding and changing her when the captain of the plane announced that they would be landing soon.

Fifteen minutes later, they landed. Jack and Sam waited till the others were off before they got off them selves. Jack carried Hannah in her car seat while Sam carry Hannah changing bag.

They walk off the plane then started going through security just like all the other passages did. One of the French officers was going through Hannah changing bag and pulled a device out

"What is this madam?"

"It a breast pump, her let me show you" He pass the top piece of the pump to Sam and she pick up one of Hannah bottles and show the officer what it for

"AH and this is your husband and daughter?"

"Yes"

"I need to search your daughter"

"We under stand" then the phone rings and one of the officers answered it then turn to the couple

"Colonel O'Neill"

"That me"

"Phone call sir"

"Thanks" Jack put Hannah car seat on the table

"I didn't know your husband is in the army?"

"Airforce, we both are"

"Airforce, wow and it states you're on your honey moon, yes?"

"Yes" Then Jack walk back over

"Is every thing alright Jack?"

"Yep that was Hammond, he getting every thing sorted out so we don't have to worry about security"

"Jack I don't mind any way it just Hannah just needed checking out"

"I know" then the officer who was on the phone walk over to them

"Sorry about that we didn't know your were VIP"

"Thank you, you were just doing your job"

"We under stand, you may go and enjoy your honey moon"

"Thanks, is our limo still waiting for us?"

"Yes"

"Thanks, shell we Sam"

"Sure" they pick up their things and Hannah and said they byes to the officers before leaving

"What going on, you know the rules"

"I know, but look at this" he pass the other officer a fax, he read it and said

"From the president of the untied states of America"

"I know, I talk to a friend from the states who is in the airforce, he told me that Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter was coming to Paris for their honey moon and bring their daughter with them"

"But what has that got to do with this fax?"

"That couple are heroes, he couldn't tell me what they do but he said it bigger than black ops and the colonel is a legion. I mean the top metals that any air force officer can get, he got them some of them three or four time over"

"Wow, what every they do must be big"

"Yeah and they are the first married couple in history to received the metal of honour at the same time"

"Wow"

"Come on it lunch time and it would be another hour before the next plane lands"

Sam carry Hannah while Jack push there trolley that got their bags on it toward the exit when they saw a guy holding sign saying ' _O'Neill_ '

They stop where the guy is and Jack showed him his passport, then he took over pushing the trolley while Jack carry Hannah with one hand and holding Sam with another.

Once their bags and car seat stroller frame was in the limo, jack, Sam and Hannah were also in it, and then they were on their way to the hotel.

On they way to their hotel, they stop so Sam could buy some disposable diapers for Hannah, When they arrived and up in their room.

They put Hannah down in the portable cot that Jack asked for. While she was sleeping in the next room. Jack and Sam ordered a big lunch since it was lunchtime.

After it had arrived and they had it, they made passionate love four times that afternoon then Hannah woke up so they decided to have a bubble bath together while relaxing.

Over the next three weeks they enjoyed them selves, including Hannah. When they were in there room and Hannah was sleeping, they were making passionate love.

When they return back home, it was just after two in the morning when they arrived home in a limo. Once in side Sam put Hannah to bed while Jack took care of their bags. When Sam walk into their bedroom, she smile when she saw Jack in bed waiting for her.

She took her clothes off with in blink of an eye then she got into bed and gave Jack a kiss. They made passionate love before falling asleep in one another arms. Later that morning after feeding Hannah and they both had a shower.

They went into town for some breakfast and did some shopping before returning home. Since it was Sunday, they got things sorted out since they were due to return to work on Monday morning.

On Monday they showed up at work with the personal welcoming them back. They got change and went to the mess hall for some breakfast with their friends. Over the next month have been busy for Sam and SG1. Hannah was still growing and is starting to eat solids that she loved.

On one mission when SG1 return, Jen fell down a bank ment after an earth quake and broke her wrist, so she was on medical leave till the cast came off.

On Saturday morning Jen, Sam and Hannah went shopping. When they return to Sam SUV, a van showed up and tranquillises Jen whom collapsed on the ground. Then they shot Sam, she fort her five attackers, so they put another shot in her.

She didn't want to use her true strength cause there was people stop in shock to see what was happening. Two guys went to help only to be tranquiller them selves.

She fort them the best she knows how and was able to be knock on the ground, she saw Jen cell phone and manage to put it down her front fast then she pretend to lose conscious.

They pick her up and put her in the van just as the cops showed up and they speed off. One woman told the cops which ways they went and went after the van while the other cops showed up and secure the area. When Jen came to the ambulance she was trying to sit up

"Where my phone"

"Ma'am please lye still"

"You don't under stand, I gat to call the base" One of the officers walk over

"What do you mean, which base?"

"Cheyanne mountain, I got to call General Hammond, he my CO"

"Air force?"

"Yes" then she looked around

"Hannah where Hannah, where Sam"

"Who Hannah"

"The baby"

"Here she is" the paramedic pass Hannah to Jen

"Thanks where Sam the women that was with me?"

"She was kidnap… sorry"

"Phone, I need to call base"

"Later"

"No dam it, you don't under stand. Sam is Major Carter, both her and I work on top classified black ops stuff" Jen got up and manage to get out but stager a bit, she got to Sam SYV, and the keys were still in it. She opened up the glove department and pulled out Sam emergency phone and knew what number to press. The officer held her up while she made the call

"Cheyanne mountain how can I help you"

"This is lieutenant Hailey, SG1, put me through to General Hammond, it urgent"

"One moment please" then she waited

"Sargent Davis"

"Sargent it lieutenant Hailey where is General Hammond?"

"In briefing, why what wrong?"

"I'm on Wilson street just pass the cinema, we got a code red, Major Carter been kidnap"

"What, ok I'll let him know, what happen"

"Tranquiller, and let Colonel O'Neill know, I'll wait here long as possible, please hurry"

Walter could hear Hannah crying in the back round just before the line went dead.


	61. Chapter 61

CH 61

Walter quickie hung up then got on the PA system "Dr Fraser to the briefing room, SG1 to the briefing room" then he ran up stair to see Hammond looking at he in the door way

"Sargent I didn't tell you to call any one to the briefing room"

"Sir Major Carter been kidnap, Lieutenant Hailer just called, she got Hannah with her and she sounded dopey sir from the drugs"

"Are your sure?" he was shock they some one would kidnap Sam in brood day light

"Yes I check the phone number is Major Carter emergency cell phone, I got the address" then SG1 and Janet showed up

"Sir what going on?"

"Jack, Sam been kidnap"

"What about Hannah, who called?"

"Lieutenant Hailer sir and she got Hannah and from the phone call she was tranquilliser" Walter said

"Sir permission"

"Granted, Dr Fraser I want you to go to"

"Yes sir" then they ran down the corridors.

"Teal'c go with Jack, I'll wait for Janet" Daniel said then they left.

"Sir is there any thing we can do?" colonel Dixon asked

"You can help, but colonel O'Neill is in change, take SG5 with you"

"Yes sir" Then they left to go and find SG5 before leaving. Jen fort to keep awake till she heard a truck pull up, she look around and smile

"Officer, let them through, that colonel O'Neill" the guy turned around

"Let them through" jack ran over to where Jen is

"Hailer, you did good"

"Thanks sir" she pass Hannah to Jack

"Hey there sweet heart don't worry we will find mommy" he held her close to him.

"What happen"

Jen told Jack what she could remember, the officer told Jack and Teal'c about what the witnesses told him and other officers. Jack frond when the guy told him that Sam was shoot twice. By that time SG5 and seven arrived. Brain ran over to Jen

"Jen are you ok"

"Yeah, just groggy"

"Let me check you over lieutenant" Janet took Jen over to the ambulance.

"Sir how Hannah?"

"She ok"

"Who would do this"

"Don't know, but soon as I find out, their going to be hell to pay"

Then he walk away from them then the officer walk over to an area where he could talk on his radio

"Do you think NID?" Dixon asked,

"No, they wouldn't do that in broad day light, it got to be some one else" Daniel walked over to where Jen is.

"Jen you said your phone is missing but Sam one is still here right?"

"Yes, you think Sam took it"

"Yes and I also think she pretend to be knock out so she can find out where they are taking her… of cause" then he got out his phone

"Hammond"

"Sir it Dr Jackson we need phone company help sir"

"Why?" Jen fell asleep on the bed

"I think Sam took Jen cell phone since hers is still on the ground, she would try to call the SGC to let us know where she is, we could use the phone call to track Sam then we will know where she is"

"Ok thanks, I'll make some calls, how the lieutenant?"

"Sleeping, she stayed awake till we got here to tell us what she could remember"

"Ok how Jack?"

"Piss off he got Hannah with him so he calm down a bit, I think you better call Jacob on this one sir, Jack going to need al the support he can get"

"I'll get on it strait away" then they both hung up Daniel walk over to where Jack is

"Jack" he turn around with tears falling down his check

"I called General Hammond he going to send a message to Jacob"

"Thanks"

"Jack I think Sam took Jen phone, and I think she pretend to lose consensus so they could take her to where ever the hid out is and call the SGC, when she dose, we can track her and get her back"

"But why would she do that?"

"Find out who behind it and why" Jack just nodded and saw the ambulance pull away and Teal'c and the two teams walk over to them

"Sir, don't worry we will find Major Carter and get her back"

"Thanks guys, where Elliott?"

"Gone with Dr Fraser and Hailer sir"

"Ok, lets get every thing sorted out here then head back to base"

"Yes sir" they spent the next half-hour before leaving.

Jack drive Sam SUV back home so he could get some diapers and bottles of breast milk before going back to the SGC with Hannah. When he got out of sam truck he took Hannah down to their quarters since Hannah fallen asleep. He open the door was shock to see who was in there

"Dad, when did you get in?"

"Ten minutes ago after I got the urgent message about Sam kidnapping" jack put Hannah car seat on the bed before putting the bag on the two seater

"Yeah well it good to have you here, what a drink?"

"Yes thanks, so what happen"

Jack got two bottles of Orange juice out and pass one to Jacob as he told his father in law what has happen. When he finish telling him he look down at Hannah

"Any idea who it might be?"

"No, thing, it not the NID, they wouldn't do some thing like this in public, it got to be another group"

"Well from what you told me so far, all we can do is wait for Sam to call here"

"Yeah"

Sam had her eyes close the whole time; she could hear a guy talking on the phone.

"We got her… we had to tranquilliser another women that was with her… no I don't think so… sure we just arrived… ok tell Mr conrad to have his money waiting for us… ok" then he hung up

"Well what did he say?"

"He will have the two million waiting for us when we land"

"Good" Sam was thinking, she heard the name Conrad before, so she through about the name then she heard

"Hey Steven how long till we get to the plane?"

"Ten minutes"

"Ok"

Sam was thinking names Steven and Conrad. Then she click Stevenson from where the clone symboites were found and that Mayborne sold a live symboite to Adrian Conrad, so all she could do is wait. When she heard a bang then the van stops

"What wrong?"

"Flat tier"

"Ok let get it fix"

"What about her?"

"She will be out for the next few hours, so come on let get it done"

She heard them all get out and started to change the tyre. Sam listen and open her eyes, she look around to see that she was a lone so her got the phone out and text to Jack cell phone, the message read

' _I'm ok, Adrian Conrad behind my kidnapping, clue Stevenson, fly out, don't know where, love Sam'_ then she sent the text.

Once done she turn it off and put it away in her bra then pretend to be asleep.

Jack and Jacob were talking when he phone rang so he answer it the jump up off the bed

"It from Sam"

Then he ran out of the room so Jacob picked up the phone to let Teal'c and Daniel know before picking up Hannah and walk out and headed to the briefing room. Hammond was on the phone when Jack ran into the room

"Sir it from Sam" he pass Hammond his cell phone

"Sir there a text message from Major Carter… it reads ' _I'm ok, Adrian conrad behind my kidnapping, clue Stevenson, fly out, don't know where, love Sam'_ … yes sir, at lest it gives us some thing to go on… Stevenson… I don't know… hang on sir" then he looked at Jack

"Colonel"

"Stevenson, that is the small town that was building that ship over a year ago and the clone snakes, If I recall Adrian conrad own the building that the trust was using for there cloning experiments"

"Yes I remember that mission, didn't Major Carter did any back round check on the owner of the building?" Jack eyes let up

"Yes she did" then he ran out of the room

"Sir I'll keep you up to date soon as I know more… ok, thanks" then he hung up.

Jack went to their quarters to get the disks out then to her lab. He check every disk till he found the one he was looking ford and printed out copiers while he quickly read what Sam gotten so far including a report from Janet about Adrian ill health.

Once every thing was printed out, he shut every thing down and ran in their quarters and put the disk back before running to where he quickly print copies before returning back to the briefing room knowing that is where the others are.

When he walk in there sure enough there was SG1, 5, 7, Janet and Hammond.

"Well sir I had a quick read about what Sam got on conrad including what doc found out about his ill health" he pass files around the table. Some of them had to share a file.

"From what I read and work out… Sam is on borrow time" he sat down in his chair rubbing his hands over his face and hair

"Jack what are you saying?" Jacob asked

"Thor got all the clone right" they all nodded

"But the real snake is still here on earth and I think Conrad got it"

"But why dose he need sam for?" Daniel asked

"Well sam survive after joilnar gave up her life to save her and I think conrad is going to have the snake put into him and they going to kill and cut Sam open to find the cure to kill the snake that is going to be in conrad"

"Where shell we begin looking?" Hammond asked,

"I was thinking about that sir, there is one place. Conrad owns an old hospital that close down few years ago in Seattle, that my best guest that is where she will be"

"Ok you have a go, Jacob what do you want to do"

"I'll go with them since they are one member short" knowing he talking about Hailey

"Very well, SG1, 5 and seven I'll get your transport sorted, good luck and bring her home"

"Yes sir"

"Dr Fraser I want you to go as well just in case"

"Sir we know that Sam can heal her self"

"I'm a where of that doctor, it what she will do to the once who got her" They all smile

"Right"

"Colonel Leave Hannah with lieutenant Hailey"

"Yes sir, ok guys let go an bring back my wife"

They all left except for Hammond Jen and sleeping Hannah. Jen walk around the table and look down at Hannah, then back to Hammond

"Those guys who got the major are in for a big surprise"

"Yes they are, I'll let you know soon as I know"

"Thanks sir"

Then she pick Hannah up and walk out the door when couple of the personal stop and ask Jen about the rumours about Sam kidnapping while Hammond return to his office and made some calls.


	62. Chapter 62

CH 62

Sam noticed that they were on the road for an hour till she could hear planes, so she knew that they were close to the airport. Few minutes later, the van stop and the doors open. She felt her self being lifted up and swang over some one shoulder.

Then she felt herself going up some steps into a plane then lowered on to some thing soft like a couch. Then she heard the same voices and thinks that there were five different ones. Then she heard the engines start up and few minutes later they were in the air.

She waited for about fifteen minutes before she pretend to wake up with a moan. When she open her eyes and blink a few times, she look around where she was, then look at her kidnapper's and sat up

"Who are you, why did you kidnap me?"

"That is none of your business so shut up" Sam knew that the guy was a leader

"Can I ask one question"

"No"

"Well then can I use the rest room if there is one on here, I need to go"

"Ok no funny busyness"

"I won't" he turn to another guy

"Take her" the guy step ford and help Sam up and took her to where the toilet is. When they got there

"Ah, the cuffs or how else am I going to pull down my pants"

"Turn around" Sam turn around and the guy took the cuffs off

"Thanks"

She rubs her wrists and walk in and closes the bathroom door. She relieved her self and washes her hands before walking out again then he went to cuff her again

"Can you just cuff the front please and can I have some thing to drink"

He nodded then he cuff Sam hands infront of her then walk back and made her sit down while he went and got her a bottle water then return and pass the bottle to her before he sat oppursit to her while she drank it.

Jack and the others were in back of a truck going to Peterson tarmac, where a plane was waiting for them, and then they were airborne few minutes later.

Few hows later the leader injected some thing into Sam which made her fell asleep just before they landed. Once on the ground a van was waiting for them to take Sam to the hospital. When Sam arrived they put her into a room then they close and lock the door.

Three hours later the airforce plane landed and they all got off and got into waiting SUV's and vans then they were on their way. On the way Janet phone rings

"Dr Fraser… yes lieutenant… are you sure… ok thanks for telling me… ok, thanks"

Then she hung up and writes some thing down and passes it to Jack who was in the front seat. When jack look at the paper he turn and look at Janet who was smiling and nodded then lifted up ten fingers, he nodded the turn and look out the window.

When Sam woke up she sat up and notice the cuffs were off so she look around the room and notice it was a plan room with bed, windows with bars over them, a camera over the corner and the door.

She stood up and walk around til she got her back to the camera as she walk around and quickly got the phone out and turn it on. Then hid it again before looking around the room till she try the door at the same time she dial Hammond office know that the phone would be trace and put it back in it hiding place. Then she heard the door unlock so she step back as the door open to see a guy in a wheel chair, she recognised it

"Major Carter"

"Adrian Conrad"

"Will you come with me"

Sam saw the two guys with zats in hand so she slowly walk out and follow him with the two guys behind Sam. They walk down a corridor into another room where there were a woman and two guys in white coats. She look around and sense a presents, she walk in further to see a tank with a symboite in it

"You know what it is, don't you major Carter"

"Yes a goa'uld symboite"

"Yes and once it heals me these doctors are going to remove it after they got what they needed form you major"

"Ah it won't work"

"You had a goa'uld live with in you and it died"

"Yes she did die but it wasn't a goa'uld"

"What do you mean, cause it was?"

"No it was a tok'ra, they are different from the goa'uld"

"Well any way you going to watch what happens" then he gave the doctor a nod. Sam saw what was going to happen

"Just remember once it in you, it will control you"

"No it won't"

The doctor got it out with pair of tong's and walk over and put it on conrad shoulder then step back. Sam step ford when she was zated then she collapsed to the ground, she had her eyes partly open as she saw the symboite go into the back of the neck just as Adrian scream and then she saw his eyes glow, so she close her eyes and waited.

"Adrian how are you feeling?" the women asked

"The symboite is healing me"

"Quickly get Major Carter up on the bed, you know what to do" they moved Sam up on the bed, then she heard Adrian stand up

"I feel a lot better, I'm healed"

"That is good news"

"Pass me a zat" then she heard three shots

"Stupid humans, so weak" Sam heard the goa'uld voice then she heard the door open

"Who are you"

"If you want to live come with me, this place is surrounded in guys from stargate command and the tok'ra"

Sam recognise the voice Frank Simmons and what he said means that here father is on earth

"Were are we going"

"Come we haven't got much time"

Then she heard foot steps so she open her eyes and sat up and got off the bed and grab a zat and quickly and quietly follow them with out the goa'uld detecting Sam.

She followed them till they came out of door so she quickly ran to the door and watch them get into a van. She look around to find some thing she found a small stone so she pick it up and throw it at one of the back tyres and it blew just as they were leaving.

Sam quickly ran to each door and damages the door lock. She could hear them in side trying to get out then she step around to the front of the van when she saw two guys a looking at her, then Simmons saw Sam and was shock then she pulled out the phone and wave it at them. Then he relies that they were being followed. Then she could hear Jack.

"Jack comes round back I got a lovely little surprise for you" Minute later vans and SUV showed up

"Hi dad"

"Sam are you ok?" they both hug

"Yeah you better get General Hammond to call the tok'ra, the goa'uld is in there and for him to call the chief of staff cause I cause a big rat"

"Oh who" jack asked as he gives her a hug and kiss

"Colonel Simmons"

"Really, sweet. Well how about you let us take over, doc want to check you over"

"Well she got three to check over first, then she can do me"

"Ok"

"Jack how Hannah and Jen?"

"Both fine and worried about you"

"I bet" Sam turn to Janet,

"Come on Janet, lets go" they headed into the building with Daniel and Teal'c.

Jack saw what Sam did and he broke the handles so he could open up the door

"Well, well Frank Simmons, come on out you come all of you"

They all got out and was cuff including the goa'uld, They use the titanium cuffs on him and put them in the back of the van

"You're not getting away with this colonel"

"But I already have" he said smiling.

Sam showed Janet the room and was shock to see allsorts of devices in there. Janet quickly checked on the three that was knocking out by the zat. Daniel look around and saw a computer, so he check to see what was on it

"Sam look at this"

Sam walk over and look at what Daniel was reading. She read it fast, when in seconds, she smile they she did some typing, when finish she could hear some thing so she check it out and her eyes widen

"Get out, it a bomb"

"Sam I can't leave"

"Janet just go" Sam pick one of the men up while Teal'c carried the women. They ran back down to where they came from when Sam got out side she pass the guy to, two of the team member

"Get read to move, this place is about to blow, it think Conrad is caring a device on him check him over"

Then she ran back in side and got the other guy and ran out side. Then she ran back in side and stop. Just before reaching Janet, then she stoped

"Sam" Sam took her bag and lifts her in firemen lift

"Close your eyes Janet"

Then she ran out side and put Janet on her feet and pass Janet bag to one of the other guys then she ran back in and got Daniel then return.

"Jack I need your help"

"Sam" she grab his hand and ran back in side and stop just before banging into Teal'c

"Pass her to me, we got twenty seconds"

Teal'c pass the women to Sam while Jack carried Teal'c in firemen lift and they ran out side. Sam put the women in the back of the van

"Now go" she slam the door then the van then Jack showed up and put Teal'c on the ground and they got into the SUV and it speed away from the hospital

"Sam" they both hug

"What going on"

"The hospital was rig to blow, there was a timer and plenty of C4 and naqadah to blow up five buildings"

"Shit" then he got on his radio

"Let head to the airport you guys"

"Yes sir" they all said Jack pulled Sam to him so they could kiss

"Sam did they?"

"No, they just knock me out for a while"

"Ok, oh Janet gave me this" he pass her the note and she smile. The note read

'Congratulations jack, Hannah is going to have a little brother or sister in six and half months time' Sam smile and gave Jack a big kiss

"That why you wanted Janet to check me over"

"Yes"

"Dose any one else know?"

"Just doc and dad"

"Ok" then they heard a big exposition and turn around to see the hospital blow up

"Woo"

"I hope no one was around when it blew"

"I hope your right Sam" then he pulled her close to him till they reach the airport.

When they all got out, the three that was knock out are awake and cuff. They were all boarding the plane and then they took off back to Colorado.


	63. Chapter 63

CH 63

When they landed at Peterson airforce base, they all got off the plane and got in the back of the truck then they were on their way to the base. When they got there, all the prisoner's were taken to the cell except for Conrad, he was taken to the infirmary where the tok'ra was waiting for him.

SG1, 5, 7, Sam and Jacob were all in the briefing room They told Hammond what had happen with the mission, when they finish an hour later.

"Good work people" then there was a knock on the door and every one turn to see Jen at the door with Hannah in her arms

"Some one misses her mommy" she walked in and passes Hannah to Sam

"Thank Jen, how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok"

"That good to know" then she turn to see pair of brown eyes looking up at her. Sam smile then moved her so she could hug her and gave her a kiss before moving so she could look at her

"Hello there sweet heart, I miss you" Hannah wave her arms around and she grab Sam finger and started sucking on it

"Well I'll better feed you" the she looks at Hammond

"Is there any thing else"

"Yes there is sir" jack said

"Colonel"

"Hannah is going to have a brother or sister in six and half months sir" jack said smiling

"Gee Jack you and Sam sure didn't waist any time" Daniel said

Every one burst out laughing then there was congratulation all round while every one was talking Sam slip out of the room and ran down to their quarters so she could breast feed Hannah. Jacob looked around

"Where Sam"

"Feeding Hannah" Jen said

"Ah, so Jack what are your plans now?" Jacob asked

"A barbecue at home of cause" they all laugh

"I should of known"

Then every one left the briefing room and word spread like wild fire about Sam pregnancy Jacob walk down to the infirmary to see one of the tok'ra putting the symboite into a tank.

"How the host?"

"He going to be fine, the symboite cure him for how long I don't know" Janet said

"Doctor" Janet turned around to see Adrian eyes open.

"Hi I'm doctor Fraser"

"I know, I'm sorry for what has happen to Major Carter"

"Well you should talk to her about that, but at the moment she feeding her daughter"

"Daughter, I didn't know she got a daughter, my contact didn't say she had any children and she alive?"

"Sam, yes, who is your informant?"

"If I tell you, they will kill me"

"If you talking about the trust, we already know about them"

"Oh" then he look around and saw the symboite

"I try to control it, but it was to strong"

"Well know you know"

"Who are you" when he look at Jacob

"I'm General Carter, Sam father and a host to a tok'ra name Selmac"

"Major Carter said she was a host to a tok'ra"

"Yes, the tok'ra are different from the goa'uld"

"That what she said, but how?"

Jacob spoke to Adrian about the differences between the two and about the tok'ra queen.

When Jack walk out of the briefing room he walked down to their quarters. When he opened the door and walk in, he smiled as he close the door. He walk over to the bed and sat down facing Sam while she was breast feeding

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, happy, relieved"

"Relieved as in" she look down at Hannah then back up at Jack

"Oh, so what would you like to do tonight"

"Go out to dinner tonight"

"Any where you would like to go?"

"Stage coach inn"

"Sounds good to me"

They talk while Hannah was enjoying her feed. Then she was burp that made them both smile. Then afterwards Sam stood up and pass Hannah to Jack while she got change, then he got change after he pass Hannah back to her. Once they got Hannah bag and Sam purse they left with Sam holding Hannah in her arms.

"Jack their one thing I would like to do before we go"

"Are you sure Sam?"

"Yes"

"Ok" they walk down and into the infirmary.

They could hear Jacob and Adrian talking about the goa'uld and the tok'ra till Adrian turn and saw Sam, then Jacob turn around and smile

"Hey there" he got up just as Sam walk over to the bed.

"Major Carter I'm sorry for what I put you through"

"Well, I could have escaped any time I wanted to"

"What do you mean, there was no way"

"Yes I can, now that the symboite has healed you, I don't know what the government going to do with you and the men and women who not just kidnap me. But also threaten to kill me. Assault of lieutenant Hailey, and two other people who try to save me."

Then jack stood behind Sam and look at the man in the bed. Conrad look at the family before him, he looked at their daughter

"How old is your daughter?"

"Almost five months" he nodded

"Is there any thing I can do?"

"Who is your contact that told you about Sam and joilnar?" Jacob asked

"Senator Kinsey, he didn't tell me that you were married or got a child, if I had known that you got a young child I wouldn't of done what I did"

"Well Kinsey is an SGC ass hole, he try to close down the SGC few years ago among other things"

"Well the trust will come after me"

"Who else was there?" Conrad gave them a list of names that he could think of

"What about Mayborne?"

"I just brought the symboite from him, that all"

"Ok, we will see what the president has to say" jack said

"Dad when do you have to return back to the tok'ra?"

"Not for a couple of days, don't worry I'll stay on the base tonight so I can get started on the mission report"

"Ok" Jacob gave both Hannah and Sam a kiss and shake jack hand

"Look after them Jack"

"You know I will see you in the morning"

"Ok" then they left the room so they could go into town for dinner before going home.

"You must be prod of what your daughter has done for her self?" Conrad asked

"Yes, she so much like her mother"

"I read that your wife was killed in a car accident twenty years ago?"

"Yes and now Hannah would of lost her mother and Jack a wife and unborn child"

"What, Major Carter was pregnant?" he was shock

"Yes ten weeks long"

"I'm sorry I lost some one close to me, my girlfriend died and I didn't know she was pregnant she was two months with twins"

"How did she die?"

"Murdered by her x-boyfriend she dump him two years earlier cause he was drinking to much. He got thirty years for what he did, he died six months later of liver failure from drinking hard liquor for years."

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"If she was alive and had the twins, they could be sixteen now" Jacob just nodded

"What would of happen if Major Carter died?"

"Jack would beat the crap out of you and slowly toucher you and the doctors to dearth and I wouldn't blame him" he just nodded

"I'll let you get some rest and think about what almost happen today"

Then he walked out of the room leaving Conrad think about what almost happen to the family.

Jack and Sam enjoyed their dinner and jack was able to cheer her up. They talk about names for the baby and other things while enjoying their meal before Jack paid for it and they went home for the night.

Conrad was release from the infirmary the next day but he was still under a rest for what he almost try to do.

Colonel Simmons was taken back to Washington for court marshal for what he try to do and knew about the goa'uld and other information about the rouge NID and didn't pass it on.

Sam check her e-mail account that was used just in case the NID found out about it to get all the information that she sent to her self from Adrian conrad computer.

Sam spent all morning going through every thing, printing out every thing and making copiers on to pen drives as a back up. When it was lunch time Jack walk into her lab with Hannah in his arms.

"Hey" Sam looked up and smiled

"Hey, how long has she been awake for?"

"Not long, I've change her diaper before coming to get you"

"Me what for?"

"Lunch" Sam look at her watch

"Oh I for got all about time"

"Hey it ok, when you're ready"

"Give me a minute, in the mean time look at this"

Sam pass his a folder which he open in on Sam desk and read what there while Sam shut every thing down

"Wow these are names of the rouge NID and Kinsey and Simmons is on the list"

"I know, there is enough evidence against them to put the NID out of commission for a long time"

"I'll say, what else have you got here"

He flip over another page, where the was list of addresses of the NID safe houses and warehouses, every thing

"Well it looks like things are going to be busy for the next week or so with all of this"

"I know"

"Well are you ready?" then Sam ran around the room and put every thing away then she stop infront of Jack

"I'm hungry" Jack grin"

"Well come on lets go and get some lunch, shell we"

"Yep"

They walk out and down to the mess hall. On the way Sam stop off at the ladies room before they carried on walking. When they got their Jack pass Hannah to Jacob who was talking to Daniel and Janet, then he went and got his lunch.

When he saw what Sam got on her tray, he was happy till she stop at where the jello is and notice all the blue jello was gone. The cook saw Sam and smile then went to the fridge and pulled out two glasses full of blue jello and walk over to her.

"Here you go Major I save these two just in case the rest was gone and congratulation I heard about the pregnancy"

"Thanks" she gave him a smile that he did in return. Then he put them on her tray and leaned ford

"I'll save a couple every day for ya, we don't want a pregnant cranky major on our hand now do we colonel"

"To right"

"Oh that reminds me, I'll be back"

Then he went to the fridge while they got the rest of their lunch when he return and put a carton of apricot yogurt and spoon on Jack tray

"Hey I hate yogurt"

"It for Hannah" Sam giggled

"Oh, well thanks"

"No worries" Then they walk over to where their family and friends are. Once they sat down, Jack pass Jacob Hannah lunch

"Well dad since your already finish your lunch" jack said

"Thanks"


	64. Chapter 64

CH 64

They all talk for few minutes when Teal'c and some of the new members walk in, they could see they look sore from the morning training. Then they saw Brian Elliott and Jen walk in talking and smiling as they went to get their lunch.

"So Sam how things going in your lab?" Daniel asked

"Good Adrian Conrad knew who the rouged NID, he got heaps of evidence against each of them including Simmons and Kinsey" Sam said

"Wow"

"I've already sent copies to agent Barnett perhaps he can find out who the mole is his end"

"That's a good idea" Brian and Jen walk over and stat down.

They all talk for the next hour before going their separate ways. Jacob put sleeping Hannah in her stroller and decided to help Sam for a while since Hannah is asleep Sam and Jacob went over every thing and talking at the same time for the next three hours

By the end of the day every one was tired and Sam got every thing sorted out so she and Jacob went to see Hammond with all the files. They walk in while Jack was looking after Hannah.

"Well sir there is a lot of people involve with the rouge NID, I've sent a list of name to agent Barnett over at the NID and he might be able to find his mole on the list and any others as well"

"Any thing else?"

"Yes there is one group called 'the comminute' they hire hit men to take out any one who gets in their way, so far no name but they have taken out several people in the last year. Here a the list of name of people, there high decorated police officer, lawyers, judges, millionaires, just a name a few" Sam pass him the file and he open it up and read it the list

"This last name, Jason Back he was killed last week in car accident, I remember reading it in the paper, it said he was drink driving"

Sam got Jason file at and opened it and quickly read it then close it

"Sir it a set up, according to his file, Mr Back is a diabetic, asthmatic, and high blood pressure, and from the medication he takes, he can't have any alcohol cause it will affect his blood pressure pills and he could die from a heart attack or stroke. Accord to the report, his wife of thirty five years states that he never drink alcohol, never touches it"

"Well it sounds like the NID are slipping" Jacob said

"Could be dad and Mr Back isn't the only one, there are three other cases where the men all died from some thing that they would never touch. One man was murdered two days after his wife gave birth to their first child and only child, according to the report he shoot him self in the head" Both Hammond and Jacob were shock

"I suppose the guy was happy?"

"Well wouldn't you be dad after trying for eight years then you finial become a father then kill your self two days later… I don't think so" she said looking at him, then turned to Hammond

"Sir these guys got to stop before any one else gets killed and I know some one who might be able to help us"

"Who Sam?"

"Harry Mayborne, he still got contacts, he might be able to get a name for us, it better than nothing"

"Do it, these people got to stop"

"Yes sir"

"Thanks for telling me all of this major, keep up the good work"

"Yes sir"

"Good you might as well take your family home for the night"

"Ok, thanks sir" then she stood up and turned to her father

"Coming dad"

"Sure, see you in the morning George"

"Ok Jacob" then they walk out and walk down to their quarters is.

"See you on the surface dad"

"Ok Sam"

Sam opened up the door and smile to see Jack lying on the bed with Hannah lying on his chest.

"Hey ready to go home"

"Well we are but you need to change" with in one second she was change

"Sam I was looking ford to watch you strip slowly"

"When we got home, come on, dad coming with us"

"Ok, how did it go with Hammond?"

"We got another group out there worse than the NID"

"What do you mean?" he sat up holding Hannah

"They kill people that get in the way for sent some one they know to prison. I'll tell you all about it later"

"Ok, let go home"

They pick up their things and walk out and close the door before walking down to the elevator and got in and push the button for the surface. Few minutes later Jacob walked over to them and got in.

"Ok shell we go home"

"Yep"

Jack droved them home, when they got there and walked in side Sam went to get some dinner on while Jacob and Jack talk while playing with Hannah. While dinner was cooking Sam use her computer to check on he mail and also sent a message to Mayborne.

When finish, she close down her computer and went to put a load of washing through before going to check on dinner. Half an hour later they all were siting down for tea while talking. Jack was feeding Hannah while he was having his own dinner.

After dinner Jack took Hannah up stair and gave her, her evening bath that she loves every time while Sam did the dishes and Jacob made them all a drink.

When Jack return with Hannah in his arms, Sam pass him her bottle so he could feed her while they talk in the living room for a while. After Hannah had her bottle, Jack put her to bed before returning back. They talk for the next hour before they went to bed and got some rest since it been a long day for them all.

Then next day Jacob return back to the tok'ra with new photos and also told the council about Sam kidnapping attempt and about the pregnancy which they were all happy about. Sam carries on checking on all the information for the day after she written out her report on what happen to her.

Adrian Conrad and the others that were arrested were taken to Washington for what they did. Sam was able to e-mail all the copies of files to Major Davis at the pentagon and also spoke to him and General Ryan on the phone.

Later that evening jack took his family home. When they walk in side Sam took Hannah up stair to her bedroom since she is asleep. When she return Jack just made her a drink when they saw a coffee cup moved by it self

"Harry"

"Opps sorry" then he uncloak him self

"Harry how did you get in here?"

"I followed you in, I got your message what up"

"Do you know any thing about a group calling them selves 'the comity'?"

"Yeah I've heard of them, why?" he pour him self a drink

"Well do you know some one who works on the in side?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well why every they are need to be stop" Jack said

"What do you mean?"

"Here let me show you" Sam said

They walk down to the office room where Sam botted up her computer. Jack passes a pen drive and she plug it in then click few things then the pages pop up.

"Look at this"

"They are name of dead people"

"Harry they were all murdered, this guy here police report it was drink driving, the guy wife said he never tough the stuff cause of his meds" Jack said when he pointed to a name

"This guy here died two days after his wife gave birth"

"How did he die?"

"Shot in the head, why would a guy who he and his wife try for eight years to start a family, suddenly kill himself two days after his wife gave birth"

"Well you got a point there jack what bout the other guy how long was he married for?"

"Over thirty five years"

"Well it sounds like they are slipping so what do you want?"

"See if your contact can give us a name or clue on the next assassin"

"Sure, give me few days"

"Ok"

"I'm sorry about what Adrian Conrad did you Major"

"How did you know?"

"I found out the day you were kidnap and the guys that kidnap you I took care of them"

"Harry"

"I zat them and took them to the pentagon and tiered them up inside Major Davis office with a note and photos of them kidnapping you, so that them taken care of"

"Thanks"

"I better go, I'll contact you in few days"

"Ok thanks"

Jack showed Harry the door and he clocks himself before he walked out side and left. When he closes the door and locks it, he turned around and walked back to the office to see Sam check her e-mails.

"Hey ready for bed"

"Yeah"

Sam closes her computer down before they left turning off the lights and heading up the stairs to their bedroom. They check on Hannah who was sleeping like an angel before they went to bed. They made love before closing their eyes and falling asleep in one another arms.

Over the next few days have been busy for both Jack and Sam, they were getting every thing sorted out for the trials of all the ones who were involve with Sam kidnapping.

It was five days since Jack and Sam last heard from Mayborne and wondering if he going to get what they needed. The three SG teams plus Sam, Hannah and Jacob who showed up after Sam sent him the message about the trial whom showed up the night before they left for Washington.

They all knew security was going to be tight cause of 'the trust' while the trial was going on Jack went to the men's room to relieve him self. He was washing his hand and then turned around and look around

"Harry" then Harry uncloak himself

"Hi jack I got information for you"

"Go on" he was drying his hands

"I spoke to my contact, all he told me was that Henry Haze is the next target"

"He one who want to become the next president henry Haze?"

"Yep that him"

"Ok, thanks"

"Better get out there before some one come in looking for you"

"Yeah" Then Harry cloak him self

"I'll see what else I can find out, oh all the SGC phones are tap, so don't call Hammond on the phone"

"Thanks for the warning"

Then Jack opened the door and walked out and backed over to where Jacob and Hannah are. Later that evening they were all staying at a hotel.

"Sam I'll be out for few minutes"

"Jack what going on"

"I'll tell ya when I return"

"Ok but where are you going" he pulled a white stone out

"I promisee I'll tell you when I get back"

"Ok"

He gives her a kiss and he beam away. Hammond was in his office when there was a bright light and he look up.

"Colonel"

"Sir I couldn't use the phones, I saw Harry, he got some information from his contact, Henry Haze is the next target"

"The president candidate Henry Haze?"

"Yes, I couldn't tell you over the phone cause the trust got all phone lines bug"

"Thanks for the warning"

"I'll let Major Davis know tomorrow and I'm going to tell Sam"

"Ok thanks for telling me"

"No problem sir, I better get back before Sam starts to worry"

"Sure, how the trials coming along?"

"Slow, but it will be a while before it over"

"Ok good luck"

"Thanks sir" then he beamed away. When he appeared Jack in the hotel room Sam just put Hannah to bed.

"Jack what going on" He held on to her hand and walk over to the bed and sat down on it.


	65. Chapter 65

CH 65

"I saw Harry today, the president candidate Henry Haze is the next target"

"What, why didn't you just call General Hammond?"

"Phone been tap and then they would know"

"Dam" she got up and walked around, then she looked at Jack and then she went to the phone.

"Hello, this is Mrs O'Neill from room 365, have you still go today paper… yes thank… thank you" then she hung up and turn around to see Jack look at her

"Sam"

"I read in this morning paper that Henry Haze is making his speech tomorrow I think it was, I'll know soon as I get the paper"

"Ok" Sam walk around thinking when there was a knock on the door, Jack went and answered it. Sam got her back to him till he walk back over to her

"Sam is this it?" Jack pass it to her

"Yes it is, let see, he making his speech tomorrow afternoon… that doesn't give us much time"

"Sam what are you thinking?"

"Jack pass me the stone, I got an idea, but I need to talk to General Hammond"

"Sure"

He passes her the stone and she gave him a kiss before she beamed her self away. Jack walk over and saw Hannah a sleep so he walk over to the mini bar an got himself a beer out before walking over to the bed and lying on it and watch some TV.

Sam beams into Hammond office "Major what going on?"

"Sir have we still got the super solider suit on the base?"

"Yes, why so you ask?"

"Well if I can make up a prototype vest would Senator Haze wear it?"

"He always wear a vest"

"Ok but what about ones with selves?"

"Why sleeves?"

"Well if he get shot in the arm and the bullet hit the main artery, he could die from blood loss"

"How long will it take to make?"

"Soon as I can get started sooner I can get back to Washington"

"Ok do what you have to do"

"Yes sir"

Then she walked out of his office and headed to her lab and started working on a design of the vest. An hour later Sam called Hammond down to the labs

"Major" Sam turn around and smile

"It finish sir" he walk over to the vest and look at it closely

"Dose it work"

"Here you try it sir" she pass him a nine mil

"Where should I fire it?"

"Any where"

"Ok"

He fired the gun after they put glasses and earmuffs on, then they took them off and walk up to where he shot it when he had a closer look

"I swear I hit it"

"You did sir, as you can see it had no effect on it" he look at it closely

"It looks half the thickness of the normal bullet proof vest"

"Yes sir and pick it up" he pick it up

"It light"

"Yep, so it ready to go sir"

"Good cause there is some one I want you to meet"

He walked out and said something then he walk in with a man in a suit behind him.

"Major Samantha Carter, this is Senator Henry Haze"

"Please to meet you sir" they shook hands

"You to Major George here was telling me about what been going on here, it incredible" Sam smile

"Have you seen the stargate yet sir"

"Yes, I just… it amazing"

"Well if you think all of this is amazing, you should go through the gate… now that would be amazing"

"That would be great but since we don't have much time, George told me about my life being in danger, so care to tell me what going on"

"Yes sir"

Sam told the senator about what been going on with the rouge NID and now the new group calling them selves 'the comity' about the man they hire to kill sustain men and women, but make it look like an accident, every thing that she knows so far. When she finish telling him, he was shock.

"Have you got proof of all of this?"

"Well yeas and no"

"Major?"

"Well from what I have work out from each victim the killer slip up three times"

"Meaning?"

"One victim was married for over thirty five years, never drank alcohol cause of the medication he was on, he died in a car accident, cause drink driving"

"Drink driving" he raised and eye brow

"Yes sir"

"What about the other two"

"The second one married for ten years, been trying to have a baby when the wife became pregnant every one is happy including the father… he shoot him self two days after his wife gives birth"

"That is strange, and the third?"

"A women died of heroin over dose on the day of her wedding. She never taken drugs in all her life suddenly over dose her self on the morning of her own wedding" he just shock his head

"This is unbelievable, any ideas on how to find out who these people are?"

"Well sir if we can catch the shooter, we can find out who behind it an work from there"

"Have you got any ideas Major?"

"Yes sir, but, what time were you planing on leaving the hall tomorrow?"

"Three o'clock, why?"

"Can you make it 1630 hours, by that time the court case would be over for the day and we can be in the area at that time"

"We?"

"Three SG teams my father and me"

"Who is your father Major?"

"Henry you remember Jacob Carter from nam?" he though of the name and look at George whom nodded then he look at Sam

"Jacob is your father?" Sam smile

"Yes sir"

"Oh my god, little Sammie" Sam blush

"That what dad called me when I was little"

"Gee last time I saw you, you were five years old with long hair and pick tails"

"Well not any more"

"I can see that, wow. So how is old Jake?"

"Good, he been living off world"

"Oh"

"Well perhaps you to should get together some time since we are in Washington for few days cause of the trials of my kidnapping"

"What" he was shock?

"I'll tell you about it later" Hammond said

"Ok, so now what?"

"Take you jacket and shirt off sir"

"Excuse me"

"So I can put this suit on you to see if it fits or not"

"Oh, ok, so tell me what been happening with the family how your mom?" he started taking hit top clothes off

"Mum was killed in a car accident over twenty years ago, dad was late picking her up so she took a taxi home… she never made it"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear about that"

"It tore the family apart, Mark left the day after her funeral, we spoke twice a year after that till three years ago" "Ok what about you, from what George here showed me so far you should me a lieutenant colonel by now"

"Well I had to take time off last year"

"Why?"

"I got married and have a daughter Hannah, she almost five months and I'm expecting again"

"Gee you didn't waist any time, who your husband?"

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, leader of the flag ship team SG1 and second in command of this base"

"Wow I would like to meet him and your daughter"

"I'm sure we can sort some thing out, so let me help you with this"

"Ok"

Sam helps Henry put the suit on. When it was on he walk around waving his hands

"Wow this is way better that that thing"

"How dose it feel?"

"Great"

"Ok their just one more thing to do"

Sam walked over to where the nine mil is and pick it up

"What are you going to do" then Sam shoot the suit

"What that, what are you trying to do, kill me"

"Did you feel any thing?" as she put the gun down

"Yes" then he looked down then look up

"Where the bullet?" Sam walk over to him

"The suit absorb it, now next time you felt the pain you look down and you would see blood coming through"

She picks up packets of fake blood and started putting them all over the suit

"So the shooter thinks that I'll be dead or wounded"

"Yep"

"Great idea" Few minuets later she was finish

"They're all done, how you can put your shirt and jacket back on sir"

"Thanks" then he put them back on.

"Well I don't know how to thank you for what you have done"

"You can thank me after we get these guys"

"Ok"

"Well sir I better get back to Jack and Hannah"

"Ok Major, good job"

"Thanks sir" then she beam her self back to the hotel

"When would you like to go back Henry?"

"In about ten minutes, so tell me what been going on"

"Sure, this way" they walk out of the lab.

When Sam returned backs to the hotel room Jack was in bed smiling when she return.

"Are you going to tell me what you were thinking?"

"Sure, how Hannah?"

"Sleeping like a baby"

"Good" then she started taking off her clothes slowly while looking into Jack eyes till she was naked

"Dam you Sam" she bend over and pull the covers down till she saw his large hard on

"Well hello there some one ready for some action tonight"

"Oh yeah"

Sam craw onto the bed on all fours over jack then she layed down on top of him and giving him a kiss, then he flip them till he was on top then he pulled away with a smirk

"You are in so much trouble Samantha"

Sam eyes widen when he said her full name

"What are you going to do to me"

"Have my wicked way with you"

Then he lean ford and gave her a kiss which it became passionate and they made passionate love screaming out each other names before he collapsed on top of her. When they got they're breathing return back to normal he lifted him self up on his for arms and look down at her.

"Gee Sam you sure know how to turn me on"

"That good to know so what you say we go and have a shower"

"Sounds good to me"

They both kiss before getting up a walk into the bathroom and went and had a shower together washing one another before getting out and drying down before going back to bed. Jack got them both bottle water each, while Sam check on Hannah before joining him in bed.

They both drank the water while Sam told him about what she did and how it works. He was please that Sam came up with the idea and hopefully her plan will work. They both kiss after Jack turn off the light and they snugged down for the night.


	66. Chapter 66

CH 66

The next morning Jacob and SG1 showed up in their room for breakfast. Sam told them about her idea, which they like it. So they went over the plans and Jack pointed to where the snipper might be if he took his shoot.

After breakfast they all left for the courthouse where the trial is. They were there all day till four when the judge decided to call it a day. When they left they got in to the van and left after Jacob told the driver where to go.

While on the way the hotel they all got change. When done the three vans stop at set of lights since it was red so they all got out with Hannah and they septate in to teams so they would know what to do.

Jacob was pushing Hannah who was awake. When they were among the crowd they spilt up even through they got ear peace in their ear and microphone hidden. Jack look around at the top of the buildings till he saw movement so he walk over to the tree and got his small benochers out and look through them, he saw the sniper, so he turn and his back is against the tree

"Got the snipper in sight, he on building five I repeat he on building five"

"Copy that Jack, I got your six" sam said

"We are behind building four Jack and heading that way," Daniel said

Then they walk to where it was safe then ran till they were behind the building then up the stairs with Daniel and Teal'c behind them. When they reach the top the guy fired the bullet then he got up and turned around

"He mine Jack" Sam said

"You go for it Sam" Sam stood up and walk over to the guy

"Hey what are you doing up here"

The guy started to pull the gun apart and quickly turn around to see a woman there he drop the gun and got up and pulled a knife out just as Sam was close enough. So he try to stab he be she was quick, she ran pass him taking one of his gloves off and throwing it aside.

He turn around and try it again, Sam manage to knock the knife out of his hand and pull the other glove off then step back and walk around to where the gun is.

He picks up the knife and tried it again only to full flat on his face. Sam saw him put his hand on the top piece of the gun before getting up and trying it again, only to end up on the ground again with his hand on the gun once again.

Sam moved around dodging the killer every time. He was getting piss of by that time Henry security men ran with one of the teams to where the snipper is. When they got to the roof, Sam saw them

"Game over"

"It just you and me"

"Nope don't for get the guys behind you" he turn around to see at lest ten men got their guns pointing out him

"He all yours guys and there the gun that shoot the senator" she thumb the gun.

They quickly cuff him while the others secure the area then they all left and headed back to the hotel where Henry Haze was then they all went in back of a van to the security service headquarters. While there Henry showed up

"Major good job, this vest sure dose work"

"Thanks sir, Senator Henry Haze this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, my husband"

"Colonel nice to meet you, is there any thing I can do for you" they both shook hands

"Sir we would like to talk to the prisoner alone for fifteen minutes"

"Sure, do what you need to do"

"Yes sir" they were shown a room where he was.

Jack pulled him to his feet then Sam put her hand on Jack shoulder then she pushes the button and they were beam to the SGC integrating room. Jack got the guy in the chair and straps him down

"You got nothing on me"

"That is where you are wrong" Jack said,

Then Sam walk over to the guy and put the memory recall device in his temple then she walk over to her lap top and push few keys.

"Ok shell we, who do you work for?"

"I'M not telling you nothing" then a picture appeared of a guy in a suit

"How many are on the comity?"

Then they saw an image of ten men and women around a table that made Sam smile

"When are you due to meet them"

Then they the leaders say some thing but they wouldn't lip read but knew some one who dose. Sam type away on her lap top then close the lid then she walk over and pull the device out before walking out of the room then ran down to the mess hall. Where she knows one of the staff is deaf but got a hearing aid in and also can lip-read. Sam asked her to tell her what the guy was saying.

When Sam got the information, she thanks her in sign language before leaving for her lab where she got copies of the pictures of the men and women then send them to Harry address and to Major Davis before returning back to the room. Before she walk in.

"Jack we going to area fifty one where the alien machine is and get a copy of this guy, and don't worry, trust me"

Then she walked into the room. And she pats the guy on the shoulder as well put a tranquiller dart in him, and then he fell asleep. Sam then took it outs while Jack unstraps him then pick him up then she beam them up on Promethis. Then she did some typing then beam down to where the machine is.

Then she put him through the machine since it was still alive and got a copy of him on the disk.

"Got it let go"

Jack pick the guy up then they bean back up to Promethis then down back to the cells then they walk out after Jack put the guy on the bed. They walk to where Senator Haze is who was talking to Daniel and Teal'c.

"Hey how did it go?" Daniel asked

"Good, Senator, do you know any of these people?" Sam pass him copies of the faces if the comity

"No but I can find out for you why?"

"They are the comity and this guy here is the leader" Sam said pointing to one of the photos

"Ok, any thing else?"

"Yes we would like you help to catch these guys," Sam said

"How?"

"Well Jack will be going in as the guy to find out more and who the next target is"

"How?"

Jack showed him the device and put it on his hand then he change which shock the senator, then he change back again

"Wow, ok do what you have to do"

"Yes sir" Jack said

"I got an idea"

"Sam your brain need a rest"

"Jack it need fuel and I'm hungry"

"Well come this way Major so you can get some thing to eat"

"Thanks" they walk into another room where there was a table full of food

"Wow" Sam said

Then she walk over and pick up a club sandwich and started eating it, then she start telling her plan. When she finish telling her idea she ate half of the food on the table and drank two bottle of water.

"Well do what you need to do and good luck"

"Thanks sir"

"Let my men take you back to your hotel and if every thing works out how about dinner tomorrow night"

"Thanks you sir" Jack said

"Good bring Jacob and Hannah with you"

"Yes sir"

"Good and thanks for saving my life"

Then they all left the room and walk to their waiting cars to take them back to their hotel. When Sam and Jack walk into their room Jacob was they're playing with Hannah on the bed.

"How did it go?"

"Good, we just came to check on Hannah and for me to releave my breasts before heading out again for the next part of the mission"

"Ok want me to come"

"You look happy with Hannah and you don't spend much time with her"

"True, well any problems"

"We know"

Sam picks up the breast pump and two bottles before walking into the bathroom leaving them to talk.

"Well Senator Haze has invited us around to his place tomorrow night for dinner as a thankyou thing"

"Really, wow"

"Yeah and you know him and Hammond back in nam"

"Yeah I remember him, that was a long time ago"

"Well then you two got a lot of catching up to do"

"Yeah, it would be good"

Jacob looked down at Hannah and tickles her stomach once again which makes her giggle and waving her arms around.

"Are you sure you will be ok with Hannah?"

"Yes, won't we kiddo"

They look at her as she looked at them both, till they heard the door open and Sam walk out with two full bottles.

"Here you go dad, this should keep her happy for the night" she put the two bottles in the fridge while Jack went to relieved him self

"Thanks Sam"

"Shell we" when Jack walk out of the bathroom

"Ok see you when we get back"

"Ok, have fun"

"Don't worry we will"

Then they both walk out and headed down to the lobby where the others were then they walk out and all got into different taxis and went to their different spots where they were all being pick up be the secret service agents then taken to where they were going to meet. When they all meet up Jack put the hidden camera and microphone on then he put the disk on his chest

"Jack put it where they can't find it just in case"

"Where Sam" She smile and look down at his groin then he look down then back to Sam

"You're joking"

"Well" with in blink of an eye he changes into the other guy.

"Ok here goes nothing "

"Good luck"

"Thanks"

Then he walk out from the back of the Van and walk around to the back of the warehouse and walk in, he look around to see six guys there, one step ford

"Follow me"

Jack follows the guy into a room where the ten men and women are, then the guy left.

"We all heard, good job well done, here is your money" they pass Jack the brief case. Jack looked it over before opening it then close it

"Is there any thing else"

"Yes this is your next target you will have to go to Colorado springs to do the job" they pass him the file and Jack open it to see picture of Hammond then look at him profile

"General George Hammond, why him who is he?"

"Commanding officer of the SGC"

"If he removed who would replace him?"

"We don't care we want him dead, make it look like an accident like the rest"

"You all agree to this?" Jack looked around the room and saw them all nodded then he look at the file in front of him

"How much?"

"Two hundred grand" Jack close the file and look at them then he heard Sam Say

"Try to get a confession about the other killings Jack"

"How do you want it done?" they all choice how that wanted Hammond kill.

"So other words some thing like the others you wanted me to kill"

"Yes" they all said

"Name Jack, we need names"

"Any one in mind?" then they name six of the victims

"What about the others?" then only two names were mention

"Jack I think it time at lest we got them on eight out of Ten, it better than nothing, you give us the signal and we coming in, I already taken care of the six guys"

"So what have you decided"

"I have decided that you are all under arrest for the murder of the eight victim you just name the attempted murder of Senator Haze and conspiracy to commit murder of General Hammond"

"What, is this a joke"

"Nope"

Then the secret service men came barging through the doors with their guns pointing at them

"You double cross us, you going to pay"

"One problem I'm not the guy who you think I am, the real killer is in jail waiting for you and I'll be taking your laptop with me. Where you all going you won't be needed it"

Jack took the laptop away from the leader while he and his friends were cuffed

"Who are you"

"For me to know and for you to find out, oh by the way smile you are all on camera"

He pointed to his black tie where the camera is, and then they took them out of the room with Jack following them.

"You know there is a bigger group out there that knows about us"

"Really, interesting"

They put them into vans and they were taken away Once gone Jack uncloak himself before getting in the back of the van and pass the laptop to Sam


	67. Chapter 67

CH 67

"Here you go Sam"

"Thanks Jack" Sam click away on the keyboard reading ever thing while it was down loaded onto pen drives.

"Good news it got here every thing about the ten victim senator Haze, General Hammond and"

"Sam what it is" Daniel asked

"Information on Jack and me, from what I read, we are the next targets"

"You're joking"

"Nope, look at the list most of them are tied up with the SGC and the pentagon."

"Well at lest we stop them"

"True"

Few minutes later every thing was downloaded and the laptop shut down, then she gave one of the agents a pen drive and the laptop before they got out of the van and got into one of the SUV and headed back to the hotel.

On the way there they stop off at pizza hut and brought ten pizzas before returning back to the hotel. Sam called Jacob and spoke to him for a minute before hanging up while they were on their way to pizza hutt.

When they arrived back at the hotel they headed up their room where Daniel, Teal'c and the two SG team are Jack put the pizzas on the table and open three of the boxes. Sam got Jack a beer and her self-an orange juice.

They all talk and laugh while enjoying their dinner. Jack told Jacob about what has happen. Jacob was shock to learn that George was next on the list.

After all the pizza and drinks were gone, they all said their good nights and thank Jack and Sam for the pizza before leaving or their own rooms.

"So what would you like to do now Sam?" he said while holding Sam in his arms.

She smiled and gave him a kiss before stepping back and turning around and walking into the bathroom. Then he heard the shower started up and clothes thrown out the bathroom door. Then Sam stuck her head out

"Are you coming"

Jack smile as he quickly took off his clothes and follow Sam in to the shower. They both kiss, wash each other and made passionate love in there before getting out and drying down before going to bed and making love again before falling asleep.

Three days later the last of the court cases was over and they all found out who the comity were. The leader was a judge; there were four lawyers, four police officers and an air force officer who works in the pentagon. The six guys were all x-army. With all the evidence against them they all would get the injection.

When they all return back to the SGC. They all got a hero's welcome when every one heard about what happen in Washington. Hammond gave them all the next few days off till Monday. Jacob stayed the night before returning back to the tok'ra.

While Jack and Sam got time off, they went shopping for baby thing for when their next baby comes. When they did return back to work on Monday morning, Sam had her ultra sound done they could see the baby and is happy with the way thing are.

"Well Sam your baby is a good size for three months but you know I want to see you again next month"

"Yes we know"

"Good, I'll let you two get back to work"

"Thanks Janet"

Sam got up and tided her self up before they both left with Hannah. Sam went to her lab to do some work and fulls out her reports while Jack did his reports in their quarters while looking after Hannah.

Just before lunch he drop off his report to Hammond and to find out what been going on and when SG1 was due to go off world again. They talk for few minutes before Jack left to go and get Sam for lunch.

Two days later SG1 started going off world. Jacob heals Jen broken wrist for her with a healing device since Janet won't risk Sam using it while she was pregnant.

Two weeks later Sam started wearing maternity clothes since she was fourteen weeks pregnant but she looks like almost five months just like when she was carrying Hannah.

Sam was in the control room and Cassie was looking after Hannah for the day since it was a Saturday. She was checking to make sure every thing was fine when the gate started spinning, when the worm hole was form and the iris was close they waited for a signal

"It SG1" Walter said

"Open the iris"

"Yes ma'am" then Sam walk down to the gate room just as the iris open and SG1 return. When Jack saw Sam he smile, which she did in return

"How did it go"

"Good dad says hi and he had to go on a mission but promise to drop by"

"Ok" they both hug and kiss

"Got some news for you all"

"Oh?"

"I got a phone call from Senator Haze all of theses from 'the comity' and the hired killer have been found guilty since the lawyers showed up with the evidence, they all sentence to death for what they did"

"Good" Jack said then Hammond showed up.

"Is every thing alright colonel?"

"Yes sir, I made sure I didn't put my foot in my mouth while I was there. Daniel did what he did, Hailey and Teal'c sis the same, me I talk to dad to find out what been happening you know… oh he say hi by the way and might drop by after a mission"

"Ok you all know the drill"

"Yes sir" then they all walk out of the gate room.

"Jack I'll be in the mess hall"

"Ok save some cake for me" Sam smile

"Ok" then they separate directions Twenty minutes later Jack walk in to the mess hall and smile when he saw Sam with her tray full of food, so he got hi self cup of coffee and slice of chocolate cake before joining Sam.

"You must be hungry Sam" when he saw allsorts of sweet food on her tray

"Well I did go for a swim this morning before coming to the base while Cassie looking after Hannah"

"Ah, so how is the little one?"

"Hungry" Sam said smiling as she took a bite of her cream doughnut

"Funny" they talk while Sam was enjoying her lunch.

Over the next two weeks Sam started cutting back her hours and was eating more. One day she was in the mess hall having lunch and feeding Hannah while SG1 was off world when a group of marines walked in and went to get their lunch. She heard one of them saw

"Wow look at that blond over there with the kid, man she must be fat"

"Shut up Major, you don't know who she is"

"Why who I she?"

"That is Major Carter and you better watch what you say or she will kick your ass"

"If this a joke I mean look at the size of her, she huge" Sam stood up and walk over to them

"You done it now" Sam walk up to the guy

"You're new here"

"Yes"

"Through so, so you think I'm fat and huge" the major look at her in shock

"But how" Sam raised her hand just as the alarms went off.

"I've heard and seen new guys say that about me, the last guy ended up wearing oatmeal after his smart comments about what I had on my tray. So I surgiest you keep your comments to your self or I guaranty you that I will kick your ass"

"Sir are you going to let her get away with it?"

"Yes after all she and SG1 have save this team ass over the years and you don't want to get into colonel O'Neill bad books, trust me and you don't want to piss the major off either, both her and the colonel are lethal weapons"

"Oh in what way?"

"See this table over here" Sam said she pointed to the table

"Yes"

"I can snap it in two both wood and metal just like snapping a twig" he laugh

"It not funny, the marine before you try some thing on the major here, he ended up in the infirmary with broke leg, two broken arms broken noise and two black eyes, he was twice as big as you"

"Woo" he was shock with what his CO just said

"Now if you will excuse me my daughter need me… oh another smart commit from you, you will know all about it"

Then Sam turned around and walked back over to the table and sat down and started feeding Hannah. She gave her a mouth full of vanilla and peach yogurt that she was enjoying when she heard from the major

"Woo she sure got a nice ass"

"Shut up, she can hear you from there"

"What I don't believe you"

"Ok what if she came over pull your pants down poor your ice cream over your head, drink down your shorts and kick your ass, would you believe me now"

"Yeah, right"

Sam turned and looked at the colonel and smile, then gave him a small nod. The other two step a side as the Major carried on putting food onto his tray.

The doors open and the two general stop and look at what Sam who was looking over where SG3 is, then look at Sam. She stood up and with in blink of an eye she ran over to the major pulled his pants down got his two tubs of ice cream and dump them on his head. Pour his orange juice down his shorts and then step behind him and stop

"What the" he bent over slightly and she kick his as and was back at the table feeding Hannah. When the major received from what happen and the kick up his ass he turn to have a go at Sam only to find her still at her table feeding Hannah

"Shit" colonel said

Then the major look around just as two general walk into the room and over to SG3

"Major care to explain" Hammond asked

"Ah sorry sir, no I don't"

"Colonel?" he looked at the colonel

"He was being sexiest sir about Major Carter back side and the size of her"

"I see… well at lest it wasn't oatmeal, go and get your self clean up Major"

"Yes sir" he picks up his pants and walk out of the hall with a sign on the back 'done by Major Carter'

"Sir should we… the sign"

"No colonel, I think he lean his lesson for today"

"Yes sir" then the two generals walk over to Sam who just finish feeding Hannah, then she stood up

"Hi dad"

"Hi ya kiddo" hey both hug

"Gee you getting big, I think it going to be another twelve pounder kid"

"Dad don't you" he put his hands up in surrender then he pick up Hannah up give her a hug and kiss in her chubby cheek

"Hey just joking, but the main thing is your glowing and happy"

"True dad to true, have you had lunch?"

"No got any plans this afternoon?"

"Shopping" Jacob laugh

"How about I go and get change and we can go into town but I see you already had lunch" when he saw her tray

"Dad I don't mind, we can go in to town, any way Janet cut back my hours"

"Ok shell we"

"Yep, why don't you get change and meet you at my wagon"

"Ok" He put Hannah back her stroller before walk out the door.

"Sir sorry about before"

"It ok Major, from what I heard it could have been a lot worse"

"True, well I better go and get Hannah bag before leaving"

"Ok, is there any thing I should know bout?"

"Nope I check every thing out this morning and there shouldn't be any problems"

"Ok that good to know, I better get some lunch before turning back to my office"

"Ok, oh when SG1 returns, don't tell Jack, dad here" she said smiling

"I wont, see you in the morning then"

"Yes sirs" they walked out the door and went there separate ways.


	68. Chapter 68

CH 68

Sam went to her quarters and got every thing and she also make up a bottle for Hannah since she was dried up for a while, then they left to head to the surface.

When they reach the car park, Jacob wasn't there so Sam gave Hannah her bottle while waiting. By the time she finish her bottle and she burp Jacob walk over to them

"Ready"

"Yep"

Sam put Hannah back in her car seat before putting it in the car then she put the stroller in the back with Hannah bag before she got in. Jacob was already in there waiting for her. Then they were on their way into town. They enjoyed their afternoon having lunch, talking laughing while shopping.

While walking around in town they stop off at where the bathroom were so Sam could relieve her self then they walk down to where the café were and stop there since Sam was hungry. While she was eating her afternoon snack

"So dad what would you like for dinner?"

"I don't know what did you have plan?"

"Barbecue"

"Sounds good to me"

"Ok well how about on our way home we go and get some groceries"

"Ok, so long as I cook the steak" Sam laugh

"Sure" they talk about other things before leaving.

They went into couple of shops before returning back to Sam wagon. Once in Jacob did the driving since he doesn't get much chance to. When they reach the super market they went in after Sam quickly change Hannah diaper since she was awake.

Then Jacob carried her in his arms making a fuss of hee while Sam pushes the trolley around. Sam got some different salads from the deli, some drinks, potato chips, dip, stack, onions, eggs, fresh rolls, garlic bread, corn on the cob and other snacks before walking up to the counter. Once paid for they walk back out to Sam wagon and put every thing in it before getting in and driving home.

"Sam you got enough food for three days"

"I know, but by tomorrow night I'll have to go shopping again"

"No wounder the staff look at you strangely"

"Well now you know"

When they arrived home Jacob look after Hannah while Sam put the groceries away and call Janet for a minute before walking out side with tray in hand. Jacob was sitting on one of the chair with Hannah on his lap playing with one of her toys under the large gazebo.

"Here you go dad" he pass him a beer bottle

"Thanks Sam, sit down and relax"

Sam sat down and started drinking her orange juice.

"So how are thing with the tok'ra?"

"Good, with the naqadah you were able to get for us it great"

"That good to know"

They talk about other things and Jacob called Mark to let him know that he was at Sam and jack place, they talk for a while on the phone while Sam was munching on chip and dip. When he finish with the cordless phone he put it on the table. They talk for half an hour when the phone rings

"Carter"

"Hi Sam I just call to let you know SG1 return and on their way down here"

"Ok thanks Janet, what about briefing?"

"Tomorrow since your father is in town"

"Ok thanks, have fun"

"Always do Sam, bye" then they hung up.

"Well Dad you might as well fire up the barbecue SG1 back"

"Ok Sam here you go"

He stood up and passed Hannah to Sam before walking in side to get every thing he needed for the barbecue then return. Hannah was watching Jacob the whole time while they were talking. Ten minutes later the phone rings

"Carter"

"Hey sexy how my sexy wife" Sam laugh

"Good where are you?"

"Just left the mountain, do we need any thing for home?"

"Just the usual jack"

"Ok how Hannah"

"Good, she wake and we are out side"

"Ok what would you like for dinner?"

"Already got I, we are having a barbecue since it is a warm evening"

"Ok sounds good to me see you soon"

"Ok Jack see you soon" then she hung up

"Sam what do you mean usual?"

"Jack bring home a barrel of chicken from KFC and pork and guacamole burritos"

"How often dose Jack buy them for you Sam?"

"Every three days, cause that is how long they last" she said smiling.

"Woo and what are they for?"

"Midnight snacks" Jacob smile and shaking his head at her.

They talk till they heard Jack truck slowed down and till it stop inside the garage and he turned it off. Hannah started waving her arms and legs around which makes Sam smile. When Jacob put the meat on the barbecue he look over at Hannah and smile at what she was doing.

"She knows when daddy home"

"Smart girl"

"Just like her mother"

"Yes, that to" he said smiling.

Then she turn to see Jack walking out side with beer in hand and smiling at Sam and Hannah

"Honey I'm home… Sam who using the barbecue?"

He walk down the steps to wards them till he stop when he saw who it was behind the wall

"Dad, this is a surprise"

"Hello Jack" they both shook hands then Hannah started making noises, so Jack walk over and put his beer bottle down and gave Sam a kiss before picking up Hannah

"How my two favourite girls, aye"

He gives Hannah a raspberry on her cheek that makes her giggle then he pulled out his dog tag so she could play with them.

"So dad, got some down time?"

"Yes, how did your mission go?"

"Good"

Jack sat down with Hannah on his lap while he was drinking his beer and talking to Jacob and Sam. Ten minutes later they were all eating their dinner. Jack was feeding Hannah her dinner while having his at the same time.

After dinner Jacob gave Hannah a bath while Jack and Sam took care of the dishes. When Jacob return with Hannah in his arms, Jack went and got Hannah her bottle and passed it to Jacob so he could feed her while they talk. Hour later Hannah was asleep in Jacob arms, so he offered to but her to bed, which they let him. When he return they talk for couple more hours before Sam went to bed her self since she was feeling tired leaving the men alone.

"So dad game of pool"

"Sure"

They walk down to the game room and played couple games of pool before they called it a night. Jacob stayed for two days before flying to San Diego for a week to spend time with Mark and the family before returning back to the tok'ra.

Two weeks later it was the fourth of July, Brain and Jen decided to have their engagement party then. They invited every one from the SGC and they had a barbecue dinner for the evening.

They brought a big barbecue spit just after they got engage and Jen ask jack if they could use his one as well which he was ok with it. Every one enjoyed them self-that night at Jen house since it was big with a big back yard. They just asked their guest not to bring any engagement gifts, which every one was, shock but they excepted their desertion

Over the next four moths SG1 went on to one mission after the next, some times they were sent to rescue a SG team. Sam was put on to maternity leave a month before since she was getting bigger and was put onto bed rest in her quarters while Jack was off world.

By that time Hannah was starting to walk around and started talking which made them happy. When at home Jack made sure Hannah doesn't get up to any trouble while Sam was in bed.

Some times Hannah stayed with Sam in bed and watches her favourite TV programs while Jack dose the house work and got their meals for them. When they were on the base some one there would make sure Sam and Hannah got their meals.

When it was thanks giving there gamily and friends showed up at Jack and Sam with allsorts of food, which surprise them even though Jack already cook up a big lunch for just their family who was there.

Jacob showed up in the morning and was shock when he saw the size of Sam, then Hannah who walked up to him and raised her arms greeted him. Jacob remember Sam use to do that when she was little so he pick her up

"Gram"

"Yes Hannah grand pa" she smile showing her teeth then gave him a hug which he did in return, then he saw Jack with the video camera recording the moment.

"Jack put that down"

"Ok Mark and the family are here also"

Then they family walk into the room and Jacob gave them all a hug and then talk to them all before sitting down next to Sam with Hannah on his knee. They all talk for couple of hours when Brain, Jen, Daniel, Teal'c, Cassie and Janet showed up with food in their arms, which shock every one in the house.

So they let them in and Jack took care of the food and gave every one drinks while they are all talking to one another. Sam was in her lazy boy chair with her feet up relaxing while talking to Cassie.

Half an hour later every one was sitting around their big dinning room table having their lunch while talking and laughing. Hannah was between Jack and Sam in her high chair enjoying her dinner while looking around at every one.

Jack and Sam made sure she was eating her vegetables and telling her that they were good for her. She watch them eat their vegetable and giggle when Jack was making munching noises in front of her, then she started doing the same with her vegetable.

When Hannah eat them all they told her that they were proud of her eating them and Jack rewards her be blowing a raspberry on her cheek which makes her giggle every time.

After lunch every one was full except for Sam who was still eating. Jack put Hannah down for her afternoon nap. When he returned Sam was eating the last of the pumpkin pie.

"Enjoying your self their Sam?"

"Yep did you have any problems putting Hannah down?"

"No she was a sleep by the time I walk into her room"

"Ok well I'm not surprise with all the running around this morning"

"True"

Jack started cleaning up while every one was watching football in the living room. By the time he finish cleaning up Sam finish the pie and the last of the turkey and cranberry sauce. When Jack return to help Sam to the living room

"Jack I need to go"

"Ok" He help her to the toilet, when she finish and walk out

"How are you feeling?"

"Tried"

"What to lie down for a while"

"Yeah"

"Ok"

Jack help Sam up to their bedroom and on to their bed, he put a blanket over her and gave her a kiss and watch her fall asleep before leaving their room and he went to join the others.

"Jack, where Sam?" Jacob ask

"Have a rest"

"Ok" they all talk while watching football in the afternoon.

Three hours later Jack went to check on Hannah she only sleeps for couple of hours in the afternoon. He could hear Hannah talking so he walk down and in to her room, she wasn't there, he was starting to worry till he heard Sam voice so he walk down to their bedroom and stop in the door way smiling at the site before him.

Sam looked over to the doorway and smile at Jack. Hannah was sitting cross-legged facing Sam with her back to the door read a book. Jack walk in quietly up to Hannah and bend over to see what she was reading

"What you're reading"

Making Hannah jump and squeal at the same time, she turn around

"Daddy, you scare me"

"Oh did I" she stood up and Jack grab her around the waist and put her flat on the bed and tickled her, she giggled

"Hey what have I said about giggling" then she laugh, so he stop so she could catch her breath.

"Daddy pee"

"Ok let go"

He got up and then picked her up and put her over his shoulder and walked out of the room. Sam tries not to laugh while lying there. She strokes her large stomach and felling the baby kick. They decided to wait till their baby is born to find out if it is a boy or a girl.


	69. Chapter 69

CH 69

When they return "Feeling better Hannah"

"Ah ha"

"Good cause now mummy needs to pee"

"Ok here let me help you up there Sam. Hannah why don't you go down stairs, grand dad is in the living room"

"Ok" She got off the bed and walk out of their room and down stairs Jack help Sam up and into the bathroom. When she finishes, they walk out and down stairs to see Hannah on Jacob lap.

"Hey enjoy your nap Sam?"

"Yes thanks dad, how the game going?"

"Good"

Sam sat down in her chair while Jack went and got her, her afternoon snack.

Everyone talks for the rest of the afternoon and even watch a movie. Sam was munching on butter popcorn with chocolate dip over it so it turned into big lumps.

Jacob just shook his head when he saw her munch on it before turning back to the movie. Mark and his family stayed till Sunday before returning back to San Diego. Jacob return back to the tok'ra on Monday.

Over the next three weeks Sam was on total bed rest, so She stayed on base just in case she went in to labour. Both Jack and Hannah were there also.

While Sam was in bed she did her shopping online and she also. Jack made sure that Sam go whatever she wants, even if he had to go into town to get it.

On the eighteenth it was Hannah first birthday. It was just after one in the morning when Sam woke up feeling something wet between her legs

"Oh just great… Jack" she shook him awake

"Mmm Sam" he said purring which made her smile

"Jack, I just had an accident"

"What accident?" he muted

"I wet out bed" Jack open his eyes and look at Sam

"You wet our bed"

"Sorry, our kid must of push on my bladder"

Jack rolled over and turned the light on after looking at the time, then he picked up the phone and pushed two numbers

"Jack"

"Yes this is Colonel O'Neill I need a gurney to my quarters. Major Cater gone in to labour"

"Labour" Sam, said in shook

"Yes, you heard me and call Dr Fraser… thank you" then he hung up then got out of bed and gotten dress

"Jack it just my bladder" Jack look at Sam

"Sam you have had a cattier in these past three weeks, it not that"

"Oh what about Hannah?"

"She will sleep through the night some birthday for her"

"Yeah" then there was a knock on the door Jack gone to answer it. Two orderlies walk in with a gurney

"Shh Hannah still sleeping"

They had a room next door to theirs turn into a bedroom with a door between both rooms. Jack help Sam on the gurney then was wheeled out Jack cheek on Hannah who was still asleep, so he closed the door and went and strip the bed down.

Luck they got a waterproof cover over the mattress and remade the bed before following Sam down to the infirmary. When they got there, Janet showed up since she was on call

"Hi Sam let see what is going on, she we, any contractions?"

"No, not yet" Janet check to see if it is Sam water that broke while Jack was holding her hand

"Yep your water broke alright, we might as well get you into surgery, but first we get you clean up"

"Ok"

The staff clean Sam up and got her ready for theatre while Jack watches on. When read to go in Jack got change into scrubs just as Sam first contraction hit

"Janet"

"Yes sam"

"Oh boy" Sam started to breathe

"Contractions?"

"Yep first one"

"Ok let get you into theatre"

They wheeled her into theatre where Janet could operate on Sam. By that time General Hammond was called with the news and message was sent to Asgard and tok'ra about Sam gone into labour. When Janet was ready she work quickly as possible. With in a minute after cutting Sam open she got the baby and placentae out at once. She put them both on a towel just as the baby cry as it took it first breath

"It's a girl, congratulation"

"Grace Catherine O'Neill" Jack said

"One thing for sure, she is a big girl"

"I bet"

"What the hell"

"Doc, is something wrong"

"No, but Sam is healing herself"

"What" Jack got up to see where Janet cut slowly closing up by it self?

"Woo" then he looked at Sam

"Nice going Sam"

"Thanks, I think"

"How are you feeling?" Janet asked

"Good, I can feel my legs" Janet look at Sam in shock

"What already"

"Yep"

"Ok since you are healed, I'll get the lieutenant here to clean you up while I'll check on grace"

"Ok"

Janet walked over to where the nurses who are cleaning and doing normal measurements and weight of Grace.

"Well Sam from next year we will have to order two birthday cakes"

"Yes we will alright" he gives Sam a kiss.

"Well Hannah sure is going to be surprise in the morning"

"Yes she is" then they heard the alarms go off

"I wonder who it is?"

"Dad" Sam said,

"Could be"

Then they look over to where their daughter is to see Janet walk back over to them while crying Grace in her arms.

"Sam we going to move you into the infirmary for an hour"

"Ok, how is grace besides hungry?"

Sam sat up and Jack sat behind her so she could lean against him just as Janet pass grace to her.

"Well she is a big girl thirteen pounds two ounces"

"Woo that is big" Jack said

Sam moved her gown so her breast is free then she help guild Grace to her nipple, she latches on and started drinking away happily which made them all smile.

"Once Grace has had her feed we will move you then"

"Ok thanks Janet" they look down at Grace with smiles on their faces.

Ten minutes later after Sam turn Grace around so she could drink from her other breast; she was full and happy. While Sam was burping her they moved it to another bed. Soon as she was leaning back, Grace let out a big burp, which cause them all to look

"That our girl" Jack said grinning.

They wheel them down to the infirmary while Jack was holding onto his second daughter when they saw Jacob walking towards them

"Hi dad"

"Hi Jack, Sam how are you feeling kiddo?" he gives her a hug and kiss on the forehead

"Good thanks dad"

"That good to know and who the new member?" Jack carefully put Grace into Jacob arms

"Dad meet you second grand daughter Grace Catherine O'Neill" Sam said smiling

"Grace I like the name, she big"

"Well she should be at thirteen pounds two ounces"

"What… wow that is big" he looked down at Grace who was looking up at him

"Jack she looks like you"

"She looks like Hannah"

"We know" Jacob look at Sam who was smiling

"What did the tok'ra say when you got a message?"

"Oh that they want pictures"

"That can be arranged"

When they reach the infirmary and Sam bed was against the wall and two chairs were put next to her bed. Jacob and Jack sat down and the three of them talk.

"Dad your not going to believe this, after Grace was born, Sam started healing by herself"

"You're joking?"

"Nope, doc was just about to start stitching Sam up when everything started closing up by themselves and that not all, all her stretch marks are gone, it like she didn't even had a baby at all"

"Wow Sam I'm jealous" Sam giggle

"What about Selmac?"

"She is to"

"Ok" they talk for half an hour when Janet walked in to the room.

"Well everything checked out ok, you can return back to your room now Sam and take grace with you."

"Thanks Janet"

"General Carter your room is ready it the same one as last time sir"

"Thanks, well kiddo we better go and get some sleep, big day ahead of us"

"True, thanks for coming dad"

"Any time kiddo" he stood up and pass Grace to Sam then gave her a kiss on Sam fore head before turning around and walking out the door.

"Well shell we head back to our quarters"

"Sure"

She pass Grace to jack and she got up from the bed and she put a robe on before they both walk out of the infirmary and walk back to their quarters.

When they walk in, Jack went to put Grace into her bassinet which was set up next to Sam side of the bed while Sam check on Hannah to find her still sleeping. She closed the door and walked back to their bed and got in.

Jack was already in bed waiting for her. Sam snuggled up to his side for the first time in months and they both kiss before Jack turn out the light and snuggled up to Sam and held her into his arms, they both close their eyes and fell asleep for a few hours before Grace wakes up again.

It was just after seven when Hannah climbs out of her crib and push the door open in to her parents' room. She walked over to Jack side of the bed and managed to climb up and she shook jack awake

"Daddy"

"What" she shook him again?

"Daddy what happen to mummy tummy?" Jack rolled onto his back and opened his eyes to see Hannah looking at him

"Hannah can you see in the dark?"

"Yes"

"Ok, let get dressed and we will leave mummy get some rest ok"

"Ok… I need to pee"

"Ok let's go" Hannah got off the bed and Jack got up and took her to the bathroom. Jack took the dry diaper off her

"Hey your dry good girl" Hannah sat on her potty and look up at Jack

"Daddy"

"Oh ok, sorry" he walked out and partly close the door. He quickly went to Hannah room and got her clothes sorted out for her then return.

"Daddy finish" Jack open the door to see Hannah standing up

"Good girl here it your pull up, but first how about a shower"

"Ok"

Jack help take Hannah clothes off and gave her, her shower. When finished, he dry her down and pick her up and walk out and in to her bedroom and turn the light on, luckily the light was on low. He helps her get dressed.

Once done he got crowns and paper out for her.

"Here you draw for few minutes while I'll go and shave"

"Ok daddy"

Jack watches Hannah draw for a moment before he walked out, closing the door before walking bath to the bathroom and had his shower and shave. Once dress he checks on Sam and grace, they both were still sleeping she he gave Sam a kiss before going to get Hannah.

"Hey hungry"

"Yep"

"Come on, let go and get some breakfast"

"Ok" she stood up from her table and walk over to Jack and put her arms up, Jack smiled and picked her up


	70. Chapter 70

CH 70

"Before we go there something I want to show you but you will have to be quiet"

"Ok" Jack turn the light off and walk back in to the bedroom and over to the bassinet

"What that daddy"

"That is your sister, her name is Grace"

"Did she come from mummy tummy"

"Yes, come on granddad is here"

They walk out of the room and close the door. They walk down to the mess hall talking. When they walk in Daniel and Teal'c were sitting down having their breakfast Jack put Hannah on the ground

"Why don't you go over to Uncle Danny"

"Ok" she ran over to where Daniel is while Jack got their breakfast. Daniel turned and smiled when he saw Hannah

"Morning Hannah happy birthday"

"Morning guest what"

"What" he picked her up and put her on his knee

"Mummy got a baby"

"We know you mummy having a baby"

"No she got it, her name is Grace" Daniel and Teal'c were shocked. Some of the personal that was close was shocked with the news

"Grace wow so you got a baby sister"

"Yep, daddy said she was born one thirty this morning"

"Wow so what do you think sharing your birthday with Grace?"

"Cool"

"Cool" Daniel grin

"Yep more cake to" Daniel laugh and Teal'c smile. Then Jack walked over with tray in hand

"Morning guys"

"Morning Jack congratulation Hannah just told is about Grace"

"Thanks, come here Munchkin"

Jack pick up Hannah then sat down and put her on his lap. He gave her, her drinking cup so she could have some juice. They talk while having their breakfast.

Jack was feeding Hannah some of his scrambled eggs off his plate and he some cut up bacon and toast for her also. They just finish breakfast when General Hammond and Jacob walk in.

"Daddy down"

"Ok" Jack put Hannah on the ground and she ran over to her two grand fathers.

"Gramps" she yelled.

They turn around and smile when they saw Hannah running over to them. Jacob picks her up

"Morning Hannah happy birthday" he gives her a hug and kiss on the cheek

"When did you come?"

"Early this morning"

"Ok, mummy had baby Grace"

"I know, have you seen you sister?"

"Yes, daddy show me"

"Ok" then she turned to Hammond and opened her arms to him so Jacob pass Hannah to him

"Happy birthday Hannah"

"Thanks" then she gave him a morning hug.

"Why don't you go back to where your dad is while we get some breakfast"

"Ok"

He put her down on the floor and she ran over to where Jack is when a new colonel walk into the room and walk around the table and Hannah smack into his legs and fell on to her back. One of the Captains that was close pick Hannah up

"Are you ok Hannah"

"Yep"

"You should walk while in the mess hall so you wouldn't run into someone again"

"Ok, I remember" he smiled at her then stood up

"Captain is this child yours?" he said with an angry tone

"No sir"

"Who kid parents, they shouldn't bring their kids on this base, keep this kid away from me" he walk pass and knock Hannah over again.

Jack got up and so did Teal'c and Hannah. She turns and walked over to the colonel who was getting some coffee when she pulled on the guy pants, he looked down at Hannah

"What, get out of my way kid"

He went to push Hannah out of the way and she almost lost her balance. Jack stop when he saw the angry look on Hannah face and ran pass the colonel and stop then turn around look at him

"You bully"

"What who your parents"

"You push me," she yelled

"You got in my way"

"You in my way" she step forded and push him.

The next things that shock everyone were the colonel was lying flat on his back and coffee cup smash onto the floor. Jack walked over to Hannah just as Hammond and Jacob walked over to them.

The colonel blinked a few times and then sat up to see Hannah stepping ford looking at him till she was close to him

"That for pushing me"

He was shocked then look up to see Hammond, Jacob and Jack looked down at the colonel

"General Hammond… sir… I… I don't know what happen"

"We do, we saw what Happen" Hannah turn to Jack

"Daddy am I trouble," she said with a sad look on her face. Jack picks Hannah up just as the colonel got up from the ground.

"Well sweetie you and I are going to have a little talk later but for now are you ok?"

"Yes" then she hugged him which he did in return

"Who are you?"

"Colonel Wood this is Colonel O'Neill leader of SG1 and second in command. This is Hannah his and Major Carter daughter. This is Major General Jacob Carter retired and host to Selmac"

"Sirs" he stood at attention and saluted when they did in return

"Now you know who Hannah is and who her parents are, is there any question you want to ask?"

"Yes sir, why is she here on base?"

"Mummy had Grace today"

"What Hannah is saying that is Sam, had a girl it was done by C section early hours this morning, she had a little… big girl, that is why" Jacob said

"Big girl, how big?"

"Over thirteen pounds" the colonel was shock

"Thirteen pounds, that is big"

"It is"

"Congratulation sir"

"Thanks, now if you will excuse me dad can you look after Hannah while I'll take some breakfast to Sam"

"Sure thing Jack, come here you" Jack pass Hannah to Jacob then turn back to the colonel

"Oh another thing to colonel, as you just found out, Hannah is a lot stronger than you think" then he walked over and got Sam some breakfast

"Sir what does he mean by that?"

"You will find out one day, your dismiss"

"Yes sir" then he left

"I will look after Hannah why you get your breakfast General Carter"

"Thanks Teal'c" Hannah went to Teal'c and they all parted ways.

When Jack got Sam her breakfast he walk down to their quarters. He opened the door slowly and saw the lights were on so he walked in and quickly close the door when he saw Sam breast feeding.

"Hey how long have you been up for?"

"About ten minutes, where Hannah?"

"Dad got her"

Jack put Sam tray on the bed on the other side of her then he sat down facing Sam

"Ok" then he gave her a kiss

"Sleep well?"

"Yes, thanks for breakfast"

"Any time" they talk while Sam was breast-feeding. Jack feed Sam her breakfast since she got her arms full. Jack told Sam about Hannah and what abilities she has got and what happened in the mess hall earlier, when he finished telling her, she was burping Grace

"Jack, I through she won't be showing any disabilities till she older"

"I know, but she got them, if she has, then Grace will also in a year time"

"Well we sure got our work cut out"

"True, so what do you want to do now?"

"Well you can hold Grace while I'll go and have a shower"

"Sure" Sam passes Grace to Jack then he got up so she could get up and then walk to their bathroom.

Few minutes later Sam walk out naked, Jack looked her over, he couldn't believe how fast Sam has healed since Grace was born just a few hours ago.

Once she was dressed and their bed was made, Jack passed Grace back to her and then picked up the tray before walking out of their quarters. They walk down to the mess hall, stopping every now and then so some of the personal could look at Grace before walking on again.

When they walk into the mess hall Jack took care of the try while Sam walked over to where Jacob and Hannah is.

"Morning dad"

"Hey, morning Sam, how are you feeling?"

"Good thanks, here you go" she pass Grace to him so he could look at her then she sat down next to him

"She looks like Hannah"

"I know"

Jack walked over and sat next to Sam. Daniel and Teal'c look at Grace and held her also, Hannah looked at her new sister again and smiled at her. They were talking for half an hour when Hammond walk in and over to them.

"Morning all" they all said their good mornings in return. Teal'c pass Grace to Hammond, it is the first time he had seen her

"She beautiful Sam"

"Thanks sir"

"Well since SG1 is on down time till next year, you all can get off this base but be back here for the Christmas party"

"But sir"

"No Dr Jackson, sorry that include you"

"Ok"

"Good, Major soon as you got the all clear from the doctor you can go home"

"Yes sir"

"Ok, here you go Major and congratulations"

"Thanks sir" he passes Grace back to her before leaving them alone.

"Well I better go and see Janet, talk to you guys later"

"Ok sam" Sam stood up and walked out of them mess hall.

The others talk for a bit before Hannah said she needed to pee. So Jack took her to the men's room so she could do her thing then wash her hands before they walk down to the infirmary to find out when they could go home. When they walk in Janet and Sam was talking.

"Hey, everything ok?"

"Yep we can go home"

"Ok cool"

"Jack, Grace got what Hannah got"

"Ok, well then shall we go got things to do, places to go, see you later doc"

"By sir" they walk out with their Daughters in their arms.

They walk back to their quarters to get every thing that they needed before going home. When they got home, Grace was in her bassinet sleeping while Jack Sam and Hannah were downstairs playing for an hour before Jack left to pick up Mark and his family from the airport.

Since he left early he went to the jewellers to get a necklace for grace. He was able to get the same one he got Hannah last year and he got it ingrave as well. Once paid for he left to go to the airport to pick the family up. Jack waited for five minutes when he saw them walking over to him

"Hi Jack how Sam and Hannah?"

"Good and they are at home with grace" they shook hands and Mark froze and looked at Jack

"Who Grace?"

"Your niece, thirteen pounds two ounces born just after one thirty this morning"

"Niece… wow she a big girl"

"Yes she is, come on I need to go to a couple of places before going home"

"Sure and Sam home?"

"Yep"

"Amazing, how Hannah holding up?"

"Good"

"That good to know"

They walk out of the airport and got into Sam SUV and headed into town. First place was to get groceries since Mark and his families were staying with them for three weeks.


	71. Chapter 71

CH 71

Once all the groceries were put in the wagon Jack called for pizza for lunch then they went to the jewellers to pick up Grace necklace then they heard home. When they got their Hannah and Sam greeted them.

"Hi Mark" Sam gave him a hug

"How are your Sam, you look like you haven't had any kids?" Mark look at her

"Thanks, come on I'll show you your rooms"

"Ok, Grace asleep?"

"Yep" Sam showed the family to their rooms while Jack quickly put the groceries away and put Grace Christmas presents under the tree with all of the other presents. Then he went to put the kettle on when there was a knock on the door, so he went to see who it was, when he opened it

"Hey Hailey, Elliott what can I do for you two, you know the party not till tonight"

"We know sir Dr Jackson text me half an hour ago about birth of Grace, so we want to drop by if that is ok sir"

"Sure come on in" they walk in and took their jackets and boots off before walking into the living room.

"I spoke to Colonel Dixon on the way over her he said she was over thirteen pounds"

"Yep thirteen pounds two ounces"

"Wow that is big"

"It is look, be careful what you say Mark and the family are here"

"Ah, sure thing sir"

"Good hot chocolate"

"Thanks sir" they walk into the kitchen

"Was there any problems with the birth?"

"No as a matter of fact" he leaned fords and said quietly

"When doc did the C section to get Grace out, well after Grace and the placenta was out, Sam healed herself right in front of us, I mean there is no scar on her at all"

"Wow that is incredible," Jen said

"It is and Hannah starting show her power at the moment she can see in the dark and also she strong, she pushed a marine colonel over this morning in the mess hall I mean flat on his back, he didn't know what hit him" they both were shocked

"Wow, so what are you going to do?"

"Talk to her about them"

"Ok" Then they heard voices and footsteps coming down the stairs, they turn to see them walk into the kitchen

"Hi Brian Jen how are you both"

"Good thanks Major Carter, we heard about Grace and decided to get out of the house and drop by"

"Ok that was good of you two"

Jack made them all got drinks while they talk, then they heard a car pull up so Jack went to see who it was, then return with eight pizzas in hand and grin on his face.

He walked in and put the pizzas on the dining room table when they heard another car pull up

"I wonder who that is?" Sam asked when she put Hannah in her high chair while Jack answered the door and smile

"Hi guys, dad come on in"

"Thanks Jack" Daniel, Teal'c and Jacob walk in with six pizzas.

They walk into the dinning room a Sam laugh when she saw what Teal'c got in his hands

"Hi dad, guys, well help yourselves"

"Thanks Sam" Daniel said.

Jacob gave Mark and his family a hug before they all grab a slice of pizza each and started munching on it while talking. Sam cut up Hannah small slice while everyone else was talking and eating.

Half an hour later Grace woke up so Sam went to feed and change her. Twenty minute's later Sam walk down with Grace in her arms, she passes her to Mark so he could hold her for the first time and the others to look at her.

They all talk for the next few hours before they left for the surprise birthday party for Hannah. They waited till Grace wakes up so Sam could feed and change her before they all got into both Sam and Jack truck then they left to go to 'Slayton's barbecue and creamery' for Hannah's birthday.

When they got there, they notice the car park was full and recognise most of the cars from the SGC. Once they all got out Jacob carry Hannah while Jack carry Grace in to the restaurant.

They were starting to walk to where they were having the big private party when the manager walked up to them

"Mr and Mrs O'Neill, can I have a quick word with you"

"Sure" they walk over to where it is private

"Is there a problem?"

"No but I was ask to give you this" he pass them a white envelope and Sam open it and pull the note out and read it.

'Jack, Major Carter I found out where you planning on having Hannah birthday party, well happy birthday to her, any way you party all ready been paid for, food, drinks, everything has already been taken care of so you and your guests won't have to worry about paying for it. I also found out about Grace. Congratulations on your second daughter, nice going jack you sure didn't waste any time. Well gotta go and look after your family and kick some more snakehead ass, see you guys around, Harry.

P.S. I found out who the leader is, problem he dead and so is his second in command. So I don't know who is running the show now.'

Sam and Jack read what it said and was shocked with the last part of the message.

"Is there any problem?"

"No, a friend just letting us know that the party already being paid for"

"Yes, you friend paid ten thousand in cash in advance this afternoon"

"Ok thanks for letting us know" Then they walk back over to where the family is

"Shell we, I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry" Sam giggle

Then they walk towards where the private party was being held. When they walk in Jacob was last with Hannah in his arms. When he walked in he stoped

"Surprise" everyone yelled out then they sang 'Happy Birthday' to Hannah when they finish they clap till Jack put his hand up and everyone went quiet, then he look at Hannah

"Happy birthday Hannah"

"Me"

"Yes this is your birthday party"

"Me?"

"Yes come on," Jack said smiling

They walked over to one of the tables and sat down except for Jack

"Can I have everyone attention… ok thank you all for coming tonight for Hannah first birthday party. We would like for you to order whatever you want, as for paying it already been taken care of so eat drink and have heaps of fun"

Then he sat down as every one talk and mingled for a bit while they went back and forth getting their drinks from the bar and order what they want for their dinner. Everyone was having a good time.

Hannah got sauce all over her hands and around her mouth from the barbecue pork ribs with sauce over it. Sam cut it up for Hannah and put it in a small plate with some vegetables. She loved it and the ice cream afterwards.

While Jack was cleaning her hands and face, Sam took Grace in to the women's bathroom so she could change Grace and breast-feed her before returning back to the party.

Hour later Hannah birthday cake came out she smiled and clapped her hands when she saw it. After she blew out her birthday candle every one cheer her on.

She had a square coconut sponge cake with buttercream icing on top with her name done in pink and pink roses around it with a candle on top.

After Hannah blew out the candle, sam cut up a small piece for her and put it on a plate then Jack moved the cake so Sam couple put the plate down in front of her

"Here you go sweetie"

Hannah picked up a small piece and put it into her mouth and munch away then she got another piece and put it in her mouth while Jack cut up the cake and put a piece on to a plate and started dishing it out to everyone. Luckily the cake was big and everyone enjoyed it.

Half an hour later Hannah fell asleep against Jacob chest since he was sitting down with her on his lap. Every stayed till just before closing then they left after Jack and Sam thanks them for showing up. They pick up their things and they all left to go home themselves.

Few days later it was the SGC annual Christmas party. Everyone enjoyed themselves including the kids. On Christmas day everyone enjoyed them, including Hannah whom got a lot of presents which made her happy.

On New Year Jack and Sam host the New Year party at their home, everyone enjoyed themselves, eating, drinking, talking and dancing. Mark and his family left to head back to San Diego on the third, Jacob left the next day.

Two weeks later Sam was at home with Hannah and Grace when she was needed at the SGC. She put the girls into her wagon and drove to the base to find out what was going on. When the elevator doors open Hammond was they're waiting for her.

"Sir what wrong?" she walked out pushing the stroller

"Sg1 is two hours over due for their check in"

"What the plan sir?"

"How are you up taking a trip off world?"

"Which team sir?"

"SG2"

"Sure"

"Ok I'll look after your girls while you can go and get ready, SG2 is waiting in the gate room"

"Yes sir" she moved the twin stroller so Hammond could take over. Then he walked down to the gate room. Sam ran down to the locker rooms and got change, then she ran to the armory to get her weapons before running down to the gate room and stop behind SG2

"Sorry I'm late"

Making them all jump and they turn around and saw Sam there with a grin on her face.

"Gee Carter you getting bad as colonel o'neill on sneaking up"

"Well I did marry him"

"True" then the gate started spinning

"Ok what can you guys tell me about the planet SG1 is on"

"Well it was supposed to be meet and greet but something must have gone wrong"

"Could be but what, I think something must've happened to Jack"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well they would have been back unless they all were knock out"

"Could be" then the wormhole was form, Hammond check the malp out to see it was all clear

"SG2 you have a go"

"Ok let go"

They walk up the ramp with their weapons ready and walk through the gate to the other side then it shut down. When they step through to the other side and down the steps. Sam went to check the DHD

"Everything is fine here"

"Ok lets move out"

"Colonel I would like to follow you couple of minutes just in case"

"Sure thing Carter, ok lets go"

SG2 walk towards the village then Sam followed and listening and looking out for any dangers. When SG2 reach the village they were shoot at, Sam saw it and ran close enough and stop and hid

"Carter it super soldiers, need help"

Sam ran around to the back of them and she ran in front of each of them ripping their masks off and shooting point blank between the eyes hitting the symbiote then she ran and hid just in case any more show up.

Sg2 was shocked to see what happen in front of them. Then they heard a nose and turn around to see Jaffa pointing staff weapons at them.

Sam saw it from her hiding place so she got the cloaking device out and cloaks her self then walk out and over to SG2 who got their weapons removed from them and they walked over to where a cloak cargo ship is.

They saw it uncloaks and they walk aboard the ship, then it lifted off and headed to out of space. Sam walk up to the front as saw the ship heading to a huge ship which was eight times bigger than goa'uld mothership.

Then she walked back to where SG2 are. They were all on their knees with their hands on their heads with two jaffa's watching them with their zats. Sam crouched down behind the colonel

"Sir, I'm here, we got a big problem we heading to a huge ship it eight times bigger than any goa'uld mothership. I'll put my hand on top of your, move your finger once for no, two for yes, ok"

She put her hand on top of his, he felt her hand and move one of his fingers twice which made Sam smile. Then she got up and moved away and waited. Couple of minutes later they heard the engines shut down. Sam follow SG2 and the jaffa to the bridge where she saw the goa'uld wearing black hooded coat and gloves. She looked and noticed she could see the face.

She listens to the goa'uld asking about a missing disk on a planet Sam remember where SG1 killed a goa'uld and found the missing Russian over a year ago.

When they told the goa'uld noting, he ordered the jaffa to take them to where the others are, so Sam followed them leaving marks along the corridor that lead up to the bridge.


	72. Chapter 72

CH 72

She followed them down to the cells and waited till the jaffa were gone except for two which she knocked out then she walked in and saw SG1 and two in the same cell, she saw SG1 still knockout. She uncloak herself

"How are they?

"They will be alright, they must have been zatted"

"Ok, any wounded?"

"No"

"Good, stay here, I'm going to have a look around" she cloak herself and left the cells.

She walked around till she found the engine room. She looked around and uncloaks herself since there was no jaffa and super soldier around. She took off her backpack and she got a block of C4 out and then she took the paper off it and flatten it.

Then she got a bag of naqadah out and broke it in half then she wrap half of the C4 around and seal the edging together then she got a detonator out and out it in then she hid it in a good spot. She did two of them fast.

Then she cloak herself and went looking for where the generators that control the shield. She ran down to where they are and set up another two naqadah bombs and got that set up.

Then she ran back up stairs again and look around and found a computer, she looked it over and found the blue prints and other things. She knew she needed Daniel help she walked back to the cell block to see the two jaffa coming to so she knock them out again then walk in and uncloak her self.

"Sam"

"Jack"

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving your sorry ass, but not yet, Daniel I need your help with something" she yanked the door open

"Sam what is it?" Daniel asked

"I found a goa'uld computer but I can't read goa'uld. You guys get to the cargo ship and get out of here?"

"What about you Sam?"

"Don't worry about me I got a plan"

"How do we get there?"

They walk out of the cells and walk down the hallway after the colonel of SG2 and Teal'c picked up the staff weapons and zats from the two jaffa's. When they reach the corner.

"See these holes here" Jack saw two finger holes

"Yes"

"They will be at each corner when they are here like this, that means go down that way"

"Ok where the cargo ships?" Sam smile

"When you come to three holes, that means you down the last corroder when you come to different doors look up for earth point of origin symbol then you would know that, that it is the door"

"Cool, ok we better go take care Sam"

"You to Jack, just be careful of the super soldiers"

"Ok will do" then they kiss

"Come of Daniel let go" they walk different directions.

"Sam what sort of ship is this?"

"It eight times bigger than mother ship"

"That is big"

"I know" they walk down the corridor till they reach the room.

Sam check it out first then got Daniel whom was at the doorway and walk inside to where the computer is.

"Daniel what does this part say" Daniel read and mumble to himself

"Oh boy"

"Daniel"

"It ancient weapon Anubis found it and built this ship and put the weapon on the ship, but for it to work it needed all six disks"

"Like the eye of Ra?"

"Yes"

"But it won't work"

"I know, but we got to destroy the weapon Sam"

"Why?"

"Even with half the disk it can blow a mother ship to pieces in one shot and blow up part of a planet, but he only got three of the six disks"

"Ok what we need to do is find a weak spot" they went through all the recordings till they found what they were looking for.

"Got it" sam said, she looked at it and found a good spot where she could put her bomb.

"Ok let's go" then the left heading to the cargo bay.

When Jack and the others made it to the cargo bay they got into one of the ships

"Wait here guys"

Jack ran out and ran over to the other ships and removed all the crystals from them and then return before going to the next ship. Once he got all the crystals Teal'c started up the engine and turn the ship around and open up the outer doors then clock the ship before leaving.

"Stop Sam and Daniel are on their way" so they waited.

Couple minutes later they ran into the room and over to the ship and got in

"Jack I need your help, Teal'c get far away from this ship if you can, then return in half an hour" he bowed his head then Jack and Sam ran off the ship and watch it cloak it self then it leave the bay.

"Come on we going to destroy the weapon"

"Sam"

"If baal got six of the disks, he still can do a lot of damage, come on"

They ran down to where the weapon centre is. When they got their Sam took her backpack off and opened it up. Jack watches what she was doing, so he helps her with the other bombs when they heard footsteps. So Sam went to check it out after check cloak he self.

She saw four guys carrying four bars of naqadah between them that made her smile so she ran and got the bars then return and uncloak her self. She put three bars in her bag and the fourth she broke up into four pieces and stuck them to the C4.

Then Sam and Jack put them in the areas where there would be more damage done to the weapon then Sam pick up her back pack and put it on before they ran out of the room to the glider bay. When they got into one of the gliders

"Sam have you got the dedernated?"

"Yep" then the alarms went off

"We got to go" the canape close and Jack drive them out of the ship, it started firing a pond them.

"Ok here goes nothing"

Sam push the button and they turn the glider around to see part of the ship blow up, then ten seconds later another exposition, then the next. Minute later there was one big exposition where the whole ship blow up right in front of them causing a massive shock wave, which knock their glider about and also cause damage. When it was over

"Jack are you ok?"

"Yeah was that a shock wave?"

"Yep, got some bad news, we got no power, no life support systems, nothing"

"Now what?"

"We wait for Teal'c to come and get us"

"Ok"

"What happened on the planet Jack?"

"We walk through the gate and got zat from behind after the gate disengage, we all were caught by surprise"

"I bet"

"What about you Sam?"

"I sent SG2 ahead of me and when I saw the jaffa surrounding them, I cloak myself and follow them into the cargo ship and on to the main ship, then to where you where in the cells. Since you guys were still knock out I went walked about, planted some bomb found a computer went back and got you guys out and got Daniel to translate for me, and look at the blue prints and then we head to the cargo bay and got you"

"Ok"

"So what do you want to do when we get home?"

"Well how about pizza for dinner and early night" sam said smiling knowing Jack would be grinning as well

"Sounds good to me"

Then a cargo ship headed towards them then stop in front of them. They would see Daniel talking but they couldn't reply back. Then Sam got an idea; she opened her pack and got black pen and pad out then she writes in big letters

' _Glider damage, no power'_ then she pass it to Jack

"Show them this Jack"

"Ok" Jack showed them the note; Daniel gave them a thumbs up.

Sam did a drawing of cargo ship above the glider with two people in between then she writes ' _ring us up'_ then she pass it to Jack then she showed it to them. They nodded in understanding then they moved the ship till it was above them. Jack saw the note and understood.

"Jack are you ready"

"Yep"

"Ok same here" Sam put pen and pad back in her pack and zip it up.

"Ok try to open it now" Jack push the button to open the canopied but nothing happen

"It won't up"

"Well you will have to force it open"

"Ok, here goes nothing"

Jack pushed up the canapes and it moved so far, so he pushed it more till he and Sam we both holding their breaths and floating. They held out for each other hand and pull them together then Sam used her feet to push off and away from the glider then the ring showed up and ring them up on the cargo ship. Once aboard they both collapsed and took in a deep breath.

"Wow that sure was fun"

"I bet, is everyone ok?" Sam asked

"Yes we were just worried about you two"

"Well now you know that I'm fine, let go home"

"Jack what about the ship?" Jack and Sam were on their feet

"Well Sam and I will go and see the tok'ra while you guys head back to earth"

Then Jack walked up to where Teal'c is while Sam went to relieve herself and talk to the guys till the ship landed where to gate is and they all got out. Jen dial earth and Sam sent he code through.

"Ok see you guys soon"

"Ok Jack" then SG1 and two walk up the steps and through the gate then it shut down. Sam dial to the tok'ra homeworld and walk through the gate and around where the sand dunes are when the tok'ra showed up

"Hi guys, we got some goodies for you guys and talk to dad if he here" jack said

"This way"

They walked over to where one of the tok'ra is and step together then they were ring down to the underground, then they walked down to where the other tok'ra is. When they walk into the room Sam smiled

"Dad" Jacob turned around and smiled

"Sam, Jack what are you doing here?" Jacob walked over to them and gave Sam a hug

"We got some goodies got you guys"

"Oh" they walked over to one of the tables and Sam opened her pack and turn it upside down and every thing came out of the pack

"Sam all of these?"

"Well" Sam picked up one of the naqadah bars and put it in her pack

"These are"

"We were after some more naqadah, where did you get them form and these crystals?"

"From baal super ship well what left of it"

"What do you mean?"

"Baal is the one who was after all six eyes, like the eye of Ra, I have seen what might happen if he got all twelve of them, he couldn't stop"

"And you did"

"Yep and all these crystals are from all the cargo ships that was on his ship, and there a ship waiting to be picked up" jack said pulling a crystal from his pocket and pass it to Jacob

"Here the key"

"Well then I'll get one of the tok'ra to bring it back here, thanks, but what happened?"

They sat down and they took turns in telling Jacob what had happened. When they finish telling him he shook his head

"Sam how does it feel being back in action?"

"I miss it, but Jack and I know that our daughters are important to us both"

"True, well thanks and when do you have to head back"

"Soon why?"

"Come I'll show you" Jacob show them the lab he pick up a box and open it and showed them a purple tube

"What that dad?"

"Symbiote poison, it is the only one we got"

"Ok, so why have you got it here?"

"We are going to use it, but you are in luck I was going to go SGC and ask for Daniel help"

"Dad"

"I'll expand it to you all when we get there"

"Ok well then shall we" Jack said

"Jack why are you in a hurry for?"

"Sam leaking" They look at Sam and saw her green shirt with two wet spots where her breast are

"Oh, shell we"

Sam did up her vest when they walk out of the lab and walk to where the rings are and back to earth.


	73. Chapter 73

CH 73

When they walk down the ramp Daniel and Teal'c where there holding the girls in their arms

"Grump" Hannah said smiling holding out her arms to him. Teal'c pass Hannah to Jacob she could hug him

"Hello kiddo have you been good?"

"Yep"

"That good, you grown since I last saw you"

"I know"

"Grace work up five minutes ago" Daniel pass Grace to Sam

"Thanks Daniel, well while I'm feeding Grace and look after Hannah, I'll leave you guys with the briefing"

"Ok Sam" he put Hannah in the floor

"See you later Hannah"

"Ok"

She held on to Sam hand as they walk out of the gate room. Sam went to have her post ops and feed Grace while waiting for Janet. She felt relieved after Grace had her fill. Janet looked after them while Sam went and had her shower and got change back into her civvies.

Then she went and got the girls and went to the mess hall for some thing to eat since she has been doing a lot of running around while on the ship. Hannah was drinking her juice and eating small piece of Sam cake that she loves.

Hannah and Sam were talking after they finish their snack when SG1 and Jacob walk into the mess hall. Once they got their snack they walked over to where Sam is and sat down.

"How did the briefing go?"

"Good we going back to the tok'ra in the morning showing SG5 around while Dad and Daniel are away on a mission"

"What mission?"

"The system loads are getting together, this is an opportunity we have been waiting for"

"The poison?"

"Yes"

"And Daniel"

"He know goa'uld language and he hasn't got a goa'uld with in him"

"Ok, so what the plan"

Jacob told Sam the plan on what happening, few minutes later Sam knows what going to happen

"Thanks dad" they talk for a few minutes before Sam and the girls left for home. Later that evening Jack and Jacob arrived home with pizza and ice cream in hand. Hannah ran down to great them.

"Daddy, gramps"

"Hi kiddo"

Jacob picked her up and gave her a hug and carries her down to the dinning room.

"Hi Sam"

"Hi dad"

"Where Grace?"

"In the living room, I was just about to go and get her"

"I'll get her Sam"

Jack went and got Grace while Sam put the ice cream in the freezer then return with drinks in hand. Jack put grace on to his lap while Hannah was in her high chair eating a bit of pizza while the others talk while having dinner.

Then afterwards Jack went and brought out the ice cream, sauce plates and spoons. They all enjoy their desert, especially Hannah who got ice cream all over her face, but she was happy. After Hannah finish her ice cream Sam took her up stairs to have her bath. Hannah enjoyed her bath, playing with her toys while Sam washed her hair and her back before starting on the front. When finish Sam let her play for a while before she pulled the plug.

"Mummy no"

"Sorry sweetie but the water was starting to go cold, and if you want to you can ask grand dad to read to you would you like that" she smiled and nodded

"Ok let get you dress first ok"

"Ok"

Sam wrap a towel around Hannah and lift her out of the bath and put her on the ground so she could dry her down and comb her hair before taking her back to her room and got her dress. Once dress, Hannah got her book and walked out of the room and walked down stairs.

While Sam clean up the bathroom and put Hannah toys away before getting changed since she got wet and headed down stairs to see Hannah curled up on Jacob lap as he reads her a bedtime story which made her smile.

She sat down next to Jack and he put his arm around her shoulder and she snuggled up to his side watching and listening. Five minutes later Hannah was asleep

"Dad" Jacob stops reading

"What is it Sam"

"She asleep" he look down and smile

"I'll put her to bed"

"Thanks dad"

Jacob close the book and put it down on the coffee table before picking Hannah up and taking her to bed, when they heard Jacob walking up stairs.

"So much for an early night"

"There will be other times Jack"

"I know" they both kiss till Jacob return caught them in the act. They broke apart and turn to see Jacob sitting down.

"So dad do you know when this meeting taking place?"

"Soon, Daniel and I will have to leave in the morning"

"Ok, how about taking Jack with you as a back up just in case Daniel cover is compromise"

"Good idea Sam, what do you say Jack"

"Well sure, why not"

"Well in that case we got to leave early in the morning, I might as well go to bed and get some rest" he got up from the armchair

"Night dad" Sam said

"Night Sam, Jack" then he went to his room for the night

"Well we might as well, what do you say Sam"

"Sure, why not"

They both got up and turn off the lights just before going up stairs to their bedroom, when they walk into their room and the door was closed, they both kiss and quickly strip their clothes off before getting into bed and making passionate love that night. They did it three times before falling asleep in one another arms.

The next morning Jack and Sam made love before they got up and has a shower together before Jacob got up and Grace woke up for her morning feed. Sam gave both Jack and Jacob a hug and Jack a kiss before leaving for the base. It was just after five when they left. Sam did what she normally does every morning. At 0730 she got a phone call

"Carter"

"Major it General Hammond, I know that the colonel is away with Dr Jackson and Jacob, I would like to know if you would like to with SG5, and rest of SG1 to Vorash?"

"Sir I would love to but what about Hannah and Grace?"

"Bring them to base there will be plenty of personnel who will look after them"

"Ok sir, I'll be there soon" then she hung up and look at Hannah who is eating her breakfast

"Hannah we going to the base today"

"Is daddy going to be there?"

"No sweetie but grand dad George is" she smile

"I'll go and get a few things, you finish your eggs, ok"

"Ok"

Sam ran up stairs and got Grace and Hannah things together, then she uses her breast pump to fill many bottles as she could. When finish can the breast pump was clean, she put Grace in her car seat then she picked up the bags and cat seat then she quickly walked down stairs, by that time Hannah finish her breakfast. Sam clean up and then but Hannah Jacket and shoes on before they left in Sam SUV.

Twenty minutes later she arrived at the SGC and put both girls in the stroller and she hook their bags over the handles then lock up her wagon before heading to the first checkpoint. When the doors open to level twenty-five, Janet was waiting for her

"Hi Sam, I'll take care of the girls"

"Thanks Janet there are eight bottles for Grace"

"Ok, you better run, they leave in two minutes"

"Ok" she gives both girls a kiss

"I love you both, see you when I get back"

"Ok mummy"

Then Sam look both before she ran down to the women's locker room, got change in to her BDU then ran to get her weapons then ran down to the gate room just as the gate started spinning

"Morning"

"Morning" they all said

"So Carter looking ford to going off world again"

"Yep, you" she said with a grin on her face

"Yes"

"Good" when the wormhole was form

"SG1 and five you have a go"

They walk up the ramp and through the gate to the other side then it shut down.

"Which way Major?"

"This way" they followed Sam around some sand dunes and stop

"Major" then the tok'ra showed up out of the sand dunes

"Hi guys"

"Major Carter it good to see you once again"

"Likewise Malak"

"This way" they follow Malak till he stops.

They all gather together then they were ring under ground and were shown to the council meeting room is. They all talk for a few minutes before they spilt up into groups.

When Jacob cargo ship arrived at the meeting place, Jacob and Daniel ring aboard Yu ship. Daniel zat Yu slave and they quickly change clothes before Jacob took the slave to the rings and back onto the cargo ship.

Then Jack swap places with Jacob then he ring himself onto the ship and cloak himself before walking around the ship. He was walking around when he saw Baal, he knew it must be either the real baal or a clone

"Jacob baal here" he said quietly in the tok'ra radio device

"What are you going to do?"

"Follow him"

Jack followed baal in to his chambers to see twenty, baal in the room. He listens to one the leader baal said and also make sure Jacob was listening in as well. They heard that baal is planning on killing all the system lords and to take over their tertiaries

"Jack they got to stop"

When they all left the room to go their separate ways, leaving the leader behind, Jack got his zat out and zat baal three times, then he went after the other baal zating them one by one till they were all dead.

Then he hung around to hear what the meeting was about; he could see Daniel standing behind Yu. Both he and Daniel were shocked to learn that they system lords know where the tok'ra is and they just sent three ships to Vorash.

Jack made sure Jacob listen in on every thing and also found out that SG1 and five were also on the planet. The question is how did they know about SG1 and five, Jack thought to himself. Then they heard the goa'uld name that is with the tok'ra

"Jack I know him, I'll send an urgent message to warn them"

They listen to more of the meeting for the next hour before there was a brake. Sam and Jen were in the lab looking over what the tok'ra have got when one of the tok'ra ran into the room

"Major Carter we got message it in code, but we did get a message state to get one of the SG members to translate the code"

"Ok show me"

Sam follow the tok'ra to radio room. Sam listens then got pen and paper out and write the messages down, when finish

"Shit"

She ran out of the room down to the council chambers then got a zat out. When she ran in there at normal speed, she stoped open the zat and fired it once at the goa'uld

"Major Carter why did you do that for"

"This is why it a message from my father, the system lords are on their way here and that snake head is a goa'uld"

She pass them the message they look at it then Gashaw yelled in goa'uld then everyone started running around. Two tok'ra pick up the goa'uld and took him out of the room

"Major Carter any ideas where we can go to?"

"Yes PYX364, here is the gate address" Sam write down the address and pass it to Gashaw

"Thank you"

"Let's get moving" they ran out of the room when both SG teams are together

"Major what going on?" Jen ask

"The tok'ra are evacuating and we are going to help them, so come on we haven't got much time. Jen I want you to head back to the SGC and let General Hammond know what happening and tell him we are going to PYX364"

"Yes ma'am"

"And give him this note, he will understand"

Sam passes her the note then she ran down to where the rings are and ring up to the surface. Then ran to the gate and dial earth. Once the wormhole was form she sends her code through and ran through the gate and down the ramp

"Lieutenant what going on"

"It the tok'ra sir the system lords are on their way to Vorash, Major Carter told me to give you this" she passed him the note, he opened it and read it then turn to Walter

"Walter I need SG2, 6,12 and fifteen gear up in five minutes"

"SG2, 6, 12, and fifteen gear up and in the gate room in five minute" was said over the PA system


	74. Chapter 74

CH 74

"Sir permission to go back"

"Granted Go and the death glider staff weapon"

"Yes sir" Jen ran down to the armory where the other teams were getting there weapons

"Hailey what going on" One of them asked

"Tok'ra need back up the system lords know where they are and on their way and the tok'ra are moving out"

"Shit" Jen pick up the weapon and ran out of the room with others following. When they got there the gate started spinning, when the wormhole was form

"Sir I already told them"

"Good, good luck and godspeed" then they ran up the ramp and through the gate to see the tok'ra and Teal'c standing there

"Here some back up and here Teal'c"

"Thank you Lieutenant"

"Where Major Carter"

"Still down in the chambers"

"Ok"

Then colonel of SG5 showed up and started giving orders while Jen went down to let Sam know what going on, then help with the evacuation.

While the Goa'uld were taking a break, Daniel walk in to the next room of Yu chambers

"Daniel"

"Jack" he looked around

"Here in front of you"

"Oh, Jack we got to warn the tok'ra"

"Already taken care of dad heard the whole thing and told me he sent a message"

"But how do you know?" Jack uncloak himself and pointed to his ear where the hearing aid is, then he cloak himself again

"Ok, anything else"

"Yeah Baal and his twenty clones were going to crash the party and kill everyone here, the slaves, every one, I took care of it"

"What how?"

"Zat them three times… Shh"

"What?"

"Shh. I'll be back I just heard the rings activated"

Then he walked out of the chamber and ran down to the rings to see four baal being ring on to the ship, so Jack zat them three times.

"Dad, Baal sent more of himself"

"So that's who ring aboard the ship"

"Yes is there a Baal ship about?"

"If it is here, it cloak"

"Hang on I'll try to ring abroad it" Jack ring himself abroad a ship. There was ten baal clones standing there with zats in hand. Jack ran pass them till he was behind them and zat them with both zats till they were gone, then he removed the ring crystal and put it in his pocket

"Dad, ten baal lest to worry about"

Then Jack ran to the front of the tel'tac to see a jaffa there, so he zat him once and moved him aside, then he checks to see how many Baal there was aboard, when he saw at left thirty more.

He moved the ship away from the mother ship then he ran back to the ring room and put the crystal back in then he ran back to the controls and waited.

Then he saw eight baal being ring off the ship, when he turned the ship around, he could see there bodies floating in space. Then he saw more being rings off the ship till there was two left, when they walk towards where Jack is, he waited and zat them three times.

Then he picked up the jaffa and took him into a room and removed the door crystal so it won't open then he ran back to the front and move the ship back to where it was before.

"Dad all the baal are now floating in space"

"I saw them, but we got a problem"

"Dad"

"Daniel cover been blown"

"Ok, I'm going to get him and behind him back on this tel'tac"

"Ok"

Jack ring aboard the mothership and he ran down to Yu quarters first then to the meeting room where they were touching Daniel

"Stop right there" they all look around

"Who said that" then jack uncloak him self

"Colonel O'Neill" Jack step ford

"You know you guys are lucky to be alive"

"I try to tell them Jack, they don't believe me about baal cloning him self"

"Well I got proof"

"Show us"

"Well let's go to the bridge, shell we"

They all walk to the bridge. When they got there were three jaffa's there. Jack step ford

"Stop, what are you doing"

"You will see"

Jack step ford and ask the jaffa to bring up one area of space and in large it, so he did, they were all shook to see ten dead baal floating in space

"There your proof he has been trying to build a super ship that can destroy and planet, moon or mother ship in one blast, well you don't have to worry about that anymore cause thanks to my beautiful wife as you all know her and Major Carter. Well she blow up Baal ship with six of the twelve disks and he tries to send over forty of himself over here to kill you, but I killed them all"

"Thank you and you shall die"

Then one of the jaffa fired a zat at Jack but he moved quickly and one of the goa'uld got hit instead

"Well since you are going to be like that, come on Daniel let go home"

"Kill him" the jaffa try to zat Jack only to get the goa'uld. When Jack got his chance he stops next to Daniel

"Let go home"

Jack put him in a firemen lift and ran out of the room to the ring room then stop and put him down

"Woo"

"Ready"

"Yeah just one more thing" he pulled out the tube and push the button then throw it down the hall then they ring aboard the tel'tac and headed up front

"Dad are you still there"

"Yes jack, how did it go?"

"Mission accomplished, let go home"

"But where, we don't know where the tok'ra is?"

"Let go to Vorash and find out from there"

"Ok let go" they both uncloak themselves and jump into hyperspace. They knew it would take three hours to reach Vorash.

When most of the tok'ra were next to the DHD with most of their gear, Gashaw dial PYX364. SG2 went first then gave them all the all clear, then the tok'ra started going through the gate with everything. Sam, Jen and others were still packing things up and ring them up with the tok'ra.

When everything was out of the tunnels and they were closing in on them, it was Jen Sam and four tok'ra left, they ring to the surface just in time then ran to the gate just as the death gliders and tel'tac headed towards them

"Teal'c pass me the staff weapon, you guys try to get through fast as you can"

Sam ran to and up the hill and started firing the death glider staff weapon and hitting each target which causing each glider to crash, and she fire the staff and the lower guns and disabling them and where they realist the fire bomb so they can't fire any more. Sam saw the last of the tok'ra running through the gate. Teal'c and Jen saw Sam still firing

"Major Carter every one made it through" Teal'c said on his radio

"Copy that... run"

They heard weapons fire so they ran through the gate, Sam saw one of the jaffa running towards the DHD, she had no choice, she fire at the DHD and the gate shut down. She saved them.

Then she saw the jaffa firing at her so she turn and run slowly away in to the tree line, she ran as fast as she can till she reaches the ocean and stop for a breather.

Every one waited then Teal'c and Jen ran through till they reach the DHD then the gate shut down.

"Where Major Carter?" Dixon ask

"She must be still on Vorash

"But why didn't she come through"

"Don't know sir" Jen said, then she walked away. Everyone was shocked with what just happen.

"We better let Hammond know" then he dials the SGC and told Hammond what happen.

Everyone in the control room was shock that Sam is MIA. The tok'ra sent a message out to all operatives who were going to Vorash to keep and eye out for Sam.

When Jack and Jacob ships came out of hypo space the planet was surrounded in mother ships

"Holly crap"

"Jack I'm getting a message… Jack Sam is down there some where"

"What, what is she doing there"

"I don't know, I'll go in and try to get her radio signal and find her"

"Ok, I got your six"

"Thanks"

Jacob followed one of the tel'tac down to the planet then he looked down to see thousands of jaffa's are everywhere. So he try to contact Sam on the radio

"Sam, can you hear me"

Sam was sitting on the beach thinking that hopefully the tok'ra would send a ship to look for her after the jaffa's were gone. She was thinking about Jack and her two little girls. She was thinking about how Jacob and Daniel mission went till she heard

"Sam can you hear me" she got up and look around

"Dad is that you?"

"Yes kiddo, where are you?"

"North east of the gate, I'm next to the beach"

"Copy that, I'm coming to get you"

"Ok, I'll be waiting" Sam waited till she heard a noise and saw the ship uncloak. Sam smile then picked up the staff weapon just as Jacob moved in to preposition and ring Sam up. She put the gun down and walked up front

"Dad"

"Sam are you ok?

"Yeah where Jack and Daniel?"

"Waiting for us"

"Where?"

"They got themselves a tel'tac"

"How?"

"We will talk on they way, where did the tok'ra go?"

"PYX364, here is the gate address" Sam put in the gate address

"Thanks, let's go" Jacob cloak the ship then they left the planet and headed to out of space

"Jack it Jacob, I've got Sam with me"

"Sam"

"I'm here Jack, the tok'ra gone to PYX364, we will meet you and Daniel there"

"Ok Sam, any casualties?"

"Just the jaffa"

"Cool, see you soon sweetheart"

"Ok, let go, talk to you soon"

"Ok"

Then they both jump into hypospace and headed to the planet. Sam sat down next to Jacob closing her eyes and relaxing.

"Sam what were you doing on Vorash?" she opened her eyes and look at Jacob

"General Hammond called me and asked if I wanted to take a trip off world to see the tok'ra, so I said yes since I knew it was a simple mission, but it wasn't after all"

"Why did you stay behind, what happen?"

"The gliders and tel'tac were homing in on the SGC teams and the tok'ra who were still going through the gate when they were close, I ran up the hill with the gun back there" she thumb the staff weapon

"And started firing a pond the gliders then the tel'tac by that time everyone except for Hailey and Teal'c went through the gate, they were waiting for me. I saw the jaffa heading toward them, so I told them to run, so they did. They were on top of the steps when I told them to run. I have two choices; one is to run down the hill and through the gate. But if I did that the closest jaffa would of seen the address the second option was to shoot the DHD so the jaffa wouldn't see the address, so now you know which one I chose"

"I do Sam, good work, you saved a lot of lives today"

"I know, so how did it go with the system lords?"

"All dead so is about forty baal clones. Jack not sure if he has killed the real baal or just the clones"

"Well all we can do is keep an eye out for them if there is any more"

"Yeah question is how many are there?"

"Who knows dad, who knows. Is there any thing to eat or drink out back?"

"Yeah there about two weeks worth of food and drinks"

"Thank you want anything?"

"No I'm good"

"Ok"

Sam got up and walked out back. She went and got some thing to eat and drink. Half an hour later she returned with two bottles in hand.

"Here dad just in case"

"Thanks Sam, any food left?"

"Yeah, some but not much"

"Oh, ok" she sat down and they talk till they reach the planet.


	75. Chapter 75

CH 75

"Shell we"

"Yep" then Jack ship came out of hyperspace

"Dad we will follow you"

"Ok Jack" then they headed to the plant surface.

Both SGC personal and tok'ra were checking out the area and starting to make it home. Teal'c stop and look up and turn around in circles

"Take cover"

He yelled, then he pointed to the sky. Where they saw two ships heading towards them, so they all ran into the trees and hide and wait. Both ships landed then they saw whom it was that was getting off the ships.

"Major Carter alive" Jen yelled out then every one showed up.

They saw Sam and Jack in one another arms hugging and kissing. Daniel started clapping, then Jacob then everyone else join in whistling and cheer them on. Then they walked over to the star gate and walk up the steps with their arms around each other.

"Got some good and bad news" once every one quieten down

"Good news is mission accomplish" everyone cheered, then he put his hand up and every one quieten down

"Bad news is there are clone baal running lose out there, I killed forty of them myself they were going to ambush the meeting till I stop them and got this ship, which I know you guys can have. So now you guys can call this place home, for how long who knows, at least it a start. So you guys can relax for a while and we are going to go home. It looks like this war is coming to an end, so you guys know where we are if you need any help" every one clap and cheer them on. Jack pulled Sam into a hug and kiss

"Let's go home"

"Good cause I'm ready to burst" Sam said

They walked down the steps to the DHD, Sam dial the gate and Teal'c sent the code through

"Ok you guys, you can go through first" the teams walk up the ramp and through the gate. Sam gave Jacob a hug

"See you next month kiddo"

"Next month?"

"Jen and Brian wedding, they ask me last year if I wanted to come, so I'm coming"

"That great dad, the kids would be looking ford to seeing you"

"Same here, you better go"

"Ok dad, bye"

"Bye"

They walk up the ramp with their arms around each other and walk through the gate, and then it shut down. Jacob turn around smiling

"Well we got work to do, so what has been done so far"

Jacob talk to others to find out what has happened while they make the planet home. When Jack and Sam step on the ramp, the gate shut down. Everyone was cramp in the gate room.

Daniel started clapping then every one else did. Jack gave Sam a kiss before walking down the ramp where Hammond is waiting for them

"Dr Jackson just told me what happen, welcome back all teams and Major Carter" every one congratulated them on a job well done. They look around then smile to see Janet walking towards them with Grace and Hannah

"Mummy, Daddy" Hannah yelled then ran toward them.

Jack crouches down and scoop Hannah up in his arms and gave her a hug. Janet passed Grace who is awake to Sam.

"We miss you" Jack said to Hannah"

"I miss you to daddy"

"Shell we… Sir can we have the briefing tomorrow"

"Sure Colonel briefing at 0900"

"Yes sir, shell we"

They all walk out of the gate room and walk down to the elevator. While they were in the infirmary Sam breast-feeds Grace while waiting. When Grace was full, Sam felt relieved and she burps her. By that time Janet walk over to give Sam her Jabs. They talk for a couple of minutes then Sam left with grace in her arms. She walked down to their quarters to see Hannah drawing in her room while talking to Daniel.

"Hey, where Jack?"

"Having a shower in the men's locker room"

"Ok here look after Grace, while I'll go and have mine"

"Sure thing Sam"

She passes Grace to Daniel before walking out of the room after seeing what Hannah was drawing. She went down to the women lockers to go and have a shower when she heard the water running, so she thought it was one of the other women there.

She strips off and grabs her towel and toilet bag then walk to where the showers is humming, till she heard a male voice

"What took you so long?" she turned and smiled when she saw Jack standing there with the curtain party open and seeing him grinning

"Jack you going to get us both into trouble"

"Nope, so coming in or what?"

Sam took her towel off and hung it up then she walked in the shower stall just as Jack pulled it back, then close it once she was in. Sam put her bag up next to his then they both kiss, washing each other and making love in there before they both got out. Sam check to see if it was all clear before Jack could pull the curtain back When it was he step out and gave Sam a kiss

"We will finish this off at home"

"I can't hardly wait, let get dress, pick the girls up and get out of here"

"Good idea" he gives her a kiss then they both quickly got dressed and walked out of the women's locker room together.

"How are you feeling Sam?"

"Hungry, mess hall first"

"Sure" they walk down to the mess hall to get a snack.

They full their trays up with heaps of food and walk over to one of the tables and started eating it quickly, and then they went back for seconds. Luckily there was no one in the mess hall when they walk in.

Twenty minutes later, they walk into their quarters feeling full after eating whole pumpkin pie, cake, four jello, two bowls of grapes, six tubs of ice cram four slices of cheese cake. Ten lemon chicken, four spoon fulls of mash potatoes, six spoons of peas and beans and four bottles of water each.

They got the girl's thing together before they pick up the girls and thanks Daniel before leaving their quarters. When they arrived home hours later Sam got dinner on for them all while Jack spent time with Hannah and Grace.

Later that night after Hannah and Grace were in bed sleeping, Jack and Sam were making passionate love three times before falling asleep in one another's arms.

The next morning, the four of them walk into the mess hall and got some breakfast before joining Daniel and Teal'c. They talk for the next half-hour before leaving. Janet look after the girls while SG1, five and Sam all went to the briefing room where they were greeted by Bra'tac and Jacob.

"Bra'tac, hi, is everything alright?"

"It is O'Neill, I came soon as Teal'c sent me a message about Baal and the system lords"

"Ah, shell we get started"

They all sat around the table just as Hammond walked out of his office and sat down. They spent all morning going over what they have done. They stop for some lunch and for Jack and Sam to feed their daughters. After lunch they return to carry on with the briefing. They finish just after five that evening.

"Well sir, Bra'tac, now you know what happen" Jack said

"This is good news O'Neill, I'll spread the word about what has happened and to look out for any baal clones"

"Thanks, so sir, what happens now?"

"I'll need your reports soon as they are done and SG1 in on down time for the next two days"

"Thanks sir"

"Dad when do you have to return?"

"After I spend an hour with my granddaughters" he said grinning

"Sure I know they would love to spend time with their grandfather also" Jack said

"Well if there is nothing else, you all dismiss"

They stood up and walked out of the briefing room talking among themselves. Bra'tac left few minutes after talking with Teal'c. Jacob spent an hour with both of his grand daughters including changing Grace diaper and bottle feeding her.

While he was spending time with them Jack and Sam went into town to do some shopping and taking it home. While there they both made love twice, one in bed and the other in the shower before returning back to the SGC to see Jacob off.

On their way home they went to Burger king for some dinner. Hannah loved her chicken nuggets, French fries and orange juice. Both Jack and Sam had double whopper combo with onion rings and Sunday each. When they arrived home both Hannah and Grace was asleep, so they took them to bed before they went to bed themselves.

Over the next two days they went shopping together, went to the zoo, the park and other places since it was a beautiful two days. At night after making passionate love, they talk about putting both Hannah and Grace into day care so Hannah could make friends.

The day that Jack returned back to work, Sam went to check out the different day care centres. She found one that looked after air force children while the parents are at work. She checked it out and spoke to the workers before leaving.

She and the girls went to the SGC and spoke to three of the women there who children are there. After she spoke to them, she went looking for Jack. She found him in the mess hall eating cake. He looks up when she pushes the stroller over to him.

"Hey is everything alright" Sam gave him a kiss

"Yeah got some good news, I found a day care for the girls" she sat across from him

"That great what the place like?"

"Great and they can look after both Hannah and Grace so long as we provided sleeping bag, pillow, change of clothes things like that for Hannah, they gave me a list of things to take there"

"Ok that good anything else?"

"Yeah they look after air force kids while parents are at work. I found out most of the kids fathers and couple of mothers are from here, so I spoke to them about the centre and they do recommend it"

"That great what about fees?" Sam got everything out of Hannah bag while he picked up Hannah and put her on his lap. Then she passed every thing to him.

"This is it"

"Thanks"

They talk while Jack look over everything since he finished his lunch, then Sam got up and went to get Hannah and he self some lunch then return. They talk some more while Hannah and Sam ate their lunch.

Afterwards, they both filled out the forms and sign them. Jack put Hannah back into her stroller while Sam put the papers away and then put the trays away. Jack walked them to the elevator then to the surface.

Once the girls, bags and stroller was in Sam wagon, Jack gave her a kiss before she got in and started up they wagon and said her goodbye to Jack before she left the base. Jack watches Sam leave before heading back to the first checkpoint.

Sam drives to the daycare with the forms and paid for the first month of day care for Grace and Hannah. When finish she drove home since Hannah had fallen asleep. When she gets home she put both girls in their cots for few hours.

While they were sleeping, Sam quickly did some housework and then she checked all her emails, and paid some bills. When finish there she folded the laundry and put them away then got dinner sorted out.

Hannah sleeps for two hours before she woke up and climbs out of her cot and went looking for Sam. She could hear Sam down stairs she walked down the stairs still rubbing her eyes. And walk into the kitchen

"Mummy"

"Hey there sweetie enjoyed your nap

"Ah ha" Sam pick her up to give her a hug and kiss

"Mummy pee"

"Ok sweetie, lets go" she took Hannah to the toilet.

When finish and wash her hands, Sam carry her back into the kitchen and put her in her high chair. She looks around and smiles

"Cassie"

"Hey, have you been a good girl"

"Ah ha"

Sam got Hannah apple juice and chop up banana. She gave Hannah her cup and put plate in front of her

"There you go sweetie"

"Thanks"

Sam strokes her head and gave it a kiss before she went back to her coffee again and talk to Cassie. Three hours later Jack walked in the door smiling.

"Honey, I'm hone" jack called out

"Daddy"

Hannah yelled as she runs towards Jack, whom he crouched down and open his arms for her, when she wraps her arms around his neck he wraps his arms around her waist and lift her off the round.

"Hey there sweetie, where mummy"

"Feeding Grace"

"Ok, what to you do this afternoon?"

"Watch TV with Cassie"

"What did you watch?"

"A deer"

"A deer?"

"Bambi" Cassie said when they walk into the kitchen

"Hi Cassie, how school?"

"Good, how was work, let me guest boring?"

"No, not today SG1 went to rescue SG12 from two baal this afternoon"

"Gee how many of him is there?"

"Don't know Cassie"

"Any casualties?"

"Just cuts and bruises"

"Ok, well I'll go and dish up dinner it spaghetti meatballs"

"Smells good" then Sam walk into the kitchen with Grace in her arms

"Hey, tough afternoon at work" Jack gives Sam a kiss

"Nothing I can handle, two more Baal are toast"

"I bet, what to put Hannah in her high chair"

"Sure"

Jack put Hannah in her high chair and put a bib on her, while Sam put Grace in her rocker by that time dinner was dish up. They all sat down and talked while enjoying their dinner. Cassie was staying with Jack and Sam since Janet was working and her shift wasn't over till eleven that night so Cassie spending the night there. After dinner, Jack took Hannah up stairs for her bath since her hands, mouth and top is covered in sauce


	76. Chapter 76

CH 76

That night in bed after they made passionate love and they were snuggling in one another arms.

"Jack I spoke to Mrs brown at the daycare, she said I can drop off the girls and their things on the way to the base in the morning" "Sam are you sure?"

"Yes, I do want to return back to the lab, you saw what happened on the way to the elevator?"

When Jack and Sam were walked towards the elevator, five scientists showed up and asked Sam to help them with one problem or another, which she did with in a minute.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I know Hammond would be relieved to have you come back"

"I bet," she said smiling. They both kiss before they close their eyes and fell asleep in one another arms.

The next morning after dropping Cassie of at school, Sam took her girls to Day care. She drops off every thing that was on the list. She put Grace down in one of the cots after giving her a kiss on the forehead then she spoke to Mrs Brown for few minutes then went looking for Hannah to see her playing with toys and making friends. Sam walked over to her.

"Hannah I have to go to work now"

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes sweetie, now remember what we talked about this morning"

"Yes mummy"

"Ok now you be good"

"I will" Hannah got up and gave Sam a hug

"I love you sweetie"

"I love you to mummy" Sam gave her a kiss on the forehead

"You go back and play with your new friend"

"Ok" Hannah went back and play with her new friend. Sam stood up and walked over to where Mrs Brown is

"I'll be here some time after five, if not it will be one of the people on the list"

"Ok, is there anything I should know about?"

"Yes, when she wanted to go to the toilet she will tell you she needs to pee"

"Wow got her potty train already"

"She a smart girl just like me, she is bright for her age"

"But she a year old"

"I know but if you listen you would understand, look I better get going"

"sure, have a good day"

"I will, you to"

Sam looked at both daughters one last time before she turned around and walked out of the day care centre and towards her car and got in, then she was on her way to the SGC.

Sam walked in to her lab and started working after she gotten change into her BDU. She checked on her email first, replying back to different scientists from area fifty one, filling out her reports on one of her projects she was working on.

At lunchtime jack showed up to let her know what time it was, so they both went to lunch when the scientist walk in to see Sam there with SG1.

After lunch Sam went back to work when five scientist walk in with their laptop's all asking Sam for help she listen to one scientist about one problem so she took his laptop and fix his problems then she did it to all the others. When Finnish they were still arguing

"Quiet" Sam, yelled then they shut up

"Take your laptop and leave, I fix all your problems, please I have got a lot of work to do"

They open their laptop's and were shocked to see the problem fix, then they pick them up and walk out in shock. Sam shook her head and went back to work. At five o'clock she showed up at the day care centre to pick up her two girls.

"Major Carter"

"Mrs Brown, how were they today?"

"They were wonderful. Hannah she was great, she made four friends today"

"That good, how was Grace?"

"Well it will take time for her to get used to different people around, she wouldn't drink at first until Hannah said that you hum to her while she was feeding so I gave it a go and it works" Sam smile

"Yeah I hum when I was bottle or breastfeed Hannah when she was younger, now I do it to Grace"

"Ok, well I'll let you get your girls"

"Thanks"

Sam went and got Grace first, she was awake and hungry so Sam decided to give her, her dinner there and then. She sat in the rocking chair and hum while breast feeding her. At the same time she felt relieve on her breasts.

Once Grace had her fill and was burp, Sam was happy. Then she pack grace things up then went to get Hannah then headed on home. On the way home Hannah was telling Sam about her new friends which made her smile.

When she got home and the girls were sorted out, she got dinner on. While that was cooking she sorted out their bags and put a load of washing through the machine.

Then she went and gave Grace her bath that she enjoyed. After she had her bath Sam put her back in her rocker then checks on dinner. She turned the stove top down then she went to check on the washing. Since it was finished she put it in the dryer, then put another load through.

Then she went to grab a drink and sat down and relaxes watching a DVD with Hannah and playing with Grace. Ten minutes later Jack arrived home. Hannah ran to the back door to great him like she always doses. When Jack walked in to the living room, Sam got up to give him a kiss

"Did SG 4 get back on time?"

"Yep, so how did their first day go?"

"Good, Hannah made some new friends"

"Cool" he said smiling

"I'll go and check on dinner"

"Ok"

He gives her a kiss before sitting down with Hannah on his lap. They talk while he also play with Grace who was still awake. Sam went to get dinner sorted out. Hour later they had their dinner and Hannah was having her bath and Grace was in her cot asleep.

Jack was relaxing in front of the TV watching the Simpson's when he heard a car pull up. So he went to see whom it was.

"Hailey, Elliott, what up" He let them in and they walk into the living room

"Sit, want a drink?"

"No thanks sir, where is Major Carter" They both sat down

"I'm here" she walk out with Hannah in her arms

"Down mummy" She put Hannah on to the ground and she ran over to Jen

"Jen"

"Hi Hannah"

Hannah tries to get up on Jen lap so she helps her up and Hannah gave her a hug. Sam sat next to Jack.

"Ok kids what up?"

"Sir Jen and I have been talking in the past week, Jen spoke to her family about the upcoming wedding, they not coming"

"We sorry to hear that" Sam said

"Thanks" Jen said

"Sir I would be honoured it you can give me away" Jen said both Jack and Sam were shock

"Wow, I'm honoured, thanks" jack said

"There are two other things we would like to ask both of you"

"What that?" Sam asked

"First of all we would like to know if Hannah can be one of the flower girls, it just that Brian got two nephews and one niece and Hannah is two moths younger than Kate, we know it short notice"

"Wow I think Hannah would like that," Sam said

"Thanks, we can get together and start getting her dress sorted out"

"sure, what was the third thing?"

"What we planning on doing is at the bridal table there will be Brain and me, two bridesmaids, best man and groomsmen. Brain parents and you two if you would accept. You two are closest to parents that I have got"

Jack and Sam look at each other and both nodded then turn back to Jen

"Sure, we love to" jack said

"Thanks" they could see that Jen has relax

"So when are you due for your next fitting Jen?" sam asked

"Tomorrow morning"

"Ok would you like for me to come along and get Hannah dress sorted out

"That would be great, thanks"

"No problems"

"So now that out of the way, drinks any one"

Jack asked they all agree, so Jack went to get them all a drink while others talk. Hour later Jack pick up Hannah whom fell asleep in Jen arms and took her to bed before joining the group again. They talk for the next hour before Jen and Brian left to go home.

The next morning after Sam drop the girls off at daycare, she went to 'David's bridal' shop in town. Jen was already there, waiting for Sam. They both got out at the same time

"Morning Jen"

"Morning Major"

"Jen while we are off duty, you can call me Sam, ok otherwise people would be looking at you and it the same on your wedding day" they both smile

"Sure"

"Come on let go"

They walk in and spent the next hour in there. Sam saw Jen in her wedding dress

"Wow Brian wouldn't know what hit him when he see you"

"You really think so?"

"Yes" they both grins

"So what do you think of my head piece?"

"Well I think this one would be better because after all you are a redhead" they laugh. Sam pick up a tiaras and pass it to Jen, she put it on and look in the mirror

"Well, what do you think Jen?"

"Your right Sam, thanks"

"Any time"

"I better get change"

"Ok, I'll wait here"

"Thanks"

Jen went to get change and order the tiaras and paid for it before they left for the SGC. When they arrived together, they head down to the locker room talking about the wedding. When they were in their BDU they went to the labs to get some work done.

At one o'clock Brian and Jack walk down to the labs when they would hear giggling when they walk into the lab, they stop and smile when they saw Sam and Jen talking while working.

"Hey no giggling aloud" they both jump and turn around

"Jack, what are you doing here?" He tap his watch and Sam look at hers

"Wow it is that time"

"Yep so you two put your toys down and come and get some lunch and talk weddings"

"Ok" they turn everything off before leaving with Jack and Brain.

They walk down to the mess hall talking about the upcoming wedding. After lunch Jen and Brian went to the gym to do some training while Jack went to the academy to check out the list of new recruits who might be good to join the SGC.

Sam return back to her lab to do some more work after she went to her quarters to relieve her breasts. She filed one bottle up and put it in the fridge before returning back to work. It was just after four when Sam heard over the PA system

"SG1 to the briefing room, Major Carter to the briefing room"

Sam quickly shut down everything and ran to the briefing room. Hammond was already there

"Sir what wrong"

"I'll tell you soon as the others have arrived"

"What about Jack sir?"

"He won't be back in time"

"Meaning, that I lead SG1?"

"For this rescue mission… yes" then Daniel Teal'c and Hailey ran into the room

"Sir what going on, hi Sam"

"Hi Daniel" they all sat down.

"SG8 it hour over due to report in, from the malp a goa'uld got them there are jaffa where the gate is"

"Mother ship?" sam asked

"There is one" he picked up a remote and click a button, they all saw the footage, then they stop, he turn if off

"Piece of cake sir"

"Any ideas?"

"Sir we can take SG5 with us" Sam said

"Granted, anything else?"

"Zats and contact Bra'tac and ask him if he wants a mother ship"

"Ok"

"Sir I can go ahead and knock the jaffa around the gate out for starts then let you know when is safe to send the others through. Then we can work our way to the mothership, my best guess is that is where SG8 will be"

"Ok you move out in ten minutes"

"Yes sir"

Then they walk out of the briefing room. Sam ran down to her quarters and use the breast bump till fill bottles up much as she can then she called Jack leaving a message on his cell phone.

"Jack, I'm going away for a few hours, can you pick up the girls for day care. I'll leave three bottles of milk in the fridge, see you when I return, love you and our girls" then she hung up.


	77. Chapter 77

CH 77

She then looked at her watch and ran down to the locker room and gear up then she ran down to get her zats before running down to the gate room. SG5 and SG1 were already there.

"Sg5 you know about the rescue mission"

"Yes" they all said, then the gate started dialling

"Ok so you know what is going to happen?"

"General Hammond told us Major Carter" Brian said

"Good, so let's find out who the snake head is, shell we"

"What are the chances it is one of baal clones?" Jen said

"Who knows Jen, who knows" Sam said. Then the gate whoosh in to life

"Ok see you guys soon"

Then she ran up the ramp and through the gate. When she got to the other side she quickly knock out the jaffa before they knew what hit them. Then she ran to the trees on the edge of the Forest where she saw and knocks out more jaffa's. She grabs all their weapons and ran to the gate

"Ok area secure"

Then she ran to get the other weapons from the jaffa that was around the gate then she stopped and the DHD and waited. Then the two teams came through the gate then it shut down

" SG5 I want you to hide in the tree line just in case, Daniel, Hailey send these weapons through to the SGC, Teal'c watch there six, I'll be back"

Then she ran into the tree line and headed to the mothership. On the way she knock out two patrols along the way. When she reaches the ship, she stopped at the tree line and look to see six jaffa standing guard at the door, so she ran and knock them out before running in side, then she stop and look around before she quietly work her way to the cell block.

On the way she saw two Baal, so she ran and knock them out removed all weapons from them and zat them three times, before carrying on Hour later, she knocked out and killed fifteen baal clones by the time she reaches the cell blocks. She knocks out the two jaffa's before walking in to see SG8 there

"Major Carter" they all stood up, and walked forward to the bars

"Hi guys, are you ok?"

"Yeah"

"Good" Sam yanked the door open and they walk out

"Come on, let's go" they walk out and two of the team members grab a zat from the two jaffas before carrying on

"What happened?"

"We were checking out some ruins when the mother ship showed up, so we ran to the gate. By the time we got there, Jaffa were coming through the gate so we went to hide in one of the caves when the jaffa found us and knock us out and we woke up here"

"Ok"

"Where Colonel O'Neill?"

"Check out new SGC recruits at the academy"

"Oh I forgot that was today"

"Now you know" they walk a bit further when they stop.

They saw a patrol of jaffa walking towards them and jaffa behind them. Sam ran and knock the jaffa out then SG8 went and grabbed their staff weapons and zats, while Sam drag them into one of the rooms then they carried on walking down the corridor.

Along the way sam knock out and zated more Baal's till they came to the exit to see the six jaffas knock out they ran to the tree line and they ran to the gate. When they got to the edging of the Forest SG1 was still there.

"Sg8 you head to the gate and back to earth, I got some checking out to do, take SG5 with you"

"Major"

"Just do it, I'll be back before you know it" then she ran back to the mothership. Sg8 walk out of the Forest and walk to SG1

"Where Sam?"

"She gone back to the mothership"

"What, is she crazy?" Daniel said

"Who knows, she said for us and Sg5 to gate back to earth, I don't know about you guys?"

"SG5 return to the gate, SG8 is here," Daniel said over his radio

Then they walk out of their hiding spots and walk towards them

"Where Major Carter?"

"Gone back to the ship?"

"What?" they were shocked that Sam would return to the mothership without backup.

"You guys better return, we will give Sam one hour, if nothing, then we will return"

"Ok"

One of SG5 dial earths and the signal was sent through. Then the two teams went through the gate with the weapons. Then the gate shut down. Sg1 went and hid in the Forest and waited.

Sam ran back into the ship and look around, she knocked out every jaffa she found and locked them into rooms and she knocked out and zated every baal she found.

She stops when she came to the engine room. She knock out the jaffa there and removed some of the vital crystals so the ship can't take off and she hid them before carrying on.

With in twenty minutes Sam cleared two thirds of the ship when she stopped at a Corner and look around when she saw two baal walking out of a room. So she ran and knock them out and zat them three times, then she walked into the room and stop to see the room full of baal looking at her

"Well, well Major Carter" one step ford smiling

"Where is the rest of your team"

"I'm on my own"

Then she quickly raises her zats and fired them, before the baal knew what hit them, they got their zat out and were just about to fire when they got hit. Most of them were dead others were zated three times.

Sam walked in and zated the rest till she heard a noise and walk in further to see tank full of goa'uld, so she zat the tank three times then it was gone. She looked around the room and walked over to a counsel and pushed some buttons.

She was like that till she heard footsteps, so she hid but she could see the doorway when she saw Jack, SG1, Bra'tac and number of rebel jaffa

"Jack" Sam called out then she walked out of her hidden spot. Jack stops and turned and smiled

"Sam" he ran over to her and they both hug and kiss. Then the others enter into the room.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, you wouldn't believe how many Baal's I killed?"

"How many?"

"Over a hundred, oh Daniel Teal'c can you translate this for me"

Sam show them what she found while Daniel and Teal'c we looking over the records, Sam spoke to the others there.

"Sam we haven't got much time before this bird flies the coop"

"Jack they can't lift off the ground let alone fly I removed some of the crystals in the engine room, they haven't even got shields. But we haven't got much to check, all the jaffa I have knock out are put into lock rooms, so they can't get out"

"Ok well stay here and we will check the upper levels"

"Ok keep in radio contact"

"Oh we will, Bra'tac, shell we"

"Of cause" then they left the room with the rebel jaffa following.

"Sam this is incredible"

"What have you got Daniel?" she walked over to him

"It all about baal cloning program"

"Really, cool, can you download it?"

"I am now"

"Good, does it say how many Baal's he made?"

"Not yet"

"Ok"

Jack and the others check each level till they got to the bridge. Jack was able to knock out the jaffa and the rebel jaffa killed another twenty baal, by the time they reach the bridge. When they taken over the bridge, some of the rebel jaffa stayed while Jack and the others check the rest of the ship.

Three hours later the rest of the Baal's were killed and jaffa being put into lock rooms, they check the ship out one last time before Jack went to check on Sam, Daniel and Teal'c. When he walked into the room

"Hey, got everything?"

"Yes, from what Teal'c and I have translated, we got all the Baal's but we don't know if the real baal is dead or still out there somewhere"

"Ok well when you are ready we can head on home"

"We are ready, where Hailey"

"Right here" she walked into the room

"Ok shell we" they walk out of the room when Bra'tac walk up to them

"O'Neill thank you"

"Thanks Sam here, this was her doing"

"Major Carter, thank you for what you have done"

"Your welcome but we don't know if the real baal is alive or not"

"True, we will be leaving soon as you are safe back on earth"

"Thanks Bra'tac" jack said

"That reminds me," Sam said then she was gone

"Where did Sam go?" then she was back

"Sorry I put the crystals back in the engine room"

"AH, so shell we, thanks for your help Bra'tac"

"You're welcome O'Neill" they shook hands before they went their separate ways.

Hour later they step through the gate with two SG teams behind them, they were all smiling

"Colonel I suppose every thing turn out ok?"

"You will have to ask Sam that one sir"

"Major?"

"Mission accomplish sir over hundred baal clones are gone and all the jaffa are in cells that are on the ship and Bra'tac and the rebel jaffa are taking their new ship home"

"Good work people, we will debrief in the morning"

"Yes sir"

They walk out of the gate room and headed to the infirmary to have their post ops, then they had their showers before getting some dinner. The two teams left to go home while SG1 and Sam went to the mess hall and went to get some dinner.

Sam piled her tray up with food before walking over to one of the big tables to join SG1 there. They all talk while they enjoy eating their dinner. Half an hour later it was just Jack and Sam left.

They talk while Sam was finishing off her dinner, then she got up and went to get some Desert then return back to the table. When she finishes she sat back patting her stomach

"That was so good"

"Well Sam I'm not surprised with what you ate, come on let's go and see our girls and I suppose you want to relieve something else"

He flicked his eyebrows at her, which makes her smile

"Come on then fly boy" they both got up and walked out of the mess hall, when they reach their quarters and walk in, they both smile at the site before them. Jen and Brian were asleep on the couch resting their heads against one another. Sam quickly left the room then return with camera in hand. Jack saw what she got in her hand so he gave her a nod. Sam took a photo of the two of them that woke them up and they quickly stood up

"Colonel, Major, sorry"

"It ok, go on you two you can go to your quarters, thanks for looking after our girls"

"No problem sir, night"

"Good night you two"

"Good night, sir, ma'am"

Then they both walk out and Jack close and lock the door before turning around to see Sam opening up the door to where the girls are, he walked over to her and look at their two girls sleeping peacefully

"Beautiful aren't they" Jack said whispering in Sam ear

"Yeah they are" they look at them for a minute before closing the door.

Sam walked over to where her breast pump is and got it set up, then she took her shirt, top and bra off since she was feeling full and sore. Then she sat on the bed and put the pump against her nipple and started hand pumping it, while she was doing that.

Jack was watching her, then he got down on his knees and started taking her boots and socks off then he stood up and help Sam to stand up then he looked down to see her other breast leaking of milk.

He looked at her and smile, then he turned them both around so he could sit on the bed and pull Sam close so his mouth was over her nipple. He licked the milk away and blow on her nipple that made it go hard. Then he put his warm wet mouth over it and gentles started sucking it while Sam was still using the breast pump on her other breast.

When Jack started sucking Sam let out a moan. While he was sucking he was undoing Sam pant and pulling them and her panties down to the ground. Sam was able to step out of them and at the same time she felt Jack fingers through her we folds then in to her opening.

He pushed two of them in which made Sam gasp and moan, then he started moving back and forth and at the same time he rubbed his thumb over her swollen clit. When the bottle was full she used her free hand to rub through his hair.

"Oh god, Jack"

Jack let go of the nipple and look up at Sam who was looking down at him, he smiled at her then he moved faster till she was just about to scream out his name when she bends over and kiss him and scream out his name while kissing him. Jack pulled his wet fingers out of sam just as they broke apart for air.

"Jack that was so hot"

"Well thank you, how are your feeling"

"Good and relieved" she said smiling back

"Good, so shell we get to bed"

"Sure"

Sam steps back before turning around and walk over to the fridge. Jack got up and walked into the bathroom to wash his hands before he walked back out again. When he did, Sam was already in bed waiting for him.

"Well are you coming" she flicks back the covers revealing her naked body. With in the blink of an eye Jack was naked

"Well it seems that the little colonel is mission out of the action, we should do something about it don't you Jack" Sam open her legs for him. Jack climbs on top of Sam and gave her a kiss

"Yes we should Sam"

They both kiss and made love three times before falling asleep in one another arms. The next morning, Sam breast-feeds Grace while Jack was giving Hannah a shower. When finished and she was dressed, Sam was burping Grace.

When they walk out of the bathroom, Jack let Hannah play with her toys while he had his shower and shave. When he walked out Sam was using the breast bump, so he played with both Grace and Hannah while Sam fill the bottle and had a quick shower. Once dress and everything was pack up they all left to go to the mess hall for breakfast.

After breakfast, Jack and Sam went home so Sam could get a few things for then girls then they headed to the day care centre to drop them off with their bags before returning back to the SGC for the briefing.

After the long debriefing it was just after one, so the teams left and headed to the mess hall for some lunch before they started on their mission reports.

Over the next month SG1 plus Sam have saved earth from an asteroid which was heading towards them and Teal'c found out that the leader of the free jaffa was a goa'uld and kill him.


	78. Chapter 78

CH 78

Week before Brian and Jen wedding there was a hens and bucks night. Everyone enjoyed themselves on both sides. Cassie baby-sitting Grace and Hannah since she was seventeen and she couldn't go in to the strip clubs where the others were going. When Janet and Sam return, they both were laughing.

"Sounds like someone had some fun?"

"Oh yeah, poor Jen, she got all the attention tonight, every strip club we went there, there was a guy in uniform stripping in front of her. One gut got to close and she told him to back off he didn't and she punched him right between the legs, so the owner asked us to leave, so we did, I told him that Jen told the stripper to back off and he didn't, then we left"

"Ouch I hope the guy learn his lesson?"

"Who knows, so how were the girls?"

"Good"

"Come on Cassie let's go home, night Sam"

"Night Cassie, Janet"

Sam pass Cassie the babysitting money before she left

"Thanks Sam"

"No problems"

Sam walk them to the door and Cassie put her boots and jacket on before leaving. Sam closes the door and locks it before she went to check on the girls before going to bed her self. Hour later Jack walks into the room

"Hey how did it go?" Sam said as she sat up

"Good, Elliott never been in a strip joint before, he was so embarrassed, but all the other guys enjoyed themselves"

"I bet they did" Jack strip down and climb into bed and snuggled up to Sam and gave her a kiss

"How did the hens night go?"

"Good"

"That good when did you get home?"

"Hour ago"

"Ok, shell we get some sleep"

"Sure"

They both kissed and snuggled into one another arms and fell asleep a minute later.

Three days later Hammond sent SG1 and Sam on two rescue missions. The first SG team were two hours overdue so he sent them to find out what happens to the team, when they return half an hour later, Teal'c, Jack and Sam were carrying three of the wounded over their shoulders.

Daniel and Jen help the fourth on since his leg was broken. Jack and Sam manages to break into their cell since the leader and others from the small town think that they are there to take their women for their own.

When the Colonel from the team try to tell them that they weren't there to take the women and try to tell them who they are and where they were from. When SG1 and Sam showed up Daniel tried talking to the leader and he also through them into the same cell as the other SG team.

The one who was still awake told Jack what had happened that the men from the village beat them up and told them that one of the big guys landed on his leg and broke it, then they were thrown into the cell.

Soon as it was clear Sam and Jack punch a hole in the wall and push the bricks out of the way then Jen and Daniel went first with the wonder member and they started heading towards the gate.

Then Teal'c second with one of the members. Sam waited while Jack ran around the village so he could find their weapons, radios and GDO's that was taken off them, then he ran to the gate and left them there, then he returns to carry one of the wounded while Sam carry the other.

When they got to the gate, they waited for the others. When they arrived, Jen pick up one of the GDO's while Daniel dial home, when he was dialling they heard the alarms went off so they know that the villagers know that they have escaped.

When the wormhole was form Jen sent the signal then she picked up the weapons and pass them to Teal'c, Jack and Sam. Then she picked up the rest and shove the radios down her front and got the last one to radio ahead for a medical team.

Then they all went up the steps and through the gate to the other side and the gate shut down. After a brief report, Hammond let them go to the infirmary and got clean up.

While in the infirmary Janet try to save the captain life but she was losing him, so Sam ran down to where the healing device is and return. Sam healed all four members of the team, which they were grateful for.

Later that afternoon they were sent to rescue SG5 who were captured by a goa'uld on a planet they were checking out when a mother ship showed up and landed not far from the gate, so they hide but the jaffa found them and took them to the goa'uld.

When SG1 showed up and rescue them they also killed and zated the goa'uld three times before leaving with the missing team. When they return back to earth, Jack asked to send a message to Bra'tac and the tok'ra about the now dead goa'uld. Over the next three days everyone got their reports done and handed in by Friday.

On Friday night Jen stayed at Jack and Sam house while Brian family is staying at their house for the weekend and most of his relatives were staying at hotels.

On Saturday morning Jen was having breakfast with the O'Neill family, they were talking and laughing.

"So Jen looking forward to this afternoon?" Jack asked

"I guess so"

"Hey what wrong?"

"My family"

"Which one" jack said joking?

"My parents, brothers and sisters"

"Ah, well it there lost, don't worry about them, just think about your future with Brian, the end of this war and who knows, little Hailey Elliott's running around" jack said

"Jack right Jen and who knows when the little ones grow up they might follow in their mothers footsteps" Sam gave her a wink

"Oy Sam what are you trying to do by giving her crazy ideas like that, it just bad enough with you two on the base talking technobabble let alone her and Brian's kids joining in"

"What about Hannah and Grace" Jack look at Sam and his daughters, then back to Sam who was smiling

"Oy house full of technobabble women, I might as well move up to our cabin" sam hit him in the arm and Jen smile and relax

"Look Sam we made her smile" Sam rolled her eyes.

They heard cars pulling up so Jack went to see who it is, when he opens the door

"AAAAHHHH more tecnobableing women, I'm definitely going to my cabin" the three young women look at Jack then Sam showed up

"Hi come on in, jack just in one of his feet in the mouth cheeky moods this morning"

They all relax and walk inside with their dresses. They hung their dresses up before walking into the kitchen are talking to Jen for half an hour before they all left in Sam SUV leaving Grace and Jack at home for the next four hours, while they went to the beauty parlour.

When they all return, they went up stairs to get ready while giggling. Jack was in the shower when they return. When he got out he could hear them giggling, so he knew where they were. He got dressed in to his dress blues when Sam walked in and closes the door. Jack smiled at her

"Wow you look great, perhaps you should treat you self to the spa every now and then Sam"

"I might do that, I better get ready, where Grace?"

"In her cot, I'll go and get her. Hannah and her bags are sorted out, the only thing you need to do is fill the bottle for Grace"

"Ok"

He gives her a kiss before he leaves to get Grace ready for the wedding. When he returned with Grace in his arms, Sam was filling up her bottle for her. When finish, she passed the bottle and the pump to Jack, then he walked out of the room wand walk down stairs while talking to Grace. Sam went and got herself ready then she went to check on the bridal party. She walks into the room and smile

"Wow all of you look fantastic"

"Thanks Sam" then they heard a van pulled up, Sam walked over to the window

"Your bouquets have arrived, I'll go and get them"

Then she walked out the door closing it behind her. She walked down stairs to answer the door when the doorbell rang, then she return back up stairs with box in her hands. While she was talking to them all and finding out if she got everything when an SUV pulled up

"Who the guy in air force uniform" Sam walked over to the window and smile

"That guy is Major General Jacob Carter, my father"

"Wow" Sam smile

"Gramps here" Hannah said with a smile on her face Sam turn to Hannah

"Yes sweetie grand dad is here" then she looked at her watch

"Shell we"

"Yep"

"Ok this is what we going to do" sam smile while talking to them.

Jack was putting Grace bottle in her bag when Jack heard an SUV pulled up so he and Grace went to the door and open it and smile

"Hey dad, I see you made it" Jacob walk into the house

"Yes, hello sweetie want to come to Grand dad" Jack pass Grace to Jacob and Jack close the door and they walk into the living room

"So how things with the tok'ra?"

"Good you guys are the talk of the water cooler"

"Again, that nothing new" Jacob laugh

"Where Sam?"

"Up stair with the bridal party"

"Ah so how are things?"

"Good, save two SG team lives, killed a goa'uld just this week"

"So you have been busy, what about Sam?"

"She was there also, I think she misses going off world but she doesn't want our daughters go through what she went through"

"No mother"

"Yeah"

"I understand" Jack check his watch

"The limo will be here in fifteen minutes" then he walked to the staircase

"Sam" he yelled out

"Yes Jack"

"When are you bunch of giggling women coming down, the limo will be here soon"

"Coming, where dad"

"I'm here Sam"

They look up stairs when Sam walked to the edging of the steps both Jacob and Jack were shocked when they saw what Sam was wearing. She walked down the steps, when she was close enough, she was wearing two-piece gown features a sleeveless bodice with shirred bust. The slight trumpet skirt in sapphire. She was also wearing sapphire and diamond pendant and earrings to match.

"Wow Sam you look hot," Jack said smiling at her

"Thanks Jack" then she turned to Jacob and gave him a hug

"Hi dad"

"hi kiddo, you look beautiful"

"Thanks" then she turned and looked up stairs

"Ok girls, it shows time" Sam called out

Then the two bride's maid walked down the stairs carrying the two flower girls in their arms. The first flower girl was Hannah.

She was wearing ivory tank satin bodice with T-length organza skit featuring interchangeable organza apple red sash and apple red and she was wearing an ivory wreath and she was holding an apple and ivory flower basket that got red and white roses in it.

The brides' maids were wearing apple red sleeveless spaghetti strap satin ball gown with chiffon drape neck and back tail. Their headpiece is garden bouquet tiara accented with crystal and pearl. They were wearing pearl necklace and eating to match and their bouquet were red and white roses.

"Gamps"

"Hannah you look beautiful just like your mother" he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Which made her smile.

"Hannah you do look beautiful"

"Just like mummy?"

"Yes sweetie just like mummy"

"Good" they laugh.

"Ok Jen come on down" they turn and look up and waited.

Then Jen appeared with her matron of honour behind her carrying her long train. When she walked down the stairs. They looked at her up and down.

Jen was wearing ivory strapless organza A-line gown with pleated band at waist and apron back with red apple edging. With crystal hearts tiara and Elbow length Veil with Swarovski crystal and red apple Soutache edge . She was wearing double strain of her grandmother pearl necklace and earring. She was carrying red and white roses teardrop.

"Oh where is Hailey, what did you do to her" jack said, Sam smack him in the arm

"Daddy this is Jen"

"No way"

"Yes way" Hannah said they all laugh

"Jen I hope Brian knows what he is getting himself in to"

"Yes he dose"

"Well any way you look… different, but great" Jack Wave his arm around in front of him

"You do Jen, you do look great" Jacob said

"Thank you"

"Sorry but dad we better go"

"Ok kiddo, see you all at the church"

"Ok"

Jack and Sam kiss then he got the two bags and passed them to Sam before they said their goodbyes before walking out to the garage. Few minutes later they heard Jacob start up the truck and heard it leave.

"So Jen nerves?"

"Yes"

"Well all you nervousness will be gone soon as you see Brain, trust me?"

"Sam said the same thing," she said smiling

"Well there you go"

"Thanks"

"Think nothing of it" they all grin then they heard a car pull up, Jack went to see who it is then he came back

"Ok kids lets go your limo just arrive"

They all walk to the door and open it and walk out toward the limo. They all manage to get in with Jack getting in last after locking up the house. Then they were all on their way to the airforce church.


	79. Chapter 79

CH 79

When Sam and Jacob arrived, one of SG team members wave them over to a free car park which was close to the church, when they got out the Major walk over to them

"Major Carter, I was asked to keep this park free for you and your family"

"Thanks, see you in side, the limo will be here in a few minutes"

"Ok"

Jacob got Grace out of the back seat while Sam got her bag and blanket for her, then lock up the truck before walking over to the church. When they walk in Daniel greeted them

"Wow Sam you look great"

"Thanks Daniel"

"Jack just text me they will be here any minute"

"Ok we better get in there then"

"Jacob would you like to escort Sam and Grace up to the front pews on the bridal side"

"Sure"

"Thanks, your seat is next to Sam"

"Ok, shell we Sam"

"Yep, lets go" Sam held onto Jacob arm then they walk down the aisle to the front.

"You know Sam his wasn't that long ago when I walk you down this isle"

"True dad, to true"

They look around to see most of the SGC personal there including General Hammond and Teal'c who were smiling at the three of them. Grace was looking around, wondering what was going on. When they reach the front, they could see Brian nervous.

Once they were seated Jacob got Grace on his lap. Sam open up Grace bag and got her favourite toy out and pass it to Jacob who pass it on to Grace, who was happy to play with it. Sam looked around to see red and white roses everywhere. When the limo stop outside of the air force church, Daniel open the door and Jack pass Hannah to him

"Hi Hannah don't you look cute"

She giggled then Jack got out and Daniel pass Hannah back to him so he could help each of the bridesmaids out then Jen

"Wow, Jen you look beautiful"

"Thanks Daniel"

"Shell well"

They walk in side to see Brian two nephews standing there in their tux holding on to heart shaped cushions with the rings tied to them. They were getting ready and Jack was just about to pass Hannah over when she said

"Daddy I need to pee"

"Now" she nodded and whispers

"And to poo, poo" Jack close his eyes and open them

"I'll be right back, sorry" Jack ran down to where the men's bathroom is

"Well when she got to go she got to go" Daniel said

"True"

"She sure well train for a fourteen month old"

"Yes she is" Daniel said

"I wonder what she said to him before he ran down to where the bath rooms is?" one of the brides maid asked

"Well it more than a pee"

"I don't understand" Jen whisper what the word is

"Oh" Few minutes later Jack ran back

"Sorry about that Jen"

"It ok jack"

"Shell we"

"Yep" Then Jack put Hannah on the ground.

"Remember what we did last night"

"Walk to where Brian is?"

"That right, ready?"

"Yep"

"Good Girl" he gives her a kiss before standing up and walk over to where Jen is.

"Ok we don't want to keep the groom waiting now do we?"

"Nope" Jen said

Jack gave a nod to Daniel who gave a click on the radio, then the music started and the doors open. Brian niece and nephew walk first with the first brides' maid behind them when they were half way Hannah and brain other nephew walk down with the second bride's maid behind them.

When the pageboy and flower girl reach the front, the bride's maid moved them over to their parents. Then the matron of honour started walking down the front when Hannah, the pageboy and the second bride's maid reaches the front, Hannah quickly ran over to where Jacob and Sam is. Sam lifted her up on her lap.

"You did good Hannah"

"Thanks"

She leaned back against Sam chest while Sam put her flower basket down before leaning back against the chair after picking up Hannah blanket and wrapping it up around her, then Sam got her bottle and gave it to her to drink.

Knowing that she would be a sleep soon for her afternoon nap. When the matron of honour reaches the front, the music change and every one stood up and turned to see Jack walking Jen down the aisle. When Brian turned and saw her, his eyes almost pop out of his head and his mouth was open in shock

"Brian close your mouth before you catch a fly" Jacob said quietly. Brian best men who are also his brother look at Brain and put his finger under is chin and lifts it up so Brian mouth would close.

When Sam saw Jack walking Jen down she smiles. When Jack look at Sam she licked her lips and gave him a smile that he always loved. When they reach the front, Jack put Jen Hand in brains and Said to him

"Look after her or she will kick you micta"

Then he gave him a wink as the ones knew what micta means chuckled then Jack turned around and gave Jen a nod and a pat on the hand before turning around and walking over to where Sam is and whisper in her ear

"You are in so much trouble Sam" then he groans which made Sam smile.

Over the next two hours, the wedding went off without any problems. Both Grace and Hannah were asleep not long after the ceremony started. When it was over and the minister intrude brain and Jen as Mr and Mrs Elliott every one clap and cheer them on.

Then they started walking back up the aisle with the bride's maids and groomsmen. Then it was Brian parents who were next then Jack and Sam. Jack carry-sleeping Hannah in his arms while Sam carry the bag out.

Then Jacob follow them with sleeping Grace in his arms, then everyone else walk out and into the foliar. Most of the guests congratulated the happy couple on their wedding. They all talk for half an hour before the wedding party and Brains family left to get the wedding photos done.

Some members of the SGC personal were also invited to have their photos taken with the bride and groom. There was SG1 and five, plus General Hammond, Jacob and Sam. Everyone else left to go to the 'broadmoor hotel' where the reception was being held.

Brian and Jen wanted to have their wedding photos are taken up at the gardens of the gods where he proposes to her. And two other places before they all headed to the hotel.

When they arrived, at the garden of the gods, Hannah was awake and needed to go to the bathroom. So they were lucky there was bathroom up where they were going. When they all arrived at the hotel, they all quickly went inside where it was warm since it was cold outside.

They walked down to where the other guest were which was in one of the smaller rooms which was turned into a bar like place where their guests could get a drink and snakes while waiting for them. Jen had her hundred inch detachable train removed so she could move around freely. Everyone talked and mingles till it was time for dinner.

Everyone had a chance to find out where they were all sitting from a computer print out of ever one name in alphabetic order and a number next to it then they look up on the board to where the table is. When everyone was seated General Hammond stood up and used the microphone

"Can every one stand up and give a warm welcome to Mr and Mrs Elliott"

Everyone stood up and clapped when Jen and Brain walk into the room holding hands. They walked over to the bridal table and sat down, then everyone else sat down. Then their first course came out and everyone started to enjoy themselves.

Hammond and Jacob look after the girls since Sam and Jack were up at the bridal table. Everyone enjoyed themselves over the next two hours, while eating, drinking, talking and speeches during the evening.

Then it was the cutting of the cake. There were seven layer heart shaped American cake with white icing over it and red ribbon around the bottom of each layer and bride and airforce groom on up with heart shape backround and small red roses around the floral base of the figurines. After the cutting of the cake and feed one another and kiss, They walk to the dance floor to start off the wedding dance.

After the first dance Jen went and got her father in law while Brain walk over to Sam and asked to her dance, then they dance then others started getting up to dance.

Sam dances with Jacob, Hammond, Daniel, and Teal'c and most of them was with Jack. Everyone had a good night, all enjoying themselves.

Both Hannah and Grace fell asleep so Cassie took them home for them since it was getting late and she would stay the night there. It was just after midnight when Brian and Jen left for their honeymoon suite at the hotel while everyone carried on partying. Jack and Sam were dancing to a slow song while talking.

"When would you like to go home Jack?"

"Hmm soon, why?"

"Well what do you think?" she save him a smile and quick rub against his crouch.

"Well then let go and find dad" they walk around till they found Jacob and walk over to him.

"Hi dad"

"Sam, Jack, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, we were wondering when you want to leave?"

"Ah, well I just got a call from base, I need to return back to you know for important mission, so I'll be leaving here with Teal'c in half an hour"

"Ok then dad" Jacob gave Sam a hug and shake Jack hand

"Sorry about it Sam"

"It ok, you will have to make it up with the girls next time you visit"

"Don't worry I will"

"Good, look after yourself"

"I will, night you two"

"Night dad"

Then they left after saying more good nights on they way out. When they reach Sam SYV and got in, they were on their way home from a good night out. On they way there was a police checkpoint ahead, so they slow down and stop when the officer shop them and Jack wind down the window

"Morning officer is everything ok?"

"Can I see your drivers licence please sir" jack got his licence out and pass it to the officer, who look at it and then to Jack

"Colonel O'Neill"

"Yes, that me"

"Here you go sir" he pass the licence back

"Thanks"

"Can you breathe into this for me please" Jack and Sam saw it was a breathalyser, so Jack breath into it, till it beeps. The Officer checks it and looked at Jack

"Have you drank any alcohol tonight?"

"Nope but I did last night" he looked at Sam and gave her a smile and a wink before turning back to the officer.

"Ok you clear to go, have a good evening"

"Thanks" then they drive away and headed on home.

When they got home, they went to check on Cassie to find her asleep in the guest bedroom, then they check on the girls to find them sleeping peacefully, then they went in to their own room. They did what they always done before going to bed then they both kiss and made passionate love three times before falling asleep in one another arms.

When Sam woke up the next morning, she smiles when she sees jack awake looking at her.

"Morning" sam said

"Morning" then he gives her a morning kiss then it became passionate and they made love with Sam on top of Jack. When she was lying down on his chest he was stroking her back.

"What a way to wake up in the morning" He said Sam look at him

"Yes it is and at least we did some morning exercise"

"Well you did"

"True" then she turn and look at the clock

"Wow it almost lunch time, we better get up"

"Shower?" Sam smile

"Sure" she gives him a kiss before getting up.

They both shower and made love again before getting out. After they were dressed and their bed was made, Jack walks down to the kitchen to see Cassie making Hannah a sandwich for her lunch.

"Afternoon Cassie"

"It about time you got out of bed, where Sam?"

"She will be down in a few minutes, she expiating some milk for Grace"

"Ok" She cut up Hannah sandwich and then passes it to her.

Jack walks into the living room when he heard Grace, he picked her up and kiss her forehead before walking back into the kitchen where Hannah and Cassie is. He sat down at the breakfast bar just as Cassie passes him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, what time is doc coming to get you?"

"I called her, half an hour ago, she should be here soon"

"Ok" then Sam walk into the kitchen

"Afternoon Cassie"

"Hi Sam, great party?"

"Yes it was, how were the girls?" Sam pass Jack Grace bottle

"Good, so what time did you two get home this morning?"

"It was after two thirty"

"Wow, where Jacob?"

"He was called back to the base just before we left the party"

"Ok"

Cassie got Sam and Hannah orange juice. They talk for ten minutes when Janet showed up. She stayed for a few minutes before her and Cassie left the family alone. Sam did up some chicken salad sandwiches for her and Jack. They spent the afternoon with the girls when they were awake.


	80. Chapter 80

CH 80

On Monday morning, they return back to work. Since Brian and Jen are away for two weeks, Hammond put both SG1 and five together till Brian and Jen return. Over the past two weeks both teams went off world five times, two of them were over night missions.

One of the missions they found an android, when they took it back to the SGC for Sam to look at. When Sam was able to turn her on, Daniel spoke to the android and a couple of days later, they found out that she was the one who created the first repercartor.

With in hours the base was crawling with them. They knew that they needed to turn her off, so Daniel and Sam talk to her and Daniel step forward to try to push the button behind her ear only to see him flying on to the floor and dislocated his shoulder. Then she started yelling, and then the bugs headed start for Daniel.

Sam asked her to stop, but she wouldn't so she ran pass the bugs that was holding her back and up the ramp and push the button and the dish slot open. Then Sam quickly removed the disk and step back to see the android collapse onto the floor then the repercaters just feel to pieces all over the floor. They knew it was over.

Few hours later the NID showed up while SG1 and Sam were at the briefing. They wanted to talk to the android.

"You can't, she been deactivated" Daniel said

"Well then reactivated the thing," Simmons said

"Like hell, you saw the holes, the mess all over the base, she was the one that caused it, we almost lost good men because of that damn thing" Jack said angry

"Well then we will take her back to our headquarters"

"Sir is there anything you can do?" Sam asked

"I'll make some calls, you all dismiss" they stood up and Hammond left the room.

"Well then all we can do is wait," Simmons said, smiling. Sam looked at Jack and she held onto his hand, then she looked at Daniel and Teal'c

"It's a shame we can't make the android disappear" then she looked at Simmons

"Then you wouldn't have her" Sam stood up

"Well I'm going to get some cake, you guys care to join me"

"Sure, why not" Then they walk out of the room leaving Simmons and two NID behind.

Jack and Sam went to the mess hall for some cake, while Daniel went to relieve himself before joining them. Teal'c told them that he needed to get his report for General Hammond. Couple minutes after Jack and Sam walked into the mess hall, Daniel join them, then a few minutes later Teal'c join them.

They were all talking when Hammond and Simmons walk into the room. They could see Simmons was happy.

"Sir what wrong"

"The joint chief wants us to hand over the android to Simmons"

"what, is he nuts sir?"

"Colonel" Hammond said in General tone

"Sorry sir, we both know what they will do"

"I know, but the android is missing"

"What?" Jack, Sam and Daniel said at the same time

"Where were you when you left the briefing room"

"Sam and I came strait here"

"I went to the men's room then came here"

"Did you go anywhere else Dr Jackson"

"No sir"

"Teal'c"

"I went to my quarters to get my latest report" they saw the report on the table

"Did anyone see you Teal'c?"

"Indeed, Captain brown was walking toward me when I reach my quarters, he said morning Teal'c and I said Morning Captain Brown, then he carried on walking"

"Ok well someone has got it, I'll have to find out who took the android" then there was a bright light

"Thor buddy great to see you"

"You to O'Neill. General Hammond, I'm informing you that I was the one who took the android"

"You, but why Thor?"

"We need to study her, to find a way to change her so she can stop all the repercators in the galaxy."

"I understand Thor"

"What, I want you to return the android back here now"

"Simmons shut up," Jack said

"Indeed"

"Colonel Simmons a word" Hammond took Simmons out side leaving them alone.

"Thor can you make a copy of the android?" Sam asked quietly

"Why major Carter"

"Well can you make one that will fall apart after six hours, like melt or something?"

"Why?"

"Well it you can give Colonel Simmons the copy, he will leave us alone and you can destroy the real android"

"Sam your brilliant" Jack said he leans over and gave her a kiss

"Jack, sam, care to share?"

"Daniel when Simmons return with the clone, and the NID start doing their tests, they are the ones who will have to answer to their bosses about what happen and it will all fall on Simmons head"

"Ah, Thor can you do it"

"Yes I can, I'll make the clone and return it back to the table" then he was gone

"I wish I was a fly on the wall when all hell breaks loose at the NID headquarters" Jack said grinning, then Hammond and Simmons return at the same time Thor return

"Thor can you return back the body" Hammond asked, Thor moved a stone then look up at Hammond

"It is done, it is back in the room"

"Thanks Thor"

"I must depart, it good to see you all"

"You to Thor, drop in any time," Sam said, then there was a bright light and Thor was gone. Then Simmons walk out with the two agents. Then the four of them smile

"Colonel, what are you smiling at?"

"Thor still got the android"

"What, he trick us?"

"No exactly sir, Thor made a cope and that is what Simmons and his goons are taking back to Washington and in twelve hours, there going to be no android, it going to fall apart while the NID egghead study it" jack said grinning

"What about the real one?"

"Thor taking it back to his home world"

"Good work people" he gave them all a smile and a nod before turning around and walking out the door. They all went back to work a few minutes later.

The next morning Hammond told them about the phone call he got from the chief of staff and about what happened to the android.

"Sir what happen to the android?"

"It slowly fell apart, and they got nothing, they were just about to start the test when he fell apart, they are all blaming colonel Simmons" they laugh

"Well that should teach them a lesson, when we warn them, this is what they get" Jack said

"At lest we won't have to worry about the real one" sam said

"True" Daniel, said.

Few days later Brain and Jen showed up on Monday morning for work. Jen was in the women lock room when Sam walked in.

Hey Jen welcome back, how was the honeymoon?"

"It was fantastic"

"Really" Sam smile

"You know what it was like Major" Jen smile back

"True, true, so where did he take you?"

"Paris, for nine days"

"How romantic"

"It was and three day at Orlando since he knew I haven't been there before. It was great both love it, the rides every thing"

"That good to know"

"It is, how Hannah and Grace?"

"Good, they are growing up so fast"

"I bet, well meet you in the mess hall then"

"Hang on just a sec" with in a second Sam was change

"Shell we"

"Dam is a shame I can't do that in a second" Sam laughed as they walked out of the locker room. They talk till they walk into the mess hall to see SG1 and 5 giving Brain a hard time. They went and got their breakfast and went to join them.

"Welcome Back Hailey or is it Elliott?" Jack asked

"It's Hailey sir, so you won't get Brian and me muck up when you call out for me and we both showed up sir" they all laugh

"Ok, ok I get the picture" they talk about what happened while Brian and Jen were away on their honeymoon.

After breakfast they all went their separate ways for the day. Jen help Sam out in the lab as well they talk till lunchtime when their husbands showed up to pull them away from their work. Jen and Brian have been given a married couple quarters, like Jack and Sam.

Month later SG1 went to a planet where they made friends. They all talk and were shown around. One of the guys was interested about the goa'uld so Daniel and Teal'c spoke to him.

Hailey was interested in the science part so she was shown the labs. While another guide showed Jack around and asking questions. The guy who was interested about the goa'uld showed Daniel and Teal'c a room, when they walk in, Daniel went to one of the sheaves and pick up a hand device.

"We don't know how it works"

"We do" Daniel said. They talk for a few minutes while looking around.

"Do you know what you got here?"

"No"

"All of this is from the goa'uld"

"Daniel Jackson" Daniel walk over to where Teal'c is

"Ring transport"

"Indeed"

"We better go and let Jack know" they walk out of the room

"There is something I would like to show you, this stuff it powerful" the guy showed them a warehouse, he showed them one of hundreds of boxes, he opened one

"We don't know what it is, but there is a name I founds, this goa'uld you were talking about, he wrote it name"

"Where?" they follow him to another room and showed them books,

"It this one" He showed Daniel it. Daniel read the page and looks up at the guy.

"Do you know what you got?"

"No, what is it?"

"It called Naquada, it from a mineral called Naquada, all these boxes, if someone blow that warehouse up it would blow this planet to pieces" Daniel said

"We better tell the council this" Then they walk out of the room and walk down to the council chambers, on the way Daniel radio Jack

"Jack it Daniel"

"Daniel what is it"

"Meet us at the council chambers, you to Jen"

"Daniel"

"Jack, trust me" they all meet a few minutes later.

"Jonas what is going on?" one of the leaders asked

"The boxes of the grey dirt we got in the warehouse, I just found out it name and how dangerous it is"

"What do you mean?"

"Daniel what is going on?" Jack looked at Daniel

"They got naquadria it is made from Naquada, there enough of the stuff to blow this planet to pieces a thousand times over" Everyone was shocked with the news

"Are you sure it naquadia?"

"Yes, I can read goa'uld, Jonas he showed us the book and I can translate it, that what it is"

"What if we use a small amount of it"

"How small?" Jack asked

"This size" Jonas asked when he shows them a round disk that was three centimetres round and three millimetres thick

"You will be destroying you city with that amount twice over" Jen said Jack look at them

"What is it that you're not telling us"

"We are at war with two other cities, we got sciences building two bombs use the naqadahia"

"What, where is it being build"

"I'll show you" Jonas said, then they walk out of the room.


	81. Chapter 81

CH 81

Jonas showed them where the scientist was working. They were on the second level looking down seeing them working.

"Sir they got to stop, they don't know how unstable that stuff it"

Then something happens which causes a shock wave which knock them all off their feet when they got up

"On no, if that top isn't moved this place is going to blow but the radiation will be to high in there"

Jack got his nine mil out and shot the glass and jump over and down to the bottom level then he ran over to where the device is and quickly lifted it off and dropped it on the bench and then look up

"Oh no, he contaminated" Jonas said

"We better get him back to earth"

"Quickly, this way" they ran following Jonas to where the door is and Jonas try to open it when they heard succession noise

"It removing the radiation air and replacing it with fresh air, the door is jammed, the shock wave must of damage it.

"Jack the door is Jam" Daniel said yelling.

"Stand back" Jack yelled out they all stand back within seconds later they saw the door rip off it hinges then Jack walk out with burns on his hands

"We better go Jack"

"This way" Jonas lead them to the stargate where Jen ran ahead and dial earth and sent the code through

"We will contact you in a couple of days" Daniel said

"I'll be waiting" then they walk through to the other side and the gate shut down.

Sam was in the control room when they return, she ran down to see the look of Jack face

"What happened?"

Jack walked out with Teal'c behind him while Jen and Daniel told Sam what has happened, Hammond walk in when he head what Daniel was telling Sam. Then she rushed out of the room, the others followed.

When Sam ran into the infirmary Janet and her staff was working around Jack, removing all his clothes. Sam just stood there with tears falling down her cheek. She didn't move from her spot. An hour later Janet walked over to her.

"Sam you can go and sit with him"

"Ok"

Sam steps ford and sat down, she could see both of his hand bandage and number of machines about. Janet and her staff walk out leaving them alone. Sam sat with Jack for an hour when he woke up

"Hey" he said

"Hey, are you ok"

"I think so, come here"

Sam got up and sat on the bed and leaned over against his chest and started crying again

"Shh everything is going to be ok"

Sam looked at him and leaned ford and gave him a kiss before lying down again, she fell asleep a minute later with Jack holding on to her. He quickly removed the bandagers from his hands and arms and look at them, they were healed where before they were red and blister.

He held on to Sam and kissing her forehead before he closed his eyes and feel asleep minute later. When Teal'c turn to check on Jack and Sam he walked in and saw the bandages on the floor and Jack arms wrap around Sam.

Teal'c quickly too Sam boots off and moved her so she was lying down properly, then he got a blanket and cover both before walking out of the room after turning the lights down low and stood guide outside once again. Knowing that Jack is going to be back to his normal self. Jack woke up an hour later when Janet walked in, she smileed at him and he showed her his hands.

"How are you feeling sir?"

"Good, what time is it?"

"After five, Daniel gone to get your girls"

"Ok, thanks" then Sam stirred and opened her eyes and looked up at Jack

"Hey, feeling better"

"Yep, how about you Sam"

"I'm worried about you?"

"I'm good, look" Jack showed her his hand, she touched it with hers then she look at Jack then gave him a kiss and smile

"So doc when can I get out of here?" Janet chuckled,

"Well since you are back to normal you can leave now sir"

"Cool, so Sam shell we go home for the evening"

"Sounds good to me" Sam got up and she put her boots on

"I'll go and get you some clothes Jack"

"Ok" Then Sam walked to the door

"Hurry back"

"I will" then she walked out the door then five seconds later she walked back in. She was in her civvies cloth.

"Here you go"

"Thanks Sam" Sam pass Jack his clothes.

"I'll leave you two alone" By that time Janet said it Jack was change, Janet shook her head.

"Gone on Daniel will be back in ten minutes"

"Ok, thanks Janet" Sam said, then she and Jack walked out of the infirmary.

Few minutes later they were walking towards Sam SUV when Daniel showed up in his car. Once park and he got out, he got Hannah out and she ran over to Jack

"Daddy" he scooped her up in his arms and he gives her a kiss

"Hey there sweetie, did you have a good day?"

"Yep"

"Cool"

They walked over to see Daniel lifting out Grace, who was still asleep in her car seat, he passed her to Sam, then she walked over to her SUV and open it up, then put Grace in the back seat.

While she was doing that, Daniel pass Jack, Hannah car seat then he picked up the two bags and follow them to Sam wagon. Jack put Hannah car seat in then put Hannah in to it and buckle her in, Daniel pass Sam the two bags and she put them in to the back seat before closing the door

"Thanks Daniel"

"Any time Sam, you going home now?"

"Yep, now that Jack back to him self again, see you in the morning"

"Ok Sam, night Jack"

"Night Daniel" Jack and Sam got in with Jack driving.

They left the SGC while Daniel head back to his office. Jack took his family to pizza hut for dinner. Hannah enjoyed her slice of pizza and ice cream. Sam took Grace into the women's toilets to change and breast feed her. When she returned, she pass Grace to Jack before she sat down. They were there for an hour before deciding to head on home.

When they got home, Sam bath Hannah which she loved while Jack spent some time with Grace till she fell asleep in his arms, then he put her to bed.

By that time Hannah was out of the bath and Sam was drying her down and getting her dress for bed. Jack was waiting for her in her room with a book in hand.

Once she was in bed, Jack read her bedtime story till she fell asleep. He watched her for a minute before he put the book down and he stood up and bend over and gave her a kiss on the forehead before he turned off the lamp and walking out of her room partly closing the door.

He walked down to the living room to look for Sam, she wasn't there so he looked for her, then he smiled when he saw the light in their bedroom on. She he quickly ran around the house to make sure everything was locked and the lights were put before he went into their bedroom.

He stops and smiles to see Sam in bed waiting for him.

"Hey you're in bed early, are you ok?"

"Yes, are you coming"

"What we sleep for about three hours this afternoon?"

"I know" the she flick back the sheets, he smiled when he saw her naked.

Jack slowly strip down till he was naked then he crawed onto all fours between her legs and bends over and gives her a passionate kiss. They made love eight times that night, then they watch a movie in bed, when it was over, they make love again before getting some sleep.

The next morning after dropping the girls off at daycare, they headed to the SGC for morning briefing about what happened on the planet, when they walk into the briefing room Jonas was there talking to Daniel.

"Jonas, what's up" Jonas turned around and was a shock to see Jack standing there alive

"Colonel O'Neill… I… your alive"

"Yes" Jack look at Daniel then to Jonas

"What's going on?"

"Jack the scientist that was in the lab died a couple of hours ago"

"Oh, sorry, so you're here to let us know?"

"Well yes and no, not long after you return we been having a lot of planet movement we never had before"

"Earthquakes… that what we called then"

"Yes Daniel was explaining it to me and you are?"

"Jonas Quinn, Major Samantha Carter, Jack wife"

"Hi, nice to meet you major"

"You to Jonas, I was told about what happened yesterday, is your people going to do anything about the naquadria?"

"Yes" he said with a sad look

"What is it?"

"They going to build another bomb, this one is going to have a timer on it"

"What, are they nuts" Jack said

"They are going to do it but I'm more concerned about these earthquake, our spies from the other cities also felt them"

"Jack this got to be check out" she look at him

"Sam"

"Jack I think the shock wave caused the naquadria lines to shift, like lava from a volcano, but worse, but I need to go to the planet and run some tests" then Hammond walked out of his office.

"Colonel Major I suppose Mr Quinn told you what is happening on his home world"

"Yes sir, Sam wants to go and check out how bad these earthquakes are sir"

"I've spoken to the chief of staff, sorry it a no go"

"But sir, if I can go and fix the problem, I could ask for some of the boxes of the naquadria for Promethis and the X302 craft sir"

"Sir the tok'ra can't spare us any Naquada and the Asgard got plenty for themselves and we do need it for all of Sam toys" Jack said

"Stay here" Hammond walk back into his office and call the chief of staff back. Few minutes later he walked out

"You gotta go, Major take what you need and good luck and good speed"

"Yes sir" then they all left the room. Jonas walked with Daniel so he could ask some more questions.

Fifteen minutes later SG1, Sam and Jonas Quinn were down in the gate room when the gate started spinning. When the wormhole was form, they walk up the ramp to the other side where the leaders and guards greeted them.

"What are you doing back here."

"We are here to help" jack said then he turned to Sam

"Sam do whatever you do, take Hailey with you"

"Ok, come on Jen we got work to do, Jonas where the best place to set up"

"This way Major"

Jonas showed them where Sam could set everything up while Jack and the others talk to the leaders. When everything was set up there was an earthquake; it lasted for ten seconds, when it was over.

"Sam?"

"Six point two" she clicks away on the keyboard then look at Jonas

"Jonas when are you due to hear from your spies?"

"In half an hour, why?"

"Are you going to see them?"

"Yes" Sam pick up six black boxes and pass them to him

"Give them three each and ask them to plant them around the city, so I can monitor the quakes from here"

"Sure, I better go"

"Ok thanks" then he walked out of the room. The others were talking for a few minutes when Daniel walked over to them

"Hey Sam how are things going"

"Good, I'll know more once all the senses are in place but we better set up senses around the city also"

"I'll let Jack know

"Thanks" Daniel walk over and spoken to Jack and the leaders.

"Sam do you know the good places where to put these things?" Jack asked

"Yes Jack I do"

"Ok you and Teal'c go we will stay here"

"I'll show you a map of our city if it will help Major Carter" one of the leaders said

"Thanks, shell we"

Sam pick up three senses then the three of them left. They knew all they can do is wait. When Sam was shown the map she found three areas where the senses could go, then the guy took them to the three spots, once all planted, they were heading back to where the gate is. Teal'c and Sam was following the guy.

"Teal'c where the warehouse" Sam whisper

"There"

He pointed to it so Sam ran over to it and break the look and open it, she checks to see if there was any damage, when there was none she ran back to where Teal'c is and gave him a nod. They walk a bit further until Teal'c nudges Sam she turned to see what he was looking at

"The close Muselum" Sam nodded then they walk for ten minutes

"The old Library" He said.

So Sam would know where the goa'uld books are.


	82. Chapter 82

CH 82

When they return Sam walked over to the laptop and talk to Jen.

"When the time comes and we have to get out of here, you run through the gate first and yell out for the net, Jack and I are going to get what we can and throw them the gate, I got four SG teams on standby with the net"

"Ok" then the building shock, so Sam type away on her laptop

"Six point four"

"How much time we are looking at here Sam?"

"I won't know till the other senses are in place"

"Ok" then he turned to the leaders

"I suggest you start evacuating everyone"

"Why, should we"

"Cause this planet is going to blow up, since the shock wave has trigger a bomb, now it on a count down, when it hit zero, this planet is going to blow up" Jack said

"Not many knows about the stargate"

"Well then you better tell them cause you are going to get many people off this planet if you don't it would be your own fault" then he walked over to where Sam is.

"Hey, if they won't listen to reason, it will be their own fault Jack"

"I know, what the latest"

"Well I found one fault line here where one of the senses is" she pointed on the laptop

"How far down"

"From what I can work out hundred kilometres down. Then there was a flashing dot on the screen

"Sam"

"One of the senses have been activated, it must be from one of the cities"

"Ok anything else" Sam look over to where the leaders are, then she type up the map of the city

"The warehouse, old liberty and Museum" she whispered as she points to the building

"Ok and we are here" he pointed to where they are

"Yep, Jen knows what to do just in case"

"Good" then Jonas walk in and over to them

"I just found out the other two cities are also building bombs, I told our contacts what happening, they are shocked and worried, but they promise to set up the senses"

"Thanks Jonas, one already been set"

"Good, what about the last earthquake?"

"Six point four" then there was another dot showing up

"Well that another one in place, Daniel would you like go and translate some more, you might be about to find out more about how this naquadria was made" Sam asked

"Ah sure, Jonas, want to take me back"

"Sure" Sam saw Daniel gave her a nod before leaving the room.

The others talk among themselves. When Daniel and Jonas got to the liberty Daniel took his backpack off and opened it up and pulled bags out.

"What are you doing?"

"Here help me bag these books, when the time comes and we have to leave, I would like to take these and possibly the artefacts back to earth" Daniel started putting books into the bags

"Can I come to your planet" Daniel stop and look at him

"Yes you anyone else who wants to live"

"I've got no one, no family"

"I know what it like, come on we can talk later"

They carry on packing up all the books, when done they went to the museum and pack everything up there. They were half way through when another earthquake hit.

"Sam it Daniel is everything alright?" he said over his radio

"Yes Daniel"

"How big"

"Six point five"

"Ok"

"What does six point five mean?"

"That is the measure of the size of the quake the higher it gets the worse it gets"

"That what bad?"

"Very bad"

"Oh"

Then they carry on packing everything up, when done, they walked over to where the warehouse is to check to see if everything is ok before heading back to where the others were. On the way another quake hit, this time it latest for thirty seconds, then they ran to where the others were.

"Sam"

"Seven they are going to get stronger"

"How much time are well looking at here" Jack asked Sam type away then stop, then she turned to Jack

"About six hours Jack" Jack turn to the leaders,

"Well we got six hours to get many people out of here, so what are you going to do"

"We need a meeting with the elders"

"Well then, time is ticking" Then they walk out of the building.

"Sam every thing is set up"

"Thanks Daniel, Jack shell we"

"Jonas how long will it take before they return?"

"Ten, fifteen minutes"

"Ok we will be right back, Daniel plan 'B'" Sam said

"Ok" then Jack and Sam ran out of the room fast. Teal'c went to the open door to keep look out

"Wow, that is fast" Jonas said, when they saw bags showing up. Jen dial the SGC and sent code through

"This is Daniel Jackson calling stargate command"

"Read you Dr Jackson, what the plan"

"Sargent we going to plan 'B'"

"Copy that" then they waited

"Net is set" then Sam and Jack stop

"Net ready"

"I'll start on the warehouse"

"Ok" Jack said, then Sam ran out of the room.

Jack picked up a bag and through it into the wormhole, then he did it again and again. At the same time he was doing that boxes of naquadria started showing up.

"Naquadria coming through" Jen said on her radio, then Jack through one box at a time through the gate for few minutes

"O'Neill, they are returning"

Then Sam ran in and stop, she passed the box to Jack and he through it into the wormhole

"Shut the gate down" Sam said then the gate shut down. They went to do their thing when they leaders return

"Well what have you decided"

"We are staying and we will find away to stop these earthquakes ourselves"

"Well you better go and warn everyone and give them a choice whether they want to stay or leave"

"We will leave guards here"

"I'll stay with them," Jonas said

"Alright, we will return" then they left the room again but they lock the door before leaving.

They waited for a couple of minutes before Sam climb up the wall to where window and open it, she looked out of it, then climb out the window, then they all waited, then the door open

"Ready Jack"

"Ok, Daniel dial it up"

Teal'c went to the door to keep a look out while Sam was running back and forth while Jack through the boxes through the gate, for twenty minutes, then they swap places. When the warehouse was empty, he ran back and through the last box through

"That the last box, shut it down" then the gate shut down.

Sam climbs the wall and throws half of the rope through the window and drops the other half onto the ground. Then she jumps onto the ground.

"Jack can you hold the rope for me please"

"Sure"

Jack held on to the rope while Sam walk outside and lock the door before she climb up the wall and into the window, then she pulled the rope through and close it before she jumped onto the ground. Jack put the rope back together before he put it back into Sam backpack, then he passed her bottle water.

"Thanks" Sam drank the whole bottle with in seconds then she looks at jack while she licked her lips

"Thirsty work" She said smiling then he gives her a kiss when there was another earthquake. Sam jumped up and ran over to her computer and check it out, the quake was still going.

"Shit" then the quake stops.

"Sam"

"We haven't got much time, that was eight point three"

"How much time"

"Not much, I'm sorry Jonas, if people don't start to arrive in the next few minutes"

"I understand" Sam click away on her keyboard

"Sam"

"Two of the senses are gone from one of the cities" then they heard the door open and six men walk in with weapons.

"Our leaders want you to stay"

"What, this planet if going to blow any moment" then one of the guys fired at the DHD

"Now you are staying" then the quake hit again

"That was our only way out, now everyone is going to die" Daniel said

"No they won't our leaders have sent a bomb down one of the shafts

"Which one" Sam said

Then the quake stops, one of the men step forward and pointed to one of the shalts

"Oh no"

"Sam"

"If that bomb goes off it will blow this city to pieces but it won't stop, it will cause a train reaction"

"Meaning?"

"This planet will only have minutes, not hours Jack" then she turn to the guards

"When are they due to sent the bomb"

"It went off a few minutes ago"

"Then we got minutes to live" Jack pulled Sam into his arms they watch the guards walk out and lock the door, then another quake hits and part of the building collapse.

"Jen grab the laptop, Jack give me a hand, I just hope there enough power"

Jack and Sam started dialing the gate by hand, when the seventh one lock and the worm hole was form, Jen sent the signal

"Go" Jack, said, then Jen went through, then Daniel, then Teal'c.

"Come on Jonas, the choice is yours"

Then Jonas ran up the steps and through the wormhole then there was another earthquake, and the gate started moving back and ford. Jack and Sam were last to go through it, when the reach the other side

"Shut it down" Sam yelled out then the gate shut down. Hammond walk down to the gate room just as Jack and Sam walked down the ramp

"Jonas are you ok," Jack asked

"I will be, if only they would listen"

"Colonel"

"We better send a message to our allies, see if they can check out the planet if there is a planet left sir"

"Major what happen?"

"They sent a naquadah bomb down one of the shafts, when it blows it cause a chain reaction, there was only minutes left, not hours… they wouldn't listen sir"

"Ok why don't you all go and get cleaned up. Jonas welcome to earth"

"Thank you General, I hope the naquadria will help"

"It will son, we will get you some quarters sorted out"

"Thanks sir" then they all walk out of the gate room together. Hammond got lieutenant Simmons to send messages and gate address to the planet in question to their allies.

Jonas stayed on the base while Hammond was getting paperwork sorted out for him so he can leave the base with SG1 when they are on down time.


	83. Chapter 83

CH 83

Week later, Sam was up in the control room when the gate started spinning, when the wormhole was form, they waited for code.

"It the tok'ra Major"

"Open the iris and page colonel O'Neill"

"Yes ma'am"

Sam ran down to the gate room just as the iris open and she heard over the PA system

"Colonel O'Neill to the gate room" then second later Jack showed up

"Sam"

"Tok'ra"

"Ah it might be dad," he said grinning

"Could be" Then one figure step on the ramp and the gate shut down

"Jack, Sam"

"Hi dad, what up"

Jacob walked down the ramp and gave Sam a hug and shook Jack hand

"I've just come from the planet you ask the tok'ra to check out"

"Briefing room"

"Sure" they walk out of the gate room and up to the control room where Hammond was

"Sargent can you page Jonas and SG1 to the briefing room" jack asked

"Yes sir"

"George"

"Jacob, what is going on?"

"Can we talk up stairs sir" Jack said

"Ok" they walk up the stairs when they heard over the PA system

"SG1 to the briefing room Jonas Quinn to the briefing room" When Jack, Sam, Hammond and Jacob walk into the briefing room.

"While we are waiting for the others, how Hannah and Grace"

"They good dad, missing you through"

"Well you are in luck I just finished my mission when I got the message, so I went and checked out the planet, then return to the tok'ra and they gave me five days off since there been nothing much happening at the moment"

"That was good of them, but what do I get the feeling they want something in return" Jacob laugh

"Jack where are you planning on taking Sam in two days time"

"Two days…. Oh that, tell you later"

"Jack, what have you got a plan for our anniversary" Sam look at him

"You will see" he gives her a smile then the others walk in to the room

"Jacob, hi is everything ok?"

"Hi Daniel, I just returned from a mission"

"Ok so do you need our help with some thing then?"

"No, it something else"

"Jonas Quinn this is my father retired Major General Jacob Carter who host to Selmac, dad this is Jonas, it was his planet you check out"

"Hi please you meet you Jonas"

"You to sir, what the bad news" after they shook hands

"I'm sorry, there is no planet, all there was, was chunks of the planet, I'm sorry"

"Thanks for telling me" he said sadly

"If you need someone to talk to, you got plenty of friends here"

"Thanks, but they don't know what it like, sorry"

"Cassie dose" Sam said

"Who Cassie?"

"She like you but different, we found her alive after we found bodies everywhere from a village we visit, she was the only survivor, she was eleven years old"

"Oh god, that must have been tearable for her"

"It was, it took her ages to get over what happened to her family, friends, people she knew and loved, now she is happy, growing up being a normal teenager" Sam said

"That good to know"

"You will get a chance to meet her later this afternoon since her school got half day today"

"Thanks Major". They all talk for a few minutes before going their separate ways for the rest of the day.

When it was lunchtime SG1, Jonas, Jacob and Sam were all sitting down having lunch and talking when Cassie walks in and over to them.

"Hi guys"

"Hi Cassie, how school?" Sam asked

"Good, Jacob, what are you doing here"

"Hi Cassie" she gave him a hug.

"So are you here for few days or to drag SG1 off world for a couple of days" Jacob laugh just as she sat down next to him

"I'm staying for few days"

"Cool"

"Cassie"

"Yes Daniel" she looked at him

"Cassie this is Jonas, Jonas Cassie"

"Hi, I heard about what was happening on you planet"

"Hi, thanks, Major Carter told me about what happen to you"

"Yeah, well that is my pass I'll always miss them"

"I know what you mean"

"Oh"

"Cassie, Jonas home world is in pieces," Jack said

"Oh, sorry to hear that, well this is your new home, just like with Teal'c and me"

"Thanks Cassie"

"So Jacob what have you got planned for this afternoon beside doing nothing" Jacob laugh

"Well nothing, why?"

"Well since it a beautiful day outside how about you me, the two kids go out on the town I know it has been a while since you went shopping and I know you want to spoil Hannah and Grace" Jacob laugh.

"You know that is a good idea Cassie"

"Cool so when do you want to leave so I can let mum know"

"How about in half an hour"

"Sure, where is mum?" then Janet walk in and over to the table.

"Hi Cassie, when did you get in" Cassie turned to Janet

"Few minutes ago"

"Ok, so what are your plans for this after noon?"

"Well I was talking to Jacob here about him and me take Hannah and Grace from day care, to take them into town and so some shopping"

"I see, well it ok with me, if it ok with Jacob"

"It fine, I don't mind, it will be fun" Jacob said, Cassie grin

"Ok, so long as you behave yourself while with Jacob"

"Don't worry mum, I will, if not I'll be in a lot of trouble"

"To right young lady"

Then Janet went and got her lunch before sitting down at a table next to them so she could talk to them while having her lunch.

Half an hour later Jacob and Cassie left the base in Sam SUV to go and get the girls. Hannah squeal when she saw Jacob and ran over to him, he picked her up and gave her a hug and kiss while Cassie spoke to Mrs Brown.

Few minutes later the girls were buckles in and Jacob and Cassie were in the SUV and on their way into town. They spent the afternoon talking and shopping; they even got Hannah a small ice cream that she loved.

Later that afternoon they headed to Sam and Jack place since it was almost five o'clock. Cassie watches the girls while Jacob got dinner on. He was cooking up chilli and corn bread since Selmac likes it. He made up a small one for Hannah; he made sure it wasn't too hot and spicy for her since she is little still.

Half an hour later jack, Sam and Janet walk into the house, Hannah ran to greet them. Jack doses what he does every night when he is home which make Sam smile every time. When they walk into the kitchen

"Hi dad, MMM, is that chilli I can smell"

"Yep with cornbread, so sit down since dinner is ready, you to Dr Fraser"

"Thanks"

They all sat down when Jacob walk over to a big pot of chilli, he put it in the middle of the table. Then he went back and brought back two loaves of cornbread, then walk back into the kitchen and return with drinks and Hannah chilli and put it in front of her then he pass out drinks to everyone before sitting down himself.

They all enjoyed their dinner while talking and finding out what they all have been up to. After dinner they all have home made fruit salad and custard for dessert. Hannah just had custard, which she loved.

After dinner Sam bath Hannah while Jack sorted out hot drinks and the dishes before taking drinks into the living room. Grace was awake so Jack changes her and Jacob feeding her. When Sam and Hannah walk back into the living room, Jacob was burping Grace.

"Ready to go to bed" Jacob ask

"Yep"

"Ok let's go"

Jacob got up and follows Hannah who said her good night to them all before walking out of the room and upstairs to her room. Jacob read to Hannah while he was still holding onto Grace. Ten minutes later he closes the book when Hannah fell asleep.

After he turned off the lamp he took Grace to her room and put her to bed before he walked back down stairs to the living room. They all talk for an hour before Cassie and Janet left to go home. Jacob went to the study to call mark and talk to him for half an hour before hanging up. Then he used Sam computer to check on any mail. When he started up the computer Sam walk in

"Hey finish talking to Mark"

"Yeah I was just going to check on my mail"

"Ok, well Jack and I are off to bed, night"

"Night Sam"

Sam gives him a kiss before she walked out the door, leaving him to do his mail.

The next day Jacob took the girls shopping while Jack and Sam were at work, He was having a lot of fun with them, when he went grocery shopping before lunch time.

Hannah decided to help by putting things into the trolley, when Jacob got to the counter and he pull things out he knew he didn't put in there, he look at Hannah who was smiling back at him.

"Hannah why did you put these things into the trolley?"

"Daddy does it all the time"

"With these things"

"Yep" Jacob shook his head and put them on the Conrail belt. When everything was paid for they left to go home. On the way home Jacob went to full Sam SUV up since it was almost empty.

When they got home he quickly put everything away, then made Hannah a sandwich and got her some juice to drink, while she was having that, he change Grace smelly diaper and then he bottle feed her while talking to Hannah.

Half an hour later both girls were down for their afternoon nap while Jacob check on the washing.

That night when jack and sam walk into the door, Hannah ran to greet them like she always does. When Jack and Sam walked into the kitchen they smile at the sight before them Jacob was talking to Grace while checking on dinner.

When grace turned she smiled and started waving her arms and legs around. When Jacob saw her getting all excited

"Hey what are you all excited about"

"Mummy and Daddy are home," Hannah said. Jacob turn around

"Hey, how was your day" Sam asked

"Busy, you" Sam walked over and gave him a hug before taking Grace from his arms

"Good, just one thing, Sam you could of warm me about Hannah and grocery shopping"

"Oh, what did she get this time"

"Have a look"

Sam walked to the pantry and open the door to see packets of biscuits, potato chip, popping corn, dip, blue and red jello, tins of fruit salads, barbecue tomato sauce, chocolate chips and packets of sweets. Sam smile at them thinking of one person who has been teaching her bad habits, then she turned to look at Jack.

"Jack look at what 'your' daughter has done" Jack walked over and look

"Hey Hannah you forgot the drinks" Sam slap his arm

"Ow, Sam"

"Jack" she shook her head at him

"What, at least some of the stuff you like to"

"I know but you are going to have a little talk with Hannah"

"Do I have to?"

"You started it, you finish it, or else"

"What?"

"You will be making up the spare room… tonight"

Jack eyes widen, and then he turned around and walked out of the kitchen. Sam smiled and turned to look at Jacob who was looking at her

"Sam that a bit mean"

"But it works every time, last time it was paperwork" Jacob laugh

"I'm going up stairs and relieve my swollen breasts"

"Ok dinner will be ready in half an hour"

"Ok dad" Sam walked out of the kitchen with Grace in her arms. She was talking to her as she walked up stairs.


	84. Chapter 84

CH 84

Half an hour later they all were sitting at the table, Sam got Grace on her knee while Hannah was in her high chair. They talk while having dinner.

"Got some good news" sam said

"Yeah, what?"

"Another two goa'uld are gone"

"That good to know"

"It is and we heard from Bra'tac they have found four more baal, they are also gone"

"Four, I wonder how many there were in the first place?"

"Who knows" Sam said

They talk about other things for a while. After dinner, Jack took both Grace and Hannah up stairs for their baths since it was his turn. He baths both girls at the same time.

While enjoying their bath, Grace was starting to fall asleep, so he took her out and dry her down and got her dress with in seconds then he held on to her while he was talking to Hannah who was playing with her toys.

Ten minutes later Jack put Grace to bed then he return to get Hannah out of the bath and dry her down then her got her dress in to her pyjamas. When finishes he picked her up and walked down the stairs with her in his arms.

"Someone ready for bed"

"I'll take her"

"Thanks dad" Jack pass Hannah to Jacob after he gives her a kiss on the forehead

"Night sweetie"

"Night daddy, night mummy"

"Good night Hannah, sweet dreams" Sam said

She laid her head on Jacob shoulder with her thumb in her mouth just as Jacob walk out of the living room. Jack walked over and sat next to Sam and gave her a kiss.

"Who would believe that tomorrow is our third wedding anniversary"

"Us" Sam said smiling

"Yeah, so looking forward to tomorrow surprise"

"Yes, what do I need to pack?"

"A nice dress and over night bag"

"Ok, I can handle that" she gives him a kiss. They talk for ten minutes then Sam got up to make the three of them drinks. When she walked back into the living room to see Jacob just sitting down, so she passed him his drink

"Thanks Sam" "Hannah?"

"Sleep soon as her head hit the pillow" Sam smile

"Well from what you told us what you three did today, no wonder she all tired out"

"Yeah"

They talk for an hour before turning in for the night knowing the girls will be up early in the morning.

The next morning Jack and Jacob were having fun with the girls when she heard a van pulled up so she went to see who it was. She opened the door before the guy could knock on the door

"Oh, ah are you Mrs Samantha O'Neill"

"Yes"

"Can you sign this please"

He passed her clipboard and pens, she sign it and pass it back then he ran back to the van and open the boot of it and pulled three dozen long stem red roses with three helium balloons.

"Oh my god" he walked back to the front door and pass them to her

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

Then he ran back to his van and got in and drove away. Sam walked back into the house and into the kitchen. She got one of her big vases out and put water into it then put it on the bench then pick up the roses and put them in the vase, she smell one of them and smile.

Then she looked at the balloons, they said 'I love you' 'Happy Anniversary' and 'I love my wife' all in red heart shaped balloons.

She left them on the breakfast bar and walk in to the living room where the four are, talking, laughing and playing. Jack looked up and smiled

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yep" then she walked over and bends over to give Jack a kiss

"What that for?"

"Thank you for the roses"

"AH, your welcome" he gives her a kiss back then she sat on the floor next to him

"Roses" Jacob asked

"Yes dad three dozen roses and helium balloons"

"Wow Jack you must be getting soft in your old age"

"Dad he not old" Jacob laugh

"I know" They talk got half an hour till Jack looked at his watch.

"Sam it time to go"

"Ok"

They got up from the floor and went to get their overnight bags and walk out to Jack truck and put them in before returning to say goodbye to their daughters and Jacob before leaving. On the way to the broadmoor hotel, Jack filled up his truck before carrying on.

"Where are we going?"

"You will see," He said smiling.

Sam looked at him seeing the smirk on his face before looking out the window. Ten minutes later Sam gasped when she saw where they were going and look over at Jack

"Jack are we going to the broadmoor hotel?"

"Yep"

"But we check in till four"

"I know, trust me"

"Ok"

When they arrived at the hotel, they walk in and Jack walked over to the front desk, she spoke to the manager there for a minute then Jack pass him there overnight bags after filling out some details. When finished, he walked over to Sam and held onto her hand

"Come on, let's get some lunch"

"Jack what are you up to?"

"You will find out in due time" they walk through the hotel till Jack found what he was looking for, they walk into the 'espresso news' café.

"What" jack look at Sam as she looked around when they stop

"Wow this place smells fantastic"

"It is, come on"

They went and got their lunch and sat down at one of the tables talking while having it. Half an hour later they walk out and walk down where the toilets are.

After they relieved themselves, Jack held on to Sam hand as they walk through the hotel till they reach where the spa is. Jack step ford when one of the workers walk over to him, she gave him a nod then they follow the worker into a room and pass them a robe each then she walked out so they could change.

"Jack, what is going on?"

"Sam I ordered us the 'perfect pair for couples' spa treatments for us"

"Oh Jack you sure can be full of surprises"

"Yes I can be alright, shell we"

"Yes" she gives him a kiss before they took their clothes off and put the robe on.

Their spa treatment lasted for a long time; they enjoyed every minute of it. When it was over, they thank the staff before leaving to go for a walk till it was time to go to their room.

They walk back to the reception desk to pick up there key since their bags were already in their room. They walked down to where their room is.

Once they were in side Sam looked around with a smile on her face then walk up to Jack and wrap her arms around him and gave him a kiss.

"It there any other surprises?"

"Yes, we are going out to the 'Penrose room' for dinner and dancing"

"How romantic"

"Yes it is, so since we got an hour and a half, what can we do in that time"

Sam smiled and gave him a kiss before stepping back, then in the blink of an eye she was naked in front of him.

"Wow, good idea" Jack then strip with in a second, they took the extra pillows off the bed and pulled back the covers before Sam lay down on the bed, then Jack climb on top of her. They both kiss and make passionate love five times before he collapsed on top of her then rolled to his side pulling Sam along with him.

"Wow that was great as always"

"Yeah it sure was alright"

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, hungry through" Sam laugh

"How about after dinner we go in to town and pick something up and go to the gardens of the gods and have it up there"

"Sounds good but what would you like?"

"How about we talk about it over dinner"

"Sure"

They talk about other things for the next ten minutes before they got up and clean up before getting dress for dinner. When they were ready they walk out of their room and walked down to where the restaurant is.

They spent the next hour talking while enjoying their dinner and then afterwards they dance to a couple of songs before leaving. They walk out the front doors of the hotel and they waited for the worker to get Jack truck, when it arrived they got in and drive into town.

They both decided to get KFC for their meal since they both were still hungry. Jack got them the twenty-piece pack that got six sides; they got a drink, two large chips, coleslaw, potato and gravy and bean salad.

They went through the drive though to get it. Once they got it, Jack drives them up to the garden of the gods where they had their dinner. They also talk and listen to some music while eating.

Afterwards they cleaned up the rubbish and Jack put it in the rubbish tin outside before returned back into his truck, Sam snuggled up to him and they both kissed, when they broke for air.

"We should return to the hotel," Sam said

"Good idea Sam"

They both kiss before Sam moved back to her side and put her seat belt on before Jack started up his truck and headed back to the hotel. When they return, they walk back to their room for the night. They quickly strip their clothes off and got into bed and kiss.

They made passionate love slowly while enjoying what they are doing to each other for the next hour before they snuggled into one another arms and falling asleep with smiles on their faces.

The next morning after that made love twice, Jack ordered room service for them both. While waiting, they both showered together, kissing and making love after Sam teasing him. Afterwards, they put robes on and look out the window to see another beautiful day outside. When their breakfast arrived, they had it out on the varanid.

After breakfast they went for a walk for an hour and a half around the hotel before they decided to go for a swim for a while. When it was time they return back to their room, both shower together.

After they were dressed and their bags were packed, they both left with a smile on their faces. After Jack paid for their room, spa and meals, they walk out hand in hand to his waiting truck. They went into town for some lunch and did some shopping before returning back to their home. When they walk in side Jacob greeted them

"How was your evening last night?"

"It was fantastic, romantic dad," Sam said smiling

"That good to know"

"How were the girls?"

"Good, they will be awake soon"

"We know, we will get our bags sorted out before they wake up"

"Ok, coffee?"

"Sure, thanks"

They went up stairs to sort out their bags and Sam use the breast pump to relieve her breasts while Jack went to see their sleeping daughters for a few minutes before walking down stairs into the kitchen where Jacob pour Jack cup of coffee.

"Sam will be down, she is using the breast pump"

"Ok, so you both enjoyed yourselves last night?"

"Yep, she loved the spa treatment and she told me this morning she wouldn't mind papering herself to something like that every now and then"

"Well good on her"

"That what I said and I'm going to make sure she gets the best and work it with General Hammond, so Hammond will make sure she has a day off that I'll book in at a spa just for her, cause I know that it would make her happy"

"Well good luck"

"Thanks" they talk for a minute when Sam walked down the stairs and put two bottles in the fridge.

"Hey I heard what you were saying Jack"

"Doh" sam and Jacob smile. Sam walked over to him and gives him a kiss

"Jack you can surprise me any time"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" then she gave him a kiss again before turning to look at Jacob smiling

"I forgot you got super hearing Sam"

"Well know you know dad" He pass her, her coffee

"Thanks dad" they talk for ten minutes when jack and Sam heard Hannah waking up, so Sam went and got her.

After Hannah used her potty and Sam change her diaper for 'pull ups' Hannah walked down stairs and into the kitchen while Sam went to see Grace who just woken up. After Sam changes grace she breast-feed her since she was hungry.

When Hannah saw Jack she ran over to him and he scopes her up in his arms and has her a kiss.

"Miss you daddy"

"Miss you to sweetie, hungry"

"Yes"

"Ok let's get you a snack"

He put her in her high chair then he got her a drink of apple juice then he got her some grapes that she loves. Soon as the bowl was down she picked one up and put it into her mouth and started munching on it happily. Jacob and Jack talk till Sam walked down with Grace in her arms.


	85. Chapter 85

CH 85

The next day Sam was called in to work so she left Jacob and Jack look after the girls while she was at the SGC. Later that afternoon when she walked into the house, she could hear voices coming from the game room, so she went to see who it was. When she walked in she stop and smile seeing Jacob and Jack playing pool.

"Hey" she walk in as the turn and smile

"Hey everything alright?"

"Yep everything taken care of," she walked up to Jack and he gave her a kiss and a hug.

They talk for a few minutes before Sam went to get Hannah and Grace since they both woke up at the same time. The next day Jacob gave both girls a kiss at the day care centre since he was leaving to head back to the tok'ra that morning.

Things return back to normal for SG1 after there down time. They started going onto missions once again.

Two weeks later Sam was talking to a doctor from Antarctica through the video camera to see how things were going with one of the men burst into the room to tell the doctor that they have found something.

The doctor said, then she would call back when she got some more in form of what was found.

Later that afternoon after SG1 return from off world, Sam was in her lab working, when Jack walked in.

"Hey, how was your day"

"Good, yours?" he leaned over and gave Sam a kiss

"Oh you know what Daniel like with the meet and great stuff"

"You were board"

"Yes, so anything good happen while I was away?"

"Yes I was talking to Dr Smith from Antarctica when one of her colleges ran into the room, they found something"

"Oh any idea?"

"No, I haven't heard from her yet"

"Ok" then her computer beep so she turn and click a few Keys.

"Major Carter I'm glad you're still there, another body been found"

"Jaffa?"

"No, the clothes are different, from the x-rays, if female"

"A female?"

"Yes, would you like to come and check her out?"

"Sure, I'll let you know soon as I get the go ahead"

"Ok, I better get back to work, let me know as soon as you know"

"Will do" then the link was cut

"Sam what going on?"

"Jack remember the second stargate, lots of ice?"

"Yes, oh that, chilli, what about it?"

"That is where Dr Smith is, they found two dead jaffa couple of years ago and now this woman being found"

"Well let's go and talk to Hammond"

They left after Sam close down everything. They went and spoken to Hammond which he approved for SG1, Jonas and Sam got go down to Antarctica and they would leave the next morning. Sam sent message to Dr Smith while Jack let his team and Jonas know what was happening. Jack saw Jonas grinning

"What are you smiling at Jonas?"

"Well sir this will be my first time off base"

"Oh, ok, well see you guys in the morning and Daniel you better get some rest tonight"

"Will Jack"

"Good see you all at Peterson at 0700"

Then he walked out of Daniel lab and walk down to Sam lab, when was walking out when he saw her.

"Hey ready to go home?"

"Yep I spoken to Janet she coming around in the morning to drop Cassie off to look after our girls for us, since Janet is coming with us"

"Oh good, shell we go and pick up our girls"

"Sure"

They went and got change before heading to pick up their daughters before heading home for the night.

Early the next morning Janet and Cassie arrived just before 0630. Sam used her breast pump to fill three bottles up for Grace and she was able to make up milk formal and mix in the breast milk for Grace since she was going to be away for the next three days.

They said their goodbyes to Cassie when Brain and Jen showed up. Jen called then the night before and offer them rides to the tar mat since Brain was going off world at eight, Jack accepted the lift.

When Jen and Brain arrived, Jen quickly got out and went and open the boot so they could put there bags in it, when they were walking toward her she was pulling two parcels out just as Jack put his and Sam bag in the back

"Colonel, Major Brain and I would like for you to have this"

"What is it?" Sam asked

Brian got out and walked around the back

"Open them"

So the rip the paper off, just as Janet and Cassie walk out of the house to see what was going on. Jack and Sam were shocked when the saw the two photos.

One was twenty by twenty five inches; it was photo of Jack and Sam. They remember it was from Jen and Brian wedding day.

The second one was of Brian, Jen, Brain parents, Jack and Sam.

The third one was of SG1, five, Sam, Jacob, Janet, Cassie and Hammond. They both were twenty five by thirty inches.

"Wow thank you, you two"

"Thank you, both of you, and this"

Jen pass them a leather photo album, it was fifteen by ten inches. Sam open it to see photo of her and Jack it was thirteen by eight inches, then she has quickly look at some of the other photos of her and Jack in them

"Wow, thank"

"Your welcome"

"Jen we better get going"

"Sure" then she pulled two photos and a photo album and pass then to Janet

"Here is yours Dr Fraser"

"Thanks Lieutenant"

Jack and Sam quickly took theirs in side and they were back out side next to Brian SUV

"Come on Hailey we can chat when we get back"

"Ok sir" they said their goodbyes to Cassie before they left.

Twenty minutes later they arrived on the tarmac where Jonas, Daniel and Teal'c is. Once they got their bags, Brain gave Jen a hug and kiss.

"Ok you two love birds, you will see one another soon." Jack said

Brain gave Jen a quick kiss before they all got on the plane and left to head south. While on the plane they could all move about.

"You know Sam it is a shame we don't have our own cargo ship, we could be there in minutes, not hours." Jack said

"I know, one day we will, but for now all we can do is the best we can with what we got"

"True" they all talk and mingle for the next few hours.

When their plane landed they were all wearing winter clothing? They all got off with extra supplies that Sam wanted to take into the dome. Just after they got all their gear in issued the plane left

"Where the plane going?" Jonas asked

"They had to leave and headed to Mcmodo base, there is a storm heading this way, this is just a start of it" Dr Smith said

"Oh"

"Don't worry it will be back once the storm is over"

"Ok" they walk into where it was warmer.

They all had a hot drink while Dr Smith told them all what she and her colleges have done. After they had their drinks and there bag put away, they were shown where the body is. Dr Smith and Sam went in just as they turn the temperature up so they could melt the ice.

Few hours later they saw the top part of the body, but it was covered, Sam moved the cloth to see the women face, when she flicked the pen light, the women eyes moved

"Janet" Sam yelled out and Janet ran in

"Check her eyes" Janet did what Sam did

"She alive we gotta get this ice off her" then Janet bark orders.

"We haven't got anything to break this ice with, it to thick," Dr Smith said. Sam looked around the big chunk of ice.

"Stand back"

"What?" Jack grabs the doctor arm and pulled her back. Sam looked at Dr smith

"You can ask later"

Then she looked at the ice and lifted up her hand then she hit the ice with it side on then she did it again and again so fast Dr smith and her colleagues were shocked. With in seconds all the ice was removed around the body, then Sam stop.

"What the?"

"Later, come on" then they started working by moving the body over onto another gurney.

"Jen can you come in and help" Sam asked, then Jen walk in and started to help.

They removed the clothing. Jack pulled the guys away from the window and into another room. When the woman was in to scrubs, they put heating blankets around her to slowly warm her up when she was warm enough, they notice she was still flat line so Janet was just about to use the defibrillator when there was a beep, then another and another.

By that time they guys rush into the window and watch what was happening. When the women woke up she was scarred, so Sam pulled her mask off and spoke to the women till she calms down. Once everything checks out and the woman was sitting up and looking around, Sam was with her the whole time.

"My name is Sam, what is yours" the woman moved her mouth trying to get a word out when she did

"Anna" sam smile

"Hello Anna, are you hungry?" she nodded.

Then Jack walked in with tray in hand, when she saw Jack she tries to get away so Jack stop when Sam put her hand up.

"Hey, Anna don't be scared, Anna, this is Jack, my husband"

"Husband"

"Yes" Sam look and Jack who was smiling then he step ford

"Hello Anna, my name is Jack"

"Jack"

"Yes, here you go" he passed Sam the tray and she put it on Anna lap. They watch her dig into her food

"Hey slow down, or you will get sick" sam said, so she slow down

"That better" while she was eating she was looking at Jack till she was finished. Sam passed her a napkin so she could wipe her hands. Sam moved the tray away then return.

"You are like me?" she said

"What do you mean Anna?"

"Family"

"Family?" Sam looked at Jack then back to Anna, and then her eyes widen

"Anna are you an ancient?"

"Yes"

"How do you know Jack is an ancient"

"His eyes"

"Oh, well then why don't you lie down and get some rest, we will talk later"

She nodded then she lay back on the bed and closed her eyes. Sam stood up and Jack wrapped his arm around her

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah, I will be and knowing Daniel will have hundreds of questions for her"

"Well he will have to wait, come on you better get some thing to eat"

"Ok" they walk out of the room and went into where the kitchen is so Sam get some dinner while talking to the others there.

They all took shifts watching over Anna during the night. By the next morning Janet, Dr Smith was sick, and was in some sort of coma. So it was up to the rest to find out what was going on and to talk to Anna. It was a long day for the rest of them.

The next morning Sam called McMurdo to tell them that the dome is under quartern.

"Major what is going on?"

"Everyone except for Teal'c, Jack and myself are all sick"

"What about this woman Anna, do you think she is the cause?"

"She is the cause, please notify the SGC about this and ask them to send a message to all out allies for their help on this one"

"Why aren't you and colonel o'neill sick?"

"Jack got a gene in his so his body is ammine to it as me you know what happen a few years ago, that is the only thing I can think off"

"Ok good luck, if you need anything"

"We will be ok, Carter out"

Then she turn the radio off and thought about what the CO said then she went to the labs and withdraw some of her blood and she started doing some experimenting, then she remembers what happen with michcallo devices a few years ago.

She got up and grabs a syringe and went to Dr smith first since she was sick and with drew some blood then return back to the lab and started doing some tests, when Jack ran into the room

"Jack what is it?"

"It Anna she running a fever"

Sam got up and grabs some syringe and ran down to where Anna is. She took a blood sample from her then ran back to the lab.

"Sam what is it?"

"Jack your arm, I need a blood sample"

"Why?"

"I want to check to see if you got whatever Anna got cause both Teal'c and I have got it but Teal'c symbiote is protecting him and killing whatever virus it is and well you and I are immune to everything, are all we can heal ourselves. I want to run some tests"

"You got a plan?"

"Yes put first, your arm"

"Ok" Sam took blood samples from Jack and she started running some tests while Jack went to help Teal'c with the ones who are sick. After Sam ran her test, she smiled then she went to find Jack.

"Good news I found a cure, jack lye down, I need some of your blood"

"Ok" Jack rolled up his sleeve after he laid down.

Sam got the amount of blood she needed then she left for the labs. While Jack blood was being separated, she withdraws some of her own blood and did the same thing.

Fifteen minutes later she walked into where Anna is and injected her Jack and her proteins from their blood and she sat down and waited. Ten minutes later Anna eyes open, Sam got up and smiles

"You're going to be ok Anna, you're cured"

"How?"

"Talk later, just get some rest" she closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

Sam ran back to the lab and grab tray with the syringes and went to the others and injected them all including Teal'c. By the next morning everyone was fine including Anna.


	86. Chapter 86

CH 86

Sam was sleeping since she was being up all night and the storm has passed by then. They were all eating breakfast when they heard a noise so Jack and Teal'c went to find out who it was when they saw a cargo ship landed and Jack smile

"Teal'c get the others, but don't wake up Sam"

Teal'c went back in side while Jack went to great the visitor

"Dad it good to see you" they both hug

"You to Jack the council sent me since I was the closest and I just finished with a mission, what happen"

"You and Selmac is going to meet the oldest person in the galaxy"

"Jack"

"Dad I'm not joking her name is Anna and she is over ten thousand years old and she is an ancient"

"Funny"

"Dad, when I mean ancient I mean the builders of the stargate ancients" Jacob and Selmac were shock

"You're not joking"

"Nope and good news, Sam found a cure if Anna virus"

"That good what about the others?" they walk inside to see the others greeted them

"Does that answer your question"

"Funny"

Jack did the introductions to the ones who don't know Jacob, when it came to Anna.

"Dad, Selmac, this is Anna, Anna this is Sam father Jacob, who is a host to a tok'ra Selmac"

"It's nice to meet you Anna"

"Jacob, Selmac. Daniel told me about the tok'ra"

"That good to know" Anna look down to the ground

"Anna what wrong" Jack asked

"It time for me to go"

"What, where"

"To be with my family"

"Ascended?"

"Yes"

"I'll go and get Sam" Jack went to wake up Sam

"Hey what time is it?"

"After nine, someone wants to say hello and goodbye"

"What do you mean"

"Come on"

Sam got up and dress then she followed Jack in to the kitchen, sam was shock to see who it is

"Dad"

"Hi ya kiddo" they both hug.

"How are you?"

"Tired but good"

"That good to know"

"Sam" sam turn to jack

"Anna ascending" Sam turn to Anna

"My family is waiting for me"

"I understand, but why couldn't you ascend before?"

"Because of the sickness that was in me, thanks to you, I can now join my family"

"That is good news, you will have a lot of catching up to do" Anna smiles

"Before it is time there is two things I want to do and show you all"

"What is it Anna?" Daniel asked

"Jack can you hold my hands and close your eyes"

Jack stepped in front of her and she raised her hands up with her palms pointing toward Jack, so Jack did the same till there hands meet then they both close their eyes.

Jack could feel a warm sinuation through his hands and body. They were like that for a couple of minutes till they both open their eyes and Jack step back

"Jack" Daniel look back and forth.

"I've given jack the healing power of my ancestors"

"Wow"

"Thank you" Jack said

"There is one more thing, I need a ship"

"I got one outside," Jacob said

"Bring my bag"

Then she walked out the door so the others follow her outside and into the ship. Sam went and got her bag that was found with her.

she walked to the back of the ship where the rings and crystals are. They all watch her move crystals around then she turn to them

"we can go now" she walked up to the front and stood behind Jacob who sat down and started the engines

"Ok where to Anna"

"Turn the ship around slowly" so Jacob did that

"Stop go ford" Jacob went ford but slowly for five minutes

"Stop" So he did. "Turn the rings on" Jacob lean over and push four buttons then they heard humming noise and steam

"what that nose" Jack asked

"OH my, anna turn the ring transporter into a laser that melting the ice" Sam said

"Is this true" Daniel asked

"Yes"

"I didn't know you can do that" Sam said

"now you do Sam" Jack said

"when do I stop" Jacob asked

"It will stop by it self" Anna said

"Ok" Jacob said A minute later it stop.

"You and land now" Anna said

as she walked back to where the crystals are and waited. then Jacob landed the ship she turn the crystals back the way there where. then she walked over to where the rings are

"We can ring down now"

Teal'c push the button before joining them. They were all rings down to an underground Cavan. They follow Anna through to where a chair is and she sat down in it and the lights were turned on around them Then they saw the map of the galaxy.

"This is earth" she shows them earth

"This was my home planet" then it showed her home planet

"Wow how long did it take you to get from there to earth?" Daniel asked

"Twenty seven years"

"Long trip" Jack said Sam look at him shaking her head.

"What is this place?" Jonas asked

"Out post, we were here when there was a storm and everything started to freeze and turn to ice, so the others left and headed north, others went through the gate, I stayed behind cause I was sick. I remember falling asleep hours later, then waking up seeing you all"

"Wow, that is one long sleep" Jack said

"Now you know what is it"

"So who can use it?"

"Only the ancients can"

"That means Jack can"

"Yes, this can be used as a powerful weapon"

"How powerful?" Jacob asked

"It can destroy a mothership with in seconds"

"Wow, cool, thanks"

"your welcome" then a glowing form appeared and turn to human

"Oma" Daniel said

"Hello, thank you for saving Anna life"

"Your welcome" Sam said

"Oma couldn't your people find a cure for Anna?"

"No, we lost a lot of family and friends because of her illness, but now she is cured and alive she can join us"

"Couldn't assertion heal her?"

"Yes we could but when we found out that assertion could heal her, it was tolate"

"What do you mean?" Jonas asked

"She was frozen" Sam said

"Yes, till she was found and I was going to ascend you all but Major Carter found a cure, so I waited"

"What about what she gave Jack?"

"The healing powers of the ancient, he can have, but use it wisely"

"Why?"

"It can tier you out like if Major Carter uses the healing device"

"But Sam and I are different to everyone else"

"I know"

"Do you know where the asteroid came from, don't you?" Sam asked

"Yes, there was a planet from the pegasus galaxy blew up, after the ancient plant a bomb down a volcano, when it blew up, half of the planet blew into pieces, the big pieces drifted this way and landed onto other planets"

"Why did you blow it up for?"

"Cause of enemy of the ancient found it and was going to make it their home because of the green gases that comes from the ground which could make them stronger and faster, we had no choice but to blow it up before leaving that part of the galaxy"

"What enemy?"

"You won't have to worry about them, you are safe"

"Thanks, I think" Daniel said

"It is time and we will meet again"

"I hope so," Daniel said

"Thank you for saving my life" Anna said

Then both Anna and Oma went glowing then they went through where the rings are and they went up the hole and disappeared.

"Well know we know what happen " Sam said

"We might as well head back, it looks like there going to be another dome built" Dr Smith said

"Yeah, come on don't worry Daniel, I'm sure Hammond will let you come back here to check it out once there is more light"

They all walk back to where the rings are and ring back up to the ship. Then they headed back to the dome where they all had hot drinks and SG1, Jonas and Sam got their bags and collected what they needed before getting onto the cargo ship and headed back to Peterson tarmac.

Jacob radios Hammond and asked for two cars to pick them up. When they landed twenty minutes after leaving the dome, two SUV showed up. They got their bags and got into the wagons and headed to base. When they got there, they were checked over.

Sam was check over first so she could go and relieve her sore and swollen breasts and put the other bottles of milk in the fridge for Grace who she and Hannah were at the day care centre.

Then she went and have a shower, she was there for five minutes when Jack walked in. they both hug, kiss and make love that they miss before washing one another before getting out. Once dress they went to the mess hall for some lunch.

At 1400 hours they all sat down around the briefing room and started the debriefing. They all took turns in what has happened. Sam did most of the talking. By the time every one told Hammond about what had happened it was just after five o'clock. Hammond dismisses them all for the night. Just as they were leaving.

"Dad when do have to return?" Sam asked

"Tomorrow"

"Well would you like to join us tonight for dinner?"

"Sure"

"Ok meet you top side in fifteen minutes"

"Ok"

"Sir here is our reports" Jack said sliding two reports over to Hammond

"Thank you colonel, Major, good work Major"

"Thank you sir" then they walk out of the briefing room.

They went and got change in to their civvies and pick up their bags before leaving their room. Jack called pizza hut and order pizza and hot chips for dinner. When they reach the surface Jacob was waiting for them. Once their bags were in, they got in and went into town to pick up dinner. On the way Sam called Cassie to let her know that they were on their way home.

"Hey great so want me to get some dinner sorted out?"

"No we picking up pizza and French fries for dinner"

"Cool, looking forward to seeing you guys and we know Hannah and Grace would be happy to have you home also"

"I know, see you soon"

"Ok, bye" then they hung up. Few minutes later they pull up outside of pizza hut. Jack went in to get their dinner.

"Kids are going to be a surprise when they see you dad"

"I bet they are, they both must have grown since I last saw them last"

"Yes they growing up fast. Just last week I got Hannah some new clothes since she growing out of her old ones fast"

"I bet"

"How are things with the tok'ra?"

"Good, there have been no more Baal sighting but we still on the lookout"

"Same here and it the same with Bra'tac and the rebel jaffa, but you never know when he is going to show up again"

"True, so you and Jack planning on having any more kids?" he said grinning

"Dad"

"Sam"

"We haven't talked about it with everything that has been happening, we might do later on, we just have to wait and see"

"Ok" hey talk about other things for the next five minutes when Jack walked out with four pizzas and five cartons of chips. Jacob rolled down the window so Jack could pass it to him

"Thanks dad"

"No worries"

He put them on the seat next to him while Jack got into his truck and started it up before leaving. Five minutes later they pulled up their driveway when they saw Janet car there.


	87. Chapter 87

CH 87

When Jack Park their car in the garage, they all got out and pick up their bags and dinner before walking inside. Jack and Sam ran in side and up to their bedroom to put their bags in there and they ran back down again

"Honey we're home"

"Daddy" they could hear Hannah then smile when they saw her. Jack crouch down so he could scoop her up in his arms

"Hey there sweetie, been a good girl"

"Yep"

"I hope so," he said smiling then Hannah went into Sam arms

"Hey miss you"

"Miss you mummy" they both hug and Hannah eyes lit up

"Gramps"

"Hey there kiddo, surprise"

She held out her arm for him, so he passed the pizza and chips to Jack then Sam pass Hannah to Jacob so she could give him a hug. They walk into the dinning area to see Janet, Cassie and Grace. Grace smile when she saw her parents, so Janet pass her to Sam

"Hello sweetie, been a good girl" she just smiled and dribble at the same time.

"Yes they both have been good," Cassie said

"That good to know, Cassie can you warm up a bottle for Grace, you will find some bottles in the fridge"

"Sure"

Cassie went to get a bottle out of the fridge and warm it up for Grace while Jacob ut Hannah in her high chair before sitting down. Jack put the pizza on the table and opened them up with the chips.

They talk for a minute when Cassie return and pass bottle to Sam so she could bottle feed Grace since she already had her dinner few minutes before Jack and Sam walked in the door. While Sam was feed Grace Jack was feeding Sam and himself. They all talk and laugh after Cassie told them what happen with Grace and Hannah.

After dinner Sam went to bath both girls, while the others talk for a while. After their bath and they were dressed, Grace started to fall asleep so Sam put her to bed and gave her a kiss good night. When she closed the door partly Jacob was carrying Hannah to her room which made Sam smile

"Bedtime story?"

"Yep"

"Ok have fun" she gave Hannah a kiss

"Night Hannah"

"Night mummy" she said with a yarn

Then Sam watch them walk into Hannah room before she turned and walked to the stairs and walk down them and into the living room where Janet, Cassie and Jack is and sat down next to Jack and they all talk for ten minutes when Jacob returned. Cassie and Janet left just after nine since Cassie got school in the morning.

Sam got up and made the three of them a hot drink and went down to the games room where they played for then next hour before going to bed themselves.

The next morning after dropping the girls off at daycare, they headed to the SGC to find out what on the gender for the day. When they arrived, they got change and went to the briefing room.

"Morning sir"

"Colonel"

"So what is happening today?"

"Well since you already done your report, you can take Jacob to Peterson tarmac this morning"

"Sure"

"Major SG12 brought back a device for you to look at, it in your lab"

"Thanks sir"

"The rest of you can go and do your reports on what happened down at Antarctica, is there anything else?"

"Sir, I would like to go back down to where the out post to have a closer look, there is writing down there I want to check out" Daniel said

"You will but not till there a dome over it and some sort of elevator put in"

"Thank you sir"

"Sir I got an idea that might help getting up and down the shaft"

"Major" Sam look at Jacob

"Dad could the tok'ra give us a copy of the ring transporter or help me build one since there are rings down where the out post is?"

"I'll talk to the council, I don't think that there would be any problems"

"Well sir it looks like we might have an elevator," Jack said

"Well we shall see, anything else?"

"No sir" they said

"Good, dismiss" then they started to leave.

"Jacob, good to see you"

"You to George, talk to you later"

"Sure" then they went their separate ways.

Jack took Jacob to Peterson tarmac and said his goodbye and watch Jacob leave before he went into town and did some shopping and taken it home. When he got home, he put the groceries away and sorted out the washing before leaving to head back to base for the day.

When it was lunchtime, Jack pulled Sam away from her lab and into their quarters, where they made passionate love in bed, then afterwards Jack got up and went to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of water and three bags. Then he walked back over and passes them to Sam before getting back into bed.

"Our very own picnic in bed"

"What did you get us?"

Sam open one bag and pulled out grapes and strawberries, while Jack open another bag where there was containers of seafood pasta, potato salad, egg salad, some cold chop up chicken and ham. There were also two plastic forks in the bag.

They both open up the containers and feed one another while having their bottle water. When it was all gone they did the same with grapes and strawberries. When they were all gone, Jack quickly took care of the rubbish and brought two orange juices back to bed.

"What in the third bag Jack"

He smiled and opened up the bag and pulled out apple and custard Danishes, two raspberry cheesecakes and two coconut cakes with whipped cream In the middle and on top.

Jack saw Sam lip her lips, knowing she loved that type of cake. They both enjoyed eating them and having the orange juice, when finish Sam leaned back against Jack.

"That was good, thank you Jack"

"Any time Sam" he gives her a kiss

"Well then you shall be rewarded," she said

She gave him a kiss that became passionate then they made love with Sam being on top of Jack. Afterwards she collapsed on top of him

"That was great," He said

"Yeah, I know"

"We better get up and return back to work"

"How about a shower first"

"Sounds good to me"

They both kiss before getting up and having a shower together. Afterwards, they both got dressed and made the bed before leaving. The next morning Sam was needed on the Prometheus project, so she was taken by helicopter to the site.

She spent all day working on the project and was able to get the engine working which she was happy about. She returned back to SGC just after six.

She called Jack to let him know that she is back, which made him happy. Hammond got an airman to drive Sam home. Since Jack got her SUV.

Two weeks later Sam was called to area fifty-one so she left after giving Jack a kiss before leaving. It was another project she helps design and build. When the prototype was finished and ready to be tested, she offers to go up.

When Jack found out, he offered to go as well since SG1 is on down time since Bra'tac showed up to let Teal'c know that his wife is ill cause of her symbiote was mature and they can't get another one. Jack and Sam tested out the new X-302, and when it past all but the hypo space test, they were all happy about it.

When Jack and Sam found out about what was happening to Teal'c wife, they left to see what they could do. When they walk into the camp Dry'ac was almost near death.

"Teal'c can two jaffa shear a symbiote for a short time until another one is found?"

"Yes only for two hours, but she is weak"

"Teal'c lie down next to her, we are going to remove the symbiote from Dry'ac and kill it and out your one in side of her and Jack can heal her for the time being. Then ryac I want you to pull the symbiote out of dry'ac and put into Teal'c till we return. Do it every half-hour, hopefully we will be back with another symboite" Sam said,

"I'll do what you say"

"Thanks, Teal'c"

Teal'c lay down next to his wife. Sam took a deep breath and put her hand into the pouch and pull the snake out and broke it in half then pass it to Bra'tac.

Then Teal'c reach in his pouch and pull his symbiote out and put it into dry'ac pouch then he lie back onto the bed and relax. Jack step ford and he heal dry'ac before he and Sam walked out of the tent. They went to speak to the jaffa to find out where there is symbiotes that they could use.

When the found a planet where there is a goa'uld queen who spurns the young they took two jaffa jars and went to the planet in question. They ran into the temple to where the young symbiotes are keep.

They were able to knock out the guards then get six young symbiotes in to the two jars that they have got with them and ran back to the gate. Then dial to another planet just in case a jaffa see the address, then when they reach the other side, the gate shut down.

Jack dial to where the rebel jaffa is then they walk up the steps, through the gate to the other side, then it shut down. They walk into the camp into the tent where Teal'c family is. Dry'ac was awake and looking better than before. Teal'c was kel-no-rem, his eyes open when he heard Sam voice

"Teal'c we're back" she said softly

"Major Carter"

Sam smile, she lifted his top then up the jar and pulled one of the symbiotes out and put it on to Teal'c stomach near his pouch, the symbiote went in. Sam close the jar

"Rest Teal'c" she put her hand on his arm

"Thank you"

"No worries"

Then she walked out of the tent leaving both dry'ac and Teal'c alone to rest. Jack was talking to Bra'tac and found out four of the rebel jaffa symboites are close to matured and were his.

"Well then what are we waiting for, might as well do it now before it to late" Jack said

"I won't make it O'Neill"

"Yes you will you old coot, trust me, come on let's get this show on the road." Sam smile at what Jack just said

Bra'tac and the four jaffa walk into a tent and laid down. Sam took the symbiote out of the first pouch which was Bra'tac and break it in half, then she got one of the young outs and guide it to the pouch, when it went in, Jack put his hand over the pouch for few seconds then moved it away.

"Rest now Bra'tac"

"Thank you"

Jack nodded then went to the next jaffa till they were all done and was resting. Jack and Sam stayed the night just in case of any problems. The next morning Jack and Sam were talking when Teal'c and dry'ac walk out of the tent and over to them. Jack and Sam stood up and walked over to them

"Teal'c how are you feeling?"

"I am well thank you major Carter"

"That good to hear, Dry'ac, how are you feeling"

"Better thank you"

"Your welcome. Teal'c, Bra'tac and four other jaffa had their symbiotes replace"

"How is Master Bra'tac?"

"Ask him you're self" Jack said jesting with his head.

They turned around and smile when Bra'tac and the four jaffa walk out of the tent and over to them

"Well Bra'tac, how are you feeling now?"

"Good thanks to you both, now I can live longer to see this war to end"

"Don't you worry about that, it close now, a lot closer than six years ago"

"Indeed"

They spoke for a few minutes before Jack Sam and Teal'c said their goodbyes before leaving to go back to earth. When they walk down the ramp Hammond was waiting for them

"Colonel I hope you had a good reason why you didn't come back twelve hours ago?"

"Sir you got my message?"

"Yes saying that you three were staying overnight and you would explain when you return, so what is it"

"Sir dry'ac symbiote reach maturely, one of the rebel jaffas told Jack and Bra'tac where there are young symbiotes… We went and got six symboites for them, Dry'ac got Teal'c and Teal'c got a new symbiote, Bra'tac and four others also had their replace since they were close to maturity… sir" Sam said

"And how are they now?"

"Good sir all six of them and juniors" Jack said

"Well in that case job well done"

"Thank you sir"

"You all go and have your post ops and welcome back"

"Thanks sir" They walk out of the gate room.

"So Teal'c, Sam hungry?"

"I am"

"As am I"

"Good I wonder what they got cooking today"

"Food Jack food"

Hammond heard them and grins before walking back up to his office.

Hour and a half later Hammond got a call from the kitchen staff saying that over half of the food that was put out for the personal was gone. Hammond knew that Jack, Sam and Teal'c was behind it but manly Jack and Sam.

He was pleased that General Ryan was able to give the SGC more money towards the food bill since Jack and Sam appetite has increased fifty times plus since they got their new ability almost four years ago.


	88. Chapter 88

CH 88

Later that afternoon Hammond received a phone call from General Ryan.

"George how are things there?"

"Good, got a phone call the kitchen staff, Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter eaten half of the breakfast food this morning after return from off world" Ryan laugh

"What happen off world?"

"Teal'c wife symbiote maturity, colonel and Major went to one of the planets where there is young goa'uld symbiotes and was able to return with six of them. Dry'ac and Bra'tac had there symbiotes replay and the mature ones were killed. Four other jaffa had their replace since there were close to maturity"

"I understand, sounds like they did a good job then?"

"Yes they did, I spoke to Teal'c the temple where the symbiote where is fifteen miles from the gate"

"Ah no wonder they were hungry when they return"

"Yes they were alright, so what can I do for you?"

"There is going to be competition next month here in Washington, air force and marines personnel only"

"What is it about?"

"Just good old fun stuff"

"Like what?"

"Food eating compilation, arm wrestling, pool, firearms targets, arm to arm combat, things like that" Hammond chuckled

"You know that the SGC will win hand down"

"I know and who ever wins will get a month leave"

"I know that the colonel and Major would love that"

"Well I'll be sending a memo out to you to read and pick four of each"

"Will do, what about non personal?"

"Sorry"

"I understand, anything else?"

"Just send me a list by the end of next week"

"Sure"

"Ok I better go got a meeting in ten minutes"

"Ok, thanks for the call"

"No problems" then they both hung up.

George sat back grinning knowing that Jack and Sam will win hands down. All he has to do is wait for the memo to arrive and read it. In the meantime he was going to make a list of names of who should go to the game events.

Two days later he got the memo and read it, then he wrote down the eight names he choice for the competition, then he called General Ryan and gives him the eight names. When he finishes on the phone he got Walter to page them to the briefing room.

Then he looked out the window to the briefing room to see Jack and Sam they're, wondering what was going on. Then the others showed up. He walked out to the briefing room, knowing what Jack was going to say

"Colonel I know what you're going to ask"

"You do sir?"

"Yes"

"Oh"

"Here is a copy of the memo I got from the pentagon, there is competition next weekend in Washington." He passed them the copy memo

"Sir" One of the marines asked Jack and sam read the memo fast, when they finish

"Cool, we will win hands down" Jack said, they all look at him

"Sir?" Captain asked

"Read and you will see, I like the prize sir and I know it has been a while since I was last up at my cabin" Jack said smiling

"Read it and I'll make sure your teams aren't off world next weekend"

"thanks sir"

"Good, any question, my door is open, dismiss" then they walk out the door taking while going over the memo.

At lunchtime Jack and Sam told the others about the competition and the prize.

"Wow a month down time, so what would you do with it Jack?"

"Sam and me up at our cabin for a whole month and for the girls we will get you guys and doc to look after them"

"Sam what about your… milk"

"I'm almost dried up and Grace is taking formula now and she likes it"

"Ok" After lunch they all went their separate ways for the rest of the day.

The next day SG1 went off world for a mission while Sam was working in her lab.

The weekend of the competition, they were beam to Andrews air force base early Saturday morning since Prometheus was in obit they were all in there BDU clothing and a bag with them of change of clothes. Major Davis was waiting for them

"Sir, ma'am this way"

They follow Major Davis out side to where SUV van is, once in Major Davis drive them in to another base where the others are for the competition.

When they arrived fifteen minutes later, they all got out and follow Major Davis into a big shed building where there are eighty others groups there.

They walked over to where their table and sat down and look around till they heard footsteps and turn to see General Ryan, and three other high ranking officers, one from the marines, the other from the army and the third from the navy.

They were in their uniforms. Jack, Sam and the others from their table quickly stood up at attain and saluted to them all then the others did from other tables. Then the four officers did in return

"At easy, sit down" Major Davis said they all sat down. Then he saluted them all, which they did in return. General Ryan gave Davis a nod, then he turned to the groups there

"You all read the memos and knows what the prizes are, first off is a big breakfast, you going to eat as much as you can with in one hour. On the menus is breakfast sausages, baked beans, bacon, eggs, hash browns, grilled tomatoes, toast, steak and milk"

Jack and Sam look at each other and grin. Everyone else was whispering one of the captains lean over to jack

"Sir what is our chances what the breakfast?" Jack leaned ford

"Piece of cake, Sam and I ran for fifty miles this morning and all we had was coffee" Jack said smiling the others heard and smiled.

Then they heard doors open and they saw people coming in and putting plates, cutlery, glasses on the table in front of them then others showed up with big serving trays full of food and cartons of milk and put them on to the tables.

"Remember you got one hour and if you want any more of one of the food items put your hand up and one of the staff will replace the tray when I blow the whistle you stop eating, ready… NOW"

They all started getting into the food. Jack took care of the food for him and Sam while she poor them all the milk then she got started onto her meal.

"You guys just take your time," Jack said quietly, they all nod while they were eating their own, Jack and Sam quickly ate their and went back for seconds, and thirds.

"Sir want any more sausages?"

Jack nodded, so the captain put his hand up and one of the women walk over to him he pointed to the tray so she picked it up and walk away to get some more.

With in twenty minutes all the food from 'NORAD' table were replaced with more food, when it came to the bake beans, Sam told them no more, but more milk.

When the hour was up, Major Davis blew the whistle. They all put their knives and forks down and sat back. Jack and Sam let out a big burp at the same time as they rub their stomachs; the others at their table try not to laugh.

Then a man walked over to each of the tables and write something down before walking up to Major Davis and pass him a sheet of paper before walking away. Davis look at the list and his eyes widen then he turned and walked over to where the others are and spoke to the quietly. Jack and Sam smile when they heard what was said. "What are they saying sir"

"We ate twice the amount than all the tables here combines plus more" They all grin and waited. Davis turned to the groups.

"The points for this morning breakfast goes to 'NORAD' congratulations, we will take a break for fifteen minutes, if you need a bathroom break you can go before out next challenge" They all got up and mingle.

Sam and Jack went to relieve themselves, then so did some of the others. When the fifteen minutes were up they all follow Major Davis to the shooting range. When they got there, he turned to them.

"You get a nine mil each with a clip, your target will be seventy five meters away, when you are ready to start firing till the chamber is empty, then put your weapon down and step back, You all will be all taking turns"

Then he called the first team up, when he called the second team up. In two hours it was over and they went onto the next two challenges, which was a game of pool and arm wrestling in one of the buildings.

During the events the results from the firing range came back, it showed that Jack and Sam are both tied for first place since they hit their bullseye nine out of ten and the last on was in the next circle around the bullseye.

Both arm wrestling and pool lasted for three and half-hours. When it was over. Jack won the arm wrestling and Sam won the pool. They stop for some lunch for half an hour.

Then after lunch it was hand to hand combat to see how well they all forth each other. In the end it was between Jack and Sam, Sam just won when she accident hit Jack in the crouch which cause all the guys to screw their faces up and thinking of the pain Jack must be going through. They all waited to see if Jack would be ok. Sam was crouching down next to him.

"Jack are you ok"

"Yeah, Sam you got sharp knees"

"Sorry I was aiming for your hip when you moved"

"Oh" she leaned forward and whisper

"When we get back home, I'll kiss, lick and suck it better" then she licked her lips which made him groan

"You better"

"I will, shell we"

"Yeah" they both got up and they turn to the others.

"Ok what next?"

"Paint ball fight, the two who it the others the most will win and your on your own for this one, so come on"

They all got into the vans and head to a Forest area that was just outside of DC. When they arrived twenty minutes later, they all got out.

"Ok in this container is numbers, the first ten well go first"

They all pick a piece of paper and the first team got ready with their paints.

"Ok you got twenty minutes so go out and wait for the whistle then you can start, ok go"

He first bunch went off in all directions. Three minutes later they all heard the whistle blow.

Jack was in the third group, when the whistle blew he listen for footsteps then he hid until it was time to make his move. When he did he shot the first guy in the ass twice and when he turned around Jack got him in the forehead before he ran and hid again.

When the time was up he got all the other nine in the backside and the forehead. When he walked out last the others were shocked that he didn't have a paint mark on him.

When the others were checked out to see where the paint marks were, Sam grin when she saw that they got their backside. When finish, they took the overalls off while the next team went in.

Sam was in the last team, when she went through the forest she was close behind one of them, when the whistle blew she waited then she fired and got the guy in the back of his head and neck before he could turn around to see no one there.

Then he turned around and felt a splat on his forehead, his chest where his heart is and his crouch. Then he saw the person running away from him so he ran to catch up but lost the person till one of the others got him.

Sam managed to get all nine of them before time was up. She like Jack she walked out last, when Jack saw her, his shook his head and grin at what she did. When that game was over they all relax.

"Gee Carter your lethal with a paint gun" the colonel from the SGC marines said

"I know" they all talk among themselves.

"Ok listen up Major Carter from 'NORAD' won this paintball contest by six hundred points, well done Major"

"Thanks, so what's next?"

"Some more running, shell we"

They got back into the van and headed to where the training opspicial course is When the arrived twenty minutes later they all got out of the van and they follow Davis at the beginning of the course.

"This course is different from the others, we want to see how fit you are, you will all be leaving in teams of three and there will be a five minute gap between each group. Follow the yellow ribbon and you won't get lost… but you will be running with a full pack"

Then he got the teams sorted out 'NORAD' was in the last three teams. Then the first team was sent, then five minutes later the second team was sent. When it was the last three teams to go, the first two guys from the first groups showed up.

When the last three ran, Jack and Sam ran but not fast, as they would have done. They left the others of dust. They caught up with the next group and past them. Then they ran up a step hill and over the other side where they saw the next bunch.

When they caught up with them they slow down four a couple of minutes before they pick up speed. When they did finish. They both hug one another and kiss before turning to the others.

"Well how did we do?"

"Well sir you and the major got the best record so far"

"Cool"

Jack look over at General Ryan, who got a big grin on his face. Then more showed up. While waiting for the others to show up Major Dave phone rings so he answer it

"Paul Davis… yes she here" then he pulls his phone away

"Major Carter, it Sargent Harrismen" He pass the phone to Sam

"Carter… what happen" she walked away while talking on the phone.

Jack could hear the whole thing while looking at the back of her, then he heard foot steps and turn around

"Colonel"

"Sir"

"Why would Sargent Harrismen be calling the Major for, in the middle of this competition?"

"Computers gone down and the iris won't open"

"Ah, I hope everything is alright"

"It is now, Sam just given Harrismen instructions on what to do, she just waiting for the computers to reboot"

"Ok" they turn to see more runners showed up, then turn back to see Sam still talking, then she hung up and turned around

"Problem fix" She said

"Good"

She walked over to Davis and passed his phone back to him then return back to Jack side they talk for an hour by that time the last of the runners showed up and collapsed on the ground.


	89. Chapter 89

CH 89

"Is there any more tests?" Sam asked

"Yes but in the morning, we will head back to base so you all can shower and freshen up before going into town for dinner"

"Where are we going?" One of them asked

"To a stack house in town"

"What the name of it?" Sam asked

"District steakhouse and brewery"

"I know that place, good food and beer," Sam said

"How do you know the place?" One of the Majors asked

"I was a sign at the pentagon for four years before being transferred to Colorado Springs" Sam said

"Oh" then they all got into the Vans and headed back to base. When they arrived there, they were shown to their rooms and where the showers were. Sam and five other women were sharing one of the rooms while the men were sharing other rooms.

Once they were in their rooms, they headed to the showers where they all had to share. When Jack and Sam were the first ones in the shower room, they decided to share one of the cubicles.

They both kiss and quickly made love while in there before someone walked in, then afterwards they both kiss and wash one another down. While in there they heard some of the guys show up while talking.

When they finish and the shower was turned off, the ones who were waiting saw a hand appear to grab a towel then move back behind the curtain then he reach out again for the second one.

They look at each other then back to the cubicle when the shower curtain was pulled back seeing Jack and Sam in there. They step out with their toilet bags in hand and towel round them. They walk past them and Sam showed them her left hand and a grin on her face as she follows Jack to the changing rooms. When one of the SGC personals walked in, one of them asked

"We just saw Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter come out of one of the shower cubicles," One of the men said

"Together?"

"Yes"

"Oh, that nothing new they do it on the base all the time, we are used to it"

"But it against regulations"

"Not for them, Carter isn't under O'Neill command"

"But they still work on the same base"

"True… but they got married when O'Neill retired, then he was called back to active duty, by that time they were already married"

"Oh" Then they waited till the others had their showers.

When Jack and Sam were dress they walk back to Sam room and he gave her a kiss before walking down to his room. When Sam walked in she was by herself so she sorted out her clothes before she sat down on the bed and relax for a bit.

Hour later they all got into the vans and headed into town to where they all were having dinner. When they got their, Major Davis was waiting for them.

"Hope you all enjoy yourselves tonight and the bill has been taken care of, so please enjoy your selves and return back to the base by 2300 hours"

"Thanks, is there anything else we should know?" Jack asked

"No sir, night sirs, ma'am" then he walked to his car and got in.

"Shell we"

Jack held out his elbow to Sam, whom she took it with a smile and they walk in first then the others follow. Few minutes later they all were sitting down and the tables talking among themselves.

Jack got up and went to the bar and ordered eight beers. Then he returns with them and gave 'NORAD' group their beer while waiting for waitress to walk over and serve them. They all talk about different things while enjoying their dinner.

Jack and Sam ordered four steaks each which surprise everyone else except for the 'NORAD' group. They all had a good evening talking laughing while enjoying their dinner.

After dinner they all had a few more drinks before leaving to head back to base. When they got there, Jack walk Sam to the door, they both hug and kiss before saying 'good night' to each other, then Sam walked into her room, closing the door behind her.

Then she walked in and got change before getting into bed and talk to the other women they're for an hour before getting some sleep.

Jack walked down to his room and he strip down to his tee shirt and boxers before getting in to bed him. He and the guys there talk for a few minutes before getting some sleep.

Early the next morning Sam woke up, so she got up and got dressed then went to the ladies bathroom. After relieving herself and did her morning routine She walked back to her room when she heard Major Davis talking to a group of guys, they were gonna burst into each of the rooms. Sam smiled and went to 'Norad' rooms and woke Jack and the rest of her team up.

"Sam what going on?"

"I heard Major Davis, there going to be a wake up test, first he going to send some men to each room and burst into the room"

"When?"

"Five minutes"

"Thanks" he gives her a kiss

"I better go… have fun"

Then she walked out of their room and ran down to the women room and woke them up.

"What going on Major Carter?"

"Dawn attract, I overheard Major Davis when I was returning from the woman bathroom, we got less than five minutes"

"Any ideas?"

"Yes get up and get dressed"

They all got up and dress, then they made their beds and even went to relieve themselves and were back before the test began.

"This is what we are going to do, when they burst in here, I'll attack them and soon as they are on the ground you ladies can sit on them" They all nodded, then Sam put her finger to her lips and ear to the door

"Here they come, get ready"

When they heard the noises, Sam opened the door and gave the women four fingers, so they know that there were four men outside. Then she closed the door again and waited.

When the time came and they burst into the room they were shocked to see Sam there, she quickly disarm the first one and push him onto the floor where the women keep him there, then Sam did it to the next three. Once all the guys were on the floor. Sam saw cuffs and smile

"Use the cuffs" She said they got the cuffs and hand cuff them and took the black Balaclava off their heads.

"Ok let's sit them onto the bunks"

Sam helps pick up guys and sit them onto the bunks.

"Hey what" Sam got the Balaclava hat and put it into his mouth then she did it to the other three then the women high five each other.

"Major do you know these guys?"

"Yes, black ops, we meet a few years ago, hi guys" she said smiling. The other women were shock just like the guys were.

When Jack and the other men were ready, they waited till the door burst open and then men ran into the room only to be a shock to see the 'norad' men there ready and waiting. Jack quickly disarms them and the others found the cuffs and they cuff them and took their Balaclava off and smile

"Hi guys"

"Colonel O'Neill"

"Yep, some things will never change"

"How did you know?"

"About the wake up raid, Sam told me"

"Who Sam?" they look at the guys around the room

"Not in this room and Sam is Major Samantha Carter… my wife"

"You married Major Carter… wow"

"Thanks, so how are things with you guys?"

They talk for a few minutes when Jack heard footsteps, so he went to the door when they stop outside his door and the door open.

"Morning Major" Major Davis walk into the room with General Ryan and the three other top officers behind him they were all shocked.

"What" Jack said looking at them?

"Report" General Ryan, asked the leader of the black ops team

"They were ready for us sir"

"How?"

"Major Carter told them sir"

"Well Sam is on our team… sir"

"I see, well good job people, you can uncuff them now" Jack UN-cuff them all.

"We will let you get ready for breakfast," Davis said then the five walk out of the room with the black ops team behind them.

They check other rooms to see all the others on their knees and hands behind their heads as the black ops team standing in front of them when they walk into the room.

When they walk into the women's room they were shocked to see the black ops team on their knees with their hands cuffed behind them and four of the women holding the weapons then stood at attention. They look at the men then to the woman

"Who idea to put the mask's into their mouths?" Ryan asked

"Mine sir" Sam said.

"I see, how did you know about what was going to happen this morning?"

"Well sir, I got good hearing and I heard Major Davis giving instructions on what to do, so I went and warn my team first then the women here. Plus I was on my way back from the bathroom"

"I see… job well done, you can take the cuffs off now" One of the women took the cuffs off and the guys took the hats out of their mouth. One of the men look at Sam angry as he stood up, Sam notice it.

"Is there a problem Major" Sam asked,

"Yes, you're the problem"

"Major" Ryan look at him

"Who does she think she is, take charge when she is a Major and this one is a colonel" he pointed to a lieutenant colonel

"I trust Major Carter judgement and she got a lot more combat experience than I have and she knows what she is doing and she has won almost all of the competitions. Including the pant ball and she is the only one beside Colonel O'Neill with black ops training"

"what, did you say Colonel O'Neill"

"Yes"

"Do you know him?" Sam asked

"Yeah, I was on his team, but that was years ago, I through he retired?"

"He did… twice," Sam said,

"Do you know him major?" Sam smile

"Yes I do, he the one who taught me black ops stuff"

"Well I was hoping that he was dead when he was in prison" Sam step ford

"Why is that?"

"He takes risk"

"So, there are others who takes risks, there something else"

"My brother was killed because of him"

"What happen to your brother?"

"He was shot by a sniper while we were sent on a rescue mission in Iran"

"I see, I'm sorry for your lost, Jack has been through a lot over the years, there was one rule, no one gets left behind… He was left behind and suffered for four months while in prison, and he did for months afterwards, don't you think that was punishment enough?"

"No… I hope he rots in hell"

"Colonel" Ryan said making them all jump.

"Well for your information, Jack been there done that and got the tee shirt, I should know I've seen them all" the women try to hold a strait face

"I have known Colonel O'Neill for almost seven years, I know what he is like on missions"

"How well do you know him?" Sam smile

"I married him and we got two beautiful daughters together"

"What, what about his son, he first wife?"

"His son was killed in a shooting accident, he and his first wife divorce couple months later. That was nine years ago"

"Shooting accident?"

"Yes"

"How long have you two been married for?"

"Over three years" Then she turn to Major Davis

"Is there any more competitions today?"

"Yes, one more after breakfast… when you ladies are ready we can leave and meet the men out side" Sam turn to the women

"I don't know about you ladies, but I'm hungry"

"Well let's go and eat then"

They all agree then they all walk out after the women pass back the men's weapons before walking out of the room. On their way out side, Major Davis let the others know on their way out side.

Few minutes later they walk into the mess hall and went to get breakfast while talking. Hour later they walk into one of the big storage rooms to see airmen and different gym machines.

"Ok this last test will see how well you all do for the fitness level. As you can see there is seven of everything here. You all will spend half an hour on each, when I blow the whistle, you move to the next machine. There will be water provided and every hour and a half there will be a bathroom break, any questions?"

"What do you mean who the fittest out of all of us?"

"Well for example, Colonel Johnson runs one point five miles and Major Smith runs one point six miles…Major smith wins. There is a number on each of the machines, if your number is a four, you start on that machine, the fifth and so on. Now I want you all to go back to your room and get change into your gym gear, you got five minutes"

They all ran out of the building and over to where the quarters are. Once they were all change they return. The pick a number out of a container and walk over to the machine and they waited for Major Davis to blow the whistle. When he did, they all got started. Four and half-hours later the whistle blew and everyone stopped what they were doing. Major Davis could see but Jack and Sam tired.

"Why don't you all go and have your showers and some thing to eat. Report back here at 1500 hours with your bags. I'll have the results by that time"

They all walk out of the building while the airmen walk over to Major Davis and pass him their papers before they were dismissed for lunch. Major Davis packed everything up before he went to lunch. Half an hour he returned and started putting the numbers on to his laptop and work out whom the winner is.


	90. Chapter 90

CH 90

When the others either collapse on their bunk beds or they went to have a shower. Jack and Sam had their showers then they went and got a big lunch before returning back to their rooms and relax. When it was time every one return to the building with their bags.

"I've gone over the data from the competition in the last two days, the winner for this weekend competition by one hundred points is… Major Samantha Carter, congratulation Major"

"Thanks Major" everyone clap while Jack gave her a kiss.

"Your transport is waiting for you all and well done to you all, till next year. If you follow the Sargent here he will let you know which plane you are on"

"Sirs, Ma'am, if you will follow me"

They pick up their bags and follow the Sergeant outside. Jack and Sam got their arms around each other while carrying their bags. Major Davis turned around to see the top officers giving General Ryan money.

"Sirs you all made bets?"

"Yes, I bet and air force officer will win" he said smiling

"I suppose you were surprised to see Major Carter wins sirs"

"Yes, she must be one hell of a soldier"

"Yes sir, she is"

"Well then shall we go… Major good work?"

"Thank you sirs"

He stood at attention and saluted which they did back in return before walking out of the building just as twenty airmen walk in.

When Jack, Sam and the rest of their team were on their plane, they only had to wait for ten minutes before they were airborne then they could move around.

"So Carter what are you going to do for your extra month leave?"

"Well, when we all return back to the Colorado springs, I'm going to ask General Hammond two weeks off for Jack and me"

"Why?"

"So we can spend it up in his cabin, I know it has been over two years since we were last up there" they all grinned at them

"What about your girls?"

"We will ask SG1 to look after the kids while we are away" Jack said

They talk and relax for the next few hours till their plane landed at Peterson air force base. When they all walk off, there were three SUV waiting for them to take them to the SGC. Half an hour later they all were sitting around the briefing table when Hammond walks in.

"Afternoon all" then he sat down and looked around the table.

"I received the results back from Major Davis, congratulation Major Carter"

"Thanks sir"

"From what I've been told you all did well"

"Thanks sir, so what happens now?" Jack asked

"You all got this weekend off since your teams are off world till Sunday, until then you all can go home"

They all stood up and Hammond walk back to his office and watch them all slowly walk out of the room except for Jack and Sam who walk to his office

"Sir can we come in" Jack asked, he nodded. They walked in and stood at the end of Hammond desk

"Sir Jack and I would like to take two weeks off together when we both get a chance sir"

"I see, well it won't be for a while Major, SG1 is due to go off world on Tuesday, but when there is a chance I'll let you know"

"Thank you sir"

"If that is all your dismiss" they walked out of his office when he heard

"Sam fell like cake"

"Sure and blue jello"

Hammond smile then pick up the phone and warn the kitchen staff that Jack and Sam were on their way. Jack and Sam were in the mess hall for over an hour eating two chocolate cakes six bowls of jello, all the grapes, bananas, lemon chicken, mash potatoes, peas and corn. They also drank three bottles of water each. When finish they walk out feeling better. They went and got change and got their duffle bags and left the base.

They went home so Sam could sort out the washing. While she was doing that, Jack went into town to get some groceries. While the washing was going through she quickly did the dusting, vacuuming, mopping the floors, clean the bathroom and change the sheets on the beds. Since it was a fine afternoon, she went outside and did some gardening for a minute. When that was done, she decided to check the mail and Emails until Jack returned. When he did, Sam helps him put everything away.

"So what should we do for the next hour and a half Sam?"

"Well let me take care of the washing first"

She gives him a kiss before she went to take care of the washing. She hung the load out of the line while the next load was going through. When done she went looking for Jack, when she found him, he was just walking out of their bathroom.

"So any ideas what we can do till it time to pick up our kids?"

"Yes" she gave him a kiss then with in a second she was naked and on the overturned bed smiling. Jack turned around and smiled

"I like your idea Sam"

Then he strips all his clothes off and then he was on top of Sam. They both kiss and made passionate love three times. Afterwards Sam was snuggling up to his side.

"I miss this" Sam said

"Same here, we should do this more often"

"True" they both kiss and Sam look at Jack clock

"We should go and get our daughters"

"Ok, so what would you like for dinner?"

"Ask Hannah"

"Well we know what she wants"

"Just like her father"

"True" he said smiling. They both kiss before getting up.

Once they were dressed and their bed was made, they left to go and pick up their daughters. When they did, Hannah and Grace was happy to see them. When they return home, Jack called for pizza for dinner while Sam took care of the washing.

They spent the weekend doing things together as a family; they went to the park, the zoo, the mall, places like that. They enjoyed themselves.

On Monday morning after dropping their kids off at daycare they headed to the SGC for the day. Over the next month has been bust for both SG1 and Sam.

On one mission SG1 meet the pangars they were there for most of the day. Daniel was interested in what they found, so he and Teal'c went to help one of the scientists with some translating. While Hailey and Jack was shown around. At lunchtime SG1 met together outside.

"Jack I need to return back to the SGC to get some books"

"Well how about giving Hammond a call, tell him what you want and ask to see if Jonas could bring them, he can help you translate"

"Sure"

"Sir I think they are hiding something from us"

"Like what?"

"Well sir I notice that they were injecting something into their arm, some sort of drug, when I ask one of them, he told me it was none of my business"

"Ok well we can get Sam to come as well, I know she would be looking forward to going off world again, perhaps she can help out"

"Thanks sir"

After lunch Daniel walk down to the gate and called SGC and spoke to Hammond. When finish and the gate shut down, all he could do is wait. Ten minutes later Sam and Jonas walk through the gate and then it shut down.

"Hi Daniel, where Jack?"

"Talking to the leaders, come on I'll show you the way"

"Ok" they walk to where the tents are.

"So what have you found out so far?" Sam asked

"This planet use to be RA"

"RA?"

"Yeah, but I needed my books for some translation"

"Ok, what about what Jen said?"

"Jack wants to know, I think he wants you to do some snooping"

"Ok" when they reach the tent and walk in Daniel did the introductions.

"What are you here for Major?"

"To help Jen here with some samples she was having problems with" Sam shows then a bag they got empty bottles in them

"Of cause"

"Well Jen show me what you have done and the problems you have been having"

"Yes, Ma'am" they walk out together after Sam gave Jack a nod. They walk up a hillside then they were stopped by guards.

"I just need to get some dirt samples," Jen said

"Get then some place else" they turn around and walk down the hillside again, when they stop at the bottom

"You're right Jen they are hiding something and I'm going to find out"

"Be careful"

"Always"

She looked up and around, when the coast was clear, she ran up the hill to the other side and stop behind a tree.

"Jack" She said on her radio

"Sam what is it"

"I found a door, I'm going in, Jen knows where I am"

"Ok, be careful"

"Will do"

Then she ran to the door and opened it and walked in with it closing behind her. She walked along and look over the edge of the railings. She could sense a strong presents.

"Oh my god"

"Jack" all she was getting was interference

"Dam" she walk along and down the steps to where one of the pools is till she heard

"Hold it right there" Sam put her hands up and turn around

"How did you get in here"

"Do you know what you got in here, they are goa'uld" Sam said

"You know to much"

"Where did you get them from?"

"None of your business, now come"

They walk towards the door and open it then she was taken down to a room. She looks through the glass windows till she stops

"That is how, you got a goa'uld queen"

"Keep going" few minutes later Sam was shown where the leader and Jack is

"Sam"

"Jack, they got a goa'uld queen and hundreds of thousands of symbiotes"

"What" jack were shock then turn to the leader

"You got a goa'uld"

"If that what you call it then yes"

"Why, what is it that you are hiding?" Sam said,

"Please sit and I'll explain everything" they sat down and the leader told them what has been going on.

While all of that was happening, Daniel and Jonas return to where the dig is. They were helping with the translations. They were working on two different areas at the same time. Jonas was reading one part of the wall then another part.

"Daniel you better come and have a look at this" Daniel walked over to where Jonas is

"What is it?"

"If I'm correct Engreia is here, here look at this" he pointed to a wall, then to the book that is in his hands, then to another part of the wall

"Do you know what that means"

"Then where is she?"

"We might as well try to find her" they started looking, when they found the chamber

"Oh no, where is she" when they saw it empty

"We better let Jack knows" they walk outside

"Teal'c call Hammond, let him know what we have found and ask him to send a message to the tok'ra, we going to look for Jack" Daniel said.

Jonas and Daniel walk to where they know where Jack is while Teal'c called Hammond. When Daniel and Jonas got close they stop and head Jack and Sam talking to the leader, when they heard about what he was doing to the symbiotes and what has happened to then in the past years and that now the queen is dying, they were shocked. They walk in.

"Jack sam, it engeria, that who they got"

"What" they both said

"We found wall where the writing on it, it translates where engira is, her stases jar, every thing"

"We better call the tok'ra"

"Who the tok'ra?" the leader asked

"Engira children, they though Ra killed her," Jonas said.

"The tok'ra is a dying race, and now their queen been found, it would be good news to them, but if you are right about her dying, I know they she will want to see her children one last time"

"How would you know all of this?"

"I once carried a tok'ra with in me… she died to save my life" he nodded

"Jack I got Teal'c to call General Hammond to send a message to the tok'ra"

"Ok, thanks"

"I would like to see engira" Sam said

"Yes, same here" Jack said

"This way" they followed the leader down to where engria is. When they saw her close up they could see he resting at the bottom on the tank. Sam put her hand onto the glass tank while looking at her.

"How much time has she got left?" Daniel asked

"Not many day's"

"O'Neill" was heard over the radio

"Teal'c"

"General Hammond wants to talk to you"

"Ok I'm on my way" then he walked over to Sam

"Sam will you be ok?"

"Yes"

"I'll be back soon as I can"

"Ok" then he left.


	91. Chapter 91

CH 91

The others talk and the leader went to show them some things. Sam look around to see that she was alone. She took her vest and jacket off.

Then she took the lid of the tank off which cause Egeria to look up to see Sam looking down at her, then Sam put her hand in the water and removed the wires from engria then she carefully lift her up and partly out of the tank.

"Engrai, my name is Sam I'm from earth, you know it as tau'ri home world. I know that you are dying and that you can sense a goa'uld present in me. It not a goa'uld, I'm tok'ra, one of your children jolinar died to save my life, my father is a tok'ra, Selmac is his symbiote. We are friends and allies with the tok'ra, they will be pleased that you have been found." Egaria hiss at Sam, which made her smile.

"Egeira, Your children are on there way and I know that you will want to talk to them" then she heard on her radio

"Sam" she moved Egenia onto one hand

"Yes Jack" she said

"We coming back with six tok'ra"

"Copy that, see you when you get here"

"Ok be there in ten minutes, O'Neill out"

"Well at least you get a chance to see six of them"

Sam looked at then she could hear voices.

" Don't care move the tank before they find the queen"

"Sir Major Carter has seen it"

"She just walk passed the door, now move, we are not going to give them the queen, she belongs to us and we are going to send them back through that gate thing and we going to bury the gate so they can't come back" Sam look at engria

"The people here are coming for you, they don't want you to see your children" then she took a deep breath and could hear footsteps

"There not much time… to try and save you, you will have to enter into me, it the only option to try and save you… I'll open my mouth and you can enter into there"

Sam could hear the footsteps getting closer, she opened her mouth and relax, she saw engria detach herself from the balloon sack and enter into Sam mouth and she went down the back of her throat.

Sam drop the sack back into the tank and quickly put the lid back on and dried her hands and put her jacket and vest back on, then she hid and waited. When the men walk in they would hear them

"What happen quickly, fine the queen, some one must have taken her"

Then they left the room; Sam stayed there since she only heard four of the five-foot steps moving from the doorway. Then she could hear egeria.

"Samantha"

"Egeria, I'll open my mind so you can read my thoughts and memories, don't worry I'll get you out of here"

"Thank you but you know that I'm dying"

"I know, rest if you want to"

"I will"

Sam waited then she heard footsteps leaving the doorway. Then she walked out from where she was and walked to the door and opened it. She could hear footsteps and voices, so she walked quickly to them, till she saw Jack and the others.

"Sam are you ok?" Jack asked,

"Yeah, have you seen Jen?"

"Hailey it O'Neill where are you" He said over the radio

"I'm with Jonas and Daniel sir"

"Where are you?"

"At the gate sir why?"

"Just asking, O'Neill out" then a man walked over to the leader

"Sir we got a problem"

"What is it?"

"One of the symbioses is missing"

"Which one?"

"The queen"

"If you will excuse us"

"Need any help"

"We will be fine, one of the scientists must have taken her to run some tests, it happens all the time"

"Ok, we will wait for you outside"

"I won't be long" then they walk away

"Shell we" they all walk outside

"We should help look for our queen O'Neill"

"Don't worry, they can handle it, you heard what he said" When they walk outside they walked over to one of the trees.

"Jack"

"Yes Sam"

"We better get out of here"

"Sam"

"I heard the second in command, he and four others were going to take engria away and hide her"

"Then why would he say that she is missing" Sam then collapsed on the ground. Jack was down next to her

"Sam" he patted her checks till she opened her eyes.

"Jack, I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"I've got egeria, she with in me and she is weak, with what I've got, it's going to take three hours to heal her"

"What Sam, why"

"The tok'ra need her more, these people were using her for her young, you heard what they said"

"I know, can you walk?"

"Yes but you will have to help me"

"O'Neill, what about the healing powers of the ancients "Teal'c said as he keep watch

"I don't know if it will work, I've never used it before"

"Just try your best Jack"

"Ok where?"

"My forehead"

"Ok"

He laid Sam backs on the ground and put his hand over her forehead and they both close their eyes. Sam could feel the heat coming from his hand and started to notice Engera was getting stronger. Minutes later he stops and they both open their eyes.

"Sam"

"She is stronger, but tired, she is resting" then they heard voices

"Major Carter was left alone at the time, she must have the queen, we must find her and get the queen back"

"What about the ones who are with her?"

"Kill them"

"Sam"

"Jack" they both stood up

"Are you ok"

"Yeah" Jack turn to the others

"Lets head back to the gate, they know that Sam got egeria, let go" they ran to the gate.

"Daniel, Jonas, Hailey head back to the SGC" jack said over his radio

"Jack what is going on?"

"Thy going to kill us cause of egeria, just go"

"Ok"

They ran to the gate, when they got close they could hear weapons fire behind them.

"I'll take care of them, Sam you run ahead and dial home"

"Ok"

Jack turned around and ran over to them and knock them out then ran back to the others. Sam ran ahead till she reaches the DHD and dial earth, then sent the code through.

"Go" she said,

Then she and Jack covered their six, once Teal'c and the tok'ra have gone through, they ran up the steps and stop before walking through the gate.

When they step on the ramp the gate shut down. They walked down to where Hammond is.

"Colonel what going on?"

"Sir they were going to kill us cause we found out their secret and what they were doing and who the queen is"

"Colonel, there got to be more to it"

"I took egeria sir, they were going to take her tank and hide her so we and the tok'ra wouldn't find her"

"Then where is she?"

"In me sir, she is resting"

"We will debrief in one hour"

"Yes sir" they walk out of the gate room.

When they reach the infirmary, Sam lay on the bed and closed her eyes. Jack was with her; he sat on the other bed and waited. When Janet walk over, she saw Sam sleeping.

"Colonel is there something wrong with Sam?"

"Yes she got the tok'ra queen in side of her"

"What?" Janet was shock, she knew that Sam wouldn't get through the blending thing again after what happened to Jolinar

"What happen" jack told Janet while he was getting his shots, when finish, she could understand.

"Ok help me here so I can give Sam her shots"

"Sure"

Jack help to pull down Sam pants and roll her onto her side, so she could give Sam her shots, then pull her pants up and rolled her onto her back. By that time the others already had there shots and curtains were pulled back. They walked over to where Jack and Sam are.

Jen walk outside to get the tok'ra whom been waiting. When they walk in, they walked over to where Sam is. They were all quiet for a few minutes, till Sam woke up and looked at Jack

"Hey, enjoy your nap?"

"Yeah, engria is awake and going through my memories so she would know what has been happening"

"That good to know. How are you feeling?"

"Good, a bit tired"

"Ok, why don't you get some more rest"

"Ok" he gives her a kiss then watch her close her eyes and fall asleep Jack turn to the tok'ra

"Well you can talk to egeria later if you like"

"We would like that"

Then the alarms went off; they all ran out of the room and down to the gate room. When they got there, they waited, then the iris open and one figure walk through and the gate shut down.

"Dad good to see you"

"You to Jack, I just heard about Sam and egeria, are they ok?"

"Yes they are, they are resting at the moment, how Selmac handling all of this?"

"Shock, but happy, word has spread throughout the bases about the tok'ra queen, they are all happy"

"I bet"

"What happened, how did you find her?"

"It will be all explained at the briefing, so you and your tok'ra buddies can be there and find out"

"Thanks"

"No worries I was on my way to the mess hall for some cake, care to join me?" Jacob grin

"Sure" they all walk out together and walk down to the mess hall.

"How Hannah and Grace?"

"Good, growing up fast"

"I bet," he said smiling. They all walk down to the mess hall to get some thing thing to eat and drink.

Half an hour later SG1, Jonas and the tok'ra were all sitting around the briefing room table. They all took turns in telling the others about what happened on the planet. Three hours later Jack finish the last part about when he and Sam stepped on the ramp.

"Thank you SG1, Jonas Quinn about what happen. Colonel what are the chances of correcting what happened and talk to them?"

"Sir if we step back on that planet, they will kill us before I could dial the gate but I think they would bury is sir, so there would be no way we can talk to them unless we show up in a ship"

"Ok, is there anything else?" Then Sam walk in

"Sam" Daniel said every one turned to see Sam in the doorway. Jack stood up and walked over to her

"Sam"

Yes Jack it me" they both hug and kiss

"How are you feeling?"

"Good beside the headache, cause Egeria is shearing things with me"

"Oh, well dad here" Sam smile and look around

"Dad"

"Sam" he stood up and walked over to her and hug

"How are you kiddo?"

"Good dad"

"That good to know, Selmac want to know how Egeria is?" Sam bowed her head when rise up her eyes glow

"I am well Jacob Carter"

"That is good to hear" then he bow, when his eyes glow

"My queen it is good to know that you are alive and well"

"Yes it is Selmac, I've seen the memories of your blending with your new host and what has been happening in the past few years" then she walked into the room where the tok'ra all stood up and then got down on one knee and bow to Sam

"It is good to have you back my queen," one of them said

"It is good to see my children again, please rise" they all stood up

"General Hammond, it is an honour to meet you"

"You to Engria"

"I am pleased about the alliance between the tok'ra and tauri. I've seen all the memories from Samantha Carter and from jolinar. I am proud of all of you, for what you have done and the sad lost to my other children"

"Engear, can you still produce baby tok'ra?" Jack asked. Sam smile

"I don't know if I can, when I saw what the pangarins was doing, I change all my children"

"What did you do?" Daniel asked

"I gave them a blank minds, now I don't know if it can be reversed with out a scatophagous"

"I can heal you" Jack said

"I know"

"Would you like to be healed now?"

"Yes, thanks"

"Ok please sit down" Sam walked over and sat down

"Ok close Sam eyes and relax"

So Sam eyes close and she relaxes, Jack put his hand on to Sam forehead and closes his eyes. They were like that for a couple of minutes. When finish, Jack open his eyes and moved his hand away then he sat down next to Sam and pick up her hand and held onto it as he sat back and relax while looking at her. Minute later Sam eyes open

"Thank you for healing me, I never felt so alive since I was young and Ra queen," she said smiling

"That good to know, so you can start producing again with full memory then?"

"Yes, I can"

"That good to know, when would you like to return back to your children"

"Soon as a tank is ready for me"

"I'll go and send a message" Jacob said Then he walked out of the room


	92. Chapter 92

CH 92

"Can I talk to Sam?"

"Yes, of course" then she bowed her head, when she raised it she was smiling at Jack

"Sam"

"Yes Jack, she is looking forward to seeing her children after all these years"

"I bet, so what to tell everyone here what happen"

"Sure"

Sam spent the next twenty minutes talking about what happen, every thing. When she finishes she looked around the room.

"Thank you for rescuing our queen"

"That ok"

"Sam what would you like to do now?"

"Go and get something to eat, I'm hungry"

"Sir" Jack looked at Hammond

"Yes your dismiss, Jacob any word from the tok'ra?" when he walked back into the room

"No but they will send a message through"

"Ok, you dismiss" they all stood up and walked out of the briefing room.

They all walk down to the mess hall so Sam could get something to eat. When they walk in Sam went to get a tray and put heaps of food on to it then walk over to the big table and sat down and started eating while talking to the others there.

Half an hour later the alarms went off so they waited just in case it was an SG team returning from off world, then they heard over the PA system

"SG1 to the gate room Major Carter to the gate room, tok'ra to the gate room" They all ran out of the gate room. Second later Jack and Sam ran into the gate room and stop to see a tok'ra and Hammond there

"Hi what up"

"The queen tank is ready" the tok'ra said

"Ok, sir permission to with Sam when she goes sir"

"Granted, take SG1 and Jonas Quinn with you"

"Yes sir" then the other ran into the room.

"Sg1, Jonas we going with the tok'ra and Sam"

"Should we go and great up"

Jack ran out of the room and back again with his arms full, he passed them their vests, radios and weapons

"Now we can go," Jack said Hammond turned and looked up at the control room

"Dial the tok'ra homeworld" then the gate started spinning.

"Sir can you asked Janet to pick up the kids from day care since we don't know how long we are going to be away for" Sam asked

"Sure, is there anything else Major"

"No, that all"

"Ok, good luck"

"Thanks sir" They all look at the gate when it whooshes into life.

Then Sam walk up the ramp first with Jack next to her, then the tok'ra and SG1 walk up side by side and through the gate where they were great by dozen of tok'ra. When they walk down the steps they look at Jack and Sam and saw Sam eyes glow, then they got down on one knee and bow before Sam

"Rise my children" Egeria said. They all stood up

"It's good to see all my children, I know that there is a lot to do"

"This way my queen" Selmac said they follow Jacob till he stops.

SG1, Jonas, Sam and Jacob were first to ring down. Once the rings were gone they walk down to the chamber where the council is. When they walk in the entire council member did the same thing

"Rise my children" they all stood up. Sam looked at them all with a smile on her face.

"You have done well fighting this war, now it will soon be coming to an end, but we still need to find more hosts who are willing to fight and to end this war alone with our friends and allies the tau'ri." She looked around

"Is my tank ready"

"Yes my queen, this way" they follow one of the tok'ra to a big room where a tank is. Sam looked at it and put her hand into it and pulled it out and she licked back of her hand then she looked at them.

"My time has come, my children, I hope you will be able to find willing hosts"

"We will"

She nodded then turned and looked into the tank and bend over, Sam opened her mouth and egeria came out and into the pool. Sam legs almost gave way, Jack was next to her, and he put his arm around her waist.

"Sam are you ok," Jack asked

"Yeah, I will be"

"Here" he passed her his open canteen

"Thanks" she took a couple of mouthfuls of water before passing it back to him. They look and engris were swimming around.

"Thank you for finding our queen and returning her back to us" Gashaw said

"Your welcome, and we will help you in finding hosts" Sam said

"Thank you" they look at he swimming around. They talk for half an hour before they left to go home. When they step through the gate Hammond was waiting for the,

"Welcome back, how did it go?"

"Good sir, Sam said that we will help look out for willing hosts on our travels"

"Ok, after your post ops you all can go home"

"Thanks sir" then they all walk out of the gate room together.

After post ops and showers, Jack and Sam headed on home. Sam called Janet who was looking after them to let her know that they were on their way home. They brought some take away for dinner on the way home.

Months later it was Fourth of July, everyone enjoyed themselves with hotdogs, sodas and fireworks. That night in bed after they made love Sam was lying on top of Jack.

"Jack"

"Yes Sam" she looked at him

"I'm pregnant" he smiled and gave her a kiss

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Janet told me tonight and work out that I'm nine weeks long"

"That is wonderful Sam" they both kiss and Jack rolled then over till he was on top, then they brake for air.

"You know we are going to have three kids under the age of four" Sam said

"Are you worried?"

"No, I'm happy"

"Good, I wonder what cravings you are going to have this time" Sam laugh

"Well we got some phone calls to make"

"True but for now" they both kiss and make love before falling asleep in one another arms.

The next morning they told SG1 and Hammond since there was a briefing early that morning.

"Sir we got an announcement to make"

"I'm pregnant" Sam said smiling they were all shock

"Gee Jack you didn't waste any time" Daniel said.

"Congratulation, colonel, major"

"Thank you sir"

They all got up and congratulated them both before Sam walked out leaving them to their briefing. Sam went and sent a message to her father before leaving to go to her lab for the day. SG1 left an hour later to check out a planet for the day. That night Sam called mark while in bed leaning against Jack chest.

"Hello"

"Hi Mark, it Sam"

"Hi Sam is everything ok?"

"Yes Mark everything is fine"

"Then why are you calling at this time of night?"

"I'm Pregnant"

"What again, gee you two didn't waste any time" Sam laugh

"Thanks a lot"

"How are you going to cope with work and all?"

"We can manage thank you very much, Janet said that baby due end of January"

"Wow, sounds like you are happy?"

"We are happy mark, I've sent a message to dad, I don't know if he got it or not"

"Ok, so what do you want this time another girl or a boy?"

"We are hoping for a boy, and if it is a girl, we will just keep on trying"

"Gee, I hope it is a boy this time"

"Same here"

"Thanks for letting me know Sam"

"That ok, I'll let you go and tell the rest of the family"

"Ok night Sam"

"Night Mark" then they both hung up, then she snuggled up to Jack side.

"Sound like he happy"

"Yeah, he is and shock at the same time"

"I bet"

"Lets get some sleep you going off world in the morning"

"True"

They both kiss, then Jack turn off the light before they got comfortable again and feel asleep in one another arms.

Two days later Sam was up in the control room when the gate started spinning, then the alarm went off and Hammond showed up. By that time the wormhole was form and the iris close

"Major" Sam smile

"It the tok'ra sir"

"Open the iris"

Sam put her hand on the scanner and the iris open and then one-person step on the ramp and the gate shut down. Sam smiled as she stood up and walked down to the gate room with Hammond behind her

"Dad"

"HI Sam" they both hug while Hammond dismissed the defence team.

"How are you kiddo?"

"Good, did you get my message?"

"Yes you and Jack didn't waste any time" he said grinning

"That what Marks said" Jacob laugh

"George, good to see you"

"You to Jacob" they both shook hands

"So are you here to congratulate Jack and me on the baby or something else?"

"Both"

"Dad"

"We need host, egeria has given birth to over five hundred symboites, one hundred are ready for host now another hundred in two weeks"

Then the gate started spinning, so they ran up to the control room, when the wormhole was form and the iris close, Sam saw the signal

"It SG1 sir, auto only"

"Put it on to speakers"

"Sg1 this is stargate command what the problem colonel?" they could see Jack face.

"Sir we need a medical team, there is a lot of sick people here, we don't know what it is, or what makes them sick, all we know is that a week ago some jaffa came here in the name of baal"

"Baal"

"Yes sir, it seems that he is still alive, they wouldn't proclaim him as a god so they left. Then the next day a cargo ship fly over the village and there was water coming out of the ship and then left, two days later they were starting to feel sick, then we turn up"

"How many are we looking at here Colonel?"

"About two hundred sir, but we don't know if any of the other villages been infected or not"

"Ok how the rest of your team?"

"Hailey and Daniel got whatever it is, Teal'c and I are ok, if you sent them hazmats"

"Ok colonel"

"Jack"

"Yes Sam"

"Dad here, would you his and Selmac help"

"Hi dad, it up to him Sam" Sam turn to her father

"Dad"

"Might as well if I can get some samples, perhaps the tok'ra might find a antidote"

"Did you hear that Jack"

"Yes I did, you better bring some bags with you dad"

"Don't worry, I will Jack"

"Ok, I'll be waiting here for you guys, O'Neill out"

Then the gate shut down Sam turn to see Hammond on the phone then turn to her father.

"It a shame I can't go with you"

"I know, I wonder how many other planets are infected?"

"Who knows dad"

"So how are the girls?"

"Good, they were here over the weekend, the personal look after them while Jack was off world and me in my lab"

"That good to know"

"Hannah love red jello"

"Just like her father"

"Yes" then Hammond walk over to them

"Dr Fraser and her team will be in the gate room in a few minutes"

"Thanks George, can I send a message to the tok'ra, they might be able to help out"

"Sure" Sam moved a side so Jacob could send the message.

"Sam what is the gate address"

"Sargent can you bring up PYX365 address please"

"Yes Ma'am" then he type away and the address pop up with numbers underneath it, they Jacob type in the numbers, with another message. When he was finished he stood up and backs.

"Sam you can send it now"

"Ok"

Then Sam type away on the keyboard then the gate started spinning, when the wormhole was formed, Sam sent the SGC code through first, then the message. When complete, the gate shut down.


	93. Chapter 93

CH 93

Then they saw Janet and her medical teams In the gate room so they walk down there and spoke for couple of minutes while the gate is being activated.

When the wormhole was form, Janet, Jacob and four of her medical staff walk up the ramp and through the gate to the other side and it close down. Sam knew all she can do is wait, so she walked down to her lab and try to do some work.

When Jacob and the medical team arrived. Jack and Jacob shook hands.

"Hi Jack, how bad is it?"

"It's bad, come on" they were starting to walk to the village when the gate started spinning

"Run to the village, follow this path"

"Jack it could be the tok'ra"

"Or not, just go" they pick up their things and ran to the were the trees are. When they got there

"Doctor you and your team go on ahead, I'll stay here just in case"

"Ok, come on" then they left.

Jacob watches from the trees to see the wormhole being form and Jack hiding behind the DHD. Then twenty tok'ra walk through and the gate shut down. Jacob walked out towards them when Jack stood up.

"Hi guys, what are you doing here?"

"I sent a message for the tok'ra help" Jack turn around

"Oh, well then we better get going"

They all walk to the village while talking. When they got there, they all split up and help them the best they can. One of them is a scientist, so she walked over to where the water is and tested it, then different plants. Hour later she walked over to where Jacob and Jack is

"I've never seen anything like this before"

"So no cure"

"Only a symbiote"

"Well then I better start talking to them"

"I'll help"

"First Daniel and Hailey" Jack walked over to where they are. And spoke to them.

"Jack are you saying that there is no other way?"

"Only symbiote, what the symbiote can do is cure this thing then move on to a permit host"

"I'll do it sir"

"Ok Jack"

"Ok"

Jacob got four tok'ra to take Hailey and Daniel to where the tok'ra is. Jacob asked them to bring back symbiotes before they left. Jack and Jacob started talking to the ones who are there and they agree to become a tok'ra after Jacob told them in-groups about who the tok'ra are.

Twenty minutes later eight tok'ra return with tanks that got some symbiotes in them. Jacob already told the new hosts what to do when they are ready.

When they did the first one the others could see what was happening and ask more questions before it was there turn. In three hours one hundred and twenty villagers became host to a symbiote.

Ninety-six were to young so Jacob and the other tok'ra use healing devices to heal the younger ones. Then they move them to another planet.

For a while they were going through the gate, a cargo ship showed up, it was one of the tok'ra operatives. He scans the planet and told Jack and Jacob that there is other village but they were all dead. Jacob thanks the operative for his help before he left in his ship.

When they all walk through the gate, they walk around some sand dunes when tok'ra showed up. Jacob steps ford and spoke to them before they were all rings down. Jack and Teal'c went to see Daniel and Hailey, they were talking to, the council when they walk in.

"Hi kids how are you feeling?"

"Better thanks Jack, how did it go?"

"Good, bad news is everyone was dead in the other villages"

"Oh no, so Baal is still out there then?"

"Yes"

"We have sent word to our operatives to let them know, so they can keep an eye out for him"

"Thanks, so how much longer before you two can come home?" "Tomorrow"

"Ok, well I'll sent Teal'c to the rebel camp to talk to Bra'tac about what has happened, and I'm going home, so I'll see you two tomorrow"

"Ok Jack" Jack, Jacob, Teal'c and the medical team walk back to the rings, then back on the surface. They walk back to the gate and Teal'c dial where Bra'tac will be.

"Teal'c any problems, you know what to do"

"Indeed" then he walk up the ramp and through the gate, then it shut down.

"Well dad, see you when ever" Jacob smile

"Don't you worry, you will, look after Sam"

"Don't you worry about that, I'll look after her and our kids, that reminds me I better get some chocolate, chips, guacamole dip, ice cream and corn radish on the way home"

"Cravings?"

"Midnight snacks"

"Ah"

"She dip chocolate bar into the guacamole dip and chips into the corn radish" he screwed his face up which made Jacob laugh

"So long as she is happy"

"She is, when she cranky, oh boy, look out, I learn my lesson when she was seven months with Hannah, I forgot her chocolate. So at three in the morning in the cold pouring rain I went and got her, her chocolate, after that night I made sure she got it"

"That good to know"

"Yeah, well we better get going, Sam and the girls will be home by now"

"Ok, take care"

"You to dad"

Then Jack dial earth and sent the signal through they shook hands before Jack follow Janet and her team through the gate to the other side, then it shut down. Jack walked down the ramp to where Hammond is.

"Colonel where the rest of your team?"

"Teal'c gone to speak to Bra'tac about what happen and to spread the word about what Baal has done and for them to check out other planets that they know of to see if everyone is ok. Daniel and Hailey are with Dad till tomorrow, they got a symbiote in them to heal them before moving onto their new host"

"The villagers?"

"One hundred and twenty are now tok'ra ninety-eight are too young but healed. I was able to heal the babies and some of the younger ones when the tok'ra showed up with the symbiotes and healing devices"

"Ok good work, after your shower and post ops you can go home"

"Thanks sir" then he walked out of the gate room.

After his shower and post ops, he called Sam before leaving the base. On the way home her got all of Sam midnight snacks for her. When hot got home and walk in the door Hannah ran up to him to great him like she always did. When he picked her up, he gives her a kiss before walking into the kitchen and put the bags on the counter. Sam walked into the kitchen with Grace I her arms. He gives them both a kiss.

"Hungry?" She asked

"Yep, you"

"Yes, girls already had their dinner and I was going to give them their bath"

"I'll do it, you relax"

"Are you sure"

"Yes"

She passes him Grace then walk out of the kitchen while talking to his girls. Sam looked at the bags and decided to see what he got. When she saw it was her midnight snacks, she smiles. Once they were put away, she sat down in the living room and relax. She smiled when she could hear laughter and giggling up stairs.

Half an hour later Jack walked back down wearing sweatpants and tee shirt. He walked into the kitchen to see Sam dishing up their dinner. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Something smells good"

"Well it should be"

"Want a drink?"

"Yes thanks, there is some chocolate milk in the fridge"

"Ok"

He kissed her neck again before walking over to the fridge and getting Sam a glass of it and himself a beer, then sat at the dining table when Sam walked over with their dinner and put the plates down before sitting down herself.

They both talk while enjoying their dinner and afterwards Jack took care of the dishes and he also went up stairs and ran a bath for them, then ran back down stairs again to finish taking care of things and see where Sam is before running backup stairs again. When the bath was full he walked back down stairs to see Sam watching TV. He picked up the remote and turn it off

"Jack, why did you turn it off"

"Come with me"

He held out his hand to Sam and she took it as she stood up then follow him up stairs. On the way he turned off the lights till they reach their bedroom. When they walk into their bedroom Jack close the door and pull Sam into the bathroom so she could see what he has done.

"Jack you sure can be full of surprises" she wraps her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss

"I know, but you love them"

"True"

Then she stepped back and in the blink of an eye, she was naked in front of him. Jack looked her up and down; he could see the bump where their child is growing.

"Sexy as ever" then he stripe down in front of her, She looked down at his hard length and licked her lips

"I see someone ready for some action tonight"

"Well seeing you naked like that turn me on, so why don't you bend over and hands on the bench and spread them"

"Yes sir"

Sam steps over where their hand basins is and bend over and hang on to the edge and spread her legs for him. Jack put his fingers between her legs to find her wet and ready for him so he move his hand and held on to his hard length and move ford behind her and push his hard length in to her wet opening.

They both moan at the same time. Jack moved back and forth fast, till Sam screams out his name, then he fills her with his seed as she screams out her name.

"Dam you women" Sam giggle

"Shell we take a bath"

"Yeah"

Jack pulled out of Sam and Sam straightens up. They both got into the bath and Jack turn the jets on and watch Sam relax. They talk for half an hour before getting out and drying down. Sam went to bed while Jack clean up the bathroom before joining Sam.

The next morning after dropping the kids off at daycare, they went to SGC, since Sam was hungry again she had her second breakfast in the mess hall. While she was having her big breakfast, Jack went to her lab and write out his report, then join her ten minutes later. When he got his coffee, he joined Sam and SG1 at their normal table. He smiled when he saw what Sam was eating.

"Sam you must be hungry"

"I am"

"At least your happy"

"True"

"Jack when Sam walk over here with her tray full, there were eight pancakes, six slices of bacon, three helpings of scrambled eggs, a bowl of oatmeal, six slices of toast, seven hash browns two bottles of orange juice and three of milk"

"Daniel so long Sam is happy, that is what is important to a pregnant woman"

"Yeah your right"

"Good, so how are you feeling?"

"Good, they found two host hour after you left and the tok'ra symbiote left us a couple of hours ago and we been back here for an hour"

"Ok that good to know"

They talk for the next half-hour while Sam was finishing off her breakfast. When she was finished, Jack walked her to her lab. On the way, Sam uses the ladies room. When they walk into Sam lab, He gave her a kiss before walking out and walking to the briefing room.

After lunch that day Jack and Sam went to see Janet since Sam was going to have her first ultrasound. Jack was with her when Janet got the machine set up.

"Ok Sam here we go" Janet put some gel on to Sam stomach then she picked up the rod and put it over her stomach and click a few buttons.

"Janet?"

"Everything looks fine but" she look at Sam

"What wrong"

"Sam you notice this bump is bigger than when you had Hannah and Grace?"

"Yes, are you saying we are having twins?"

"Nope, triplets"

"Triplets" Jack and Sam said at the same time

"Yep, congratulation" Janet said smiling

"Oh my god, triplets" Sam said again in shock

"Well it looks like we are going on a spending spree"

"Yeah, I'll say" Jack gave Sam a kiss while Janet clean the gel off Sam stomach

"Well Sam you better Warn General Hammond" Sam smile

"Yes I think we better" Sam got up from the bed and gotten dress

"Sam have you got any maternity clothes on base?"

"Yes I wear my overalls this morning coming in why?"

"Why don't you get change into them if they are more comfortable than your BDU, I'm sure General Hammond will underStand"

"Thanks"

"I want to keep and eye on you and triplets, so I would like to see you in two weeks"

"Sure"

"See you later doc, come Sam let go, so you can get change then we can go and give George another headache"

"Ok, see ya later Janet"

"Bye you to" Then they walk out of the Infirmary.


	94. Chapter 94

CH 94

They walk down to their quarters where Sam got change, and then they went to see Hammond. He was in his office when they walk in, he look up

"Colonel, Major, is everything alright?"

"Yes sir, we hope you got plenty of aspirins with you"

"Yes, why? Is everything ok with the baby?"

Jack told Hammond after the morning briefing that they were having their first ultrasound after lunch.

"Yes sir everything is just fine except for one problem sir"

"What the problem colonel?"

"Sam apatite is going to get a lot bigger"

"Colonel"

"Sir I'm carrying triplets" Sam said

"Triplets?" Hammond said in shock

"Yes sir" she said smiling

"Well congratulations to you both, I'll call the kitchen and pre warn them"

"Thanks sir"

"Do you want to send a message to Jacob?"

"Yes sir and to the tok'ra"

"Ok, I'll let you go and do that and tell the rest of your team"

"thanks, and we will let you tell the bigwigs" Hammond grin

"I'll do that, if there is nothing else, your dismiss"

"Yes sir"

Then they walked out of his office. Hammond picked up the red phone and press two, while Jack and Sam went to the control room so she could send a message to the tok'ra, while she was doing that, Jack sent a message to Thor. When finished, they went to see the rest of SG1. They were in the gym with Jonas Quinn.

"Hi guys what happening?"

"Nothing much Jack, just doing some spearing, how did the first ultrasound go?"

"Good, but we found out something"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine with Sam and the… triplets" jack said grinning looking at their shook faces

"Triplets?" Jonas said,

"Yep, we are having triplets"

"Wow… congratulations sir, Major" they all shook hands and hugs.

"So this cause for a celebration, barbecue tonight at six, what do you say?"

"I'll be there," Jen said

"Same here" they all agree

Then SG5 walk in and Jen smile when she saw Brain, she walked over to him and whisper something in his ear. They saw the look on his face.

"Lieutenant, no secrets" colonel Dixon said

"Well sir at least Brain here is the first to know before the rest of you guys" Jen said grinning

"Know what?" he look at Jen then to SG1, Sam and Jonas, they were all grinning

"Well, Jack care to share?"

"Sam" Jack look at Sam and she nodded, then he turned to look at SG5

"We found out that Sam is carrying triplets"

"Triplets" SG5 said at the same time

"Yep"

"Gee Jack you two sure don't waste any time"

They all laugh and walk over to where SG1 is and congratulated them both. They talk for ten minutes before they went their separate ways. Word got around about what Sam was carrying and the bets were on.

Later that afternoon, Jack and Sam went to pick up their daughters, before going shopping for the barbecue. While shopping, Sam put in the trolley, microwave-popping corn, pickles, liqorice, ice blocks, marshmallows with dipping chocolate, yogurt and cheese.

When they reach the counter, Jack was pulling everything out from the trolley, when he saw the things Sam put in their he look at her

"That what I felt like last night as well when you brought home"

"Ok well I better add these to the list then"

"Yes that and chicken"

"Chicken?"

"KFC chicken"

"OH, ok"

Once everything was paid for and in the wagon, they drive to KFC to get a barrel of chicken pieces then on home. When they got their, Sam look after their girls while Jack sorted out their groceries. Sam was outside with their daughters, when Jack finishes packing everything away. And then started getting the meat sorted out when he stops and looked around.

"Harry" then he uncloak himself

"How did you know?"

"I could smell you, what up"

"The trust"

"What about them?"

"They made an alliance with a drug lord" jack look at Harry

"What is it"

"For the alliance to happen, the trust gave them goa'uld devices just like when they gave them to the other drug lords, the ones you and Carter took out"

"Harry"

"The trust told the drug lord who F.B.I agents are, there were four of them. The drug lord killed them"

"It's not my problem"

"Jack that was six months ago, this guys drugs distribute has increased a lot more than the three drug lords you and Carter took out combined. The trust gets ten percent of the money of the drugs that is sold"

"How much are we looking at here?"

"The trust gets seventy million"

"A year?"

"No a month" Jack look at Harry in shock

"A month"

"Yes, this guy got contacts all over the world, he got to be stopped, one of his new drugs is this" Harry showed him a white triangle tablet

"Jack these are selling for two hundred dollars each, it one hundred percent proof of what I don't know, but if any one has this with one bottle of beer for example will almost kill them, the higher the percentage of alcohol the worse it gets. Last month seven hundred people in Florida alone has died because of this new drug, the government agencies don't know what it and even my contacts are stump"

"So you want me to help you out"

"Jack, perhaps Major Carter can find out what's in it, my best guess is that the ingredients are from off world, if so perhaps the tok'ra or Asgard can help to find where it came from and find an antidote before more are killed"

"There more, spill"

"While Major Carter finding out what this drug is, this drug lord need to be dealt with and these drugs need to be stopped before more people are killed" Jack look at the packet in Harry hand then he heard Sam walk in

"Mayborne"

"Carter"

"I heard everything" she walk up to them

"I'm risking on just being here, but something got to be done"

"What information have you got on this drug lord" sam asked Harry pass Sam a big envelope

"It all in there"

"Jack, what do you think?"

"Time ticking Jack"

"Come around tomorrow night and I'll give you my answer"

"Ok, here I'll leave this with you Major… good luck"

"Thanks" then he cloak himself before leaving the house. Sam opened the envelope and look at everything.

"Jack look at this" they look at everything.

"From what Mayborne got here it was a month after the trust made an alliance to this drug lord when this new drug came out"

"Question is where are they getting it from and how are they getting it to earth?"

"I don't know Jack"

"We will talk about it later, our guest will be here soon"

"True"

Jack put everything back in the envelope and put it in a safe place while Sam got Hannah and Grace a drink. When Jack walked outside, he fired up the grill. Few minutes later their guest showed up. They all had a great time, laughing, talking, having a great time. They were their tills after ten before they all left for their own homes. Jack and Sam were in bed not long after.

"Jack I've been thinking"

"That nothing new"

"Jack I'll find out what in the tablet at the SGC and compeer it to what we got on plants and hopefully I can find a match. If it is coming in from off world, that means that the trust must have a cargo ship or tel'tac"

"But wouldn't our senses pick something like that up?"

"They would have if they weren't cloak"

"Good point, well see what you can find out in the morning and see what happens from there"

"Ok" they both kisses before they close their eyes and sleep.

The next morning when they arrived at the SGC, Jack went to find out more on the drug lord while Sam finds out what in the drug. Sam work all morning on it and when it was lunchtime Jack walk in with a file in hand.

"Hey, hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm just starting to do a match. Now"

She type away on the keyboard, then the computer was doing matching from the different samples that were taken over the years. While that was going on, she looked at Jack.

"What have you found?"

"A lot, look at the guys file" he pass Sam the file and she look it over

"This guy sure has been busy"

"Yeah, but the question is where in South Africa is he and where is his factories?"

"Good point" then her laptop beep, sam turn to it and smile

"We got a match" she type away on her keyboard, then it was matching again

"Well"

Sam stood up and walked over to a computer and type in a coded number, then the information came up,

"This is one part of the drug"

"Flower" there was two pictures, one is a field full of white flowers and the second one is it again put close up

"Yep" then she did some typing and the information came up.

"Interesting"

"What is?"

"The results from the tests, it can be used as an additive drug, but it mild drug like aspirin but additive"

"Ok, what about the rest of it" then her laptop beep, so she walked over to it and type away then walk back over to her main computer and did some typing then the information came up.

"Woo look at the size of that captis plant" The photo showed a captic plant meter wide and ten meters tall. She read the results from the test

"It can be used as a drug, from the results here, if someone drank three hundred mils of it, it would kill them"

"So how do you think they made it shrink?"

"Dry it out, that the only way"

"Ok, who many more?"

"Two"

Then her computer beep, so she checked it out then return to the main computer to check what the third drug is, when they saw it was water, they were confused til Sam read the results from the tests.

"This is getting very interesting, according to this, when they dry the water, it turned into flakes and from the results from the flakes, it high in sodium and iron"

"Ok, so there is only one more then we know what we got"

"Yep"

Sam was printing out everything when her laptop beep so she checked it out, then walk over to the computer and type in the code, then she checked all the information.

"It from a fruit, from the results from the test, it got a high alcohol percentage if the fruit is overripe"

"How high?"

"Eighty percent"

"Wow that is high"

"Yeah" Sam did some typing on her keyboard while jack watches.

When finish she waited for the results to come up then she did some more typing. When the results showed up, Jack look at them. Sam compeer the different stages of the drug including the one she got to different alcohol. They were both shocks.

"This guy got to stop"

"I know, Jack we can't involve ant one here just in case someone is a spy"

"Then who?"

"We will need both Thor and tok'ra help on this one"

"Sam" She printed everything out, then shut everything off then she walked to the door

"Sam"

"Come on I'm hungry," she said smiling

"Ok coming" They walk out of Sam lab and down to the mess hall.


	95. Chapter 95

CH 95

They walk in and over where the trays and plate are then walked along where the different dishes are and pick what they wanted. Jack watched Sam putting different items on her tray, then he noticed she was out of room.

"Sam what else were you after and I'll get it for you"

"Thanks Jack, I want mince, hot chips and grapes"

"Ok with vegetables?"

"Yep"

"Ok"

Sam pick up her tray and walked over to one of the tables when the alarms went off, she looked at Jack who was looking at her, shaking his head 'no' so she sat down and started eating her pumpkin pie while waiting. When Jack reaches the hot section, he put two plates on his tray

"Afternoon colonel what will it be?"

"Four of French fries and four of this mince here" he point to the mice with the vegetables in it

"Yes sir, anything else?"

"Yes grapes"

"Yes sir, I'll dish these up then I'll go and get some grapes, how many sir?"

"Two big bunches thanks"

"Sure, no problems"

After he dishes up the mince and chips, Jack walked over to where Sam is and sat down while the airmen walk into the kitchen to get the grapes. Jack and Sam could hear the talk coming from the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you doing with those grapes?"

"Colonel O'Neill wants them since there is none left"

"Oh, ok, is there anything that is needed out there?"

"Yes blue jello, pumpkin pie, raspberry lampoons and chocolate cake"

"Major Cater?"

"Yep"

"She must have one hell of a sweet tooth?"

"Remember she feeding for, four now"

"Don't remind me." Jack and Sam smile. They talk while eating when the airmen walk over with their grapes

"Here you go sir, if there is anything else, let me know"

"Thanks" then he walked away. They talk while enjoying their lunch when Sam stop and look at Jack

"Sam what wrong"

"I can sense a presence"

Then the doors open and Sam smile and relax Jack turn to see Jacob walking in and over to them

"Dad"

"Sam, Jack"

Sam stood up and Jacob was shocked to see the bump before they hug.

"How are you Sam?"

"Good, hungry" then he saw what she was eating before sitting down next to her watching her eat.

"I got your message, what up?"

"Two things, first, I'm carrying triplets"

"Triplets?"

"Yep"

"Wow, congratulations to you both"

"Thanks dad"

"So what the other thing"

"We got a big drug problem here on earth" sam whisper

"That has been going on for years"

"Dad we know that but the ingredients come from other planets" he look at her in shock

"What, are you sure?"

"Yes and the trust is behind it, look I'll show you everything and we are going to need the tok'ra help"

"Sam"

"Talk after lunch"

"Sure" they talk about other things for the next half-hour before returning back to Sam's lab. When they walk in Sam got the files out and passed them to Jacob.

"Read them dad and you will understand"

"Sure"

"Jack can you give Thor a call"

"Sure" then he walked out of Sam's lab.

Jacob was reading about everything while Sam was busy typing up her report on her last experiments. When finished, the buffer was full, so all she could do was wait for it to finish before carrying on. When she finished, she looked up to see Jacob still reading.

When the report was complete, she printed it out, by that time Jack return to see Jacob still reading so he sat down and waited. When Jacob finish reading everything he look up at them.

"What else can you tell me about this drug?"

"From what harry told us, if you have whisky and this drug your dead" Jack said

"I tested the drug that Mayborne was able to get, their eighty percent high alcohol in it and it would have been from an over ripe fruit found from this planet" Sam show him the print out

"And there a match from these three planets also" she showed him

"Mix them together with meth ingredients, it a powerful drug"

"I see but how is it getting here?"

"We think by cloak goa'uld ship"

"I've sent a message to the Asgard for their help"

"Ok so what can the tok'ra do?"

"Go to these planets and check them out for foot prints, plants and fruit missing, things like that and see if they can find out if the trust landing in cargo ship or tel'tac" Sam said

"Sure, anything else?"

"Yes, I'll be right back" Sam ran out of the room, then back again

"Who ever on the planet and a ship shows up and it is the trust, plant this on the ship if they can, but make sure it is on, then let us know so we can track it"

"Sure, I better head back, I know that there will be volunteers for this"

"Thanks dad"

Sam collected every thing and put it away then they walk out of her lab and down to the gate room. They talk about other things till they walk into the gate room.

"Dial the tok'ra homeworld" Jack called out, then the gate started spinning

"Sam, Jack just one question, how bad do you want this stop?"

"Really bad, so far there are reports of almost eight hundred deaths in the past month just in Florida alone, world wide, your guest is good as ours and the trust gets seventy million a month from these tablet"

"Which is what?"

"Ten percent"

"Wow, that is a lot of money"

"We know"

"Ok, we will let you know if there is any news"

"Ok, thanks" then the wormhole is form

"Take care"

"We will dad"

They both hug and Jacob shakes Jack hand before he walked up the ramp and through the gate before it shut down.

"All we can do is wait"

"True"

They walk out of the gate room back to Sam's lab. When they got their, Jack look over the files for ten minutes when there was a bright light and he was gone. All Sam could do is wait. When Jack blink, he looked around and saw his friend

"Thor buddy, please you could make it"

"I received you two message, what is the problem"

"Well first of all can you beam up Sam" Thor moved a stone and Sam blink then smile

"Thor good to see you"

"You to Major Carter… are you with child?"

"Yes, I'm carrying triplets"

"What is triplets?" Sam smile

"Three babies"

"Congratulation"

"Thanks Thor… we need your help"

"What can I do for you"

Sam spent the next few minutes explaining to Thor about what has been happening and about the trust, the ship, every thing. When she finishes telling him, he walked over to one of the consoles and moved three stones and writing appeared

"Thor"

"There is a tel'tac on earth"

"Where" Jack said Thor moved some stone and it showed South Africa and where the dot is, which was in the middle of nowhere.

"Can you zoom in on the area" Thor zoom in the area

"There is to many trees around" Thor said

"Jack I got an idea… Thor can you beam me down to my lab, I need to get a few things"

"When you are ready, push this button and you would beam yourself back up here"

"Ok, I'll be right back" then Thor beam her down to her lab. She an out of the room and went to get the things she was needed. When finish packing everything, she beam herself back up.

"Here Jack use theses to blow those trees over and any building"

"Ok and the tel'tac?"

"Removed the crystals"

"Ok"

Then he looked into the bag to see what she put in there. There was a hand drill, naquadah, C4, deternaters and the main switch and grenades. He close the bag and Sam pass him the stone

"Ok Thor, beam me here" he pointed to an area

"If you want to"

Jack gave Sam a kiss then he was beam down to where he wants to be. Then he ran towards where the hidden compound is. When he got there and hid behind a tree, he could see guards moving around.

Then he opened the backpack as well look around and got the hand drills out and quickly drill an inch wide hole in to the tree on an angle. When done, he got out a five centimetre long paper tube that was attached to bit of C4, then he got a detonator out and put it into the C4 and put it down the hole using a long a long metal rod.

Once done he cover the wood bits up in the dirt and cover the hole with the bit of Bark, then he moved onto the next tree. When he finished doing that, he looked to see where the camera is and ran around disabling them all.

Then he ran into one of the buildings to see the tel'tac so he ran around to where the open door and ran inside and he swap some of the crystals around.

Then he ran back outside to the door and listen then he open it up and ran to another building and look inside to see it was the drug lab. He saw the fruit and captors, so he set up some more devices around the compound. When he was finished, he ran back into the jungle and stop when he heard a ship so he ran back, to see whom it was. He couldn't see it till it uncloaked and landed

"Thor" He said into the stone

"O'Neill, is there a problem?"

"You could say that, I found out how the drug are getting out of the country, they got a cargo ship as well, they just landed and getting off"

"Jack what are you going to do?"

"Steal it"

Then he put the stone away and he ran to the cargo ship and got on it. Then he closed the door and got the switch and flicked it, then he heard an explosion and saw one of the trees fall over. Everyone was running towards where the fallen tree was, so he power up the engines when there was another explosion and another tree had fallen down.

Jack saw it when it landed on top of the shed where the tel'tac is. Then there was another explosion so he cloaked the ship before lifting off and moving it away while everyone wondering what was going on. Jack watches for ten minutes, seeing one tree falling over after another, then the labs blowing up.

Everyone was panicking and wondering what was going on. Then Jack saw the drug lord himself, so Jack got up and ran to remove the crystal from the ring room then ran back before the ship power fail. Then he went back to where the guy is and brought up the screen so Jack would know where the guy is.

When he was walking back to his house, he stops and looked up when he heard a noise then the ship uncloak and then the rings were activated ring the drug lord up then Jack cloak the ship and took off before his men knew what happened to him.

Then he drives the ship to where Thor is. When he got there he got a bright idea.

"Thor" then Thor appeared on the screen in front of him

"O'Neill what can I do for you?"

"Thor can you search the guy compound for any of his drugs?"

"Why?"

"If you can, can you beam them up and then beam the guy and his drugs down to the White House, I've knock him out, so when he wakes up he will have to try to explain how he got into the White House"

"Good idea Jack"

"Thanks Sam, another thing is look for the four agent bodies"

"We will take care of it, just give us a few minutes"

"Sure" then the connection was broken.

Thor scans for any drugs, when he found bags of them he beams them up then he scan the White House and see where everyone is.

"Thor beam him down to the oval office onto the couch and beam the drugs onto the floor next to the couch."

They saw two dots walking towards the oval office, so Thor beam the drug load down then his drugs just before the president walked into his office.


	96. Chapter 96

CH 96

"Ok now the four agent bodies" Thor moved four stones and then four dots appeared.

"Ok can you beam up four body bags" then four body bags appeared. Sam walked over and got them sorted out

"Can you beam the bodies into them and then beam them down to the infirmary" Thor did what Sam asked.

"It is done"

"Thor I need to talk to Janet" he passes her a stone then she steps into the circle. Janet was talking to SG7 when there was a bright light and four body bags appeared onto the gurneys

"What the hell" then she walked over to them then step back screwing her face up

"Doctor, what is it" then Sam appeared

"Janet are you ok"

"Yeah, did you just beam down, what in those body bags?"

"Four missing F.B.I agents who were working under cover, they went missing six months ago, you better let General Hammond know and work it out from there"

"Ok, what's going on?"

"Later, got to go" then the image was gone

"I need some help here with these bodies,

They will have to go into the freezer till something is sorted out"

Then the staff walk over holding their breaths and help move the bodies to the freezer. After Sam talk to Janet she walked over to where Thor is

"Thanks, can you find the guy home?"

"Yes" Thor moved some stones and the guy house appeared.

"Is there any one in it?" then he moved a stone and there was dots everywhere

"There is no one in that room, can you beam me down, I want to see what the guy got down there"

"Use this stone when you are ready to return"

"Thanks" he passed her the stone and he beams her down.

Sam smile when it was the guy office, so she check on this computer and notice it need a password, so she thought of every pass word she could think off till one was accepted, which made her smile. She types away checking everything out.

When she found what she was looking for, she pulled out a piece of paper and sends all the information to the F.B.I and the C.I.A and the NID. When finish sending everything, she checks out the guy accounts and saw what he got in there.

So she sent ten percent to Mayborne private account and the rest split up into charities till all there was, was one dollar left in each of his twenty accounts.

Then she heard someone trying to break the door down, so she put everything back the way it was, then beam out of the office before the doors gave way. When she was back up at Thor ship she saw Jack was still there.

"Thor can you beam the tel'tac up next to the cargo ship" Then seconds later it appeared

"Thanks, I need to talk to General Hammond" Thor moved a couple of stones, then Hammond appeared

"Major what going on?"

"Sir can you contact the tok'ra, we got a couple of ships for them"

"Ships, what ships"

"Behind your sir" he turned around to see the two ships and Jack waving at him, then he saw Thor.

"Thor, did you bring those ships here?"

"Sir it was the trust. When this is over, Jack and I'll explain, oh you better contact the President and ask him if he like our surprise on his couch"

"Major, what did you beam down?"

"Another drug lord who for ties with the trust"

"It sounds like it is going to be a long briefing"

"It is sir"

"Ok Thor can you beam me back"

Then there was a bright light and he was gone. Then there was beeping noise

"Thor"

"There a ship heading this way"

"Warn Jack" then Jack face pop up

"Jack cloak the ship we got company"

"Thanks" then both Thor and cargo ship cloak.

The saw the ship come out of hypo space and saw it was a tel'tac, they saw it move to where the other one was. And it was trying to talk to whom on the ship.

"Thor can you scan what on that ship?" Thor moved some stones around then writing appeared

"Major Carter, it is the plants and water from the four planets"

"Ok can you scan earth for any more of the drugs, I got an idea" Thor moved a couple of stones around

"I have found many bags of the drug"

"Ok beam twelve bags up and can you beam the ones who on the ship down to the oval office and the drugs with them at the same time"

"It can be done" then he moved some stones around then he look up at Sam

"It is done"

"Thanks Thor"

"Major Carter I'm getting a signal from stargate command"

"Ok can you" she picked up the stone

"Yes" so she moved over to the circle.

When Hammond return back to his office he went down to the control room and sent a message. Once sent, all he had to do is wait. While waiting he called the president and spoke to him for a few minutes before hanging up with a grin on his face then the alarms went off, so he walked down to the control room

"Sargent"

"Getting IDC… it the tok'ra"

"Open the iris"

Then he walked down to the gate room just as the iris open, then six tok'ra step onto the ramp and walk down it.

"George we got your message about couple of ships"

"Yes I don't know all the details but Colonel O'Neill and your daughter has something to do with it" then Sam appeared in hologram

"Hi dad"

"Sam what going on"

"Remember what we talk about and the files we showed you"

"Yes"

"Well the trust some manage to get hold of a cargo ship and two tel'tac we got them up here close to Thor ship"

"What about the drug lord" sam smile

"Enjoying his nap on the president couch surrounded by his own drugs"

"I wish I was a fly on the wall when the president see the guy drop in like that," he said smiling

"More like when he walked into his office, cause he and another person just about to open the door when I got Thor to beam the guy down" she said smiling

"Sam how are we going to get to the ships?"

"You will find out in a few seconds, see you up here" then the hologram disappeared

"What does she mean George"

Then there was a bright light and the six tok'ra were beam aboard Thor ships they were all shock and look around

"Dad"

"Sam" he walked over to her and he saw a grey alien

"Dad, Selmac, this is Thor surprise commander os the Asgard fleet"

"It is an honour of Meeting you General Carter and Selmac of the tok'ra"

"You to Thor, where Jack" then there was a bright light

"Hi dad, I had to rearrange the crystals back"

"What do you mean?"

"He change the crystals while the ship was in the drug lord shed so when they start the engines up it would have blown all the crystals in the engine room"

"Ah smart move, so we can take them back with us?"

"Yep, oh there are the planet and water on one of the tel'tac, can you guys handle it?"

"Sure, we better go, thanks for the ships"

"No problems dad"

"Thor can you beam then over to the three ships" Jack asked

"Yes when you are ready"

"We are"

Then Thor moved stone and the two of the tok'ra was beam aboard the cargo ship, then Thor did it again and the second two were beam aboard one of the tel'tac.

"Sam I'll send a message soon as I return back to the tok'ra"

"Ok dad"

"Oh just one last thing, Engria spore another hundred symbiotes just before I left"

"Hey that is great news, Have you manage to find host for them?"

"Yes we manage to get a ship to pangar and spoke to the leader, the tok'ra manage to escape"

"Who was it the tok'ra?"

"Lantash"

"Oh"

"Yeah but there something else, there was more pangar then your saw"

"How much more?" Jack asked?

"Hundred thousand, Lantash spoke to the ones in the city, they didn't know about the stargate or the ternion and what happen to the others who were on it, they were shocked that their neighbours didn't share it with them cause they know that they have been ill for years. They die before they reach twenty"

"The ones we saw were in their thirties, plus"

"I know, Lantash brought ten of the ones who have turned nineteen and willing to become host to live. There are many more, Lantash and three of the tok'ra have gone back with two tanks full of symbiotes, hopefully it will save some lives"

"We hope so to dad. When you get a chance, keep us up to date about what is happening"

"Don't worry I will" then he turn to Thor

"When you're ready Thor"

Then there was a bright light and Jacob and the other tok'ra was beam onto the other ship. Couple of minutes later the three ships jump into hyperspace.

"Thank Thor for your help"

"You are most welcome Major Carter, I must depart"

"Of course, your welcome back any time" then there was a bright light and they were beam back to Samlab.

"We better talk to Hammond"

"Yeah but first ladies room"

"Sure"

They walk out after Sam pick up a device and pass it to Jack then they walk out together while talking. After Sam finish in the bathroom, they walk down to Hammond office. When they walk in there, Jack closed the door.

Sam used her hand held device to check the room for any bugs. She found four of them. She picked them up and took then into the next room before returning.

"Colonel, Major, care to tell me what is going on?"

"Yes sir" then they sat down.

They both took turns in telling Hammond about what has been going on, they told him everything, including the money. Five hours later they finish telling him about what happened up on Thor ship. Hammond looked at them in shock

"How much money did you keep out of all of it?"

"None of it, Harry Mayborne still got it in his account"

"How much?"

"Over three billion dollars" jack said

"Do you know what the government will do to you if they find out"

"Sir it what the trust will do to us. The question how many people know about the program and who has seen the ships?"

"Good point, thanks for telling me, what are you going to do now?"

"Go home, since Cassie looking after them"

"Alright then, see you both in the morning"

"Night sir" they both said before leaving his office.

After jack got change they headed on home for the night. When they got home, Hannah greeted them like she always doses. Both her and Grace just had their evening bath.

Cassie cooks dinner for them since they didn't know when they were going to be home. Jack and Sam put their girls to bed before returning back to the living room. Janet pick Cassie up two hours later, then after they were gone, Jack and Sam went to bed themselves.

The next morning when they arrived at the SGC, they return back to normal work. Sam working on a device a team returned with three hours earlier, while SG1 went off world for the day.

The four agent bodies were transferred to Washington so they could be examined and also find out if it is the four missing agents.

That night when Jack and Sam were in bed, they were watching the late news when they heard about the upcoming trial of the drug lord that Thor beams him to the oval office. They knew that security was going to be tight on the court case.

Three days later Harry was in Washington, he got a tip off about one of the men who might be 'trust' agent. So he followed him around all day till that night, he follows him to a building. Luckily he was cloak. He followed him into the meeting room and records everything. They were talking about what happened to the drug lord and what happened to his hideout. Harry heard them talking so he slips a truth powder that he had got with him.

He got the powder from when he was running the second stargate before Jack closed his operations down. He manages to slip some of the powder into the jug of water, and then he walked over and turned the threrstate up. Few minutes later they all pour themselves a drink and started drinking.

Then they started talking about their drug lord contacts including that was recently arrested after showing up at the oval office. Then they talk about their next plans about killing General Hammond and SG1 and their families.


	97. Chapter 97

CH 97

An hour later, he was shocked that they would go that far, so he knew he had to act fast. After he heard their plans, one opened a bottle of champion, while they were all laughing, there was a knock on the door so while they were distasted, he slipped two triangle tables into the champagne.

One of the men went to see who it was, then return back into the room with two men behind them. He heard what they were talking about the assignation attempt on Hammond and the others live.

He saw the two men before, and realize that they were wanted for the murders of top politicians and government officials around the world. Once the champagne was poured, he heard them talking about how much, every thing, once the deal was made and they all shook hands they all pick up a glass and made a toast to the end of Hammond and SG1, then they drink the champagne.

They sat down around the table while the two men look over the photos of the ones that they are going to kill. Few minutes later they all lean ford on the table and their eyes close for the last time. He waited for ten minutes, then he pulsed the tape. He checks them all and found no pulse. Then he pulled out one of the men phone and dial 911

"Hello emergency" Harry use a device so he would sound like a women

"I have found fifteen bodies, I think they are dead"

"Where are you"

"Someones coming"

Then he dropped the phone and walk on the floor to the door and open it, he could hear the operator

"Hello ma'am are you still there?"

Then Harry pretend he was running away. Then he walk quietly walk back in and press record again and made sure that the cops find the camera, then he quietly walked away with a grin on his face. Then he heard the sirens, so he cloak himself and waited. When the cops arrived at the warehouse, they went in and he heard through the car radio

"This is Officer Walker we need crime scene investigation down at the address"

"They are on their way"

"And some one from the airforce"

"Airforce?"

"Yes, it seems that sultan air force officers lives are in danger"

"Copy that" then Harry walked away.

Few hours later Jack and his family were all in bed sound asleep when his cell phone rings which woke him up. He rolled over and picked it up

"Who is it Jack?"

"SGC"

"O'Neill… what… ok we will be right there"

Then he hung up and turned the lamp on and saw it was just after four in the morning

"Jack what going on" Jack got up.

"I don't know, that was Sergeant Harrisman he said for me to get you and the girls to the base ASAP"

"By who orders?"

"The president" Sam sat up in shock

"Whatever it is must have been important"

"Yeah, come he said to pack enough for two weeks"

"Ok, I'll take are of the girls can you pack our things?"

"Sure" they both got up and got dressed.

Jack took care of his and Sam bags, while Sam took care of Grace and Hannah bags. Then she quickly put them in to their car seats. By that time Jack put their bags and Sam snacks into the wagon, then he ran back and got their daughters bags and put them in to the wagon, then he returns for the girls

"Jack I need to use the bathroom before we go"

"Ok"

Sam went to relieve herself then she walked down stairs and out to the garage and got in, while Jack took care of the girls before he got in and started it up at the same time the garage door opens. Then he backs out and pushed a button then the door close just as they drive away from their home.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the mountain, when Jack park his truck and they got out, they saw Jen and Brain getting out of their wagon.

"Colonel, Major"

"Hailey, Elliott you two didn't get a phone call from Sargent Harrismen, by any chance?"

"Yes sir"

"Ok see you in the briefing room"

"Yes sir, would you like some help?"

"Thanks"

Jen pass her bag to Brain and walk over and she carry the girls bags and Jack bag while Sam Carried Grace and Jack carried Hannah and his bag and the three grocery bags to the first check point where Teal'c walked out of the elevators

"Morning Teal'c"

"O'Neill, may I be some assistance"

"Thanks can you carry Sam and my bags" Jack pass his bags to Teal'c then Jen did. Then they walk back into the elevators

"Teal'c do you know what is going on?" Jen asked

"I do not, a airmen came to my room and said for me to come here and help you with your bags"

"Ok" Few minutes later they were in their quarters putting Grace and Hannah to bed, luckily they were still sleeping. Then they thank Teal'c and Jen for their help before they left. Jack and Sam sorted out their things before walking to the briefing room to find out what was going on.

When they walked in, Teal'c, Daniel, Jen, Brian were there, then they look into Hammond office to see him on the phone they could hear him talking to the president, then he hung up and walk out to the briefing room. He was also in his civvies clothing.

"Sir what going on?"

"Some group hire asision to kill all of us"

"What?" Jack was shock

"Any ideas sir?" Daniel asked

"There was a 911 call at 1745 in Washington from a distort women saying she found some bodies and then she dropped the phone and ran when she heard a noise. When the police got there, there were fifteen bodies, two of them are wanted hire asians and photos of all of us including Grace and Hannah. According to the police report the photos of us in our uniforms. Plus they found a video camera; it was still recording when they found it. The detective who is investigating the deaths saw the video, and is shocked to find out that this group were talking about the drug lord that you two took down a couple of years ago" He look at Jack and Sam

"Anything else sir?"

"From the recordings, they even name other key players in the group, and about the four murder F.B.I agents."

"Who the air force got to check things over in Washington?" Sam asked

"Major Davis, he is going to give me a call soon as he knows more and also inform the chief of staff and the president on this matter. The president told me to tell you all that for now you all will be staying on the base till we get the all clear, that including Hannah and Grace" then Jack cell phone rings, he look at the name

"It Harry Mayborne, he might have some information for us" then he answer it

"Hello Harry"

"Jack I suppose you on the base with the rest of your team, family and General Hammond?"

"How did you know?"

"Jack listen to me you just found out about the asain attempted on all your lives"

"How did you know?" he look at Hammond

"I was there, I record every thing for everdiance but shock when I heard about the hit they got on you guys, so I killed two bird with one stone"

"Harry what did you do?"

"Gave them a taste of their own medicine, I didn't know that the two hit men were going to show up"

"So we are safe to go home?"

"Not yet from what I heard, those guys are the tip of the iceberg, I'm gathering all the key plays and the ones that knew what has been going on with the trust and pass the evidence on to the F.B.I, C.I.A, the NID and the airforce"

"Who were they?"

"The trust"

"Ok, thanks Harry, just be carefully"

"Jack just in case I'm found out, any chance for Hammond let me go through the gate?"

"I'm sure he will let you after what you have done for him"

"Thanks, I better go, I'm meeting one of my contacts"

"Ok"

"Oh another thing, congratulation on the triplets"

"How did you know?"

"The trust and NID knows everything that goes on, at the base, everything except for what you and Carter got"

"That's good, look after yourself"

"I will, I'll keep in touch" then he hung up, then Jack did.

"Colonel?"

"Harry just called to let me know he was there at the meeting, it was 'the trust' behind what has been going on in the past few years, he was here recording every thing for evidence. From what he told me, he had to stop them for getting someone to kill us, so he gave them a taste of their own medicine"

"What about the two hit men?" Daniel asked

"He said he didn't know that they were showing up, by the sounds of it he must of put those drugs into some sort of drink that was there before the two hit men showed up"

"I was told that there was an empty water jug and champagne bottle on the table where the bodies were found" Hammond said

"Harry must of slipping the drug into the champagne bottle then, I think it would have been one of the most powerful tablets that killed them but he wouldn't of known that" Hammond nodded

"Till we hear from Major Davis, you all can go to your quarters at get some sleep, I'll let you know soon as I know what's going on, any questions?"

"Sir, there is one, Harry asked if the trust finds out that he is the one behind passing information on, he wants to know if he can go through the gate"

"I'll think about it"

"Yes sir, just remember he help me get you back in the SGC and now this"

"I know, if there is nothing else you are all dismiss"

They all stood up and walked out of the briefing room and walk down to their own quarters and went to get a few hours sleep.

Over the next three weeks have been driving them all crazy, including Hannah who wants to see her friends. Janet has been to check on Jack and Sam place, while member of SG5 check on Jen and Brian place. Word got around about what almost happened and would do anything to keep them safe.

Major Davis showed up at the SGC three days after the early morning phone call. He showed them the tape and he also told them who were the men In the video and their backgrounds on the men.

"I received an envelope this morning before coming here, it from some name 'HM' does anyone know who it is?"

"Harry Mayborne, he was doing some investigating himself" Jack said

"But he wanted for treason?"

"We know but if it wasn't for him we wouldn't know about what the trust been up to, the goa'uld ships they had and the with what happened few days ago. He has helped us out more than once; he has stuck his neck out, and for what reason I do not know. We should be worried about what the trust next move is," Jack said

"Have you read what was in the envelope?"

"No, not yet"

"Have you got it with you?"

"Yes" he pulled the envelope out of his jacket pocket and passes it to Jack. He opens it and pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it.

"Harry got here, 'Here are twenty names that are linked with the trust the drug lords, on the pen drive is photos and documents connecting the trust with the drug lords. The ones highlighted in yellow knows about the SGC, the threats to Hammond a few years ago, the kidnapping of Major Carter and what was going on in the meeting with the two hit men. I hope this will help for starts, HM'"

Then he pass it to Major Davis, who read it, then Sam got the pen drive out of the envelope and connected it to her laptop and click onto a file, while the others gather around and look at what she was looking at, every thing.

"Well at least it a start" Jack said

"Yes it is"

While they were checking all the files, Sam was also downloading them all onto her laptop. When finishes she discounted the pen drive and pass it to Major Davis. They all talk for then next half-hour before Major Davis left to go back to Washington.

The next day he called Hammond to let him know that the twenty men have been arrested and charged. Plus with they found more evidence linking to General Ryan kidnapping a few years ago and more name have showed up which they government agencies going to check out. When Hammond pass the message on to SG1, they were please.

Week later Sam had another ultrasound done; Grace and Hannah were they're smiling when they saw the three babies for the first time. After everything checks out, they went to have some cake.


	98. Chapter 98

Ch 98

The next morning SG1 went onto a day mission so Daniel could check out some old ruins and it would have been the first time they have been off world for over two weeks. While they were off world, Sam got a phone call that really put a smile on her face. The X302 and 303 are ready and the staff wanted to know if Sam could be there for the first launch.

"I would love to be there, but I can't get away, sorry"

"Why that Major, we know that you have been looking forward to this day in over a year, you did help up with the two projects"

"I know, but I can't, sorry" then Hammond walked in and saw the sad look on Sam face.

"Major are you ok?"

"Major can you hang on just a sec"

"Sure" then she moved the phone away

"Sorry sir, it area fifty one, both X302 and 303 are ready for their first lunch, I just told the major that I couldn't make it"

"You really wanted to go, do you?"

"Yes sir, I've been looking ford to this day since we got the go ahead for building them"

"I know you want to go, but if you leave this mountain, you will be a target and what about the triplets" Sam put her hand over he expanding stomach

"I understand sir, we should of heard from Major Davis by now"

"I know, but sorry major"

"I know" then she spoke on the phone

"Major, I'm sorry, I'm not there for the first lift off"

"I heard and understand, I didn't know your life was in danger"

"It ok, can you do something for me?"

"Name it?"

"Tape the lunch for me"

"Sure"

"Thanks, I'll let you get back to work, bye" then she hung up

"Dam those trust ass holes"

Then she put her fist through the wall putting a big hole into it, and then she put her forehead against the wall and started crying. Hammond walked up behind her and put his hand on her back

"Dam those brassard. I've been looking forward to the lurch, now I can't be there to witness it first hand" while she was letting off some steam Hammond rub her back then her phone rang and he answered it

"Hammond"

"General Hammond, it Major Davis, sorry for taking so long in contacting you"

"It ok son, what have you got"

"Good news, SG1 can go home, we got all the players, some of them are from Russia, they why it took so long"

"That is wonderful news Major, I know that Major Carter would be pleased to hear this"

"Sir?"

"X303 and 302 is ready for lurch"

"I know I just found out my self, tell Major Carter there is a plane waiting at Petersons to take her to area fifty one and both projects are on hold till she arrives"

"Who authorises it?"

"The president" Hammond smile

"Ok, thanks for giving us the good news"

"My pleasure sir" then they hung up. Then he saw Sam smiling

"Well what are you waiting for, you got a plane to catch" then the alarms went off

"We better go and find out who it if first"

"Sure, come on" they walk out of the lab

"Sir sorry about the wall" Hammond smile

"It ok, you had good reason"

"I know but still"

"It ok"

They walked to the elevators and got in, then they went down to twenty-eight. When the doors open they walk towards the gate room when SG1 was walking towards them

"Sam are you ok?" he saw her red puffy eyes and gave her a hug

"Yes, good news, we can go home"

"Hey that is great"

"I know" then she looked at Hammond

"Sir" he smile

"Sg1 I got a mission for you"

"Sir we just got back?"

"I'm ordering you're to escort Major Carter, Lieutenant Elliott, Hannah and Grace to area fifty one"

"Why sir?" Daniel asked

"X303 and 302 is ready for it first flight and waiting for Major Carter, so do you want the mission?"

"Yes sir" they all smile

"Well Sam lets go and get the kids"

"First post ops, while you guys are doing that I'll get the lieutenant and our daughters. Meet you all top side in fifteen minutes" then they went their separate ways.

Sam found Brian in the gym working out with the rest of his team, she spoke to his CO before walking out and head toward her quarters. When she walked in and in to the girls room, one of the women airmen were looking after them.

Sam thanks the airmen and dismiss her. When she was gone, Sam started packing things up and got her girls change and dress. When finished, she put Grace in stroller then attach their bags to it then she pick up Hannah then push the stroller out the door.

"Mummy where are we going?"

"It is a surprise," she said smiling

Few minutes later the doors open on the top level. Jack was they're waiting for them.

"Daddy"

"Hey sweetheart, come here"

Sam passed Hannah to Jack then follows him to the waiting vans pushing the pushchair towards it. Jack passes Hannah to Jen so she could her Hannah in her car seat while Jack help Sam with Grace and the bags. Once everything was taken care of. Jack drove them all to Peterson tarmac.

On the way they went through burger king since Sam was hungry for one of their burgers, so he got her four since she wants four and plus order other food and drinks since he asked the others.

Once he got them all and paid for them they were on there way again. Ten minutes later they stop next to a plane and all got out. They all walk up onto the plane. Jen carried Grace while Jack carried Hannah aboard the plane, Teal'c helps Sam with the stroller and bags. Once all aboard and seated Jack walk up front to talk to the pilots then return to his seat.

Few minutes later they were airborne. Since it was going to take a few hours to reach area fifty-one, they all got up and moved around. Hannah was looking out the window looking at the cloud go by when she saw something heading towards them

"Daddy look" Jack look outside the window

"Shit" he pulled Hannah away from the window and pass her to Teal'c

"We got death gliders heading this way" Jack got up and ran up to the front to speak to the pilots.

"Sir is everything ok?"

"No can you get hold of area fifty one, we are in deep shit"

"Yes sir" then the pilot contacted area fifty-one

"Here you go sir"

"This is Colonel O'Neill from SGC, we are under attack" then death gliders fly pass them

"What was that?"

"Death gliders, we are sitting ducks"

"Colonel O'Neill are you sure? We don't see any other planes in your area"

"Listen to me there are death gliders here, one just flew past the plane, you can't pick them up on radar because they are an alien ship, now get our birds in the air"

"Sorry sir we can not do that without authorisation"

"Shit" then Sam walk in

"Jack, contact SGC"

"Can you guys do that?"

"We haven't"

"AH, I don't want to hear it"

"Jack, let me"

"Ok Sam" they swap places and he passed Sam the head phones seat. She leans over and play with the nods

"Major"

"Shut up" then she turn couple of nobs

"This is Major Carter calling stargate command" she awaited

"This is Stargate command, who is this?"

"General Hammond it Major Carter" then one of the death gliders fire apond the plane

"Sir we are under attack by death gliders"

"What, where are you?"

"Hour out from area fifty one, sir send the X302 out, they are the fast ships we got and can handle the death gliders" then one of the death gliders fired appond the plane

"How many gliders?"

"Four but we can't see any behind us sir"

Then they fired again hitting the pilot side, knocking out the two pilots. Sam drop the headset and lean over to grab the controls

"Teal'c" Jack called out then Teal'c showed up and saw what happened.

"Teal'c I'll pass you the first pilot"

Jack managed to get the first pilot out of his seat and pass him to Teal'c, then Sam sat down while Jack got the other pilot out and pass him to Teal'c then he sat down himself.

"Jack the radio dead" they look at each other.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be ok" they held onto each other's hand and gave them a squeeze before he took over the controls.

"I'll see what I can do" then she started working on the radio damage.

After the last transmission, there was nothing

"This is stargate command calling Major Carter" there was nothing

"Sargent get me area fifty one"

"Yes sir" then Walter got on the phone, then a few seconds later he passed it to Hammond.

"This is General Hammond, I want you to send what X302 you got in the air… the plane that Major Carter and SG1 is on is under attack by death gliders… yes you heard me now get moving" then he hung up.

"Walter get me the president"

"Yes sir" then he got on the phone again and called the president and up date him with what has happened. All they can do is wait.

When the death gliders hit the plane again, they were going down. Luckily Jack lower their aluted when they were hit again.

"Sorry Sam I got no choice"

"I know" she look around

"There, there is a flat piece of land there" she pointed so Jack turned the plane to where Sam was pointing when Daniel showed up.

"Sam Hannah wants you"

"Daniel stay with her and get every one in crash preposition we going in"

Then he ran to where the others are since Sam walk also helping Jack with the controls. Jack and Sam managed to land the plane on it belly since they couldn't get the wheels down. Once on the ground they got up and went to the back of the plane to where everyone else is.

"Teal'c help me with the pilots, Daniel, Hailey take care of the girls, we gotta get off the plane before it blows up"

Jack went to open the door and when it wouldn't open he kick it open then Teal'c got out first so he could help the others. Sam went to get the location beacon and it wasn't there so she went up to the front of the plane and got pulled the damage radio out and some wires.

Then she ran to the back and grab a few tools and put them into a bag before Jack helped her off the plane then he picked up one pilot and pass him to Teal'c, then he picked up the second one and jump off the plane.

"Move it to the sand hills" they ran to the sand hills and around to the other side.

They stop when they heard the plane exploded and they could hear the death gliders close by. Jack went up the hill and poke he heads up to see the glider getting closer. So he watches them get closer then they started to circle, then Jack saw there footprints in the sand which leads them to where they are.

He looked around and saw a palm tree about two hundred meters away, so he ran over to it and back again with a branch, the hr ran over to where the plane is and started wiping the prints away to the sand hills. When he got back he saw Sam holding onto Hannah. Jack walked over and sat next to Sam and Jen pass Grace to him.


	99. Chapter 99

CH 99

"The gliders are looking for us, I manage to wipe out footprints away so they would think we have died on the plane"

"What can we do now?" Daniel asked

"Daniel can you hold grace, I'm going to see if I can turn this radio in to a location beacon"

"Why didn't you get one from the plane Sam?"

"It not there Jack, the trust must have known about Promethis and the X302"

"Are you saying that they set this up to kill us?"

"Yes" then she passes Hannah to Daniel.

She was just about to start when they heard a noise and look around. Jack pass Grace to Jen so he and Teal'c could have a look and was a shock to see another alien planes showed up and they were in a dog fight with the gliders. They saw then gliders being shot down.

"that the X302" Sam said

"Stay here" Jack, said

Then he walked out and got his dog tags out and use one of them to reflect the sun off them and waited. When the last glider was shot down, a ship showed up shaking it wings to let Jack know they can see him then another glider showed up and drop something from the plane. Jack saw the parachute so he ran over to it as it full into his hands and smile

"This is Colonel O'Neill, what took you so long?" he said on the radio

"Sorry about that sir, is there any other survivors?"

"Yes we are all alive, so can you send someone to come and get us?"

"No need to sir"

Then two of the gliders landed while the others are still in the air, Jack waves for them to follow him so they did till he told them to stop then he ran behind the sand hill

"Teal'c help me here with the pilots we all getting a ride in the x302" Jack and Teal'c pick up the two pilots and carry them to the two ships and help them in the back seats.

"These two need medical attention, now move it"

"Yes sir" Once Teal'c and Jack were out of the way, both planes took off then another two landed.

"Sam, Jen I want you two next, Jen take Hannah with you"

"Yes sir"

Jack help Sam up into the plane while Teal'c help Jen and Hannah. Once the hatch was close, the planes took off then another two landed. Jack and Grace were last. When the plane landed, jack was carrying Grace. Once they were in the plane taken off. Jack spoke to the pilot

"Any survivors from the gliders?"

"No sir the base sending choppers out to collect the bodies and all glider wreckage sir"

"Ok so how does this plane handle?"

"Great sir"

"That good to know"

"Sir General Hammond want to speak to you"

"Ok"

"Go ahead sir"

"Colonel O'Neill how is every one with you?"

"We all a bit shaken up but alive, the two pilots were injured with the staff blast he the cockpit"

"Ok, that is good to know"

"Any ideas, who was behind it?"

"It was Major Davis, but it wasn't him, someone got holdone Major Davis mimic device and pretend to be him"

"Dam, so where was the real Major Davis?"

"In Russia, he just call the president just after I call the president to tell him what has happened to the plane"

"That means only one thing, sir, that there is a spy in at area fifty one"

"We know question is who"

"I'll talk to Sam after we landed she might have some ideas"

"Ok, call me soon as you know"

"Will do sir, better go we going to land now"

"Ok colonel, good luck"

"Sir can you get Doc to go to our home and pack a few things since our bags were on the plane"

"Sure thing colonel and sort out some transport to get them to you"

"Thanks sir, tell doc that including the girls"

"Will do colonel, you look after them all"

"Yes Sir O'Neill out"

Few seconds later they landed and stop inside a hanger, then the canape open up just as the steps were wheeled over to the plane then Teal'c ran up the steps and Jack pass Grace to him before getting out.

"Thanks for the lift major"

"It was an honour sir"

Then Teal'c pass Grace back to Jack before walking down the steps and over to where the rest of the group is.

"Where Sam"

"Bathroom" Daniel said

"Oh"

Then they all got a chance to look at the new X302, and then the pilots walked over to them and introduce themselves. They talked for a couple of minutes when Sam walked over to them talking to one of the engineers.

"Hey feeling better?" Jack asked,

"Yes, good news is the two pilots are going to be ok"

"That's good to know, so since are all fine and had an interesting flight, shall we go and see the launch of Prometheus"

"Tomorrow Jack, ok, we all need some rest and I'm hungry" Jack smile

"Well then we better feed you"

"Ok, this way"

They said they good byes to the pilots before walking out of the hanger. Sam show them to the mess hall where they all got some dinner and sat down at one of the tables.

"I spoke to Hammond, there a trust spy here at area fifty one"

"What, are you sure Jack?"

"Yes, who ever it is took Major Davis mimic device and set us up"

"Where was the real Major Davis?" Teal'c asked

"In Russia, he was working with the Russia Military since some Russia name show up that knows about the stargate and got connections to the trust, so he over there checking everything out. He called the president after he spoke to Hammond and he contact the CO here about sending out the ships to find us"

"So any idea who try to be Major Davis?"

"Nope but since out bags were destroyed on the plane, Hammond sending Doc around to pack a few things for all of us and he sorting out transport to get them here"

"Thank Jack. They talk for a few minutes while eating dinner.

"Sam is there anything else you would like to eat?"

"Some of that apple pie looks yummy"

"Ok, anyone else"

They all shook their heads for 'no' Jack stood up and walked over to where the pies are and pick up five plates and two forks before walking back over to the table. He put four down in front of Sam then pass her a fork before he sat down and started eating his pie. They were talking for half an hour with the CO walked over to them.

"Colonel O'Neill"

"Yes"

"Hi I'm Colonel Thomas CO of area fifty one" they shook hands

"Hi, what can I do for you colonel?"

"I've got your quarters set up for you all"

"Thanks, any word from the crash site?"

"No, nothing yet?"

"Ok, thanks for letting us know… where are the quarters?" Sam smile

"I'll show them colonel, which rooms are we having?"

"The first five Major"

"Ok, thanks, I know where they are" He nodded then turn and walk away from them

They talked for a few more minutes before Sam showed them their quarters for the night. Since it was a long day, they all turn in early.

The next morning their bags arrived with SG5. When SG5 was looking for them, they found them in the mess hall having breakfast. They walked over to them and smile when they saw Sam tray, know that she is happy and hungry.

"Dixon, Hammond sent you guys?"

"Yep, he got us to make sure your bags arrived in one piece"

"Ah, thanks, have you had any breakfast?"

"No, we were on the plane early this morning"

"Ok, go and help yourselves"

"Thanks"

They put the bags down before going to get some breakfast then returning back to the table. They all sat down and talk while eating. Dixon told them what has been happening at the SGC and that everyone was on edge since Sam radio for help, right up to finding out that they were all safe and at area fifty one. They all talk for a while before Sam showed them all around till Colonel Thomas walked over to them.

"Major Carter, Prometheus is ready and waiting"

"Thanks"

"There are three SUV waiting to take you all to where she is"

"Ok, shell we"

They all walk to where the SUV are and got in then they were on their way to where Prometheus hanger. When they arrived twenty minutes later there was an army tent up and few personal there. When they all got out they walk over to the tent and the introductions were being made, a Major pass Sam headphone set and she put it on

"Colonel Ronan, this is Major Carter, are you ready for launch?"

"Major Carter we are ready"

"Copy that colonel" then she turn to the Major

"Open the roof"

"Major Carter the president and SGC are listening in"

"Are they cool… open the roof" Jack said

"Would you like to do the honours Major Carter" Sam smile then look at every one then to Hannah

"Hannah would you like to press a red button"

"Can I mummy?" Every one from the White House, area fifty-one and SGC heard.

"Yes" Hannah looks for the button

"It over" Jack walk around to where the major is

"This one Major?" Jack pointed to a red button

"Yes sir"

"Ok Hannah when I count to one you push the button, ok"

"Ok"

"Colonel Ronan start the engines"

"Starting the engines" then they heard a rubble

"Ok Hannah, three… two… one"

Then Hannah pushes the button then they heard the door opening. They all walk out of the tent to see the door opening.

"The roof doors are open, when you are ready colonel"

Then they saw the ship coming out of the ground. Jack and Sam got their arms around each other while Jack was holding Hannah in his arms

"What do you think of the ship mummy help built Hannah?" Jack asked

"Mummy built that" she pointed to Prometheus

"Mummy help"

"Cool" they all grin

"Major Carter would you like to see the bridge" once it was in the air

"We all would like that colonel"

Then there was a bright light and SG1, 5 Jonas, Sam and the girls were beam aboard Prometheus

"Welcome aboard"

"Thanks colonel"

Jack put Hannah on the ground so she could look around. The colonel got up from his chair and walk to them and shook their hands

"It's an honour to meet you all"

"Thanks"

"We are going to go out to earth orbit for the first test run, would you like to stay for it?"

"Sure"

"Excuse me colonel" he turn around

"Yes captain" she turned to look at his chair to see Hannah in it, every one smile

"Well colonel someone want to take control" jack said smiling

"Perhaps in few years colonel"

"Shell we" Sam, said

Then the colonel started giving orders then they were heading out to outer space. When they were in earth orbit and every thing check out, they were all happy

"Sir I'm picking energy reading"

"Where captain"

"Twenty miles ahead sir" they all look out the main window when they saw a ship came out of hyperspace

"Captain in large the picture" Sam asked, then they saw the ship heading towards them

"Shields up and open a channel" then there was a beep

"It hailing us sir"

"On screen" then the alien face appeared onscreen. Jack and Sam smile.


	100. Chapter 100

CH 100

"Thor buddy good to see you, what up"

"O'Neill is this the earth ship Prometheus?"

"Yes it is, it was her first time out"

"Interesting design"

"Thanks Thor" Sam said,

"Thor is everything ok?"

"Yes it is o'neill I'm here to show you the new Asgard ship"

"Cool what it name?"

"Hannah O'Neill" they all smile

"Wow Thor I know she would be honoured"

"Would you like to see the inside of the ship?"

"Yes" they both said then there was a bright light and they were standing in front of Thor.

"Wow" Sam said looking around the bridge.

"Yeah I'll say"

"Major Carter my senores pick up three life forms with in you? Are you with child?"

"Yes Thor, I'm carrying three children with in me"

"Congratulation"

"Thanks Thor"

"Let me show you the design of Hannah O'Neill" Thor moved some stones and a 3-D hologram appeared

"Wow" Sam said

"Yeah" they look at it while Thor told them things about the ship, he told them about the engines last. When finish telling and showing them with the hologram, they were amazed with it.

"Wow, Thor, thanks for showing us"

"You are welcome Major Carter"

"Thor we got a problem on earth, our lives are in danger"

"What do you mean"

"There a group who has been trying to kill us, I'm saying all of SG1 and their families, including Hannah and Grace"

"Why would they want to kill you?"

"Cause we are stopping them"

Sam spent the next twenty minutes telling Thor everything that the trust has been doing and what goa'uld technology and ships that they have had so far. When she finishes telling him, he understood. Thor walked over to one of the boards and moved three stones then some writing came up and the map of earth and dots in Russia and America.

"Thor what is it?"

"There are more goa'uld ships and death gliders on your planet"

"Thor can you get a close up here" Sam pointed to one area on the map. When Thor in large area, Sam look at Jack then back to Thor.

"Now we know where the death gliders came from"

"The ones that attack you yesterday?"

"Yes. Thor hour many death gliders is there?" Thor moved some stones

"Two hundred and forty five" Sam turn to Jack

"We going to need some help"

"Tok'ra?"

"Yes"

"Ok, Thor can you beam be down to the SGC?"

"Use this stone when you are ready to return"

"Thanks" Thor passes him the stone then he was beam down to Hammond office. Hammond was shocked to see Jack there.

"Colonel"

"sir I need to send a message to the tok'ra"

"Of course, go"

"Thanks"

Then he walked out of the office and down to the control room. He used one of the computers and type the message then he got Walter to sent it before returning back to Hammond office.

"Colonel care to tell me what is going on, I received a message from colonel Ronan on Prometheus that Thor showed up"

"Yes he did sir on the new Asgard ship"

"Why did he bring it to earth?" Jack smiled

"Sir it cause of the ship name"

"Which is what?"

"Hannah O'Neill" Hammond smile

"What, you telling me that they built it in honour of Hannah?"

"Yes sir, after all she is the first tauri, tok'ra ancient to be born on an Asgard ship"

"True" Then the alarms went off so they went down to the control room when the wormhole was formed and the iris was close

"Receiving IDC it the tok'ra"

"Open the iris" Hammond said Jack ran down to the gate room and waited, then one figure walk through the gate, then it shut down.

"Stand down" Jack said the SF stood down and walk out of the gate room

"Lantash it good to see you, where dad?"

"It's good to see you as well Colonel O'Neill, Selmac is away on a mission, what can the tok'ra do for you"

"You guys still got Cronus mother ship?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well we need the tok'ra help and mother ship. There a rogue group call the trust, bad guys like the goa'uld, the thing is, they have got hundreds of gliders, cargo ships and tel'tak ships hidden around earth. These guys have already tried to kill SG1, Sam and our daughters yesterday, we were lucky, but next time" he look at lantash host

"You want the tok'ra to take these ships"

"Yes, I know that you guys are short on ships"

"I'll talk to the council"

"Thanks and let them know that Sam biggest project is airborne"

"Earth ship Prometheus?"

"Yep, she in earth orbit with the Asgard new ship which arrived a few hours ago. I'll have to head back up to the ship and find out how long Thor stay here and wait for you guys to show up if you can"

"We will go back and inform the council of this and send a message as soon as we can"

"OK, thanks, just remember we will need a lot of you guys help, just in one area there is over two hundred death gliders let alone cargo ships and tel'tak" Lantash nodded. Jack turned and looked up at the control room

"Dial the tok'ra homeworld" Then the gate started spinning.

"How is Major Carter?"

"She fine, getting bigger every day"

"That is good to know and congratulation, Selmac told the tok'ra that Major Carter is carrying, three children?"

"Triplets and yes, we are shocked but happy"

"And your daughters?"

"Growing up so fast. Hannah is so much like me but she got Sam brains and Grace is starting to crawl around, so it won't be long before she will be walking around" He nodded then the wormhole was formed.

Lantash walk up the ramp and through the gate after he said his goodbyes, then the gate shut down. Jack beamed him self-back up to Thor ship.

"Jack what happening?"

"Well I spoke to lantash and he is going to talk to the council so all we can do is wait"

"Ok, Thor is going to stay around till we know what is going to happen with the tok'ra"

"Ok so how are you feeling?"

"Hungry"

"Ok what do you feel like eating?"

"Cake, pie, blue jello, fruit, chocolate bars, strawberry milk and lemon chicken"

"Ok, Thor can you beam me down to our quarters "

Then Jack beam down to their quarters and went to the fridge and pick up a hand full of chocolate bars and two litre of milk before he ran down to the mess hall.

When he stops outside the door he walked in he walked over and got a tray and collected the food that Sam asked for then he beams himself back to thor ship and smile when he saw Grace and Hannah there as well.

He put the tray down on a table that Thor made since Sam asked him to, then he picked up Hannah and sat down. Jack and Sam talk while Sam and their daughters had something to eat and drink since it was lunchtime.

Thor was watching them the whole time, watch them feeding Hannah and Grace. Hannah looked over at Thor and smile to him before putting another blue jello cube into her mouth. After they had something to eat, Jack beam down to the mess hall to return the tray, then he filled another tray up with food before beaming back up to the ship again. Then he spoke to colonel Ronan since he beep Thor ships.

"What is it colonel?"

"Just received word from General Hammond, the tok'ra is send what they can to help out and you know what that means?"

"Yes I do, thanks for that. How long can you stay in orbit?"

"I've received orders to help the tok'ra out and that you are in charge"

"Ok when the tok'ra get here we can talk then, If there are any more messages, let me know"

"Yes sir" then the screen went blank.

"All we can do is wait" Sam walked over to where Jack is after their daughters were lying down for their afternoon nap.

"Jack"

"Where Hannah and Grace?"

"Taking a nap"

"Ok"

"Thor can you show me where the tel'tak are" Thor moved some stones around and red dots showed up.

"Ok now the cargo ships?" then he moved some stone and dots appeared.

"Ok, thanks… Thor can you detect any goa'uld devices on earth like at the SGC and area fifty one?" Thor moved three stones and there were dots in china, Russia, United States, Mexico, South Africa, Cuba and other parts of the world.

"Woo they have been busy" jacks said

"Yes they have alright and now we are going to put a stop to it once and for all"

"Yeah and help the governments out at the same time with this drug problem"

"True" Then there was a beep, Thor moved a stone and a face appeared?

"Colonel we received word from General Hammond, some tok'ra have arrived the stargate"

"Ok thanks, we will take it from here, O'Neill out" then the screen went blank.

"Thor can you beam the tok'ra up" Thor moved four stones and over one hundred tok'ra appeared. Sam smile when she saw her father

"Dad"

"Sam, how are you" they both hug

"Good, we are all good"

"That's good to know, The council sending the mother ship here so it should be here in a couple of days, so in the meantime we can take the cargo ships and tel'tak. But it will depend on how many there are"

"Ok" she turns to Thor.

"Thor can you bring up where the tel'tak are please" Thor moved a couple of stones and saw the dot

"Holly Hannah, how are we going to get to them"

"I got a plan… can you show me which is the largest group of tel'tac's?" Thor moved three stones then there was one dot

"There is eleven tel'tac here"

"Ok are they in a building or outside?" Thor moved couple of stones

"They are outside and cloak"

"Any one around them?"

"No" he moved a stone and it showed where the closest dots are.

"Something not right, Thor can you send Jack and me down, I want to check them over just to make sure"

"Sam what if they are a trap?"

"Jack we will be fine" she gives him a kiss and look into his eyes

"Ok Thor, beam us down, Dad, kids are sleeping" he thumb the next room"

"Ok let us know if it is safe"

"Will do" Then they were beam down to the first ship.


	101. Chapter 101

CH 101

Sam check everything out, once the first ship was check out Jack pass her the stone

"Thor you can send down two tok'ra, first ship is all clear" Then there was a bright light and two tok'ra appeared

"Hi guys, you can take this one but when we get outside can you decloak all the ships?"

"No we can not, only this ship"

"Ok, well can you de cloak this ship so we will know where the door is, once we give you the thumbs up you can cloak and take off"

"We understand"

"Good" Sam and Jack walk outside.

While they walk up the front and waited. When Jack and Sam were ready, Jack gave the tok'ra the signal, then they turn the cloak off. Sam look at every thing then gave Jack a nod, he gave the tok'ra thumbs up so they fired the engines and cloak just after. Sam found the next ship and felt her way round

"Found the door Jack"

"Good" then they heard the ship take off.

Jack walked over to where Sam is and heard the door open. They walk in and Sam quickly ran around and checks every thing over before given the all clear. Within an hour all eleven tel'tak left earth and heard to the tok'ra base. After the last one left Jack and Sam beam up to Thor ship.

Then they went to check the others out. Then next group of tel'tak there was cargo ships and ten dots, so Jack and Sam beam down and took out the men and cameras then check everything out since they were in a building.

Jack gave thor the all clear and more tok'ra were beam down while Sam found the button where the doors could open When they open, each ship cloak and took off out of the shed and left earth. Once radio Thor to let him know that the building was inside a mountain.

Jacob was next to Thor and thank him before the ship jump into hyperspace. When Jack and Sam return, Hannah and grace woke up. While sam was tending to the girls Jacob told Jack about what the tok'ra told him.

"Jack one of the tok'ra just told me that where the ship were, were in a mountain"

"What like Cheyanne?"

"It seem so"

"Ok, thanks for telling me" then Hannah walked out and smiled

"Gramps" then she ran over to him, he crouch down and pick her up

"Hi Sweetie enjoy your nap?"

"Yep, I'm hungry" Jacob laugh just as Sam and Grace walk into the room

"What so funny dad?"

"Hannah hungry"

"She not the only one dad" then she heard Jack whisper in Thor ear

"Thor can you beam up some food and drinks? To us and Promethis" then Thor moved some stone then there was a bright light behind them all. Sam smiled at what she saw then Jacob walked over to see what Hannah wants.

"You guys might as well grab something to eat" They all went and help themselves to some of the food there.

"Thanks Thor, but can you beam these food over to Prometheus"

Thor beam over the non cook food over

"Thanks, I'll go and get some thing to eat then we can carry on with the ships" then he walked over and got something to eat before walking over to his family.

They all talk for ten minutes then Jack and Sam went to relieve themselves before it was time to carry on checking all the tel'tak and any cargo ships. Once they were all cleared and the tok'ra were beam down to take them, they started on the cargo ships. Till there was Jacob and tok'ra left. Jacob said his goodbyes before leaving

"I'll send a message to the tok'ra for some more help"

"Thanks dad, take care"

"Will do"

Then he walked on to the ship, then Jack and Sam saw it cloak and take off, then they beam themselves back onto thor ship. Since it was getting late and Hannah was hungry, Thor beamed them down to the gate room. Where Hammond walk in to the room

"Colonel care to expand to me where the mess hall food went to?"

"Well sir I asked Thor to beam some food for us and the remaining tok'ra and some over to the crew and the rest of SG1 on Prometheus and Hannah and Sam were hungry"

"But every thing?"

"What, I didn't know, sorry sir" Hammond smile,

"That ok, Prometheus sent it most of it back"

"Oh, ok, well Sir I'm going to take my family to the mess hall for some dinner and then to bed, it has been a long day for us all"

"Sure thing colonel, we will talk in the morning"

"Yes sir"

Then they walk out of the gate room then went their separate ways for the night. The next morning, Jack, Sam and their girls were in the mess hall having breakfast when the rest of SG1 and Brian walk in to get their breakfast and walked over to where Jack and Sam is.

"Morning guys, when did you get in?"

"Last night after General Hammond told us that you were beam back here"

"Oh, ok"

They talk about other things till the alarm went off, luckily they all finish their breakfast. They walked down to the gate room to see a room full of tok'ra.

"We received Selmac message and came soon as we could" Lantash said

"Thanks for coming, colonel when you are ready"

"Yes sir" Jack pass Hannah to Teal'c

"Look after them guys"

"We will Jack" Daniel said

"Thor are you ready," Jack said in the white stone

"Yes, I'm ready"

"Ok beam us up"

Then there was a bright light and all of the tok'ra, Jack and Sam were gone. When they appeared on Thor ship, they got started straight away on getting all the cargo ships first. By the end of the day Sam was tired but pleased that the tok'ra have now got all the cargo ships.

Thor beam them back down to the gate room and they told Hammond what has been done so far before leaving to go and get some dinner with their daughters, then an early night since it was a busy day for them.

The next morning Sam was in the control room when Thor appeared in a hologram

"Thor, what is it?"

"Major Carter tok'ra mothership has arrived"

"Ok thanks, I'll let Jack know" then the hologram disappeared.

Sam stood up and walked out of the control room and walk down to her quarters are since she knew that is where Jack and their daughter are. She walked into their room hearing Jack talking to them while Hannah was colouring in.

"Hey" Sam said smiling

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah, The tok'ra here, Thor waiting to beam you up"

"Ok, well I'll let you take care of the kids while I'll better go and get some work done"

"Ok"

They both kiss before Jack pull the stone out of his pocket and push the button. Then he was aboard Thor ship. Sam stayed with the girls for the rest of the day.

Thor beams Jack down to the first area and he zats every one down there then let thor know that he can send the tok'ra down.

When they was a bright light, it was the tok'ra, Jack took care of the dors while the tok'ra ran to the gliders and they took off one by one. While they were heading to the tok'ra ship, Jack was taking photos of the ones he zated before beaming back up to thor ship after the last ship was gone and the doors were closed.

Jack spent all day beaming back and forth till all the gliders were on the mothership, then all the goa'uld devices were also beam up. When they were done, Jack thanks them for their help before they left to return back to base and Prometheus return to it under grounds chamber.

"Thanks Thor for your help"

"You are most welcome O'Neill"

"Thor can you scan earth for any of those drugs we talk about while back?" Thor moved some stones and there were dots all over the world.

"Wow, ok can you beam the drugs up, then beam them in to the active volcano"

"Yes it can be done" Thor moved some stones around then the drugs were beam up then to where an active volcano is. Thor even did it to other drugs as well that he heard about while he was at it. Fifteen minutes later it was all done

"Thanks Thor, you can beam me back home"

"You are most welcome" then Jack was back in his quarters.

He went to have a shower to freshen up before walking down to the mess hall to join his family for dinner.

When Sam saw him she smile which he did in return. He walked over and got his dinner then walk over to where Sam and their daughters are then put his tray down before giving Sam a kiss then kiss top of his daughters heads before sitting down.

"How did it go?"

"Mission accomplished"

"That good to know"

"It is, now all I need to do is send pictures to the NID and pentagon of the guards who been babysitting the gliders and cargo ships and leave it in their hands"

"Tomorrow"

"Yep, tonight I'm spending it with my family" He said grinning. They talk while having their large dinner.

After dinner, Jack gave both Hannah and Grace a shower while Sam was lying down on their bed. After they had their showers and dress they all climb into bed and watch a DVD. By the end of the DVD, Jack looked at the three of them sound asleep.

He got up and took both Grace and Hannah to their bed, and then he went to relieve himself before returning back to bed. By that time Sam rolled on to her side, so he turned off the lamp then rolled over and snuggled up to her back with one arm over her expanding stomach and falling asleep minute later.

The next morning Jack sorted out the photos and send copies to agent Barnett from the NID and to Major Davis with a note of where they were from, where the rouge sites are, every thing. He knew all he can do is wait. While he was waiting he look after Hannah and Grace while Sam was working.

Jacob sent a message to Jack and Sam later that evening to let them know that all they ships have arrived back at the tok'ra planet safely and the council thank them for all the ships. When Sam had her fortnightly check up Jack was with her every time.

"Well Sam every looks great"

"That's good to know, is there anything you want me to do?"

"Yes, cut back your hours and get plenty of rest"

"Don't you worry about that doc, I'll make sure"

"Good, you can go"

"Thanks Janet"

After they finish in the infirmary, they went to the mess hall for a Sam morning snack. Two weeks later, Major Davis and agent Barnett showed up at the SGC with files in hand. Sam, Brain and SG1 were all in the briefing room with Hammond, Barnett and Davis.

"Ok so what have you got for us? Jack asked

"We were able to put names to the photos Colonel"

"And"

"We heard from our contacts… they were all killed"

"What, not by me, I only zat them once"

"We know, they were killed two days after the ships and gliders disappeared"

"Well it seems we sure piss someone off, any ideas?"

"None, I'm afraid colonel" Major Davis said

"Question is how many are involved?" Sam asked

"Sam got a point there, we don't know how big this thing is" Jack said

"Till we know who the leader or leaders is, I'm afraid you all will have to say here"

"Yes sir" they all said

"If there is nothing else, your all dismiss" they all stood up and walked out of the briefing room except for Barnett and Davis.

Jack walked down to Daniel lab and used his computer to send a message to Harry, once finish he wants to see where Sam and his daughters are.

Week later SG1 was off world and one of the SG team members were looking after Hannah and Grace while Sam was in her lab.

She was busy doing some tests when she heard the door close. She turned around and frond then turn back to the device she was working on

"Hello Carter" Sam turn around and there was no one there

"Mayborne"

Then he uncloak himself and Sam relax and look over to see the camera switch off, then back to Mayborne

"You got Jack message"

"Yes I did and I heard about the murders"

"Any idea who behind it?"

"Yes"

Then he pulled out a pen drive from his pocket and passed it to Sam

"Good luck in getting this guy"

"Why that?"

"He just like fort knocks it hard to get into fort knocks, so it will be hard to find this guy"

"Needle in the haystack"

"A large hay stack, you and Jack sure piss him off, he lost over five billion dollars worth of drugs in the past three weeks"

"Really, well thanks for the info"

"Where is Jack?"

"SG1 is off world, General Hammond decided to send them off world since they were board, well except for Daniel"

"Ah, well good luck, there are also photos and names of other key players, contacts every thing"

"Thanks, I think once we get these guys, we can go home"

"True, I better go, I received an urgent message from one of my contacts, so call me when you need my help"

"Will do"

"Oh I put twenty thousand in to your joint account yesterday"

"Thanks"

"When are you due?"

"End of January next year but since I'm carrying triplets it might be about New Year"

"Woo it looks like your ready to pop any time" Sam looked at him

"Gee thanks, you better get going I can hear General Hammond and security team heading this way"

"Ok good luck and say hi to Jack from me"

"Will do"

Then Sam turns around a pocket the pen drive then she carries one working. Harry clock himself just before the door open

"Major are you ok" Sam turn around

"Sir is everything alright"

"Found the problem sir, it was switched off" Sam look over to see one of the airmen checking the camera

"Major care to explain?"

"I was busy working on this device, I didn't know till you guys came in"

"Sir I was watching this camera, Major Carter was working on the device when the camera was switched off sir"

"Ok is it working?"

"Yes sir"

"Ok you all dismiss" then they walk out of Sam's lab. Hammond walk over to Sam

"Major, you did know"

"Yes sir, sorry Mayborne was here sir" she whisper

"How did he get in here?"

"Cloaking device, Jack sent him a message a couple days ago"

"Why was he here?"

"He found out who the leader is, key players, every thing, We sure piss the guy off sir"

"That nothing knew, you and Jack normal up setting a goa'uld"

"I know this guy lost over five billion dollars in drugs in the past three weeks"

"That is a lot of money"

"I know, Mayborne couldn't stick around he received an urgent message from one of his contacts, so he slip out the door when you and the airmen walk in"

"Have you got the information?"

"Yes, I'm goingshut everything down and go to the ladies room before going to have a snack, kids are hungry again" Hammond smile

"Ok Major after your snack, come to my office and we will talk some more"

"Yes sir" then he walked out of her lab.

Sam shut everything down and went to the ladies room, then to the mess hall to get her snack.


	102. Chapter 102

CH 102

When she got her tray she look to see what there, she for three bowls of jello whole pumpkin pie, half a cake, all the lemon chicken that was just put out and the guy wasn't there, it took two plates and two litres of banana flavour milk. It took two trays.

Once she got it all and at one of the tables, she sat down and started munching away and drinking away happily. Janet walked in and saw Sam so she got herself a cup of coffee and walk over to where Sam is and sat down.

"You must be hungry Sam"

"The kids are"

"I can see that, is there anything you would like for me to do tomorrow since it my day off"

"Ah yes, there is washing that needs to be done, but I need to go to the bank, but since I can't get out of here, I'll talk to Jack when he returns and see what he says"

"Ok"

They talked for a couple of minutes when the chief walk out with a big tray of mince, when he saw all the lemon chicken gone. Sam and Janet look over to the chief. He put the tray down then look around and saw Sam tray, he shook his head and smile at her before walking back to the kitchen. Sam and Janet look at each other

"Well know he knows where it all went," Janet said

"Yep" they talked for a couple of minutes before Janet left to head back to her office.

After Sam had her snack she went to check on her daughters who were in their room watching a DVD that Sam brought off the computer and it arrived the day before. Janet brings their mail in every day for them.

Cassie was looking after them for the day since it was Saturday. They were enjoying watching the movie so she left them to it. Sam walked out leaving them alone.

She walks back to her lab to check on her mail and check to see what on the pen drive as well sent copies of the files to Major Davis and Agent Barnett while she check the files out her self.

She looked at the photo of the leader behind it and the guy name and profile, and then she read some of the others before she made copies of them.

When finished, she check out everything when the alarms went off so she close down her computer since it was after one. She then walk out of her lab and walk down to the control room when she saw SG1 walking towards her

"Hey how did it go?"

"Boring" Sam smile

"Daniel found something didn't he"

"Yes"

"So you going to see Janet and her lovely needles"

"Yep"

"Ok might as well come along"

They walk to the elevators and got in then they went up a couple of levels, while going up, Sam quickly discount the camera

"Sam"

"Listen, Mayborne was here he found out who the leader is everything" she quickly pass them copy of the pen drive to them

"Read the information later on and we will talk later, ok"

"Sure" they pocket their pen drives and Jack turned the cameras on. They talk till the doors open and they got off

"Crap, see you guys in the mess hall I was suppose to see General Hammond two hours ago"

"Ok Sam" then the doors close again. Few minutes later Sam walk into Hammond office

"Sorry sir for being late"

"That ok the staff from the mess hall called to let me know that the lemon chicken was going to be put out late. So care to let me know what Harry Mayborne said"

Sam told Hammond what Harry told her and she even gave him a copy of the pen drive to him after she finish telling him everything

"Thanks for letting me know Major"

"Yes sir, at least we know where he is"

"Major?"

"I might have a plan, but I'm still thinking about it"

"Ok, if there is nothing else your dismiss"

"Yes sir" then she walked out of his office and down to the mess hall.

She got her lunch and walked over to where Cassie and her daughter are. They talk for ten minutes while having their lunch when the rest of SG1 walk in and got their lunch before walking over and sitting down to join them. They all talk while enjoying their lunch, when everyone else finish, Cassie took the girls back to their room for their afternoon nap.

"Jack we need some cash"

"Sam"

"Well we are running low on toiletry things, like shampoo, shower gel, toothpaste, it a shame we can't go into town to get the stuff and we only got five dollar left in cash"

"Oh, well leave it to me"

"Ok, thanks" they talk for the next half-hour before going there separate ways. Sam was lying down on their bed getting some rest like Hannah and Grace is.

So Jack quickly got change into his civvies and grabbed his wallet and backpack before he ran out of the room to where the ladder is that leads to the surface and climb it with in seconds, when he got to the top he listen to footsteps.

Since there was once pair walking away he quickly had a look before getting out and ran till he reaches the fence and climbs over it and ran into town.

Ten seconds later he stops running when he ran into an alleyway then he walked out normally to the bank and withdrew some money out. Then he walked down to the health shop where he brought the shampoo and lotions that Sam loves.

Then he left till he came to the men's toilets and walk in, since there was no one there, he ran outside and ran towards the mall. When he got there he stops in the car park and crouch down for a few seconds then stood up and walked in to the mall.

He walked around and got himself an ice cream before doing some shopping He went the maturity shop and brought Sam some bigger clothes for her since the triplet were growing and her clothes were starting to get a little tight.

Once he finishes there, he went and got Hannah some clothes as well and he also went and brought some DVD's, magazines and a couple of other things before he left the mall. Walk till he got to the men room then walk in then he ran outside and ran to his house.

When he got there he put a load Sam and Hannah clothes into the washing machine and left a note for Janet then he left and ran to the supermarket.

Where he brought some more things before he ran to KFC where he brought three barrels of chicken since Sam misses her chicken then he walk while pulling the three barrels into a duffle bag then he ran back to base.

When he saw the gate open he ran in and up the hill and around to where the ladder is. He quickly got in and closed the hatch before the guards knew what had happened.

He quickly climb down the ladder to the bottom and when he reaches the bottom he listed, when it was all clear, he quickly open it and got out and close and love it then he ran back to their bedroom.

He got change and put the chicken in the fridge then he sorted out all their washing and some money before walking out of their quarters. Jack walk down to Janet office and knock on the door

"Colonel what can I do for you?"

Jack walked in and closed the door before turning back to look at Janet.

"Sir"

"Doc Sam spoke to me at lunch and that it is your day off tomorrow"

"Yes, Sam was going to talk to you about how to get some money for some things"

"I know, I went off base, I left after lunch"

"Colonel" she was shock

"I know, I ran into town and withdraw some money out and I did some shopping while in town and took some of it home"

"What shopping"

"Clothes for Sam and Hannah, I put a load through the washing machine before getting Sam some KFC chicken and coming back here. I also brought some shower gel, shampoo things like that while in town"

"How long were you away for?"

"All up just under an hour" Janet just shook her head.

"Can you get some things tomorrow for Sam and Hannah"

"Sure what do they need"

Jack smiled and stood up and show Janet the pamphlets on maturity clothes and kids clothes Jack pointed to ones he want to get Sam and Hannah, while talking, Janet make them all and put little notes like what colour and size.

When finish there, he showed her the stroller that he want to get Sam. It was quads stroller. They were talking for half an hour when finishes, Jack pass her a lot of money.

"Oh I got some washing powder and fabric softener for home"

"Thanks I forgot about that"

"No problems, oh there are two packs of new diapers in the laundry room that will need to be a wash as well other new clothes I bought for them"

"Ok, I'll take care of it tonight, anything else?" Jack smile

"Yes pizza four boxes for Sam, she loves it cold" Janet laugh

"I know, sure, if there is any problems I'll call you"

"Thanks"

"No problem sir" Jack walk to the door and open then turn to Janet

"When this mess is over and you need anything, let us know" Janet smile

"Thanks sir, I'll keep that in mind"

Then he walked out and walked down to the mess hall for some pie if there is any left. Then he went to check on Sam and their daughters to see Sam sleeping still but their daughters were awake so Jack took care of them while Cassie went to see Janet. Couple of hours later Sam woke up and smiled to see Jack next to her

"Hey enjoy your nap?"

"Yeah, where the girls?"

"Playing"

"Ok" Sam went to get up so Jack went to help her up since he knew what she is like after her nap. While Sam was in the bathroom he cell phone rings

"O'Neill"

"Jack it Harry, I need that favour right now" Jack could hear the scared tone in Harry voice

"Harry"

"Jack they found out that I was the leak, they already try to kill me when I went to meet my contact, they killed him he just warn me when they shot hit him, then they shot me"

"Are you wounded"

"Yes in the arm, I'm on my way to the SGC now, they are behind me, I need a clear way to the base"

"How far are you?"

"Two, three minutes tops"

"Ok I'll clear it and have a medical team top side"

"Thanks Jack" Jack could hear the shots and screeching tire mark before he hung up. When Sam walked out

"Jack what wrong

"Sam call Janet, got a medical emergency come in Harry been shot and he on his way here, they know" then he ran out their room, Sam walk over and called Janet.

When Jack ran in to Hammond office he was I the briefing room so he walks in and Hammond turned around and saw him

"Colonel"

"Sir Harry on his way in they found out"

"Who"

"The ones who want us dead he coming in hot and he wounded"

"How long?"

"Two minutes tops, and from what I read, nothing is going to shop these guys till their target is dead" Hammond went to the phone and make the phone call

"Colonel who Harry?" Jack to the team

"Harry Mayborne, he the one who saved our lives few weeks back, these guys bosses found out and want him dead, they already killed his contact" they were shocked

"Is there any thing we can do to help?"

"Ask Hammond" then Hammond hang up

"Colonel I already contacted front gate, they going to let him in

"Thanks sir did you warn them?"

"Yes"

"Thanks, sir permission"

"Granted" then Jack ran out of the room and went to the armory to get a zat and hand gun ran up the steps to the surface then to the main gate. When he got there

"Colonel, what are you doing here"

"You guys don't know who you dealing with I do" then they heard screech of tires

"Open the gate" then they quickly open the gate and Harry car quickly turn and drove into the mountain just as the guards close the gate. The car ran through the gate so Jack got his nine mil out and shot the tires that cause it to crash

"Call a medical team and some SF"

Jack jog over to the car and he got his zat out, one of the men got out and saw Jack, so he raises his gun and fired it Jack moved quickly and fired the zat to knock the guy out then the passenger went to do the same

"Drop it or you will end up like your friend here" the guy drop his weapon

"Your O'Neill"

"How do you know who I am"

"You are a wanted man, if I killed you I'll get ten million dollars"

"Well to bad, because I already know who you are and your boss"

"Well then why are you hiding in this mountain"

"Why is your boss hiding. He hasn't got a family, I have, I got a wife who is five months pregnant and two little girls to worry about" the guy was shock

"Pregnant"

"Yes and if you kill any of use the president will have every army, navy and airforce out looking for you guys"

"Why didn't you got through the alien gate?"

"That another thing our allies would hunt you down and torture you very slowly"

Then two vans showed up and the SF and medical staff showed up. Jack steps back and let them take care of the two guys. Once they were out of the car, they were put on the gurneys and taken inside the mountain.


	103. Chapter 103

CH 103

Jack hop in the back of one van then they went back inside the mountain. When they reach the infirmary Jack walked over to Harry bed, he was talking to Sam.

"How the shoulder"

"I'll live" then he saw the two guys

"Them?"

"They will live but now I think they are in deep shit and I also found out that there is a ten million dollar bounty on my head"

"Gee, what are you going to do now?"

"It up to Hammond" then Hammond walked in and saw the two guys, Jack walked over to him

"Colonel"

"Sir"

"Is these the two men?"

"Yes sir"

"I've already contacted the authorise, they already know about the body and Harry Mayborne is in the clear, wittinesses saw what happened and have already given their statement"

"That good news, so what about Harry, what is going to happen to him"

"I've spoken to the president, He can go through the gate, perhaps the Asgard or the tok'ra might know a planet where he could go to"

"Thanks, I'll go and make the long distance phone calls" then Sam walk over to them

"Sir, there is one thing need from the tok'ra"

"Major"

"Recall device" she whisper

"Sam"

"Well with it we can find out where the leader is and get more information before handing them over to the authorities" Hammond nodded Then Jack walked out of the room, then Janet walk over to them

"Sir they going to be fine just cuts and bruises"

"Thank you doctor" then he walked over to them since the other one is awake

"You two gentlemen are under arrest and is charge for government property damage and one count of attempting murder of an X- airforce officer, attempt murder on another and being on government property. The authorities are on their way to pick you two are for more charges to follow, do you under stand" He gave them a hard general look they both nodded

"Good, doctor when can they be realist?"

"Now sir"

"Good, airmen escort these to the holding cells"

"Yes sir"

They watch the two men were taken out of the infirmary to the cells, and then Hammond left just after. Sam walked back over to where Mayborne is.

"Major can you pass me my laptop"

"Sure"

Sam pass him his laptop, he open it with one arm and turn it on, then he type the best he could with one arm.

"Shit"

"What" Sam asked?

"The leader got some expert in, he trying to crack my password"

"Why?"

"That is where all the money is and all the evierdance, if he gets in, then we will have nothing on him and his pals" Sam ran out of the room then back in

"Can you get in?"

"Yes"

He typed away then everything came up then he turn the laptop around so Sam could see the files, so she plug the first pen drive in and started downloading everything

"What about the money"

"This files is yours and Jack, that is where your money is" he pointed to one file

When the pen drive was full Sam type away on the laptop, first was to change the password then she sent all the money into her and Jack joint account? When that was done, she noticed that the guy was close to the password so she changes it again then she fill another pen drive.

"What about your money"

"I don't know"

"I'll send it to my account, just in case you need things off world, I can get it like raisers, shampoo clothes"

"Thanks"

When the pen drive is full she change the password but made it so whoever it is will have to go through twenty different codes to get to the files. Then she plugged in a new pen drive and started copy and paste files over again. While that was happening, she was checking something out at the same time, a few minutes later

"Who ever it is got through three of the pass words already"

"How much longer?"

"It really hard to tell at the moment, but when he gets down to the last two I'll do some more to block him"

"Ok good luck"

"Thanks" Sam Type away on the laptop when Jack walk in and over to the bed

"What's going on?"

"Someone is trying to hack into my website, Carter here is blocking who ever it is while downloading everything on to these pen drives"

"Ok, Sam are you ok?"

"Yep, any problems sending the message?"

"Nope, all we can do is wait"

"Ok"

"Hungry?"

"Yeah I am"

"Same here, if you don't mind Jack"

"Nope, not at all" then he walked out to get them both some thing to eat.

"He just figure out the next password"

Then the pen drive was full, so she replaces it with another one. They talk about what has been happening when Jack return with tray in hand and Teal'c behind him with another try

"Thanks Jack, Teal'c"

"No worries, Sam how it coming along"

"Almost done"

While the pen drive was up loading she was eating a piece of cake, then an apple slice and drank a bottle of banana milk. Fifteen minutes later the twelve pen drive were full and the files were gone. Then Sam got an idea then she type away on the laptop and smiling

"Sam what are you up to"

"You will find out soon enough"

Jack and Harry look at each other then back to Sam, she smiled then she click enter and then close the file and check and saw the hacker got in and she watches to see what is going to happen. Then she quickly discounts the link and closes down then close the computer.

"Sam what did you do?"

"Who ever it was that hack into the web is going to get a lot of problems"

"A virus?" Harry said

"Repercartor virus, that what I'll call it, I saw who ever it is open the file, so while they are reading my note the virus was in their computer, eating every thing on the hard drive"

"How long will it take for them to realise"

"Every second that the file is open one repercartor is accessing the guy hard drive"

"Good on ya Sam I'm proud of you" Jack walk over and gave Sam a kiss

"Yuck did you have to do that in front of me Jack"

"What kissing my beautiful wife?"

"Yes" So Jack did it again just for fun, which cause Harry to screw up his face again.

"But the good news is while the person was busy trying to break in, I was able to find out where he is"

"And?"

"Colombia"

"Have you got the exact spot?"

"Down to two meter square block"

"Sam you are a genius"

"Thanks"

"So what happens now?" Harry asked,

"We will think of something," Sam said.

Then she started eating her snack while talking. Half an hour later Jacob and lantash showed up.

"Sam"

"Dad, it's good to see you"

"You two, we brought what you asked for"

"Good shell we get started"

"What the plan"

"We are going to find out more about the leader and if they had been to his compound, if so I want to get an idea of the lay out of the place, every thing"

"What are you planning on doing?"

"I haven't decided yet"

"Ok, shell we" They walk out of the room and down to where the isolation room is and get everything set up.

"Dad it would be better if we were next door watching, they know about you and Selmac but they don't know lantash"

"Of course, good idea" Sam got two airmen to bring in one of the men.

"Lantash, I hope you have some fun with these two guys"

"We will get the information that you needed"

"Thanks, but these two guys are hired killers, they are the ones who are hired to kill us" then she put her hand to her expanding stomach

"All of us" lantash look at there hand is then back up to her face, he nodded

"If you need any toucher devices, asked Teal'c to get them" then Teal'c walked into the room raised an eyebrow when his name is mentioned. Then Sam turn to Teal'c

"Teal'c you also can have fun with them and I know what you said to Jack when you found out about the attempted murders on us and the girls."

"Indeed"

"How about for the meantime, scare them a little till they get the picture" Teal'c smile and nodded

"Good, have you guys, remember you got an hour before the police show up"

Then she and Jacob walked out of the room and into a room next door to see the rest of SG1 there watching the computer monitor. Sam sat down with Jack standing behind her massaging her shoulders.

Minutes later, one of the men was brought into the room and then put into the chair and strap him down then lantash put the memory recall device in to the side of his head.

Then they started asking him questions. They were also looking at the images of the compound on the laptop that is connected to the hologram device in where Teal'c and Lantash is.

Jack asked a question in the radio then Teal'c asked the question. They were pleased with the answers, every thing, and then they did the same to the next guy. Once they got all the information that was needed, the second guy was put back into his cell. Then they walk out of the room and into where Teal'c and Lantash is

"Good work, now we know what the guy got, all we need to do is think up a plan," Jack said

"Well first of all we need to sort out where the building are and then we can plan from there"

"How are you going to do the building thing Sam?" Jacob asked

"I got an idea, we are going to need Prometheus on this one"

"Sam"

"You will find out I due time first thing first, Prometheus"

"Ok"

Once everything was sorted out, Jacob and lantash left to go back to the tok'ra homeworld. Jack went to find out where Promethis is, he was pleased she was in orbit. Sam started up plans on where the building, the homes every thing is from what she got so far. When Jack walk into the room she looked up from the laptop

"Good news Prometheus is in orbit"

"That is good news, here this is what we got so far about the buildings" Jack walked around and saw what Sam has done so far

"Good work"

"Jack can you get Promethis to beam us up"

"Sure, why?"

"You will find out soon, give me ten minutes and met you in the gate room"

"Ok" then he walked out the door and back to the control room.

Sam walked around and picked things up that she would needed, then walk out of her lab. She walked down to pick a few more things up that she needed then walk down to the gate room. When she walked in there, Jack was they're waiting for her, she passes him couple of bags.

"Ok ready"

"Yep" They held onto each other's hands, then Jack push the button then they were on Prometheus.


	104. Chapter 104

CH 104

Sam walked over to one of the computers and started typing away on the keyboard while Jack put the bags on to the ground. When she finishes typing she turn and walk over to Jack and bend over and pick up one of the bags and open it and pull a device out.

"Sam this is a cloaking device"

"I know, I just check out the guy compound, there is a force field around it up to twenty meters high"

"Oh, so what the plan?"

She pass his the clocking device then she open the back pack and pulled out a head seat with a mini camera attached to it and turn it on and pass it to him. Then she got her laptop out and walked over to a bench and put it on it and opened it up and plugs a small device in to it. Then turn it on, then she click on to a few keys and smile when she saw Jack face looking at the camera. The she turned and walked over to him

"Put it on and connect the mic to your shirt" Jack put it on, then she got the head set out and turn it on and put it on

"Testing one, two three"

"I can hear you Sam"

"Same here Jack, are you ready?"

"Yep, what do I do?"

"Walk around and I'll give you instruction, take this back pack with you and we can work it from there"

"Ok" then Sam turn to the colonel

"Beam him down"

"Do it" then there was a bright light and he was gone.

Sam walked over to the laptop

"Jack can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, I clock soon as I could"

"Ok turn right, then left from where you are"

Sam spent the next ten minutes talk to Jack while she got a pen and paper and started drawing. She had to stop Jack so she could relieve herself.

When she returned, they carried on for the next three hours when the drug lord showed up so Jack followed him into one of the buildings, when Jack walked in. He was shocked to see packs of drugs being ready to be shipped out when they were walking through into the next room

"Jack put four of the devices on the crates"

"Ok" he looked around to see if it was clear then he hid them on the crates before carrying on. Sam turn to the colonel

"We are going to need some here, contact General Hammond for some team help"

"You got it Major"

Then Sam turn back to talk to Jack for a few minutes when there was a bright light, Sam turn to see Teal'c, Daniel and three SG team behind her. She spoke to Jack then turn around and took the head set off

"Colonel can you beam up one crate"

Then there was a bright light and the crates were beam up, Sam walked over to it and rip the lid off it. Then she picked up the stuffed toy and open it and pull the drugs out and through then onto the floor and put the toy back together again

"You saw what I did, now I would like to have it done to the rest of these toys and time is limited"

Then she put the toy onto the floor next to the crate then turn to the colonel,

"When this one is done beam it back then beam the second one"

"Is there anything else Major?"

"Yes something sweet to eat or drink thanks" she said smiling then she walked back over to her lap top putting the headset back on and talk to Jack.

When the first crate was done, it was beam back, then the second one appeared. Sam was talking to Jack and seeing him follow the guy till he reaches on part of his compound and stop, and then he brought his wrist up

"Jack stand behind him"

Jack ran behind him then the rings were activated, then it showed up in an underground bunker. Jack follow the guy down to one of the rooms, when he walked in they saw him talking to a guy who was working on the computer, then they saw the leader pull out his gun and shot the guy in the head. Then turn around and walk out of the room. Sam turned around and closed her eyes. Daniel looked at her and walk over, he looked at the laptop then he look at Sam

"Sam, are you ok?"

"I will be" she took a couple of deep breaths and look at the growing pile of drugs.

"Major Carter, is everything alright?" Teal'c asked

"Yeah, Jack and I saw the drug lord kill a guy… it was the guy who was trying to get into Mayborne web site" then she look down on the ground as she took some deep breaths

"Major you killed before what different this time?" one of the colonels asked Sam look up with pail face

"The drug lord… blow the guy head off… just blew it to pieces… he got some sort of weapon which I have never seen before, from what I saw, it an alien weapon" They were all shock.

"Come on we got work to do and it almost over"

Then she turned back to her laptop and spoke to Jack. Jack got Sam pen drive out and put it in and he followed Sam instructions. Once all the bugs were gone, Jack got other pen drives out and copies everything onto five pens drives.

While he was at it he check the guy bank account and saw how much he had, so Jack transferred everything over to Mayborne phoney account for the time being. When Jack got everything, he opens the guy computer hard drive then he open the backpack.

Then he had to uncloak so he could get what he was after. He open one bottle and put drops over where Sam told him to put them, then he close the bottle up and then open the second bottle and did the same again.

Jack could see the acid starting to melt the hard drive. He close the bottle and put it back into his backpack and then put the casing back, then put his backpack on then turn the cloak on before walking out of the room.

Jack had a good look around and planting bombs till he found where the drug lord is. He was in one of the rooms talking to his second in command, so he walked in and place a bomb under the guy chair before leaving.

He walked back to the rings and ring back up to the surface. He walked around a bit more planting bombs and he also found where the main control panel is that turn the shields on and off. He planted a bomb there then he heard the rings being activated, so he went to see whom it was.

When it was the drug lord, Jack follow him then he saw the workers being pulled out of the eight buildings and then two guards drag a man out Sam could hear everything and they saw the guy pull the weapon out

"Jack, you got to stop him, it now or never"

Jack walked up to the guy just as he pulled the deternater switch out of his pocket, then he pushed the button there was an exposition then they saw the shields disappeared, then another exposition. By that time the last crate was beam back just in time for part of the building to blow up.

The drug lord look around when part of another building blow up everyone started to run around so Jack followed the drug lord back to the rings. When he got there and raised his arm Jack quickly took the weapon from him the he use it and shot him in the chest just as the rings were activated.

Then Jack walked over to one spot to see the workers running down a long driveway just as more building blew up when everything was on fire, there was an earthquake and parts of the ground collapse knowing that the underground bunker was blown up. Jack look around one last time before he uncloak himself then he beam himself up. Sam turn and look at him, he walked over and gave her a hug and kiss

"It all over"

"Yes it is, we can go home now" they both hug and kiss the best they can, then Jack turn to see all the drugs on the floor

"Colonel beam then into an active volcano"

"Yes sir" few seconds later they were beaming away.

"Thanks for all your help, all of you, let go home"

"Good cause I'm looking ford to a long hot bath" sam said they all laugh

Sam walk over and close her laptop and pack everything up, then walk back over to where Jack is, then they were beam back down to the gate room General Hammond walk down to see them

"Sir mission accomplish"

"Good work people, SG1 you can go home"

"Thanks sir, let's go home Sam"

"Not yet Jack"

"Sam"

"Jack I want to get all the information to Major Davis and argent Barnett, while I'm doing that you can go and see Mayborne"

"Well, ok, you win"

"Good, once it done, then we can go home" Jack look at Hammond

"I'm not going to argue with a pregnant women" Hammond smile then they walk out of the gate room

Jack went to see Harry while Sam went to her lab to look over the information while she sent the video footage to Major Davis and Agent Barnett. Sam smiled at the list of contacts, the shipment rosters, and every thing.

So she sent copies to them both knowing that Major Davis will pass it on to the drug enforcement agency around the US and the world Then she got in to Harry phoney account to see billions of dollars so she started sending the money to different charities.

While doing that she sent ten million dollars each to both Jack and her social security for when they retire. When the video file was sent, she started sending copies of the files to them. While that was going through she call them both to let them know what she was sending to them.

When finish talking to them and all the files sorted out and sent and all the money gone, she made copies of the files and had them sent to different sites. When everything was finished, she shut everything down just as Jack walked into her lab.

"Hey your finish?"

"Yep how Mayborne?"

"Good doc letting him out tomorrow and the tok'ra found a planet for him"

"Good"

"Yeah, but only Hammond and SG1 will know the address"

"What about me?"

"You included. Hammond letting Mayborne stay on the base till he gets the all clear, then SG1 and Harry will be checking out the planet, so he will know what he will know what he needed to take with him when he moves there"

"Ok so you're going to one planet then dial to the planet in question?"

"Yep"

"Good idea" They walk out of the lab talking till they reach their quarters. Jack packs all their clothes, every thing up then he went and packs their daughters clothes up. When everything was done, their daughters woke up. After they were change. Sam stayed with them, while Jack took their bags to their wagon it took two trips.

When he returns, he picked up the girls and they walk out of their quarters and to the elevator. Few minutes later they were straps in and on their way home. Since Sam was hungry, they went to burger king for afternoon snack.

Hannah had chips and chicken nuggets and orange juice that she loved. Jack got himself a whopper combo and Sam got herself a double whopper combo chicken burger three large fries, donuts, onion rings and an ice cream Sundae.

Sam gave Grace a few of her chips to munch on which she enjoyed. Hour later after Sam used the rest rooms; they went shopping for some groceries then home.

When they arrived home, Jack made sure Sam sat down and put her feet up and put a DVD on for their daughters. While they were watching the movie, Jack ran back and forth sorting out the groceries.

When finished he then sorted out the washing, then he put a load through, while that was going through, he went upstairs to sort out the rest of the bags. Then he strip the bed and cots down and put the washing down the shoot, then he left the beds to air after opening up the windows in the house to let some fresh air in.

Then he cleans the bathrooms, dusting and vacuuming up stairs. When they were done, he then took care of the washing while the second load was going through, he hangs out the first load for couple of hours. When finish there he did the dusting and vacuuming every where except for the living room.

When everything was done, the beds were made and six loads of laundry done. He went to check on the family. He saw the movie finished and Sam was asleep, so he took the girls outside so they could play since it was over five weeks since they were last outside. Jack played with them till it was starting to get dark.

They walk back in side with Jack carrying Grace in. He put them in their high chairs and for them something light for dinner. While they were eating, he went and brought the washing in and folded up the dry clothes and hung the wet and damp clothes in the garage.

When he walked back inside, he checks on his daughters to see them enjoying their egg salad and chop up fruit for their dinner. When they were finished he gave them both a drink. While they were drinking, he called they favourite restaurant in town and orders take away dinner.

When finish on the phone he took the girls up stairs for their bath. Their daughter enjoyed their bath, so Jack let them stay there longer than normal since was been a while shine they last had one. When they were starting to rub their eyes, he knew it was bedtime for them.

So he got them out and dry them down and got them dress and put them to bed. He read them bedtime's story, by the time he got to the third page, they were asleep. He put the book down and kissed their foreheads before turning off the lights and closing the door almost right up.

Then he walked into their bedroom and bathroom, he ran a hot bath for Sam and put six lavender bubble bath balls in. then he lit the candles around the bathroom. When finish the bath was full, so he turned the taps off and walked down stairs to where Sam is.

He walked over to her and bent over and gave her a kiss, when he saw her smile and open her eyes, her smile got even bigger

"Hey", how are you feeling?"

"Tired, hungry?"

"Well why don't you go up stairs and freshen up while I'll get dinner sorted out, Grace and Hannah are sleeping"

"Ok, thanks" he helps her up and gave her a kiss before she walk up stairs to their bedroom he listened and heard

"Jack O'Neill you sure can be full of surprises"

Which made him smile. He went and put his jacket and shoes on before running out of their house and down to the restaurant for their dinner. When Sam walk in to their bedroom, she saw the bed made and the covers folded over revealing the clean sheets on the bed. She walked into the bathroom as stop then smile

"Jack O'Neill you sure can be full of surprises"

Then she walked in and took off her clothes then went to relieve herself and wash her hands before turning the bathroom lights off and closing the door up partly. Then she gets into the bath carefully and laid back and turn the jets on, then relax and closing her eyes with a smile on her face.


	105. Chapter 105

CH 105

Five minutes later Jack walked into the house with their dinner, he locked up the house and grab a couple of bottles of water and walk up stairs with their dinner.

When he walked into their bedroom he walked over to the bathroom and push the door open and smile at the sight before him. He walked in and putting the bottles of water and dinner on the bench and he quickly took their dinner out and set it up.

Then he turned around and stepped over to where the bath is and bend over and gave her a kiss like he did down stairs. When Sam opens her eyes, she smiles at him.

"Mmm something smells good"

"I got us some dinner so sit there and relax while I'll feed you"

"Sounds good to me"

Jack got the stool and put it next to the bath then he picked up one container and chop sticks then walk over and sat down and open the box and started feeding Sam then himself. They talk while Jack was feeding her and also gave Sam bottled water so she could have a drink when she felt like it.

When all twenty containers were empty, and the two bottles, Jack took care of the rubbish after he helped Sam out of the bath. When he returned with two new bottles of water, Sam was already in bed.

He passes one to her and he put his on his side of the bed before he got a bottle of cream and he rubs the cream over her stomach feet, ankles and legs. When finished, he strip down to his boxes and got into bed, then turn the lights off before snuggling up to Sam back with his arm over her expanding stomach.

"Thanks for dinner Jack, that was wonderful"

"Any time Sam, lets get some sleep"

"Sounds good"

Jack kisses the back of Sam's neck before they both close their eyes and fall asleep within a minute.

The next morning, they took Grace and Hannah to daycare. The told the caregivers that they had to go into hiding because their government got a tip off that the family was going to be assassinated. They told them that the government got the men and women concern and that they have been arrested and charged.

The caregivers were pleased that they are ok and back. They could see Hannah talking and playing to her friends. After they said their goodbyes, they left to head to the base.

When they arrived, Sam was hungry again, so she walked down to the mess hall while Jack went to get change before joining her in the mess hall. When he walked in he saw Teal'c carrying Sam tray full of food over to the table. So he went and got himself a cup of coffee before joining them and Daniel.

"Morning"

"Morning Jack, Sam did you have breakfast at home?"

"Yes she did, she ate half a pack of fruit loops for breakfast and on the way here she are three big breakfast on the way here and now this" Jack waved his hand over what Sam is eating

"Woo your kids sure are going to be big"

"Don't remind us Daniel, but the main important thing is, is to keep Sam and out kids happy"

"True"

They talked for an hour before going to the briefing room. When they walk in, Mayborne was already there. They all sat around the table and they spent the next hour going over the briefing, every thing. When finish, Hammond dismiss them all.

Sam went to her lab to do some work that while Jack and Harry looked over the files that Jack downloaded from the guy computer as well talk.

Two days later Major Davis and Agent Barnett showed up at the SGC. They told Hammond SG1 and Sam the good news that the list of names that Sam sent. There was a number of arrests and with the dates of drug shipments that was coming in to the states and other parts of the world, there have been a number of ring busts and other set ups being made and plan as they speech.

"How big are we talking here?" Daniel asked

"So far over two billion dollars worth of drugs and over ten thousands arrests, and that is in the last three days"

"Well that is good news," Sam said

"Yes it is, but the government is worried about the drugs, they are used to small amounts, nothing this big"

"Sir we can get Promethis to beam the drugs in the volcano, like what we did with the others"

"Ok do it, Major Davis I would like for you to work with SG1"

"Yes sir"

"Ok, if there is nothing else you're dismissed." they all stood up and walked out of the room.

Major Davis stayed at the SGC for the next week, while working with Mayborne and SG1. When reports came in they were all happy with the news.

Day after Major Davis return back to the pentagon, SG1 and Mayborne went off world to check out the planet where Mayborne is going to be living. When they saw the village, they check the people out and Mayborne spoke to them.

They were there all day talking and he was showing the ones who was having problems with certain tastes which he help makes things easy for them. When it was time to leave, some of them ask Harry to stay, he promises he will return, and then they walked to the gate back to another planet and then back to earth.

The next day, SG1 and Harry went shopping for the things he will want to take with him when he goes off world. He even spoke to Hammond about taking some animals through since there was a lot of grass, which he ok it.

Once he got everything, it filled Jack truck and a big covered trailer on the back. Jen truck was also full of things including a trailer with sheep and goats on the back. When they got to the SGC they moved the stock first down to the gate room and then they gate them all to the planet, then they manage to get them all to go through the gate again.

When they reach the other side. They all manage to get the stock over to one area while there Jack ran around and set up a temporary fence to hold them in. then they went to the village where he spoke to the people there and show them what he brought with him.

When they saw the goats and sheep he told them what they good for, for later on, which made them smile. He spoke to them for a few minutes before they left through the gate.

When they return back to earth to see most of the stuff already in the gate room, so they gated back to the planet talk thing with them.

There was SGC personal lining up on the ramp passing things to one another and the last person putting it through the gate. They manage to get everything through the gate in over half an hour. When done the gate shut down. Daniel dials the gate and he and Harry went through to see some of the villages there.

They asked for their help then things started coming through. Teal'c was at the top of the steps putting through the gate, with Jen few steps away passing thing to him and Jack running around pick things up and passing them to Jen till there were three things which they walk through the gate with them.

When they reach the other side, every one from the village showed up and helps them move everything into the village and help Harry with everything. They even gave him a home.

SG1 stayed and help out for the next few hours. Jen and some villagers planted vegetable seeds that Harry brought with him while Harry and Teal'c planet the fruit trees and Jack made up some trellis for the grapes since Harry brought two green, red and black grape vines.

Daniel was talking and showed some of the villagers they're what is what and what it used for and shows them. When Jack was finished with making the trellises he and some men from the village started making fences.

Jack used the chainsaw, which scared the men at first but when they saw what Jack was going, they understood. One of the men told Jack about some strong vines and asked him it he could cut them.

"Where are they?"

"This way" they follows Jack and the guy into the Forest, when Jack saw the inch thick vines he smile

"This will be perfect"

He started up the small chainsaw and cut the bottoms on the vines then pull them down, then pass them to the men who drag the vines away while Jack chain saw more. When finished he saw some thin vines that he used the slasher to cut them. When done they headed back to where they started making the bigger fence.

When they there, Jack showed them what to do. When they saw what he was doing, they understood. When finished, they moved the stock into the bigger paddock which was fifteen-meter square and meter high. The sheep and goats started eating again. They all smiled and walked back to the village to see how the other is.

They all talk till the sun was starting to set so SG1 said their goodbyes before heading off. Jack gave Harry a mini GDO for him to use in emergencies or he needs some things from earth.

The villages wave them goodbye as they step through the gate to the planet then dial home. After a quick briefing with Hammond he gave them all three days down time before dismissing them

"Colonel, the down time, that includes Major Carter" Jack smile

"Thanks sir"

Then he walked out and went to have his shower and post op before going to Sam lab where she was busy working when he walked in.

"Hey ready to go home"

"Yeah, let me shut all of this down, how did it go with Mayborne?"

"Good, we help get him and the animals sorted"

"That good"

"Hammond given SG1 and you three days down time"

"So what should we do with the three days off?"

"Well for one I'll take care of breakfast and take our daughters to daycare while you are going to stay in bed and get some rest. When I return I'll take care of the house work, every thing, then get some lunch for us and after lunch we can go and do some shopping together before picking up the girls from day care"

"Mmm sounds good, how about we go into town for some lunch and after shopping we can come home to drop everything off before you can go and pick up out daughters"

"Sounds good to me" Then he gives her a kiss.

Sam shut everything down then they walk to the elevators, on the way Sam needed to use the ladies room, when finish they walk to the elevators. Twenty minutes later they went and pick up their kids from daycare before going home for the night.

The next morning Jack cooks breakfast and took care of Hannah and Grace. Just before he took them to daycare, he took them up stairs so they could give Sam a kiss before they left. Jack gave her a kiss and passes her five bacon and corn radish toasted sandwiches since that what she felt like to munch on before leaving with the girls.

After he dropped them off he went to McDonalds drives thou and got Sam three big breakfast, six hashbrown, three pancakes and three bacon and egg Mcmuffin for her breakfast. When he returns home, he took them up to her. When she wasn't in bed he was just about to call out when the bathroom door open

"Hey I brought you second breakfast cause"

"Thanks" Sam manages to get back into bed and he pass everything to her.

"Want any thing to drink?"

"Hot chocolate thanks with extra marshmallows"

"Sure" he gives her a kiss before walking out of the room. When he returned he was shocked to see she ate everything

"Woo you must have been hungry"

"I was"

"Here" He pass her, her drink.

While she was drinking her hot drink, Jack clean up the McDonalds breakfast that Jack bought for her and took it down stairs. When he return Sam finish he drinks and was lying down again, so he joined her. They talked for an hour before Sam needed to go to the bathroom again. When she returned she stood at the end of the bed

"Shell we go shopping"

"Sam are you sure?"

"Yep" she said smiling

"Ok, shopping it is"

Jack got up and helps Sam to get dressed. When ready they left few minutes later. They went to the mall to do some shopping. They both enjoyed themselves as well relax.

They went into a maturity store to look to see what they have go in and Sam tried some of the clothes on and brought some while there. After being in there for over two hours, they walk over with Jack carrying six bags full of clothes. They went to the bathroom to relieve themselves. Then Sam felt like an ice cream.

"Sam I'll take these to the wagon and I'll meet you back here"

"Ok" he gives her a kiss then walk to the exit where the parking lot is, then return a few minutes later to see Sam munching on an ice cream, they both smile at each other when they saw one another. When he reaches her

"Happy?"

"Yep and kids enjoying it also"

"Ok what a drink?"

"Yes thank"

"Ok"

Jack walked over to the drinks bar and got them both a thick shake, when he returns, Sam just finish her ice cream. He passed her, her thick shake before he took a large sip of his. They walk around while enjoying their drinks.

When they both finish and put in the rubbish bin they went in to a shop. They shop till just after one, then they went to get some lunch at one of the cafes. Hour later they went to relieve themselves then they walk back to their wagon.

They went to 'baby 'R' us' to get some more baby clothes and also by Hannah some baby clothes since she is growing up fast. When they return home, Sam went to lie down while Jack went to fort out the bags and put a load of washing through the machine.

While that was going through, he brought in the three loads that was outside on the line and fold them up and put them away then he got dinner on, they were having baked macaroni and cheese with chop up onions and ham.

While that was cooking, Jack put the wet load on the line; it was all of Hannah new clothes. After he put them on the line, he put another load of clothes through.

While that was going through he sorted out dinner and did some dusting and vacuuming. When finished he chops up the ham and onion by that time the machine was cook and drain.

Then Jack added grated cheese into the white sauce then added the onion and ham to it, then he smiled and got the red, yellow, green and red peppers out and chop them up and add to the sauce then stir it all together.

When done he pour it over the macaroni and stir the lot together then put it into a big dish then put more cheese over it and put it into the oven. Then he cleans up while having a cold drink since it was summer outside.

When finish there he went to take care of the washing then he went to boot up his computer and check on his mail then he check out some sites for baby clothes.

He was on there till the washing finish. Then he went to take care of that, then return to his computer and he brought a few things on line. When finished, he closed it down and went to check on Sam, she was still sleeping. He knew that today wore her out.

He left her to rest while he went to check on the washing. When it was finished, he went and hung it in the garage before leaving to go and pick up their daughters from day care.


	106. Chapter 106

CH 106

When he did, they were happy to see them, and then they went shopping before going home. When they got home they were watching an old carton show, while watching it Jack turn the oven on then went to sort out the groceries then the washing before waking up Sam.

When he did, he gave her a kiss. When she opened her eyes and blinks a few times, she smiles.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself, how are you feeling?"

"Good, what time is it?"

"Almost six, dinner is almost ready"

"Mmm, good, I'm hungry" Jack smile

"Want a drink?"

"Yes, but first"

"I know" he gives her a kiss before he help her up.

She went to relieve herself before walking down stairs down to the kitchen when she walks in Jack pass her a glass of apple juice

"Thanks, Mmm smells great"

"What the drink or dinner?"

"Dinner"

"That's good to know, why don't you sit down, I'll go and get our daughters then dish up dinner"

"Ok"

Jack went and got their daughters and put them into the high chairs they were smiling when they saw their mother. Hannah talk about what she did at day care which made both Jack and Sam smile. When Jack dish up dinner and pass Hannah and Grace theirs. Then he got Sam and his. They talk while enjoying dinner.

Sam wanted seconds so Jack got her some more knowing it makes her happy. After dinner, Jack bath their daughters while Sam sat in the living room watching a movie.

When Jack returns in different clothes and their girls, he put them in Sam arms and watch them snuggled up to Sam then he went to take care of the dishes and get Grace bottle ready.

Few minutes later he walked into the living room and pick sleeping Hannah up and put her to bed, then he returns to take Grace to bed. Sam kisses both girls good night before Jack took them to bed.

When he returns he got them both a drink and they snuggled into one another's arms as the watch the rest of the movie before they went to bed themselves. The next two days were the same. Jack made sure Sam rest and keep her and their daughters happy.

When they return back to work, they both were happy and relaxed. They went to see Janet since it was Sam fortnightly check up.

"Well everything looks good, the triplets are bigger than normal size"

"What do you mean doc?"

"Well look at Hannah and Grace they both were born over nine pounds each, with these three my best guest would be over seven pounds each by thanksgiving"

"Wow"

"Yes wow as for full term I think about nine pounds. Sam how are you feeling?"

"Hungry, but good"

"How are you sleeping?"

"Good I've been sleeping for about two, two and a half hours in the afternoon"

"And at night?"

"I do wake up about two in the morning"

"She wakes me up so I could help her up so she could go to the bathroom and when she returns she hungry"

"That normal, what snacks do you have Sam?"

"Potato chips and corn relish" Janet smile

"Ok what about chocolate?"

"In the morning about ten thirty, I just felt like chocolate ice cream and at night after dinner Jack get me a chocolate after dinner mint, I have three of them"

"Any other chocolates?"

"No just them"

"Ok well so long as you have plenty of fruit, vegetables and fluids, you going to be ok"

"You don't have to worry about that doc, is there anything else?"

"Yes, Sam I want you to cut back your hours"

"Janet"

"Sam just an hour for the next two weeks and see how things are then. What you could do is you like is after you nap you could go to the indoor pools and walk around in the pool, I know if been a while since you last went swimming and you said you find it relaxing"

"True… well ok, but if SG1 is off world"

"Don't worry Sam I'm sure there are plenty of volunteers who would like to take you to the pool for a couple of hours" Sam smile

"Thanks, well then this after noon after my nap, I'll start going to the pool"

"Great, here is your tablets" Janet pass Sam her bottle of tablets

"You can go now, General Hammond will be waiting for you two"

"Thanks Janet" Jack help Sam up from the bed.

They walk out together while talking till they walk into the briefing room and sat down

"Sorry we are late sir"

"I know about the check up"

"Oh, well then what's up?"

"In the past seventy two hours there has been over ten thousand arrest worldwide and over five thousand drug busts just in the states alone"

"Wow, what about the drugs?"

"In the drug bust here in the states alone is worth over ten billion dollars"

"Wow that sure is a lot of money sir"

"It is and I've sent four SG team to the drug lord compound there nothing left but burnt out buildings and the hole left in the ground"

"What about the workers and the guards?"

"The workers walk in to the closest village and told the UN about what has happened to them, every thing so they sent some arm men to check it out and arrested the guards there"

"That good news sir, is there anything else?"

"No, not at the moment. But SG1 is leaving in the morning for PYX 322"

"Thanks"

"Any questions?"

"Sir, there is one thing I would like to ask"

"Colonel"

"Well Doc suggest that Sam go swimming for some exercises and it does help her relax, the thing is for someone to drive her to the pool and back when SG1 is off world"

"Of course, I'll ask for volunteers"

"Thanks sir"

"If there is nothing else you are all dismiss"

They stood up and walked out of the briefing room. Jack and Sam walk to the mess hall since Sam was hungry again, so the rest join them. They all talk while Sam were having a big feed that makes her happy.

Hour later Sam walk into her lab to do some work till lunchtime. After she had her big lunch she went to their quarters so she could get some rest. Jack was teaching Jonas Quinn boxing since he wanted to learn.

Over the next few weeks they have been keeping up to date on the drug busts around the world.

One day Hammond went to Washington to see the president. When he walked into the oval office, they spent the next hour talking. When they were finished, Hammond left to go to the pentagon. When he arrived there he called Jack.

"Sir, is everything ok?"

"Colonel can you contact the Asgard, I might need their help"

"Sir" Jack was worried and confuses

"The president just informed me that he want Major Davis and me to tell the senators from China, Canada, Britain and Germany about stargate program"

"You're joking"

"I'm not"

"Ok I'll send a message, who the senator for our side that going to be there?"

"Kinsey"

"The president must be nuts" Then he took a deep breath

"Ok I'll give Thor a call, if you need any help, you know where we are"

"Thanks for the offer, let me know when Thor arrives"

"Will do" then they hung up.

Jack went to send the signal for the Asgard help and went to see Sam. He told her what Hammond told him, they know all they can do is wait. Three hours later, Hammond called.

"Sir, how is it going?"

"No good, Kinsey told them that the NID should take over"

"And they agree to it?"

"Two of the senators agree with the idea, third still want to tell everyone from his country about this"

"Oy, well I haven't heard from Thor yet, I got an idea, talk to you soon sir"

"Colonel"

"Trust me sir"

"Ok, meeting just started, talk to you soon" then they hung up.

Jack went to see and got all of SG1 together in Sam lab. He told them what has happened and his idea, which they all agree to it. They all walk down to the gate room and waited for Jack, who was talking to Walter, then went to join them. Few seconds later they were at the pentagon where the secret meeting was being held.

"Colonel what are you doing here"

"Just buying some time sir"

"What the meaning of this, who are you?" the senator of Britain asked.

"I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill leader of SG1 and second in command of the SGC, this is my wife Major Samantha Carter formal of SG1 and is the most expert of the stargate and other alien technology and she can even control some of them. Lieutenant Jen Hailey who is my second in command, Dr Daniel Jackson and Teal'c who you already know about. Since Senator Kinsey isn't here yet. If give us some time to have a chat"

"Colonel what are you doing"

"Senators, General Hammond has told my husband about what has happened in this meeting so far, if you let the NID take control of the star gate, you might as well sign your own death warrants"

"Major, that is out of line"

"Sir they need to know who the trust is really is" then Sam turned to the senators

"We nearly lost two import allies cause of the trust and if it wasn't for my ideas we wouldn't find the group who behind it and who knew about it"

"What are you saying?"

"Some NID agents have been stealing from our allies, our friends, if I haven't found out who it was they would be still stealing today and we would have had no allies now"

"Dose senator Kinsey know about this?"

"Yes, he knew about it and didn't stop them and he knows about the death threats to General Hammond"

"What" they all said

"It true, they threaten me, for a couple of months, when that didn't work they took my two granddaughters on a little ride, I got the message, I had to protect my family so I retired"

"How did you return?"

"I got what was needed to get him back… from Kinsey"

"Colonel you said before that Major Carter is formal on your team and is your wife"

"That is true, when another general took over he disable SG1, with what he had a plan for me I choose to retire. When I did, I was able to find out what the real reason why General Hammond left and at the same time Sam and I got together and we got married. When Hammond return Sam ask to be assigned to the labs where she is today and Hailey here who is on SG1 now"

"Sirs, senator Kinsey also knew about the kidnapping of General Ryan, and somehow he didn't get convicted for it"

"All we are asking is that can you leave things are they are. We have done a lot in the six years since the program has been working; we have made friends, allies and enemies along the way. If it wasn't for the other SG team member this planet, us would of either taken over by the goa'uld or destroyed" then Kinsey walk in and stop in shock to see who was there.

"What are you doing here?"

"We are here you let these senators know more out the NID, the truth"

"I got to hand it to you General, you know that they weren't to know about this meeting till afterwards"

"Who have you told senators"

"No one"

"Yeah right" Daniel said

"Senator Kinsey try to shut down the program five years ago knowing full well that the goa'uld were on their way to destroy earth"

"That didn't happen?"

"No, cause of SG1 disobey an order, they went and risked their lives and destroying both mother ships and they almost died doing it" Hammond said then there was a bright light

"Thor buddy good to see you"

"Greeting O'Neill, I came soon as I could"

"Ok so you got my message"

"Yes I did"

"Ok well General, Thor here now so we will leave you to it and we will return back to base. Oh senators if you want to see the stargate ask General Hammond" they were still in shock and looking at Thor

"Well sir, Thor, have fun" then they were beams back to the SGC.

"Did you see Kinsey face?" Daniel said

"Yeah, I did, well since it lunchtime shell we" he gesture with his hand.


	107. Chapter 107

CH 107

They all walk out together and walk down to the mess hall. Three hours later, there was a bright light, Jack was in the control room when it happened, he walked down stairs to see Hammond showing the senators the stargate

"Sir, senators"

"Colonel any problems?"

"Nope you?"

"No, Thor giving us some Asgard technology"

"I know he dropped by to tell me, I haven't told Sam yet, she resting"

"Ok"

"How does the star gate work?" Then the gate started spinning

"Like that, if you gentlemen follow us please"

They follow Jack and Hammond up to the control room and look at the gate, then they saw it whoosh in to life

"Incredible" one of them said then the iris close

"Received IDC, it SG5 sir"

"Open the iris" then the iris open and SG5 step on the ramp and walk down it, then the gate shut down

"Welcome back SG5 we will debrief at 1630 hours" Hammond said in the microphone. Jack noticed the senators were looking at all the computers and equipment.

"All of this is Sam doing, she created all the SGC programs"

"Major Carter did all of this?"

"Yep" Jack said smiling

"What is it like to go through the stargate?"

"Well sirs there is only one way to find out, sir permission to show the senators the alpha site?"

"Granted"

"Gentlemen if you will follow me"

They walked down to the gate room again just as the gate started dialling. They all look at it just as it whoosh into life. Then they walk up the ramp and stop

"Ok before you walk through you exhale, so soon as you reach the other side you can in hale, ok"

They all nodded then they all step through the gate then step on the steps of the alpha site then the gate shut down then they follow Jack down the steps

"Colonel O'Neill sir"

"At easy major, I'm just showing these guys around"

"Yes sir"

Jack showed them around and answered their questions and they ask some of the personal questions while there before returning back to the SGC couple of hours later.

When they return, Jack told them about the protocols that they do when returning back from off world. After there post ops, Walter showed up to let him know that Hammond was in a briefing, so he showed them around the SGC then he showed them the mess hall.

When they walk in, Jack smile when he saw Sam at one of the tables having her afternoon snack Jack showed the senators where the tea, coffee and cake is.

Jack got himself a cup of coffee and a slice of cake before walking over to where Sam in and sat down across from her, then the senators got themselves a cup of coffee before walking over to join them. When they saw Sam tray, they were shocked then they sat down

"Major didn't you have any lunch?"

"Yes she did, this is her afternoon snack"

"When are you due?" the china senator asked

"January next year" they were all shock

"That four months away"

"Sir's, Sam is carrying triplets"

"Triplets, wow that must be big for their size?"

"They are and we got two daughters"

"Daughters, what are their names?"

"Hannah she was born on Thor ship and Grace, both born on the 18th of December a year apart" Jack said

"That the first I have ever heard of two children born on the same day a year apart"

"Well Hannah was born four weeks early but she was a big girl when she was born," Jack said

"Both of our daughter were born big"

"How big?"

"Hannah was born nine pound two ounces and Grace was nine pound four ounces"

"That is big"

"It is and now with these three, they are going to be big when they are born." Sam said patting her stomach.

"Major can I ask some questions?" The Germany sector asked

"Sure, you all can, so asked away"

They all asked Sam one question after another, which she was able to answer them. Half an hour later Sam showed them her lab while they were still asking questions. When they walk into her lab she showed them one of her reactors she been working on, since they were interested in her work.

Jack stood back and smile and she explained to them how the reactor works and also asked some other questions. Jack looked at his watch and quickly ran down to where Jen would be and ask.

"Hailey can you go and pick up Grace and Hannah, the senators is busy asking Sam heaps of questions" Jen smile

"Sure sir, anything else?"

"Yes, chocolates for Sam"

"Sure"

"Here some money for the chocolates" Jack pass her some money

"Thanks, I'll head off now"

"Ok when you return, I'll be in Sam lab"

"Ok" then they went their separate ways.

When Jack returned they were still asking Sam questions, so he stood there and listen while she was them how a worm hole was formed so they could understand. He was there for ten minutes when he heard Hammond walking towards Sam lab, so he walk out and around the corner

"Sir, if you are looking for the senators, they are with Sam. They are asking a lot of questions about the stargate, and what she dose"

"That could take hours"

"Sir remember she can hear you"

"To right I can" Jack turn to see Sam standing there

"See, told ya sir" then they walk into the lab

"Senators"

"General, this place is amazing and Major Carter here is one amazing women"

"Thank you" Sam said blushing, then she looked at her watch and was shock

"Jack out daughters?" she looked at him

"Hailey getting them, I told her that you were talking to the senators"

"Thanks" then she turn to the senators

"Would you like to meet Dr Jackson"

"Yes, we would like that"

"Ok he would be in his lab"

Then they all walk out of Sam lab and walk down to Daniel lab talking. When they reach Daniel lab they all walk in

"Dr Jackson"

"Yes Jonas" Daniel was busy reading one of his books

"Hey we brought visitors" Daniel looked up when he heard Jack voice and push his glasses up his nose

"Oh hi" Jack did the introductions.

"Sirs Jonas Quinn isn't from earth" they were shocked

"He looks human"

"He is human" Daniel told them what happen to his planet so they could understand

"You look human"

"Well sirs he is human, his assistors came from earth"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

Daniel told them about RA and what he did when he rule earth and got the book out that showed what he did thousands of years ago.

"Are you saying that this RA took people from earth and put them onto other planets?"

"Yes and he is not the only one who did it"

"What so you mean"

"Goa'uld name Yu did the same but only to his planets"

"Where did he come from" Daniel look at China ambassador

"China"

He walked over to her computer and brought up the file on 'Yu' and showed them all what he has got and told them more about Yu and a security photo of Yu from few years ago when he came to earth. When he had finished, Hailey walk in with Hannah and Grace. Jack pick them up and gave them a hug, then they did with Sam before putting them on to the table.

"Ah Jack please not the table" There was all sorts of devices and artefacts and book on the table

"It ok Daniel" Sam said

She keeps an eye on them while Daniel carries on talking and asking questions. When they finish an hour later, they all went to the mess hall for some dinner. Jen carried Grace while Jack carried Hannah. They all sat down around a couple of tables while eating their dinner and talking.

They just sat down when Brian walked in and got his dinner before walking over and sat next to Jen and gave her a kiss. When the ambassadors saw this they look at the others. Daniel did the interdiction so those know who he is.

They talk while eating their dinner for the next hour to find out more. When finished and shown where the men's room is they walk to the gate room where the ambassadors were beam back to Washington, then they all left to go home for the night. Three days later SG1 went off world for over night mission, so Sam and the girls stayed on the base for the night.

When they return from off world Sam was at the in door pools walking around and talking to one of the SG teams who took her to the pool since Jack was off world. After Sam enjoyed her swimming around and two of the guys help her out, she and the female lieutenant walk into the women's changing room to shower and get dressed.

Once dress, they walk outside and sat down and talk while waiting for the men to show up, when they did they went to subway since Sam felt like some subway for her afternoon snack.

They all walk in and order themselves a subway roll each while Sam got herself three of them and a drink, then they all sat down and started eating while talking and laughing.

The hairs on Sam neck pick up and she stops eating to take a mouth full of drink and let out a big burp

"Sorry guys"

"It ok Carter we are use to it"

"That good to know"

Then she got pen out and write 'We been watch' and pass it to the colonel next her, he saw it and pass it on and gave Sam a nod then he got up

"I'll be back"

Then he walked over to the men toilets and walk in; the others saw the note and understood. They carry on talking while Sam finishes her rolls. Colonel of the team called Hammond to let him know what Sam wrote and told him where they are, so Hammond told him that SG1 is back and would send them to where they are.

"Thanks sir, can you let Colonel O'Neill know that Carter is on her second roll" Hammond smile

"How many did she order this time?"

"Three"

"Ok, I'll let him know"

"Thanks" then they hung up.

Colonel walk back out after relieving himself while Hammond got SG1 to go to the shop after he told them what the colonel told him.

When the colonel sat down, they talk while he wrote a message 'SG1 on their way' then pass it to Sam then she wrote 'two back vans park across the road' then pass it to the colonel, he nodded and had a quick look to see the two vans.

They talk while San was eating her third roll. She was half way through when she heard a noise and turned to see SG1 and some SF taking care of the men who were in the two vans. The others also look out the window.

Then they carry on talking knowing everything has been taken care of. Few minutes later SG1 walk in and went to get themselves a subway. Before joining the others. When they did join them Jack pass Sam a Danish pastry to munch on

"We saw you guys take care of the problem," Sam said

"Yeah, those guys will never give up"

"True, so how was your trip?"

"Good, Teal'c got a girlfriend" they all look at Teal'c who raised an eyebrow at Jack

"Oh, care to share?"

"There a group of women jaffa, they kill the male jaffa for their symbiotes for the young girls who are growing up"

"Oh, so what did you do?"

"I spoke to their leader and told them about the tok'ra, we were there for an hour then we find out that some goa'uld found out where they were so we took them to the tok'ra, it took a lot of convincing. We got Bra'tac in to help out and everything is fine now, they are now with the rebel jaffa and the girls have been given a choice between two snakes, they choice tok'ra"

"Good on them"

"Yeah, oh say dad he says hi" Sam smile

"Ok, how is he?"

"Good, surprise to see us"

"I bet"

"We saw engrea, she was giving birth while we were there"

"Ok" they talked for half an hour before they all return back to the SGC.


	108. Chapter 108

CH 108

Jack and Sam went to see Hammond. When they walked into his office, he just hung up.

"Colonel, Major, the two van that been following you are NID"

"What did they want this time sir?" Jack asked,

"They are the major since she is vulnerable at the moment"

"It because I'm pregnant, well sir they can try, they are the ones who ends up in trouble, not me"

"Sam what about the triplets?"

"Jack, I'll be knocking them out then I'll walk away and call for some one to take care of them"

"I don't know"

"Major I don't want to risk you or the children"

"So then no more swimming?"

"You still can go but there will be two teams with you"

"Yes sir"

"Colonel we will debrief in the morning, you can take your wife home"

"Yes sir"

"Good, dismiss"

They walk out of the office and walk down to the men's locker room so Jack could get change. While he was getting change, Sam went to relieve herself before walking to the ladies locker room to get her purse and jacket. When she walks to the SUV, Jack was already they're waiting for her

"I told the others about the briefing tomorrow"

"Ok so what would you like to do now?"

"Well what do you want to do Sam?"

"Go shopping" Jack smile

"Sure why not" they both got in and left to do some shopping for an hour before going to pick up the girls from daycare, then home.

Over the next two months when Sam went swimming, she had two SG teams with her that she didn't mind. When Sam was six months pregnant she was confined to a wheelchair since she was getting bigger. When she was in the pool, she was able to walk around which she enjoyed. Few times Jack was with her that she enjoyed.

When it was thanksgiving Mark and his family showed up for the holidays. He was shocked when he saw the size of her, but he knew she was happy. Everyone enjoyed their lunch including Sam. They had their friends and Jonas around for the day. It was Jonas first earth thanksgiving.

Janet and Daniel both cook a turkey for Thanksgiving while Jack cook all the vegetables for lunch. They were just about to start when Jack and Sam heard a car pull up so Jack went to see whom it is. When he opened the door, he smiled

"Dad, you're just in time"

"Hi Jack, sorry just got back from a long mission"

"Oh, come on in everyone else is here"

"Ok sure smells good" they both hug before Jacob took his jacket and shoes off

"Thanks"

"Good news, the goa'uld moloch is dead"

"What happened?"

"I was putting female babies onto a cargo ship when he and four jaffa showed up, two of them are tok'ra, they knock out the jaffa and I killed moloch myself, zat three times"

"That's good to know, Ista and the others will be happy about that"

"I sent a message to Bra'tac before coming here"

"Ok, well coming on before Sam eats it all" Jacob laugh and follow Jack into the dinning room When they walk into the dining room

"Dad" Sam said smiling every one turn to see Jacob walking in behind Jack

"Sam how are you"

"Good" he bent over and kiss her forehead and put his hand on her expanding stomach and felt one of the kids kick which made him smile

"I see they kids are growing"

"Thanks" then he gave Hannah and Grace a kiss

"How are my two granddaughters"

"Gramps"

"Yes Hannah, boy you sure have grown since I last saw you"

She gave him an O'Neill grin then he look at Grace who looks like Sam except for the eyes, she was busy eating, then he walked around the table to give Mark and the family a hug while Jack got a chair for Jacob then plate with a knife and fork.

When he sat down they all help themselves to lunch while talking and laughing. When everyone finished their lunch sitting back and relaxing, Sam was still eating which made Jacob smile.

When all the food was gone Jack stood up and started putting everything into the kitchen and putting things in to the dishwasher until it was full. Then he started it up then he went back and forth collecting all the dishes then he started washing the bigger pots and pans.

When he finishes washing and drying them he got all the other plates and cutlery sorted out for the next wash. Then he returns with an after dinner mint for them all that they enjoyed.

"Well why don't we all go for a walk, it will help settle out lunch down and hopefully trier these two kids out" Jack suggested, they all agree.

So they all got up and they put their shoes and jackets on while Jack got Sam a blanket for her then got their girls sorted out and put them in the triple stroller. When everyone was ready and Sam relieved herself they all walk out together.

Jack push Sam wheelchair while Jacob pushes the stroller. They were walking for ten minutes till they came to a park so they all walk through the park till they reach the other side and walk around the block till they were back at the house.

By that time Grace and Hannah were asleep and Sam tired feeling also. Jack put the girls to bed then he helps Sam up stairs since she wanted to walk up stairs by herself. When she stood up Jacob got a good look at her expanding stomach. Jack helps Sam in to bed and gave her a kiss.

"Sam good news moloch is dead"

"I heard, Ista and the women are now free of him"

"True, I'll let you get some rest"

"Ok"

He gives her a kiss and rubs her stomach which makes her smile as she closes her eyes and fell asleep with a smile on her face. He watches her for a minute before he stood up and gave her another kiss before leaving their bedroom. Jack check on the girls before going down stairs to see what everyone else is up to.

Two hours later, Hannah and grace woke up so Jack went to get them. After he changes them and Hannah used her potty and was dressed, Jack took them down stairs after cleaning out her potty. Everyone was talking about one thing or another for the next hour till Jack heard Sam call out his name so he went to Sam awake.

"Hey how are you feeling?"

"Good but I need to pee"

"Ok here let me help you up"

Jack helps Sam up from the bed and she walked into the bathroom to relieve herself. When finish in their Jack was with her when she walked down the stairs and into the wheelchair then he pushed her into the living room to where the others were. They all talk while Jack got Sam a drink.

Later that evening, they all had something for dinner and they watch a movie before going to bed. Hannah and Grace fell asleep in Jack and Jacob arms, so they took them up stairs to their room then returned a few minutes later.

After the movie finished their guest left and everyone else went to bed since it has been a long day for them all. Mark and his family left on Sunday after noon, Jacob left not long after that to head back to the tok'ra homeworld.

On Monday morning, Jack and Sam had the next ultrasound done, Jack is pleased that everything looked well.

"Sam since now you are confined to a wheelchair, I suggest you start taking maternity leave"

"Jack and I talk about it and I'll take my leave, I'll go and talk to General Hammond"

"Ok, you can go now, see you in two weeks"

"Ok, thanks"

Jack pushed Sam out of the infirmary and down the corridor to Hammond office. When Jack push Sam wheelchair in Hammond look up and smile

"Colonel, Major, what can I do for you"

"Sir, I know that this is short notice but I would like to take my maternity leave straight away"

"Grated Major, I just got off the phone with Dr Fraser, so for the next five months you are on leave, but you will still have two teams with you" sam smile

"Thanks sir"

"Are you going to be on base this morning?"

"Yes sir, I just need to get everything sorted out before lunch"

"Ok, enjoy your leave"

"I will sir"

"If there is nothing else your dismiss" they both leave Hammond office when he heard

"Jack can you take me to the mess hall I'm hungry"

"Ok"

Hammond smile but he pray that nothing goes wrong while Sam is on leave.

When Sam was at home she was busy getting things sorted out for both Hannah and grace birthday party. They were invited all the kids from daycare to 'the hub' for the birthday lunch.

Sam found out that there would be over sixty kids and babies will be there, so she knew that both Hannah and Grace would go to love it. In the afternoon she goes swimming which she enjoyed for a couple of hours before going home.

When Jack was home at night they would either take turns in cooking or Jack would bring something home for dinner when he bring their daughters home and the two SG teams leave for their home.

On the seventh Jacob, Mark and his family showed up since it was the girls' birthday the next day. When Jack arrived home with the girls, they were happy to see their grandfather, auntie and uncle. Then next day was full on in the O'Neill household.

Every one was busy doing their thing till it was time to take Hannah and grace to 'the hub' when they got there, all their friends were there inside waiting for them.

The kids ordered what they wanted since Jack and Sam was paying for everything. After lunch the kids were all enjoying themselves till the two cakes came out and they all sang 'Happy Birthday' to them, then they blew out their candles and every one clap and cheer them on.

Then the two cakes were taken away to be cut up. There was a heap of photos taken of them blowing out the candles on their cake. When the cakes came out all the kids enjoyed it and got chocolate all over their mouth and hands, but they were all happy. Since all the kids were tired, Jack went to pay the rest of the bill before leaving to take Sam and the girls' home for their afternoon nap.

Later that night they went out to dinner with their friends from the SGC. Everyone enjoyed themselves and there was another cake brought out for them, which made them happy. They received a lot of presents that made them happy.

Hour after they blew out the candles, they were asleep and was some other kids who were there, so they all called it a night. When they all arrived home, Jack and Jacob took the girls to bed then Jack walked back down stairs to get Sam

"Where Sam?" he asked Mark

"Bathroom"

"Ok, good night mark"

"Night Jack" then mark walked up stairs to bed. Jack walked over to the bathroom door

"Sam, are you ok?"

"No"

"Sam" he said with a concerned voice and he opened the door to see Sam on the toilet with a worried look on her face and she was holding her stomach

"Sam what wrong?"

"I'm bleeding, I was just about to yell out"

"Ok how bad"

"Bad"

"Ok I'll be right back" then he ran out of the room and grab his cell phone and called Janet

"Fraser"

"Doc Sam bleeding bad"

"Ok colonel take her to the air force hospital, I'll meet you guys there"

"Ok, call the others"

"Will do" then he hung up and ran up stairs and knock on Jacob door

"Come in" Jack open the door to see Jacob was in bed

"Dad I'm taking Sam to the hospital she bleeding can you take care of everyone here"

"Sure, just go"

"Thanks" then he left the room and went back down stairs.

He went and got his truck sorted out then he went and got Sam sorted out and carries her to his truck. Once they both are in he drove all the way to the hospital.

When he got there, Janet was there with two nurses and a gurney Jack lift Sam up and put her on the gurney then she was wheeled in side while he parks his truck, then he ran in to find out where she is. Then Janet showed up

"Colonel this way"

Jack follows Janet in to a room where they were changing Sam clothes. Janet got the ultra machine out and put it over Sam lower part of her stomach to see where the bleeding is coming from.

"Sam have you had any pain tonight?"

"Yes just after we got home, what is it?"

"One of the placenta has burst and came away from the wall"

"The baby?"

"Is fine but we need to operate to stick up where it has burst"

"Ok" then Janet started barking orders.

Ten minutes later Sam was in theatre, Jack was with her when Janet and another doctor operated on Sam. Sam wanted to stay awake just in case something happens. When Janet and the doctor open Sam up so they could stich where the placenta was leaking; they look at the other two placentas and notice that they were starting to leak in areas.

"Sam, colonel we got a problem"

"Janet"

"We fix the leak but the other two placentas are starting to leak"

"What are you saying doc"

"We can fix the leaks but there will be more leaks in few days and since Sam is three weeks away from giving birth, would you like to have them born now?"

"Jack" he looked down at Sam

"Do you want to?"

"If it to save their lives, then yes." Jack nodded then look at Janet

"Do it" then Janet started barking orders.


	109. Chapter 109

CH 109

The nurses started getting everything set up while Janet and another doctor started delving the triplets

"Ok Sam, colonel here is number one" then they heard the baby cry

"It's a boy"

"JJ" Sam said smiling

"Yeah JJ" they look at each other they heard another baby cry

"It's a boy"

"Jacob Daniel" Jack said smiling then they heard the third baby cry

"It's a boy, three sons"

"George Conner" then he bends over and kiss Sam forehead and then he held her hand then they heard a nurse gasp

"What wrong" jack asked when he look up at the doctors.

"Oh… Sam healing herself again"

"I wonder why the placenta couldn't heal themselves?"

"My best guests is the room after all Sam was carrying triplets"

"Ok" Then a nurse walk over to them

"Dr Fraser first boy weight in at seven pound six ounces"

"Wow that big" Sam said

"For a triplet it is, what about the other two?"

"Second boy was born at seven pound eight ounces and the third was born at seven pound nine ounces"

"Thanks lieutenant"

"Yes ma'am" then she turns and walks away

"Colonel you can take your mask off"

"Thanks" so he took it off and gave Sam a kiss

"Three boys, Sam"

"I know, how are you feeling?"

"Good"

"Sam, you know that you two have made history" they look at Janet

"What do you mean Janet?"

"You are the first couple to have five children born on the same day but a year apart from each other"

"You're joking?"

"Nope, after all it is ten to twelve" the look at the clock and realize that she was right

"Well I be Dam, so from next year we will have to have five cakes, our kids will surely love that"

"True" Sam said smiling

"Jack why don't you go and let everyone know"

"Sure" he gives her a kiss before leaving to let the family know.

"Sam we will but you in a room in a couple of minutes"

"Ok, thanks Janet"

When Jack walk out to the waiting room, their family and friends are there waiting for news.

"Jack how Sam?" Jacob asked

"She fine so is our three sons" they all look at him

"Jack how do you know that they are boys?" Daniel asked

"We heard them cry with they took their first breath" he said grinning every one went into shock

"What, she had them… already?"

"Yep three healthy big boys all weight over seven pound, six ounces"

"Wow that is big"

"No it not, when Kate was born she was seven pound eight ounces" Mark said

"Mark for one baby it is but for triplets it is big" Jack said

"Yeah I guess you're right, how is Sam?"

"Happy, and shock plus starting next year we are going to be having five cakes" they all grin then they congratulated him

"Jack what about the bleeding?" Jacob asked

"One of the placentas came away and there was a tear in it, that is why Sam was bleeding, so when they fix that problem. They notice the other two were starting to leak doc told us and said that they could deliver now, so we said yes and our boys are born"

"What are their names?" Cassie asked

"JJ short for jack junior, Jacob Daniel and George Conner" he said smiling

They all congratulated him and talk for a few minutes before Janet walk in to let Jack know that Sam is in her room so he follow Janet down to where Sam is. When he walked in she was breast-feeding George. He smiled at the site before him, then walked over and sat on the bed looking at them

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but good, how did the family take the news?"

"Good, shock but good"

"Ok, how long can you stay here for?"

"it's up to you"

"Well you better go home and in the morning you can bring our daughters here so they could meet their brothers"

"They would like that, how your stomach?"

"Slowly returning back to normal and Janet going to keep me here for four days before I could go home"

"Home in time for Christmas"

"Yeah" Then Sam moved George so she could burp him.

"I'll bring some things with me in the morning for you and our sons"

"That would be great Jack"

"You know with the food in the house, it would last for three months, not three weeks" Sam smile

"Well then we both will have to go running again, won't we?"

"Yeah"

By that time George was asleep, so jack got up and Sam pass him to Jack whom walk over and put him in the bassinet next to his brothers then walk back over to the bed.

"Jack they all look like you"

"Really… cool"

Sam giggles, then moved over so Jack could sit next to her after taking his shoes off. Once on the bed, Sam snuggled up to his side.

"Sam do you want to have any more kids or is five enough?" Sam looked up at him

"Why do you want to have more kids?"

"Well yes but it up to you to Sam"

"I would like that"

"Cool" then he gave her a kiss.

They talked for a few minutes before Jack left since Sam was getting tired. He got change and walk down to the waiting room where the others are

"Hi guys, you can see Sam and the boys in the morning, Sam is resting for a while before the boys wake her up for their feed"

"Ok Jack" Daniel said then they all left for their homes for the night.

The next morning, Jack took Jacob and the girls to the hospital to see Sam and the boys. When they walk into the room Sam was sitting up in bed smiling when she saw who it was.

"Hey" Jack said when he walked over to her and gave her a kiss

"How are you feeling?"

"Good"

"Hi ya kiddo"

"Hi dad" Jacob gave her a his on the forehead then they turn to see Hannah and Grace trying to look at their brothers, so Jacob and Jack pick them up so they could look at them

"Are they our brothers" Hannah asked

"Yes they are"

"They are small"

"Yes they are and they will grow up just like you and Grace"

"Cool"

They all smile, then they took them and put them on the bed so they could give Sam a hug. They talk for ten minutes when there was a knock on the door; jack went to see who it was.

He opened the door and smile. They saw a guy pass him some roses then left. Jack step back and turn to look at Sam shock face. Jack was holding three dozen long stem red roses.

"Jack, they are beautiful"

"Just like you" Then a nurse walked in to take Sam blood pressure, when finish

"Sir would you like a vase for the roses?"

"Yes thanks" then she walked out again.

They talked for a few minutes when the nurse returned with a vase full of water, she passes it to Jack then walked out of the room. Jack took care of the roses while they talk. Half an hour later, one of the boys woke up so Jacob took Hannah and Grace out while Sam breast-feed.

Jack stayed with Sam while she feeds and burps their son. With in half an hour all three sons have woken up had there feed and diaper change, then they have fallen back to sleep again. Jack hugs and kisses Sam till there was a knock on the door.

"That better not be Daniel" jack said getting up from the bed, Sam giggled.

Jack went and opened up the door and stood back just as Jacob and their girls walk into the room. They talk for twenty minutes when Mark and his family showed up with flowers for Sam. They look at the three boys and smile.

They were all their till lunch time then left so Sam could have her lunch and their daughters were hungry so they all went into town for some lunch and shopping. When they return, Daniel, Jonas, Teal'c, Janet and Cassie were there talking to Sam and they were a shock to see the room full of flowers.

"Woo, are these from the personal?" Jack asked

"Yep some one called General Hammond and he told Sargent Harrisman who told everyone this morning and then well all these started to arrived just after you guys left" Sam said

They talked for a couple of hours before they all said their goodbyes so Sam could feed their sons and get some rest. Jack gave Sam a kiss before leaving. Jack showed up every morning to see Sam and their sons. The SGC personnel have been stopping by to see Sam and the triplet and tell her who look like her and who look like Jack.

Four days after giving birth, Jack brought Sam and their sons' home. Their family and friends were waiting for them. Jacob and Daniel help Jack bring the triplets and bags into the house. Every one made a fuss over the boys before they were taken up to the nursery so Sam could breast feed them.

Everyone had a wonderful Christmas at Jack and Sam place. Even Jen and Brian were there for it. While everyone was opening up their presents, Jen handed Jack a letter

"Hailey, what this"

"My request to be transferred off SG1" every one stop and look at her

"Why, you were going so great, you better have a good reason?"

"I do sir"

"And?" he looked at her

"I'm pregnant" every one congratulated her and Brain, even everyone calm down and still smiling

"Well sir is that a good enough reason?" Sam grin

"Are you sure you got a bun in the oven"

"Colonel she got one in there, I told her two weeks ago" Janet said

"Well… congratulations and now I'll have to look for a replacement"

"It only for a year sir"

"I know… I'll talk to Hammond next year, so for now there are still heaps of presents to open" he rubbed his hands together with a grin on his face. Sam shook her head and gave him a kiss then she passed him a present to open. Everyone enjoyed their lunch and they all relax for the afternoon.

When it was New Years Eve, they all went to the academy to bring it in. Jack and Sam kiss when there was the countdown to bring in the New Year in. When they broke apart they wish one another a happy New Year before they wish some of the others there a happy New Year.

Week later, Mark and his family return to San Diego and Jacob return back to the tok'ra with photos of the triplets. Jack spoke to Hammond and Jen transferred to the labs was granted, and Jonas joins SG1 since it was Sam idea.

While Sam was on maternity leave, Jen has been working in her lab and with other scientists. SG1 started going off world three days after returning back to work.

Jack drops Hannah and Grace off at daycare on his way to work and also letting the staff know that Sam had triplets, which they congratulating him and they send their best to Sam.

A week later Hammond sent SG1 to go and find SG8 since they were an hour over due to report in. When they step through the gate Teal'c saw SG8 foot prints so they follow them till he saw more footprints, he recognise the prints as jaffa prints

"O'Neill it seems that SG 8 has been followed by eight jaffa"

"Ok spread out"

They spread out as they follow Teal'c for about a mile when Teal'c stopped and raised his staff weapon, then they were surrounded by jaffa. The jaffa took their weapons and was forced to follow three of them for half a mile till they came to a cliff.

They look down to see it was naquadah mine, then they were forced to walk around it till they came to a ladder that they had to climb down it.

Once they reach the bottom, they were split up and were forced to work the mines. Jack saw other jaffa and two of SG8 there. Teal'c spoke to some of the jaffa slaves to find out what happened to them and talk to them about freedom.

They work for four hours before it was getting dark, then they were put into tents. When it was completely dark, Jack ran from one tent to the other to find SG8 and his team, when he found them he spoke to Teal'c and found out that some of the men are ill.


	110. Chapter 110

CH 110

So Jack left and ran over to where the ladder is to see it above him so he knew that they moved the ladder at night to stop them from escaping. So he ran down to the pit and got some metal pipes which was forty centimetres long and took them back to the cliff.

Then he poke on into the cliff till there was only fifteen centimetres sticking out then he did the next one then the next, then he started climbing up and he pushed another one until he reaches the top. Then he saw dozen jaffa's around a campfire, so he ran over to them and knocks them out.

Then he picked up a pouch and took a couple of mouth fulls of water then he ran down to the gate and dial to the land of the light then he went through it, then the gate shut down. It was daylight he raised his hands when he saw dozen jaffa's' there

"I need to speak to Bra'tac"

"Lower your weapons" Jack turn to the voice

"Ryac, where Bra'tac?"

"On chulak, is something wrong with father?"

"No, not yet, I need some help SG8 and my team have been held captive on a planet some snake head has captured serval jaffa and made them work the mines, few of them are ill and the only way in and out of the camp is by ladder"

"How many jaffa are there?"

"I don't know if there is forty where the camp site is and in the woods I counted another twenty between the gate and camp"

"Come with me Radnor is here"

"Good"

They walk to the camp and saw Radnor, Jack told him what has happened, and describe to him every thing then they got some jaffa together then they headed to the gate.

Jack dial the gate then they went through and they follow Jack, they gave him a zat, as they were walking along the path, Jack looked around and zated the twenty jaffa before they knew what hit them.

When they reach the campfire where Jack knocks the ones out he walked over to the cliff with Radnor. They could see fires around the camp

"There are ladders like this one where the campfire is, I'll be back just stand clear"

Then Jack ran around and pick up five ladders then return with them, then he lower them down and he started climbing down

"Get ready, I'll be back" then he climb down the ladder and ran over to the tent where the sick are.

"Can you guys walk"

"We are stuck down here?"

"Not for long, come on there are brothers waiting for you and others to take you away from here"

"No, it a trick?"

"No it not"

"Trust me" then Teal'c walk in

"O'Neill"

"Teal'c I got Radnor and some of his buddies waiting for all of us"

"Hear me brothers, I trust O'Neill, come before it daylight comes" Then they all got up and follow Jack to the ladders

"PSS, Radnor" Jack whispered

"O'Neill"

"I got sick ones here send down the other ladders"

"Ok" then the other ladder appeared

"Ok guys start climbing, Teal'c go to the next tent and start bringing them out"

Teal'c ran to the next tent while Jack stay and help the first group up the ladders. When they reach the top, they were all given water to drink. When the next group showed up they started climbing with Jonas with them

"Jonas tell Radnor to start taking groups of ten back to the gate but a minute apart"

"Sure" then he started to climb the ladder and pass the message on.

By the time the sun was starting to come up they were all at the gate. Radnor dial land of the light planet and they all started to go through.

"I'll be back," Jack said

So he ran slow till they couldn't see him then he ran fast to the cliff but behind the trees, he saw the jaffa there down where the tents are coming out, then they yelled something in goa'uld then the horn was sounded.

He saw one group ran into the tree line, then he heard and saw a cargo ship and saw it heading to the gate, so he ran back to the gate to warn the others there. When he got there half of them were already through

"Step it up guys we got in coming"

"Jack"

"Cargo ship heading this way with jaffa on board" they all quickly ran through the gate then Jack waited as Daniel went through.

Then he waited and the gate shut down. He could hear the cargo ship so he dialed a planet where SG1 went to on the last mission and they were able to escape the villagers who wanted to kill them.

When the wormhole was form Jack ran to the tree line and waited. When the jaffa was ring down, they ran up the steps and through the gate, and then the gate shut down. The cargo ship then took off back to where the others were.

Jack waited then ran to the gate and dials the land of the light and walk through it to the other side and it shut down. He looked around to see the rebel jaffa helping the rescue jaffa. He walked down the steps and smile when Bra'tac walk over to him then SG1 and eight walked over to where Jack is.

"O'Neill I just heard what you did, thank you for saving their lives?"

"No problems there Bra'tac"

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well yes, we haven't got a GDO so if you don't mind" Bra'tac grins

"Of course I'll use mine"

"Thanks Bra'tac, ok Daniel dial it up" Daniel walk over to the DHD and started dialling earth.

"What happened to you?"

"After the gate shut down I dial a planet where the villagers didn't like us and was going to kill us, the jaffa ended up there"

"A decoy O'Neill?" Teal'c said

"Yep, so when I got a change I dial here and came on through" then the wormhole was formed

"Thank you"

"No problems" Bra'tac pull out his mini GDO and push the button

"Thanks"

"You are most welcome"

They shook hands before walking up the steps and through the gate back to earth. Hammond was shocked to see the two teams walk through the gate and not Bra'tac. When Jack walk down the ramp and stop in front of Hammond

"Mission accomplished sir and every thing will be explained at the briefing"

"Alright briefing at 1000 hours in the morning"

"Sir" Jack look confuse

"It almost midnight colonel"

"Crap"

"Don't worry Lieutenant Hailey pick the girls up from day care and took them home"

"Ok thanks sir" then they all walk out of the gate room. When Jack got home he walked into the kids' room and watch them sleep for few minutes before he walked in to their bedroom.

"Hey"

"I, sorry if I woke you up?"

"Our sons woke me up I just turn off the light when you arrive home, how did the rescue mission go?"

"Good, saved SG8 and about three hundred jaffa"

"What happen"

Jack strip his clothes and climb into bed and Sam snuggled up to his side while he told her what had happened. When he finished telling her he looked down at her to see that she had fallen asleep, so he kisses her forehead before closing his eyes himself and falling asleep a minute later.

Later that morning, Jack took Grace and Hannah to day care before heading to the base for the day. At ten o'clock SG1 and eight were sitting around the briefing table telling Hammond what had happened on the mission. When they finish telling him it was lunchtime so Hammond dismiss then, they went and had lunch then they did their reports for the rest of the day.

Months later it was Valentine's Day and it was also Jen and Brian first wedding anniversary. Brian took Jen in to Denver for the day for surprise luncheon at an expensive restaurant in town followed a walk in a park.

Then to a hotel which he book for the night for them both and room service for their dinner and breakfast since Hammond gave SG5 three day down time and he gave Jen two days off since it was their first wedding anniversary. That night during dinner Brian gave Jen a four ruby, five-diamond princess cut eternity ring. Jen loves it and reward him with a kiss.

Jack ordered three dozen long stem red roses and white chocolate for Sam since she couldn't have the dark chocolate cause she was breast-feeding. He gave her them in the morning after he ordered her back to bed after feeding the triplets which she did to then he left then return with them.

After he gave them to her, he left then return with breakfast for her. He put the tray down on her lap and she rewards him with a kiss. After she had her breakfast Jack run her a hot bubble bath which she loved.

After lunch, Jack took his family to the carnival which was in town. They all enjoyed themselves. They both took turns in taking photos of the kids that was with them. While they were there Jack phone rings while he was in the men's toilets.

When finish on the phone he walk out and look after Grace and Hannah while Sam change and feed the triplets. While waiting for Sam Jack talk to his girls till Jacob showed up

"Hi Jack where Sam?"

"In there with the boys" he thumb the toilets

"Ok so how are my girls today" he looked down at Hannah and Grace

"Hi Grandpa" Hannah said smiling, Jacob and Jack were shocked but then grin

"Hi Hannah, Grace you two sure have grown"

"Yes they have alright" Then Sam walk out pushing the stroller, she smile when she saw her father

"Dad"

"Hi ya kiddo" they both hug

"Have you got a few days off?"

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind me staying with you guys?"

"Of cause not dad, you know that"

"Ok so where were you planning on going now?"

"Over there" Jack pointed to where the hot dog stand is, so they walk over there while talking.

They were at the carnival for the next two hours before going home since it was almost five o'clock. Jacob stayed for three days before returning back to the tok'ra with the latest photos for the kids. Week later Sam was at home with the boys when Jack called Sam

"Carter"

"Hey, what are you doing at the moment?"

"Nothing much why?"

"Well can you come in, bring the boys with you?"

"Jack"

"Bring the blue card with you"

"Blue card… oh that card sure, I'll be there soon"

"Ok, love you"

"Love you to" then they hung up.

Sam knew that blue card means that Harry Mayborne had shown up for his monthly supplies, so Sam got the boys in their car seats and into the SUV and then pack a bag.

Then she got Harry five credit cards and his mail for him since he got a post office box number and Sam collects his mail, once a week, Once she got everything and lock up the house, she got into her wagon and left to go to the base. When she arrived there twenty minutes later Jack and Harry were talking.

"Hi Carter"

"Mayborne"

"I've got a few places to go to and I don't want to say to long you know"

"Yes I do, so shell we"

"Sure"

"Have fun" Jack said

"Thanks, next time you take him"

Jack gave Sam a kiss and grin before they left to go and do some shopping. Harry told Sam where he wanted to go first. While driving there he was checking his mail. They were shopping for two hours before they stop for lunch.

Harry paid for their lunch and fill up Sam gas tank for her before and after shopping. They spent all day shopping and they made two trips back to the SGC to drop things off before they went shopping again.

Once Harry got everything he wanted and he ordered things that Sam would pick up once they were in for him. When finished they headed back to the SGC, she called Hammond.

"Hammond"

"Sir it Major Carter we are on our way in and need some help with the shopping"

"Ok there will be some men top side waiting"

"Thanks sir we will be there in ten minutes"

"Ok" then they hung up.

When they arrived at the base four SG teams including SG1 was there to help take things down to the gate room.

"Thanks Carter"

"No problem" Then he picked a few things up and follow one of men to the elevator.

"Sam how did it go?"

"Good but you and SG1 will have to deliver some things to Mayborne next week"

"Oh?"

"He order some leather material and other material for clothing"

"Oh, ok, I better go see you tonight"

"Ok Jack"

He gives Sam a kiss before she got into her wagon and left for home and he walked back to the elevator and then down to level 28. Four SG Teams help carry everything through the gate. Once everything was through, Jack sent the teams back after Daniel dial the SGC. Once they were gone, Daniel dial Harry new home and he went through with Daniel and Teal'c.

When they reach the other side, Jack started putting through the gate and Daniel and Teal'c pulled the items through. While they were doing that Harry went to get some help with the items. By the time he returned with some of the villagers, everything was down at the bottom of the gate and no sign of SG1.

They all pick things up then they walk back to the village and started getting things sorted out. Everyone in the village was happy to get items that would help make things easier for them all.

When SG1 return back to earth Jack went and had his shower and post ops before getting change in to his civvies before leaving to pick up Hannah and grace from day care before heading home for the day.


	111. Chapter 111

CH 111

Two months later Sam return back to work after Being on maternity leave, she was helping Jen out in the labs for a month before she took her maternity leave.

Sam was keeping busy as every, when ever there was a rescue mission she goes with SG1 on the missions and sometimes she goes with one of the other teams off world if they were a member short.

One day the tok'ra asked for their help so SG1 and Sam went to the tok'ra homeworld to find out what was going on. When they were in the meeting room with the council they find out that several operatives had been found out and is on a goa'uld planet.

"Why can't you send one of the tok'ra in to get them out?" Daniel asked

"This is why" they showed them the planet in question, every thing sam was listening to what they were saying, when finish she look at them

"There something you're not telling us"

"You are correct Major Carter, your father and Selmac is one of the tok'ra that been held captive" Jack and Sam look at each other

"Jack"

"What the gate address"

"They only way is by ship" Jack look at them

"Well then can you lone us a ship?"

"We can loan you a cargo ship"

"Thanks, how long will it take us to get to the planet?"

"A day travel" Jack look at Sam

"We will do it but first we will head back to the SGC and collects few things"

"Of cause"

"Daniel Teal'c you two get things sorted out here while Sam and I head back and collect few things"

"Ok jack"

Sam and Jack left to head back to earth, when they walk down the ramp Sam left to get some of the things that is needed and also ask Janet to look after their kids while off world.

When gone and she got most of the things that was needed she walked back to the gate room to drop them off and went to give Jack a hand. When they got everything they headed back to the tok'ra planet where a cargo ship was next to the gate. Once aboard Teal'c did the driving.

On the way to the planet Daniel did some translating while Jack and Sam talk for a while. Sam got some sleep since she hasn't had much in the past few days with things happening at work or she was needed at the alpha site for one thing or another.

While she was sleeping Jack walk up the front and talk to Teal'c for a while and took over the driving so he could Kel-no-rem for a while.

When Sam woke up she got up, she went and use the restroom before getting a bottle water then walk up the front where Jack is.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Ok, how long did I sleep for?"

"Seven hours"

"Ok" she opened the bottle and took a couple of mouths full of water.

"So what would you like to do when we return home?"

"I would love to see our kids again." Jack smile

"Same here, so do you want to have any more kids or is five enough?" Sam grin

"Well did say you want a hockey team"

"Well yes a ice hockey team would be cool or we could try for both?"

"Jack fifteen kids?"

"Well we are third way there" he flicks his eyebrows at her

"First things first, ok"

"And that it"

"Rescue dad and the tok'ra then we can talk about having more kids, ok"

"Ok"

Over the next few hours they all talk and sleep. Sam look over all the information that the tok'ra has given them on the planet, when they came out of hyperspace, they cloak the ship before heading to the surface.

When they were on the planet they flew close to where the goa'uld palace is and landed the ship. They all carried small backpack with them as they moved to the palace.

Jack and Sam knock out the guard before they knew what hit them then they work there way into the palace. They followed Sam since she memories the blueprints of the place. They walked down a long corridor then stop when they heard a woman scream, Sam look at Jack the turn and walk down and stop outside the door and she knock on it then she heard footsteps and the door open.

"I didn't," he said in goa'uld voice and stop when he saw Sam standing in front of him

"Who are you?"

"Major Samantha Carter, SG1 we came to take the tok'ra home with us and don't bother to call your jaffa they are sleeping"

He went to raise his hand when he saw the hand device gone from his hand

"Looking for this"

She raised her hand and he went flying and landed on the floor. They all walk in and Sam walk over to the young women

"Hey it ok, he won't hurt you any more"

"Major Carter"

"How do you know me?"

"Selmac host show me a picture of you"

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yes, but what about him?"

They look at the goa'uld body Sam walked over to it and pull out her zat and fired it three times and the goa'uld was gone. Sam turn to the young women

"Now he can't hurt you no more"

"Thank you"

"Can you show us where Selmac and the other tok'ra are?" Jack asked

"Yes, I'll help you" she went to get up and relies all she got was a sheet around her

"Oh, ah guys?" then turned till they got their back to her. Sam walked over and helped her up and get dressed.

"Where shall I go, now that the goa'uld is dead?"

"You could stay with the tok'ra if you like"

"Selmac host also asked me that as well" Sam smile once dress

"You can turn around guys" they turn around

"Ok shell before someone raises the alarms" Jack said they walk out of the room and down the corridor.

She stops and she tells them where there is a guard, so Jack took them out before carrying on. When they got to where the cells are Jack took them guards out before walking in to see some of the tok'ra in bad shape

"Hi guys, where Jacob Carter"

"Jack" Jack turn around to one of the cells

"Dad, are you guys ok?" they walk over to the cell

"We will live"

"Ok, let's get you all out of here" Jack and Sam rip the cell doors open. Then they all walk out

"Ok we got a problem"

"Jack" Jacob look at him

"We only got one cargo ship"

"I know where is others," the women said

"Can you show us?" Sam asked

"Yes, this way" they followed the women until they were outside then around a corner and stop. Jack and Jacob took a look

"Sweet, Sam shell we" Sam look and smile

"Why not, Daniel Teal'c wait for our signal, we are going to take all the ships, so shell"

Jack and Sam ran around knocking the jaffa out that was on the ground, then Sam gave them the all clear so they ran and split up into groups and got onto the ships and powered the engines.

"Dad can you take us over there" Sam pointed to one part of the grounds so he flew over to the area and stop

"Why here Sam?"

"Cargo ship is here"

"Ok"

Jacob swaps seat with a tok'ra then the five of them ring down to the ground and the cargo ship left. Daniel push a button and the ship appeared then the door open when the alarms went off

"Let's get out of here"

They all ran in and Teal'c ran up the front and started the engines then he cloak the ship just before taking off. Once in orbit he then uncloaks just before jumping into hyperspace.

Twenty-five hours later they came out of hypo space and headed to the planet. Teal'c drive the ship to where the rings are and landed the ship and turn the engines off.

They all got off together and headed to the rings and they ring down. The tok'ra were pleased to have all the operatives back alive. They thank SG1 for their help before they heard on home themselves.

After a long hot shower and post ops, they had their briefing before going home for the rest of the day since they were away for three days.

Month later SG1 was off world with SG5 for the day, they were checking out an old ancient building. Sam was in her lab working on one of her reactors when her phone rings.

"Carter"

"Major Carter, it Jennifer Hailey"

"Hi is everything ok?"

"Can you get Brian, I've gone into premature labour"

"Ok how are you getting to the hospital?"

"Cassie driving me"

"Ok I'll go and get him"

"Thank" then they hung up.

Sam ran out of the room and down to the control room

"Sargent dial PYX336"

"Yes ma'am" then the gate started spinning.

"Is everything alright Major?"

"I don't know yet" when the worm hole was for, Sam step ford

"This is stargate command calling Colonel O'Neill"

"Hi Sam what up?"

"Jack can you send Lieutenant Elliott home"

"Sam"

"Jen gone into premature labour and is on her way into hospital"

"Ok he on his way, he will be at the gate in couple of minutes"

"Ok, see you later"

"Ok O'Neill out" then the gate shut down.

Minute later Brain ran through the gate and down the ramp, Sam was waiting for him.

"Just go and have your post op and meet me at my wagon, I'll drive you"

"Thanks Major" then he ran down to the infirmary.

Luckily sam called ahead to warn them. Sam walked to the elevators and headed to the locker room then to the car parks is and waited, two minutes later Brain ran over to Sam SUV they both got in and Sam drove him to the hospital.

"I hope they both are ok"

"They will be, just relax, I'll get us there"

"Ok, thanks, Jen isn't due till next month"

"I know that feeling"

"Yeah your right about that" then he got his cell phone out and called his parents to let them know what has happen. After he spoke to them for few minutes he hung up.

"They are going to catch the next flight to here"

"Ok"

Few minutes later they arrived at the air force hospital. Brian got out and ran to the hospital. Sam got out after parking her wagon and got out and locks up then she walked into the hospital to see Cassie walking towards her

"Hi Sam"

"Hi Cassie, how Jen doing?" They both hug

"Great, the doctor recon it would be an hour to an hour and a half before the baby is born"

"Ok" they both walk down to Janet office and waited there.

They talk to find out what has been happening while waiting to hear the news. Two hours later Sam was walking back to Janet office when she saw Brian in green scrubs.

"Major Carter" he said grinning

"Lieutenant, is everything ok?"

"Yes ma'am, everything is great"

"How Jen?"

"Tried but good"

"So what did you have?"

"A girl seven pound six ounce, she got my eyes and Jen hair"

"Hey congratulation"

"Thanks"

"So have you got a name for her?"

"Dorothy Samantha Elliott"

"Wow thanks"

"If it wasn't for you Jen might have been kicked out of the air force" Sam smile

"Thanks"

"They just moving her into a room now"

"Ok is there anyone you would like for me to call?"

"General Hammond"

"Come this way you can use Janet phone, there a succour line to the SGC"

"Thanks"

They walked down to Janet office and walk in; Cassie quickly got up from the couch when Sam walked over to the phone and picked it up and called Hammond.


	112. Chapter 112

CH 112

"Brian, how Jen what did she have"

"You will find out soon Cassie and thanks for being there for her"

"No worries"

"Lieutenant" Sam handed him the phone

"General Hammond sir… thank you sir… they both fine… a girl sir six pounds seven ounces… Dorothy Samantha Elliott sir… my eye and Jen hair" He said smiling

"Thank you sir 'I'll let the major know… yes sir, thank you sir" then he hung up.

"Well" Cassie asked

"General Hammond sent his congratulations and to let you know Major that SG1 and five return an hour ago and is waiting in the briefing room for him"

"Ok thanks for letting me know, knowing General Hammond he would give them the rest of the day off"

"I think so to"

"Well we know that they would be heading this way soon as they leave the mountain" Cassie said

"True, is he going to tell them?"

"No"

"Oh boy"

Then there was a knock on the door, Cassie went to see who it was and open the door

"Hi Cassie is Lieutenant Elliott here"

"Yep" Brian and Sam walked over to the door

"Would you like to see your wife now sir?"

"Yes"

"This way, oh Major she would like to see you and Cassie also"

"Thanks" they walk out of Janet office and down to where Jen is.

When they reach the room, Brain stuck his head in and smiles then walk in

"It ok" they all walk in and smile to see Jen sitting up in bed holding her daughter.

"Hi Jen how are you feeling"

"Good, would you like to hold her major?"

"Sure"

Sam walked over and Jen passed Dorothy to Sam and she sat down in the chair and look down at the sleeping girl.

"She goriest Jen"

"Thanks"

"Sg1 and five would most properly be here in an hour or so," Brian said

"Ok"

They talked for half an hour before they left so Jen could get some rest. When they walk out the door, Brain left so he could go and get change back into his BDU clothes.

Sam stayed at the hospital while Cassie took Brian home so he could shower and change. While he was in the shower Cassie pack some things for Jen and for the baby. When she finish packing everything for the baby Brain walk out of the bathroom dress.

"Got everything Cassie?"

"Just Jen toiletries"

"Ok I'll get them"

He walked back into the bathroom then walk back out and put then in Jen bag. When ready they left to go into town so he could get some roses for Jen. When they return back to the hospital they saw Sam talking to Janet who was there after finishing her shift at the SGC.

"Mum" Janet turn around and smile

"Hi Cassie I hear you had an interesting day"

"Yeah, sure have, I'll be right back"

"We are coming I haven't had a chance to see the baby yet"

"Mum sounds like you are getting clucky" they all laugh

"Thanks a lot"

They walk down to Jen room; Brain walk in first then let the others know they could walk in. They walk in to see Jen still sleeping so Brian put the roses on to the table while Cassie put the bags down in a corner so no one will trip over them. Brian picks up his daughter who was awake and put her into Janet arms

"Dr Fraser meet Dorothy Samantha Elliott"

"She beautiful"

"Yes she is" they look at the baby then Sam looked at them

"They're here" then she walked out of the room

"Who here?" Janet asked

"SG1 and five mum"

"Oh"

Sam walked down the corridor till she saw them all walking towards her. Jack gave her a hug and kiss

"Hey, Hammond said that Hailey had the baby"

"Yep, come on and be quiet all of you or else"

"Or else what Sam?" Daniel asked

"Janet there and she told me about the new big needles that arrived at the SGC"

"We get the picture so shell we go and meet the new member of the SGC"

They walked down to where Jen room is and walk in and smile when they saw Janet holding the baby. They all comment about the baby and they knew it was a girl since she was wrapped up in pink blanket. They all talk quietly not knowing that Jen was awake and looking at them making a fuss over Dorothy.

"So Elliott what her name?" Jack asked

"Dorothy Samantha Elliott" Jen said smiling they all turned and looked at her, Brain walk over and gave her a kiss.

"Dorothy aye, cool" Jack said grinning

Since he was holding on to her they all talk and congratulated Jen on the baby. They all stay for fifteen minutes for leaving the happy family alone since Dorothy were hungry. They all walk out of the hospital and left to go to their homes for the rest of the day.

When Jack and Sam arrived home, Sam held onto Jack hand and led them upstairs to their bedroom. She gave him a kiss then was naked in the blink of an eye which made Jack smile then he was naked, they both kiss before getting into bed and making passionate love for the rest of the afternoon as well sleeping for an hour before making love once again.

They both talk about trying to have another baby so they could have an ice hockey team.

Week later Brian went to the hospital to pick up Jen and Dorothy and to take them home. When they got home Jen was shocked to see half of the SGC, Cassie and Brian family they're waiting for them

"What's going on?"

"This is your belated baby shower and welcome home party," Brain said

"Wow thanks guys"

They all enjoyed themselves there were five barbeques going at once and Jack was looking after the five of them and Cassie making sure he doesn't put any beer over the steaks. Jen sat down just as one person after another brought gifts for them and their daughter.

During the evening Jen and Brian were shocked to see General Hammond showing up, he walked over to them and pass Brian his gift.

"General Hammond sir, this is a surprise"

"Well I was invited, sorry I was late SG22 return under heavy fire, don't worry they are ok and would drop by later"

"Ok, thanks for your gift sir"

"Your welcome, you got a beautiful daughter their lieutenant"

"Thanks you sir would you like to hold her?" Hammond smiled then nodded.

Jen pass Dorothy to Hammond while Cassie was recording the moment. They all talk and mingle for a few hours till Jen and Brian walk up the steps of their back pouch and turn the music off to get everyone's attention.

"We would like to thank everyone here tonight for this wonderful surprise for Jen and Dorothy so thank you all" they all clap

"I would like to thank you all for your wonderful… crazy gifts and to you marines I don't think our daughter would join them, we think she will join the air force like her parents"

"So long as she doesn't take after you Hailey" Jack yelled out causing everyone to laugh

"And what is wrong with that sir" she said smiling

"Elliott I feel sorry for you"

"What about you sir what would happen you your kids follow in your wife footsteps" he said grinning knowing he got one over Jack

"Never going to happen"

Sam looked at Jack and whisper something in his eye which caused his eyes to widen then Sam moved so she could look at him and grin. He just shook his head

"Major what did you just tell him?" Sam looked at Janet who was also grinning. Cassie saw the look and was shock

"Sam are you pregnant?" Cassie yelled out

"Yes"

"Gee sir you two surely didn't waste any time" Jen said causing everyone to laugh and they congratulated them.

"We got another announcement," Brian said yelling then everyone calm down.

"Can Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter and Dr Fraser please step ford" they look at each other then step ford.

"Jen and I have been talking and we would like for you to be a god mother" looking at Janet

"And god parents to Dorothy" looking at Jack and Sam

"We would be honoured" Sam said

"Thank you, I accept being godmother" Janet said

"Cool, thanks guys so pass me my god daughter if you will"

Jen pass Jack Dorothy who was starting to make a big fuss of her that makes Sam smile. There was photos taken of them before carrying on partying.

"Major how far along are you?" Jen asked

"Six weeks"

"Wow so then the baby or babies will be born in April next year"

"If I go full tem"

"Wow, Brian and I are going to wait a couple of years before trying for another one"

"Ok" Every stayed or another hour before leaving. Jack clean up the five barbeques then help clean up the back yard before he, Sam and there sleeping kids left for home.

The first month has been quiet with no problems with any of the SG teams coming back wounded or missing. Two weeks later Sam had her ultrasound done, Jack was with her like all the other times. When everything checks out ok except for one thing.

"Sam, General we got a problem"

"Janet"

"Sam the reason your so big now is cause your carrying sextuplets"

"Sextuplets"

"Yes"

"Holly Hannah" Janet grin

"How do you feel?"

"Hungry" Jack grins and gave Sam a kiss

"Well Jack it looks like you might be getting that base ball and ice hockey team after all"

"Cool" Janet just shook her head at them both

After they left the infirmary they went to the mess hall for some thing to eat and they talk before Daniel walked over to the after getting a cup of coffee.

"Hi guys how did the ultrasound go?"

"Good"

"Good, come on what going on?"

"Sam carrying sextuplets" Daniel spray out his mouth full of coffee, everyone in the mess hall look at them

"Sextuplet… wow"

"Thanks"

"I better go"

He got up and ran out of the mess hall leaving his coffee behind

"Well by tonight everyone will know"

"True so is there anything you want Sam?"

"More pie and chocolate banana milk"

"Ok I'll get you the pie and as for the milk I'll get Daniel to go into town to get some for you"

"Ok thanks"

Jack got up and bend over to give her a kiss before going to get her three slices of pie then return to give it to her then the alarms went off they look at each other

"Go, I'll be fine"

He gives her a kiss then he was gone in a blink of an eye that made her smile. Then she started eating her pies while thinking.

Every one from the SGC, area 51, pentagon, the white house, the rebel jaffa, the tok'ra and other allies heard the news with in three days


	113. Chapter 113

CH 113

Over the next three months while Jen was on maternity leave Sam was keeping busy as the SGC and area fifty-one. When Sam starts to show she started wearing maternity clothes around the base.

When Jen return back to work Jack, Sam and Hammond were beam to Washington for the Air Force award ceremony While there all three of them were shock, they all got promoted and Jack received the 'Defence distinguished service medal' and the 'medal of honour for the third time. Sam received the 'air force cross' and the 'medal of honour' again for the work they have done over the past eighteen months.

They were both happy and shock but most of all was more shocking news to come for them. After the ceremony, the president and chief of staff wanted to see the three of them in his office. When they walk in an hour after the president left the ceremony building they all sat down.

"George I know you meant to retie few years ago but I would like for you to stay on for a while and be appointed as home world defence commandeering officer"

He pass Hammond the file and he open it up and read what the job titles

"Thank you Mr president"

"No worries there George, now General O'Neill now you been promoted you will also be the new commanding officer of the SGC"

"Cool so I get my own parking space… I'll be the man… cool" Sam giggle and Hammond chuckled.

"I'm sure you will do ok"

"I'm sure I will sir"

"Good, now Colonel Carter, I know that you can't go through the gate at the moment, but when you return from maternity leave you will be the new leader of SG1"

"Thank you sir"

"Ok any questions?"

"I do sir" Sam said

"Colonel"

"If it is ok with you sir while I'm working in the labs and an SG team is missing can Jack goes with SG1 and another team for the rescue mission till I return?"

"Yes he can"

"Thank you sir"

"Ok any other questions?"

"No sir" they all said

"Good first thing is that General, colonel I know that you both are overdue for down time, so from Saturday morning for the next two weeks you both are on leave and when you return General Hammond will take two weeks off before he starts his new job"

"Thank you sir"

"Good, now if you don't mind I don't want to be late for my next meeting"

They all stood up and Jack pulled a stone out of his pocket and pushes the button then they were gone just as there was a knock on the door.

When they return back to the SGC everyone congratulated them on the awards and promotions.

"Walter how did every one know what happen in Washington?" Hammond asked

"Major Davis called me sir, he told me what had happen and I spread the news"

"I see thank you"

Every one congratulated them as they were walking out of the gate room. They walk down to the lockers and got change before going to the mess hall for some thing to eat since Sam was hungry.

On Monday morning, Jack and Sam drop their kids off at daycare knowing that SG1 or Janet would pick them up over the next two weeks while they were away up at his cabin.

When they got there they both enjoyed themselves over the two weeks while there. Jack even went fishing and he caught a bass that shock them both, but he was happy. Sam then remembered what her and Jacob did five years early and smile.

When they return back home there family and friends were waiting for them. When Jack return back to work he walked into his office and look around then he quickly put every thing where he wanted it before walkout out to the briefing room for his first briefing.

Sam walk into her lab to see Jen working on a device, so she gave her a hand, when finish other scientists want Sam help with one thing or another.

Week later Jack and two SG teams went off world to save a missing team and killed a goa'uld who was in slaving a whole village. After they were saved, they showed Daniel what the goa'uld wanted. It was a room that was cloak, when it appeared it appeared in a side of the mountain. Daniel looked at it and it writing.

"No one can open this door," the leader said

"Jack can"

"General O'Neill"

"Yes, this writing is from the ancients and Jack got the gene that can make ancient weapons work" Jack walked over to where Daniel is

"Daniel" he turn around

"Jack it from the ancients"

"Ancient don't you say well we better give Thor a call"

"Jack, can you at lest open the door"

"Why?" Daniel through for a moment then smile

"It might be a space gun"

"Well then again it might not"

"Jack"

"Daniel"

"Jack please"

"Ok"

Jack step ford and put his hand on the palm print, then they heard a click noise then they saw the door open then leader and others were shocked.

"Jack we should check it out"

"Well then I'll go first"

Jack walks in and the light started to turn on as he walked into the room. Daniel and the leader follow. When all the lights are on, in the middle of the room was a silver chair. Jack walks up to it then look at Daniel

"Try it" Jack look at it and then he sat in it and then the lights on it turn on

"Woo, cool" Daniel look at it

"Jack see what it can do"

"Ok" Jack thought of the galaxy then a hologram map appeared

"Wow" Daniel said he got his video recorder out and tapes everything.

"This must be an outpost… Jack think about out posts and see where they are" Jack fingers started moving then some planets change colour.

"Jack see if there is an outpost on earth?"

Jack fingers moved, then earth appeared then it showed Antarctica, then a dot appeared

"Wow, ok the stargate" then another dot appeared, so Daniel records it.

Over the next three hours Daniel record everything after he asked Jack to do one thing after another. When finish, Jack sat up in the chair and stood up and the lights disappeared.

"That was amazing" the leader said

"Why thank you, Daniel did you get everything you wanted?"

"Yep"

"Ok let's go home and give Thor a call"

"Sure"

"Thanks for letting us here"

"Thank you, you must be special to have the gift"

"Thanks"

They walk out and the lights went out and Jack put his hand on the palm print and the door closed. They walk over to the rest of the teams

"Come on guys let's go, got a long distance phone call to make" they all smile and walk to the gate.

Jack spoke to the leader on the way there. When they arrived, Teal'c dials earth and sent the code through. Then they said their goodbyes before walking up the ramp and through the gate, and then it shut down. Jack got Walter to send a message to the Asgard about what was found, and all he could do was wait.

After his post ops he went to see Sam who was in the infirmary and has been for a week since she was getting bigger

"Hey" He said before walking over to her and giving her a kiss

"Hey, how did it go?"

"Good saved SG team and village, killed a goa'uld and found some ancient things"

"Really, cool what about Thor?"

"Already sent a message to him about it"

"Ok"

"Is there anything you need or want?" Sam smile

"No, I'm fine, how are plans going with the kids birthday party?"

"Good, I just still can't believe how fast they are growing up"

"I know what you mean, Hannah almost three, Grace being two and the triplets almost one"

"I know and next year we will have six more" Sam smile

"I know eleven cakes for two days, that is a lot of cake"

"True, one thing through luckily we got a big house"

"True"

He gives her another kiss and they talk for a while till Sam was falling asleep, so Jack gave her a kiss before walking out of the room, leaving Sam to sleep.

Three days later it was thanksgiving, Jacob showed up for it since Sam was stuck on base and in bed since she was getting bigger. Mark and his family were spending it with the in laws this year.

When Jacob saw Sam he couldn't believe the size of Sam, but he could see that she was happy. He saw his grandchildren and seen how much they have grown since he last saw them.

Then it was the first time he saw and meets Dorothy and saw who she looks like and can see how happy Jen and Brian is. They all spend Thanksgiving together, laughing and talking about what has been happening and finding out a few things as well.

By the end of the day they were all full and tired. They all went to their quarters for the night since they were all staying on the base.

The next morning Jacob spent an hour with Sam and the kids before leaving for the tok'ra homeworld with new photos of the kids and news about Sam pregnancy and about the promotions and that Jack is running the base now.

Jen and Brian took the kids to day care then returning back to base. Sam helps out the best she can while in bed, some times, Jen wheels Sam in a wheelchair down to the lab so she could help Jen out for a while.

Just before the kids' birthday Janet was starting to worry about Sam babies, they were getting bigger and worried about what it might be doing to Sam health even though everything is fine now, but it is still a worry.

When it was the kids' birthday Jack book in 'Slayton's barbecue restaurant for the birthday lunch for the kids. He ordered 'kid's rib' for all the kids for their lunch and juice for them also an ice cream for afterwards and then the five cakes for afterwards.

Mark and his family arrived the day before and were shocked to see how much they have grown. On the day Jack took the kids in one wagon while Mark borrow Jack truck for the day. When they arrived at the restaurant, all the kids and the adults who look after them were all there.

Mark was shocked to see Jacob there. So they both hug and talk till he saw Sam, he walked over to give her a hug till he saw his expanding stomach.

"Woo Sam you're getting… big"

"Gee thanks mark in four months… well in less these kids are going to be born"

"I suppose you will be looking forward to the day of their birth"

"Yes we all are"

"How big are they?"

"At the moment over three and a half pounds each"

"Wow"

"Yeah, Janet wanted me to cut back on what I'm eating since I'm stuck in here but I can walk around in the academy pools, I find it relaxing and it good exercise for my legs"

"Ok"

They talked for a few minutes while the adults got the kids sorted out then their lunch showed up. They all enjoyed their lunch and having fun.

After lunch they all got ice cream each, lucky they were all wearing big thick paper bibs. After they had they, the adults clean the kids up while their lunch settles down, and then it was time for the cakes.

When they came out they all sang happy birthday then the kids blew out their candles and then clap. The cakes were taken away to be cut up. While that was happening, the adults were either changing the kids' diapers or taking them to the toilet.

When the slice of cake came out they all enjoyed it and they got icing and cake all over their fingers and faces. They were all taking turns in taking photos of their kids and having heaps of fun.

When it was over the adults and Jack took the kids back to the day care center after finish paying for their lunch while the rest of the family went home.

After dropping the kids off Jack went to get Sam her favourite afternoon snack before taking her back to the SGC. He stayed with her for a few hours before leaving to go and pick up their kids from daycare and heading home for the night.

Mark and his family left the next day back to San Diego. Jacob stayed with Sam for a while till Jack return with copies of the photos from the birthday party then he left to head back to the tok'ra base.


	114. Chapter 114

CH 114

Since Sam was stuck in the infirmary, she did her Christmas shopping online and she also was able to check on her messages while she was at it.

The next day, Jack and SG1 left to go on a rescue mission since one of the teams was two hours late in reporting in. They were captured buy some villagers and were just about to be burnt at the steak.

When Jack ran in and cut the ropes and carries them to the village edge then went back for the next one until all safes and the villagers were shocked to see the four men disappeared until one of them saw them and SG1.

They ran after them with their spears only to go so far and stop when they realize that their spears was taken out of their hands and had to go back to the village for more.

By that time the two teams ran to the gate where another team was waiting for them Jack order them to dial home. By the time the wormhole was form the team saw the two SG teams running towards them. When they reach the gate they all ran up the steps and through the gate to the other side then the gate shut down. Hour later Jack finds out what happen to the team and decided to lock the address out.

Over the next few Days Jack made sure that all the teams were back on earth for the Christmas party.

On Christmas day Janet let Sam go home for the day which made her happy and hungry. She was just about to call Jack when the alarms went off so she call the control room since there was a phone next to her bed and knew all the teams were on earth.

"Control room"

"This is Colonel Carter who knocking on the gate door on Christmas day" the lieutenant was grinning

"Getting IDC… it the tok'ra colonel"

"Ok I hope that don't want our help today," she said smiling

"Ah no ma'am only one tok'ra showed up, it your father ma'am"

"Good tell him to come and get me and have an SUV waiting topside for us"

"Yes ma'am"

"Thanks and merry Christmas"

"You to colonel" then they hung up.

She got the on duty nurse to get a wheelchair for her while she gets dressed. When she returns Sam got up from the bed and got into the big chair and the nurse put Sam woolly slippers on her feet and got a blanket to wrap around her legs to keep warm.

When finish all Sam needed to do is wait for her father to show up. When he did, he smiled at her and walk over and kiss her forehead

"Merry Christmas Sam"

"Merry Christmas dad, so shell we, I'm hungry"

"Sam" he looked at her

"I can go home for the day after all it is Christmas"

"True, shell we"

"Yep" Jacob pushes Sam out of the infirmary and to the elevators then to the surface.

They wish the staff that they saw a merry Christmas till they reach the SUV. Sam stood up and opened up the door and manages to slide in while Jacob put the wheel chair in the trunk of the wagon before getting in, then they were on their way home.

They talk about what has been happening every thing till Jacob turn down their driveway to Sam and Jack home. Jacob gave a couple of toot of the horn to get everyone's attention since all the cars and SUV were there.

When he stops outside the door, Sam look at the front door and smile when she saw Jack opening the front door. He quickly put his boots on and walk out just as Jacob got out and got the wheel chair out and at the same time Sam open the passenger door

"Merry Christmas Jack"

"Sam what are you doing here?"

"Janet said I could come home for the day and I'm hungry" Jack laugh and learn ford and gave her a kiss

"Merry Christmas Sam"

Then he picked her up in his arms and walked in side after Sam close the door. Once in side Jack put her in a wheelchair then gave her another kiss before shaking Jacob hand

"Merry Christmas dad"

"You to Jack, I see everyone here"

"Yeah, we were just about to open the presents, so shall we"

"Sure"

Jack pushes Sam in to the family room where everyone is. They were all shock including their kids, but they were happy. Sam started eating on the nibbles that was out while Jack pass presents to every one there then he sat on the chair next to Sam as they watch their kids rip the paper off so they could see what they got before opening their up.

Once everyone saw what they got each other, Jack quickly ran around the room and pick up all the paper mess and put it into a bag and he put it into the recycle bin then he went and got lunch sorted out.

When he returns he stop and look around the room to see family and friends together for the holidays. He walked over to where Sam wheelchair is

"Ok guys lunch is ready so shell we before it gets cold"

They all walk out to the large dining room and sat down in chairs. Jack had Sam next to him while the kids were all in their highchairs enjoying their lunch.

Hour and a half later all the food was gone and every one was full and the kids were feeling tired so they went to bed for their afternoon nap, even Dorothy fell asleep after having her lunch. While the kids were sleeping, everyone else was in the family room talking, laugh for the few hours.

When the kids were awake and up, they were happy and talking to Sam and Jacob for a while then they went to play with their new toys for a while.

Later that evening, every one said there good night before leaving. Sam and Jacob left after their kids were in bed and asleep. On new years eve Jack was with Sam while the kids were at the party that was in the mess hall when they brought the New Year in.

Over the next few weeks, Janet was still worried about Sam condition since she was getting even bigger, the blood pressure and everything is normal and the kids look like they will weigh over four pounds each from the latest ultrasound that was taken. After new years Jack decided to have their kids on the base so they could spend some time with Sam and also have dinner while there which made them happy since they miss their mother.

On valentines days Jack showed up with roses and white chocolates for Sam in the morning. They talk and kiss before he had to leave since he had a briefing at 0900.

That evening after Janet left for the day and the kids were with Sam Jack drove into town to get some dinner for them all then return.

He got the kids chicken nuggets, chips and milk shake each for them and he got himself a whopper combo and he got Sam double whopper combo, chicken burger, Hawaiian burger, three onion rings and two large thick shakes. They all enjoyed their dinner including Sam since she felt like some thing from burger king and is happy.

When Janet found out the next morning she wasn't happy with Jack.

"Sir, why did you give Sam all that food, I'm trying to get her to cut back because of what is happening with the babies"

"Is there something wrong with them?"

"No, but I'm worried that all"

"You Said Sam and the kids are fine?"

"Yes they are, but they are getting bigger"

"Doc it was only a once off after it was valentines yesterday and she did feel like something from burger king so I got her them and kids some dinner, something different to what in the mess hall"

"Well your right there, but please next time, ok it with me"

"Sure thing doc, how is Sam any way?"

"Happy and I'm limiting Sam chocolates to three a day"

"She wouldn't like that"

"She understands"

"Ok, is there anything else I should know?"

"No that is all sir"

"Ok, well I'll let you get back to Sam"

"Ok"

Then she stood up and walked out of the office not knowing that Daniel paid Sam a visit and been giving her packet of sweets. Sam told Daniel what Janet said and told him that she was talking to Jack. They talk while Sam was enjoying the packet of sweets.

When she heard Janet coming, Sam quickly ate the rest and Daniel got rid of the empty packet for Sam. Then return so he could show her the video footage of the chair, and what Jack did in it every thing when Janet walked in and over to see what Daniel was up to before leaving them alone. They both grin then carried on for an hour before Daniel left so Sam could get some sleep.

When Daniel sees Jen and Teal'c he tells them what Sam told him so they could understand. Jack visit Sam every lunchtime and has lunch with her and after she has her lunch he feeds her two chocolates at the same time which makes Sam smile.

When SG1 wasn't off world they were busy doing things and visiting Sam and smuggling small things in for her to have with out Janet knowing about it. When it was St Pat's day Sam was in bed talking to Jack while they were having their lunch and talking.

After lunch he feed her two chocolates and small packets of jelly babies, they were all green which made Sam smile. They talk while Jack was feeding her till they were all gone. When it was time for him to go he gives her a kiss before leaving with her tray. Sam closed her eyes with a smile on her face and fell asleep.

Hour later she woke up with wetness between her legs, so she push the buzzer and the nurse walked over to Sam.

"Get Janet and Jack, I think my water just broke"

"Yes ma'am" then she ran to Janet office, Sam saw her friend walking over to her quickly while the nurse called Jack.

"Sam I'm going to check to see if your water has broken"

"Ok" Janet pulled the curtain around and lifted the blanket when Jack showed up

"Sam are you ok"

"Yes I am"

"Well Sam your right, your water did break, I'll go and get things set up and yes general you can be there as well"

"Thanks doc" then Janet walk over and made some calls.

"Wow so… are you sure your ok?"

"Yes Jack I am"

"Good, I'll get Walter to send a message to dad and Thor"

"Ok"

He gives her a kiss before walking over to the phone and made the call. When finish two orderlies walk over to where Sam is and move her onto a gurney and wheeled her out of the room. One of the nurses gave Jack some scrubs to get change into before leaving. Once he was change he followed Sam into the theatre. Jack say them rolled Sam over so Janet could give Sam a jab, once finish and she was on her back he sat Down next to where Sam head and held onto her hand while looking at her.

"Ok Sam are you ready?"

"Yes"

"Ok here we go" they waited till they heard the first one cry

"It a boy"

"Patrick Mark" Jack said smiling then gave Sam a kiss then a minute later

"It's a boy"

"Conner David" Sam said then a minute later

"It a boy" after they hard the baby cry

"Adam Harry" Jack said, then a minute later they heard another cry

"It's a boy"

"Brandon Joseph" Each time Jack gave Sam a kiss and smile, then they heard another cry

"It's a boy"

"Daniel Teal"

"How are you feeling Sam?" Janet asked

"Happy"

"that good, here is the last one, it's a boy" She said smiling when he cry when he took his first breath

"Chris Thomas"

"congratulations you two"

"Thanks Janet"

"What the, hang on guys"

"Janet what wrong"

"Well hello there" then they heard the baby cry

"It's a boy," she said laughing

"Wow… seven"

"Well you two better find a name for this one"

"Sam what do you think of Andy Louis" he look at her

"Andy Louis, isn't Andy a friend of yours who died last year?"

"Yeah"

"And Louis as in…" she look at him

"Lou Ferretti"

"Ah… Andy Louis … sure"

"Cool"

He gives her a kiss while Janet removed the last placenta and started cleaning up when the wound started to close and her skin was slowly started to shrink. Once it was close, Janet finish cleaning Sam up, then leave them alone while she walks over to check on the boys.


	115. Chapter 115

CH 115

When she returns ten minutes later San was sitting up with her legs on the edge of the bed and Jack next to her.

"How are they Janet?"

"Good, they all weigh in at four pounds five ounces"

"That good can we see them?"

"Sure, but I better warn you they are small"

"Thanks"

They hop of the gurney and walk over and through the door to where their son are, they smile when they saw them. They were there for a few minutes when Janet walked over with a breast pump, so Sam walk over to a chair and started removing her gown so she could get to her breast and use a breast pump to get the milk for her sons.

When finish the first bottle she fill the second one up then pass them both to Janet while she put the gown back on before standing up and walking over to where Jack is. They watch Janet and her staff feed the boys and see then settle down for a while.

They were there for half an hour when the alarms went off but Jack didn't move from where he is. When their sons were being moved, they follow them down to their quarters. Once the boys were asleep. Janet and her staff left them alone.

"They are beautiful just like you Sam"

"Thanks Jack, but they all look like you" he gives her a kiss

"Yeah next time we decided to have any more I hope they will have your eyes"

"Yeah" they both kiss once again

"Jack I'm going to take a shower" Jack grin

"I'll join you"

They walk to the bathroom and had a shower. They both kiss and wash one another. Afterwards Jack got dressed while Sam got in to her nightwear and got into bed since she was still feeling tired. Once in bed Jack gave her a kiss and watches her sleep before he turned down the lights and leave them alone.

Later that afternoon, Jack went and pick up their kids from daycare and return. Jack shows them their baby brothers, they were happy but shock to seven of them. They left since Sam and the boys were still sleeping.

Sam and their son's were on the base for three days before going home. At that time Jack was able to get another bassinet and cot for Andy their son. Sam stayed at home with their son's since she was on maternity leave for the next three months.

Sam was able to get into a routine with the boys and was able to go shopping and do things she would love to do with her son's. One day Sam took the boys through the park since it has been a while since she last walk through the park.

She stopped for a hot dog and a drink and sat down at one of the tables to eat it. Afterwards she look around but stayed on alert just in case the trust is watching her. She stayed for half an hour before walking back the way she came.

When she got home she feeds and changes her son's before putting them back into their cot, then she went to get dinner on and got some other things done before Jack and their older kids arrived home. Sam was home for a month when Jack and their kids arrived home.

"Honey we're home" Jack called out. Sam walk over and crouch down to give her kids a hug

"There a new video in the player, so go and watch it"

"Thanks mummy" Hannah said, then they ran into the living room.

Sam stood up and she gave Jack a hug and passionate kiss till the heard a cough, so they broke apart and turn to see.

"Dad"

"Hi Sammie" she let go of Jack and went into her father's arms

"When did you arrive?"

"Ten minute before I was ready to leave"

"Dad it good to see you"

"You to kiddo, so Jack said you got a big surprise for me?"

"Yes come on, I'll show you"

"Ok"

Jacob followed Sam up into the nursery, he looks around inside the rooms then he looked at their sons that made him smile, and then he frowned and looked around again.

"Dad"

"Seven"

"Yes dad seven healthy baby boys"

"Holly Hannah seven… woo" Jack and Sam smile

"So what do you think dad"

"Shock, but happy"

"That good to know" He look at them one more time before leaving them alone to sleep.

Jacob stayed for four days before returning back to the tok'ra with new photos of the kids, including the seven boys. He and Sam spent time catching up on things and he watches her feed, change, bath each of the boys and can see how happy she is.

Over the next two months, the boys have been growing up fast and eating a lot also. When Sam return back to work she had to trade her SUV in for a van because of more seats in it for her large family. Week after Sam return back to work, SG1 started going on to missions again.

With in the next six months SG1 either rescue a missing SG team, helping the tok'ra or going on to normal missions. Sam killed three goa'uld who either capture them or they rescue a missing team. The tok'ra number have been growing since they have found their queen.

Just before Thanksgiving Sam, Jen, Brian and eight other SG team members have been promoted, making Sam a full colonel which make both her and Jack happy and Sam have received the medal of honour, the air force cross and the silver star for the work she has done.

Both Hammond and Jacob were there when she received the awards and promotions. They also found out that Sam is the only airforce officer to received three medals of honour metals in the united state air force history, which made Jacob proud of what she has done.

At Christmas Jen told Brian that she was seven weeks pregnant, he was happy with the news and shared it with their family and friends.

After New Year Hannah started school, she was happy to see some of her friends there. SG1 still went out on mission like they always do.

Two months later it was the seven boys birthday, there was a big party at Jack and Sam place for it, all their family and friends were there. The day before the birthday party Jen and Brain found out that Jen is carrying twins. They told their family first, then everyone else the next day. That evening Sam was looking out the window in the night sky when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her

"Hey are you ok?"

"Just thinking"

"About what" he kiss the back of her head as she let out a breath

"The Asgard, you know we haven't heard from them since we found out that I was pregnant with the twins"

"I know, they normally show up, well Thor dose, I hope he and the rest are ok"

Then there was a bright light and they blink a few times. Jack let go of Sam and turn to see an Asgard looking at them

"Hello, who are you?" Jack asked

"I'm Loki, I need your help" Jack and Sam look at each other, then to Loki

"What the problem" Sam asked

"I'm the last of my kind"

"What do you mean, what about the rest of the Asgard?" Jack asked

"The bodies are dead but their minds are in computers on my home world, I've got some on the main computer on this ship"

"What this ship name?" Jack asked

"The Grace O'Neill" Jack and Sam smile

"Loki show me what you got and I'll see if I can help"

"Thank you"

"Ah, can you send Jack back home, we got kids at home"

"Alright"

Jack and Sam kiss before Jack was beam back into their bedroom. Sam spent the next few hours going over the Asgard cloning problems and trying to find out why their bodies are failing to fast.

She was going over everything, then she turns to notice that Loki was lying in his bed, Sam knew he was getting weak but luckily he showed her every thing.

So Sam did some checking out and sees that they have got both their daughters, Jack and her DNA, so she started doing some experimenting for the next hour.

When she had to stop for a break so she went to the bathroom to relieve herself and then she use the transporters to beam up bottled water and some food from the SGC, Then she carried on working. It has been fifteen hours since Jack was beam back to their bedroom.

He was starting to worry but he knew Sam would give up. Sam was waiting for the results of one test, so she walked over to where Loki is. He was awake

"How are you feeling"

"Tired"

"Ok, well get some rest" then she heard a beep she walks over to check it out and smile

"Yes" She yelled waking up Loki. She ran over to him

"Loki I need your help, I've fixed your cloning problem"

"Have you?"

"Yes but have you got any females Asgard minds in the computer?"

"Yes there is ten why"

"Ok you will have to tell me how to grow a clone"

Loki told Sam what to do, one hour later the first Asgard, tau'ri, ancient, tok'ra clone was finished. It looked like an Asgard but three more feet taller and looked more like a human but grey with big black eyes and bigger head. Sam download the first Asgard conscious in to the clone and waited. When she opened her eyes, Sam was looking at her

"Hello"

"Hello Colonel Carter" then she sat up and look at her body then over to Loki

"He hasn't got much time," Sam said

"Then we got work to do"

"Ok let me tell you what I've done then we can work from there"

"Show me"

"Ok first thing is you will need to wear this" Sam moved a stone then a silver dress appeared. Sam picks it up and passes it to the Asgard

"What is this?"

"It's a dress, she let me help you put it on" Sam help the Asgard put the dress on. When done Sam stood back and smiled

"Well it the best I can do for now"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

Sam showed the Asgard what she did with Hannah DNA sample, when she finishes showing the female Asgard another clone was made, so they downloaded another consciousness in to the body.

When the eyes open Sam was they're talking to the female Asgard while the first Asgard started making a male body. When finish the second Asgard transferred Loki cognises in to the new body while Sam work on the female clones and the first female Asgard work on the male clones. The second male clone was Thor. When he walked over to Sam after he was dressed Sam turn to look at him

"Colonel Carter the Asgard are in your debt once again, thank you"

"Thor"

"Yes it is I" Sam smile

"Well it good to know that one of my dumb ideas work"

"Yes it did, thank you, we need more of your children DNA"

"Ok can you find out where they are?"

"Yes they are at your home and my senses have picked up seven small ones" sam smile

"Thor they are called babies, I gave birth to them a year ago"

"I understand"

"Can you transport them up here?"

Thor moved two stones then Jack and their kids were beams up.


	116. Chapter 116

CH 116

"Mummy" Grace said and ran over to her, then the other kids did as well. Sam got down on her knees and gave them all a hug. Then she looked up at Jack who was looking at one of the Asgard

"Hello" he said

"It's good to see you once again O'Neill" Jack raised an eyebrow then he look at Sam who was smiling

"Jack, it Thor"

"Thor" he raised both eyebrows then turned to him

"Wow you look" he waved his arms around

"Different"

"Thank you, it was Colonel Carter who saved our lives"

"Again" Sam giggle

"Jack it was out kids DNA they saved their lives"

"Oh"

"They need more, since they only had a sample of their blood for when they were born"

"Well ok, will it hurt"

"It will not O'Neill"

"Ok"

"This way, please"

They follow Thor into another room where there was a control in the middle of the room and a circle two meters away.

"O'Neill can you put one of your son's in the middle of the circle"

"Ok" Jack pick up Jacob and put him down in the middle of the circle

"Stay their Jake"

"Ok daddy"

Jack stepped out of the way and Thor moved three stones around and shields went up then glowing balls came down from the ceiling and moved around Jake then they went through him and they started to change colour from green to red. They went through him and each time that they did he started laughing

"It tickles daddy"

When the balls were all red they stop in midair and then they were beams away, then the shields were gone.

"It is done"

"Wow"

"Can you put your next son in the circle"

"Sure"

Then he put George in while Jake walked over to where Sam is. Thor got all the samples he could get from the kids. When he was finished, he looked over at them

"Thank you for what you for saving our lives"

"No worries there Thor" Sam said

"We must return back to the Asgard home planet so we can finish the work you started Colonel Carter"

"Good luck Thor"

"Thank you" then he moved a stone and they were all in the living room.

"Sam why don't you go and take a shower and get in to bed you been awake for almost thirty six hours"

"Thanks, I am tired and hungry"

"Ok you go and have a shower and I'll get something sorted out for you"

"Ok, thanks Jack" she gives him a kiss before walking towards the stairs and walk up them.

The kids were watching a DVD so he walked over to the phone and pick it up and call Chinese place and ordered Sam favourite food since it was just after eight. When finish on the phone. He stops the dvd

"Come on kids bedtime and you can watch the rest tomorrow night before bed"

They all got up and walk up stairs with Jack behind them. He helps them in to bed since they were already in there Pyjamas then he ready them a story. Since the kids were in four rooms.

Sam alter two of the walkie talkies so Jack use the main one for when he read to them all, they all can hear him and slowly drift off to sleep. When he finishes the story he turned the radio off then he checks on them before going to check on Sam.

He walked in to their bedroom and he couldn't hear the shower running, so he opened the door and smile. Sam was in the bath relaxing and covered in bubbles, Sam got her eyes close and he could see how relaxed she is.

He watches her till he heard a car turning down there driveway so he walk back out of the bathroom and then down stairs to answer the door. It was the Chinese's delivery guy.

After Jack paid for it the guy left and Jack close and lock the door, then he walked into the kitchen and got two bottles of water then he walk up stairs after turning the lights off.

He walked into their bedroom and close the door, then he walked into the bathroom and put everything on the shelf at the end of the bath since it was thirty centimetre wide. Sam opened her eyes and smile

"Mmm Chinese"

"Of cause"

He picked up a pair of chopsticks and a box, then he sat down on the edge of the tub and opened it. He feed Sam while they talk for the next ten minutes. After she ate her dinner and drank half a bottle of water, Jack stood up and strips his clothes off then he join Sam in the tub.

They both talk for another fifteen minutes before deciding to get out and dry own before going to bed. They made passionate love three times before falling asleep in one another's arms and smiles on their faces.

The next day when they return back to work, Jack called Hammond and the president, he told them what Sam did while aboard the Grace O'Neill, which made them both happy that she was able to save the race.

Over the next month SG1 went off world, meeting new cultures and enemies along the way. They were able to save a village from the goa'uld thanks to Sam running around removing the green liquored naquadah from their staff weapons so they couldn't fire it and killing the goa'uld also.

Two months later SG1 was in the briefing room talking about their latest mission when there was a bright light. Daniel, Teal'c and Jonas were shocked to see an alien standing there.

"Thor buddy it good to see you"

"Thor… Jack are you sure?"

"Greeting O'Neill"

"It Thor" Daniel said

"Hi Thor is everything ok?"

"Yes colonel Carter, I came to tell you that all the Asgard have now got new bodies thanks to your dumb idea" Jack and Sam smile

"No problems Thor if you need any more dumb ideas you know where I am"

"Yes I do and now the Asgard have got new bodies we have started building more ships, naming them after your children and if you have any more children in the near future, we will build ships in their names"

"Wow… thanks we know that they would like that," Jack said smiling.

"I must return and help build new ships"

"Sure thing Thor"

"Thor before you go, did you get our message we sent months ago?"

"What message?"

"Thor there is an ancient outpost here on earth"

"Do you know where it is?"

"Yes, I can show you" Daniel said

"Well why don't we all go then?" Jack said then there was a bright light and they were on the Hannah O'Neill ship.

Daniel showed Thor Ruffy where it is on the hologram map. Thor them moved some stones around.

"There is a Cavan in the area"

"Thor can you beam us down" Jack asked

"Yes I can, when you are ready to return push this button" Thor pass Jack a stone

"Thanks" Then they were beams down to the Cavan and they look around

"This is it" Daniel said they walk over to where the chair is and Jack sat in it and the lights turn on.

"Jack see if you can make a hole in the ice so we can have some air" Sam asked

Jack closed his eyes and contrite then the ice in front of them melted then a fireball flew out and over to a corner of the Cavan and went up, they saw water dripping from the ceiling from where the fireball went.

Then they saw it come done again and did it again. It did it fifteen times before he went back down the hole where it came from. Sam walked over to where it went up and look up

"Wow we must be at least a mile down" then she look down as saw something so she crouch down just as Jack got up for the chair and walk over to where she is

"Sam"

"Jack look, transport rings"

"Cool I wonder if they work?"

"Not with all this ice"

"Well then at least we know where it is"

"Yeah"

"Let's head back it freezing here," Daniel said

"Ok" they all stood together and Jack got the stone out and pushes the button, then they were back on Thor ship.

"Found the outpost Thor and it still works"

"That is good to know O'Neill, I'll let the council know of this news"

"Ok, so can you beam us back" then they were all back in to briefing room

"Well he did it" Sam said

"Yes he did, well I got phone calls to make you guys got report to do, so your dismiss" they all walk out of the briefing room and Jack walked into his office and made some calls.

Couple of weeks later Jack had found out that teams has found the holes and they are going to drill their way down to the chamber. While that was happening SG1 was off world and Jen was on maternity leave since she was due to give birth in three weeks or less.

Jack was in his office when the gate started spinning and the alarms went off, so he walked down to the gate room to see whom it was. When it was SG1, he smiled and walked down to the gate room to great them as always.

Week later Jen gave birth to Jon and Danielle Elliott. Everyone was happy for the couple and so was Dorothy their oldest child.

Few months later Jack and Sam daughter Grace started school, they were proud of her and they both found out that all their children were very bright for their age.

Couple of months later it was their seven sons first birthday. Jack and Sam had book in a hotel ballroom for the luncheon. All their family and friends were there for is and the boys were just like their father when it comes to cake. They put their hands into the cake instead of blowing out the candles, when it happens, every one laugh.

Six months later Sam found out that she was pregnant again, which made Jack happy

"Well Sam it looks like we are going to have both teams after all"

"Well you got what you wanted" then she gave him a kiss. Three months later both Jack and Sam were promoted again and also received metals from the president. Sam became a brigadier general and Jack a lieutenant general. Jack gave Jacob a hard time about it

"Gee dad now I out rank you"

"I know" they both laugh about it. They all found out that both Grace and Hannah has joined both ice hockey and baseball to their father delight. When there was a game on their family and friends go to the games to cheer them on.

They also found out that the girls have also got the same strength and speed as Jack and Sam, they learn to control their running speed and strength. Thanks to Jack and Sam training over the years.

Few months later the triplets started school and they also join baseball and ice hockey that made Jack and Sam happy. Jack talked to Sam and decided to retire so he could spend more time with the family since the war is over.

When Jack retired, Sam took over for a while until she went on maternity leave. Months later it was Jen and Brian wedding anniversary, she told Brain that she was pregnant again, which made him happy.

Month later both Brian and Jen were promoted which made everyone happy. Two weeks later it was the seven boy's second birthday. Also that same day Sam gave birth to five boys. Everyone was happy for them including their kids.

Six months later Jen gave birth to a boy, they called him George at the same time General Hammond retired. Jen and Brian has always wanted to have a big family, over the next six years they had eight more kids four of each before Brain had a vasectomy done and Jen had her tubes cut. Jen still hasn't spoken to her family but she found out through letters who getting married, birth and who died.

As for Jack and Sam they had twenty more children all boys she had all quads. After they had sixteen boys they both decided to have the snip them selves only to find out six months later Sam was pregnant again.

After some tests were done where they had the snip has healed like they did have the operation. So after the quads were born Janet removed both tubes from Sam but she left her ovaries there.

They decided to wait six months before finding out if Sam plan work, when it did they were happy and had plenty of catching up to do which they did do up in the cabin.

All their kids did join the airforce, following in their family footsteps that made Jack and Sam happy and they found out that all their kids have got the ancient gene, protein marker, naquadah and what Jack and Sam have got to make them have super strength.

Sam retired after the last of their kids were born; she retired as a lieutenant general so she could spend more time with their family.

Cassie followed in Janet footsteps and became a doctor, she dose painting as a hobby. The stargate program became public two years after Sam retired who they were hounded night and day by the press for the next few months.

Jack and Sam spent every anniversary up in Jack cabin and their kids go up there for a holiday and fish since Jack taught them when they were young. They all still live in Colorado spring to this day.

Harry Mayborne still drops by once a month for supplies. He married five women on the planet and they made him king for what he has done and he got thirty one kids of his own and is happy.

The tok'ra queen still gives birth to her children and the tok'ra have no problems in finding host from both earth and the jaffa children. The jaffa found a goa'uld queen and she were able to produce young symbiotes for the jaffa. But there wasn't enough so Thor clones the queen five times for them that they were grateful for.

The stargate was moved out of Cheyenne Mountain and into a building in Washington. The Asgard as a thank you for what Sam did built the building. They name the building after her, which the family and friends were shocked but happy.

They turn the SGC into a tourist attraction for everyone to see. And there is a computer in the new building with mission reports on it for everyone to read, so they would all know what the SGC personal did to keep earth safe.

The team that was down in Antarctica manage to remove all the ice and the tok'ra help install another set of rings on the surface. When they tested the rings, they were happy that it works.

There was also a wall memorial in the Samantha Carter O'Neill building to ceramet the men and women from the SGC who has lost their lives in the line of duty. They all live in Colorado Springs as one big happy family.

The End


	117. Author Notes

Author Notes.

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **Indestructible**

If you have review yet, please do so.

There are more stories to come from me to share with all of you fans.

Once again, thank you for all of your reviews. You make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

Alison

Alimoo1971


End file.
